Zetsuai since 1989 After the beginning
by Karmalaa
Summary: Secuela de Zetsuai since 1989 Forward. Tras el Mundial de Fútbol de Alemania, Takuto se dispone a emprender la etapa final de su carrera deportiva, abriéndose nuevas puertas para él y Kôji tanto personal como profesionalmente.
1. Capítulo 1: Pasado, presente, futuro

**Zetsuai since 1989 - After the beginning **

_Terminé de escribir "Forward" en noviembre de 2005 con dos sentimientos contrapuestos: por un lado, deseaba concluirla para poder centrarme en el disfrute de las nuevas entregas de Minami Ozaki, pero por otro sabía que quedaban muchas cosas por contar. Al poco tiempo hice un pequeño guión situado cuatro años después del fic, con la intención de que fuese plasmado en doujinshi._

_Los meses pasaron, y las ideas fueron creciendo solas como una bola de nieve, hasta alcanzar un tamaño demasiado grande como para quedarse en un sólo capítulo de un minicómic._

_Así que retomo el proyecto inicial, entrando en una nueva etapa para Kôji, Takuto y los que les rodean. Como siempre, los personajes y entornos aparecidos en el manga de Zetsuai / Bronze pertenecen a su autora._

_Miles de gracias a todas las personas que directa o indirectamente me han animado a lanzarme de cabeza a esta secuela._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Pasado, presente, futuro**_

La Junta Directiva esperaba con cierta impaciencia en la sala de reuniones; los integrantes del Consejo de Administración de la Corporación Jôtô habían sido citados para asistir a una de las asambleas más decisivas de las últimas décadas.

Muchos de los veteranos no recordaban tanta tensión desde que el fallecido ex presidente Hirose Nanjo anunciara que iba a fusionar la empresa con un grupo extranjero y, a juzgar por los detalles intrínsecos del encuentro, las decisiones que en breve se tomarían serían de igual peso.

Los gestos contenidos evidenciaban recelo hacia el hombre que había ejercido de mandatario ficticio durante la regencia del heredero, el cuál, pese a su condición de menor, poseía la práctica totalidad de las acciones en bolsa. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, distrayéndose los integrantes colocando montoncitos de gráficos y datos de balances sobre la reluciente mesa.

La puerta principal se abrió, y un quedo murmullo de estupefacción se propagó cuando Tatsuomi Nanjo entró con porte elegante, acompañado de su joven guardaespaldas.

Aunque apenas tenía diecisiete años, su hermoso rostro de facciones perfectas reflejaba una madurez endiablada. En sus ojos brillantes no podía apreciarse indicio alguno de duda, y los cabellos, de un castaño clarísimo, caían con armonía hasta rozarle la mandíbula.

Los directivos que habían dedicado toda su trayectoria profesional a la longeva compañía afirmaron estar ante la viva imagen de su abuelo Ryuichiro, cuando la fundó en los años posteriores a la guerra. Por el contrario, los demás no podían evitar compararle con su desaparecido padre.

La misma compostura y siniestralidad, el mismo cuerpo esbelto… incluso hasta la constante vigilancia de otro muchacho de penetrante y oscura mirada.

Sin embargo, era únicamente en la apariencia física donde las sendas emprendidas por ambas generaciones confluían. Tras haber encubierto de desgracia el ajuste de cuentas, Tatsuomi se disponía a dar un paso más allá en la restauración del linaje. Tras cuatro años de larga espera al fin podía mover ficha.

- Les agradezco su puntualidad, caballeros – dijo, tomando asiento en la butaca que le correspondía.

Hotsuma permaneció de pie a pocos pasos de su protegido, asimilando detalles del escenario en estática actitud. Notó que el empleado que había tutelado hasta entonces a Tatsuomi se secaba el sudor de la frente sin conseguir ser discreto.

La respiración colectiva se detuvo cuando los finos labios del dueño legal de la empresa iniciaron su discurso.

- Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, en breve alcanzaré la mayoría de edad, pudiendo obrar en mi patrimonio sin depender de un tercero – expuso -. La tradición familiar dicta que una misma persona no puede encarnar la presidencia de esta compañía y, a la vez, ostentar el liderazgo de la técnica marcial.

Los directivos trataron de asimilar a marchas forzadas que pronto tendrían que llenar de pleitesía a un chico que podría pasar por su nieto, mas la sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar el resto del alegato.

- Por ello, nombro Presidente a Onizuka-san, quien ha ejercido dicho papel durante mi imposibilidad.

El nombrado abrió los ojos exageradamente, sin comprender lo que estaba oyendo.

- P-pero señor Nanjo… ¿va a renunciar también a sus títulos financieros?  
- Sacaré a subasta un 30 por ciento. De esa forma seguiré siendo el mayor accionista, pero delego los cargos respectivos.

Tatsuomi entrelazó los dedos sobre la madera, yendo directamente al punto que le interesaba.

- Dejo en sus manos la responsabilidad de seguir manteniendo la compañía entre las más fuertes de Japón, y conseguir los objetivos estratégicos de arraigar en los Estados Unidos. Acudiré periódicamente a las reuniones que me conciernan como inversor potencial.

El más anciano de los presentes pidió el turno de palabra.

- Si no es indiscreción¿podría aclarar al Consejo cuáles son sus planes personales? Usted es la tercera generación de su familia a la que sirvo, me preguntaba si efectivamente renuncia al cargo para ocupar el restante.

Por primera vez desde que lo revelara la noche en que la mansión ardió, proclamó cuál era la ambición que perseguía, y a la que dedicaría su esfuerzo para transformarla en una realidad.

- Las obras de construcción del nuevo dôjo pronto finalizarán, y la escuela del Shinkageryû será restablecida.

Esbozó una sutil sonrisa cargada de convicción e ironía, puesto que ninguno de aquellos adultos era capaz de captar la totalidad de los matices de sus palabras.

- Se abre una nueva era para el clan Nanjo, una en la que pasado y futuro se funden para obviar los recuerdos del presente.

* * *

El Campeonato Mundial de Fútbol de Alemania había llegado a su fin, y aunque el clamor victorioso de los ganadores todavía podía escucharse, éste se mezclaba sin remedio con otros cánticos de nostalgia.

Había sido un Mundial de decepciones para algunos, pero sobre todo de despedidas. En las grandes selecciones muchas de las estrellas disputaron sus últimos encuentros en los partidos de mayor categoría a los que un jugador podía optar, cediendo el cetro a los que estaban llamados a tomar el testigo. Desde Zidanne a Cafú, pasando por Maldini o Kahn, el sentimiento de incertidumbre producido por el comienzo de una nueva etapa fuera de los terrenos era unánime.

Pese a todo, ninguna de dichas retiradas previsibles había calado tan hondo como la anunciada apenas una semana después de concluir la Premier League. Aún dulcemente eufóricos por haber ganado la liga inglesa, el Chelsea y su afición acogió con pena y asombro la marcha de su ídolo McKenzie.

Nadie comprendía por qué un jugador de tanto nivel colgaba las botas con sólo treinta y un años. Un palmarés envidiable y una fortaleza física curtida eran avales suficientes para disfrutar de dos o tres campañas más de victorias.

Únicamente al actual capitán del equipo londinense no le había pillado por sorpresa la decisión. Según le había confesado Greg en la habitación de hotel donde habían pasado juntos la última concentración de la plantilla, Izumi fue el primero en enterarse. Y los motivos que llevaban a su amigo a ello le parecieron razonables.

_"Meras cuestiones personales"_, había declarado el escocés a la prensa. _"Hay momentos en la vida en los que la familia es prioritario, incluso por encima de mi carrera"._

Así que a mes y medio de comenzar la nueva temporada, el asiático más famoso del panorama futbolístico internacional afrontaba los cambios con positivismo, responsabilidad y una sobrecarga muscular en el bíceps femoral de su pierna izquierda.

Estaba a punto de coger las llaves del coche cuando el teléfono del salón sonó. Consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, preguntándose de quién podría tratarse.

En ese mismo momento, y desde la planta de pediatría de un céntrico hospital de la capital británica, el médico residente más joven de toda la plantilla se tomaba un breve descanso, rogando a la suerte para que su llamada fuera atendida.

- ¿Sí?

Shibuya suspiró tranquilo al escuchar la voz al otro lado del hilo.

- Uff, Taku, menos mal que te pillo en casa.

El delantero sonrió, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá más próximo mientras acomodaba el inalámbrico al contorno de su perfil.

- Pues has tenido suerte, estaba a punto de irme al club.  
- ¿Tienes la revisión ahora?

Asintió. Aunque Japón había caído eliminada antes de octavos, la acumulación de partidos le había dejado de recuerdo una expresa orden médica de no sobre esforzarse para prevenir roturas fibrilares. Los controles y el próximo chequeo previo al inicio de la pretemporada debían ser seguidos a rajatabla.

- Debo estar allí en cuarenta minutos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Katsumi adoptó una mueca de fastidio, mirando a lo lejos la pizarra sintética donde habían escrito la inesperada orden que acababa de recibir.

- Tengo que reunirme con mis supervisores para evaluar un caso, y Seri está con los editores. Era para saber si podías ir tú a buscar al niño.

A Takuto se le iluminó la cara. Llevaba toda la semana deseando que fuera viernes, así que el súbito contratiempo para la escapada romántica que su hermana y representante habían planeado le llenó de alegría.

- No te preocupes, Kôji irá.

Shibuya insistió, lamentando darles problemas de última hora.

- ¿Seguro¿No está liado?  
- Así se despeja un poco. Se pasa el día ahí encerrado.  
- Nunca cambiará… - rezongó el doctor.  
- Cuando vengáis mañana a recogedle quedaos a comer.  
- Vale, estupendo. Oye, tengo que irme. Muchas gracias¡te debo una!  
- No hay de que – respondió, risueño -. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Tras ello colgó. Sabía que la pareja apenas podía contar con un día de descanso en sus ajetreadas profesiones, por lo que encargarse de su sobrino le deportaba incluso más dicha.

Avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, entrando justo en el cuarto donde el cantante había mandado a construir un pequeño estudio de grabación. Al otro lado de la cámara insonorizada le vio sentado al piano de cola junto al invitado, el cual se echaba hacia atrás su melena granate.

- Tío¿seguro que quieres seguir? – preguntó Liam preocupado al ver que su compañero ingería la sexta pastilla en menos de una hora.  
- Estoy bien – contestó, tratando de no hacer caso al terrible y continuo dolor de cabeza.

El teclista se encogió de hombros, pasando las hojas de la partitura hasta dar con el segmento que tantas complicaciones les estaba causando. Ya tenían grabadas prácticamente la totalidad de las pistas, mas el ritmo de ensayos que el japonés se había autoimpuesto llegaba a cansarle. Iba a marcar el compás para comenzar a tocar los dos a la vez cuando vio al otro anfitrión haciendo señas.

- Pasa, no estamos registrando – le anunció presionando el intercomunicador.

Takuto forzó el pesado pomo de la puerta insonorizadora, situándose a un lado del piano.

- Me voy ya al centro médico¿puedes ir a recoger a Hideki al cole?

Kôji se llevó la mano a la sien para masajearla, respondiendo sin ocultar su mal humor.

- ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?  
- Eres el único que trabaja en casa.

Aprovechando el alto en el camino, el antiguo integrante de Shocking Waves se levantó del taburete, estirando los brazos tras tantas horas en la misma postura.

- Mejor lo dejamos por hoy… además, yo también tengo que ir a por el mío – comentó en alusión a su hijo.  
- ¿Nos vemos mañana en la rueda? – quiso saber el otro músico.

Izumi tomó al inglés de la manga y tiró de él, sabiendo que si no le sacaba a rastras de allí ninguno de los tres llegaría a sus respectivos compromisos.

- Necesitáis un descanso – afirmó -, suficiente por hoy. ¡No te olvides de ir a la salida de primaria! Dale algo de comer y entretenle hasta que yo llegue.  
- Ya lo sé… - resopló el cantante.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, Kôji se quedó a solas en su refugio de materiales sintéticos aislantes y aire acondicionado. La tapa del piano estaba repleta de papeles con anotaciones, pentagramas, bolígrafos y una tableta de aspirinas vacía. Rodeado de aquel estéril silencio, se dijo que el desorden imperante simbolizaba a grandes rasgos la dimensión de su osadía.

Durante los últimos meses se había obsesionado con dicho trabajo instrumental, dejando de ser un nuevo reto creativo para convertirse en algo semejante a un exorcismo. Cada nota, primero plasmada en corcheas y luego interpretada sobre las teclas claroscuras, le deportaba los sentimientos que le habían acompañado a lo largo del proceso artístico: paz y dolor.

Sabía que pronto el disco estaría pulido y listo para salir al mercado, y que con ello se habría arrancado la vieja espina de no poder desarrollar su talento, pero no era suficiente. En su interior se había alojado algo denso que no era capaz de describir, lo cuál se había empeñado en aislar junto con las jaquecas producidas por la prótesis al ser empleada de forma constante.

Se puso las gafas de sol que había dejado en el recibidor, accionando la apertura automática del automóvil una vez en el jardín. Arrancó el motor antes de que el habitante canino reparara en su presencia y se deslizó por el asfalto de la tranquila zona residencial.

Aunque el colegio no quedaba lejos, prefería ir en coche para llamar menos la atención. Bastante tenía con aguantar los cuchicheos repletos de segundas intenciones que le dirigían las quinceañeras del instituto anexo.

Aparcó justo enfrente y se dedicó a esperar. El anecdótico grupo de madres que se le había adelantado se convirtió en un enjambre de personas conforme pasaron los minutos. Pronto escuchó la campana y un estruendo de voces infantiles aproximándose en estampida.

Aguantó estoicamente el barullo, disimulando como buenamente le era posible hasta que un jovencísimo estudiante le llamó, rezumando felicidad.

- ¡Hola Kôji!

Él se giró, topándose con esos enormes ojos marrones que le miraban. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, puesto que la mera visión de la réplica en miniatura de Shibuya bastaba para disipar, aunque fuera en lo sustancial, lo arisco que su comportamiento.

- Arriba, monstruito – dijo a modo de saludo, levantándole por las axilas para dejarle sobre el adaptador del asiento trasero.

Le ajustó el mini cinturón de seguridad y puso su mochila en el lugar del copiloto, haciendo mil maniobras para no llevarse por delante a los múltiples y revoltosos obstáculos que invadían la carretera. Cuando al fin pudo cambiar de marcha y seguir en línea recta sin temor a atropellos, vio por el retrovisor que le estaba enseñando algo.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – le preguntó, aludiendo al dibujo.  
- Sí, es Takuto con el balón.

Miró el papel por encima de los cristales ahumados, afirmando con contundencia.

- Seguro que le encanta. Luego se lo enseñas.

Realizó el trayecto como de costumbre, regresando al punto de partida apenas unos quince minutos después. Nada más haber librado a Hideki del cinto y abrirle, éste corrió al encuentro de su enorme y peludo socio de travesuras.

- Después juegas con él, ven a ver la tele un rato – indicó, esperando que el perro no le ensuciara la ropa.

El chiquillo obedeció, tirándose sobre el sofá sin demasiado cuidado. Le encendió el televisor y le mostró las carátulas de tres dvd's, dándole a elegir entre los disponibles.

Kôji le preparó un sándwich mientras recitaba por lo bajo los diálogos de la película de dibujos animados que había escuchado tres millones de veces, cumpliendo con las instrucciones que el delantero del Chelsea le había encomendado.

- Cuando termines pon el plato en la mesa – le pidió.

Le dejó allí, atento a las aventuras y desventuras de Mickey Mouse, mientras se disponía a terminar lo que había dejado a medias. Mantuvo la puerta del estudio abierta por si acaso, y al sentarse de nuevo al piano la sensación volvió a invadirle.

¿Por qué ese vacío? No recordaba haberse ensimismado tanto antes al componer, y menos al reestructurar. Observó el aspecto mate de la piel sintética, y la respuesta rápida pero artificiosa de los dedos implantados al tocar los sostenidos.

Se obligó a centrarse e invertir lo que restaba de tarde a ultimar la pieza, tocando en combinación con los pedales, dejándose llevar.

La cálida y melancólica melodía se propagó, captando la curiosidad del público del famoso roedor. Hideki se levantó del sillón, caminando lentamente por los suelos de parqué.

Se guió por esa música que podía percibir cada vez más cerca, llegando hasta una habitación donde nunca antes había entrado. Cuando el piano se escuchaba tan fuerte que parecía acariciar con su sonido, se quedó junto a la puerta del estudio contemplando el espectáculo.

Allí estaba de perfil en su perspectiva, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo acompañando suavemente la sucesión de escalas. Sus manos volaban sobre el instrumento, el cuál parecía haber cobrado vida propia.

Fascinado y ajeno a todo lo que no fuese su inocente visión del mundo, Hideki se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándole con atención hasta que el artista concluyó la pieza y se percató.

Kôji sintió un pinchazo en el pecho acompañando a un sólido dejavú. Fue como si hubiese retrocedido al pasado, y se viera a sí mismo aquella noche en la mansión, maravillado por la interpretación de la madre de Akihito. Recordó también lo que le había revelado a Takuto antaño: la prohibición y constante desafío al acudir al viejo piano noche tras noche, a pesar de los sermones y castigos.

¿Habría influido en su trayectoria como persona el que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido¿Y si no lo hubiese descubierto por casualidad?

Pero la más sincera de las preguntas surgió sin pretender, reflejada en la expresión triste que se había adueñado de su ser.

¿Y si Hideki pasaba por lo mismo que él¿Podía evitar que otro futuro, aunque finalmente no se semejara al suyo, se truncara?

Al comprender que, efectivamente, tenía la facultad de impedirlo, la angustia se transformó en una desconcertante serenidad, como si hubiese envejecido veinte años de golpe. Desde que el niño nació había tratado de seguirles el ritmo tanto a Takuto como a los propios padres, sin lograr encontrar esa chispa de instinto que todos denominaban paternalismo.

Sonrió, palmeando el espacio sobrante en la butaca.

- ¿Te gusta? Vamos, siéntate.

Mientras procedía a tocar varias teclas y le instaba a que lo repitiera, comprendió que quizás eso del paso generacional y demás teorías se reducía a algo tan sencillo como tratar de alejar a los siguientes de las experiencias que para uno mismo habían resultado dolorosas.

Sus dedos eran exageradamente largos en comparación con los del debutante, acabando por enseñarle una melodía sencilla, de esas que toda la población párvula de Inglaterra conocía.

Las horas transcurrieron como por arte de magia. La tarde empezaba a ponerse, pero un sol agradable y nada habitual penetraba con sus rayos en cada rincón de la casa, llenándola de una luz acogedora.

Takuto esperaba encontrar tranquilidad a su regreso, pero no tanta. Se extrañó al no ser recibido, hallando la tele encendida sin nadie que la viese. Apagó los respectivos aparatos y agudizó el oído, percibiendo unas notas entrecortadas y risas.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al toparse con la insólita estampa. Mantuvo silencio unos segundos, observando cómo el singular dúo interpretaba con simpática torpeza las mismas notas encadenadas, sosteniéndose el más joven de rodillas sobre la banqueta.

Cuando Hideki se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, se arrojó literalmente en brazos del centro de su devoción.

- ¿Cómo estás, campeón¿Estabas aprendiendo a tocar el piano? – le pregunto, llenándolo de achuchones y besos.  
- ¡Es muy divertido!

Kôji se les quedó mirando, terminando de constatar Izumi se transformaba cuando estaban juntos. De nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa pura y sin pretensiones, resplandeciendo más que todas las estrellas juntas.

- ¿Me ayudas a regar el jardín? – le preguntó al pequeño, sosteniéndolo con un brazo mientras éste aferraba las piernas a sus caderas – Kôji está ocupado, vamos a dejar que siga ensayando.  
- ¡Sí! – respondió entusiasmado - ¡Y te he hecho un dibujo!

Los dos se marcharon del estudio, devolviéndole al intérprete la tranquilidad que necesitaba para sumergirse en su universo. Pero aunque de las teclas siguieran naciendo melodías, su creador se desligó mentalmente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ese brevísimo instante le había servido para atar los pensamientos inconexos que había estado almacenando, y que la respuesta a esa inquietud que albergaba llegara por sí sola.

Posiblemente sería el paso más decisivo que había dado hasta la fecha, pero no le asustaba, porque contaba con él para acompañarle en la reinvención que la relación de ambos necesitaba. Y cuando se lo dijera, sería semejante al disco cuyo alumbramiento programaba con esmero: una ruptura necesaria con el pasado para poder encarar el porvenir.

* * *

Takuto terminó de ponerle el pijama a su huésped de honor, procediendo el mismo a meterse entre las sábanas de la cama que le habían asignado ese verano. El cuarto donde el futbolista almacenaba algunos aparatos de musculación había sido transformado en el reino particular del niño, lleno de vivos colores y muy cerca de las principales zonas comunes del domicilio.

Se sentó en el borde, tomando el cuento ilustrado que con todo el placer del mundo le narraba las noches que se quedaba allí con ellos, evidentemente no todas las que en el fondo deseaba. Leyó hasta que la respiración del oyente varió, y constató que se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su torso.

Le arropó con cuidado, saliendo de la habitación de puntillas para no despertarle. Ya era de noche, por lo que sorteó los juguetes que habían quedado desperdigados por el pasillo, recogiéndolos mientras repasaba de reojo los discos de oro honoríficos que adornaban las paredes.

Una brisa refrescante entraba por la puerta que daba al porche, deduciendo por eso y la oda de las cigarras que le encontraría allí. Se sentó a su lado en el escalón que precedía al césped, emitiendo un leve quejido de cansancio.

- Estoy agotado… tiene más energía que la defensa del Manchester United.

Kôji asintió con la cabeza, sin elevar la mirada del horizonte. Al verle tan serio y pensativo, el delantero no pudo seguir retrasando la cuestión.

- Últimamente estás rarísimo. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, o que quieras contarme?  
- No es nada. Otra de mis rachas pre-album.  
- Sé como te pones cuando estás componiendo – siguió Izumi -, por eso mismo te lo pregunto.

El cantante apoyó la espalda en la columna, mirándole de cerca y disfrutando de la apacibilidad.

- Supongo que he ido demasiado lejos. Tener que reconocer que al piano no llegaré a más es toda una puñalada a mi ego.  
- ¿Lo dices por la prótesis?

De nuevo volvió a asentir.

- Me propuse hacer este disco y lo he conseguido, pero no de la forma que esperaba. He tenido que tragarme el orgullo al pedirle a Liam que me ayudase, y por eso he decidido que no daré el concierto que tenía programado.

Takuto entreabrió los labios, frunciéndose las cejas en un signo de incomprensión.

- Kôji, llevas años soñando con eso. ¿Por qué no vas a poder hacer una actuación, aunque sea reducida? Seguro que Katsumi podría administrarte…  
- No. Sería prolongar el espejismo, tengo que asumir la realidad. Cuando me amputé el brazo elegí sacrificar algunas cosas por otras, y jamás me arrepentiré de ello.

Él escuchaba, terminando por asimilar sus palabras con algo de resignación.

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiró.  
- También he estado meditando – continuó -. Sobre ti y sobre mí, y lo que hemos conseguido, la situación actual y todo eso… creo que no podemos seguir así.

Takuto le sostuvo la mirada, aguardando el resto del discurso. Cualquier otra persona habría temblado al escuchar semejantes declaraciones en su pareja, mas él conocía demasiado bien a Kôji como para interpretar aquello como un principio de separación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Esperaba escuchar cualquier sugerencia, pero ni por asomo la que a continuación recibiría. En lo que respectaba al vocalista, lo había fantaseado en tantas ocasiones, llegando a rayar el colmo del romanticismo al imaginar, que la ocasión era tan cotidiana que le pareció inmejorable: los dos allí, en zapatillas de andar por casa, con Titán fisgoneándoles entre las sombras y la luna asomando en el firmamento.

- Quería proponerte que adoptásemos un crío.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tratando de poner la mente en orden. No era una persona que se interesara demasiado por lo que no fuese su entorno cercano, así que su dosis diaria de información se reducía a un titular de prensa, o algún enunciado escuchado en la radio de camino a los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, los escasos datos que recordaba acerca de la reciente reforma del código británico le hicieron llegar justo a la conclusión que el cantante esperaba.

- ¿Pero para poder adoptar… no tendríamos que estar casados? – preguntó, sin medir el peso de sus palabras.

Cuando Izumi observó cómo el gesto del otro iba mutando hasta transformarse en una emotiva sonrisa, cayó en la cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Kôji: lo que realmente se escondía tras su alegato, era una petición de matrimonio.

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Ante su estática pose, el cantante se dispuso a ofrecer más datos.

- No es un matrimonio como tal, es más bien una unión civil, pero se equipara en derechos y privilegios – explicó.

Antes de que pudiera seguir aportando demás detalles, Takuto le interrumpió.

- Vale.

Esta vez fue el músico el que se quedó pasmado.

- ¿Cómo que vale?  
- Digo que de acuerdo, que nos casamos –afirmó con naturalidad -. Al fin y al cabo es como si lo estuviésemos ya, si sólo nos aporta beneficios, sería una estupidez no hacerlo.

El perro se acercó hasta donde estaban, introduciendo la cabeza entre el hueco formado por el brazo y el costado de Izumi. Éste le rascó el lomo, queriendo confirmar lo acordado.

- ¿Entonces va en serio lo de adoptar?  
- Sí, pero uno grande, nada pañales e historias de esas – medio amenazó Kôji.  
- ¡Pero si no has cambiado uno en toda tu vida! – exclamó, conteniendo una carcajada irónica.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, antes de seguir haciendo planes a toda velocidad.

- ¿Cuándo lo oficiamos?  
- Pronto, que el campeonato está a punto de empezar. ¡Y sin parafernalias! Algo sencillo y rápido.  
- ¿Te parece bien que sea aquí? Seguro que a tu hermana y Shibuya les encantará organizarlo.

Izumi echó un vistazo al jardín. Le pareció una idea muy acertada.

- Estupendo. Ahora falta decidir la fecha.

El intérprete hizo algunos cálculos, sentenciando con la contundencia acostumbrada.

- Dentro de tres semanas. El 14 de agosto, justo antes de tu cumpleaños.  
- ¿Por qué precisamente ese día? – preguntó, apartándole juguetonamente el morro al can para que dejara de lamerle la mejilla.  
- Fue cuando me encontraste en la calle, aquella noche…

Takuto pensó en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces… desgracias, muertes, mil y una pruebas que superar. Cerrar un ciclo en el aniversario de su encuentro, el día antes de cumplir los veintinueve, era algo muy típico de Kôji: actos repletos de simbolismos, en los que nada sucedía al azar.

- ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos?  
- ¿De verdad quieres salir de viaje? Siempre estamos de un lado para otro, y los entrenamientos comienzan justo la semana después.  
- Podríamos salir de ruta, nos queda por ver el noreste de Escocia. Mandamos la moto hasta allí y cogemos un vuelo privado, cinco jornadas de incógnito serán más que suficientes.

Estaba tan cansado, física y emocionalmente, que todo le parecía correcto. Ya se zambullirían de lleno en los frenéticos preparativos cuando el sol asomase, en lo único en que podía pensar con claridad era la mullida almohada que le esperaba en la segunda planta del chalet.

- Mañana seguimos, me estoy cayendo – pidió en medio de un bostezo.

El vocalista se las ingenió para espantar sutilmente al chucho, y obtener así un poco de privacidad. Se sentía indescriptiblemente feliz y aliviado, como si lo gris de los últimos meses se hubiese evaporado, a semejanza del oscuro humo de una hoguera.

Inclinó lentamente el cuello para besarle en los labios, y justo cuando estos estaban a punto de rozar los suyos, el espectador al que no habían advertido les tiró de las camisas, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos del sueño.

- No puedo dormir… - musitó.

Takuto rió ante la oportuna interrupción, mientras que Kôji hizo esfuerzos por no soltar alguna maldición a los cuatro vientos, cosa que le habían prohibido en presencia del niño. Resignado, decidió disfrutar un poco más de la agradable y fresca noche mientras el delantero tomaba a Hideki y se lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación.

- Te esperaré arriba – le dijo.

Izumi iba a desaparecer hacia el interior de la casa cuando se agachó hasta poder hablarle al oído, susurrándole.

- Por cierto, nada de sexo hasta la boda. Alguna tradición habrá que mantener.

Kôji le miró, completamente horrorizado.

- ¡Si lo que quieres es tradición, prefiero ponerme un vestido blanco con velo y tacones, pero…!

Takuto negó con la cabeza, fastidiándole. Tomó la mano de su sobrino entre las suyas, agitándolas en el aire.

- ¡Buenas noches, Kôji! Eres un enfermo que no sabe esperar¿verdad?  
- Sí – afirmó el pequeño, siguiendo el juego sin saber de que iba.

De nuevo a solas con Titán enroscado a sus pies, el cantante sopesó lo mucho que las cosas iban a cambiar para, a la vez, seguir siendo iguales. Se haber estado su padre con vida, seguramente el nuevo disgusto le hubiese terminado de fulminar, sin encajarlo en las conservadoras pautas de su educación nipona.

Era la culminación de la libertad que había anhelado, pagando por la misma un precio altísimo. No dejaría que la vía volviera a torcerse, aunque le exigiera mayores sacrificios, entre los cuáles se encontraba el más complicado de todos ellos, ése que, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, conseguía intimidarle: madurar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Anuncio

**Capítulo 2: Anuncio**

Serika miraba hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa radiante. Vestida únicamente con el albornoz que les habían entregado en el jacuzzi del hotel, pensaba en lo rápidas que habían transcurrido las últimas horas.

- Date prisa, tenemos que dejar la habitación dentro de diez minutos – le dijo en voz alta.

Katsumi asomó su rostro cubierto de gel cuchilla en mano, sugiriendo la idea que le rondaba.

- ¿Y si nos escondemos en el armario y pasamos otra noche fugitiva aquí? Sin buscas, ni contratos de editoriales… - bromeó.

Ella se levantó, situándose detrás para abrazarle por la cintura, mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo.

- ¿No sería abusar demasiado de mi hermano? Sé que le encanta cuidar de Hideki, pero…  
- ¡Todo lo contrario! Él encantado de quedárselo una buena temporada.

Rió, risueña. Había combatido los impulsos de llamar por teléfono cada dos por tres, pero haciendo caso de lo que todos le habían dicho, había sido una noche de relax, en la que ambos habían disfrutado por una velada del sencillo papel de amantes, olvidando momentáneamente el de trabajadores y padres.

Pese a todo, le echaba muchísimo de menos. Así que terminó ella misma el afeitado para recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida por la suite, metiéndola sin orden alguno en la maleta.

Compartieron un último beso antes de regresar al mundo real, dejando las llaves en recepción y poniendo rumbo a la casa en el coche del médico.

Éste activó la apertura de la puerta del jardín con el mando a distancia, adentrándose lentamente por el camino de cemento adjunto al césped. Ella no tardó en ver a los tres ocupantes, saludando con la mano al más especial de los mismos.

Kôji levantó la vista del planning que estaba leyendo aprovechando el buen tiempo veraniego, mientras que tío y sobrino esquivaban las sacudidas del perro tras haberle calmado un poco el calor con la manguera.

Hideki salió corriendo al encuentro de su madre nada más verla. Takuto contempló la escena con satisfacción, orgulloso de Serika por haber enterrado de forma definitiva el oscuro pasado familiar de ambos. Katsumi también se sumó a la comitiva, escuchando con adoración todos los detalles que la parlanchina lengua de su hijo tenía que contarles.

- ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? – preguntó el futbolista, cuya piel lucía un intenso bronceado tras haber pasado toda la mañana al aire libre.  
- Estupendamente – respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Se ha portado bien?

Él miró al pequeño, guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, sin problemas¿verdad campeón?

Y mientras ellos se iban a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo, Shibuya fue saludado por el único que aún no se había pronunciado al respecto.

- ¿Le habéis hecho muchos hermanitos, o estás perdiendo facultades?

Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que al menos la intención se había cumplido.

- Que la naturaleza diga – contestó, analizando la expresión del rostro de Kôji -. ¿Qué estás tramando? Conozco esa mirada.  
- ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?  
- Por supuesto.

Entraron en la casa, dirigiéndose al pequeño estudio de grabación del fondo, no sin antes ir a buscar el doctor un maletín al coche.

El cantante tomó asiento en la banqueta del piano, remangándose la manga izquierda como era costumbre en sus revisiones semanales. Katsumi cerró la puerta de insonorización, dejando los utensilios sobre la tapa.

- ¿Cómo van los dolores?  
- No han remitido, pero sólo queda una pista por grabar, la semana que viene habremos terminado.

Shibuya suspiró, poniéndose serio.

- Kôji, es la última dosis que voy a administrarte. No voy a poner en riesgo tu salud por un álbum, te lo advertí desde el principio.  
- No voy a dar el concierto – dijo sombríamente -. Cuando terminemos el master, se acabó. Ya he tomado la decisión, no hay vuelta atrás.

Él pareció aliviado, extrayendo una jeringuilla del compartimiento y comprobando que funcionaba correctamente, haciendo que brotasen las primeras gotas del fuerte analgésico.

- Parece que al fin te das cuenta de tus limitaciones. Créeme, me hubiese gustado verte en el recital, pero cualquier otro médico te hubiese prohibido incluso sopesar la posibilidad de tocar tanto con la prótesis. He sido muy persuasivo, pero te conozco. Sabía que ibas a pasar de mí dijera lo que dijera.

Desinfectó parte del hombro con un algodón empapado en alcohol, continuando la conversación mientras seguían el rutinario proceso.

- ¿Y bien, tienes alguna sorpresa más que darme?  
- Le he pedido a Takuto que se case conmigo. Vamos a adoptar un crío en cuanto estén arreglados los trámites.

Tal fue la impresión que se llevó Katsumi, que la aplicación de la aguja fue de todo menos precisa.

- ¡Ay, joder¿Cuándo vas a aprender a poner bien una inyección? – bramó Kôji, quejándose por la falta de delicadeza.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Va en serio?

Asintió, metiéndole prisa para que extrajera la aguja, la cuál se le había quedado colgando.

Shibuya trató de actuar con calma, pese a que la noticia le producía tanto estupor como felicidad.

- Eres plenamente consciente de la responsabilidad que implica adoptar un niño¿verdad? Vas a estar al cuidado de una persona, no es como ir a la tienda de animales y elegir el cachorro que más te guste.  
- ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo, claro que sé lo que implica.

Le puso otro pedazo de algodón con desinfectante sobre la minúscula herida, dejando que él mismo lo sostuviese.

- A lo que realmente me refería, es a si haces todo esto únicamente para complacer a Taku.

El vocalista sostuvo la mirada sincera de Shibuya, respondiéndole sin tapujos.

- Al principio, es posible… pero creo que es algo en lo que yo también necesito implicarme.

Calló unos segundos, meditando el caos de sentimientos contrapuestos que le atosigaban.

- Aunque no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo lo voy a hacer.

Katsumi rió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- Bienvenido a la crisis de los treinta, amigo mío.

Ya con el alivio de haber escuchado la verdad de sus labios, su inseparable socio dio rienda suelta a su auténtica reacción.

- Y yo que creí que lo tuyo con él era otro de tus caprichos…  
- Considéralo un capricho de larga duración.

Katsumi guardó la jeringa en un envase para desecharla, abriendo la puerta para que él pasara primero.

- Supongo que tendré que llevarte al altar. ¡Es tan surrealista que jamás lo hubiese imaginado! – afirmó, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.  
- Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas – respondió él.

Ya apunto de abandonar el estudio, el representante recordó que tenía que ultimar cierto detalle sobre el nuevo trabajo, dado que su sello musical seguía teniendo la exclusiva de publicación de todo aquello en lo que Kôji interviniese.

- ¿Tenéis hoy la rueda de prensa?  
- Sí, a las 7. Por cierto¿no tenías que llevarte las fotografías para el libreto?

Katsumi asintió. Le había entregado hacía unos días los seis diseños que el equipo de maquetación había elaborado a raíz de la sesión de fotos, dejando que fuese el propio Kôji quien eligiera la portada definitiva entre las disponibles.

- Dime dónde están, las llevaré mañana sin falta a la imprenta.  
- En el segundo cajón. Te espero en la cocina, me están llamando.

Él buscó donde le había dicho, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas de las que se seguía encargando pese a no ostentar el rango de manager. Cuando dio con las láminas, estudió los detalles de la fotografía que representaban el concepto del título que su amigo había querido darle al álbum: el tono rojo, como la sangre derramada para poder vivir la actualidad, el rostro parcialmente oculto, en el que destacaba la contundente mirada, y la alianza en la mano derecha, adquiriendo un significado rotundo tras lo que se le acababa de ser revelado.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, siendo consciente de por cuánto habría estado planeando el decisivo paso en la vida que iba a dar. Al pasar a la siguiente fotografía elegida, la que sería usada en el reverso del libreto, se percató de la dedicatoria que Kôji había escrito con la intención de que apareciera serigrafiada de su puño y letra, tres sencillas frases con las que se resumía esa "conciliación" con el pasado y el enfrentamiento a lo que les deparaba.

_A todos los que han apoyado este proyecto con su paciencia y silencio.  
A Liam, por cederme la mano izquierda.  
A Takuto: mi luz, mi vida, mi inspiración._

**- 2 -**

La casa estaba sumida en el silencio para cuando Izumi pudo sentarse junto al teléfono, marcando las hojas de la agenda telefónica doblando las esquinas.

Tras el entusiasmo mostrado por el matrimonio y su petición de encargarse personalmente de cada detalle del próximo enlace, al menos pudo conseguir que le dejasen llamar él mismo a las personas que deseaba invitar. Había elaborado con Serika la lista y, una vez se hubieron marchado, intérprete incluido, presionó en los botones del inalámbrico las cifras correspondientes al domicilio del siguiente figurante en el papel.

Mientras aguardaba a que los tonos sonasen, no pudo evitar rememorar un fragmento de la conversación que aquella noche había mantenido con Greg. Aunque no habían transcurrido ni dos meses desde la retirada del célebre delantero, pensar que ya no contaría con su buen humor, su vitalidad y consejos durante la temporada le hacía echarle de menos.

Pero las palabras recibidas antaño conseguían que su pena se esfumase.

Cuando yo era niño, mi padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Era representante de una firma comercial, así que viajaba constantemente. Había épocas en la que no le veíamos por meses¿sabes? El otro día, cuando empezamos la concentración para el partido contra el Aston Villa, Margaret me llamó para decirme que Rick había empezado a andar… yo ya lo he conseguido todo como jugador, Taku, y no quiero perderme a mis hijos como él, quiero estar presente en los pequeños acontecimientos. Creo que cuando acabe el campeonato, me retiraré

La misma voz que le confesara eso le respondió al otro lado del teléfono, con su habitual energía y característico acento.

- Me temo que se ha equivocado de número, esto no es Japolandia.  
- Hola Greg – rió por su típica manera de atenderle siempre que llamaba.  
- ¿Qué tal estás¿No habéis ni empezado a entrenar y ya sientes que no puedes controlar el vestuario? – siguió bromeando.

Takuto se estiró sobre el sillón, dispuesto a recitar el discurso que previsiblemente se repetiría a lo largo de las próximas horas.

- Ya te contaré cuando comience la temporada, por ahora no va de eso lo que te quería decir.  
- ¿Y entonces?  
- Kôji y yo nos casamos el 14 de agosto. Nos gustaría que vinieseis.

El británico lanzó una exclamación de alegría, procediendo a responder afirmativamente.

- ¡Felicidades! Claro, contad con nosotros. ¿Dónde lo vais a hacer?  
- Aquí, en casa. Vendrá mi hermano y algunos amigos más, ya sabes que no me gustan los alborotos.  
- ¿Se lo has dicho a Adam?  
- Sí, pero dice que prefiere no asistir, que debe ser algo entre allegados. - Je, muy típico de él. Yo creo que ni fue a su propia boda.

Volvieron a reír, tomando aire a continuación el pelirrojo tras encendérsele la bombilla del ingenio.

- ¿Iréis de viaje a algún sitio?  
- Posiblemente salgamos de ruta otra vez por Escocia. No me apetece salir lejos antes de la pretemporada.

McKenzie se dijo que su idea era, pues, perfecta.

- Verás, me aconsejaron invertir en hostelería, así que compré un viejo castillo en ruinas en el condado de Grampian para convertirlo en un hotel. Las obras están finalizadas y pensábamos inaugurarlo en otoño, pero tal vez os gustaría estrenarlo.  
- No hace falta que te molestes…  
- ¡Insisto! No habrá servicio, pero me encargaré de que lo dejen todo acondicionado. ¿Te parece bien para cuatro noches?

Dado que le iba a resultar imposible disuadirle del plan, Takuto acabó aceptando.

- Muchas gracias.  
- Considéralo mi regalo – afirmó -. Os daré las llaves en persona.

Y tras haber cerrado así el motivo fundamental de la conversación, la prolongaron por un buen espacio de tiempo, intercambiando detalles acerca del que había sido, respectivamente, uno de los veranos más especiales desde que se conocían.

**- 3 -**

La sala de conferencias del Hotel Rizt estaba a rebosar de periodistas venidos de todas partes del globo. Los enviados de las publicaciones más importantes de la actualidad musical esperaban recibir respuesta a los siete meses de silencio de la banda, durante los cuáles habían surgido todo tipo de rumores acerca de una posible separación de Angelous.

Cámaras de televisión y magnetófonos aguardaban a que los cinco músicos comparecieran por primera vez ante la prensa desde el cierre de la exitosa gira mundial de su tercer disco, manteniendo en vilo a los millones de fans que se preguntaban si todo había llegado a su fin.

Desde la habitación anexa, un nervioso Takasaka miraba su reloj, esperando que el último de los integrantes del grupo llegase para no tener que retrasar la caótica entrevista.

- Debe estar a punto de caer – comentó Brett, sabiendo que Kôji acudía a las citas en el instante preciso, haciéndose esperar.  
- Ahí viene – les dijo Chris, distinguiendo su alta y esbelta figura desde el fondo del camerino.

El vocalista se quitó las gafas de sol, guardándolas en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Los demás estaban esparcidos por el sofá de terciopelo, apurando el último trago que les habían servido.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos… le diré a la coordinadora que vamos a iniciar la rueda – propuso el agente.

Ellos iban a levantarse cuando Kôji, en pie justo en medio del semicírculo que los sillones formaban, se los impidió con pose intimidante.

- De aquí no se mueve nadie, os tengo que decir algo importante.

Tan fuertes habían sido los rumores que hasta los músicos temieron que su cantante hubiese cambiado de parecer, y proclamara que abandonaba la formación. Sin embargo, su comunicado era de índole completamente distinta.

- No hagáis planes para el 14 de agosto, estáis invitados a mi boda.

Se miraron entre ellos, aliviados. Fue el guitarrista el que manifestó la tónica general, abriendo exageradamente sus llamativos ojos verdes.

- ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías cansado de nosotros!

Dave, por el contrario, se levantó de un salto para pasarle un amistoso brazo por los hombros al recién llegado.

- ¡Qué notición¡Esto habrá que celebrarlo, te vamos a organizar una juerga antológica!

Poco a poco los demás hicieron lo mismo, llenándole de apretones de manos y comentarios discernidos.

- ¡Al final los solteros vamos a ser una especie en peligro de extinción! – comentó el bajista.  
- ¿Y dónde haremos la fiesta? – quiso saber Liam.  
- Ya veremos, yo me encargaré de montarlo – respondió el batera.

Kôji le miró, haciéndole una clara advertencia.

- Ni se os ocurra llevarme de nuevo al local de strepteasse de la otra vez.  
- Vale, vale… - se excusó Dave, aludiendo al sitio donde habían celebrado lo que precedió a su sonado divorcio con una famosa actriz de teleseries.

Iban a seguir profundizando en los planes cuando se les pidió educadamente que ocuparan sus puestos. Los cinco se colocaron en fila para saltar a la tarima, aprovechando el japonés para dejarles clara una última apreciación.

- Ni una palabra de esto a la prensa. No quiero que los medios se enteren y lo conviertan en un circo.

Asintieron, deslumbrándoles el brillo de los flashes nada más acudir a la mesa y acomodarse ante los respectivos micrófonos. Takasaka tomó el suyo, pidiendo en un correcto inglés que el orden de las preguntas se respetase, a fin de hacer la media hora lo más provechosa posible.

Le cedió el turno a la corresponsal de MTV Europe como era acostumbrado, dado que las influencias informativas de la cadena se extendían a velocidad pasmosa.

- La gira de vuestro tercer trabajo fue todo un éxito. ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora la separación?

Los artistas se miraron, decidiendo Brett ser el que desmintiera la superchería.

- No vamos a separarnos. Simplemente decidimos tomarnos un descanso indefinido tras el tour para poder llevar a cabo proyectos que conjuntamente nos resultan imposibles.  
- Les hemos convocado hoy para acallar los rumores, dado que sólo están consiguiendo perjudicar a la banda y a nuestros seguidores – añadió Liam.

Otro corresponsal venido desde Finlandia se interesó por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué proyectos son esos?  
- David y yo fundamos hace unos meses un sello discográfico para dar salida a nuevos artistas – explicó Chris -. Brett ha grabado los temas de una banda que pronto verá la luz internacionalmente, además de haber ofrecido varios conciertos como cantante, de los cuáles ya se habló en su día. Y en cuanto a Liam, ha colaborado en la grabación del nuevo disco de Kôji

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia la estrella, tan fría ante las cámaras como de costumbre. Se había puesto de nuevo las gafas, y la escasa zona de su rostro que no estaba oculta bajo los cristales, el cabello y el lustroso abrigo de piel estaba extremadamente impasible.

- ¿Un nuevo disco? – preguntó alguien cuya identidad poco importaba, puesto que era la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer.  
- Sí – respondió, acercándose el aparato a los labios -. En estos momentos me encuentro inmerso en la grabación de mi primer trabajo como pianista. Saldrá a la venta el mes que viene, recibirán información por escrito cuando corresponda.

Algo incómodo por la desviación del tema principal que los profesionales estaban haciendo, Kôji no respondió más al respecto, decidiendo dar por terminada la rueda tras veinte minutos de rodeos.

- En breve regresaremos a los estudios para preparar el cuarto álbum de la banda.  
- ¿Habrá gira?  
- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Dave -. Pero no será tan extensa como las anteriores. Las fechas serán comunicadas con toda la antelación posible.

El manager dio por concluida la comparecencia, formándose una estridente nube de gritos y zumbidos electrónicos.

Ya lo habían hecho: en cuestión de pocos minutos la web oficial haría públicas las declaraciones minuciosamente, los programas musicales repetirían hasta la saciedad las mismas imágenes con los titulares incrustados, y las revistas se llenarían de apreciaciones personales de los redactores. Al menos contarían con un par de meses de tranquilidad hasta poder tener el disco a punto.

Era el juego del rock, un tren en el que se habían subido y del que no pensaban bajarse hasta el final de un largo trayecto. Con decenas de Discos de Oro obtenidos en los mercados más competitivos de la industria, dos Britt Awards en su haber y el record de haber llenado el Wembley Arena por tres noches consecutivas, se podía afirmar que el título de banda revelación se les había quedado pequeño hacía demasiado.

Pero seguir avanzando en el éxito era una tarea más complicada que debutar en los grandes escenarios, y los cinco lo sabían. Así que dedicaron los últimos minutos antes de marchar cada uno por su cuenta a comentar lo ocurrido, establecer un calendario para la elección de los nuevos temas y, sobre todo, a realizar mil y una apreciaciones sobre la que era, sin duda, la mejor noticia del día.

**- 4 -**

Era de noche cuando Kôji regresó a casa, accediendo a la misma por la puerta del garaje. Una tenue luz azulada provenía del salón, encontrando a Takuto viendo algo en la tele.

Dejó sus cosas en el perchero del recibidor y se fue a la cocina, llenando dos copas de vino blanco. Tras ello, las dejó sobre la mesita del salón y se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Izumi.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?  
- El último partido del Glasgow Rangers – respondió -. Son nuestros rivales en la eliminatoria de la Champions, hay que romper su defensa de alguna manera.

Le miró, con sus brillantes y oscuros ojos fijos en la pantalla, concentrado en la tarea de encontrar argumentos que rebatir ante el entrenador del equipo, ejerciendo uno de los tantos deberes y privilegios de su cargo.

Contempló durante un largo rato su rostro perfecto, sintiendo la respiración acompasada y el calor constante que emitía su piel. Le deseó como si fuese la primera vez que veía, quedando hechizado.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la rueda? – quiso saber el futbolista.

Kôji no le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado levantándole el borde de la camiseta de tirantes con los labios para besarle el límite del abdomen. Se deleitó con la forma de los músculos, y el inicio de la cicatriz en la cadera cuyo relieve estaba a su alcance.

El delantero esperó, creyendo que no iría a más, pero cuando las caricias y roces mostraron intenciones evidentes, intervino.

- Nada de sexo¿te acuerdas?  
- No seas aburrido… es una tradición sin lógica. ¡Pero si de virgen ya no te queda ni el pensamiento! – contraatacó, deslizándose por debajo del pantalón.

Takuto empleó un cojín como arma aplastándolo contra su nariz, hasta que el cantante agitó los brazos para que le dejase respirar.

- ¡Ahí no – rogó -, que mi cara es mi!  
- Mejor instrumento de marketing – añadió Izumi, sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Se miraron, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice. Estaban completamente solos ahora que ya era oficial su compromiso.

- Al menos no me rechazarás esto – le dijo, tendiéndole la copa.  
- No voy a caer de nuevo en tu viejo truco de emborracharme – replicó Izumi, tomándola.  
- Sólo un brindis, para que salga bien.

El vidrio rechinó, y degustaron un poco de la aromática y fresca bebida. Takuto puso en pausa el partido, peinando lentamente la cabellera con la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el recipiente.

- He llamado a todo el mundo¿se lo has dicho a los chicos?  
- Sí. Ya están tramando la despedida de soltero – le contó -. Supuse que no querrías ir.  
- Prefiero quedarme aquí tranquilamente con Serika y Yûgo.

Dio otro pequeño sorbo antes de dejar la copa en el mueble, preguntándole algo que había estado sopesando toda la tarde.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a tu sobrino? Al fin y al cabo no nos ha dado problemas. Alguien debería representar a tu familia, sobre todo si es el último.

Kôji se terminó la bebida, sosteniendo el cristal, pensativo.

- No es mi único familiar vivo. Supongo que mi hermanastra seguirá por ahí.  
- ¿Tienes una hermana? – preguntó Izumi.  
- Sí, algo más joven que yo. No he vuelto a verla desde la lectura del testamento, ignoro qué habrá sido de ella.  
- Pues hazlo. Es un buen momento para que retoméis el contacto.

Él le miró en silencio, acentuándose la dureza que instintivamente surgía en sus ojos cuando hablaban del tema.

- ¿A estas alturas te sigues fiando del clan Nanjo? Cuanto más alejados estemos de ellos, mejor.  
- Creía que el hacha de guerra se había enterrado. ¿Qué motivos van a tener para volver a las andadas?

Kôji suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Le diré a Shibuya que me consiga su dirección. - ¿Te importa si sigo viendo el partido?  
- No, capitán… - musitó, dándose la vuelta y terminando de usarle como almohada, sin resistirse a quedarse dormido enredado en su cuerpo.

Cuando ya se había sumido en un dulce sopor, Takuto volvió a requerirle.

- Oye Kôji, tenemos que solucionar cuanto antes lo de los anillos. Habrá que buscar un hueco que los dos tengamos libre para elegirlas y…

Él respondió sin mirarle.

- No voy a comprarme otra alianza. - ¿Quieres que usemos estas? - ¿Y por qué no?

Takuto miró la suya. Aunque era de plata maciza tenía signos visibles del uso, como algunos arañazos y falta de brillo.

- Es que me costaron poco más de diez libras…  
- Pero es mi anillo, me lo regalaste tú. No quiero otro.

Dado que tenían que encontrar una solución que satisficiera a las dos partes, el cantante creyó dar con la adecuada.

- Déjame el tuyo. Mandaré a que los chapen en oro¿te parece?

Él emitió un murmullo afirmativo, depositando de nuevo los cinco sentidos en los veintidós jugadores de la pantalla, sabiendo que sería una de las pocas noches tranquilas que iban a poder disfrutar antes del día señalado.

**- 5 -**

El sol asomaba por las cortinas, pintando los rincones con su luz anaranjada. Y como todas las mañanas, Nadeshiko lo recibió sin otra compañía que la de su reflejo en el tocador que presidía la alcoba.

Cepilló su espesa cabellera azabache, mirándose, sintiendo recelo de sí misma.

Esa no era la vida que siempre había querido. Había nacido con sangre de guerrera, la habían nombrado maestra en artes marciales, y había renunciado al puesto por considerarse traicionada.

En un linaje tan antiguo como el de los Nanjo, nadie se acordaba de ella por haber nacido mujer. No importaba que fuese tan hábil y rápida con la espada como sus hermanos, puesto que su padre ni siquiera la incluyó en los privilegios post mortem. Además, sabía que ese falso nombramiento como estandarte del Shinkageryû se debía a la necesidad, a la urgencia de delegar cuando no había nadie que pudiese representar el cargo.

Mas en Corea no había conseguido lo que anhelaba. Ser la perfecta mujer de un hombre de negocios no era el rol ansiado. Su corazón ya no palpitaba al ver regresar a su marido de viajes en los que, estaba segura, conocía el candor de otras sin su consentimiento.

Estaba harta de ser sumisa, de flotar a la deriva. Quería empuñar la espada de su coraje, y forjarse un futuro sin depender de nadie.

Pero necesitaba algo que le llevase a romper con la monotonía y despojarse del miedo a los cambios, ese que las personas albergan de forma primitiva. Se cubrió con un exquisito kimono de seda, y al abrir la puerta dio con un sobre que posiblemente la criada había dejado allí para que lo viesa.

Lo tomó no sin cierta curiosidad, y lo analizó sentada en la cama. Habían escrito su nombre y dirección a pluma sobre un papel de gran calidad. No tenía remitente, pero por el sellado comprobó que venía desde Inglaterra, y que había sido enviado por mensajero privado.

Se le aceleró el pulso al abrirlo, y todavía más cuando leyó la carta que contenía.

- Hermano… - musitó.

Kôji, el rebelde, el renegado. El escogido por el padre de ambos. Aquél cuyo rostro había visto empapelando las calles de Seúl, y cuyas canciones habían sonado sin descanso durante los últimos cuatro años.

Kôji, por el que tanto aprecio había sentido pese a su traición a la familia. Mas en ese aspecto¿no era ella igual?

Releyó en voz baja lo que la nota le decía, constatando que se trataba de una invitación para que acudiera al lejano país donde residía, con el fin de asistir a su enlace.

Era un texto pragmático, directo y conciso, sin ninguna emotividad. El cantante le daba a entender que si decidía ir, sería bienvenida, y que si por el contrario prefería no hacerlo, le era indiferente. Justo la actitud que de él esperaba.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Tenía veinticinco años y nada que perder. Aquella era la coartada idónea para su resurgimiento: otro país, otro entorno, y la comprensión de la única persona con la que todavía compartía vínculos genéticos, o eso creía.

Él también era un incomprendido. La entendería.

Se decidió. Abrió el cajón del tocador y extrajo una daga de carey que le había dado su cuñada, antes de recibir la triste noticia de su suicidio. Era un objeto destinado a las mujeres, para que éstas pudieran decidir sobre su propio destino, y Nadeshiko así hizo.

La tomó con fuerza, y fue cortando sus largos cabellos en pequeños mechones que se desparramaron a sus pies. No se detuvo hasta que la transformación de su aspecto fue sobria, representando el cambio que se había vaticinado en su interior.

Apenas dos horas después estaba en el aeropuerto de la capital surcoreana. Llevaba consigo las pertenencias fundamentales, una gran suma de dinero en efectivo que había extraído de la cuenta corriente y seguridad en sí misma.

Por el contrario, le faltaba su anillo de casada, el cuál había dejado sobre el lecho marital, acompañando a los papeles rubricados del divorcio.


	3. Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

Gracias a la trepidante elaboración de las listas, las llamadas telefónicas, comprobaciones y demás pormenores del evento, las semanas volaron; para cuando Serika pudo tomarse un respiro a la sombra del jardín todo estaba prácticamente montado.

Tachó la última tarea pendiente apuntada en el cuaderno, sintiendo una honda satisfacción al esparcir la tinta del bolígrafo sobre su caligrafía, y elevó la vista para observar la elegante plataforma con estrado que habían instalado junto a los asientos, divididos en dos bandos según dictaba el protocolo.

A apenas dos días para que se oficiara el enlace, sólo quedaban por ultimar los aspectos imprescindibles, como era el caso de la llegada de los invitados. Adecuar los horarios de los vuelos internacionales con las estancias no le resultó demasiado complicado tras su experiencia previa como productora, así que si no había retrasos por parte de las compañías, los provenientes de Japón debían estar a punto de aterrizar, o ya lo habían hecho.

Los empleados contratados para armar la estructura le tendieron los recibos correspondientes para que los firmara, dejándola lista para ser decorada la mañana misma de la boda. Dio una breve vuelta alrededor tras marcharse los trabajadores, imaginando lo lleno de vida que quedaría el lugar con las cuarenta personas confirmadas, las luces, el color y, en especial, lo emotivo de aquella reunión.

Los setos y el césped habían sido podados con formas simétricas, los toldos, firmemente sujetos al suelo, transmitían solidez a prueba de lluvia imprevista, y las baldosas de cerámica que llevaban desde la salida principal de la casa hasta el pequeño recinto erigido estaban impolutas.

- Bueno… por hoy no se puede hacer nada más – afirmó, estirándose.

Casi al instante escuchó los pasos cortos y veloces con los que su hijo se aproximaba, desplegando una sonrisa al cogerlo. Le hizo una carantoña, embelesada por los ojazos castaños ahora fijos en los suyos.

- ¿Cuándo viene Yûgo?  
- Eso me gustaría saber a mí también – replicó otra voz no demasiado lejos.

Takuto se reunió con ellos, mirando asombrado el resultado final. Se apartó el flequillo, dejando por inercia la mano libre apoyada en la cintura.

- Si no fuera por el panel del garaje, no me creería que vivo aquí.

Ella rió, presumiendo de sus cualidades para aceptar el reto de organizarlo y salir airosa. Comprobó que eran casi las seis de la tarde, dándole a ambos una respuesta que satisficiera la duda.

- Me mandó un mensaje hace un rato, estaban esperando el equipaje. Supongo que no deberían tardar demasiado.

Dedicó unos segundos a analizar el rostro del futbolista, encontrándole sutilmente relajado. No se percibía en él menor signo de nerviosismo, ni siquiera de agobio, lo cuál era a su parecer un excelente buen augurio. Había seguido a rajatabla su petición de no alterarse por nada, limitándose a disfrutar del día cuando llegase, y éste estaba tan cerca que terminaría por acabarse en un suspiro.

- Sólo espero que no te dé por escarbar entre los rosales… - comentó Takuto, dándole una palmadita en el cráneo a Titán.

Justamente fue su fino olfato el que les alertó del esperado arribo. El taxi acababa de detenerse ante la puerta del jardín y el perro ya se encontraba ante la misma, moviendo efusivamente el rabo para recibirle.

Cuando su dueño la abrió, aprovechó para hacer gala del saludo que le habían enseñado a controlar con los desconocidos, desplegando la total envergadura sobre el joven.

- ¡Sigues pesando lo tuyo, colega! – exclamó Yûgo, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer por los kilos del can y los de su maleta.

A la bienvenida de la mascota se sumaron los demás, recibiendo Serika y Takuto a su hermano pequeño con la euforia de siempre. El niño se las ingenió para encaramarse a su otro tío, y el delantero tomó la bolsa de viaje para llevarla él mismo hasta la habitación que le habían preparado.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – quiso saber la única mujer presente.  
- Bien, bastante tranquilo. Pero tantas horas de vuelo me matan.

Él también alucinó con el aspecto que había cobrado el jardín, acercándose un poco hasta las verjas de madera blanca que delimitaban la zona del festejo. Los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar en el interior de la vivienda, aprovechando Serika para plantear que algo no le cuadraba.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido solo?  
- Papá y mamá estaban cansados, prefirieron irse directamente al hotel – respondió.

El mayor la miró primero a ella, y luego al recién llegado.

- Creo que no se refería a eso.

Su gesto se volvió neutral, desviando la mirada instintivamente.

- Es que hemos roto. No os lo quería decir por teléfono, espero que no os cause muchos problemas tener una plaza libre.

Izumi se puso serio, casi triste, hablándole de cerca.

- Vaya… ¿y cómo estás?  
- Bien, fui yo el que lo decidió.

Yûgo le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sonriendo con ganas mostrando sus intenciones de pasar unos días estupendos junto a la familia.

- Olvídate de eso¿vale? Ahora el protagonista eres tú. Me hace mucha ilusión que todo esto esté ocurriendo.

Takuto le tomó la cabeza cariñosamente, atrayéndola hacia la suya a la par que entraban al salón. Le apenaba que su vida sentimental no terminara de cuajar, pero él todavía era muy joven, con veintitrés años le quedaba un mundo entero de posibilidades por descubrir.

Hablaron largo y tendido, sacaron la ropa de la maleta y la extendieron para que no se arrugase, e incluso planearon la divertida madrugada que iban a pasar desperdigados por el sofá ante un montón de videos caseros, cuando el antaño jugador de baloncesto se extrañó por la ausencia del otro integrante de la pareja.

- ¿Y Kôji?  
- Salió de compras por la mañana y aún no ha vuelto – resopló Takuto -. Tenía que ir a buscar su traje, y no sé qué más.

Serika se asomó por la ventana de la cocina al escuchar el ruido de un motor.

- Creo que ahí viene…

En efecto, al poco el vocalista hacía aparición cargando con un sinfín de bolsas y cara de circunstancias. Cerró la puerta de una patada dado que le resultaba imposible hacerlo de otra forma, y bufó protestando contra el bullicioso tráfico del centro de Londres.  
- Menudo infierno, me he pasado 40 minutos en un atasco para salir de Harrods.

Dejó el cargamento sobre la alfombra, acudiendo el chiquillo a curiosear el contenido de tanto paquete de llamativos colores.

- ¿Te has traído la tienda entera? No se te puede dejar salir con la tarjeta de crédito – le medio regañó Takuto.

Él se quitó las gafas de sol y tendió la mano al que pronto sería oficialmente su cuñado, teniendo un gesto cortés tras haber limado a base de constancia las asperezas del pasado.

- Hola Yûgo, menos mal que estás aquí. Estos tres no dejaban de hablar de ti.

Serika se acercó al cantante, susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Ya las tienes?

Asintió, metiendo discretamente la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina e introduciendo una cajita en el de ella, cumpliendo lo pactado a espaldas de Izumi.

Y mientras los novios subían al dormitorio para guardar en cajones correctos la avalancha de prendas adquiridas, los hermanos cuchichearon cómplicemente junto a Hideki.

- ¿Queréis ver los anillos? – susurró la guardiana.

Ambos contestaron afirmativamente, abriendo Serika la caja con lentitud. Quedó maravillada por el resultado: el oro relucía tanto que no parecían ser las viejas alianzas de Gavdós.

- ¿Estarán grabadas? – preguntó Yûgo con curiosidad.  
- Pues no lo sé… - dijo ella, sacándolas y exhibiéndolas desde lo alto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la inscripción del interior de las joyas, pronunciando para sus adentros lo que aquellas letras simbolizaban, resumiendo en ocho caracteres la historia de amor emprendida entre su hermano mayor y el cantante cuando ellos dos eran apenas unos niños.

_K + T - 1989_

Tan ensimismados estaban que tardaron en reaccionar al ruido producido en la escalera al ser descendidos los peldaños, apresurándose Serika a guardar la caja sin levantar sospechas. Kôji se había cambiado de camisa y se ajustaba las lentes de ver, siendo seguido por Takuto a escasos centímetros.

- ¿No vas a cenar nada antes de irte?  
- Me han prohibido que comiera y que llevara el coche – comentó en referencia a las indicaciones recibidas por los integrantes del conjunto musical -, así que no sé ni cuándo ni en qué condiciones llegaré.  
- ¿Llamo a un taxi?  
- No, me está esperando uno fuera.

Se miraron, despidiéndose él agitando la mano tras tan breves momentos en el chalet.

- Pásalo bien y no te pases bebiendo – añadió el futbolista.  
- Y vosotros también, sobre todo lo último – ironizó Kôji, besándole en los labios y poniendo rumbo a su última parada del día.

El capitán del Chelsea se quedó en el marco hasta que él salió a la calle y el vehículo se alejó, quedando el barrio residencial sumido en la quietud.

Al constatar que tenía en el salón a sus tres debilidades, supo que era sin duda la mejor manera en la que podía pasar su particular despedida de soltero. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se puso manos a la obra, llenándose la casa de sus presencias y del ambiente que creaban cuando estaban juntos.

**

* * *

**

Gracias a los ingresos relacionados directamente con la fama, Dave había hecho realidad su viejo sueño de crearse un rincón de esparcimiento en su propia vivienda. El salón entero era como una magnífica sala de entretenimiento, en donde no faltaba la mesa de billar americana ni una barra en la que preparar y servir todo tipo de cócteles.

¿A quién le importaba el excentricismo cuando del techo colgaba una auténtica bola de espejos, y de la pared un televisor plano de alta definición?

Un disco de Blur sonaba de fondo en el minimalista reproductor musical, y en torno al ordenador Liam y Chris recibían explicaciones por parte del batería, el cuál hacía rato que navegaba por la página web del Sex Shop más conocido de toda Inglaterra.

- ¿Al final cuál compraste? – pregunto Liam, puesto que había dado su opinión personal sobre toda la gama de juegos eróticos que estaban disponibles en el site.  
- Éste – dijo Dave, pinchando sobre la imagen del que había recibido por correo certificado unos días antes.

El bajista dudó, pues aunque había sido el único en dar ciertas pegas al regalo, su alegato no había servido de nada.

- ¿Seguro que va a ser buena idea?  
- ¡Claro! Nos reiremos de lo lindo – comentó Brett desde la barra.

Chris se cruzó de brazos, sin terminar de convencerse.

- Como queráis, pero sabiendo el carácter que tiene Kôji, una de dos: o le encanta, o nos manda directamente a todos a tomar por el c…  
- ¡Hey, ya está aquí! – exclamó Dave, interrumpiendo la frase en el momento preciso.

Los cuatro se agolparon en el recibidor, algunos portando sendas latas de cerveza, aclamándole nada más entrar al lujoso apartamento.

- ¡Ya era hora¿Dónde te habías metido?  
- ¿Habéis empezado sin mí? – preguntó Kôji, echando una visual al panorama.

La temperatura era agradable, sobre el mueble bar había decenas de botellas repletas de variados licores y, lo que era mejor, ningún periodista sospechaba del motivo de aquella juerga casi clandestina.

- Bah, no habéis contratado bailarina – comentó él, simulando decepción.  
- No, pero mira quién ha venido… - dijo Dave señalando hacia un lado.

Al escuchar la frase, Katsumi se asomó como un resorte con sus ojos convertidos en dos rendijas de tanta expresividad.

- ¡El alma de la fiesta! – se autoproclamó.

Aunque ya no fuese el manager del grupo, los chicos le tenían en especial estima y siempre que podían le arrancaban del fonendoscopio y las guardias en el hospital infantil donde ejercía.

- Ya me extrañaba no haberte visto en casa – agregó el homenajeado en referencia al médico.  
- Vine directo, le pedí a Seri que no te dijera nada. ¡Estoy reventado, pero da igual!

Habían encargado comida italiana en un famoso restaurante de la zona, así que descorcharon la primera de las tantas botellas que caerían a lo largo de la noche mientras tomaban asiento ante el televisor, escogiendo Dave por iniciativa hacerlo en el suelo para tener control absoluto sobre el reproductor de video.

Devoraron sin modal alguno, haciendo todo aquello que en sus respectivos hogares les estaba vetado, charlando y riendo sin desdén.

- ¿Qué tal es Rose en la cama, Brett? – le preguntaron, en referencia a la cantante de punk con la que hacía poco que salía.  
- ¿A ti qué te importa, capullo? – respondió.  
- Pues si no me lo dices, tendré que comprobarlo yo mismo – bromeó el inquilino.

Kôji se había terminado la segunda copa cuando nuevamente el batería pidió un poco de atención, elevando la voz por encima del estruendo general.

- ¡Escuchen, caballeros! Gracias al Doctor Shibuya, vamos a poder disfrutar de una primicia, un recuerdo histórico en honor al que va a pisar la vicaría en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.  
- Corta el rollo y pon el porno ya – gritó Liam.  
- No es porno… ¡sino algo mucho mejor!

Miraron expectantes la pantalla cuando Dave puso en marcha el videocasete y, tras los instantes que la cinta tardó en estabilizarse, los ingleses contemplaron estupefactos a un Kôji adolescente envuelto en sábanas junto a la exultante Mieko Minamimoto.

Los diálogos pastelosos pese a ser en japonés, la composición de los planos y la música dramática pronto les dio a entender que estaban visionando un producto de la remota época en la que Kôji actuaba en series para televisión.

Fue Chris el primero que apuntó a la pantalla con el dedo, estallando en carcajadas.

- ¡Es un culebrón!

Los cinco se partían de la risa, mientras que el vocalista atravesaba con la mirada al autor de la sorpresa.

- ¡Es que me pidieron que trajera algo auténtico! – se excusó Katsumi secándose las lagrimas.  
- La próxima vez que me pidan que vaya a buscar a tu hijo al colegio, me acordaré de esto – amenazó.

Dave no le quitaba ojo de encima a la mujer, haciendo más comentarios ayudado por el alcohol.

- ¡Qué buena que está! Debía tener un polvazo…  
- Lo tenía – afirmó Kôji rotundamente.

El batera se giró, sin dar crédito.

- ¿En serio te la tirabas?  
- Shibuya es testigo.

Los músicos miraron a la vez a Katsumi, el cuál añadió los matices correspondientes.

- No quiere decir que me dedicara a fisgonear¿eh? - Jo, tío¡eres mi ídolo! – exclamó Dave, admirando la conquista de su compañero.

Vieron el resto del episodio haciendo mil y una preguntas y conjeturas al respecto, decidiendo los chicos que era el momento adecuado para hacer entrega de los regalos.

- ¿Cuál le damos primero? - El serio, lo mejor para el final – decidieron.

Kôji dejó que volvieran a llenarle el vaso de aquel wiskey irlandés que habían importado exclusivamente para la ocasión, manteniendo pacientemente los ojos cerrados mientras oía el escándalo. Los demás se sentaron a su lado, algunos incluso en frente para no perderse las reacciones.

- ¡Adelante! Nos costó Dios y ayuda decidirnos.

Él empezó a desenvolver el paquete con lentitud, jaleándole los compradores para que destrozara el papel y se desvelara el misterio. Cuando se hubo deshecho del revestimiento de cartón dio con un estuche en cuero de reducidas dimensiones. Al presionar sobre el seguro la tapa cedió, y pudo entonces ver el par de gemelos hechos en platino y brillantes que habían escogido.

- Pensamos que te quedarían bien – comentó Liam.  
- Sí, "son muy Kôji" – añadió Shibuya.

Él se puso uno en el ojal del puño de la camisa para probarlos, diciendo sin palabras que le gustaban bastante. No le permitieron dedicar más tiempo a eso, puesto que le obligaron a cerrar otra vez los ojos.

- ¡No hagas trampas! – le dijeron, depositando algo sobre las rodillas del intérprete.

Las risas volvieron a aflorar cuando elevó ambas cejas sin dejar de mirar el diseño de la portada del juego de mesa, o más bien, de cama.

- ¿"_Gaymasutra_"? – preguntó retóricamente.

Dado que Dave no podía dejar de reírse, fue Brett el que expuso los motivos colectivos por el que se lo entregaban.

- Ya sabes, matrimonio y rutina.  
- Sois unos cabrones – exclamó Kôji -. Yo aquí a palo seco, y vosotros con éstas.  
- ¿Te tienen a raya? – preguntó Chris.  
- Es patético tener poluciones nocturnas a estas alturas.

Por si aún albergaban alguna duda acerca del grado de aceptación del cantante con respecto al juego, no les quedó ninguna cuando le pidieron que lo abriese, negándose él en rotundo.

- Ni hablar. Ya os contaré cómo fue el estreno en Escocia...

El batería se dio por satisfecho, animando la celebración con su irreverente sentido del humor. Las horas transcurrieron amenas, cometiendo el homenajeado los últimos excesos que restaban a su ya agonizante soltería.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que habían acostado al niño, y por eso pudieron campar a sus anchas en el salón mientras veían una de los tantos dvd's que Katsumi había montado con grabaciones domésticas. Takuto puso en pausa la imagen, señalando algo en lo que sus hermanos no habían reparado, consiguiendo que éstos se llevaran las manos al estómago de lo que les dolía tras tanto reír.

- Fijaos bien, es justo aquí – comentó.

Se concentraron en el fotograma, tanto que el sonido del portero automático les dio un buen susto. El futbolista miró extrañado el reloj, comprobando que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Se dirigió al pequeño monitor que había junto a la nevera, accionando el intercomunicador para hablar con la persona que había tocado al timbre electrónico. Pudo ver el rostro en blanco y negro de una mujer, cosa que le alertó aún más.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó, molesto.

La chica pareció dudar, mirando fijamente al aparato.

- Soy Nadeshiko Nanjo.

Atónito, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, decidiendo coger su chaqueta del perchero y salir a la calle sin mayores retrasos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Serika.  
- Es la hermana de Kôji – respondió.

Cerró la puerta y ató momentáneamente a Titán, terminando por salir a su encuentro tras evitar los dispositivos de seguridad. La noche era apacible y no había nadie por las aceras, tan solo aquella joven de constitución delgada, facciones inconfundibles y voz cristalina.

- Tú debes ser Izumi-kun – dijo con respeto.

Él asintió, observando los rasgos de su cara y confirmando que su identidad era cierta. Aunque los cabellos eran oscuros y sus ojos no parecían desalmados en situaciones adversas, mantenía las inconfundibles señas de identidad de los lazos de sangre.

- Kôji no está en casa, ha salido con sus amigos – anunció -, pero si lo deseas puedes pasar, aunque no te esperábamos.

Nadeshiko tomó el equipaje, disculpándose.

- Siento no haber confirmado mi visita, pero partí de Corea precipitadamente. Puedo buscar donde dormir esta noche.  
- No, pasa por favor – insistió Takuto, obligándose a sí mismo a confiar en ella, sin dejar que su pasado con los restantes Nanjo le influyese.

La joven finalmente accedió, entrando a la vivienda detrás de él con cierta timidez. Saber en su día que su hermanastro compartía vida con otro hombre le había turbado, mas ahora, al estar ante éste y entrar en la casa de ambos, palpando la parte tangible de la relación que mantenían, se sintió fascinada y aturdida.

Siempre había creído que la actitud de Kôji y sus fugas de los entrenamientos, los saltos del toque de queda o la actitud desafiante al Patriarca eran puros actos de rebeldía, pero aquello era una sublevación total para con lo que la tradicional escuela nipona representaba.

Por mucho que buscó, no percibió en las dependencias indicio alguno de las artes marciales, ni siquiera de su origen asiático. Tan sólo una casa de estilo occidental en la que pronto se consumaría un matrimonio que ni su padre ni los ancianos miembros del jurado habrían podido entender, ni mucho menos aceptar.

Supo que su mera presencia allí, junto al prometido de su hermanastro, era también la mayor osadía que había cometido contra la asfixiante normativa que hasta entonces la había regido. Una rebeldía real que le hacía sentirse viva.

- El salón está por aquí – le dijo.

Nadeshiko agarró su maleta por el asa, sosteniendo las expresiones anonadadas de las otras dos personas que ocupaban la estancia.

- Ellos son mis hermanos.  
- Encantada – se apresuró a decir Serika con una breve reverencia.

Yûgo, por su parte, tuvo igual gesto un poco más tarde, pues estaba demasiado centrado en pensar que todos los integrantes de la familia Nanjo debían ser extraterrestres, a juzgar por la belleza extrema que poseían.  
- ¿Quieres una taza de té? – ofreció ella, suponiendo que debía encontrarse fatigada si acababa de llegar del aeropuerto.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, notoriamente cortada. Yûgo le hizo un hueco en el sofá y decidió apagar el televisor, dado que la situación se había tornado algo tensa.

- Yo también quiero otra, Seri – pidió Takuto, sentándose al lado de la visitante.

Durante segundos que parecieron incómodamente largos mantuvieron los labios sellados, hasta que el futbolista decidió romper el hielo e ir directamente al trasfondo del asunto.

- No sabíamos si te había llegado la invitación, fue complicado dar con tu paradero.  
- Muchas gracias por enviarla – contestó, aceptando la infusión que la otra chica le tendió -, pero como he dicho antes no tuve tiempo de responderla. Hice las maletas directamente sin pensar en lo demás.  
- Vaya, había contado con un acompañante, por si acaso – comentó Serika más bien para sus adentros.

Nadeshiko esbozó una tenue sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo, plena de dicha.

- De hecho así iba a ser, pero cambié de opinión. He dejado a mi marido, dudo que sepa donde me encuentro ahora.

Los tres Izumi no se esperaban tal declaración, mas Takuto estaba acostumbrado a esas inverosímiles acciones.

- Kôji me ha dicho que hace años que no os habláis. Me preguntaba cuáles son tus intenciones con respecto a nosotros.

Ella sorbió un poco del té a la usanza nipona, dejando la taza lentamente sobre sus manos apoyadas en los muslos.

- Nunca hemos estado lo que se dice unidos, yo era muy joven cuando nos dejó y por la educación que recibí no se me estaba permitido entrenar con los demás. Pero siempre le he estimado, de todos mis hermanos es con el que más me he sentido identificada.

Él sintió una punzada en el pecho, la que le acompañaba al rememorar los escasos pero intensos encontronazos con el clan del que Kôji había querido desligarse a toda costa. Continuó el diálogo serena y fríamente.

- Yo conocí a Hirose y Akihito. Y también a Tatsuomi, él llegará a Londres a primera hora si no hay novedades.

El cuerpo entero de Nadeshiko se estremeció, resbalándose la taza y derramándose la bebida por el suelo. Logró balbucear una disculpa mientras se arrodillaba sobre la alfombra, tratando de secarla con los pliegues de su vestido. Sus manos temblorosas rozaron las de Takuto cuanto éste trató de disuadirle de ello, no pudiendo retener la pregunta.

- ¿Tatsuomi está vivo? Creí que había muerto en el incendio…  
- De hecho ni siquiera fue un accidente.

Izumi no quiso seguir revelando detalles tan íntimos, pues consideraba que debía quedar entre ellos dos. Así que le miró a los ojos, queriendo calmarla y advertirle.

- No soy quién para juzgar a tu familia, y menos a ti, pero desde que supieron lo que hay entre Kôji y yo no dejaron de perseguirnos. Pareces distinta, y por eso te diré algo que no deberías tomarte a la ligera: yo puedo ser persuasivo, pero tu hermano no. Créeme cuando te aseguro que si intentas remover aunque sea un ápice el pasado, él no tendrá ninguna piedad. Le conozco perfectamente y lo he sufrido en mis carnes, así que, por favor, márchate si era eso lo que pretendías.

Yûgo y Serika atendían a la escena, involucrados también en el relato de las desgracias que a todos había tocado por gracia de los ya desaparecidos parientes de Nadeshiko.

Ella terminó de secar el té, siendo todo lo sincera que la impresión le permitía.

- No quiero interponerme entre vosotros, tan sólo quiero saber la verdad. He llevado una venda todo este tiempo, y deseo que mi hermano me la quite.

Irguió el torso, marchitándose la flor delicada que hasta el momento había aparentando ser y sacando a la superficie su porte orgulloso y noble.

- Necesito que uno de los míos me reconozca como lo que soy, y que no me sigan ignorando.

Takuto asintió, decidiendo que la velada había tocado su fin. Le ayudó a incorporarse, proponiéndole a continuación Serika que le acompañase al vestidor para ponerse ropa cómoda, mientras que los chicos le preparaban una improvisada cama reuniendo almohadones y algunas mantas sobre el sofá.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol no hicieron necesario que encendieran la luz del porche, pero ni siquiera la claridad facilitó la ardua tarea de meter las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

- ¡Un poco más a la izquierda! – gritó Katsumi.  
- ¡Cállate! Estás borracho – respondió Kôji, con su característico mal humor etílico.  
- ¡Y tú también! Anda, deja que lo haga yo.

Pelearon por hacerse con el control, acabando por abrir sin saber demasiado bien de quién era el mérito, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y caminar derechos.

- Creo que ya no soy lo que era antes… mi resistencia se ha ido a pique – comentó Shibuya con la risa fácil, buscando en la cocina un vaso de agua.

Por su parte, el cantante decidió que ni iba a intentar subir las escaleras a su dormitorio, puesto que no quería tentar a la suerte.

- Yo me voy a echar aquí mismo – murmuró, subiéndose al respaldo del sofá y dejándose caer.  
- ¡Buena idea! Te acompaño.

Él iba a hacer lo mismo, pero al mirar la mullida zona sobre la que debía aterrizar, se dijo que o estaba demasiado colocado y un cojín con ojos le miraba, o alguien le había robado el sitio.

- ¿Seri? – preguntó.

La mujer negó con un movimiento horizontal, cubriendo sus formas con la colcha. Se había despertado del susto al escuchar el impacto de su hermanastro a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Soy Nadeshiko, Shibuya.

Katsumi se restregó los párpados, apurando la vista para poder identificarla. Entonces, y pese a las seis o siete copas de más que llevaba encima, reconoció en la tez madura de la invitada a la chica que tantas lágrimas había vertido en el velatorio de Ryuichiro Nanjo, cuando se hicieron públicas las últimas voluntades ante sus cuatro hijos y los consejeros de confianza.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndola sonar.

- ¡Nadeshiko¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! – exclamó, incapaz de controlar el volumen de su voz.

Ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que mantuviera silencio, respondiéndole él riendo.

- ¿Lo dices por Kôji? Tranquila, ya está como un tronco. Dudo que le podamos despertar en al menos cinco horas.

Apenas tras haber dicho eso, recordó que otras cuatro personas se encontraban en la casa, adoptando pose de niño travieso.

- Perdona, es que estoy un poco… bueno, no hace falta que lo diga. ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
- Anoche. Izumi me recibió, ha sido muy amable.

Shibuya iba a responderle, pero su mujer hizo aparición envuelta en una bata, con el pelo revuelto y evidentes signos de acabar de levantarse.

- No hagáis tanto escándalo, que Hideki está durmiendo.  
- Hola, preciosa – saludó él, tomándola de la cintura y hundiéndose en su cuello, consiguiendo que ella le apartara juguetonamente. - No me digas que…  
- Un poquito, pero no soy el único – le dijo al oído, señalando a Kôji.

Nadeshiko se quedó sentada, observando el rostro del vocalista mientras este se daba la vuelta inconscientemente y gruñía algo ininteligible.

- Vamos a tomar un poco el aire, haré café en cuanto Takuto baje.

Salieron tomados de la mano al jardín, sentándose en las sillas preparadas para recibir a los asistentes a la celebración.

La última Nanjo les siguió, agradeciendo la brisa fresca y el rocío de la mañana. Su corazón latía fuerte por las sensaciones que le inundaban y el destino que parecía estar al alcance de sus manos, listo para ser moldeado como la arcilla.

Durante el vuelo no había dejado de pensar en su esposo, llegando incluso a sentir algo de miedo por las represalias, pero desde que había recalado en aquel lugar sus temores se esfumaron, porque podía mostrarse tal y como era, sin nadie que la coartara o reprimiese.

Por primera vez creyó envidiar realmente a Kôji, no ya por su fama mundial o el talento innato del que ella carecía… sino por ese grupo de personas en el que se había refugiado y reinventado a sí mismo.


	4. Capítulo 4: The fighting spirit

_**Capítulo 4: The fighting spirit**_

- Kôji...

Takuto siguió llamándole subiendo gradualmente la modulación, hasta que la poca paciencia que le quedaba se evaporó. Se sentó en el sofá junto al cuerpo yaciente del vocalista, el cuál seguía sin inmutarse pese a los estímulos.

- ¡Kôji! – insistió, consiguiendo que él frunciera el rostro, evitando la claridad.  
- Sólo un poco más... – murmuró.

Ya que no sabía cómo seguir excusándose ante las personas que en el jardín esperaban, actuó tajantemente derramándole por encima el agua que había traído consigo, esperando no tener que recurrir a ella.

Él se sobresaltó por el frío que invadió cara y parte de su ropa. Tenía los sentidos adormilados y una resaca digna de ser pasada entre sábanas lo que restaba de jornada.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Iré a la habitación – rezongó.

Izumi negó, secándole las gotas que le bajaban por la barbilla.

- Espabílate. Tu hermana llegó de madrugada, y tu sobrino hace apenas dos horas. Tenéis cosas de las que hablar.  
- Genial. Justo lo que me faltaba.

Suspiró, poniéndose en pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su aliento le delataba, mas no era motivo suficiente con el que conseguir retrasar la comparecencia.

- Mejor ni pregunto qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche – añadió Takuto colocando las manos sobre su espalda para empujarle hacia la puerta -. Por cierto¿qué es eso que hay en la bolsa?  
- Nada. Ya lo verás – respondió en alusión a sus regalos, los cuáles serían desvelados en momento oportuno.

Cuando salieron juntos al jardín la luz era tan intensa que dolía. Hacía un sol espléndido situado en su cenit, aprovechando los presentes para disfrutarlo en la piscina. Shibuya y Yûgo jugaban con Hideki introducidos hasta la cintura, y Serika les observaba desde el bordillo.

- ¡Buenos días, o tardes! – saludó Katsumi, ya repuesto del exceso de alcohol tras una buena dosis de cafeína y actividad.

Kôji desvió su atención hacia los bancos que habían instalado junto a la plataforma. El recinto de madera blanca era de forma romboidal, compuesto de finas tablas entretejidas en exquisito diseño. Un atril aguardaba al juez que oficiaría la ceremonia, y el pasillo formado por los asientos prolongaba el sendero de baldosas que conducía hasta la casa.

La armonía del conjunto únicamente se rompía con el componente humano, representado por tres ramas de un mismo árbol genealógico.

Anduvo a paso lento y firme, como si estuviese practicando el ritmo adecuado hacia el altar. Nadeshiko y Tatsuomi se incorporaron, y alejado un par de metros Hotsuma vigilaba, expectante, discreto y fiel como correspondía.

La analizó primero a ella. No había cambiado demasiado con respecto a la imagen que recordaba. Tal vez el brillo de sus ojos se había endurecido y las primeras líneas de expresión surgidas alrededor de los labios indicaban que ya no era una niña, pero su esencia permanecía intacta.

En cuanto a él, era justo lo que esperaba encontrar: un metro ochenta de esbelta solidez, mirada inteligente y desproporcionadas manos de espadachín. Un calco de su abuelo y su padre... un calco de sí mismo, aunque a la vez genuino.

- Hermano, cuánto me complace verte – dijo ella rompiendo las distancias para abrazarle como en la noche en que quedaron huérfanos.

La dejó hacer sin moverse, limitándose a permitir que sus finos brazos le rodearan mientras aguardaba a escuchar lo que la ahora grave voz del joven tenía que decirle.

- Voy a cumplir mi promesa, tío Kôji – expuso al fin -. Interpreto por tanto este contacto como una muestra de aprobación.

A lo lejos Takuto les observaba. Parecían tres esculturas pálidas y frías como el mármol luchando por mantener su puesto en el panteón, dispuestas a arremeter en cualquier instante contra las demás.

Yûgo se percató de su gesto preocupado, alongándose sobre el bordillo para tirarle de la mano.

- ¡Entra! Se está muy bien aquí.

Dado que poco más que esperar podía hacer, no se hizo de rogar. Dejó la camiseta sobre el césped y se metió descendiendo por la escalerilla, chapoteando torpemente para hacer reír al niño.

Ajenos a la discernida fiesta acuática, los Nanjo se enzarzaban en un cruce de declaraciones y acusaciones acalladas con los años y las circunstancias.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Nadeshiko, soltándose para mirar a su hermanastro.  
- Creí haberte dejado claro que no me interesa lo que vayas a hacer. Si os he invitado ha sido por cortesía. O hipocresía, como prefiráis llamarlo.

Ella apretó los puños, tratando de unir todos los cabos sueltos que gracias a la conversación matutina con Tatsuomi había vislumbrado. En dos horas se había puesto al tanto de un lustro de sucesos consecutivos.

- ¿Os referís al legado? – volvió a preguntar.

Dado que no respondían, perdió la compostura. Adoptó una pose intimidante, todo lo contrario a lo que la dulzura de su nombre y semblante inspiraba.

- ¡Estoy harta de que se me deje al margen de las artes de la familia¡Yo fui la décimo tercera heredera, tengo derecho a conocer la verdad!

Kôji respondió palabras gélidas, cortantes como una estaca de hielo.

- ¿Qué verdad quieres saber¿Qué padre era un déspota que ignoró tu potencial por ser mujer¿Qué tu sobrino no dudó en cobrarse la vida de Hirose con tal de "restaurar" la tradición?  
- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eras un genio, todos lo decían, pero lo rechazaste. Fuiste un egoísta¿sabes cuántos de nosotros soñábamos con ocupar tu lugar?

Nadeshiko cerró los ojos, uniéndose las frondosas y oscuras pestañas al perfilarse dos líneas negras en su rostro.

- Lo único que quiero es que haya justicia.

Su hermano le elevó la barbilla con los dedos para que volviera a mirarle.

- ¿Conoces la leyenda del tío Sôji?

Ella dudó unos segundos, procediendo Tatsuomi a aportar información.

- Él y Ryuichiro estaban llamados a ser los siguientes en el dôjo. Pero Sôji sentía que era un estorbo para la brillante trayectoria del mayor... así que en el combate de espadas celebrado para elegir al heredero, voluntariamente perdió su brazo izquierdo para asegurar que Ryuichiro obtendría el puesto y la gloria.  
- ¿Se sacrificó por él? – musitó Nadeshiko.

Kôji acercó la tez a la suya, consiguiendo que la conversación se cerrara en torno al íntimo perímetro que demandaba.

- Si tanto anhelas esa justicia, esfuérzate por romper los tabúes y conseguir lo que buscas. Yo me he pasado toda mi vida luchando por algo tan simple como poder casarme con la persona a la que amo. ¿Te parece eso justo?

Nadeshiko negó. Entonces, cuando él acarició lentamente su mejilla, percibió que el tacto de su mano no era normal. Estaba fría y áspera, inusualmente dura. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando supo por qué.

- Padre volcó sus frustraciones en mí. La similitud entre nuestros nombres no es lo único que Sôji y yo tenemos en común.

Ella tomó la extremidad artificial. Al tratar de añadir algo al respecto, Kôji se lo impidió.

- No quiero tu compasión, ni que sientas lástima. Él perseguía la felicidad de padre asegurándole el patriarcado de la familia. Yo ansiaba lo que ahora tengo, era la única vía de librarme de la obsesión de Hirose por ver cumplido el testamento. Tuve la oportunidad de elegir, y tú la tienes ahora. Nada te impide empuñar la katana.

Tatsuomi, sin embargo, no mostró demasiado entusiasmo ante eso último.

- El nuevo dôjo abrirá sus puertas inminentemente. Puedo tomarte como alumna si lo deseas.

Su tía se volvió hacia él, incrédula.

- ¿Yo, tú alumna? No me hagas reír, te supero en edad y habilidades. Ya dominaba el arte del arco cuando no eras más que un mocoso.  
- Observé tus entrenamientos durante mi niñez. Nunca te aplicaste, si bien reconozco tu fina puntería. Darte el rango de maestro sin tener garantías de tu entrega es una ofensa – afirmó con dureza.  
- ¡Por respeto a Hirose y su decisión, ni se te ocurra afirmar algo así!

Y mientras ambos proseguían aquel acalorado diálogo, Kôji permanecía rígido, procesando los matices de la cíclica historia que volvía a perseguirle. Era como si el fantasma de Ryuchiro se empeñara en velarle, no dejándole tranquilo hasta que accediera a su voluntad, aunque fuera de forma transitoria.

Tenía razones de peso para hacerse cargo del asunto de manera inmediata. Quizás así se libraría del lastre, y al mismo tiempo evitaría que la frágil paz transformara a sus únicos familiares en un obstáculo para la nueva época que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Así que tomó aire profundamente y acalló la discusión, lanzando un bramido que heló incluso a los que charlaban en la piscina, volviéndose todos en dirección al grito.

- ¡Ya basta! – rugió -. Aquí el único que ha recibido formalmente el título de Heredero he sido yo, así que vais a obedecerme.

Aplacó la gallardía de Tatsuomi encarándole, tratándole con una franqueza carente de adornos.

- Tuya ha sido la iniciativa y por tanto serás el encargado del porvenir del dôjo, pero si quieres que te sobreviva deberás delegar en otros parte de la enseñanza.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – se atrevió a formular.  
- Se puede dividir el Shinkageryû en tres vertientes: el arco, la espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tuviste un maestro mediocre, pero has superado esas carencias con instinto y trabajo.

A continuación se dirigió a ella.

- En cuanto a ti, nunca te he visto en acción, pero si te cedieron el legado sólo puede significar dos cosas: o que Hirose estaba realmente desesperado, o que escondes algún tipo de cualidad.

Por último clavó la dura mirada en el guardaespaldas, el cuál no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- Tú¿tienes intención de unirte a la Escuela?

Hotsuma buscó primero la aprobación visual de Tatsuomi, y tras ello respondió enérgicamente.

- Sí, señor.

No necesitó oír nada más. Malhumorado por verse obligado a adoptar el papel que siempre despreció, Kôji se dispuso a volver a la casa no sin antes anunciar los pasos pertinentes.

- Al atardecer se celebrarán tres combates, uno por cada disciplina. Yo me encargaré de arbitrar y juzgar los resultados. Una vez hecho os asignaré a cada uno la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas de aquélla en la que más duchos seáis. Y que os quede bien claro: será lo último que haga con respecto a las artes. Al igual que tolero que deseéis resurgir el dôjo, respetad vosotros mi postura.

Nadeshiko inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia, haciendo lo mismo los otros jóvenes. Había soñado durante años con esa oportunidad, demostrar su valía sobre el tatami pudiendo perpetuar el linaje tal y como prometió.

En cuanto a Tatsuomi, necesitaba algo más de tiempo para que su juventud aceptara la propuesta como lo más lógico, y asimilar que su proyecto se sostendría mejor en una base pluripersonal.

- Tío Kôji, sólo impongo una condición.  
- ¿Cuál? – quiso saber.  
- Que si soy merecedor de ello, seas tú el que me nombre ceremonialmente Heredero.

En lugar de darle respuesta, se alejó con dirección a la entrada de la cocina. Takuto se apresuró a secar su cuerpo con la toalla más próxima a medida que trataba de alcanzarle, consiguiéndolo en la escalera que conducía a la habitación de ambos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Acompáñame, necesito despejarme.

Una vez en el dormitorio Kôji cerró la puerta y se metió directamente en el cuarto de baño, desvistiéndose y abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

Takuto se cruzó de brazos, mirándole a través de la moderna mampara transparente.

- ¿Y bien?  
- Este es el único lugar en el que podemos tener algo de intimidad. Odio que haya tanta gente alrededor.

El futbolista no le tomó el comentario en cuenta, sabía que cuando algo le afectaba solía decir cosas no demasiado agradables. Acabó por despojarse del bañador empapado que le cubría, recibiendo la tibieza del agua a presión.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? El grito que has pegado se ha oído en todo el vecindario – expuso con tranquilidad mientras dejaba caer sobre su mano un poco de champú y le enjabonaba la melena.

Anestesiado por lo sedante de sus dedos, el vocalista apoyó la espalda en los azulejos y le rodeó con los brazos la cintura.

- Nadeshiko también quiere intervenir en el Shinkageryû. Si no establezco límites acabarán por matarse entre ellos.

Takuto quiso morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, pero dado que no era un secreto, acabó por soltarlo.

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto que lo hagan?  
- Me resbala, pero podría implicar que la nueva generación vuelva a las andadas. Han aceptado los combates, así que parece que me tienen algo de respeto, o de miedo. En todo caso lo mismo da, el resultado será idéntico.

Izumi le indicó que cerrara los ojos, descolgando la alcachofa del grifo para retirar la fragante espuma.

- ¿Cómo que combates?  
- Se enfrentarán entre ellos y yo los arbitraré. Así decidiré quién será el maestro en espada, arco y lucha.

Cerró el agua y dejó el grifo en su base, mirándole fijamente con esos iris oscuros que tanto le maravillaban.

- Nada de sangre, Kôji.  
- No la habrá, te lo prometo. Ellos son iguales que Hirose y Akihito: cuando el patriarca estaba vivo y sabían que si alzaban un dedo contra él estaban perdidos, le obedecían ciegamente. En el fondo sólo necesitan que alguien les guíe, no creo que supongan una amenaza.

Entonces, y tras guardar unos segundos de meditativo silencio, el cantante pronunció con aplomo una frase que despertó la risa del otro contrayente.

- Oh, Dios... me he convertido en mi padre.  
- He oído que todos los hombres dicen eso al menos una vez en la vida.  
- Ni de coña. Si vuelvo a hacerlo tienes permiso para tirarme por la ventana.  
- Con lo que pesas no podría levantarte del suelo – respondió, acabando él también por completar el ritual de limpieza.

Kôji sonrió, abrazándole y disfrutando del resbaladizo contacto.

- No sabes qué ganas tengo de que sea mañana por la noche – susurró sensualmente al oído.

Escabulléndose para que las tres semanas de castidad no se fueran a pique en víspera de la boda, Takuto se las ingenió para salir intacto de la ducha.

Tal vez por compensar la "hostilidad", o por tener un guiño de sana maldad con él, se cubrió las caderas con otra toalla seca y le miró fijamente al salir al dormitorio para vestirse, aprovechándose de ser el centro erótico de su devoción.

- Yo también.

**- 2 - **

La mayor tienda especializada en artes marciales de Londres confirmó, mediante rapidez y profesionalidad, las razones por las que tenía dicha fama. El reloj acababa de marcar las seis cuando los operarios colocaron el último panel del tatami, instalado en el poco terreno del jardín que no había sido ocupado por los preparativos del enlace.

Yûgo, Katsumi y Serika, con el niño sentado en su regazo, ocuparon sus puestos de espectadores a un lado del panel. Takuto hizo lo mismo situándose a su derecha, templando el nerviosismo de su perro con sendas caricias en el cráneo y palabras suaves. Seguramente Titán era el que mejor olía la tensión del ambiente.

Al fin hicieron aparición. Los tres aspirantes vestían sendos trajes de entrenamiento, de pantalón amplio y negro rozando los tobillos, pies descalzos y kimono blanco sujeto con un sofisticado nudo del cinto.

Se colocaron en el borde del tatami, aguardando a que la autoridad del mismo se presentase.

Permanecieron inmóviles con la vista al frente, escuchando los pasos de Kôji a sus espaldas. Éste vestía de igual forma, habiendo atado su cabello en una cola alta que le confería aspecto de antiguo samurai. Llevaba dos espadas de madera de punta redonda, un arco y el correspondiente montón de flechas. El panel había sido depositado a quince metros del tatami, y al sentarse de rodillas sobre el mismo, dispuso el instrumental paralelamente a su posición.

Nadeshiko, Tatsuomi y Hotsuma pidieron permiso para entrar, obteniéndolo según los estrictos protocolos del milenario código. Adoptaron la misma postura que él y esperaron recibir nuevas indicaciones.

Kôji repitió el procedimiento que durante años vivió día a día, con cada amanecer que penetraba en las instancias de madera donde creció. A su mente acudieron ecos de los textos que se recitaban, y los ruegos a antepasados que no conocía, los cuáles siempre ignoró aunque sus labios se movieran solos para evitar los desagradables reproches adultos.

No hubo cánticos ceremoniales y juramentos a la tradición, tan sólo lo que creyó estrictamente primordial.

- Como legítimo Heredero de los arcanos, estimo que quien primero ha de ganarse actuar bajo el amparo del Shinkageryû es aquél que por derecho natalicio no pertenece a él.

El joven Kurauchi comprendió que se le estaba mencionando. Se puso en pie, asignándole el árbitro un adversario con el que poder comprobar simultáneamente el poderío de dos solicitantes.

- Nadeshiko, sírvete del Bûdo y muestra qué te hace pensar que mereces el puesto.

Ella asintió, concentrada. Se incorporó y tras colocarse ambos frente al otro mostraron sus respetos. Kôji golpeó el tatami con el puño, dando la señal.

Ambos contrincantes se estudiaron antes de buscar el ángulo por el que entrar. Hotsuma, alto y flexible, le agarró con una llave de judo y la tumbó valiéndose de un traspiés. Pero Nadeshiko, mucho más menuda y ligera, hizo que el cuerpo del chico quedara desplegado encima de sí, dejando que colocara las piernas entre las suyas.

De un rápido movimiento las enredó, separándolas hasta el límite de su elasticidad para que él se viera forzado a lo mismo hacer. Le tomó de las muñecas y las colocó a su conveniencia, rotando sin esfuerzo y cambiando las tornas, quedando ella tumbada sobre el joven y sentándose en su cintura con el dedo pulgar presionando la yugular.

Kôji elevó el brazo hacia la posición en el tatami desde la que había salido su hermana, dictando que ella era la vencedora.

- De haber tenido un arma punzante, ya estarías muerto – sentenció.

La chica se levantó secándose el sudor de la frente, sin poder ocultar una fiera sonrisa de satisfacción, provocando que su rival saliera con mayor ahínco al segundo encontronazo. Esta vez fue Nadeshiko quien agarró primero, tirándole del brazo hasta que Hotsuma rodó elegantemente de una pirueta, tomando impulso para arrastrarla a ella y desestabilizarla, obligándole a apoyar las manos en el suelo.

Ambos emitían pequeños gritos inconscientes por el esfuerzo y la bravura con la que medían cada movimiento. Los Izumi, asombrados, contemplaban la escena, mientras que Katsumi aguardaba al final, habiendo presenciado esa magia arcaica en la única visita que hizo a la desaparecida mansión.

Kôji registraba cada técnica y amago reactivo. Ambos eran excelentes estrategas, sabían adelantarse y sacar provecho de la fuerza rival para utilizarla a favor.

Tras cinco combates supo que no podía decantarse, y que la siguiente prueba sería determinante para desempatarles.

- Tatsuomi, toma el arco – ordenó.

Ellos, respirando a grandes bocanadas, hicieron otra reverencia y volvieron a sus puestos. El joven Nanjo colocó el estilizado instrumento a la altura correspondiente, encajando la flecha en la obertura.

Su cuerpo se tensó al compás de la cuerda, soltándola y permitiendo que silbara el aire. La punta de metal se clavó cerca del diminuto objetivo rojo. Iba a tomar una segunda flecha cuando el cantante insinuó que no haría falta.

- Tu turno, Hotsuma.

Él tomó arco y flecha de manos de su protegido. Haciendo gala del antecedente que en Shigi había tenido, su disparo fue preciso, acercándose unos milímetros más al centro que Tatsuomi.

Fue allí donde Nadeshiko dejó claro su talento, con el que había dejado atónico al tribunal años atrás. Se tomó la libertad de no sólo disparar varias flechas, sino que lo hizo en movimiento. Grácil como una gacela, se transformó en una mortífera amazona contemporánea que no se permitía el lujo de fallar un disparo.

Kôji se acercó al panel, comprobando sin emoción que todas habían acertado. Era obvio que ese puesto estaba decidido; por tanto, sostuvo las dos espadas por la punta, desplegando las empuñaduras hacia los extremos.

- Nadeshiko, no hay rival para ti en el arco. Aunque puedas llegar a tener destreza en la esgrima, encomendarte otra función sería despreciar tu talento. La enseñanza de la espada se decidirá entre ellos.

La guerrera asintió. Contrariamente a lo que había creído, no se sintió ofendida o dolida por el dictamen. Saber que esta vez obtendría parte del verdadero legado, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer Nanjo que tendría alumnos a su cargo, le enorgullecía.

Volvió a sentarse a la usanza detrás de Kôji, preparada para disfrutar del enfrentamiento y conocer el estilo de sus dos futuros compañeros.

Tatsuomi y Hotsuma, destinados el uno al otro, unidos por un juramento irrompible, se transformaron en leales espadachines que buscaban superarse para ofrecer lo mejor de sí mismos, explotando al máximo las posibilidades creativas.

A la señal arbitral, el chasquido seco de la madera precedió las miradas ardientes y las mandíbulas apretadas. Avanzaban y retrocedían encadenando golpes por debajo y encima del tronco, presionando con fuerza hasta que los músculos de los brazos temblaban. Por lo general, aquellos eran combates fugaces, de uno o dos movimientos en los que se veía rápidamente al derrotado, pero tal era la pasión demostrada que nadie, en especial el jurado, hizo ademán de detenerles.

Hotsuma había aprendido a su lado y conocía la metodología emprendida, pero Tatsuomi tenía una facilidad rabiosa para dejar al rival sin escapatoria, ahogando sus contraataques hasta encontrar un punto por el que sentenciarle.

De una estocada le golpeó una muñeca, consiguiendo que su íntimo amigo soltara la empuñadura en un acto reflejo. Apoyó la punta de la espada en el hueco de sus clavículas, obligándole por el dolor a caer en el tatami a merced, con el pecho convulsionándose y el torso cubierto de una pátina salada.

Permanecieron así varios segundos. Nadeshiko continuó impasible, Takuto admiraba el porte de Kôji en un avatar que nunca antes le había visto, Katsumi y Serika explicaban a su hijo lo que había visto con su fácilmente impresionable perspectiva del mundo, y un último figurante contemplaba, con los labios entreabiertos de fascinación, la figura de fábula del joven Heredero.

Mientras Kôji pasaba el testigo a su sobrino, entregándole simbólicamente la espada que representaba los arcanos, Yûgo conservaba en las retinas la danza que a su parecer Tatsuomi había bailado: la fuerza de sus gestos, su belleza y el arraigado vigor con el que manejaba el arma... Casi sin darse cuenta el color acudió a sus mejillas.

La ceremonia finalizó, y por desgracia su fijación no pasó inadvertida. Se estremeció al sentir que Hotsuma le atravesaba con la mirada, gritándole en un lenguaje mudo que ni se le ocurriera tocarle.

En lugar de ceder al pulso, Yûgo arremetió. Si algo había aprendido de su idolatrado hermano, era que la vida debía afrontarse sin temor. Se preguntó si la obsesión por emular a Takuto que desde pequeño tenía también iba a alcanzarle en esa faceta de su existencia... dejándose atrapar por las redes abrasadoras de un Nanjo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Wedding day

**Capítulo 5: Wedding day**

La mañana del catorce de agosto trajo un cielo límpido y luminoso a la capital británica, despertando con su habitual ajetreo en oficinas y tiendas.

Los turistas recorrían los pintorescos puntos de referencia del centro, los habitantes se dirigían a su trabajo o a atender las tareas diarias, y un nutrido número de fans hacía cola junto al edificio de la Virgin, cerca de Picadilly Circus, para ser los primeros en adquirir el disco en solitario del líder de Angelous.

La estratagema de sacar a la venta el album justamente ese día era un buen pretexto para distraer la atención de la prensa. Así, la excesiva concentración de vehículos y personas en torno al domicilio de la pareja, y sobre todo las medidas de seguridad, podían atribuirse con algo de imaginación a las propias de una fiesta por la salida del compacto.

Si bien era cierto que los medios habían hecho cientos de conjeturas, a ninguno de los compradores se le pasó por la cabeza la idea mientras sostenían la portada de Conciliación. Muchos habían criticado que el excéntrico cantante se atreviera a dar el salto en un campo tan conservador como era el del piano, mas otros le habían encumbrado precisamente por ello. Ya levantase pasiones u odio, lo cierto era que sus pasos no provocaban indiferencia.

La seguidora que más estaba disfrutando del nuevo trabajo era una que, a diferencia de los demás, no sólo sabía lo que se ocultaba tras tan fulgurante mascarada, sino que se había encargado personalmente de que ésta fuese perfecta.

Serika puso en marcha el disco en el aparato de música. La planta baja de la casa, en donde había vivido junto a Katsumi durante un tiempo, se llenó de las notas fielmente registradas a partir del piano que descansaba algunos metros por encima. Desplegó una amplia sonrisa y cerró los ojos, empapándose de la sutil melodía.

Al abrirlos reparó en que Hideki le miraba fijamente, como queriendo decir algo.

- ¿A que es bonita? – preguntó.

Él asintió, pues acababa de reconocer la pieza a cuya composición había asistido sin pretender.

- ¡Yo sé tocar eso!

Se sentó en el sofá para dedicarle una carantoña, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

- Claro cielo, algún día lo harás – afirmó risueña -. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y compruebas si ya llegó abuela?

El niño salió corriendo a cumplir la petición, dejándole inmersa en un mar de ropas. Sillas y percheros habían sido transformados en escaparates, exhibiendo uno de los dos trajes más importantes del evento.

Colocó con los dedos la solapa de la chaqueta de Takuto, sin poder evitar sentir un deje de melancolía. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus delirios juveniles más airados, había soñado con que algo así pudiera suceder. Al recordar episodios pasados en los que su hermano era protagonista, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Con la música a un volumen considerable y evadida en sus pensamientos, las manos cálidas del futbolista le sorprendieron, mostrando tanta expresividad su rostro que éste se preocupó.

- Seri¿qué te pasa?  
- No es nada – respondió, secándose el rabillo del ojo -. Es que me alegro tanto por ti... soy muy feliz.  
- Serás boba – le dijo, achuchándola -. Como te vea llorando me enfadaré.  
- En verdad estoy celosa porque no soy yo la que me caso con Kôji – arremetió, sacándole la lengua.  
- Tú verás, aún estás a tiempo. Pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.

Ella rió, cogiéndole de la mano para arrastrarle hacia el centro de la sala. Al mirar el reloj se dijo que tenía que darse prisa.

- Los invitados deben estar al caer.  
- ¿Pretendes que me vista ya? – exclamó, pues ponerse cualquier tipo de vestimenta que no fuese deportivamente holgada le suponía un martirio.  
- En cuanto estés listo te quedas aquí esperando, nosotros nos encargamos de recibirles– afirmó, tomando la camisa que le había elegido y colocándosela sobre el pecho.

Él suspiró.

- Pero si todavía queda un buen rato…  
- ¿Te probaste los zapatos¿Dónde los dejaste? – preguntó, sin hacer caso a sus protestas.  
- En la cajonera de la alcoba.  
- Ve preparándote, iré a buscarlos.

El capitán del Chelsea no tuvo, pues, otra opción que quedarse allí decidiendo en qué prenda enfundarse primero. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, acostumbrado como estaba a olvidarse del público cada vez que disputaba un partido. Estaba deseando que fuese fin de semana para regresar al campo de entrenamiento y dar inicio al campeonato futbolístico, acallando así las ansias de balón que le carcomían.

Mas de igual forma sentía que debía desmenuzar el presente y disfrutar lo máximo posible. Iba a ser un acontecimiento de esos que teóricamente sólo se viven una vez, y en su caso tenía todas las intenciones de que así fuera. No había podido disfrutar de un instante a solas para meditar desde que aceptara la proposición, haciéndolo mientras se desvestía y abotonaba lentamente la camisa burdeos frente al espejo.

Hasta en esos segundos Kôji permanecía a su lado en forma de sonata, pudiendo sonsacar más allá de las piezas su profunda voz hablándole acerca de lo que habían vivido, y lo que quedaba por llegar. Ecos de días en los que la desconfianza y el dolor revestían su alma, haciéndola impenetrable a cualquiera que quisiera romper la barrera. A todos menos a él.

Al observar su reflejo trató de buscar a ese Takuto de antes, aquél que se negaba a entregarse por miedo a destruirse a sí mismo. Aún a veces, cuando la abundante lluvia tintinaba contra el tejado que cubría la habitación y se desvelaba, le dolía su vieja cicatriz. Pero ya no se pasaba la noche en vela rememorando recuerdos manchados de sangre. Tan sólo buscaba el calor del cuerpo que junto a él dormía y se dejaba calmar hasta perder la consciencia.

El tiempo avanzaba. Las victorias, las derrotas, los títulos e incluso las lesiones constituían el sustento del que se nutría, avivando la llama. El fuego de sus ojos se resistía a apagarse, pero cuando que se miraba al espejo, como ahora, la ansiedad le embaucaba.

Al día siguiente cumpliría veintinueve años. La mejor edad en la mayoría de los futbolistas de élite, cuando la experiencia se suma a una todavía aceptable forma física. Pero también se iniciaba su angustiosa cuenta atrás. Le había descrito a Kôji las pesadillas que últimamente le asaltaban, pero no la frecuencia con la que se repetían. En ellas estaba en medio de un campo vacío, ante una portería de redes blancas que fluían al viento, sin balón con el que golpearlas.

_Qué haré después con mi vida_, solía preguntarse. _Cómo soportar no volver a los terrenos nunca más._

Era una fobia a la que tenía que enfrentarse. Aunque él estuviera ahí, sosteniéndole cuando el momento llegase, de nada serviría si no daba por sí mismo con el antídoto. Esa sería la meta a alcanzar en el sprint final de su carrera: encontrar una vía por la que transformar la retirada en ganas y voluntad de ser mejor persona.

Se abrochó el cinturón, sonando la siguiente pista del disco. No era momento de dejarse llevar por los temores, sino de firmar el contrato más importante que jamás había rubricado, uno que expresaba en forma de artículos lo que su corazón sentía.

Varios tramos de escalera arriba, Serika tocaba en la puerta del dormitorio antes de entrar en el mismo. Se encontró a Shibuya sentado en la cama, repasando la lista de asistentes.

- ¿Ya está listo? – quiso saber.  
- Ni idea. Lleva dentro cuarenta minutos – respondió por lo bajo y señalando hacia el baño -. Déjame verte.

Ella dio una pequeña vuelta sobre los tacones, para que pudiera contemplar su vaporoso vestido de tonos celestes. Llevaba unos pendientes de brillantes y maquillaje discreto, avivándose la naturalidad de sus rasgos.

Katsumi se incorporó y la besó, pintándose la superficie de los labios con gloss.

- Estoy convencido, me llevé la mejor pieza del baile.

Ella rió, devolviéndole el gesto. Al salir de su camerino particular, Kôji se los encontró en actitud acaramelada como era costumbre. Katsumi no dudó en recurrir a sus típicos comentarios acertados tras ver que su amigo forcejeaba con los gemelos, para que estos quedaran correctamente posicionados en los puños de la camisa.

- ¿Nervioso?  
- He cantado ante 100.000 personas. ¿Cómo voy a estarlo? – respondió.

El representante estrechó un poco más a su mujer, afirmándole al oído.

- Lo está.

Serika se soltó para echarle un cable, colocando los adornos con precisión femenina y dándole su visto bueno.

- Te sienta de maravilla, Kôji.  
- Gracias.

Aún no se había puesto la chaqueta gris oscuro repleta de rayas verticales, pero el contraste de los tejidos con las lentes de montura al aire y el cabello cayéndole lustroso por los hombros resultaba inmejorable.

Katsumi se asomó a la ventana, distinguiendo a los primeros que habían arribado al jardín. Dado que los ingleses eran puntuales por naturaleza, decidió ponerle final a la improvisada reunión.

- Todos a sus puestos, la Armada Invencible llega a puerto.

Ella tomó los zapatos y bajó a toda velocidad a recibir a sus padres. No les veía todo lo que quisiera por lo largo del vuelo hasta Japón, así que cada vez que podían reunirse se llenaba de dicha. Les encontró regocijándose con su nieto y Yûgo unido a la comitiva.

- ¡Pensé que ibais a venir antes!  
- Supusimos que estaríais atareados – respondió el señor Hurouchi, algo delicado de salud y a punto de dejarle la entera dirección del negocio a su hijo menor.  
- Esto no es nada comparado con montar una gira – afirmó Serika, saludando a los que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

Cynthia lanzó un gritito, destacando sus largas uñas lacadas en negro cuando hizo lo mismo. Aunque se había dejado crecer el pelo y lo había recogido en dos trenzas, su color seguía siendo el rosa estridente con el que la había conocido.

- Voy a atender a los demás, nos veremos luego¿vale? – se disculpó.

Hideki también fue al encuentro de los recién llegados, puesto que Mirai, apenas un año mayor que él y de mano de Liam, era su compañero de juegos predilecto.

- ¡Cuidado, que te caes! – dijo el teclista, sin impedir que los dos chiquillos salieran corriendo en busca del perro para hacer de las suyas.  
- ¿Somos los primeros? – preguntó su novia.  
- Sí, excluyendo a la familia. Venid, que os presento.

La siguieron hasta un rincón apartado del jardín, en el que Nadeshiko, Tatsuomi y Hotsuma mataban la espera sin mezclarse con el entorno.

- Es la hermana de Kôji, no habla inglés... y a ellos ya les conocéis.

Los chicos les saludaron con un cortés movimiento de la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión seria y neutral de sus caras. En cuanto a Nadeshiko, esbozó una tímida sonrisa tratando de superar las trabas lingüísticas.

- ¡Con lo guapa que eres y ni te has retocado! – exclamó Cynthia mirándola de cerca.

A continuación se saltó a la torera las pautas de distanciamiento japonesas y tomó la mano fina como la porcelana, teniendo cuidado para no arrugarle el kimono.

- Seri¿podemos usar el baño un momento? Suerte que he traído refuerzos.  
- Claro, pero no te pases – le pidió, confiando en su avispada espontaneidad.

Pese a no entender los diálogos, Nadeshiko se topó con una voz alegre que la animó a no soltarse, entrando junto a la extraña en la casa. Cuando se encerraron en el servicio, el universal idioma de los signos y el énfasis con el que Cynthia sacó del bolso una barra de labios, rimel y sombra líquida bastó para que comprendiera.

- Perdona. Si no lo hago, reviento – dijo, empezando a aplicarle maquillaje.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, recreándose en las cosquillas que los pinceles le producían en los párpados. Cuando era más joven y su madre aún vivía, solían divertirse combinando los pigmentos sobre sus pieles sin nadie que las molestara. El olor de los cosméticos hizo que la recordase, y también que acudiera a su mente lo dichosa que entonces se sentía, antes de transformarse en una apagada y sumisa esposa.

Ya no tenía que seguir comportándose como tal, ni verse obligada a llevar la cara lavada cuando no le apetecía. Era maestra en artes marciales, y la más importante entre todas las generaciones de mujeres Nanjo. Aunque fuese un burdo medio por el que auto insuflarse autoestima, sustrajo de los dedos de Cynthia la barra, pronunciando una de las pocas palabras que conocía en la lengua bretona.

- Gracias...

La joven punk sonrió al ver la destreza con la que se pintaba los labios ella sola.

- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres probar con esto también? – comentó enseñándole un lápiz de khol.

Siguieron comunicándose a base de buena voluntad, y para cuando regresaron a las instalaciones el resto de los componentes de Angelous ya habían hecho acto de presencia con sus parejas. Dave y su ex estaban en pleno proceso de reconciliación, acudiendo el guitarrista con su actual novia, la también rockera Rose Sttenbert.

- Tío, con esas pintas no te habría reconocido de no ser por tu pelo – exclamó el batera al saludar a su compañero.  
- Pues no es que tú vistas de Armani muy a menudo - replicó Liam.

Cynthia abrió los brazos para acoger a Rose, de la que se había convertido en íntima amiga. A juzgar por los gustos estéticos de ambas y el número de piercings que lucían, cualquiera hubiese jurado que pertenecían a la misma formación musical.

Mientras parloteaban gesticulando animadamente, ellos formaron un corrillo presidido por Chris, único soltero sin compromiso del quinteto.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó, sumándose a la comitiva de ojos que se posaron sobre Nadeshiko.  
- No lo sé, pero está como un tren – afirmó Brett por lo bajo para no ser pillado in fraganti.  
- En las bodas se liga mucho, comprobado estadísticamente – apuntó Dave dándole un codazo al bajista.

Nadeshiko, bajo invitación de Cynthia, se unió a ellas encontrando divertido estar junto a tres mujeres tan singulares y exóticas bajo su punto de vista.

Liam se percató de cómo la miraba el rubio, no queriendo ser demasiado aguafiestas.

- Sé prudente, que es la hermana de Kôji.  
- ¿En serio? Es tu oportunidad, las conquistas difíciles saben mejor – insistió el batera.  
- Mejor no escucho tus consejos, que la última vez fue un desastre.

El jardín se fue llenando de pequeños corros como aquel, siendo diversos los nexos grupales. Los futbolistas del Chelsea que ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones, así como el entrenador noruego del conjunto, charlaban acerca de la cercana liga, mostrándose afables a la llegada de Greg McKenzie. Todos habían disputado sendos encuentros contra él ya fuese en el mismo o distinto bando, así que la presencia del recién retirado era grata. Los hijos del escocés no tardaron en unirse a los otros niños, y su esposa a las demás féminas.

El padre y madrastra de Katsumi, los antaño jugadores del equipo amateur con los que Takuto aún mantenía el contacto, el manager de la banda y Will, el cuál seguía tratando personalmente las necesidades protésicas de Kôji, completaron el aforo.

Serika hizo una seña a lo alto para que Shibuya le viera desde la habitación, distribuyendo con simpatía a los asistentes.

- Id pasando, por favor. Pronto empezará la ceremonia – repitió sin cansarse.

Yûgo tomó a su sobrino, convirtiendo en un juego el ensayo del papel que iba a representar.

- ¿Dónde los tienes que poner?  
- En la cesta – respondió el niño.  
- ¿Y a quién se los das?  
- ¡A Takuto!  
- Vale, entonces está chupado – dijo él, extendiendo la palma de la mano para que Hideki se la chocara tal y como le había enseñado.

Sentado en el primer banco a la izquierda del pedestal junto a sus padres, la sonrisa que la expresividad del pequeño le produjo fue remitiendo. Posó la mirada en el banco contiguo. Allí, y desde el extremo opuesto al pasillo, estaba Tatsuomi. Vestía un elegante traje tradicional con diseños geométricos en ocre. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y miraba al frente con una sobriedad impropia de alguien de su edad.

Parecía tan frío y enigmático... Las pocas palabras que le había oído pronunciar sonaban contundentes, capaces de lograr propósitos cualesquiera que estos fueran. Pese a esforzarse por evitarlo, sintió un escalofrío al imaginar cómo sonaría su voz incitándole a perderse en el laberinto llameante de su persona.

Se había sentido culpable en el pasado al admirar el porte de Kôji, preguntándose qué debía sentirse estando bajo su cuerpo. Desde hacía unas quince horas esa pregunta olvidada a la fuerza se repetía, mas había cambiado el sujeto de la oración.

De nuevo la presencia inoportuna de Hotsuma le sacó de la fantasía. Precavido y receloso de lo que consideraba su deber y capital, el joven guarda se sentó en el lugar preciso para taparle la visión. Les vio intercambiar unas palabras con ese gesto relajado que en ambos evidenciaba una confianza plena.

Yûgo se mordió el labio inferior, centrándose en los que le rodeaban. Saludó a los jugadores del Chelsea a los que conocía de anteriores ocasiones, e intercambió opiniones con ellos. Los músicos ocuparon puestos detrás de los Nanjo, y Nadeshiko reía los sutiles intentos de uno de los estrambóticos europeos para hacerse entender.

- _Watashi Chri_s – indicó el bajista, recordando lo poco que había aprendido de japonés durante las giras, señalándose -. ¿Y tú?  
- _Nanjo Nadeshiko des_ – replicó ella al ver que el dedo la apuntaba.

El murmullo generalizado se calmó a la llegada del funcionario que había accedido a realizar el trámite fuera de la oficina de registros. Éste depositó los documentos necesarios sobre el atril que presidía el decorado, y Serika se arrimó a su familia para susurrarles que iba a buscar al mayor de los hermanos.

- Vigilad esto por mí – les pidió, caminando en dirección opuesta por el pasillo ante miradas curiosas.

Atravesó el jardín y entró a la casa, descendiendo hasta la planta baja. Todas las prisas y esfuerzo que había requerido la organización del festejo quedaron compensados cuando vio a Takuto en pie, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con cierto alivio.

- Menos mal, ya no sabía cómo ponerme.

Seri se acercó, alucinada por lo que tenía ante sí.

- Qué guapo estás... pellízcame, a ver si estoy soñando.  
- Ya será menos – contestó, menospreciando como siempre que los demás alababan su apariencia.

Ella sonrió con cariño, repitiéndose para sus adentros que lo dicho era cierto. Le había elegido ese traje de corte moderno y desenfadado creyendo que respondería a su forma de ser, pero tal acertada resultaba la combinación de su piel morena con el rojo oscuro de la camisa, y el brillante cabello rivalizando en negro con las dos piezas, que le transformaba en un hombre completamente diferente, sin dejar de ser el Izumi enérgico y encandilador al que todos estimaban.

Le colocó el pico del pañuelo que sobresalía del bolsillo de la chaqueta, dándole un toque distinguido a la vestimenta.

- Vamos, que te están esperando.

Él asintió, empezando a subir los peldaños. Había estado muy tranquilo toda la jornada, pero justo al iniciar el ascenso advirtió una punzada en el estómago. Respiró hondo, como cuando abandonaba el vestuario del equipo y se lanzaba al rugido ensordecedor que acompañaba a cualquiera de las finales que había disputado.

En cierto modo, en el partido de su vida amorosa, aquella era la final de un campeonato que llevaba disputado numerosas temporadas.

Su "rival" no tardó en presentarse. Kôji bajó desde el dormitorio seguido de un Katsumi radiante, no solo por tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor siendo su padrino, sino por estar acompañándole en el que seguramente era el momento más especial de todos los que habían vivido.

Shibuya, el cuál le conocía desde la adolescencia temprana, jamás había visto desfilar en el rostro del cantante tal plenitud. Cuando la pareja al fin se encontró a pies de la escalinata, tanto él como Serika guardaron silencio, disfrutando del espectáculo de verles reconociéndose entre los atuendos.

Kôji había elegido patrones clásicos, rompiendo la monotonía con el color. Vestía en una escala de grises que abarcaba un amplio abanico, desde el chaqué rayado y oscuro hasta la corbata iridiscente, de un tono perlado.

Ambos fieles a su estilo personal, permanecieron frente a frente hasta que supieron que era la hora.

- Tú primero – dijo él.

Takuto asintió, saliendo al jardín y esperando a que así hiciera su hermana. A medida que recorría los metros que les separaba del equivalente al altar en el acto civil, fue reparando en los rostros de los que a los dos lados le saludaban.

Correspondió al reconocerles: los del equipo, sus viejos amigos del duro inicio en Inglaterra, el entrenador... Se intensificó el gesto al ver a Greg, y luego a los suyos. Serika le dio otro beso en la mejilla al dejarle en donde correspondía, situándose ella unos pasos a su izquierda.

Kôji hizo lo mismo, avanzando sin prisas junto a Shibuya. A diferencia del delantero, no reparó en los presentes, ni siquiera en el hermoso entorno construido. Tan sólo tenía ojos para él.

Katsumi ocupó su puesto a la derecha, y el encargado del oficio se aclaró la voz para alzarla sobre el grupo humano congregado, pronunciando las palabras estandarizadas con refinamiento.

- Gracias a todos por ser testigos de la unión que a continuación se efectuará – dijo, iniciando el discurso según protocolo -. ¿Afirman los interesados haber accedido a ello libremente y por voluntad propia?  
- Sí – respondieron.

Dave sacaba fotos con su cámara digital, obteniendo una interesante perspectiva mientras se leían los artículos correspondientes del código legal británico. Los contrayentes aguardaron pacientemente a que la parrafada verbal concluyera, mostrando alivio cuando la última parte llegó.

- Por medio de este acuerdo se comprometen a velar por el bien común, a respetarse y apoyarse con todas las garantías y deberes que en nombre de su Majestad la Reina les delego. ¿Aceptan ante esta comunidad cumplirlos?

El hombre les tendió una pluma estilográfica, siendo Izumi el primero en tomarla, siguiendo el turno previamente acordado. Una vez plasmadas las firmas del intérprete y la de los padrinos, la ley ya les reconocía como convivientes, pero había sido expreso el deseo de personalizar el trámite y restarle tanto pragmatismo.

- ¿Tienen algún voto preparado? – les preguntó.  
- Llevamos trece años juntos – dijo Kôji.  
- No hace falta añadir mucho más – puntualizó Takuto.

Yûgo puso al niño en el suelo tras haberle tenido sentado sobre sus rodillas. Hideki lo interpretó correctamente, acercándose con algo de timidez debido a la cantidad de gente que no cesaba de mirarle. Dejó las alianzas a su tío, brotando una suave risa general por la simpatía de la estampa.

Entonces repitieron lo que en aguas griegas un lustro atrás. Extendieron la mano derecha, aguardando a que los anillos fueran encajados con lentitud, relucientes bajo el sol amable del mediodía. El metal pulido se deslizó, acomodándose al que era por derecho su enclave.

Fue una ceremonia rápida y sencilla, tal y como querían. Independientemente de cuanto hubiese durado, o de la gente que en su mayoría asistía por vez primera a un enlace de ese tipo, al escuchar las palabras finales Kôji reaccionó como habría hecho de haberse celebrado en otro sitio, en otras circunstancias o espacio temporal. Los detalles no importaban, lo único que de aquello guardaría en su corazón era que oficialmente le correspondía lo que siempre quiso: ser protector y responsable de Takuto, protegido y responsabilidad de él. Desde el principio hasta el final. Con entrega, devoción y sacrificio.

Su amor verdadero, por el que volvería a morir y nacer en cuántas ocasiones fuese necesario.

- Enhorabuena – finalizó el encargado.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos. Takuto esbozó una media sonrisa cuando vio lágrimas asomar por debajo de los cristales de las gafas. Se las secó lentamente, respondiendo Kôji estrechándole, hundiendo la cara en su hombro mientras se abrazaban. Amigos, familia y demás empezaron a aplaudir, aprovechando el que posiblemente más fuerte lo hacía para poner el toque discernido a tanta emotividad.

- ¡No seáis malos, que nos tenéis en ascuas! – exclamó Shibuya.

Se giraron hacia él aguantando una risa condescendiente. A fin de acallar el reclamo de los expectantes invitados, cumplieron la costumbre de darse el primer beso de casados en público.

Los músicos se incorporaron, vitoreando e incluso silbando como si se encontrasen en la gradería de uno de sus conciertos, y una pequeña caravana se formó en torno al atril para dedicarles unos segundos personalmente.

Serika y Shibuya se anticiparon para no verse refrenados. El médico le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kôji, saboreando un pensamiento que expresó en voz alta.

- ¡Quién lo iba a decir, ahora somos familia!  
- Menudo incordio. Y yo que quería perderte pronto de vista... – respondió a modo de broma.

Fueron atendiendo a los demás con una mezcla de aturdimiento y alegría. Takuto recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y el responsable del equipo, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por alejarse del trato disciplinario que mantenía con el entrenador.

- Espero que regreses en plena forma.  
- No le quepa duda – contestó luchando para no ruborizarse.

El formal intercambio de palabras producido con los Nanjo resultó completamente opuesto al entusiasmo de la banda. Tras saturar a Izumi de más y más apretones de mano, se despacharon a gusto con su cantante. Entre los cuatro le auparon del suelo, protestando Kôji pese a no ofrecer resistencia, pues al pedirle Liam sus lentes supo dónde iba a acabar.

- ¡Me vais a arrugar el traje!  
- Lo que menos te va a importar es que esté arrugado¡créeme! – gritó Dave.

Y de nuevo la risa se generalizó cuando el estruendo en la piscina hizo que todos se congregaran a su alrededor, asomando la víctima por la superficie del agua calado hasta los huesos.

- ¡Era el día perfecto, hoy no puedes cabrearte! – alegaron ellos.

Resignado y sin guardarles rencor por el peculiar ritual, Kôji subió por las escalerillas, goteando chaqué, pantalones y melena. Takuto le ayudó, decidiendo que era buena excusa para un rápido cambio de ropa.

- ¿Os parece si los lleváis a las mesas? – preguntó a los organizadores.  
- Claro, así podréis tomar el vuelo antes.

Serika retomó la conducción del festejo pidiendo a la gente que fueran sentándose en el comedor al aire libre, y ellos entraron al chalet alejándose del bullicio, llenando los peldaños camino al dormitorio de charcos y cloro.

Sin importarle lo irresistible que Takuto estaba con su vestimenta seca, Kôji le derribó sobre la cama, quedando posado en su cuerpo. Empezó a abrirle la camisa para besarle el cuello, enredando él los dedos por la cabellera mojada.

- ¿Qué haces? – ronroneó.  
- Técnicamente ya es "después de la boda".

Él suspiró de placer por el roce profundo de sus labios. Ardía en deseos de entregarse, pero un desfogue veloz le quitaría encanto a la espera. Le tomó del óvalo facial para mirarle y conseguir que lo dicho surtiera efecto.

- Aguanta un poco más, no quiero hacerlo con tanta gente esperando afuera.  
- Ni que fuera la primera vez... – susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, aludiendo al sexo compartido en camerinos y backstages.

Ya que llevaba razón, recurrió al último as que le quedaba.

- Para algo que me parece especial, y quieres estropearlo por un calentón.  
- ¿Calentón? No te haces una idea de lo que me duelen los.  
- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió, impidiendo que terminara la frase.

Invirtiendo las últimas reservas de autocontrol que le quedaban, Kôji destinó la energía de su inminente erección en apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano y contemplarle. Sumamente hermoso y tentador, sin tener constancia del paquete que había guardado a hurtadillas en el fondo de la maleta.

- La que te espera.  
- Será una noche muy larga... y dura - replicó Takuto para provocarle.

Él rió, buscando su boca para devorarla. La fiesta esperaba, al igual que la moto, el vuelo privado y el cuarto viaje de incógnito a Escocia. Les privarían de sus presencias unos cuantos minutos más, los suficientes para decirse mutuamente con limitadas caricias todo aquello que les había conducido al punto en el que ahora se encontraban.

_Está escrito en el agua, y en la manera en la que te derrumbas.  
Está escrito en el agua, y en la bolsa de tu fortuna.  
Está escrito en el agua, y en cómo conectamos.  
Está escrito en el agua, es algo entre tú y yo.  
Está escrito en el agua, y en la manera en la que te vienes arriba.  
Está escrito en el agua, y en la forma en que follamos.  
Está escrito en el agua, y en tu árbol genealógico.  
Está escrito en el agua, es algo entre tú y yo.  
Morderé la mano que da de comer,  
taponaré la herida que no deja de sangrar,  
caeré sobre mis rodillas maltrechas.  
Me partiría la espalda de amor por ti,  
me partiría la espalda de amor por ti._

_Placebo, "Post blue"._

* * *

Yûgo se terminó la copa de champagne, observando cómo los demás presentes degustaban el catering que se acababa de servir. Los niños correteaban entre los arbustos, los conocidos hablaban acerca de la encantadora jornada y él buscaba inconscientemente la oportunidad para lanzarse.

Tatsuomi y Hotsuma parecían conversar, resguardando el heredero gran parte de su pálida anatomía bajo el kimono masculino. Su guardaespaldas asentía eventualmente, desviando la atención a los lados para detectar posibles e incómodas interrupciones.

Estaba escrutando el ambiente cuando se topó de lleno con el rostro moreno de aquél que había rehusado, celoso de la fijación que Tatsuomi parecía causarle. Tan dura fue la mirada dirigida que el joven Nanjo la siguió, distinguiendo al hermano de Izumi a pocos metros.

- Si te molesta le diré que... – propuso Hotsuma.  
- No, espera – pidió -. ¿Querías algo?

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, movido quizás por la curiosidad y el respeto hacia alguien al que estaba ligado por un complejo parentesco político.

Yûgo se acercó manteniendo la compostura. Aunque tenía casi cuatro años más que ellos, se sentía entre iguales. La rudeza de las vivencias acumuladas aportaba madurez al singular dúo.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo.  
- Claro, dime de qué se trata – replicó Tatsuomi.  
- ¿Cuándo vais a abrir la escuela?  
- Puede que dentro dos semanas, incluso menos.  
- Quiero entrar en ella y ser vuestro alumno.

Hotsuma se quedó paralizado. Al tratar de mostrar disconformidad, el dueño de la última palabra rompió sus esperanzas de librarse de aquella amenaza.

- Será un honor. Te haré llegar la dirección del dôjo cuando hayamos regresado a Tokio.

Justo cuando el acuerdo se cerró, los recién casados hicieron aparición por la puerta principal de la casa. Se habían puesto ropas específicas para el desplazamiento, consistiendo en ajustadas prendas de cuero y cazadoras reforzadas en los codos, con bandas decorativas de colores llamativos, así como botas de caña alta.

- ¡A tiempo para partir el pastel! – indicó Shibuya.  
- Os hemos guardado vuestra parte – añadió Seri, señalando hacia el hueco libre en la mesa.

Dado que debían poner rumbo al aeródromo en breve, comieron algo, repartieron las porciones y comenzaron a despedirse, pidiendo que pese a todo la fiesta siguiera.

Greg le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo para que el fotógrafo les retratara. Antes de soltarle le tendió un sobre.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Takuto.  
- Mi regalo. Tenéis dentro un mapa y la llave maestra. Espero que os guste.  
- Muchas gracias, ya te llamaré para contarte.

Y mientras el delantero estrujaba a su sobrino, los rockeros se colocaban junto al vocalista de la formación para que les sacaran una instantánea mucho más especial que las miles que en sesiones se habían hecho, echando de menos a cierto integrante.

- ¿Dónde está Chris? – preguntó Kôji.

Ellos se hicieron los suecos, respirando aliviados al distinguir al bajista regresando de la parte trasera de la vivienda, sospechosamente seguido de lejos por una Nadeshiko que parecía segura y satisfecha.

Le hicieron señas para que se uniera, obedeciendo él bajo el respaldo de sus colegas.

- ¿Se te da bien la lengua japonesa? – le preguntó Brett.  
- Es un idioma un tanto exigente – respondió con segundas, limpiándose disimuladamente las marcas de pintalabios.  
- Mi hermana seguro que es una fiera dando clases, debe haber heredado también la líbido de nuestro padre – afirmó Kôji tras haberse percatado de la jugada.

Ellos se rieron por el comentario, uniéndose tras los flashes las demás personas hasta configurarse una memorable foto grupal. Posando para dicha captura, el intérprete hizo una última petición a su representante.

- Elige una foto, invéntate algún texto corto y se lo mandas a la prensa cuando estemos lejos de Londres.  
- Descuida, no veo el momento de darles esquinazo.

Tras ello la pareja se dirigió a las puertas abiertas del garaje, en donde la Harley de grandes proporciones estaba lista, con su compartimiento trasero lleno de equipaje y los dos cascos sobre los asientos.

El conductor la puso en marcha, retumbando el sonido grave del motor. Takuto se dirigió a sus hermanos y los Horiuchi, levantando la película ahumada que podía superponerse al cristal del casco.

- Disfrutad de la casa, supongo que llegaremos el sábado por la tarde.  
- Ni os preocupéis por eso. ¡Tened cuidado y buen viaje!

Kôji arrancó, saliendo a la carretera que cruzaba el vecindario dejando atrás un séquito de manos que se agitaban. En cuanto tuvo ocasión aceleró a la máxima velocidad permitida, todo con tal de esquivar a los posibles paparazzis que tal vez habían detectado algo extraño.

Cuando la autopista les convirtió en dos moteros anónimos, Izumi apoyó los pies en los salientes de hierro, inclinándose hacia los lados con cada curva tomada. Se aferró a su cintura y se dejó llevar por la emoción de la ruta, imaginando cómo sería la sorpresa de McKenzie. De todos los trayectos que hasta entonces habían emprendido, ese sería el más especial, porque ellos no eran los mismos que en ocasiones anteriores, y posiblemente tampoco lo serían a la vuelta, cuando los nuevos proyectos que habían ideado dejarían de ser precisamente eso, esbozos de ideas, con toda la ilusión e incertidumbre que ello implicaba.


	6. Capítulo 6: Wedding day

**Capítulo 6: Wedding day **

Había anochecido para cuando el silencio sepulcral de las carreteras comarcales fue roto por el estruendo metálico del motor. Tras haber aterrizado en un aeródromo del noroeste escocés, habían emprendido camino a la aventura guiados únicamente por el mapa que Greg les había proporcionado.

Takuto elevó la vista levemente del plano, apoyando la espalda en el amplio compartimiento portaequipaje de la moto. Se soltó de la cintura del conductor para levantar la mampara protectora del casco y poder así mirar hacia el horizonte sin nada que se lo impidiese.

El aire, limpio y fresco, le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se había acostumbrado al paisaje verdoso en anteriores escapadas, mas el cansancio y las ganas de llegar de una vez al refugio hacían que se le agotara la paciencia. Además, sabía que Kôji no podría seguir conduciendo por demasiado tiempo pese a las luces largas de la Harley.

- ¿Cómo vas? - ¿Seguro que no teníamos que desviarnos en el anterior cruce? – respondió, haciéndole saber que también estaba un poco harto del trayecto.  
- Es lo que dice el mapa. ¡Mira, allí! – exclamó, en referencia a la silueta entrecortaba que se adivinaba en la lejanía.

Kôji distinguió el enclave, seleccionando una marcha más larga y dándole al acelerador del manillar. Takuto se agarró a él, confiando en que su gusto suicida por la velocidad no se viese truncado por la pátina de humedad que cubría el asfalto, o algún obstáculo imprevisto surgido de los bosques.

Tras avanzar unos últimos cientos de metros entre la frondosa vegetación fueron a parar a un camino privado delimitado por la valla que el ex futbolista les había descrito. La propiedad se encontraba situada en la ladera de un valle junto a un hermoso lago, cuya oscuridad nocturna sólo se rompía por el reflejo de la luna cuando las nubes no la ocultaban.

Kôji detuvo el vehículo aguardando a que Izumi, responsable del manojo de llaves, encontrara la correspondiente al candado. Le alumbró hasta que el metal cedió y pudo recorrer a dos ruedas el sendero de gravilla prensada, aparcando en un hueco protegido que había junto a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

Takuto prefirió hacerlo a pie tras echar de nuevo el cierre. Se quitó el casco, llevándolo en el codo tras revolverse el cabello apelmazado. A medida que se iba acercando hasta la mansión su asombro no hacía sino incrementarse.

- ¿Y vamos a estar solos aquí? – dijo, pensando más bien en voz alta. - Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo... ¡qué enrollado es tu compañero! – exclamó Kôji sacando las maletas.

En efecto, era una vivienda de dimensiones considerables. Por lo que el escocés les había comentado se trataba de un viejo castillo del S. XII, adquirido por una cantidad modélica a un particular que lo había heredado sin demasiado entusiasmo. Los mayores esfuerzos económicos se dedicaron principalmente a restaurar la fachada y sustituir bloques de piedra deteriorados por la erosión y los líquenes, pero especialmente a acondicionar las instalaciones.

Esperaban encontrar algo igual de sobrio que el exterior cuando logró abrir la puerta al décimo intento; primeramente no vieron nada, pues todo estaba sumido en una densa penumbra.

- Iré a buscar el cuadro eléctrico – comentó el cantante, repasando de memoria que éste debía encontrarse en la primera habitación que hallaría siguiendo la pared de la derecha.

Takuto se quedó en compañía de los bultos. La puerta de madera era gruesa, aislándoles del silbido del viento en la copa de los árboles, y un ligero olor a resina flotaba en la atmósfera. Intrigado por el paso de los minutos a ciegas, quiso saber si podía resultarle de ayuda.

- ¿Lo has encontrado?  
- Creo que ya está – contestó Kôji subiendo la última de las palancas de amperaje.

Como por arte de magia la estancia se llenó de la cálida acción de las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. El vocalista se reunió con él en el vestíbulo despojándose de los guantes, admirando lo que parecía ser la recepción en funciones. Apoyó la mano en el mostrador y se puso al otro lado de un salto, representando juguetonamente el papel de botones en el hotel del que eran primeros clientes.

- Buenas noches¿desea alquilar la suite? – propuso con una sonrisa perversa, tomando un llavero al azar del casillero que tenía a sus espaldas.  
- Lo que quiero es que vengas a echar un vistazo y dejes de fantasear.

Kôji le siguió, no si antes apoderarse de la totalidad de las llaves que encontró, correspondientes a las diez habitaciones equipadas que ofrecería el negocio una vez en marcha.

Caminaron hasta el salón por la alfombra del pasillo, llegando hasta una chimenea descomunal construida en piedra. A su alrededor había varios sofás y algunas estanterías repletas de libros, así como un tablero de ajedrez y un pintoresco bar.

- Eso sí que me gusta – afirmó el vocalista, comprobando de refilón que estaban bien surtidos.

Izumi no le hizo demasiado caso, decantándose por desviarse al ala siguiente. Dieron con la biblioteca, el comedor y, por último, una moderna cocina compuesta de módulos hechos en acero. Pese a que estaba más que habituado a los lujos, Kôji no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al supervisar lo que contenía la nevera industrial.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que nos lo han dejado todo ya hecho?

Takuto se asomó al frigorífico, confirmando que no echarían demasiado en falta la ausencia de personal.

- Estupendo, lo que menos me apetece es cocinar. ¿Tú tienes hambre?  
- A quién le importa ahora la comida – afirmó, tomando su mano y tirando de él para sacarle a rastras hacia el punto de partida.

No tuvo otro remedio que sonreír resignado. Debía reconocer que se moría de ganas por quitarse el pantalón de cuero que tenía ceñidísimo al cuerpo y ponerse cómodo... con todas las consecuencias. Así que tomó un par de maletas y ascendieron los peldaños de la rústica escalera que conducía al piso superior, extendiéndose otro pasillo con cinco puertas contrapuestas entre sí.

- ¿Cuál es la nuestra?  
- La que quieras. He cogido todas las llaves...

Él anduvo, deteniéndose ante la penúltima del lado par. No supo por qué, pero una corazonada le instaba a decantarse por ese dormitorio. El otro inquilino buscó el número de referencia, cediendo sin más complicaciones el acceso a la soberbia habitación.

Los suelos eran de nogal lacado, el techo de piedra estaba cruzado por vigas decorativas, y varios muebles fabricados en demás materiales nobles complementaban la enorme cama de dosel, cuya cubierta estaba confeccionada en el mismo tejido de los cortinajes del balcón.

Lo primero que hizo Kôji fue dejarse caer sobre el colchón de espaldas, rebotando levemente para quedarse mirando los fruncidos que adornaban la estructura superior del lecho. Todo, desde los relieves hasta el diseño de los estampados, era de un estilo obviamente anticuado, lo cuál encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad del castillo.

Justo cuando andaba pensando que si le añadía estratégicamente al dosel un espejo esa sería la cama de sus sueños, Takuto se sentó en una esquina, despojándose de las botas.

- Hay unas vistas estupendas. Si no se nubla mañana seguro que se ve todo el...

No pudo continuar, pues unos labios invadiendo los suyos se lo impidieron. Cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia hasta que notó la intromisión ajena en su boca, tomándole de la cara para apartarle con toda la delicadeza posible.

- ¡Al menos déjame quitarme todo esto de encima! – exclamó sin perder el buen humor, aunque con la incómoda sensación de saber que retrasando tanto el momento de ponerle fin a la "castidad" había puesto el listón muy alto.

Kôji se recostó sobre los almohadones, contemplándole mientras se desnudaba. Apagó las luces principales, dejando encendida únicamente la de la lamparilla que sobresalía a unos metros, creando un ambiente intimista. Pese a lo sensual de la escena que estaba contemplando, el que Takuto ignorase la sorpresa que tenía preparada hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

- Voy a llamar a casa para decirles que llegamos bien – dijo Takuto, ya sin nada que le cubriese.

Y mientras él se comunicaba con Londres, el ídolo del rock aprovechó para sacarse las lentillas, la camiseta y demás prendas a toda prisa, buscando en la maleta uno de los tantos paquetes secretos que se había llevado consigo. Cuando ya había metido debajo de la cama la caja serigrafiada en vistosos colores, dio en uno de los huecos laterales con algo que no había incluido en el equipaje.

- Será mamón... – farfulló.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Izumi, dejando el móvil apagado sobre la encimera más cercana.

Kôji prefirió no decírselo con palabras. Se limitó a enseñarle el inconfundible envoltorio de una tira de preservativos en el que algún sospechoso implicado había dibujado una cara sonriente con un marcador. En otro de los envases rezaba un "buen viaje".

Takuto se puso rojo, esforzándose para no darle mayor importancia a la broma.

- ¿Dónde estaban?  
- Shibuya los habrá metido esta mañana en mi maleta. Reconocería su letra a diez millas – afirmó, divertido por el efecto que semejante tontería en comparación a lo que le esperaba había ocasionado.

Iba a arrojar los condones al suelo, pero se percató de que por alguna razón, el delantero no cesaba de mirarlos.

- ¿Te da pena que los tire? – preguntó, intrigado.

Él adoptó su típica pose de circunstancias, con el labio y las cejas ligeramente fruncidos.

- No es eso.  
- ¿Entonces...? – insistió Kôji, sin darle oportunidad a evadirse de la embarazosa respuesta, aunque se la intuía.

Takuto se cruzó de brazos, contestando no sin algo de vergüenza mezclada con rabia.

- Pues que nunca me he puesto uno. ¿Contento?  
- Si tanta curiosidad tienes, habérmelo dicho sin rodeos – le susurró al oído.

Dado que les esperaba una intensa velada, no le importaba ceder en el primer pulso que iban a debatir entre las sábanas. Así que separó uno de los envases del resto, desechando el resto.

- No es precisamente lo que tenía en mente – murmuró Takuto mientras le recibía, sintiendo que le besaba el cuello.  
- Siempre haces lo mismo. Te cuesta abrirte a las novedades, pero en cuanto te acostumbras no hay quien te pare – afirmó, recostándose sobre sus formas y llenándole de caricias.

Él suspiró, enredando los dedos en su melena. El ajetreo interminable de las últimas semanas, el estrés de la ceremonia, el desplazamiento, esa habitación y la acumulación de testosterona hicieron que se encontrara especialmente excitado. Dio un respingo, elevando un poco las caderas para sentir el roce de su erección contra el abdomen. Se preguntó si lograría mantenerla el tiempo suficiente dadas las circunstancias.

- Pues si no fuera por esto – comentó el cantante, añadiendo el toque de distracción necesario para restarle importancia al peculiar estreno -, habría una docena de pequeños Kôjis pululando por el mundo.  
- Qué seguro estás de tus palabras – respondió Izumi mientras él abría hábilmente el paquete con los dientes.  
- Si después de tantos años y con la pasta y fama que tengo no me han reclamado nada, es que tuve suerte – concluyó, finiquitando las probabilidades de tener algún descendiente ilegítimo fruto de sus numerosos escarceos pasados.

Takuto se incorporó para no perderse detalle de cómo desenrollaba la funda a lo largo de su miembro. Cuando hubo terminado no tuvo demasiado tiempo de describir la sensación como extraña, puesto que Kôji se sentó en sus caderas, besándole en los labios antes de rematar verbalmente sus intenciones.

- Déjate llevar...

Izumi afirmó con la cabeza, elevando la barbilla cuando la punzante sensación de estar penetrándole dio inicio. Él aprovechó la resbaladiza consistencia del látex, regodeándose en los cambios que acusaba el rostro de Takuto. Apoyó las manos en su pecho una vez le tuvo dentro, clamando para que no dejara de mirarle mientras se movía.

Sus morenas mejillas ardiendo, y esa expresión única que sólo mostraba cuando se fundían, constituían una potente droga de la que no quería desengancharse. Le encantaba poseerle de aquella manera, sintiéndole mientras tomaba las riendas de su placer, teniéndole completamente a su merced. Se guiaba por los leves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, calculando la intensidad idónea que debía mantener para percibir cómo se estremecía su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Takuto le agarró de las caderas para insinuar un marcaje de ritmo, algo que no se esperaba. Las subió, dejándose caer de golpe para torturarle.

- Menos mal... antes te corrías enseguida.  
- Porque no estaba... entrenado – respondió entre dientes, negándose a dar el brazo a torcer.

Esta vez sí que apretó los dedos contra sus glúteos, haciéndose la cadencia más rápida. Kôji jadeó cuando él desvió de lugar una de sus manos, queriendo atender la otra vistosa erección que reinaba en el lecho.

- No – le dijo -. Primero tú.

Takuto no puso objeción, concentrándose en la tensión que tenía acumulada en un único punto de su anatomía. Él se echó hacia delante, apresando sus muñecas contra la almohada y mirándole a una distancia tan corta que podía sentir el calor de su piel. Le cabalgó apasionadamente, disfrutando al ver las secuelas del orgasmo en el fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, aprovechando el futbolista para acompasar la respiración. Entonces, Kôji apagó fulminantemente la única lamparilla que había encendida, guiándose por la intuición y el exhaustivo conocimiento que tenía de su representante.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Takuto sin comprender a qué venía el extraño comportamiento.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta. No dio crédito cuando una vez Kôji le sacó de su interior, pudo distinguir su propia forma fálica resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - Debí suponer que no tendrían suficiente cachondeo con meterlos a escondidas. Seguro que ha sido idea de tu hermana.  
- ¿De mi hermana? – exclamó, con una gota de sudor frío resbalándole por la sien.  
- Si es peor que Shibuya... se nota a la legua.  
- Bueno, ya vale – concluyó, nervioso como siempre que sugería hablar del extrovertismo sexual de la única Izumi de la familia -. Quítame eso, que parezco una linterna.

Él obedeció, quedándose un buen rato mirando el envoltorio fosforescente y su contenido. Takuto, crispado por la espera, encendió las luces bruscamente.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?  
- ¿Me harías un capricho? – inquirió, poniendo cara mimosa.  
- Qué remedio...

La expresión de Kôji mutó radicalmente. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se estiró hasta el final de la cama, doblándose para poder alcanzar lo que debajo del colchón aguardaba ser inaugurado. Takuto, apoyado en el respaldo y con los brazos de nuevo cruzados, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al leer lo que las letras de la caja ponían.

- Es un juego, me lo regalaron los chicos.  
- ¿Pero qué clase de amigos tienes tú? – exclamó, sintiéndose víctima comunitaria -. ¿No pretenderás?  
- Vaaaamos... leemos las instrucciones, y si nos convence echamos una partida.

Él resopló, pues no le entusiasmaban las innovaciones eróticas.

- A no ser.  
- ¿A no ser qué? – repitió Izumi.

Kôji recurrió a sus bazas. Le miró desafiante, adoptando esa pose de superioridad que conseguía sacarle de sus cabales.

- Puede que no quieras jugar porque no quieres perder contra mí.

Como si se hubiera activado por un resorte, la llama prendió en los oscuros ojos del capitán del Chelsea. Competitivo como era, había pocas cosas que le fastidiaran más que la derrota, ya fuera en una final de liga o en una simple mano a la baraja.

- Deja, ya lo leo yo – respondió, abriendo la caja y quitando la sobrecubierta que protegía su contenido.

Para gozo y estupor respectivo de la pareja, hallaron dentro un tablero, un considerable montón de cartas, unas fichas de insinuantes formas y un rico repertorio de accesorios. Aunque a Kôji se le fueron rápidamente los ojos a estos últimos, Takuto puso encima la cubierta para que le prestara atención mientras hacía el esfuerzo de leer en voz alta con serenidad, como si estuviera narrando los titulares del día.

- _Estáis a punto de entrar en el fascinante mundo de_... – empezó, enrojeciendo paulatinamente -. Agh, pasaré directamente a las instrucciones.

Él dio su conformidad, aguantándose la risa. Escuchó el atropellado discurso, el cuál se produjo en un inglés que seguía conservando su peculiar acento.

- _El objetivo de este juego es llegar al final del recorrido. Para ello tendréis que partir desde el punto de inicio y seguir las órdenes de las tarjetas, con las consiguientes bonificaciones o penalizaciones._

Takuto se detuvo para enfatizar lo que a continuación seguía.

- Como elementos imprescindibles encontraréis un cronómetro y los accesorios. La imaginación tenéis que ponerla de vuestra parte. ¿Un cronómetro¿Para qué?  
- Me hago una ligera idea... – murmuró él, deseando empezar.

Dado que poco más de utilidad ponían las instrucciones, procedieron a analizar el material incluido. Kôji fue sacando los accesorios uno a uno, colocándolos en orden por encima de la cama, contemplándolos Takuto medio estupefacto.

- Siempre he querido tener uno – aseguró en referencia a un pequeño vibrador con control remoto.  
- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Izumi, sosteniendo unas esposas forradas en terciopelo negro.  
- Mira, qué bien huele... – sugirió acercándole un recipiente de aceite corporal, prefiriendo no pronunciarse acerca del tentador juguete.

Cuando hubieron desplegado todo el arsenal, parecía como si estuviesen en medio de un sex shop en miniatura.

- ¿Cómo se empieza?  
- Tú elige ficha y tira el dado, a ver qué sale.  
- Si querías picarme, lo has conseguido. Vas a morder el polvo, por chulo – anunció Takuto muy serio.  
- Sí, sobre todo el polvo... – respondió él con sorna.

Cogió el susodicho y, tras agitarlo vigorosamente, lo arrojó sobre el tablero. Ambos, sentados alrededor del cuadrilátero de cartón, aguardaron expectantes hasta que salieron 5 puntos. Depositó la insignia escogida y revisó de nuevo las instrucciones, razonando.

- Entonces, cada vez que llegas a una casilla coges una carta.  
- Léela, a ver qué dice – pidió, intrigado.

Izumi se la acercó, reuniendo templanza. Kôji recibió el enunciado con cierta alegría por resultarle beneficioso.

- Tienes cinco minutos para conseguir que tu rival se abandone a tus encantos – leyó -. Si te apoderas de su clímax avanzas 4 casillas. De no conseguirlo, él avanza la mitad.  
- Nunca pensé que algo tan cursi me pusiera tanto – afirmó el artista, activando el reloj para que comenzara la cuenta atrás.

Kôji se quedó quieto, esperando a ver cuál era su plan. Sintió que le atravesaba un escalofrío cuando le vio con ese porte espectacular ganado con los años y su mirada felina, idéntica a la que desplegaba cuando se enfrentaba a un reto del que podía salir airoso.

Izumi se acercó para hacerle quedar sentado en el borde mismo de la cama. Sólo el ligero rubor que le encendía parecía recordar que no era una batalla campal sobre el césped lo que andaba disputando. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y estaba dispuesto a recurrir a todas sus armas con tal de machacarle, especialmente esa noche en la que más que nunca se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, acercando los labios a los del intérprete haciendo el ademán de rozarlos, alimentando unas ansias que, según la estrategia que iba a seguir, no tardarían en excitarle hasta el límite. Kôji miró de reojo el cronómetro, provocándole al decir que sólo le quedaban cuatro minutos y medio.

Él respondió besándole en las clavículas, succionando con fuerza. No se detuvo hasta que dejó a su paso una pequeña marca violácea. Descendió por los pectorales, trazando un sendero con la punta de la lengua, uniendo puntos imaginarios hasta recalar en el ombligo. Para cuando le prestó atención a la cruz que llevaba tatuada en el límite abdominal, la erección que había creado le entorpecía. La sostuvo mientras trazaba las aspas grabadas en su piel, dejando otro intenso beso justo donde éstas se interceptaban. Tanta fue la energía dedicada al chupetón que el afortunado no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa.

Entonces, sabiéndose con todas las licencias necesarias, le miró a los ojos mientras le agarraba por la base y dedicaba los primeros segundos a lamer en círculos el glande. Kôji, de igual manera, tampoco se perdía detalle del espectáculo, recreándose en el calor que le envolvía cada vez que se introducía en su boca y en el vigor con el que le masturbaba; de no haberse encontrado luchando consigo mismo para aguantar y no dejarle conseguir los cuatro puntos, posiblemente incluso habría sentido alguna que otra punzada de dolor.

Enterró los dedos en la sábana y la estrujó, conteniéndose a duras penas, incapaz de combatir el torrente de sensaciones que le invadían. Habían sido tres semanas de soñar con ese rostro salvaje haciéndole cuantas obscenidades se le cruzaran por la cabeza.

Un último vistazo al cronómetro le hizo saber que todavía tendría que aguantar cuarenta segundos. Respiró hondo y mandó su predisposición al cuerno, diciéndose que remontar el primer round no sería difícil.

- Que le den a los dos puntos... – jadeó, deslizando la mano por la nuca de Takuto para que este se separase.

Él dibujó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción segundos antes de recibirle con los labios entreabiertos. El semen brotó en espaciados espasmos, deslizándose lo que no había caído dentro por la barbilla. Cuando se lo limpió con el reverso de la muñeca tras tragarse el restante, atinó a tantear en el tablero y mover la ficha las posiciones justamente ganadas.

- Fisiológicamente estamos empatados – apuntó el delantero, como si no le diera mayor importancia. - Ahora me toca a mí – contestó Kôji, secándose la frente y recalando en la tercera de las quince casillas que conformaban el recorrido del juego.

Tomó una carta al azar del manojo y, vocalizando como si fuese un distinguido lord inglés, leyó sabiendo que la fortuna estaba de su parte.

- Tómate tu tiempo y extrae aleatoriamente tres de las posturas disponibles en la amplia gama del kamasutra. Tres casillas avanzarás si capaz eres de encadenarlas, dedicando lo necesario a cada una de ellas en la parte activa.

Takuto elevó una ceja, buscando algo mosqueado el mencionado grupo de tarjetas. Al fin las encontró dentro de un envoltorio de seda morado, barajándolas.

- Un último apunte: sólo si le llevas al clímax primero, podrás hacerlo tú después durante la última postura, o en la misma casilla permanecerás – concluyó.

Se colocó el cabello, escogiendo tres de las cartas que Izumi le ofrecía desplegadas en forma de abanico. Intrigado por saber qué posiciones habían salido, éste se situó a su lado para observar los dibujos.

Kôji esperó, pero en vistas a que él no dejaba de analizar extrañado el último, se lo tomó con paciencia y cierta morbosidad.

- La estás mirando mal – explicó, dándole la vuelta a la carta.

Justo cuando Izumi estaba pensando que era imposible mantener el equilibrio de aquella manera, Kôji depositó los elementos físicos del juego en el suelo, quedándose únicamente con el moderno frasco de cristal que contenía aceite balsámico.

- No hay cronómetro esta vez – le susurró -. Relájate, que te voy a pillar.  
- Ya lo veremos – contestó.

Se sentó detrás de él, pegando el torso a su espalda para rodearle las piernas con las suyas. Derramó un poco del aceite en sus manos, y el fragante olor a especias invadió el perímetro en el que se encontraban.

Takuto se permitió disfrutar del maravilloso deslizar de los dedos sobre la capa oleosa que iba extendiéndose por su piel, impidiendo la exótica esencia que el masaje le adormeciera. Kôji solía hacerlo en las vísperas de los partidos que ambos pasaban juntos, cuando la tensión se le acumulaba en los hombros y, sobre todo, en la psique. Las connotaciones del que ahora le estaba brindando eran distintas, pero no por ello menos placenteras.

Él le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos los antebrazos, los lumbares, incluso las piernas hasta llegar a los pies, subiendo por la cara interna de los muslos. Su extremidad artificial ejercitaba movimientos concretos, no tan fluidos como su dueño hubiese deseado, pero suficientes para no romper la armonía.

Le susurró al oído que se tumbara de costado, e Izumi se mordió los labios cuando él empleó las últimas gotas de aceite que había vertido directamente sobre sus testículos en endurecerlos, y los estímulos producidos por el hábil índice derecho del cantante al empezar a dilatarle se agolparon en la espina dorsal.

Kôji se detuvo cuando pudo introducirle un ramillete de tres dedos sin complicaciones, tomando una de sus piernas para elevársela y así facilitar la penetración. Dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada y lo fue deslizando gradualmente hasta haber entrado por completo. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja al comenzar la cadencia, sacando gran parte del pene para introducirlo de una estocada.

- Me estás abrasando... – jadeó con voz ronca – Reconoce que te estabas muriendo de ganas por tener sexo.  
- ¿Por qué siempre te pones a hablar mientras lo estamos haciendo? – respondió él girando la cabeza, besándole con avidez para que se callara.

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por gemidos entrecortados, y el batir de sus labios en un encuentro que terminó cuando aquél que se jugaba los tres puntos decidió que era momento de cambiar de postura. Deslizó la otra mano hacia la cadera contraria de Takuto, la que estaba contra el lecho, y le sujetó a la par que giraba, quedándose boca arriba con Izumi sentado sobre su pelvis.

Ya que le tenía bien agarrado, le subió y bajó a placer, imaginándose las contracciones que debía estar acusando su rostro. Tenía la formidable visión de su espalda brillando por la loción y el sudor perlado que no cesaba de brotar, ascendiendo y descendiendo al ritmo impuesto.

No quería tener un orgasmo tan próximo al primero, así que tampoco se esforzó en procurárselo a él. Mientras más lo retuvieran, más intensa sería la recompensa.

Cuando le oyó emitir un gemido delatador, le indicó que se aferrase a él de la manera en que le fuera posible. Takuto hizo lo pedido, enredando los pies en sus muslos cuando Kôji se incorporó, penetrándole desde atrás mientras le sostenía en el aire con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para que no se cayera.

Dado que éste tenía más estatura y envergadura, el futbolista pudo saber lo profunda que era la intromisión que no había entendido ilustrada. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y supuso que Kôji también, así que procedió a reconocer la verdad.

- Suficiente, te los has ganado.

Él se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, saliendo de su interior para que Izumi pudiera recuperar el aliento extendido en la mullida superficie. Se tendió a su lado, jactándose de la habilidad que había adquirido tras innumerables periplos amatorios.

- Si es que soy como el buen vino, gano con los años.  
- Avanzas dos casillas – dijo él moviéndole la ficha, ignorando la palabrería -. Te sigo llevando ventaja.  
- Así es más emocionante – respondió, con la mitad de su sangre palpitando en el mismo área.

Takuto lanzó el dado, obteniendo la mínima puntuación. Desde la décima casilla extrajo una carta del mazo, leyendo el texto que acompañaba al ejemplo ilustrativo.

- En el relevo no todo es tentar a la suerte, la destreza puede inclinar la balanza a uno u otro lado. El cronómetro establecerá los turnos, y vosotros el conocimiento tanto propio como ajeno. Quien se rinda retrocede dos casillas, el superviviente avanza en igual cuantía.

Esta vez sí que pareció entenderlo. Puesto que también tenía cierta urgencia que requería atención inmediata, se colocó frente a Kôji enredando ambos las piernas, quedando los pubis prácticamente pegados y las exaltaciones chocándose.

- ¿Sabes cómo programarlo?  
- Aquí hay un botón que dice relevo, supongo que será eso. Empiezas tú.

Tan en serio se tomaron el papel de contrincantes en aquella maratón que recibieron el pitido de inicio como un auténtico disparo de salida. El rimbombante nombre de la prueba y las explicaciones se reducían a practicar una masturbación doble, alternándose el que llevaba el control cada vez que el cronómetro lo indicaba.

Izumi tomó con una mano las erecciones unidas verticalmente, iniciando el proceso. Tratar de llevar al otro al final sin salirse uno mismo del camino era más complicado de lo que creía, puesto que cuando el testigo pasó a Kôji, el placer que se había auto procurado se multiplicó al recibirlo de forma ajena. De haber estado un tercero presente, hubiese encontrado hasta cómico el gesto de esfuerzo pintado en sus caras, bajo el que se escondía la cabezonería.

- Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra¿no? – susurró él con malicia, aplicando unas gotas del aceite en los últimos segundos que le restaban.

Takuto se armó de valor y se propuso afianzarse en el tablero antes de que la señal volviera a sonar. Cuestión de controlarse, de pensar en otra cosa mientras aceleraba hasta notar la tibia consistencia ganadora resbalando por sus dedos. Aumentó la presión en ambos miembros, deliciosa por la facilidad con la que se consumaba la fricción.

Cerró los ojos y recreó mentalmente la última vez que habían perdido en liga, o cuando Goriutta, el célebre defensa italiano del Bayern, estuvo a punto de romperle la tibia de una entrada que le costó la expulsión, pero en cuanto los abría y veía la expresión confiada de Kôji, se le venía abajo el plan.

Apretó los dientes, rabioso, pues se le acababa el tiempo y notaba que iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Cuando la ronda de cuarenta segundos llegó a término su cuerpo ignoró lo que la mente ordenaba. Aunque disfrutó el orgasmo por el retardo, hizo lo posible para no exteriorizarlo.

- Mira que eres orgulloso... – insinuó, llevándose la mano a los labios para saborear la victoria.

Takuto, enfadado, se recostó sobre la cama. Su vientre acusaba el ajetreo respiratorio y un sopor inevitable le invadió, haciendo la propuesta.

- Estamos los dos en la misma casilla. ¿Lo dejamos y continuamos la partida más adelante?

El cantante movió ambas fichas, las cuáles se encontraban situadas en el ocho, augurando una emocionante recta final hacia la meta. Su erección empezaba a molestarle, y dado que no le apetecía soportar las secuelas derivadas de quedarse con las ganas, impuso una condición.

- Sólo si me recompensas.

Izumi se quedó un rato mirando el miembro al que tenía que apagar. La crispación por haber sido alcanzado se transformó en unas ganas tremendas, casi violentas, de tomar el control absoluto de su disfrute.

- Haz lo que te diga – ordenó, colocándole el antifaz que venía incluido en el juego.

Kôji aguardó, exasperado sólo de imaginar a qué se debían los ruidos que escuchaba a su alrededor. Su deseo se concentraba, quemándole, ciego por hacerle suyo y apagar la llama que le anulaba en pro del desfogue.

Cuando Takuto avisó que ya podía quitárselo creyó volverse loco de lujuria. Se había encadenado con las esposas a uno de los listones superiores del dosel, quedando inmovilizado con las muñecas en lo alto. Las piernas, ligeramente separadas, se sostenían a duras penas en el suelo. La forma lasciva en el que le miraba, completamente consciente de los efectos de sus actos, le robaba el sentido.

Se situó detrás de él, acoplándose sin miramientos a sus formas y penetrándole con ayuda de la anterior lubricación. Le agarró de los muslos, elevándole unos centímetros cada vez que le envestía, jadeando toscamente cuando no le mordisqueaba el cuello.

- Daba por hecho que te pondrías como una bestia – gimió Izumi entre embistes.  
- No te quejes... es tu culpa, me provocas aún sabiendo que el bondage me pierde... – replicó él, incrementando la intensidad.

La cama tembló por la vibración, y el ruido rompió la paz de la idílica residencia. Buscó el tacto de la cicatriz de su cadera, repasándola una y otra vez a punto de estallar.

Cuando al fin se desahogó hundió el rostro en su hombro, resbalando el esperma por su piel morena cuando se retiró lentamente, resultando un contraste irresistible.

Nublado por el placer y la extraordinaria visión que tenía ante sí, Kôji se abrazó a él, expresando lo que clamaba cada partícula de su persona.

- Eres increíble... – susurró, sustituyendo la euforia carnal por los sentimientos incontenibles que albergaba.  
- Lo que sí va a ser increíble es que me pueda mover mañana – medio rió él, pidiéndole que le soltara, pues los grilletes le estaban haciendo daño.

Se los quitó, sentándose en el borde de la cama para que Takuto hiciera lo mismo sobre sus rodillas. Contempló las marcas que el metal le había dejado, formando una circunferencia enrojecida que trató de aliviar besándolas devotamente.

Ambos estaban cubiertos por un ungüento de diversos componentes, así que la nueva idea del vocalista fue aceptaba sin mayor dilación.

- ¿Nos damos un baño? Si no me mueves de aquí me quedaré frito. - Cógeme, que me tiemblan los músculos –pidió.

Él le tomó entre los brazos, transportándolo hasta la cercana división del dormitorio. La madera del parqué había sido sustituida por lozas de mármol, y una acogedora bañera de mampostería pedía a gritos ser inaugurada para así cumplir funciones.

Le dejó en el escalón que la precedía, encargándose Takuto de abrir los grifos para que fuera llenándose de agua caliente. Mientras buscaba dos albornoces en un armario cercano, Kôji dio con otro detalle inesperado.

- En Japón cualquiera mataría por esta botella – aseguró, descorchándola y vertiendo el dorado líquido en las dos copas que completaban el obsequio.  
- No sé cómo darle las gracias a Greg. Lo ha tenido todo en cuenta.  
- Pues recomendando este sitio. Si le consigues clientela habrás devuelto el favor.

El futbolista supuso que llevaba razón. El nivel del agua era idóneo, así que se introdujo en el baño, no teniendo que esperar demasiado para que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo. Le tendió su copa y, aunque el no haber comido intensificaría los efectos del cansancio y el alcohol, era incapaz de rechazar el brindis.

- Me encanta emborracharte con champagne – murmuró Kôji -. Dices cosas muy graciosas.

Takuto suspiró, dibujando una afable sonrisa de resignación. Hicieron rechinar el cristal y, tras la primera toma de contacto, le miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

- Está bueno.

Kôji rió maliciosamente, captando el delantero de inmediato cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

- ¡No me voy a poner pedo!  
- Y yo no soy el hombre más feliz del mundo– respondió él, negando las evidencias.

Dado que el espumoso francés perdería su esencia si no lo consumían rápido, apuraron la copa, insistiendo el vocalista para que se tomara otra.

- Por una vez no pasa nada. Anda, hazlo por mí – le pidió.

Takuto se vio acorralado por lo romántico del ambiente. Aunque la luz suave, el agradable elemento donde estaba sumergido y la presencia del que ya no era su novio invitaban a que siguiera celebrándolo, horas más tarde lamentó haber aceptado con tanta facilidad.

- 2 -

Normalmente dormía de un tirón, agraciado por un descanso profundo que sólo se veía interrumpido cuando le asaltaba alguna de sus temidas pesadillas. Por eso, pese a que seguía semiinconsciente, le extrañó que las sensaciones adjuntas a las imágenes oníricas fueran tan reales.

De los pocos sueños húmedos que recordaba haber tenido, ninguno era tan especial como el que se encontraba experimentando. Por alguna razón su cuerpo se empeñaba en que disfrutara de las fantasías que el cerebro estaba recreando, obligándole a abrir lentamente los ojos con pereza.

Le hizo caso quizás para cerciorarse de que debían ser imaginaciones suyas y que lo mejor era volver a caer rendido ahora que tenía ocasión, mas cuando la luz del amanecer impactó en sus iris sintió como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en las antípodas de ésta se desplegaba el placer.

Izumi consiguió incorporarse lo suficiente para distinguir la cabellera de Kôji oscilando al compás de una madrugadora felación. El autor, tras haberse percatado de que por fin estaba despierto, le miró a los ojos con expresión juguetona, desvelando el misterio que giraba en torno al original método para desvelarle.

- Feliz cumpleaños... – canturreó, para después retomar la faena.

Él se dejó caer, tapándose los ojos con los brazos para que no le molestara la claridad. Disfrutó del primero de los tantos presentes que iba a recibir, inmerso en la peculiar mezcla producida por la resaca y lo orgiástico. Tanto había sido el ajetreo de la anterior velada que de no ser por el estremecimiento general de su cuerpo, el cantante ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que ya había alcanzado su objetivo.

- Anoche te quedaste seco en la segunda ronda¿eh?

Adormilado, logró sentarse sin tener ni idea de a qué se refería.

- ¿Cómo dices?  
- ¿No te acuerdas, cuando regresamos a la cama?

Kôji se echó a reír una vez comprobados los efectos de la borrachera.

- ¿De veras que no recuerdas ni siquiera lo del vibrador? Nos bebimos dos botellas y terminamos la partida. Me ganaste en el último momento, fue la ostia.

Puesto que lo único que podía incrementar su malestar general era no recordar la victoria que con tanto ahínco había buscado, prefirió coger una de las almohadas y taparse con ella la cabeza. Kôji no le permitió encontrar de nuevo el sueño, haciéndole carantoñas hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

- Déjame dormir, estoy destrozado. ¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto?  
- ¿Me perdonas si te doy ya tus regalos?

Takuto le miró a los ojos un buen rato, suspirando. Cada vez que llegaba su aniversario era como si al intérprete le hiciera más ilusión la fecha que a él mismo. Parecía un niño la mañana de Navidad, impaciente por abrir un montón de paquetes apelotonados que ni siquiera le correspondían.

- Te perdono... – respondió bostezando.

Él avanzó a gatas por el lecho para buscar en el armario la maleta de donde había extraído el juego. La puso encima de la cama, dispuesto a empezar a sacar paquetes.

- ¿Cuándo has comprado todo eso? - El día en que fui a buscar los anillos. Para mis cosas voy a tiro hecho, no me pasé tanto tiempo fuera sin motivo – explicó, tendiéndole el primero con una sonrisa

Takuto lo tomó. Era blando al tacto, por lo que presupuso que debía tratarse de ropa. Tras quitar las bandas adhesivas del papel, desplegó en lo alto una chaqueta corta de ante.

- Pruébatela, a ver qué tal.  
- Voy a estar un poco ridículo... – se excusó, poniéndosela encima de la piel desnuda.  
- Sabía que el tono te sentaría genial. Esto combina, para el invierno – añadió, dándole otro paquete.

En efecto, se trataba de una bufanda de punto acompañada de un cinto, con el distintivo de una famosa marca de alta costura. No había terminado de asimilar el segundo regalo cuando ya tenía entre las manos el tercero, un reloj de elegante y moderno diseño.

- Es el que más me gustó de la colección de Bvlgari, te quedará perfecto con el traje del equipo durante las concentraciones.

Izumi iba doblando las prendas a un lado a medida que las recibía, con el vistoso reloj ya colocado en la muñeca tapando la marca de las esposas. Cuando el montón se hizo bastante grande y se encontraba pensando cómo demonios lo hacía Kôji para siempre acertar con las tallas, tonalidades y diseños que mejor le sentaban, éste le hizo la última entrega.

En comparación con los costosos artículos restantes era más bien humilde. Tal vez por eso y por el significado que encerraba, el cantante sabía que era lo que más le iba a gustar, recostándose junto a él para poder impregnarse de su reacción.

- Fue idea mía, pero los demás me han ayudado. Va de parte de todos.

Takuto quitó el envoltorio, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un álbum de anillas confeccionado en cuero. Al abrirlo se topó con un montón de páginas adhesivas en las que se había dispuesto cronológicamente una serie de fotografías. El agotamiento se esfumó cuando, emocionado, se reconoció a sí mismo junto a sus hermanos cuando los tres eran niños, apenas unas semanas después de haber sido acogidos en adopción.

- No recordaba esta foto... – dijo, asombrado -. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?  
- Se las pedí a la señora Horiuchi. - Yûgo no ha cambiado prácticamente nada, sigue teniendo la misma cara – apuntó él, pasando la hoja.

En la siguiente había un collage de más imágenes de los tres, en diferentes etapas de su niñez. Independientemente de la fotografía que fuese observada, se repetía el mismo patrón: sus hermanos menores jugando y él en un segundo plano, con esa mirada dura y triste que a Kôji le rompía el alma.

- Ese parque estaba cerca del orfanato. También lo derruyeron para construir oficinas. - Mira, el escudo de tu camiseta en el equipo del colegio.

Se acercó el álbum, contemplando atónito el pedazo de tela protegido por una película transparente.

- No me puedo creer que siga intacto.  
- Cosas de madres... lo guardan todo.

Takuto se le quedó mirando, digiriendo la frase que él acababa de pronunciar. Casi sin darse cuenta se sintió fatal al ser consciente de que, pese a lo mucho que había hecho y lo que ahora desde la perspectiva adulta podía percibir, nunca había considerado a la señora Horiuchi como su madre, cuando en verdad había sido ella quien le había criado y ofrecido el cariño que recelosamente había rechazado, desconfiando de los demás a raíz de sus traumas.

Kôji se percató del debate interior que estaba atravesando. Le besó en la mejilla y le animó a seguir pasando páginas. Se topó con un retrato hecho el día en que empezó el Instituto y un montón de recortes conservados de las revistas escolares, en las que se hablaba del equipo de fútbol y sus logros en el campeonato estudiantil.

- Fue al poco de irme de casa – comentó con un hilo de voz, evocando la tarde en que sus hermanos habían ido a visitarle al piso que había alquilado tras independizarse.  
- Y esto es de cuando cumpliste diecisiete... – apuntó él también por lo bajo, como si no quisiera interrumpir el fluir de los recuerdos.

Se refería a otra foto tomada en la habitación de Serika tras ser sorprendido Izumi con un pastel que no esperaba, pues ni se había percatado de la fecha. Las paredes que podían verse detrás de ellos se hallaban empapeladas de pósters promocionales de sus primeros trabajos discográficos.

- ¿Dónde estaba yo en ese momento?  
- En mi casa, ardiendo de fiebre – respondió Takuto -. Acababa de conocerte y ya me estabas dando disgustos.

Él rió, pasándole el brazo derecho por los hombros. La siguiente imagen hizo que Izumi exclamara.

- ¡El piso de Katsumi! - Hey, que yo también vivía ahí – se quejó -. Hizo un antes y un después del salón, para comprobar si realmente limpiabas bien – especificó Kôji, comparando dos fotos tomadas a escondidas desde la misma perspectiva.

Dado que Shibuya era muy aficionado a la fotografía resultó ser un buen proveedor. El futbolista repasó cada aportación atentamente, sin creerse que tantas vivencias hubiesen sido inmortalizadas ajenas a su conocimiento: el backstage durante la última gira de Kôji como solista, uno de los tantos partidos disputados antes de convertirse en profesional, e incluso la casa de ambos cuando ya formaban pareja.

La llegada a Inglaterra se escenificó en otra foto con su equipo amateur durante la celebración del campeonato ganado, y luego con la que Kôji y él se habían sacado antes de una actuación en el pub, enviada por correo a Tokio.

Una imagen suya estrujando a Titán de cachorro hizo que recobrara el habla.

- Qué pequeño era... ni se le habían subido las orejas.  
- Ésa es de cuando escarbó en el jardín y enterró el mando de la tele.  
- Es verdad, te cogiste un berrinche terrible.

Y tras eso lo reciente llegó. Los años quedaron resumidos por una colección de instantáneas que plasmaban algunos de los momentos más felices que recordaba, como cuando debutó en la Premier League ó nació su sobrino.

Kôji le miraba mientras él, ensimismado, rememoraba aquella madrugada en el hospital cuando se rifaba junto a Yûgo quitarle el bebé al padre para poder acunarlo. Y luego más encuentros, trofeos, vacaciones en el sur de Grecia como todos los inviernos, hasta una boda de por medio que no había sido incluida por la falta material de tiempo.

Takuto pasó a la última página. En la misma había una foto apaisada de mayor tamaño que las demás. Cuando constató que Seri, Shibuya y el hijo de ambos, su hermano y el propio Kôji se la habían sacado seguramente hacía unos días por lo actual de sus aspectos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de leer la dedicatoria que le habían escrito. Un sencillo "te queremos" acompañado de sus respectivas firmas hicieron que rompiera a llorar sin poder contenerse.

Él le abrazó, secándole las mejillas con ternura y tomando de la maleta el objeto pendiente.

- Sonríe, que aún falta una.

Izumi apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mirando a la cámara Polaroid que Kôji sostenía desde lo alto. Cuando del oscuro recuadro brotó la imagen, le pusieron el broche de oro al álbum colocándola en el espacio que estratégicamente había sobrado. Ahí estaban, serenos, unidos por el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Jóvenes todavía, pero con casi una década y media de experiencia en el complejo arte del amor. Apartaron el álbum y el homenajeado recibió unas palabras que se prometió no borrar jamás de su corazón.

- Cuando te sientas perdido, recuérdalo – le dijo él, en referencia a lo que el texto de la foto de los cinco decía. - Lo haré – replicó, tranquilizándose para dejar de sollozar.

Kôji le besó en los labios, y sintiéndose un pelín culpable por la jaqueca que debía estar fastidiándole sugirió que quizás era mejor echar las cortinas y recrear una nueva noche.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer, seguir durmiendo?  
- No, prefiero que salgamos a dar una vuelta para despejarme.  
- Podríamos desayunar por ahí.  
- Vale, estupendo.

Cuando el vocalista de Angelous se disponía a levantarse para elegir atuendo, Izumi le cogió de la mano, tirando de él.

- Espera, que yo también tengo algo para ti.  
- ¿Para mí?  
- Es que no me gusta que me llenes de regalos y tú te quedes sin nada.  
- Pero si no es mi cumpleaños...

Takuto logró ponerse de pie y caminar recto pese a que sentía que le estaban aporreando el cráneo. Cuando regresó extendió la palma de la mano, mostrándole un crucifijo de plata y azabache engarzado que colgaba de una cadena.

- Es una excusa para dártelo, tonto. La última vez que te compré uno no te lo pude entregar como me hubiese gustado – explicó, ensombreciéndose por el dolor que le producía recordar la noche en que fue atropellado.

Kôji le sostuvo el rostro, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Le habló con intensidad, para que de igual forma lo interiorizara.

- Eso no va a volver a ocurrir.  
- Lo sé – contestó, abriendo el enganche y colocándole la joya alrededor del cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio, e Izumi contempló la silueta de la cruz sobre su pálido pecho.

- ¿Te gusta?  
- Tengo cientos, pero ya es mi favorita – susurró, destilando devoción por los cuatro costados.  
- Vamos, que me ha entrado hambre.

Recogieron el dormitorio hasta dejarlo medianamente aceptable y se vistieron, aprovechando Takuto para estrenar vestuario. Había amanecido hacía apenas un par de horas y las gotas de rocío se precipitaban desde las hojas de los árboles. El cielo se mostraba infinito reflejado en el lago, y no se percibía sonido alguno que no fuera el del propio y maravilloso entorno natural sobre el que se erigía el castillo.

Recorrieron unos kilómetros hasta que dieron con una posada junto a la carretera. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, así que entraron tras haber dejado la moto a buen recaudo, comprobando que apenas había clientes en el interior. Eligieron una de las robustas mesas del fondo tras saludar a los que parecían ser los dueños, atendiéndoles éstos con la franca hospitalidad escocesa.

- ¿Qué desean?  
- Huevos revueltos, por favor. Y café solo.  
- Yo tomaré lo mismo – pidió amablemente Takuto, constatando que detrás de la barra un niño de enormes ojos azules le miraba asombrado.  
- Creo que son hinchas del Celtic – comentó Kôji, señalando los banderines del equipo que colgaban de la pared.

Cuando el dueño les llevó el pedido se acercó discretamente hasta la celebridad futbolística que, por coincidencias del destino, había recalado en su modesto negocio perdido en medio de los Highlands.

- Disculpe que le moleste, pero mi hijo es un gran admirador suyo. Es bastante tímido y no se atreve a pedirle un autógrafo.  
- No se preocupe – le dijo, mirando al chiquillo -. ¡Ven, acércate!

La madre le dio un pequeño empujón para que se decidiera a ir hasta su ídolo, llevando un balón en las manos y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Tommy... – respondió, alucinando por tener a Izumi, el capitán del Chelsea, delante de sus narices.

Mientras él firmaba el balón, Kôji le preguntó al mesero si no tenía uno de esos móviles con cámara de fotos, apresurándose éste a darle el suyo.

- Aprovecha Tommy, que es tu día de suerte – le dijo, enfocándoles con el aparato para que el niño tuviese una prueba tangible de la hazaña.  
- Muchas gracias – finalmente declaró, desplegando una enorme sonrisa.

Takuto le correspondió, feliz por ver ese brillo en los ojos del crío. Le revolvió el pelo y se dispuso a devorar una vez estuvieron a solas.

- Ojalá la media de edad de mis fans fuese la de los tuyos. Las giras serían más tranquilas – comentó Kôji sorbiendo un poco de café.

Él no dijo nada, pues tenía la boca llena. En lugar de eso su atención se desvió al informativo matutino que estaban emitiendo por televisión. Cuando la crónica amarilla dio inicio, estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver en pantalla la foto que Shibuya había enviado a las principales agencias de prensa. La comentarista se encargó de complementarla con el texto que se había repetido en los diarios sensacionalistas de gran parte de Europa y Asia.

- El popular cantante de rock, Kôji Awaka, y el futbolista del Chelsea Football Club, Takuto Izumi, contrajeron matrimonio el día de ayer en su residencia de Londres, después de...

Takuto se tapó la cara con una mano, pinchando con el tenedor lo poco que le quedaba sobre el plato.

- Qué vergüenza.  
- Es tu teléfono, te están llamando – indicó él, pasando olímpicamente del informativo.

El número reflejado en la pantalla hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del apuro. La voz Serika le esperaba al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hermanito, felicidades!  
- Muchas gracias¡nos pilláis desayunando!  
- ¿Habéis visto las noticias? Lo están poniendo por todas las cadenas. Y eso que Katsumi lo envió de madrugada.  
- Ya me he dado cuenta... – respondió, cambiando de tema -. ¿Qué tal por ahí?  
- Sin problema. Espera, que te paso a alguien.  
- ¡Hola, campeón! – saludó Takuto entusiasmado mientras Kôji se terminaba la taza, siendo el único privilegiado que entendía la conversación.

Tras estar un buen rato hablando largo y tendido, fue Shibuya el que tuvo el último turno, correspondiéndole la despedida.

- Por cierto, Taku, dile a tu flamante esposo que su disco ha entrado directamente al 1 en Japón y Alemania. En Inglaterra está en el 3.  
- Dudo que le importe, pero se lo comentaré. ¡Hasta luego!

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, conservando la expresión risueña hasta que abandonaron el local, agradeciendo con diplomacia las felicitaciones de los anónimos que acababan de enterarse.

Con la intención de buscar tranquilidad recorrieron el camino que bordeaba el norte del lago, encontrando un descampado en el que no se avistaba a nadie. Se adentraron con la Harley por el terreno hasta que la tierra se volvió inestable, aparcándola y deshaciendo los últimos metros andando.

Una sucesión de verdes montañas rodeaba la masa de agua dulce, invitándoles a sentarse junto a un árbol para admirar el paisaje.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Sumido en sus conjeturas, fue Takuto el que hizo la consabida pregunta tras estudiar su gesto ausente.

- ¿En qué piensas?  
- En nada. Le estaba dando las gracias a Dios. ¿Y tú?

No supo si lo que tenía ocupada su mente estaría a la altura de lo declarado, mas quiso compartirlo con él dado que en igual medida le implicaba.

- Meditaba lo de la adopción. Cuando te dije que sí no estaba demasiado seguro, pero ahora sé que quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría que dentro de unos años otra persona pueda sentirse como yo tras haber recordado cómo ha sido su vida.

Él sonrió, limitándose a coger su mano entre las suyas, dejándola ahí mientras los sentidos se perdían en el paraje.

Y por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo, Takuto también le dio las gracias a Dios. Lo hizo de igual manera que en aquella nochebuena fatídica que había supuesto su renacimiento, cuando Akihito le dejó a las puertas de una muerte lenta, la tortura que había conseguido hacerle más fuerte.

Le dio las gracias por, sencillamente, haber nacido.


	7. Capítulo 7: Bocetos

**Capítulo 7 : Bocetos**

El dinero podía comprar muchas cosas. Había quien incluso se atrevía a afirmar que la libertad gozada por un individuo era proporcional a las cifras de su cuenta bancaria.

Era cierto que gracias a la holgura económica con la que había recibido la mayoría de edad, Tatsuomi estaba en posición de llevar a cabo proyectos que para otros jóvenes estarían fuera de alcance. Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba envuelto en un carísimo traje ceremonial las formas simétricas del nuevo dôjo y los jardines, supo que el mayor lujo que su posición podía otorgarle era lo que el oído registraba en esos instantes.

La casa estaba situada en una colina a las afueras de Tokio, lo suficientemente cerca del conglomerado urbano como para formar parte de la capital. Pese a ello, el susurro del viento y el cíclico golpeo de la caña de la fuente contra la piedra eran los únicos sonidos que le mecían.

Ese oasis de tranquilidad en medio del caos era el sueño y envidia de sus paisanos. Sus planes y objetivos darían la oportunidad a unos pocos de refugiarse en aquel paraíso a cambio de sacrificada entrega a los arcanos.

Anduvo por el porche de madera y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, resguardados en las amplias mangas de seda. Sus cabellos se agitaban por efectos de la brisa, y su rostro de porcelana miraba al frente, degustando para sus adentros la gozosa sensación experimentada al recibir el título como siempre deseó.

Aunque no volviera a ver a su tío por otro canal que no fuese el de la prensa mediática, jamás olvidaría el frío brillo que despedían sus ojos aquella tarde cuando le nombró sucesor, un velo del que su padre carecía, la mácula que diferenciaba a los aspirantes de los maestros.

El que el propio Tatsuomi también poseyera dicho brillo era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para el otro joven que, desde el arco de entrada al recinto de entrenamiento, le observaba.

El sol había empezado a ponerse, y el olor de la hierba mojada por la humedad veraniega reforzaba la intensidad con la que sus sentidos captaban la esencia del momento. Con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados en un rictus de contención, Hotsuma sufría los efectos de un debate que lentamente se había desatado en su interior.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar las palabras que años atrás Shigi le había dicho ante la tumba de su madre.

_ Cuando tu misión es amar otra vida más que la tuya propia, el concepto de servidumbre se diluye. Algún día comprenderás lo que te he dicho, y te recriminarás por haber empleado ese tono conmigo _

Estaba cegado por la violencia de su pulso, sintiéndose incapaz de abarcar la dimensión de sus sentimientos hacia aquél que desde que tenía uso de razón había sido su otra mitad, prioridad y también mayor responsabilidad.

Al rememorar la manera en la que su protegido e Izumi se miraban, los celos y el afán protector le hacían sentirse abandonado entre dos tierras.

Con el oportunismo del que solía hacer gala, Tatsuomi reclamó toda su atención hablándole, recalcando que había advertido su presencia pese al mutismo.

Desde que llegamos de Europa apenas me has dirigido la palabra.

Él se acerco, situándose a su lado para fingir que le acompañaba en el disfrute del paisaje.

No quería interrumpir tus cavilaciones. La etapa que estás atravesando es crucial.

Tal vez por eso es ahora cuando más te necesito – respondió Tatsuomi, girando el rostro para clavarle sus iris de ensueño.

El guarda mantuvo la compostura, midiendo sus palabras según los pronósticos establecidos.

Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase y llegue quien llegue a nuestras vidas.

Su aliado detectó en el levísimo cambio de entonación el motivo del extraño comportamiento. Para estupor de Hotsuma, tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, repasando la cicatriz que el pacto había causado. Tras ello, unió ambas heridas juntando las palmas y entrelazando los dedos, dejándolas depositadas sobre su corazón.

Tienes mi confianza y mi amistad. Hicimos un juramento, tu sangre corre junto a la mía. ¿Qué más necesitas para borrar ese rastro amargo que anula tu voluntad?

Hotsuma sabía que él conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formularle. Era tan profundo el conocimiento mutuo que la cuestión se le antojó una prueba de fidelidad, una demostración de la inexistencia de secretos entre ellos, por dolorosos que pudieran resultar.

Su cuerpo tembló en el brevísimo intervalo de tiempo que le llevó rodearle la cintura con la mano que tenía libre, y depositar en sus labios un beso brusco, sin sutileza, en el que sus labios permanecieron cerrados, aunque sin querer despegarse.

Tatsuomi se encargó de romper la unión lentamente, observando cómo el rostro ajeno se encendía de turbación y culpabilidad. Lejos de reprochárselo, le habló una última vez antes de desaparecer en el interior del dôjo para verter unas gotas de sake por los rincones, y ejercitarse empuñando la espada.

Otros llegarán, otros tantos se marcharán, pero siempre quedaremos tú y yo. Y aunque invitemos a esos otros a conocer la intimidad de nuestros lechos, habrá algo que podrán envidiarte...

Hotsuma sintió que la excitación le sacudía en forma de escalofrío al serle susurrada sensualmente la última frase.

... pues cuando llegue el momento y así te lo haga saber, serás el primero para mí.

Tras eso, Tatsuomi se marchó portando una sutil y maquiavélica sonrisa. Había crecido entre conspiraciones, como en una recreación moderna de las cortes imperiales, en las que los miembros de una familia debían desconfiar hasta de sus sombras.

Pero Hotsuma le sería leal eternamente. Por ello sabía que aguantaría esa tortura de reprimir el deseo hasta su orden, y que no dudaría en hacer lo que él dictase con tal de saciarle.

Lo que ambos bien sabían, era que el Heredero le entregaría su preciado tesoro a un alto precio. Uno que su despótica mente desglosaba en un plan perfecto para conseguir lo que se proponía sin importar las consecuencias.

- 2 -

Jan Schölt, el célebre entrenador sueco que llevaba las riendas del Chelsea desde la anterior temporada, concluyó la breve reunión que se estaba produciendo en los vestuarios locales.

Así que esta táctica será la que desarrollaremos en vistas a los próximos encuentros de liga, copa y Champions – afirmó, rodeando unas figuras dibujadas sobre un panel blanco, delimitando el esbozo preliminar de las alineaciones.

Tras ello miró a los reunidos. Sus pequeños ojos azules se abrieron, y su rostro, joven pese a estar surcado de profundas arrugas, reforzó el mensaje lanzado por su fuerte acento ártico.

¿Alguna sugerencia?

El resto del equipo técnico, compuesto por el segundo entrenador a bordo, los preparadores físicos y el delegado deportivo de la institución, parecieron conformes. Sólo Izumi, en representación de los jugadores, pidió el turno para hablar.

¿Entonces va a cambiar la disposición con respecto a la de campañas previas?

Sólo contamos con tres delanteros centro, considero que la competencia por el puesto será sana – apuntó -. Y reforzar el mediocampo para colgar más balones puede incrementar considerablemente nuestro marcador.

Su auxiliar matizó que no debían echar todo el peso del equipo en los que ejercían el rol de ataque.

Debemos mejorar la defensa, la salida de Steward ha dejado un hueco alarmante.

Esa será nuestra misión, caballeros. Si les parece, iniciemos el entrenamiento – propuso el responsable del plantel.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de emprender el camino hacia la salida, el japonés se supo reclamado por su entrenador.

Takuto, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron solos entre los bancos y taquillas.

Sólo quería transmitirte el espíritu de comunicación que me gusta tener con mis capitanes. Acostumbro a mantener al menos una charla semanal en privado para comentar los pormenores que se vayan produciendo.

Claro, lo comprendo – respondió.

Tienes una doble responsabilidad. Por un lado debes defender los intereses de tus compañeros, pero también velar por los tuyos. Confío en tu ética, espero que el renombre del anterior capitán no te suponga una presión extra que soportar.

Él sonrió, confiado y deseoso de saltar al césped.

La marcha de Greg ha sido dura para nosotros, trataré de hacer que su ausencia no se note tanto en el vestuario como sobre el terreno de juego.

Estupendo. Vamos, la sesión debe empezar.

Izumi volvió a asentir, disimulando el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago. Daba igual cuántas veces recorriera el pasillo que separaba el vestuario de la salida al campo del Stamford Bridge, siempre acababa experimentando aquella sensación maravillosa.

Era el inicio de su quinta temporada en el equipo, por lo que al acercarse a sus compañeros, los cuáles ya se encontraban reunidos a expensas de Schölt, fue recibido con sendas muestras de cariño. Los que no habían podido asistir a su enlace por encontrarse fuera de Londres aplaudieron entre risas, prolongándose el buen ambiente hasta que se pidió un poco de silencio.

Ya fuera porque habían jugado a su lado previamente, por haber sido rivales antes de fichar por el Chelsea, o por ver cumplido un sueño tras ascender de las categorías inferiores, todos respetaban a la estrella asiática. Los veteranos valoraban su coraje para sacar un partido adelante, y los más jóvenes admiraban su impecable y explosivo estilo, haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para tratarle como a uno más y no idolatrarle.

Después del calentamiento se especificarán los puntos a mejorar individualmente y las sesiones de aparatos. Dedicaremos estos días a poner a tono la condición física, antes de pasar al planteamiento de los primeros encuentros – anunció el entrenador.

Los veintitrés jugadores atendieron. Formaban un conglomerado de diversas nacionalidades, razas y etnias, mas estaban fuertemente unidos por el amor hacia el esférico. El clima de consenso y esfuerzo comunitario que se respiraba habían convertido a la plantilla en, posiblemente, la más temible de toda Europa, por no decir del mundo.

Mantener dicho renombre un año más a base de trofeos era la ambición con la que arrancaron en trote, aprovechando Dorians, uno de los pocos que había compartido la trayectoria de Izumi en el equipo londinense desde el principio, para intercambiar unas palabras amistosas con él.

¿Qué tal por Escocia?

Oh, genial – respondió corriendo a su lado -, lo pasamos muy bien. Pero me moría de ganas por regresar al trabajo.

¡Cómo si las vacaciones fuesen un suplicio! – afirmó otro, sumándose a la charla.

Joherson, defensa camerunés, rió por el desafortunado comentario.

El capitán no es humano. Si por él fuera, nunca descansaría – añadió, puesto que había comprobado de sobra la vitalidad inaudita del número siete.

Takuto esbozó otra sonrisa antes de intensificar la velocidad de carrera tras el pitido del entrenador.

Pues ya sabéis... ahora que me habéis elegido por mayoría para llevar el brazalete, estoy en posición de exigir el mayor rendimiento posible.

Nos acordaremos de McKenzie y su ascendencia; él no daba tanta caña – volvieron a bromear, antes de centrarse en la sesión e invertir el aliento en asuntos más transcendentales.

Y mientras ellos se entregaban con ganas a los preparativos del campeonato, a las afueras de Londres se producía otra reunión en circunstancias bastante dispares, aunque con un motivo principal que no distaba demasiado del de los futbolistas.

Kôji se sentó al revés en una de las sillas de la sala, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo tras abrir su lata de cerveza. Los demás estaban acomodados alrededor, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y amplitud de la planta baja de la casa.

¿Nadie le dijo a Taka que viniese? – preguntó Chris, extrañado.

¿Para qué? Cuando tengamos algo en firme ya le avisaremos, y que empiece a elaborar la agenda de grabaciones – respondió Brett.

El teclista abrió el procesador del texto de su ordenador portátil, dando por iniciada la exposición de ideas con la que acostumbraban inaugurar el proceso creativo de cada álbum.

Hey tío, no nos has dicho cómo te fue en el viaje – comentó Dave con segundas, expectante.

Kôji dejó la lata en el suelo, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta para que no le molestase.

¿Quién compró el juego?

Yo – afirmó el batería con orgullo.

Entonces cuando la palmes podrás afirmar que hiciste algo útil– replicó el cantante.

Brett y Chris se miraron, jactándose el primero.

Me debes cien libras.

Sabía que no tendría que haber apostado contigo... – farfulló, abriendo la cartera y sacando el importe en efectivo.

Lejos de molestarse por las transacciones económicas derivadas de su noche de bodas, el anfitrión sugirió que debían ponerse en marcha, y aprovechar la racha creativa que se encontraba atravesando.

Menos cháchara, me espera una época bastante movida, así que cuanto antes finiquitemos la primera etapa, mejor.

Es verdad... ¿os vais a meter entonces con lo de la adopción? – quiso saber Liam.

Kôji arrugó el envase de latón una vez vacío, lanzándolo a la papelera más cercana como si fuese una canasta de baloncesto.

Sí. De repente mi vida parece una película rosa... un chalet, un crío y un perro.

Pues no parece que te moleste – apuntó el guitarrista.

Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Tras haberlo afirmado y permanecer en silencio unos segundos, sopesando la magnitud de los cambios y la ansiedad que los mismos le producían, regresó en sí mismo, olvidándose de los trámites, el papeleo, e incluso el disco en solitario que recientemente había terminado, centrándose en el momento actual.

Los demás integrantes de la banda, conocedores de lo fundamental que era aprovechar las etapas en las que su vocalista tenía predisposición para trabajar, hicieron lo mismo, encargándose Liam de abrir formalmente la "lluvia de ideas".

¿Cuál es la sensación que queréis transmitir? Es decir, ¿cómo describiríais la situación actual?

Ya no tenemos que demostrarle nada a nadie, hemos vendido un montón de discos y dado la vuelta al mundo varias veces – dijo Dave, siendo el primero en contestar.

Eso nos da cierta ventaja, podemos afianzarnos y a la vez evolucionar nuestro sonido – agregó Brett.

Estos años nos han servido para conocernos, en especial sobre el escenario. Cada uno sabe cuáles son los puntos fuertes y débiles de los demás, lo que nos permite...

Madurar sin renunciar a nuestros principios – concluyó Kôji, acabando lo dicho por Chris.

El batería empezó a reírse.

Esto parece una terapia colectiva de treintañeros con el "síndrome de Peter Pan".

Sí, tienes toda la razón. Me gusta – afirmó Liam, resaltando la mención al personaje de cuento, poniéndolo en negrita.

Brett condujo la conversación por esa senda, entreviendo una luz al final del difuso túnel del trabajo en equipo.

No sé vosotros, pero yo a veces me siento así. Es como si se avecinaran grandes cambios, pero no quiero renunciar a lo que fui y sigo siendo.

¿Tanto pavor te produce pensar en hacerte viejo? – comentó Chris sin afán de ofender – Podrías ser el nuevo Keith Richards, nadie va a jubilarte a no ser que quieras hacerlo tú mismo.

No es eso a lo que Brett se refiere – apuntó Kôji con su característica expresión de concentración, dejando la mirada ligeramente perdida en el vacío -. El tiempo pasa volando, empiezas a ser consciente de que la vida no va a durar por toda la eternidad.

Y sin embargo, te resistes a aceptarlo y te entran ganas de vivirla más intensamente si cabe – afirmó Dave.

La muerte versus la pasión – añadió Liam, ocupado en registrar lo que iba surgiendo.

Kôji se puso en pie, andando de un lado a otro, pues era como mejor pensaba.

La oscuridad frente al amor, la sangre. Negro y rojo, los dos colores que marcarán la estela de este disco.

La sentencia se tradujo casi al instante en diversas sugerencias puramente técnicas. Todos parecían coincidir en algo: quería alejarse de las temidas etiquetas, darle un giro a su música, depurarla y deshacerse de los artificios, dejando que las diferentes bases que la formaban relucieran.

Sería como regresar al sonido del primer compacto, en el que por falta de presupuesto no habían contado con potentes mezcladoras.

Me apetece volver a lo básico, grabar guitarras sin pulirlas digitalmente – dijo Brett, entusiasmado.

Y a no abusar de mi voz en los coros, que las grabaciones sean fieles al resultado en directo – añadió el propio Kôji.

Establecieron un calendario preliminar, en el que se daba un margen de tres semanas para componer cada uno por su cuenta, quedando en reunirse en Pearl, el cuartel general en donde desde los inicios de Angelous grababan, para crear las nuevas canciones a base de popurrís con lo aportado.

Liam y Brett solían traer melodías sueltas, combinaciones de acordes y punteos que podían convertirse en el alma de un buen tema, y la sección rítmica tres tantos de lo mismo.

Kôji, por su parte, o bien aparecía cargado de frases, estrofas y letras enteras, o se presentaba sin nada, aguardando a tener el esqueleto musical para dejar que la tinta volara sobre el papel.

Los músicos decidieron zanjar la primera toma de contacto tras el descanso post gira cuando la tarde se puso, y el largo día de verano empezó a agonizar.

El cantante les acompañó hasta la salida, aprovechando para susurrarle algo al encargado de la percusión.

¿Me podrías apuntar la dirección de la web esa donde lo compraste?

Dave ahogó una carcajada, accediendo sin demasiadas insistencias a escribir en un block la ruta del portal por el que tanto había navegado.

Que te cunda la visita – exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro, despidiéndose al igual que los restantes antes de montar en su despampanante descapotable y conducir hasta su residencia particular.

Una vez a solas, Kôji buscó sus gafas de vista y se dejó caer en el sofá del salón tras ponerse el portátil Macintosh sobre las piernas, accediendo a Internet por la red Wi-Fi que no hacía mucho les habían instalado.

Seguía sin ser demasiado hábil en lo que a esas tecnologías concernía, mas su destreza era suficiente como para a los pocos segundos encontrarse en la _sex shop_ virtual más importante del país.

Echó un vistazo a la hora y prefirió ser precavido, puesto que Izumi debía estar al caer. Abrió otra ventana en el navegador y buscó una página radicalmente opuesta, pero igual de útil.

Los minutos pasaron volando, disfrutando de la mezcla de morbo y divertimiento que los artículos que podía adquirir con sólo introducir los dígitos de su tarjeta de crédito le producían.

Se dedicó a hacer un par de compras secretas, enterándose de la llegada del delantero al encender éste las luces.

¿Qué estás haciendo ahí en la penumbra? ¿Te ha dado complejo de murciélago? – preguntó Takuto, dejando las llaves del coche donde acostumbraba y quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme.

Nada, estaba consultando un par de cosas en una web – se apresuró a responder, cerrando disimuladamente la ventana y quedándose con la que había abierto en caso de emergencia.

Izumi se sentó a su lado lo más pegado posible para curiosear lo que tan centrado le tenía. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver en la pantalla el nombre de una fundación en la que se exponía todo lo que cualquier pareja del Reino Unido en su situación debía conocer.

¿Estabas leyendo sobre el procedimiento? – preguntó, asombrado por la iniciativa.

Te dicen los requisitos, las agencias de adopción a las que acudir, consejos y demás – respondió, satisfecho por haber quedado como un rey sin que el futbolista sospechara la verdad.

Takuto giró la pantalla hacia él, buscando en el directorio lo que más le urgía.

¿Dónde están los plazos?

Pues... aquí dice que depende de varios factores – comentó, señalando una parte del texto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, acabando Kôji por proponer una idea.

¿Y si lo imprimimos? Es un coñazo leerlo aquí, me molestan los ojos.

No tenemos impresora.

Pues le decimos a Shibuya que nos haga dos copias.

Él suspiró, mostrando algo de disconformidad.

Siempre estamos molestándole. No nos cuesta nada comprar una y hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.

Qué le va a importar... además, así tienes una excusa para pasarte por casa de tu hermana.

Ese último argumento hizo que terminara por cambiar de opinión.

¿Llamas tú? Voy a darle de comer a Titán.

Mientras Kôji tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico de su base, Takuto abrió la puerta de la cocina, dejando que el gran danés entrase tras haberse pasado unas cuantas horas relegado al jardín. Mostró su alegría en forma de lametones, uniéndose su comprador a ellos al concluir la comunicación.

Volvió a sentarse, esta vez en un taburete de la barra, observando el plato de plástico ya vacío y cómo Izumi improvisaba la cena revisando las despensas.

Dice que no hay problema, que vayas mañana después de entrenar – comentó, sobresaltándose al sentir el áspero tacto de la lengua del perro sobre su mano.

¿Cómo está Hideki?

Ni idea, no pregunté. Supongo que como siempre.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de resignación. Por mucho que lo intentase, no iba a cambiar su hábito de olvidarse de todo lo que no fuese el asunto que en ese momento le absorbía. Había puesto a hervir un cazo de agua para preparar sopa de miso cuando recordó la reunión de aquella tarde.

¿Estuvieron los chicos por aquí?

Sí, ya hemos dado el pistoletazo de salida. Me gustaría poder empezar a grabar antes de noviembre, ojalá vayan las cosas rápido.

A mí me han dado el listado de partidos locales y fuera. Tenemos que dedicar una tarde a ver cómo vamos a organizarnos. Seguramente a los de servicios sociales les interesará comprobar que disponemos de tiempo más allá de nuestros compromisos laborales.

Kôji se acercó, apoyándose en su espalda y abrazándose a su cintura.

Me pondré celoso cuando no sea el único para quien cocinas...

No digas chorradas y ayúdame, que siempre te escaqueas – pidió, denotando que la vuelta a la competición le hacía estar de muy buen humor.

Cenaron mientras veían un programa en la tele, disfrutando de los momentos que podían pasar juntos sin mayores distracciones. Para cuando hubieron recogido y el cansancio hizo mella, se marcharon de común acuerdo al dormitorio, pese a que no era excesivamente tarde.

Afuera se escuchaba el murmullo de los insectos, interrumpido por algún ladrido esporádico. Tras apagar la lamparilla y quedar sumida la habitación en una agradable atmósfera, Kôji se lanzó al ataque, besando su cuello con evidentes intenciones.

¿Es que nunca te sacias? Ya lo hicimos esta mañana... – remoloneó el futbolista.

Cuando la gente quiere tener niños le da al sexo a cualquier hora... – replicó él, metiéndole mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Sería un argumento válido si entre los dos aportásemos una matriz – contraatacó.

Anda, échale un poco de imaginación...

Takuto rió, pues las caricias recibidas en el torso le producían cosquillas que en breve llegarían a resultar placenteras. No le apetecía ponerse a discutir, y dado que la excusa inventada por el cantante era original, cedió.

No sé qué cosas vas a escribir para el disco, pero en ingenio para tirarme los tejos no te gana nadie.

Tengo un talento innato para salirme con la mía – respondió, besándole en los labios e impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Y mientras ellos despedían la jornada de la mejor de las maneras, Katsumi recopilaba en Internet los datos que le habían pedido, sabiendo que, por supuesto, esa no sería la última ocasión en la que su colaboración sería reclamada.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sacramento

**Capítulo 8: Sacramento**

_Para Yani. Nunca dejes de luchar._

_Para Lui, por su infinita paciencia._

Sentado en una de las incómodas butacas de la quinta planta del hospital, Kôji trataba de matar la espera observando el ir y venir de las enfermeras y demás personal de pediatría.

Tras dar escuetamente las gracias a una auxiliar por indicarle que el _Doctor Shibuya _en breve estaría con él, suspiró de aburrimiento apoyando la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared.

Justo cuando iba a coger el móvil para distraerse, el solicitado apareció. Katsumi dejó de hablar sobre el caso que su equipo se traía entre manos cuando le vio a lo lejos, implorándole con su cara de mala leche que se diera prisa.

Dado que le había prometido recurrir a sus contactos para obtener las historias esa misma tarde, se desabrochó los botones de la bata y le comunicó a los demás que iba a tomarse un breve descanso.

En veinte minutos estaré de vuelta – comentó, cerrando la puerta de la sala comunitaria del departamento.

Tras ello se acercó a su viejo amigo, incorporándose éste y empezando a andar en dirección al ascensor.

¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Invítame a un café y lo olvidaré – respondió el cantante entrando en el cubículo atestado de gente, procediendo Shibuya a presionar el botón de la séptima planta.

Kôji reparó en que no portaba ningún documento, y en un detalle sumamente crucial.

La cafetería no está aquí.

Pero el laboratorio sí – replicó su antaño manager.

Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, obteniendo el doctor dos carpetas con los resultados del chequeo, apenas unos días después de haber sido realizado.

Tras eso se metieron en otra sala privada para los trabajadores de dicha sección, alegando que estarían más tranquilos allí, entre material esterilizado y volúmenes de consulta, que en el bullicioso comedor central.

¿Solo? – preguntó, llenando dos tazas del café que alguien había hecho recientemente.

Sí.

Katsumi le tendió la bebida, sentándose a su lado y abriendo los expedientes. Dado que uno de los requisitos burocráticos del trámite adoptivo era la justificación de ausencia de enfermedades o dolencias que supusieran un acortamiento grave de la esperanza de vida, habían accedido a realizarse los diversos análisis allí, aprovechando las redes internas.

Estáis los dos bien – dijo Shibuya entre sorbos, leyendo los niveles de la analítica sanguínea -, pero debes hablar abiertamente de tu medicación si te preguntan.

No he padecido efectos secundarios – aclaró él, viendo cómo Katsumi subrayaba con un rotulador fluorescente en el historial de Kôji la mención de la prótesis.

Luego revisó los electros y demás gráficas, concluyendo en que gozaban de un estado de salud más que aceptable.

Taku está perfecto, y tú no andas tan cascado como cabría esperar dados tus vicios pasados – concluyó, mirando la radiografía del tórax, sin manchas en los pulmones.

Para haber sido fumador empedernido, no está nada mal – se jactó el artista.

Una vez dada su aprobación y firmados los expedientes, Katsumi los apartó, tomándose un momento de relax en medio de su dura jornada. Cada vez que le veía inmerso en la misma, a Kôji le parecía surrealista que un tío con una fortuna igual o mayor que la suya se dejara la piel por un ideal.

¿Tienes guardia esta noche?

Sí, salgo a primera hora de la mañana, pero a cambio de dos días salientes. Le prometí a Hideki que le llevaría al parque, se me rompe el alma cuando me pregunta por teléfono cuando voy a regresar – le contó, camuflando con su voz eternamente alegre la nostalgia.

De veras que no te entiendo – afirmó -. Te quejas del poco tiempo libre que te dejan, pero sigues trabajando en la pública. Si te montaras una clínica privada no estarías explotado, y tendrías mejores recursos.

Shibuya reaccionó con calma, llevando las dos tazas vacías al fregadero.

Ni las técnicas más innovadoras de aquellos tiempos pudieron salvar a mi hermana, y tú lo sabes, la privada no es tan privilegiada como se cree. Me gusta estar aquí, no me importa perder un par de horas de sueño a cambio de ver a esos chicos sonreír.

Claro... prefieres estar con los hijos de los demás, te hace sentir menos culpable.

Katsumi se volvió, mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

¿Insinúas que no quiero a mi propio hijo?

No, no pretendía decir eso. Perdona, es que estoy un poco... susceptible.

Él suspiró, mostrando su lado más afable. No podía tomarle el comentario en cuenta dados los prontos característicos de su carácter.

Si no te conociera perfectamente, afirmaría que algo te asusta.

Kôji apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha, dejando la mirada suspensa en el vacío.

No dejo de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que rechacen nuestra solicitud por mis antecedentes penales. Takuto se llevaría una decepción tremenda, no sé cómo sería su reacción.

Katsumi elevó las cejas, pensativo. Únicamente habló cuando creyó haber dado con una buena respuesta.

Piensa que él tuvo un intento de suicidio, los dos contáis con sendos puntos negativos. Pero eso es parte del pasado, lo que cuenta es el estado actual, la predisposición y la estabilidad que podéis ofrecer.

En el peor de los casos siempre puedo comprar un perro más grande – bromeó, consultando la hora. En cierto modo, le tranquilizaba el sentido práctico con el que Shibuya era capaz de analizar las situaciones.

Katsumi entendió el gesto, apurando los últimos instantes.

Juega fuera este fin de semana, ¿no?

Quedamos en que le recogería en el estadio para ir a la entrevista, y luego le alcanzaré al aeropuerto. Vuelve el sábado casi a medianoche.

Kôji se puso en pie, llevándose consigo las dos carpetas y dirigiéndose en su compañía al ascensor. Al detenerse el aparato en la planta donde Katsumi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, éste le hizo una proposición.

¿Quieres pasarte por casa mañana?

No, prefiero aprovechar que estaré solo para ponerme a escribir.

Ya, lo suponía. Llamadme si surge algún problema.

Él hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Tras salir del edificio y arrancar su coche, puso rumbo al complejo deportivo del Stamford Bridge. Allí, y al sentir la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, Izumi se acercó hasta su superior en aras de justificar su ausencia de la concentración.

Entrenador, ¿recuerda que le comenté que tenía que marcharme? Me uniré a la comitiva directamente en Gatwick.

Schölt se quedó pensativo, rememorando la conversación mantenida el día anterior.

Sí, por supuesto. Suerte.

Muchas gracias, disculpe la molestia – se excusó él, tomando su bolsa de deporte y abandonando el recinto.

Al salir a los aparcamientos, Takuto distinguió la figura de Kôji al volante. Dejó el equipaje en el maletero y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad una vez en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Fuiste a por los resultados?

Sí, están en la guantera. Y los demás documentos también – replicó, poniéndose en circulación.

Genial – afirmó, sacándolos y comprobando que no faltaba nada.

La agencia en la que les habían citado estaba en el sector sureste de la ciudad. La ley Británica no hacía excepciones en cuanto al nivel de renta, por lo que tendrían que pasar por el mismo proceso que cualquier otro interesado, cosa que el futbolista agradecía.

Igualmente, rogó para que la suerte les acompañara y un buen montón de periodistas no convirtiesen aquel acto sumamente personal en un espectáculo.

Cuando aparcaron en frente de la sobria fachada del bloque de oficinas y las llaves fueron sacadas del contacto, se quedaron en silencio. Kôji le giró el rostro para mirarle, en un intento de eliminar la tensión.

Saldrá bien, hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores.

Supongo que sí. Bueno, vamos allá – anunció, saliendo del vehículo con energía.

Vestía el traje oficial del Chelsea al encontrarse en pleno desplazamiento del equipo por el partido de Liga, luciendo un aspecto elegante. Kôji, por su parte, iba lo bastante formal como para llamar la atención un poco menos de lo habitual.

La recepcionista les atendió, rogándoles que aguardaran en la salita de espera. Otras parejas que esperaban para ser entrevistadas les observaban con curiosidad aunque sin acercarse, manteniendo la tónica general de los ingleses hacia los personajes públicos.

Tras unos quince minutos les hicieron pasar al despacho de la mujer que les asesoraría. Le estrecharon la mano, pidiéndoles ella que se sentaran en las sillas disponibles ante su escritorio, quedando los tres cara a cara para el examen en forma de diálogo.

Dicha trabajadora, gracias a su fama de imparcial y sus más de veinte años de experiencia, había sido designada especialmente para llevar el caso. Lo había aceptado como cualquier otro, puesto que aunque se trataba de la primera solicitud en firme que atendía por parte de una pareja homosexual, la condición de famosos de los mismos no era algo que le desviara de su labor.

Bien, señor Izumi y... Akawa – dijo, leyendo los datos en los informes -. Veo que son residentes en el Reino Unido a efectos fiscales y del censo.

Sí, desde hace casi cinco años – dijo Kôji.

La mujer se ajustó sus gafas de pasta, las cuáles le daban un aire entre pulcro y anticuado. Puesto que los papeles presentados parecían estar en regla, decidió pasar sin más preámbulos a la parte importante del proceso preliminar.

Como ya sabrán, durante varias décadas esta agencia ha efectuado con éxito cientos de tramitaciones, siempre persiguiendo un único objetivo: el bienestar de los niños que son acogidos. Han de comprender por tanto la necesidad de estas entrevistas, para comprobar que el ambiente que ustedes pueden ofrecer es el óptimo para el desarrollo del menor.

Por supuesto – afirmó Takuto.

Dejándose llevar por su mirada profunda y transparente, fue al futbolista a quien la asistente decidió preguntar primero.

Dígame, ¿a qué se dedica?

Soy deportista profesional, pertenezco a un equipo de fútbol de primera categoría.

¿Y cómo cree que influirá esto en el acogido?

Izumi cruzó las piernas y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo, ocultas a la vista por el robusto escritorio. Trató de olvidar que los astutos ojillos de la inglesa le inspeccionaban como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.

Salvo en fechas de competición fuera de la ciudad, como es el caso de partidos con otros equipos nacionales o eventos en el extranjero, me encuentro permanentemente en Londres; dispongo de tiempo que dedicarle.

¿Y usted? – prosiguió, dirigiéndose a continuación a Kôji mientras tomaba nota.

Soy músico. Paso algunas temporadas fuera por cuestiones de giras y promociones, pero la intención tanto de mis compañeros como la mía es acortarlas al mínimo posible.

La mujer asintió, haciendo otra observación.

Deduzco por sus actividades que ambos gozan de un estatus económico y social privilegiado. ¿Me equivoco?

Ellos se miraron, negando.

No, no se equivoca. Somos pudientes en lo que a dinero y posesiones se refiere – afirmó la estrella del rock.

Lo cuál puede ser, en cierto modo, contraproducente – dijo ella.

Pese a la holgura de la que disfrutamos, tratamos de llevar un modo de vida que se aleja de lo que cabría suponer – respondió Takuto.

Es cierto, nos permitimos bastantes lujos, pero no es eso lo más importante.

A día de hoy, lo único que realmente me importa es el bienestar de mis hermanos, de sus parejas y mi sobrino – recalcó el capitán del Chelsea, pareciendo afirmar sin dudar que renunciaría a todo lo que tenía por ellos de ser necesario.

Ella comprendió. La mención familiar atrajo su interés, pasando al siguiente estrato en el cuestionario.

¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones individuales para optar por la adopción, además de las meramente biológicas?

Los dos volvieron a mirarse. Era algo que no habían hablado, puesto que cada uno conocía la historia del otro, y confiaban en que la exposición sincera de sus circunstancias era la mejor respuesta.

Yo no tuve una infancia lo que se dice apacible. No conté con una figura materna, y no llegué a establecer unos lazos estrechos con mi padre. A los catorce me marché de su casa. Supongo que la posibilidad de evitar que otra persona siga mis pasos es lo que personalmente me tiene aquí, además de lo que supondría la responsabilidad conjunta en nuestra relación – dijo Kôji, sin perder ese toque distinguido que imprimía a sus gestos y dicción.

¿Señor Izumi? – preguntó pacientemente la empleada, puesto que el futbolista parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Takuto la miró, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Su rostro se serenó, desnudando su corazón ante ella sin caer en el sentimentalismo.

Soy huérfano desde los cinco años. Mis hermanos menores y yo fuimos adoptados por un matrimonio al poco tiempo, y aunque nos dieron todo lo que podíamos necesitar, sé lo duro que es encontrarte solo en un mundo que no hace sino darte la espalda.

Hizo una breve pausa, enfatizando algo que, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había revelado a sí mismo pese a formar parte de sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Yo nunca llamé "papá" a mi padre adoptivo, pese a lo mucho que hizo por mí, y no pretendo que si alguien queda bajo mi custodia lo haga conmigo – continuó -. Lo único que deseo es poder darle a otra persona una vida mejor de la que le esperaría deambulando de orfanato en orfanato hasta la mayoría de edad.

Kôji asintió, analizando el gesto concentrado de la mujer, la cuál parecía complacida con lo que acababa de oír.

¿Conocen la dinámica del proceso?

Buscamos información por Internet, acerca de los plazos y demás.

Depende de varios factores – señaló ella -. En cuanto reciban la conformidad por parte de las autoridades, entrarán a formar parte de la lista de espera oficial.

Queríamos acoger a un niño de entre 7 y 12 años, a ser posible.

¿Varón?

Sí – respondieron al unísono.

¿Alguna exclusión de raza, problemas físicos...?

En esa ocasión, respondieron negativamente.

La mujer rellenó un formulario con los demás datos necesarios. Les dio algunos folletos, indicándoles que recibirían la comunicación oficial en un plazo de dos semanas.

En caso de aceptarse, concertaríamos una visita a su domicilio particular para comprobar in situ si el ambiente es adecuado para el menor.

Se puso en pie, evidenciando que la reunión había llegado a su fin.

Gracias por la atención – expresó Izumi, siendo imitado por el vocalista.

Se despidieron y salieron del despacho, cediéndole el turno a otra de las tantas parejas que todavía esperaban.

Acababa de hacerse de noche en Londres; tras la incertidumbre que había precedido a la cita, los nervios de Takuto se concentraron en llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto para reunirse con la plantilla, la cuál ya debía estar en la terminal tras haber abandonado el estadio por lo menos hacía una hora.

Te dieron permiso, ¿no?

Es que no me gusta ser impuntual... – rezongó él, buscando su tarjeta de embarque.

El trayecto por la autopista hacia las afueras no resultó demasiado ajetreado. Ya en la zona de las salidas nacionales, y tras confirmar por medio de una llamada telefónica a Dorians que aún estaban esperando en la sala VIP, Izumi se bajó del coche para echarse la bolsa al hombro y correr hacia el mostrador de la British Airways.

¿Me recoges a la vuelta en Stanford? Te avisaré cuando hayamos aterrizado.

Sí, no te preocupes. Tú concéntrate en machacarles – dijo, insuflándole ánimos pese a que iba a extrañarle.

Me voy – afirmó, metiéndose por la ventanillaa para depositar un leve beso en sus labios y salir a toda prisa.

Kôji se quedó en el área de parking limitado viéndole desaparecer entre la multitud. Le hubiese gustado decirle antes de marchar que estaba orgulloso de él, y que las veintiocho horas que pasarían separados le resultarían, como siempre, eternas, mas no lo hizo.

Supuso que eran retazos que merecían ser plasmados en palabras, pero no unas cualquiera, sino de esas que acababan tomando forma en una canción.

La casa estaba sumida en su acogedor silencio cuando llegó. Dejó que el chucho durmiera dentro, aunque no en la cama como solía permitir Izumi cuando era él quien se encontraba fuera, y tras servirse una copa de vino se encerró en su rincón de retiro creativo, escribiendo bajo la tenue luz indirecta sobre la superficie del piano.

Esa noche, guiado por lo que incesablemente ardía en su interior, compuso sin todavía saberlo la letra del que sería el tema más importante de su carrera hasta la fecha.

_Siento tu respiración tan lejos de mí,_

_y tu roce tan cercano y real_

_que sé que mi Iglesia no está hecha de plata y oro,_

_pues su gloria va más allá del enjuiciamiento de las almas,_

_y sus preceptos se basan en el calor y el consuelo._

_Sabes que nuestro sueño sagrado no desaparecerá,_

_que nuestro santuario es dulce y a la vez frágil._

_Es un sacramento de amor,_

_un sacramento de pura entrega,_

_pues mi sacramento eres tú._

_Te oigo llorar lejos de mí,_

_percibo el sabor de tus lágrimas como si estuvieses a mi lado,_

_y sé que mis plegarias no bastan para curar_

_las viejas y profundas heridas que tanto significan,_

_manifestándose en miedo y aversión._

_Sabes que nuestro sueño sagrado no desaparecerá,_

_que nuestro santuario es dulce y a la vez frágil._

_Es un sacramento de amor,_

_un sacramento de pura entrega,_

_pues mi sacramento eres tú._

_() Adaptación del tema de HIM "The sacrament"._

**- 2 -**

Nadeshiko despertó antes del alba como si su cuerpo hubiese actuado con voluntad propia. Los tímidos rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro, despidiendo intensos destellos su melena azabache, desparramada por el futón.

Había elegido el área este de la casa para situar sus aposentos, pues adoraba el amanecer. Para ella el nuevo día implicaba otra oportunidad, la ocasión de renacer como el ave fénix, más hermosa y fuerte que nunca.

Precisamente esa sería la jornada en la que se revelaría como una mujer distinta, pues las puertas de la escuela de artes marciales de los Nanjo quedarían oficialmente abiertas. Ignoraba cuántos alumnos potenciales acudirían al reclamo, pero le traía sin cuidado. Ya fuese a tener a uno o cien aprendices bajo su tutela, el mero hecho de erigirse como maestra le deportaba un gozo indescriptible, y una arraigada sensación de responsabilidad.

Antes de que los restantes maestros le reclamasen, sacó la fotografía de su padre que aún conservaba, la cuál se había salvado de convertirse en cenizas con la quema. La puso sobre el suelo de madera y, de rodillas, juntó las manos a la altura de la frente para orar.

Ignoraba si a éste le habría parecido bien que se pusiera el kimono de combate; aunque las palabras acusadoras de Kôji parecían evidenciar que Ruychiro no lo hubiese aceptado, prefería darle paz al recuerdo del muerto. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su padre, al que había querido como a pocas personas hasta su fallecimiento.

No le pidió permiso al retrato, ni lo dejó expuesto tras salir de la habitación, sino que guardó la fotografía en un cajón del armario corredero. Del mismo sacó el traje de entrenamiento, ciñéndolo a su avispada fisonomía y anudando su melena para que no estorbase.

Luego salió cerrando al paso la hoja de papel de arroz, caminando por el porche que rodeaba el exterior de la inmensa vivienda. La humedad del rocío le reconfortaba, así como la ligera brisa que mecía los pliegues del traje.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada al comprobar que no había sido la primera en llegar al dôjo. Desde lo lejos pudo escuchar el rechinar de las espadas, encontrando a su sobrino y su guarda practicando las posiciones básicas del kendo. Los saludó con una reverencia, deteniéndose ellos para hacer lo mismo.

Se dedicaron a preparar las instalaciones, cada uno en su campo particular. Colocó las dianas a distancias apropiadas para principiantes, y llenó las carcasas de flechas tras dejar a propósito destensadas las cuerdas de los arcos.

Ellos limpiaron el salón del tatami, y Tatsuomi depositó sobre las bases las armas de punta redonda, aproximándose el momento con el que tanto había soñado.

El heredero del Shinkageryû se puso a la cabeza de la comitiva. Los tres anduvieron en formación triangular hasta la puerta principal del jardín, en donde un total de nueve personas aguardaban a ser acogidas por la centenaria tradición.

Tatsuomi les observó, satisfecho. Sabía que si el nivel formativo era el óptimo, los alumnos no tardarían en propagar el rumor, y la escuela entraría en una progresión irrefrenable de prestigio y renombre. Antes de que sus divagaciones de grandeza le llevaran a no cumplir el protocolo, les pidió a los llegados que les acompañaran hasta el centro de los jardines.

Una vez reunidos, todos se sentaron a la usanza tradicional para escuchar lo que los senseis tenían que decir. El propio Tatsuomi, ejerciendo como líder, fue el encargado de dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Agradecemos humildemente que nos entreguéis vuestra confianza, y aceptéis uniros a la doctrina, haciéndoos uno con ella para que forme parte de vuestra vida. Nadeshiko-san y Hotsuma-san impartirán distintas variables de la escuela, siendo mi especialidad el manejo de la espada.

Ella tomó el turno de palabra, expresando la metodología que emplearían.

Os dividiréis en tres grupos, rotando por las diferentes áreas de conocimiento.

Aquél que muestre una aptitud destacada tendrá la oportunidad de pasar una prueba y entrar a formar parte de la Institución, recibiendo los honores y deberes permitentes – añadió el joven Nanjo.

El único de los maestros que no habló fue Hotsuma. Estaba demasiado ocupado en analizar fríamente a las personas que desde ese día pasarían un buen número de horas bajo los techos de la mansión. Entre dichos aspirantes, dos destacaban por motivos diversos: la única chica que se había presentado, poseedora de una enigmática y arrebatadora belleza, y aquél que se había ganado a pulso su rencor, desde el mismo momento en que osó robarle el privilegiado puesto de ser el único para Tatsuomi.

Y es que sentado en una discreta segunda fila, ataviado con ropas oscuras y sin ninguna intención de desistir en sus ambiciones, se encontraba Yugo Izumi, amenazando con acaparar gran parte de su atención no sólo por la destreza que en Grecia había descubierto poseer, sino por una fijación que consideraba propia del karma, de la prolongación de una historia que estaba llamada a desencadenarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pareciendo decirse así que iban a darlo el todo por el todo, convirtiéndose en un híbrido entre enemigos y aliados, puesto que lo que ambos ignoraban era que el centro de su obsesión estaba al tanto de los movimientos, anticipándose a los mismos como sólo alguien de su clase era capaz de hacer.


	9. Capítulo 9: Expectativas

**Capítulo 9: Expectativas**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Miki, por el apoyo dado desde hace ya casi dos años._

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando Takuto fue recibido por el sencillo entusiasmo de su perro. Kôji había ido a recogerle al aeropuerto tras la llegada del equipo a Londres, portando una ajustada victoria por dos goles a uno contra el Leeds United.

Tras la extenuante jornada que acababa de terminar, el futbolista estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la noche y el siguiente día de completo descanso, aunque al encender la luz del salón no se topó con el orden que esperaba.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó, calmando a Titán para que no se le subiera encima.

El cantante se acercó, contemplando impertérrito los efectos de su acampada. La mesita de la televisión estaba plagada de papeles y latas vacías, así como el sofá, lleno de cojines traídos de todas partes de la casa.

Lo recogeré, no hagas caso.

¿Has vuelto a dormir aquí? – insistió Izumi, aún con la maleta colgando del hombro.

No soporto pasar la noche arriba cuando tú no estás, me deprime – explicó, cogiéndole de la mano para arrastrarle a la alcoba -. Estuve escribiendo, he adelantado bastante. Y tampoco se duerme tan mal, la nevera queda cerca y el chucho hace compañía.

Es lo que tiene vivir contigo – rezongó -. Resulta imposible aburrirse de tus locuras.

Kôji esbozó una sonrisa levemente maléfica, la cuál le alertó. Al despedirse del gran danés y empezar ambos a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación, intuyó que algo le esperaba.

¿Qué estás tramando?

Esta mañana llegó un paquete que mandé a pedir...

Una vez encendidas las diminutas lamparillas del dormitorio, Izumi se acercó, dejando su equipaje a un lado y desabrochándose la chaqueta mientras, extrañado, miraba lo que primeramente pensó que era un enorme trozo de tela.

¿Qué es...? – preguntó, tomándola y comprobando que tenía un tacto agradable.

Era demasiado tarde para zafarse de sus garras cuando sintió la profunda voz de Kôji, pegado a su espalda, susurrándole al oído.

Es una cuerda de _bondage_.

Izumi tragó saliva, mirándole con el rostro levemente encendido.

¿No pretenderás...?

¿Atarte¿O prefieres atarme tú a mí? – sugirió, besándole en el cuello y empezando a tirar de los botones de la camisa para abrírsela.

No me apetece.

¿Seguro? – insistió Kôji, deslizando los dedos hacia la bragueta, buscando algún indicio que echara por la borda su protesta, como era habitual.

Takuto se giró, mirándole a los ojos.

¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Te ha dado fuerte con probar cosas raras.

Él paró, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre él.

¿Para ti es "raro"?

No es lo que se dice común que alguien quiera amordazarte...

Es sólo un juego, como el del tablero. Se supone que tenemos total confianza el uno en el otro, y que sin tabúes nos pueden ayudar a experimentar sensaciones nuevas.

¿Y por qué no me preguntaste antes de comprarla? – volvió a inquirir Izumi, intrigado por la generosa longitud del terciopelo rojo.

Si colaboraras un poco y sugirieses alguna fantasía, sería más fácil.

Echando mano a su viejo truco de chincharle, se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia.

Es que cuando te lo propones, eres de lo más soso en la cama – concluyó el intérprete.

Takuto reaccionó, encendiéndose una pequeña llama en el fondo de sus pupilas.

¿Soso? Si quisiera podría ser más pervertido que tú, pero no tengo necesidad. Anda, vamos a dormir. De lo que menos ganas tengo ahora es de discutir contigo como si fuésemos dos adolescentes en celo.

Adolescente, no, pero lo otro... – murmuró, abrazándose a su torso y metiéndole las manos por el pantalón para bajárselo.

Él gruñó, incluso cuando su boca fue sellada, empujándole por el pecho para separarse.

Sólo esta vez – pidió Kôji -. Lo probamos, y si no te gusta, te juro que me olvido de todos estos trastos.

Debería obligarte a que me lo dieses por escrito, no me fío un pelo de ti.

Él se situó de nuevo detrás . Estaban ambos de rodillas sobre el lecho, por lo que podía rodearle y deslizar los dedos por los pectorales hasta rozar su barbilla, ladeándola para seguir susurrándole las palabras de su conjuro.

Te amo. Pienso en ti a cada instante, las horas separados son un infierno, mi cuerpo clama por tocarte y arde en deseos de hacerte estremecer.

Qué cosas dices... – dijo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que el fino vello de los antebrazos se le ponía de punta con las caricias y el alegato.

Kôji le asió más contra sí mismo, para que notara lo abultado de su entrepierna.

Deja a un lado los perjuicios y limítate a disfrutar. Me encargaré de que aceptes mi propuesta.

Takuto dio un leve respingo de sorpresa al sentir que algo le tapaba los ojos. En efecto, Kôji, convertido en maestro de ceremonias de aquella evocación del sexo más crudo y liberal, tomó la cinta y la depositó justo a su mitad sobre su rostro, anudándosela en la nuca para impedirle la visión.

Tras ello terminó de desnudarle, haciendo lo propio consigo. Tomó sus brazos y los colocó a la espalda, con los codos flexionados y las muñecas apuntando hacia arriba.

Pasó ambos extremos de la cuerda por el torso, aferrando las extremidades plegadas y forzando a las muñecas a quedar unidas. Ya por último rodeó sus muslos con las cintas siguiendo hasta los tobillos, terminando por atar las puntas entre los pies, dejándole en la misma posición sumisa del principio, arrodillado, con las piernas separadas lo necesario para convertirle en su presa.

Tratando de resistirse a lo excitante de no saber qué iba a ocurrir, Takuto se mantenía en alerta, guiándose por lo que escuchaba a su alrededor.

Tengo ganas de hacer un experimento – le susurró -. Quiero comprobar hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar sin tener que tocarte.

Cuando escuchó otro sonido familiar, Izumi trató de girar el cuello hacia el origen del mismo, intentando averiguar cuándo había oído ese zumbido antes.

¿Sigues sin recordar lo que pasó aquella noche, en la suite de los Highlands? – prosiguió Koji.

Estaba borracho, tengo lagunas – respondió, con el pulso y la respiración levemente alterados.

Él, en un ademán de ayudarle a rememorar, repitió lo que habían hecho dicha madrugada, aunque en una situación bastante distinta. Tomó el pequeño vibrador y, tras untarlo a conciencia con un lubricante, se lo introdujo, exclamando Izumi sin poder apenas moverse para evitarlo.

¿Pero qué...?

¿Sigues sin acordarte? – inquirió, tumbándose en frente de él para no perderse el espectáculo mientras activaba el aparato con el control remoto.

Al iniciarse los placenteros movimientos, Takuto se mordió los labios, entre rabioso y expectante.

Me las vas a pagar.

Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando hayamos acabado – afirmó Kôji, aumentando la vibración pasando al siguiente nivel.

El ruido que producía era notoriamente apreciable, así como las sensaciones que causaba, a juzgar por las reacciones en el rostro del futbolista. Desde su privilegiada posición en el lecho, observando su torneada figura apresada en aquella cuerda roja, con los dientes apretados y su miembro resistiéndose a estallar por los efectos del masaje de próstata que estaba acusando, el creador de aquella aventura también hacía esfuerzos por reprimirse y evitar que la diversión acabara pronto.

¿Te gusta?.

Es... extraño – gimió, pues el botón del remoto había sido activado a su máxima potencia.

Haciendo caso de lo que le había dicho, olvidándose de los prejuicios y reparos, Takuto se dejó llevar, cayendo en un orgasmo intenso y distinto. Satisfecho por el resultado, Kôji disminuyó paulatinamente la velocidad del vibrador hasta desactivarlo, besándole la espalda con ternura mientras lo retiraba de su interior.

¿Ves? Te dije que confiaras en mí...

Desátame – le pidió.

Todavía no, aún no hemos terminado.

Buscó en la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama el otro artículo adquirido en Internet. Lo sacó de su envoltorio, depositándolo con suavidad sobre los labios de Izumi para jugar a las adivinanzas.

¿Sabes lo que es?

Él, al percibir una forma circular de consistencia parecida a la goma, pensó primeramente que podía tratarse de un condón, pero al percibir por el tacto bocal que era hueco, lo descartó.

Ni idea.

Un estrangulador, para aguantar más – reveló el cantante, colocándoselo en la base del pene con el objetivo de prolongar la duración de su erección y concluir la segunda fase del experimento.

Aprovechando la lubricación previa, le agarró por las caderas y le penetró, apoyando la frente contra su cabeza para que escuchara sus jadeos, y pellizcándole los pezones, los cuáles asomaban entre las tiras de terciopelo.

Estás disfrutando – gimió él, embistiendo con firmeza, buscando el punto exacto en el que debía insistir.

Kô...Kôji...

Eso es, desinhíbete. Quiero que pierdas la razón, no pararé hasta que lo consigas – afirmó, abrazándose a él para luego aflojar el trozo de cuerda que le tapaba los ojos.

La mirada de Takuto, vidriada por la excitación, buscó la suya antes de empezar a besarle con ansia, indicándole que no se detuviera. Aquella sensación tan visceral le conducía hacia un lado de si mismo que siempre había evitado.

Sintió cómo su organismo reaccionaba de igual manera, con un clímax potentísimo que le dejó al borde del agotamiento. Su amante, complacido y maravillado por la técnica que acababa de perfeccionar, siguió imprimiendo el frenético ritmo hasta que se rindió a las ganas de finalizar la sesión.

¿Puedo dentro?

Él no respondió, sumido en una especie de trance. Ante la falta de respuesta, Kôji se retiró para quitarse el anillo que retenía la sangre en su miembro, volviendo a penetrarle al compás necesario y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas al concluir.

Cuando la tensión sexual desapareció tras la descarga, y la relajación hizo acto de presencia, se dejó caer, arrastrando a Takuto consigo. Ambos recuperaron la respiración, procediendo Kôji a soltarle. Le liberó de las riendas, abrazándole por su estrecha y fornida cintura, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

¿Y bien¿Me condenas a olvidarme de estas maravillas?

Izumi se giró. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y un irresistible rubor en las mejillas.

Ahora sí que me acuerdo de lo que sucedió después del champagne. Te salió una carta por la que te daban cinco puntos si conseguías que me corriese en tres minutos – relató. Las imágenes acudían veloces a su cabeza -. ¡Hiciste que te penetrase, pero me metiste eso a la vez! Eres un demonio.

Kôji no pudo evitar partirse de la risa.

Menos mal, llegué a pensar que lo había soñado – respondió, secándose las lágrimas.

Takuto sonrió. Se sentía extrañamente seguro, como si acabara de dar un paso sobre terreno firme.

Puedes seguir comprando cosas, pero dímelo antes¿vale?

El cantante se quedó pensativo, teniendo otra de sus _brillantes_ ideas.

Se me ocurre algo mejor. ¿Por qué no nos sorprendemos por turnos?

¿Cómo? – preguntó, sin entender a qué se refería.

Nos alternamos, y cada cierto plazo de tiempo el uno propone algo nuevo al otro. Así será más emocionante.

Es decir, que cuando me toque a mí¿tengo que comprar un chisme de estos?

No tiene por qué ser un juguete, puede ser cualquier sugerencia atrevida que te apetezca – afirmó él, entusiasmado con la lucidez post orgásmica de su mente -. Y ya que lo has mencionado, te toca a ti el siguiente.

Takuto se tomó el reto en serio, tendiéndole la mano para cerrar el acuerdo con un apretón.

Trato hecho. Te tragarás tus palabras, de soso nada.

Perfecto. Me encantan los _platos picantes_... – ronroneó.

Era tarde, y las probabilidades de permanecer despiertos iban disminuyendo a velocidad alarmante conforme avanzaba el minutero. En un último arranque de iniciativa, Kôji propuso ir a la ducha antes de evadirse entre las sábanas y la almohada de su piel.

Olvídalo, ya lo haremos mañana. Estoy muerto – afirmó Takuto, bostezando y cayendo completamente frito.

Estupendo – replicó él, siguiendo el mismo camino.

Aquella noche, y para regocijo de su libidinosa curiosidad, soñó con lo que Izumi le prepararía, muriéndose aún inconsciente por saber qué era lo que el delantero secretamente tramaba.

- 2 -

Tatsuomi empuñó la espada de madera, adoptando la pose básica en kendo para el ataque y la defensa. Subió el brazo los grados reglamentarios, lanzando un golpe vertical que cortó el aire con un silbido. Tras ello, repitió el movimiento cinco veces ante la atenta mirada de sus alumnos, mirándoles cuando hubo terminado.

Tomad una espada y haced cien movimientos. Cuando vuestra mente haya asimilado la dinámica, podremos continuar el aprendizaje.

Ellos obedecieron, colocándose en una hilera a lo largo del dôjo. Los músculos de los aspirantes se endurecían, doloridos, mientras la concentración iba en aumento, luchando por llegar a la susodicha cifra.

Y mientras sus discípulos se esforzaban en perfeccionarse, el heredero de los Nanjo salió al jardín, observando el hacer de Nadeshiko en la clase de tiro, enseñándoles a sus alumnos las características que definían a una buena flecha de estilo puramente nipón.

Su tía le intrigaba, quería saber mucho más de ella, al igual que estudiar si en su afán de prestigio llegaría a convertirse en una enemiga. Pero lo que realmente centraba su atención no era la felina constitución de su pariente, sino la labor de Hotsuma al frente del último grupo.

Se apoyó en la corteza de un árbol, supervisando cómo este ejecutaba en movimientos lentos algunas llaves con un voluntario, en aras de mostrar cada detalle a los que estaban a su cargo.

Yugo asintió no sin cierta frialdad cuando el sensei le pidió que fuese el siguiente en ofrecerse para la demostración. Tatsuomi les vio inclinarse en una protocolaria reverencia, para luego acabar bruscamente el menor de los Izumi en el suelo, al serle aplicada sin piedad una técnica de barrido.

Los demás alumnos creyeron que la fuerza denotada por el maestro era la necesaria, mas para el observador ajeno el detalle no pasó desapercibido. Justo cuando la lección iba a proseguir, fue interrumpida por el responsable de la escuela del Shinkageryû.

Hotsuma-san¿puedes venir un momento? – le llamó, con su voz melodiosa.

Él le miró, asintiendo. Se disculpó ante los demás y acudió al reclamo de su protegido, caminando con él hasta la parte trasera de la casa para quedar a solas.

¿Qué ocurre?

Tatsuomi le tomó del mentón, besándole. Hotsuma se quedó de piedra, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la lengua entrando en su boca, buscando la suya. Creyó estar al límite de su aguante con cada roce sutil y a la vez malintencionado, puesto que cuando creyó que Tatsuomi le estaba dando pie a seguir más allá, se detuvo.

Sus respectivos cuerpos, atléticos, perfectos y vírgenes, no veían el momento de alcanzar definitivamente la edad adulta.

Trazando la primera línea de su plan, el joven Nanjo dejó que su orden llegase sólo a él, sin dar lugar a equívocos o rechistes.

En la décima noche contando a partir de hoy, te estaré esperando en mis aposentos. Quiero que entres sin aviso, y que me tomes, que me hagas tuyo con esa fiereza con la que me recelas ante los otros, pero...

Las pupilas de Hotsuma se redujeron, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar la totalidad de su misiva.

... para ello quiero que aprendas antes, y que sea él quien te instruya.

¿Él?

Sí.

Le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, mirándole con sus ojos grisáceos, brillantes como los de una costosa muñeca de época.

Aguardaré con impaciencia que llegue ese día, porque sé que tú no serías capaz de decepcionarme, mi fiel Hotsuma... – susurró una última vez, acariciando su mejilla con una media sonrisa astuta, marchándose a continuación para proseguir con sus alumnos.

Él cerró los puños, conteniéndose para no desahogarlos golpeando la pared. Claro que no podía decepcionar a Tatsuomi, mucho menos cuando le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja hacer realidad lo que cada velada recreaba.

Con la cabeza bien alta volvió junto a su grupo e impartió las restantes dos horas que aún quedaban. Cuando los chicos se despidieron de él con otra reverencia, tomando sus pertenencias con la intención de marcharse a sus respectivas viviendas, le llamó, consiguiendo que Yugo se volviera, bailando el flequillo castaño por encima de su rostro moreno.

Izumi, tengo que hablar contigo.

Adelante – replicó, quedando a su altura.

No aquí, en un lugar donde contemos con privacidad.

En realidad, a Hotsuma le daba igual que le citase en cualquier local público, puesto que sabía cuál era la dirección de su domicilio particular.

Mientras mantenían un diálogo seco en el que ninguno de los dos dio demasiadas concesiones, decidió que iría a verle a su apartamento cuando menos lo esperase, y que no regresaría a las inmediaciones de la mansión sin haber conseguido su particular objetivo.

- 3 -

Los ingleses habían exportado la costumbre de dedicar al descanso los _fines de semana_, convirtiéndolo en un común denominador en la mayor parte del mundo. No era extraño pues encontrarse los enclaves de esparcimiento literalmente abarrotados de ciudadanos que acudían en masa a disfrutar de sus museos, mercadillos o parques.

Precisamente en el más célebre de todos estos, el monumental Hyde Park, Katsumi y Serika seguían de cerca las correrías de su único hijo en la zona de juegos. Ella reía las artimañas de los dos sentada en un banco, mirando de vez en cuando al horizonte.

Al fin vio la silueta de su hermano llevando a Titán sujeto, saludándole, y a Kôji a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sendas gafas de sol.

Ahí están – anunció, reaccionando el chiquillo bajándose del tobogán a toda prisa para correr hacia los recién llegados.

Takuto sonrió cuando Hideki se detuvo ante ellos, tapándose la cara para que el perro no se la lamiera. Tras comprobar que el futbolista estaba deseando jugar con él, Kôji propuso un cambio de roles.

Déjame, ya lo agarro yo – dijo, enganchándose la correa en torno a la muñeca derecha.

Él pudo entonces coger al niño y subírselo a los hombros, deshaciendo el camino hacia donde la pareja les esperaba. Shibuya aprovechó para tomar asiento junto a su mujer, cediéndole el honor de deslomarse un buen rato entre los columpios.

Qué bien, me ha dejado hecho polvo.

Estás muy mayor para estos trotes – le acusó Kôji, pidiéndole a Serika que se rodara un poco y así sentarse también.

Ella acarició el cráneo del perro, haciéndole carantoñas.

Y Takuto es como un crío cuando están juntos, son tal para cuál – comentó, quedándose los tres en silencio observando la escena.

La zonas de juegos infantiles estaba llena de niños que subían, bajaban, corrían y saltaban, parloteando con sus voces pizpiretas. El capitán del Chelsea, ignorando por completo su estatus de figura mediática, se lo pasaba en grande uniéndose a las correrías de su enano favorito, notando Kôji que algunos de los presentes se habían dado cuenta de la identidad de ambos.

Desde que estamos con el trámite tengo una paranoia tremenda con la prensa, como si fuese a salir un paparazzi en cualquier momento detrás de un arbusto – comentó, rebotando el reflejo del sol en sus carísimas gafas de Versace.

¿Cómo os fue la segunda entrevista, por cierto? – quiso saber Shibuya.

Bastante bien, creo. Nos recalcaron que podrían hacernos una visita imprevista, para ver el ambiente del domicilio y todo eso.

Una compañera de la oficina me estuvo hablando de esa parte. Sí, acuden sin previo aviso, para que no dé tiempo a montar un escenario falso.

Sólo espero que no me pillen a mí solo en casa. Me ponen de los nervios esas burócratas, parecen sabuesos reencarnados en la Señora Fletcher.

Seri rió las ocurrencias de su cuñado. Sin duda, lo que más le había sorprendido al conocerle en profundidad era su ácido sentido del humor, reforzado por la seriedad con la que solía afirmar dichas cosas.

Lo conseguiréis, ya verás. Tengo un buen augurio – afirmó, buscando a tiendas la mano de Katsumi para aferrarla.

Siguieron hablando en japonés, como siempre hacían cuando estaban reunidos para que el niño fuese bilingüe, hasta que tío y sobrino les animaron a moverse un poco y disfrutar del cálido fin de septiembre.

Vamos a pasear un rato, que necesita ejercicio al aire libre – propuso mirando a los ojos del perro, el cuál comprendió el mensaje, agitando el rabo con energía.

A Serika y Shibuya les pareció bien, siendo Kôji el último en abandonar la comodidad del banco.

Pero si se pasa el día corriendo por el jardín – protestó.

A lo mejor los que necesitamos ejercicio somos nosotros – rió el médico.

Echaron a andar por una explanada, delimitada por las arboledas que en breve empezarían a desprenderse de sus hojas. Soltaron el enganche de la correa, adelantándose Titán a ellos seguido de Hideki, quedando los cuatro a la misma altura.

Ella miró a Katsumi, apretándole la mano para dar la esperada señal. Fue él quien hizo la introducción al anuncio.

Os queríamos decir algo...

¿El qué? – preguntó Takuto.

Ellos hicieron el signo de la victoria, proclamándolo a la vez como si lo hubiesen practicado delante de un espejo.

¡Estamos embarazados!

Izumi no tardó en estrujar a su hermana, con una reacción similar a la que había tenido cuando su primera gestación. Por su parte, Kôji se lo tomó con algo de guasa.

El baby-boom. Sólo falta que Cynthia vuelva a desafiar a las leyes de la ciencia.

¿De cuánto estás? – preguntó Takuto, desbordado de la alegría.

De un mes, confirmado ayer mismo – señaló Katsumi, sacando del bolsillo la ecografía monocolor.

El cantante hizo cálculos, afirmando.

Abril. Te va a salir Aries, testarudo como el padre.

¡O testaruda! Me encantaría que fuese niña – dijo ella, risueña.

Qué importa lo que sea, lo importante es que vaya bien – apuntó su hermano, besándola en la mejilla.

Ya desvelado su estado, Serika sabía que durante los ocho siguientes meses sería la reina con todo derecho, estándole permitidos los caprichos . Así que se olvidó de su papel actual para representar seguidamente el de fan, enganchándose al brazo de Kôji y llevándoselo unos cuántos pasos por delante del resto de la comitiva.

¿Cómo va el nuevo disco? – le preguntó.

Rodando. En breve tendremos una reunión para poner en conjunto el material inédito – explicó él, contándole en exclusiva alguna de las ideas que había albergado.

Y mientras ellos charlaban sobre las andanzas musicales de Angelous, Takuto aprovechó para recurrir a los conocimientos de Shibuya, amparándose en que nadie sospecharía el verdadero motivo por el que hacía la consulta.

Oye Katsumi¿dónde te compraste esa cámara de vídeo que graba directamente en DVD?

Y lo mejor de todo era que, por supuesto, Kôji ni se había enterado de la jugada.

_() Jessica Fletcher: personaje femenino encarnado por Angela Lansbury, protagonista de la célebre serie de televisión "Se ha escrito un crimen", o en el título original, "Murder, She Wrote". _


	10. Capítulo 10: Human Nature

**Capítulo 10: Human nature**

Cuando en su día tomó la decisión de continuar residiendo en Japón, Yugo había delimitado las pautas por las que quería conducir su propia vida.

Pese a que muchos en su situación no hubiesen dudado en disfrutar de una acomodada existencia a la sombra de los méritos ajenos, él había preferido dedicarse a regentar el pequeño negocio de sus padres, sin permitir que los efectos colaterales de la fama de su hermano le repercutieran.

Salvo la atención esporádica que despertaba en algunos clientes, los cuáles solían pedirle educadamente que le enviara sus respetos al futbolista, no se había visto envuelto en el acoso de la curiosidad mediática.

Quizás debido al espíritu de sacrificio y humildad que Takuto le había inculcado, aceptar su regalo le había resultado tan duro. Pero aquella tarde, por primera vez desde que lo hiciese, se sintió aliviado por contar con un espacio propio.

Cerró la puerta de entrada de su apartamento y, tras quitarse los zapatos, se recostó en el sofá del salón dejando la mirada suspensa en el techo.

"_No puedo aceptarlo_" le había confesado a su hermano en la última visita de éste a su país natal, cuando ambos pasaron juntos toda la jornada y le condujo hasta allí, un loft de nueva construcción que en circunstancias normales nunca habría podido costearse, siéndole entregadas en mano las llaves.

"_No te lo tomes como un compromiso, lo he hecho porque te quiero y punto. Puedes usarlo para lo que te apetezca, por mí como si lo conviertes en una pista de hockey sobre hielo_", fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Se había instalado hacía poco más de un año, y sin embargo muchas cosas habían transcurrido entre sus acogedoras paredes. Desde el abrazo con el que le había dado las gracias, incapaz de hallar palabras suficientes para expresarse, hasta la convivencia con la última de sus parejas, la cuál había terminado más bien de mutuo acuerdo dos meses atrás.

Contrariamente a lo que en un principio había creído, la visión del pasillo llena de las cajas de cartón que embalaban las pertenencias de su ya ex novio no le había supuesto un trauma. Tampoco el apartamento le resultaba enorme sin su presencia, ni se lamentaba por el exceso de libertad a cambio conseguida.

Achacó la aplastante autoaceptación de su soltería a la obsesión que le colmaba. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, allí estaba la imagen de Tatsuomi Nanjo empuñando la katana como un samurai de leyenda, una réplica en miniatura del hombre hacia el que siempre había mostrado una admiración tan profunda que dolía, camuflándola en resentimiento hasta que la madurez le obligó a aceptar que, pese a lo mucho que se lo reprochaba a sí mismo, el compañero de su hermano resultaba ser a la vez su amor platónico.

Nunca se lo confesaría a Kôji y, por supuesto, jamás se lo diría a Takuto. Antes prefería morirse, o decantarse por la opción actual: la fijación por aquel muchacho varios años más joven que él, invirtiendo las horas en buscar adjetivos para describir cómo debía ser el roce de su piel blanquecina, o su voz grave teñida por los efectos de la pasión.

Estaba solo en casa. Había entrenado en el dôjo durante horas, luego se había pasado por el domicilio de sus padres, comprobando que todo estaba en orden, y por último había regresado al hogar. Sus amigos ya tenían planes, no esperaba visita, así que carecía de motivos por los que resistirse a dejarse llevar.

Las visiones libidinosas seguían invadiendo su mente, alimentadas por el tiempo transcurrido. Desde que rompiera con Renji, el mejor y más dulce de sus escasos amantes, no había vuelto a retorcerse en las redes del sexo.

El salón estaba levemente a oscuras, sumido en la penumbra de la tarde, y su mano se deslizó sin prisas hasta el nacimiento de las piernas, buscando suplir la falta de compañía con un placer conciso y puntual, del que no pudiera arrepentirse una vez disfrutado.

Le evocó, con su mirada felina y el cabello empapado en sudor adhiriéndose a los contornos afilados de su rostro. Luego se imaginó a sí mismo rompiendo las distancias, atrayendo a Tatsuomi hasta su lado sin que nadie, ni siquiera su furiosa sombra, pudiera echar por tierra la fantasía privada.

Cuando escuchó con nitidez que alguien tocaba a la puerta, el ardiente pasatiempo llegó a su fin. Se sobresaltó, buscando la manera de disimular la erección al atender el insospechado requerimiento.

Su sorpresa al mirar por la mirilla fue, con propiedad, mayúscula. Le pareció una broma pesada del destino o un castigo de los dioses el que su conato de aventura imaginaria hubiese sido interrumpida, precisamente, por la persona que en la vida real constituía el mayor obstáculo para el acercamiento.

Se quedó en silencio, observándole. Hotsuma no parecía tener intención de marcharse, permaneciendo erguido a la espera. Dado su estoicismo, decidió abrirle.

- Espero no importunar. Quiero hablar contigo tal y como dije.

Yugo prefirió no preguntar por qué precisamente en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Le invitó a pasar, creyendo que cuanto más rápido le atendiera, antes se marcharía.

El joven guarda dejó su calzado en lugar adecuado, siguiéndole hasta la sala de estar cuando así se lo indicó. Su anfitrión encendió las luces y se sentó en un sofá monoplaza a su izquierda, mirándole. Parecía un poco irritado.

- Dime¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Ahora que no contaba con distracciones que le impidieran centrar toda su atención en él, Yugo reparó en los atributos del chico. Era bastante alto, un poco más que él, y delgado. Tenía el cabello negro, con el típico corte que la mayoría de los estudiantes de bachillerato japoneses lucían, aunque ni su expresión ni comportamiento correspondían al del adolescente tardío que se suponía era.

Sus labios finos parecían debatirse en una batalla interior cuando se abrieron, iniciando no sin cierta frialdad la exposición de las razones que le habían conducido hasta allí.

- Mi familia ha estado unida al clan Nanjo desde hace generaciones. Antes incluso de que tú y yo naciéramos, estaba establecido que mi padre legaría al siguiente la misiva, convirtiéndome en el protector del próximo líder.

Yugo atendió mientras continuaba.

- Entre Tatsuomi y yo existe un vínculo irrompible que no puedes comprender. Él es como mi hermano, mi padre y mi hijo. Mi jefe y subordinado, aquél por el que daría la vida sin pensarlo, y al que seguiré sin dudar cualesquiera que sean las trabas impuestas.

Le miró fijamente, refulgiendo sus ojos insondables como si fuesen dos pedazos de azabache.

- Tú le atraes. Despertaste su curiosidad desde el primer momento en que te vio, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Te he observado, sé lo que pasa por tu mente cuando vuestras miradas se encuentran. Por el respeto que debo mostrarte, ofrezco mi sinceridad al afirmar sin escrúpulos que desearía que te esfumaras, pero también he de reconocer que albergo cierta empatía hacia ti, puesto que compartimos circunstancias si bien no idénticas, bastante similares.

Yugo elevó las cejas, entre anonadado y cauto por lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Estás declarándote abiertamente como mi rival? – preguntó.

Él sonrió, un gesto que sólo conseguía enfatizar la sobria expresión del conjunto de su rostro.

- Nunca serás mi rival, puesto que los planos de integración que cada uno de nosotros tendrá con él son diametralmente opuestos. La lealtad que le profeso va más allá del amor o la pasión. Yo no me separaré de él cuando el fuego se haya sofocado, lo cuál no quiere decir... que no le desee hasta el punto de recurrir a ti.

Hotsuma se puso en pie, empezando a desvestirse para su asombro.

- No me interpondré entre vosotros aunque mi corazón me pida lo contrario. Podrás yacer con él cuanto desees, pero a cambio has de concederme el privilegio de ser el primero que Tatsuomi conozca, pues así lo ha establecido. Y para eso, te lo ruego: enséñame a amarle.

Yugo consiguió salir del bloqueo cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de mostrar su magnífico cuerpo al completo.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo incorporándose, cogiendo la chaqueta que él había dejado sobre el sofá con la intención de cubrirle.

Bastó con sostener su mirada unos segundos más para comprobar que no estaba mintiendo. Una punzada de angustia se desencadenó en su pecho, atónito ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Eres virgen¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? No siento nada por ti, y...

- Ni yo por ti, pero no por eso me entrego con menos ímpetu a formarte en el Shinkageryû. Busco y espero por tanto un trato equivalente.

- No puedo acostarme contigo así por las buenas. No estaría bien – afirmó, dispuesto a echar al joven de su casa a rastras si era necesario.

Lejos de empequeñecerse, Hotsuma le tomó de las muñecas con firmeza, apartándole. Luego terminó de desnudarse, revelándole que en aquel suceso inevitable, el propio Yugo carecía de opciones entre las que elegir.

- Claro que puedes. Es el precio que has de pagar por formar parte de nuestro mundo.

El menor de los Izumi creyó despertar de un mal sueño, asimilando que al igual que Takuto había tenido que pasar por mil y un infortunios, el azote de los Nanjo ahora le arreciaba con la forma de aquel cuerpo exultante que pedía una atención meramente carnal.

Recurriendo a su último as, también le fue sincero.

- No esperes mucho de mí. Sólo he estado con tres personas.

- Mejor así – concluyó.

Tras eso, Hotsuma permaneció a la espera, obediente, aunque sin perder su noble compostura. En ese preciso momento Yugo supo cuán profundo debía ser lo que ese chico sentía por Tatsuomi, a juzgar por la seguridad con la que se ofrecía. Ello hizo que de inmediato albergara un respeto inmenso hacia él, tan grande como la determinación por conseguir estrechar entre sus brazos al líder de los Nanjo, ahora que ya no había motivos para reprimirse.

- Ven, en el dormitorio estaremos más cómodos – sugirió, puesto que aunque sabía que Hotsuma borraría de sus recuerdos el encuentro cuando al fin estuviese con Tatsuomi, quería que su primera vez técnicamente hablando se desarrollada en un entorno agradable.

Cuando estuvieron en su habitación cerró la puerta y le pidió que se sentara en el lecho. Era una cama para dos, europea aunque diseñada al estilo asiático, casi a ras del suelo. El chico apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de madera, sin mostrar signo alguno de nerviosismo o emoción.

Mientras se desvestía, Yugo pensaba en qué hacer, procurando no perder los estribos. Nunca había desvirgado a nadie, ni siquiera a Akira, su primera incursión en terreno amoroso, ni mucho menos había dado ese tipo de lecciones que con tanto ahínco le reclamaban.

Fue al sentarse a su lado cuando decidió que lo mejor era, simplemente, indicarle cómo le gustaba a él que le hicieran el amor. Suspiró, dejando la luz encendida para facilitar la absorción de detalles. Le cogió la mano derecha, dirigiéndosela directamente a su entrepierna, la cuál empezaba a despertar tras la interrupción.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó, dejando que por iniciativa comenzara a acariciarle.

- Casi diecinueve – dijo él, mirando de cerca aquel miembro de tacto suave.

- Más o menos mi edad cuando me ocurrió a mí... no ha pasado tanto tiempo – murmuró Yugo.

Volvió a suspirar, recostándose contra la pared y cerrándole los dedos en torno a la erección una vez estuvo formada. Comprobado que, tal y como había supuesto, la masturbación no le había supuesto problema, pasó a lo siguiente.

- Si aprendes a hacer esto bien, te lo habrás ganado – le aseguró, presionando suavemente sobre su nuca hasta que los labios del guarda rozaron su prepucio, y éste se incorporó sobre las rodillas para cambiar de posición, tumbándose entre sus muslos.

Yugo separó las piernas, facilitándole la tarea. Se sentía extraño, aunque visiblemente excitado. No le quitó el ojo de encima cuando él empezó a lamerle con la punta de la lengua.

- No insistas tanto ahí desde el principio – indicó -. Intenta metértelo.

Hotsuma asintió, abriendo la boca todo lo que pudo y empezando a introducirse el pene. Inmerso en esa cálida y placentera humedad, su instructor movió levemente las caderas, ocasionando que el chico se atragantase, comenzando a toser. Se mostró comprensivo, pese a la mueca de enfado de Hotsuma, acostumbrado a no cometer fallo alguno.

- Tranquilo, es normal que te pase al principio. Inténtalo de nuevo, acabarás cogiéndole el truco.

Le dejó hacer, aún a pesar de tener que soportar tirones, dolorosos roces de sus incisivos, y constantes interrupciones hasta que el aprendiz encontró la manera de no golpearse la campanilla si forzaba al límite esa variante de penetración. Tras dar con la técnica, repitió el movimiento varias veces, hasta que el involuntario profesor pasó a lo siguiente.

- Ahora intenta combinar las dos cosas... – dijo, tomando sus dedos para que le apresara por la base, dejando el final del miembro al descubierto.

Hotsuma no pareció entender a qué se refería, puesto que se quedó quieto sin proceder. Cuando volvió a masturbarle, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Yugo no pudo evitar reprimir un quejido, soltándole de inmediato.

De repente, todo su temple pareció desmoronarse ante el desconcierto del fracaso. Los inexpertos métodos de estimulación, algo bruscos por desconocer las presiones y cadencias adecuadas, ocasionaron que la erección desapareciera como por arte de magia.

El chico mantuvo la cabeza baja, como si siguiera inmerso en la faena aunque no era así. Al alzarle la cara para mirarle, Yugo se topó con sus oscuros ojos arrasados en unas lágrimas creadas por la tensión y humillación soportadas, así como el intenso miedo que había sellado estoicamente en aras de no decepcionar a Tatsuomi. Años enteros de comportamiento intachable y sacrificios formaron una minúscula grieta en su coraza, por la que el estrés acumulado trató de salir.

Yugo no podía afirmar que su persona le inspirase compasión, pues ello hubiese sido un insulto. Tampoco superioridad, ni siquiera afán de victoria. Simplemente, corroboró que bajo la férrea disciplina y voluntad, se escondía un ser humano.

Se levantó de la cama, hablándole en tono amable aunque sin dar indicios de querer romper el acuerdo.

- Iré a preparar té. Más te vale estar sobrio cuando haya regresado, no pienso dejarte marchar hasta que no me hayas satisfecho.

Tatsuomi esbozó otra sonrisa, esta vez libre de represalias. Como en un honorable duelo de espadas, el oponente permitía una pausa para que su contrincante fijara las sujeciones sueltas de la armadura, reanudando ambos a continuación el despiadado combate a muerte .

Se secó las lágrimas, serenándose. En los pocos minutos que pasó a solas en la habitación a la que acudiría noche tras noche durante ocho días, maduró de golpe al reconciliarse con sus límites, aceptándolos sin sentirse por ello, ni mucho menos, más débil.

- 2 -

_Exprésate, no te reprimas._

_No me permitirías decir todo lo que quiero decir,_

_no querrías ver la vida a través de mis ojos._

_Intentaste hacerme pasar por tu aro,_

_pretendías callarme con tus amargas mentiras._

_¿Es que he dicho algo malo?_

_Ups, no sabía que hablar de sexo era tabú._

_(me deben faltar un par de tornillos...)_

_¿He insistido demasiado?_

_Ups, no sabía que estaba prohibido tener la mente abierta._

_(en qué estaría pensando...)_

_Pero no me arrepiento, porque así es la naturaleza humana._

_Adaptación de "Human nature", Madonna_

Kôji hacía auténticos esfuerzos por mantener los ojos cerrados, tal y como Takuto le había ordenado. Permaneció sentado en la cama, metiéndole prisa para que el misterio fuese resuelto cuanto antes.

- No hagas trampa – medio amenazó el delantero, apilando varios libros sobre su mesilla de noche y colocando el aparato en posición estratégica.

Desplegó el visor, comprobando que la lente abarcaba un área bastante aceptable. Tras eso respiró hondo, dispuesto a conquistarle con la propuesta.

- Vale, ya puedes mirar – indicó, sentándose a su lado.

Él abrió los párpados a toda prisa, estudiándole primero y luego pasando a inspeccionar los alrededores al no detectar nada extraño. Cuando percibió que lo que había encima del montículo era una discreta cámara, le estrujó con la fuerza de un oso, entusiasmado.

- Eres mi héroe, no me lo puedo creer.

- ¡Pues no entiendo cómo es que te ha sorprendido! Anda que no lo has dicho veces...

- ¡Pero una cosa es decirlo y otra es que la hayas traído tú¿Te la ha dejado Shibuya?

Takuto negó, apoyando una mano en el colchón tras quedar suelto.

- No. Es nuestra, la compré.

A Kôji se le iluminó la cara, divagando con las posibilidades que aquel aparatito les ofrecería.

- Siempre he querido hacer una peli casera.

- Lo sé... – suspiró él, consultando la hora -. Vete pensando en "el guión", y esta noche ya se verá.

El cantante abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Esta noche? Ni hablar, vamos a grabar ahora, no puedo esperar.

- Tengo entrenamiento dentro de una hora.

- Margen suficiente – afirmó él, quitándose la camiseta.

- ¿No tenías que estar tú en el estudio dentro de veinte minutos?

- Que les den, por esperar un poco no les va a pasar nada – volvió a afirmar, sacándose los pantalones.

Izumi comprobó que la probabilidad de un revolcón a velocidad de vértigo era al cien por cien viable, en vistas a que se negaba en rotundo a llegar tarde a la sesión deportiva.

Cuando se incorporó para poner en marcha la cámara, supuso que o bien el riesgo del contrarreloj, o el haberle encontrado el morbo a las situaciones que Kôji con tanto ahínco buscaba, debían haber surtido efecto, pues si tiempo atrás le hubiesen dicho que acabaría dando rienda suelta al desenfreno registrándolo con lujo de detalles sin inmutarse, no lo habría creído.

- 3 -

Los alumnos habían abandonado el dôjo cuando Nadeshiko se dispuso a acondicionar las instalaciones para la sesión del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, al salir de los vestuarios para aflojarse los vendajes de los antebrazos, con los que evitaba tener lesiones musculares, escuchó el sonido silbante de las fechas rompiendo el aire, y luego el chasquido seco que indicaba un acierto pleno a la diana.

Aún sin haberlo comprobado visualmente, supo quién había efectuado el disparo.

La vio a lo lejos: la única mujer aparte de sí misma presente en la escuela. Otra pionera como ella, poseedora de un talento que pasaba desapercibido en su delicada constitución y semblante.

Observó la colocación perfecta de su cuerpo al tensar la cuerda y efectuar el último de los disparos, clavándose la punta de acero en el panel. Sin duda, y pese al poco tiempo compartido, era su mejor discípula, y seguiría dedicándose a su formación implicándose de una manera inédita, poniendo en ello razones personales.

_No dejaré que tengas que renunciar a tu valía como hice yo _

La joven se percató de la presencia de su maestra. Tenía el cabello corto y lacio, cayéndole favorecedoramente a la altura de la barbilla. Sus dedos, delgados y largos, hubiesen sido los idóneos en otros tiempos para transformarla en una brava guerrera.

El kimono de entrenamiento se ceñía a su silueta menuda, doblándose al igual que ella en una reverencia.

- Nadeshiko-sama, te estaba buscando. Quería intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

La menor de todos los hermanos Nanjo escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, experimentando un profundo pesar al conocer las motivaciones del diálogo.

- Pertenecer a esta escuela es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero me temo que habré de abandonar mi aprendizaje.

- ¿Por qué? Tienes talento, no puedes dejarlo – afirmó ella, compungida.

- Shon-ji sonrió, desviando la mirada a la hierba del suelo.

- Nada me gustaría más que continuar, pero carezco de recursos económicos para costearlo. He de mudarme a otra zona de la ciudad, mi empleo actual no me alcanza para cubrir gastos.

Nadeshiko unió sus manos por debajo de las amplias mangas del traje, pensativa. Para ella, nacida en alta cuna y rodeada permanentemente de lujos y comodidades, las cuestiones dinerarias le parecían ridículamente sencillas de resolver.

- Si es eso lo que te ha llevado a tomar la decisión, reconsidéralo. No hace falta que nos retribuyas, yo asumiré los gastos derivados de tu entrenamiento.

- No quiero un trato de favoritismo con respecto a los demás. Si mis compañeros han de ceñirse a unas normas, así haré yo también.

Su maestra, perspicaz y dispuesta a conseguir que su voluntad se cumpliese, matizó la proposición.

- ¿Cambiarías de parecer si aceptaras trabajar en el mantenimiento del dôjo? Podrías contar con una habitación propia, pagarías con tu esfuerzo la formación y manutención.

Shon-ji, visiblemente emocionada, no pudo responder apresuradamente.

- Es un honor para mí que deposites tanta confianza en mis posibilidades. Te ruego que me concedas unos días de plazo para meditarlo.

- Por supuesto – replicó suavemente -. Mientras tanto, me gustaría que me acompañases y aceptaras cenar conmigo en mis aposentos.

- Me encantaría – contestó, rompiendo la formalidad de trato sin ceder a la descortesía.

Guardaron los utensilios, cambiando la joven su vestimenta por otra limpia. Y mientras se adentraban en los maravillosos parajes arquitectónicos de la mansión, Nadeshiko se sintió dichosa por haber encontrado una presencia femenina en la que apoyarse, algo que había extrañado hasta la exasperación tras la pérdida de su madre.

- 4 -

Era última hora de la tarde cuando se hallaron de nuevo los dos en casa. Kôji había sido el último en llegar, proveniente de una de las tantas reuniones previas a la grabación del nuevo disco. Le buscó en la cocina, guiándose por el agradable olor que la impregnaba.

- La vamos a ver ahora¿verdad? – preguntó, ansioso.

- Ve a buscar el disco arriba, enseguida termino con esto – respondió él, apagando la vitrocerámica.

El vocalista subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de dos en dos, se cambio de ropa prácticamente a trompicones, echó al perro al jardín para que nada les estorbase e introdujo, triunfante, el DVD en el reproductor, dejándose caer en el sofá tras hacerse con el mando a distancia.

- Creo que no sabes lo que esto significa para mí – aseguró -. Al fin tendré una prueba tangible de lo bestia que te pones cuando ganas un partido.

Takuto le golpeó en la cabeza con el cuenco de palomitas que acababa de preparar, como si fuesen a ver una película cualquiera con la intención de pasar el rato.

- Ni se te ocurra enseñarle esto a nadie.

- Con poder verlo en bucle soy feliz – afirmó, presionando el botón de reproducción y metiendo la mano en el recipiente sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Izumi se metió unas cuantas palomitas en la boca, observando cómo su yo digital iba desnudándose.

- Quítale el sonido...

- Ni lo sueñes – replicó él, haciendo lo contrario y escondiendo el mando entre los pliegues del sofá.

- ¡Kôji! – insistió, pensando incluso en levantarse para bajar el volumen desde la tele.

En pantalla empezaron a besarse y tocarse con avidez, volando en varias direcciones las pocas prendas que aún les cubrían, y acoplándose sus formas de manera que nada de lo importante quedó fuera del encuadre.

Cuando se vio a sí mismo subiéndosele encima como si le hubiera poseído alguna especie de demonio, Takuto se tapó la cara con la mano para no mirar.

- Qué vergüenza...

- ¿¡Pero qué dices¡Es una pasada! – aseguró Kôji, divagando con montarse su propia colección de películas para adultos, clasificadas por riguroso orden de contenidos.

Se quedó mirando atentamente cómo lucía el cuerpo del deportista ante la cámara, resaltándose la musculatura obtenida con la práctica extrema del fútbol, y el tono inigualable del bronceado veraniego que todavía conservaba su piel.

- Santa Madre de Dios... qué atractivo eres – aseguró, hechizado.

- ¡Hey, estoy aquí¡Soy real! – protestó, puesto que el cantante se encontraba completamente absorto.

Dado que no obtenía respuesta, se quedó mirando también un buen rato, combatiendo el rubor que ciertas escenas le producían a base de seguir devorando.

- Ahí estuve genial – se auto alabó el intérprete.

- Sí, pero yo hice casi todo el trabajo – contraatacó, señalando la postura en la que finalmente había acabado consumando el acto.

El sonido del crujir de las palomitas resultaba minúsculo en comparación al de los gemidos propagados por los altavoces. Kôji se quitó las gafas, acercando el rostro hacia la pantalla para cerciorarse de cierto detalle.

- Tras comprobarlo, le miró espantado.

- ¿Esa es la cara que pongo cuando me...?

Takuto asintió, resultándole la indiferencia de su afirmación irresistiblemente sexy. Dado que el vídeo había terminado, se abalanzó sobre él, besándole en el cuello a modo de señal directísima.

- Me han entrado ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿Te excita ver tu propia película? Eres un narcisista – replicó Izumi, divertido por el éxito de su plan.

- ¿Y si nos lo montamos mientras la vemos de nuevo? – sugirió con malicia.

El DVD había recibido la orden de volver a reproducir la pista cuando trató librarse de sus roces sutiles, y sus palabras repletas de florituras susurradas al oído. Se estaba riendo por las cosquillas que le causaba la melena desparramada sobre su torso cuando el inconfundible sonido del portero automático les cortó el esparcimiento.

Se miraron, extrañados.

- Voy a ver quién es – dijo Kôji, incorporándose medio desnudo para ir hasta el mini monitor de la cocina.

Cuando reconoció el rostro que aparecía en la pantalla del intercomunicador, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Joder, es el sabueso – exclamó, buscando a toda prisa el mando entre las piezas del sofá para detener la película.

- ¿Quién?

- La señora Morris, la de la agencia.

A Takuto se le bajó, entre otras cosas, el saludable color que lucía en las mejillas, puesto que se quedó pálido como una pared de cal.

- ¿Y viene a ver la casa ahora? – exclamó.

Se vistieron a toda prisa, dedicándose él a dejar el cacharro que había utilizado en el lavaplatos, apagar la televisión, desenchufar por si acaso el reproductor de DVD y alisar la superficie del sofá, mientras que Kôji procedió a salir al jardín para recibirla tras dejar a Titán bien atado en su caseta.

- Buenas noches, pase – le pidió, maldiciendo en silencio.

Como ya era bien sabido, odiaba las interrupciones...

- Entre, por favor – recalcó Takuto desde la puerta principal, aceptando la mujer formulario en mano.

Kôji miró por encima del hombro lo que ponía ese informe repleto de casillas. Por lo que pudo leer en rápidos fogonazos, eran escalas de valoraciones en las que se aplicaba una puntuación a cada aspecto del domicilio.

- Lamento personarme a horas tan tardías, pero estamos colapsados – se disculpó, mirándoles con sus ojillos azules.

No hay problema, haga lo que tenga que hacer – respondió el cantante, pensando para sus adentros que la señora en cuestión debía haber llevado el mismo moño desde el inicio de la post guerra.

Ella se tomó la libertad de empezar a caminar por el salón, observando, captando detalles que hablasen por sí solos. Centró su atención en las fotografías enmarcadas que poblaban algunas estanterías, o los discos de oro y demás premios que adornaban el pasillo que conducía al fondo.

- ¿Son suyos?

- Sí. Me insistieron para que los colocara, lo cierto es que no les doy demasiada importancia – comentó Kôji.

La mujer reparó en el estudio de grabación, interesándose por las funciones que cumplía, pero sobre todo en otra habitación cercana, la cuál a juzgar por su mobiliario y demás contenido debía estar destinada a un inquilino de corta edad.

- ¿Es este el cuarto que tienen preparado para el menor?

Izumi se apresuró en responder.

- No, es la habitación que ocupa mi sobrino cuando se queda con nosotros. Habíamos pensado en remodelar la planta baja para eso.

Morris asintió; los tres subieron a la alcoba principal, echaron un vistazo a la parcela de jardín que rodeaba la vivienda y, por último, recalaron en la mencionada estancia inferior.

Aunque en los últimos años la habían utilizado principalmente como centro de reuniones, Takuto continuó relatando los planes de reforma.

- Allí hay una habitación que se ha usado como dormitorio antes, y en lo que respecta al resto de la planta, queríamos habilitar una zona de estudio, e ir adaptándola a las necesidades a medida que pase el tiempo.

La mujer pareció estar conforme. Guardó los documentos en su amplio bolso y, haciendo gala de lo correcto de sus modales, les pidió permiso para sentarse en el sillón de cuero.

- Claro, adelante – respondieron, haciendo lo mismo.

A semejanza del primer encuentro en su despacho, la pareja quedó frente a frente con su entrevistadora, aguardando a lo que ésta les tenía que decir. La mujer se dispuso sin más a hablarles con franqueza.

- Normalmente este apartado es fundamental en el trámite, pero seré sincera; desde un principio consideré que no hallaría ningún aspecto negativo en lo que se refiere a su vivienda, caballeros. Es más que evidente que poseen un nivel económico alto y estable, por lo que procederé a comunicarles cuál es la situación en la que ahora se encuentran.

Ellos atendieron, ignorando que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era para nada habitual en aquel tipo de acuerdos legales.

- Nuestro equipo ha realizado investigaciones exhaustivas de sus expedientes a fin de concretar si se encuentran en posición de recibir la idoneidad para la adopción, teniendo en cuenta diversos factores, tales como las entrevistas individuales que se les ha realizado, las conjuntas, o su estatus social, llegando a una conclusión que, como encargada de su solicitud, les daré a conocer.

Sin saber cómo interpretar aquello, Takuto siguió escuchando con un nudo en el estómago, presintiendo que algo no iba bien. Había leído que el certificado de aptitud se enviaba por escrito, así que no entendía a qué se debía ese trato diferenciador.

- La Ley Británica es muy estricta en lo que a la estabilidad emocional y psíquica de los solicitantes se refiere. Las comprobaciones realizadas indicaron que han pasado ustedes por situaciones realmente conflictivas, las cuáles de repetirse no asegurarían el ambiente adecuado para el correcto desarrollo de un niño, y con ello me refiero a... – sacó del bolso otro documento, acercándoselo para leer la lista – automutilación, disputas familiares, intento de suicidio y, en especial, cumplimiento de condena por homicidio en segundo grado.

Kôji se mantuvo serio, sin manifestar que sus temores eran fundados, pues era él quien acaparaba prácticamente todos los puntos.

- Sin embargo – prosiguió la mujer -, y pese al intento de unificación internacional, somos conscientes de que los códigos penales difieren entre países. Sería un gasto superfluo de dinero y tiempo dedicar un equipo humano a valorar si la pena que se le hubiese impuesto en Inglaterra hubiese sido la misma que en Japón, señor Akawa.

- Comprendo – respondió él.

- En cuanto a las circunstancias de su percance, señor Izumi, no quedaron lo que se dice esclarecidas en los informes.

Tomó aire, adquiriendo una pose menos intimidante al ver la sombra que nublaba sus rostros.

- Al igual que nuestro tribunal ha tenido en cuenta estos aspectos, de igual manera ha sopesado los actuales. Desde que se convirtieron en residentes en el Reino Unido han afianzado sus carreras profesionales, y establecido un compromiso personal serio, manteniendo su faceta pública al margen de la privada. No se les reconoce escándalos en los medios, han demostrado con creces que le dan una valoración sumamente importante, por no decir vital, a su círculo familiar, y parecen dispuestos a comprometerse en grado óptimo con el hipotético cuidado del menor cuya tutela solicitan.

Esbozando una sutil pero cálida sonrisa, la mujer no quiso seguir torturándoles.

- Les informo por tanto que se ha tomado la decisión de otorgarles la idoneidad, pasando a formar parte de la lista de espera, pero con unas condiciones que tendrán que cumplir sin reservas: habrán de pasar primero por un periodo de acogimiento de seis meses, prorrogables a otros seis. Durante dichos periodos, la evolución tanto del menor como la suya será seguida y evaluada por un equipo de psicólogos y sociólogos, pudiendo en cualquier momento reservarse las Autoridades el derecho a ponerles fin. De igual manera, si llegara a concluir el plazo de forma satisfactoria, estarían ustedes en facultad de solicitar y tramitar la adopción en firme, y obtener la tutela indefinida.

Dado que ellos permanecían en silencio, la funcionaria quiso cerciorarse de la valía de los esfuerzos realizados.

- Ya expuestas las condiciones¿siguen ustedes interesados en continuar el proceso?

Takuto y Kôji se miraron, haciendo luego lo propio con ella.

- Claro – declaró finalmente el futbolista.

La mujer asintió con una neutralidad que dejó entrever un atisbo de satisfacción. Guardó los papeles, sacando a continuación otros tantos que les tendió, incorporándose.

- Me temo entonces que mi labor ha concluido. Les ruego que rellenen estos formularios y nos los remitan en cuanto sea posible, son unas encuestas para conocer la valoración que tienen los usuarios de nuestros servicios.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora¿Cuándo sabremos si estamos en el listado? – preguntó Kôji.

- Recibirán la comunicación oficialmente por correo institucional. Ahí se les facilitará una referencia con la que podrán consultar su posición en los listados nacionales a través de la página web del Ministerio. A partir de ese momento, han de armarse de paciencia y esperar. Les llamarán en cuanto encuentren un menor que se ajuste a sus preferencias y no tengan a nadie por delante.

- ¿Y de cuánto puede ser la espera? – quiso saber Izumi, subiendo los tres hasta el piso principal para acompañarla a la salida.

La señora les dedicó las últimas atenciones, ya desde la puerta del jardín.

- Los periodos suelen ser mayores conforme el menor es más joven. Las parejas que quieren adoptar recién nacidos pueden pasarse tres o cuatro años pendientes del teléfono. Me temo que es imposible hacer un pronóstico.

- Claro, es comprensible.

Le estrecharon la mano, recalcando ella que podían contactarla en horario de oficina para cualquier duda o consulta que desearan hacer.

Cuando se hubo marchado y la calma volvió a imperar en el reino, Kôji suspiró. Estaba tan aturdido que no sabía bien cómo romper el silencio que se había formado, acercándose hasta la casucha de Titán, en donde Izumi acababa de soltarle.

- Supongo que no se ha quedado el ambiente como para retomarlo donde lo dejamos¿verdad? – preguntó, más bien a modo de broma.

Takuto no le respondió. Con sólo sentarse a su lado y ver la manera en que acariciaba el lomo del gran danés, Kôji supo que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Es sólo que... – dijo él, mirándole con los ojos brillantes – había dado por hecho que no lo íbamos a conseguir.

Kôji sonrió, besándole en la mejilla, secándole la lágrima que finalmente se le había escapado.

- Hay que ser muy imbécil para no ver que eres "apto" para cuidar de un crío – dijo, imitando la flema inglesa con la que se expresaba la burócrata.

Takuto rió, secándose los ojos con los puños y aceptando su mano tendida para incorporarse. Tras ese breve instante en el que había sucumbido a lo emotivo del comunicado, recuperó su habitual desparpajo.

- Sobre todo ahora, que tendré a mi cargo dos niños: uno de diez años, y otro de treinta que quiere convertirse en el nuevo Spielberg del porno.

- Aún no he cumplido los veintinueve, que conste en acta – puntualizó.

Era pronto para afirmar que habían salido airosos de la selección. Pese a que les esperaba más papeleo, pruebas y decisiones que precederían a lo más duro de todo, ejercer un rol paterno de complicada aceptación por parte de la sociedad, esa noche sintieron que se habían hecho con un pequeño gran triunfo, cada uno a su manera.


	11. Capítulo 11: Temores

**Capítulo 11: Temores**

Shon-ji peinó su brillante y corta melena al espejo del tocador. Se ajustó la cintura del kimono y guardó el cepillo, procediendo a doblar su futón y dejar en orden la magnífica habitación que le habían cedido.

Desde que aceptara quedar bajo el amparo de los Nanjo, su vida era aparentemente más sencilla; tras los entrenamientos y las tareas realizadas a cambio de sustento solía recibir la noche agotada, mas el cansancio se veía compensado por los factores que no sólo le habían llevado a residir ahora allí, sino a acudir al Japón persiguiendo el objetivo pactado.

Pasaba muchas veladas en compañía de Nadeshiko, la magnífica mujer a la que debía rendir un tributo especial. Le había sorprendido su destreza en las artes, pues acerca de sus habilidades nada le advirtieron, así como la transformación de su rostro cuando estaban juntas.

Los ojos de su maestra, normalmente fríos y calculadores, se engalanaban al verla. Si bien dentro del cerco del Shinkageryû era tan estricta como con los demás hombres, su lado más íntimo se mostraba al descubierto con cada taza de té compartida a la luz de las estrellas.

La conversación mantenida la anterior madrugada aún seguía rondando su mente.

_- Es como si estuviésemos destinadas a conocernos –_ le había dicho la arquera -. _Yo escapé de Corea para librarme de los lazos que me apresaban, y tú pareces haber hecho lo mismo._

Se había fijado en que en su dedo anular todavía podía apreciarse la marca dejada por la alianza de casamiento. No era momento de preguntarle, ni de confirmar los datos que ya poseía. Debía seguir esperando, actuando.

Quizás por esa obligación de mostrarse cauta y no descubrirse, le pesaba lo que sin pretender empezaba a albergar hacia ella. Una conexión estrecha, una sintonía con su persona, lo cuál era una terrible falta...

Pues en su código ético, el primer principio dictaba que el aflorar de los sentimientos hacia una víctima era una merma de las facultades.

**- 2 -**

Aunque el campeonato había dado inicio hacía poco más de un mes, el trepidante ritmo propio de un equipo de la categoría del Chelsea no se hizo esperar. Los partidos de la liga se mezclaban con los de la Copa, empezando en breve las eliminatorias de la Champions League europea.

Izumi estaba en los vestuarios teniendo una charla con sus compañeros tras el entrenamiento diario. Permanecío de pie con los brazos cruzados, escuchando las inquietudes que como representante de la plantilla debía hacerle llegar al entrenador.

- No veo lógico que vayamos a concentrarnos con tanto tiempo de antelación a la liguilla – expuso uno de sus compañeros.  
- Ni yo. ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar tres días fuera en lugar de dos cada vez que nos toque jugar en Europa? – se quejó otro.

Takuto imprimió calma en el enrarecido grupo, disconforme con la decisión técnica que les supondría pasar más tiempo alejados de casa aquella temporada.

- Comprendo lo que queréis decir, yo también lo comparto, pero no debemos olvidar que es una medida cautelar – afirmó -. Hablaré con el _mister_, seguro que se puede llegar a un acuerdo con la delegación técnica.  
- Es que si me dijeran que se alargan las concentraciones para las finales, pero para los clasificatorios... – añadió uno de los defensas.  
- ¿Estamos por mayoría desacuerdo? – expuso el capitán para que aquello no se alargara, induciendo así una votación a mano alzada.

Sólo dos de los veintitrés integrantes de la plantilla no la levantaron. Estando por tanto la decisión más que tomada, Izumi dio orden de romper filas.

- Pues todos a las duchas, mañana os comentaré impresiones – dijo.

Los jugadores fueron levantándose de los banquillos, amontonando cada uno sus prendas de entrenamiento en sus respectivos espacios. Entre tanto jaleo, esculturales cuerpos desnudos y olor a sudor, Takuto fue el último en incorporarse a la comitiva.

Acababa de despojarse de las botas cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil proveniente del interior de la bolsa deportiva, apresurándose a cogerlo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó al no reconocer el número entrante.

Dorians, el portero, salió al rato empapado con una toalla envolviendo su cintura.

- ¿Aún sigues aquí?

Pero Takuto no respondió. Su mirada se había quedado clavada en el vacío, denotando la atención absoluta que estaba prestando a la llamada telefónica, deduciendo el inglés por su reacción que debía tratarse de algo importante.

- Sí, un momento por favor... – Izumi tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano, dirigiéndose a su compañero - ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las cuatro y media.

Él retomó la conversación, reorganizando su agenda mental con rapidez.

- De acuerdo, allí estaremos. Muchas gracias.

Al colgar se quedó en silencio, como si le hubiesen dado una mala noticia, lo cuál era completamente falso.

- Taku¿te ocurre algo? – se preocupó Dorians, sentándose a su lado.  
- No – contestó, regresando en sí y recuperando su habitual energía -. Cambio de planes, sólo eso.

Buscó en el directorio, pulsando el botón y aguardando los tonos pertinentes. Desde las inmediaciones de Portobello, Kôji respondió alejándose unos pasos de donde los demás discutían si la base propuesta por Dave encajaba con alguna de las composiciones definitivas.

- ¿Dónde estás?  
- En el estudio – replicó el cantante -. ¿Por qué?  
- Nos han llamado. Lo intentaron en casa, pero al comprobar que no había nadie insistieron en mi móvil.

Kôji mandó a callar a la banda sin demasiada delicadeza.

- ¿Tan rápido?  
- Necesito que me traigas ropa, sólo tengo el uniforme aquí. No me dará tiempo de ir a cambiarme.  
- ¿Te espero en el estadio y vamos en mi coche?  
- Sí. Pide que te dejen acceder a la puerta de vestuarios.

Tras ello, colgó. El número siete del plantel dejó el aparato en su funda, flotando en una especie de nube de sorpresa, ilusión e incertidumbre.

- No me digas que os han llamado – quiso saber su compañero.

Takuto sonrió, asintiendo. Tenía por política desempeñar sus funciones profesionales con el máximo rigor posible, dejando al margen su vida privada. Dorians era uno de los pocos junto con Greg, ya fuera de la competición, que estaban al tanto de sus vicisitudes personales.

- Me ha cogido desprevenido – afirmó -. Tengo que ir ya a hablar con el entrenador y marcharme.  
- Últimamente no haces sino ir y venir como si fueras un cohete. Y la que te espera, ya verás cuando lo tengas en casa – rió él, padre de tres críos de corta edad.

Dado que era mejor esperar a que Kôji hubiese llegado con prendas más formales, decidió meterse en la ducha tras haber resuelto el conflicto con el responsable del equipo. Se enfundó de nuevo en la sudadera, subiéndose la cremallera hasta su tope para no resfriarse.

- Nos vemos mañana, supongo que te habrás ido cuando esté de vuelta.  
- Seguramente. Suerte – le deseó el portero, empezando a vestirse.

Y mientras él salía hacia el césped en busca de su entrenador para mantener la charla, en el estudio de grabación Taka asimilaba con disgusto las palabras de su estrella.

- Me tengo que ir, no volveré – anunció Kôji.  
- ¿Te vas? Tío, pero si estábamos en lo mejor... – se quejó el batería.  
- Según el planning empezaremos a grabar a finales de octubre, sólo tenemos tres semanas para definir los temas – apuntó el estresado manager.

Él cogió su chaqueta de piel, sin ceder.

- Podéis seguir sin mí. Me encargaré de ajustar las letras a lo que decidáis – apuntó a modo de despedida.

Antes de que pudiesen incluso agitar la mano en señal de adiós, el japonés desapareció de un portazo amortiguado por el mecanismo de insonorización. Chris, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a sus bruscos cambios de humor, se mostró disconforme.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado de ahora?  
- Déjale, ya sabes que están con rollos de papeleos y demás – comentó Liam, dándole una larga calada al cigarro.

Brett suspiró, echándole otro vistazo a lo que Kôji había traído, releyendo las primeras estrofas.

_La tenue luz del amor me condujo hacia ti a través de la soledad que llegué a aceptar como mi hogar.  
Sus crueles mentiras me llevaron a conocerte,  
y en aquel momento supe que para mí ya no habría esperanza.  
"Mátame", rogué,  
y el amor dijo que no.  
"Déjame morir aquí, déjame marchar.  
"Mátame", grité, y el amor dijo que no.  
Y esa misma luz me arrancó de tu lado,  
y en ese momento supe que para mí ya no habría esperanza.(1)_

- ¿Habéis leído lo que ha escrito?  
- ¿Por? – preguntó el batera.  
- Son muy buenas – añadió en referencia a las nuevas letras -, pero las encuentro... no sé, algo oscuras en comparación a lo que esperaba por su situación actual.

El teclista apagó el pitillo presionándolo contra el cenicero.

- Nunca llegaremos a saber con exactitud lo que ronda por su cabeza. ¿Verdad, Taka?

El organizador general de la banda, veterano en cuanto a trabajar con el cantante se refería, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Me temo que no soy el más adecuado para afirmarlo – respondió.

Continuaron trabajando; ajeno a los comentarios realizados hacia su persona, Kôji condujo hasta la vivienda, dejando el motor encendido cuando se adentró en la misma. Le eligió la ropa, doblándola con cuidado y regresando al vehículo para poner rumbo a Stamford, situado en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad. Esperó no encontrarse atascos, y que los impuestos de circulación que abonaba sirviesen realmente para algo.

Ante el volante, y entre pasos de peatones y semáforos, una densa angustia se iba apoderando de su razón. Había dado por hecho que pasarían meses hasta recibir una llamada del orfanato, dándose tiempo para reestructurar y encontrarle sentido a los pensamientos contradictorios que le invadían.

Que les estuviesen reclamando precisamente esa tarde, acrecentó su frustración al desconocer por qué se sentía así.

Se lo calló, llegando con el tiempo justo al legendario estadio de fútbol. Mostró la acreditación que le permitía dejar el coche en los parkings privados, recurriendo luego al hecho de que los empleados del club le conocían para acceder al interior de las instalaciones.

Había hecho el trayecto en decenas de ocasiones, por lo que atravesó los pasillos como un autómata, sin dejar de estar sumido en sus divagaciones. Se detuvo junto al marco de la puerta de los vestuarios, descansando su peso en la pared sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Uno de los compañeros de Takuto le reconoció, asomándose a la zona de las taquillas para dar aviso.

- ¿Está el capitán por aquí? Le están esperando.

Los pocos jugadores aún presentes negaron.

- Supongo que seguirá con el entrenador – contestó Hatton, mediocampista de reciente incorporación tras militar varias temporadas en Francia.

El vestuario quedó completamente vacío cuando los presentes se dispusieron a partir. Dado que Kôji seguía de espaldas, sin dar muestra alguna de pretender iniciar una conversación, se alejaron en dirección contraria hacia sus plazas de aparcamiento.

- Qué alta es la mujer de Izumi¿no? – preguntó el medio.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, procediendo a recriminarle entre bromas.

- Estás de guasa¿no?  
- ¿Qué he dicho para que os cause tanta gracia?  
- Pues que no es "mujer" precisamente...

Hatton se quedó helado al conocer el hecho que hasta el momento había ignorado.

- ¿El capitán es?  
- ¿En qué mundo vives, no lees los periódicos? Hasta los de parvulario saben que son amantes.  
- _Civil partners_ – puntualizó otro.  
- Él es cantante, me extraña que nunca hayas oído hablar del tema. Es tan famoso como Izumi, puede que más.

En el preciso instante en que los jugadores seguían cuchicheando acerca de la vida sentimental de su capitán, éste se los cruzó al dirigirse a vestuarios tras terminar la reunión.

Simulando no haber hecho nada, se despidieron de él alegremente, todos salvo aquél que acababa de tener un choque frontal con respecto a sus ideas en medio del equipo, acelerando el paso visiblemente incómodo.

Ignorando las crispaciones que sin pretender había causado, Takuto vio la imponente figura aguardándole, portando lo que le había pedido en una bolsa de lino.

- Voy a ducharme, enseguida salgo – le dijo tomando la ropa, sobresaltándose Kôji.  
- Vale – respondió, quedándose allí puesto que la entrada de personal ajeno no estaba bien vista.

Las instalaciones quedaron mudas. El único sonido que se percibía era el del agua cayendo desde los grifos, matado por los muros de ladrillo.

Por primera vez desde hacía años, Kôji tuvo la súbita necesidad de huir, escapar como hacía en el pasado sin dar explicaciones y refugiarse en aguas más turbias hasta haber aplacado su tempestad.

Y sin embargo, no lo hizo, pues creyó hallar el epicentro de su congoja; la única manera de confirmar sus sospechas era acompañándole en ese momento que había propiciado y alentado, con la intención de ver sus alas desplegadas en mayor esplendor, sufriendo en silencio a cambio de darle a Takuto lo que por sí mismo no podía.

_(1) Adaptación del tema de HIM "And love said no"._

**- 3 -**

El orfanato estatal en el que les convocaron difería bastante de aquél en el que había pasado un corto periodo de su infancia. Pese a todo, al entrar por la verja de hierro y acceder a los enormes jardines que lo rodeaban, la visión de ese edificio, antiguo a juzgar por su pesada arquitectura y las capas de pintura de la fachada, descascarillada por la humedad en algunos tramos, le produjo una especie de regresión.

Recordó las habitaciones amplias, llenas de camas destinadas a otros niños como él y sus hermanos, los lloros de Yugo por no querer separarse de él, o la amabilidad neutra de los trabajadores.

Kôji caminaba a su lado. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol graduadas pese a que pronto sería de noche, y el sonido de sus botas reverberaba por el interior una vez penetraron en el complejo.

La primera impresión confirmó lo que había pensado: techos altos, un leve olor a madera vieja, voces lejanas de chiquillos exprimiendo los últimos juegos entre correrías...

- Buenas tardes. ¿Tenían cita concertada?

Se volvieron hacia la encargada de la administración, situada a pocos pasos de la entrada. Tras asentir afirmativamente les hicieron pasar a un despacho decorado con los mayores lujos que la institución pública podía permitirse, limitándose a los asientos de recepciones y un escritorio pulcramente pulido. Algunas fotos de la Reina presidían las paredes, cubiertas de estantes y clasificadores, así como un reloj cuya estrepitosa maquinaria se podía escuchar en toda la sala.

Tras una corta espera, el director del centro cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso.

- Lamento la impuntualidad, nos surgió un imprevisto en los comedores.

Ellos le restaron importancia, procediendo Kôji a estudiarle mientras tomaban asiento. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto, rondando los cuarenta y largos. Vestía correctamente, aunque sin corbata y demás parafernalias, ofreciendo el aspecto que tendría un típico candidato del Partido Laborista a las elecciones generales.

- Bien... – comenzó el hombre, secándose la frente con un pañuelo de hilo -. Imagino que les habrá sorprendido la rapidez con la que nos hemos puesto en contacto con ustedes.  
- Lo cierto es que sí – respondió Takuto.  
- Nos dijeron que podrían tardar meses o años – añadió el vocalista.

El director, de nombre Philip tal y como indicaba la placa sobre el mueble, tomó el primer documento que había sobre una pila, constatando que no se había equivocado de caso.

- Verán, por nuestro modus operandi tendemos a dar cierta prioridad a un colectivo de niños de difícil recolocación. En cuanto se actualizan las listas de solicitantes, llamamos de inmediato a los que han delimitado unas características que pueden encajar con las de dichos menores.

El director suspiró, adquiriendo su rostro una brevísima expresión de resignación por tener que repetir, lamentablemente, el mismo discurso.

- Puesto que han solicitado ustedes un varón entre 7 y 12 años, sin restricciones por raza, afecciones de salud.  
- En efecto – se apresuró a contestar Takuto, empezando a estar cansado de tener que hablar de un niño como si fuese un animal exótico.  
- Resulta que tenemos a alguien que quizás les interese.

Sacó el expediente en cuestión, poniéndolo sobre el escritorio a la vista para que comprobasen que no se omitía ningún dato en la exposición oral.

- Se llama Derek, tiene nueve años y llegó a nosotros con cinco. Aunque ha sido acogido por varias familias, siempre ha sido por periodos concretos, ninguna se ha llegado al trámite de adopción en firme.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Kôji, extrañado.

Philip, quien se desvivía para poder facilitarles un techo a todos los que estaban en su centro, había actuado rápidamente al ver en la documentación de los solicitantes un atisbo de esperanza. Era obvio que lo que menos favorecía al crío era estar pasando de mano en mano, desestabilizándole más de lo que ya de por si estaba. Así que poniendo toda su buena intención en ello, miró primero al archiconocido cantante de rock que tenía en frente, para luego centrarse en la bondadosa mirada de su pareja.

- No es una persona fácil de tratar. Arrastra un pasado traumático que le ha marcado el carácter, la gente suele decantarse por lo sencillo a la hora de asumir esta responsabilidad, y evitar las complicaciones.  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó Izumi, preocupado.  
- Presenció la muerte de su madre a manos de un cliente. Era prostituta en Manchester, deambulaba con él de un lado a otro, aunque nunca se le atribuyeron malos tratos. El padre biológico, de seguir con vida, nunca ha presentado reclamación, por lo que el Estado asumió la tutela.

Takuto sintió que le recorría un escalofrío. Al sostener los ojos pardos del encargado del orfanato, dedujo que si les habían llamado ofreciéndoles ese niño en concreto, era por la conexión entre las vivencias de ambos.

- Según dice en su expediente, usted experimentó algo similar – continuó educadamente el hombre -. Le ruego que disculpe mi osadía, pero creí que tal vez por eso, serían los candidatos idóneos.

A Kôji no pareció entusiasmarle que se revolviera con tanto descaro su pasado; fue la mano de Izumi posándose sobre la suya la que le indicó que no le diera mayor importancia.

- Sí, yo presencié la muerte de mis padres. Sé lo difícil que es volver a confiar en alguien después de eso, y que te acojan unos extraños como si no hubiese ocurrido nada – dijo, obviando que su madre realmente no había muerto aquella fatídica noche que le marcó, sino más adelante.

Él asintió.

- Por lo demás, es un niño corriente. No demasiado brillante en resultados académicos, aunque somos conscientes de la estrecha relación entre rendimiento y situación general.  
- Claro – respondió Takuto.

Tras eso, el futbolista apretó los labios, denotándose decisión en su voz.

- Me gustaría poder verle.

Kôji asintió con la cabeza, incorporándose. El director hizo lo mismo, pidiéndoles que les siguiera por los anchos laberintos del edificio. Tras atravesar algunas divisiones, llegaron hasta la salida al jardín posterior.

A la derecha había un campo de fútbol en el que decenas de críos corrían detrás del balón, emulando a sus ídolos, ajenos a que uno de ellos les observaba. Otros tantos correteaban entre los pocos árboles, mientras los supervisores velaban para que todo transcurriese con normalidad.

Fue entonces cuando Takuto le vio. Estaba sentado a lo lejos, de espaldas a ellos, cerca de los arbustos que tapaban la tapia. No había nadie a su alrededor, pareciendo entretenerse con alguna distracción solitaria.

Su corazonada fue cierta, puesto que el director le confirmó su identidad.

- ¿Puedo hablar con él?  
- Claro – le alentó.

Kôji se quedó en el porche junto al otro hombre, viéndole avanzar con parsimonia por el césped hasta quedar a la altura del chiquillo.

Cuando Izumi estuvo a su lado, comprobó que estaba tratando de cazar con las manos un insecto.

- ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Derek no contestó. Seguía centrado en la tarea de capturar al saltamontes e ignorarle. Takuto hizo lo dicho, flexionando las rodillas y prestando atención a cómo el bicho escapaba de su alcance.

- Tienes que moverte lentamente, sin espantarlo. Y entonces... – le explicó, cogiéndolo y encerrándolo entre los dedos para dárselo.  
- Déjame en paz.

Él depositó el saltamontes en el suelo, liberándolo de su cautividad momentánea. En lugar de molestarse por la agria contestación recibida, no se movió de allí.

- Si te molesto, no tienes más que decírmelo y me marcharé.  
- Quiero quedarme aquí, no voy a volver a irme – expuso el crío, visiblemente enfadado.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que irte? – preguntó Takuto, tratándole como si fuese un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo menudo.  
- Me estás hablando porque quieres que me vaya contigo.

Él dejó los brazos cruzados descansando sobre las rodillas, sin dejarse arreciar por la dureza de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta¿Irte, o tener que regresar?

Derek volvió a callar. No estaba habituado a que le preguntasen directamente por lo que sentía, o lo que opinaba. Efectivamente, cada vez que le devolvían al orfanato se encerraba un poco más en su caparazón, a prueba de adultos que terminaban por decepcionarle. Comprendiendo el debate en el que se hallaba inmerso, Takuto le habló en voz baja, consiguiendo que en un arranque de curiosidad el chiquillo le mirase a los ojos.

Tenía el rostro pecoso y el cabello corto, de un rubio cenizo bastante común. Sus iris eran celestes, resaltados por pestañas larguísimas y oscuras.

- ¿Ves a aquél de allí, el del pelo largo y las gafas? –dijo, señalándole -. Se llama Kôji, a él y a mí nos gustaría que te vinieses a vivir con nosotros.  
- Seguro que eres como todos los demás – le reprendió, disgustado por encontrarse con la propuesta acostumbrada.

Takuto se vio en él cuando tenía su edad: desconfiado, valiente, pero clamando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le diese el cariño que le habían arrancado de cuajo sin tener culpa.

Le sonrió con dulzura, siendo todo lo sincero que podía atendiendo a las circunstancias.

- No sé cómo habrán sido los otros, pero te puedo asegurar que yo soy distinto. Sé cómo te sientes.  
- ¿Por qué? – inquirió.  
- Porque cuando tenía cinco años mi madre mató a mi padre delante de mí, y luego se suicidó. Estuve viviendo con mis hermanos en un sitio como este, y pensaba que nunca encontraría a nadie que me quisiera. Pero me equivoqué.

Desde la primera toma de contacto, Takuto presintió que algo o alguien le había conducido hasta allí para que cerrase un ciclo, calmando el dolor de aquella persona con la que se sentía identificada. Pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de Derek y vio gruesas lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas, supo que aunque tuviera que conseguir que el mundo girase en sentido contrario, nada le impediría llevarle con ellos si era esa su voluntad.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hasta sí para consolarle. Desde su posición y junto al incrédulo director, Kôji sentía que la opresión le impediría en breve respirar.

Takuto estuvo con él hasta que se hubo calmado. La campana por la que convocaban al comedor sonó, así que insinuó que lo mejor era que se fuera con los demás.

- Nadie te obliga a nada, pero necesito que me digas la verdad. Si no quieres venirte con nosotros, no pasa nada, pero si de verdad quieres, te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días hasta que nos den los papeles. ¿Vale?

El niño se secó las lágrimas con los puños, recobrando su pose orgullosa.

- ¿Qué me dices¿Hay trato o no? – inquirió por última vez Izumi, sonriéndole.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir corriendo hasta donde los otros empezaban a formar colas para entrar a la cena. Antes de que se marchara, procedió a presentarse formalmente.

- Te llamas Derek¿no?  
- Sí.  
- Yo me llamo Takuto.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Ya lo sé. Los de mi habitación tienen un póster tuyo en la pared.

Y tras eso echó a correr, guardándose el secreto como si fuera una tumba. Si se descubría, muchos de los otros niños sin duda le recriminarían que Izumi, la estrella del Chelsea a la que tanto admiraban, se hubiese interesado precisamente en alguien al que no le gustaba jugar al fútbol.

El delantero regresó al porche, reuniéndose con los que le esperaban. Kôji se quitó las gafas, y los ojos de Takuto le dijeron que aquel crío le había robado el corazón.

- Si no es impertinente... ¿cómo lo ha hecho? – quiso saber el director.  
- Ha vivido demasiadas cosas para que se le considere sólo como un niño, pero tampoco es un adulto. Lo único que pide es sinceridad – contestó.

Kôji, el cuál no se había pronunciado al respecto, fue directo y conciso.

- Queremos seguir adelante con el acogimiento. Ya conoce las limitaciones que nos han sido impuestas.  
- ¿Aceptan entonces continuar el proceso?

Ellos se miraron, afirmando.

- Sí. Nos gustaría tramitarlo cuanto antes.

El hombre disimuló su alivio mostrándose cauto. Les pidió que le acompañasen de vuelta a su despacho, en vistas a explicarles en qué consistirían los informes que tendrían que firmar en el denso y monótono procedimiento administrativo.

**- 4 -**

Takuto condujo entre la maraña nocturna de Londres. Ya que su coche seguía aparcado en Stamford, le había pedido a Kôji que le dejara por allá, quedando ambos en encontrarse en casa.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido mientras estaba al mando del todoterreno. Se había llevado una copia del expediente de Derek, comprobando que un total de cuatro familias le habían acogido para luego devolverlo antes del plazo que obligaba a su adopción definitiva.

El mero hecho de pensar que había personas que trataban a los niños como juguetes defectuosos, desechándolos cuando metafóricamente tenían una pieza rota, le producía arcadas. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera gente tan cruel?

Todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad. Él la había tenido cuando los Horiuchi aceptaron hacerse cargo de los tres, escapando a la más que posible separación de Serika y Yugo que le hubiese esperado de no ser por dicho golpe de suerte.

Ahora que ya conocía el rostro de la persona a la que tanto había imaginado sobre el papel, sabía que no dormiría tranquilo hasta verle fuera de aquel lugar. Incluso cuando así fuera, les quedaban muchas dificultades que superar.

Pero no le importaba, porque estarían los tres juntos en la lucha, especialmente aquél que le esperaba en el dormitorio, según indicaba la única luz encendida que distinguió al llegar.

Estacionó su vehículo, recibiendo carantoñas caninas que indicaban, además de la alegría por verle, un hambre atroz. Dejó sus cosas en la barra americana de la cocina, abriéndole al perro una lata cuyo contenido fue devorado en cuestión de segundos.

- Buenas noches, grandullón –dijo, dejándole fuera para que durmiese en el jardín.

Tras dejar la planta baja a oscuras subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Kôji estaba sentado en la cama; llevaba puesto únicamente un pantalón largo de punto, y su espesa melena impedía ver con nitidez los perfiles de su cara. Seguía callado y distante, como había hecho a lo largo de todo el día.

Se desvistió, dejando el traje colgado de una silla. Al abrir la hoja del armario para buscar una camiseta cómoda, le vio reflejado en el espejo, inmóvil como una estatua renacentista.

Sólo cuando se hubo tumbado a su lado hizo ademán de tocar el tema, esperando sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

Pero Kôji no le dejó. Antes si quiera de comenzar el diálogo se abalanzó sobre él, besándole toscamente y agarrándole de las muñecas para evitar que forcejeara. Izumi trató de resistirse a aquellas maneras tan bruscas que se alejaban de su concepto del erotismo, sin poder gritar debido al sello de su boca sobre la suya.

Se le aceleró el corazón por el esfuerzo de contrarrestar la presión que él ejercía tumbado sobre su cuerpo, devolviéndole a los recuerdos violentos de sus primeros intentos de someterle a sus deseos.

Mas al igual que había sido reducido sorpresivamente sin oportunidad de reacción, Takuto terminó de desconcertarse cuando sus manos fueron soltadas lentamente, sus labios dejaron de estar apresados y Kôji enterró el rostro sobre su pecho, convulsionándose en unos espasmos muy diferentes a los que cabrían atribuir a la excitación.

Al sentir el calor húmedo de sus lágrimas atravesando las fibras que le vestían, reaccionó.

- Kôji¿qué te pasa?

Él no respondió, dejando a Izumi al borde de pensar que todo aquello era producto de un infantil ataque de celos.

- No me digas que es por el niño – rogó.

Kôji se abrazó a él sin atreverse a mirarle, rompiendo a llorar.

- No es eso... es que... me aterra la idea de vivir sin ti...

Aquella confesión hizo que Takuto ponderara la verdadera implicación que él estaba dispuesto a asumir en aquella etapa en la que estaban inmersos.

Era el único capaz de comprender la obsesiva ligazón que Kôji establecía entre el amor y la muerte, asumiéndolas como una verdad absoluta en la concepción de lo que les unía. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había escuchado decir?

El día en que tú mueras, yo también moriré

El recuerdo de la cama del hospital donde despertó sin sus piernas, espiritualmente desecho, le flageló. Él había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con su sufrimiento, pero no lo hizo, porque así seguiría con vida, para pertenecerle y consumirle en aquel amor posesivo que no entendía de términos medios.

Pero si la muerte llegaba, inevitable y sin aviso, ninguna solución quedaba salvo seguir su estela, cumpliendo la promesa hecha en medio de las noches de pasión.

Tantos años de convivencia y profundo conocimiento de su psique permitieron a Izumi alzarle el rostro para mirar a lo más hondo de sus ojos de diamante, teñidos ahora de pavor, y dar con la espina que tanto dolor le producía.

- Desde que nos conocemos me has asegurado que tu vida sin la mía no vale nada, y que me seguirás hasta el final, sea lo que sea que haya más allá. Pero hemos firmado un acuerdo para sacar adelante a un tercero, y ahora ya sabes lo que eso significa... – susurró Takuto.

Kôji le sostuvo la mirada, resbalando más y más lágrimas.

- No lo digas, por favor.  
- Tenemos que hacerlo, Kôji – dijo él –. No podemos fallarle, ni siquiera si uno de los dos se va antes de tiempo.

Le tomó de la cara con ambas manos, hablándole con una intensidad tal que las palabras parecieron surgir de lo más hondo de su corazón.

- Júrame que si me pasara algo, seguirás adelante por él. Júramelo, porque si no, esto que vamos a hacer no servirá de nada.  
- Pero.  
- Júramelo – insistió.

Kôji sollozó, maldiciendo la respuesta a su tormento por ser tan sencilla, y a Izumi por haberla encontrado tan pronto. Sabía que Takuto quería acoger a ese niño como el hijo que nunca tendría por haber elegido permanecer a su lado. Sabía también que él volcaría su alma entera en curar sus heridas y alentarle para que se transformara en un buen hombre y que, por tanto, una parte de su esencia permanecería intacta con Derek si éste acababa formando parte de ellos mismos, y que su misión sería proteger dicha esencia hasta la última exhalación. Aunque ello supusiera enfrentarse a su temor más arraigado.

- Sólo lo haré si tú también me lo juras a mí... – musitó.  
- Te lo juro, idiota – respondió, enredando los dedos en su cabellera para calmarle.

Le llenó de caricias, alcanzando con la mutua aceptación un grado de compenetración inigualable. Sería un pacto del que no volverían a hablar, puesto que el propio Izumi no tardó en reprocharle su tremendista manera de encauzar las vivencias.

- Apenas has cambiado: te lo guardas todo hasta que no puedes más y revientas. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no mirar las cosas con tanto fatalismo?  
- Supongo que en realidad me gusta que me eches la bronca – bromeó él, aún con la voz entrecortada.

Takuto sonrió. Esos cuatro años de paz le habían hecho amar la sensación de estar vivo. Y cuando más vivo se sentía, era cuando estaban juntos.

- Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Así que quítate esa cara de amargado y devuélveme al Kôji pervertido de siempre, que me gusta más.  
- Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso... – contestó, secándose los cercos húmedos que se resistían a evaporarse.

Como cabía esperar, se lo tomó al pie de la letra. Tan pronto se hubo serenado lo suficiente aspiró el aroma de su cuerpo de bronce, buscando sus labios para besarle como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba. Le hizo el amor, imprimiendo a cada movimiento el mensaje que deseaba grabar en su piel con el cincel de la entrega, jurándole que pasase lo que pasase, le adoraría hasta el fin de sus días.


	12. Capítulo 12: Conocimiento

**Capítulo 12: Conocimiento**

Como venía siendo habitual desde hacía una semana, el apartamento contaba aquella noche con una presencia extra a la de su dueño.

Refugiado entre las sábanas de su confortable lecho, Yugo seguía atentamente la evolución del muchacho que tenía anclado entre sus piernas, adentrándose éste en su interior con las prisas que cabían atribuirle a su condición de primerizo.

La mirada vidriada de placer de Hotsuma se clavó en la suya cuando dieron paso a la última parte del peculiar aprendizaje. Tras haberle preparado a conciencia, su alumno en el Shinkageryû había dejado que se tumbara sobre su cuerpo, depositando las manos en sus glúteos para alentar la intromisión, conteniendo como podía los jadeos y las terribles ganas de eyacular.

- No puedo... aguantar... – anunció, habiendo apenas iniciado la cadencia.

Yûgo le restó importancia. Él tampoco había podido retardar el orgasmo más allá de un par de minutos durante sus primeras relaciones. Por el contrario, la falta de durabilidad de los jóvenes solía compensarse con una recuperación bastante rápida.

- Hazlo dentro, no importa – respondió él, apretándole con fuerza las nalgas.

Hotsuma dio un intenso último golpe de cadera antes de estremecerse, cerrando los ojos en el disfrute que por breves segundos le embriagó.

Cuando los abrió se topó con el rostro moreno de Izumi, el cuál le estudiaba. Con él había descubierto muchas de las facetas del sexo, desprovisto de la condición que lo transportaba a cuotas casi místicas.

En efecto, había aprendido trucos y técnicas, y en breve le enseñaría un abanico de posturas en las que lograr un despliegue sensorial considerable, mas no había conocido el sabor de sus labios.

_Eso es algo que debes reservar para quien de verdad te importa,_ le había dicho.

Tampoco había tomado la virginidad que aún le quedaba en aras de cobrarse los servicios prestados. Pese al recelo que Yugo le provocaba por aspirar a convertirse en el elegido por Tatsuomi más allá de sus lazos, agradecía la manera intachable en que había sido tratado, así como la integridad de su persona.

- Sácalo – le dijo el maestro de ceremonias, obedeciéndole sin rechistar.

Retiró el miembro de su interior, ayudado por la resbaladiza mezcla de semen y lubricante artificial.

Tras ello, Yugo se colocó de rodillas, invitándole a experimentar una penetración mucho más profunda.

Hotsuma asintió, arrodillándose él también y acercandose a la entrada. El camino previamente abierto hizo que deslizarse entre sus paredes fuese fácil, haciéndolo hasta que pelvis chocó con su piel. Aletargado por la reciente descarga, su pene aún erecto tardaría en recobrar sensibilidad, dándole placer mientras tanto a la parte receptora.

Tenía mayor libertad de movimiento, por lo que separó las piernas y probó a acelerar, buscando respuestas por su parte. Yugo dio un respingo, percibiendo que había empezado a captar el ritmo adecuado.

- Así, muy bien... – le alentó, dejando que su propio cuerpo despertase de la hibernación sexual tras la ruptura.

Hotsuma volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose. Tras la explosión de novedades de la primera vez, pudo captar cómo el cuerpo que se hallaba penetrando le absorbía en un succionado delicioso. Dejándose llevar por unas ansias primitivas no redujo el ritmo, el cuál parecía agradar notoriamente al otro joven.

Yugo, sin pudor alguno tras haber rebasado sus propias barreras, tanteó hasta dar con la mano derecha de Hotsuma. Se la llevó hasta su erección palpitante, para que así correspondiera otorgándole más placer.

- Sigue... – casi pidió.

El chico hizo lo pedido, masturbándole, logrando la combinación de las dos actividades con algo de torpeza. Estuvo un corto rato así, hasta que Izumi decidió no ser tan exigente, aliviándose él mismo para que aquello concluyera rápido.

Gimió, vertiéndose el esperma entre sus dedos, sintiendo luego la sutil calidez derramada en sus entrañas.

Hotsuma, exhausto, salió de él y se quedó sentado en la cama. Las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo muscular, y la sangre que bombeaba a toda presión le meció en un soporífero mareo.

Yugo, por su parte, se recostó boca arriba, con una sonrisa descaradamente explícita en la cara. Asumido su papel en aquel inédito triángulo, únicamente se había preocupado de disfrutarlo al máximo, habiéndolo conseguido al menos aquella noche.

Iba a tener unas palabras con él cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El guarda tuvo el detalle de extraer el aparato inalámbrico de su base, tendiéndoselo. Yugo se incorporó en el lecho, contestando la llamada.

La voz que le respondió, aunque le deportaba una gran alegría, no era precisamente la más oportuna.

- ¿Dígame?  
- Soy yo.  
- ¡Hola, Takuto! – se apresuró a exclamar, mirando a los ojos de su fugaz amante.

Hotsuma arqueó las cejas, deduciendo que era una situación delicada. Pese al avanzado nivel que había alcanzado la tecnología, aún era imposible que el hermano mayor de Yugo se enterase de su presencia si no hacía ningún ruido delator.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – quiso saber el futbolista.  
- Bien, estaba en la cama leyendo un rato – dijo, esperando que no se le notara demasiado la mentira -. ¿Y vosotros?

El chico decidió dejarles privacidad. Se levantó lentamente, tomando sus ropas de la percha donde las había dejado. Al ir abotonándose la camisa de espaldas a Yugo, siguió parte de la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

- Te llamaba precisamente para contártelo... ya hemos conocido al niño al que optamos.  
- ¿En serio? Vaya, eso es genial – respondió él, olvidándose por un momento de Hotsuma, y de lo que implicaría que Takuto se enterase de en donde se había metido -. ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Derek. Tiene 9 años, y es de aquí, de Inglaterra.  
- Pues sí que os han llamado pronto, creía que tendríais que esperar mucho más.

El joven instructor del Shinkageryû terminó de vestirse, a falta de ponerse los zapatos, colocados a la entrada de la casa. De pronto, y sin saber por qué, sintió algo parecido a la pena por tener que marcharse.

Quizá fuese el hecho de que retozando con él olvidaba los problemas y complicaciones. O tal vez porque las horas pasadas en el apartamento le suponían una visión radicalmente distinta de la vida a la que conocía.

Haciendo gala de su autocontrol, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió en una agenda que había sobre la mesita, redactando los diagramas que le mostró antes de salir por la puerta.

_Mañana es el último día. Vendré a la misma hora._

Yugo asintió. Le miró mientras desaparecía en silencio, quedando sumida la habitación en una apacibilidad únicamente rota por la voz sosegada de Takuto.

- Ha sido como obra del destino¿sabes? – prosiguió el capitán del Chelsea -. Tuvo que presenciar cómo mataban a su madre cuando tenía cinco años. Es... como si alguien quisiera que olvidase definitivamente lo de papá y mamá con él.

Yugo se quedó callado unos segundos. Hacía años, muchos años, que no oía a su hermano pronunciar dichos sustantivos.

_Papá y mamá_

Sus padres biológicos, a los que no recordaba, y a los que únicamente podía agradecer la existencia de los tres.

- Lo harás bien, nunca lo he dudado – afirmó -. Muy pocos se habrían atrevido a dar un paso tan importante, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Desde Londres, Takuto terminó de colocar los platos. En breve marcharía al entrenamiento de la tarde, habiendo partido el otro ocupante de la vivienda al ensayo.

- Sólo espero que el procedimiento acabe rápido. Se me parte el alma cuando voy a verle al orfanato y tengo que dejarle allí – murmuró.  
- Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar – respondió Yugo con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, tienes razón.  
- ¿Y cómo lo lleva Kôji?

Takuto dejó el paño extendido sobre el mármol de la cocina, sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- Está liadísimo con el nuevo disco. Aunque no lo diga abiertamente, sé que también le hace ilusión. Pero a su manera, a veces es más inexpresivo que un boniato.

Yugo rió. Si bien podía imaginarse sin problema a su hermano ejerciendo de padre tutelar, le chocaba aplicar la misma imagen al impetuoso vocalista.

- Bueno, con Hideki no es demasiado afable, aunque se nota que le tiene cariño.  
- Sí, has dado en el clavo – respondió, sin mencionar el trascendental acuerdo que ambos habían forjado hacía un par de veladas.

Se nuevo Yugo calló. No sólo quería con locura a Takuto, sino que admiraba profundamente todo lo que éste había conseguido: una pareja de infarto, un estatus profesional envidiable, y ahora la estabilidad familiar a la que en el pasado parecía que nunca podría optar.

Cada vez que les recordaba haciendo el amor en aquella playa de Grecia, la sana envidia le picaba.

Quizás él no estuviese tan lejos de seguir sus pasos... ¿o sí?

- Por cierto, creo que no te lo había dicho... estoy entrenando en la Escuela de Artes Marciales de los Nanjo.

El delantero se quedó atónito, tardando en contestarle.

- ¿Estás entrenando con Tatsuomi Nanjo?  
- Sí. Descubrí que me gusta el bûdo con lo poco que Kôji me enseñó. En vuestra boda estuvimos hablando, él y Hotsuma me aceptaron de inmediato.

A Takuto le sonó extraño que hablase de los hijos de Hirose y Kurauchi con tanto desparpajo, pero lo dejó estar. Si era eso lo que quería hacer, lo respetaría.

- Esfuérzate, igual estas vacaciones Kôji está de humor y le convenzo para que te enseñe un par de cosas más. - Me encantaría – replicó él.

Consultó la hora. Tenía que partir hacia Stanford en breve, y el Tokio eran más de las once de la noche.

- Será mejor que cuelgue y te deje descansar.  
- ¿Tienes entrenamiento?  
- Sí. Este fin de semana jugamos en casa, pero estamos preparando ya el primer partido de liguilla de Champions. - Lo sé, tengo hecho un calendario con tus partidos – afirmó, nostálgico -. Avisadme cuanto haya fecha en firme. ¿Iremos en diciembre como siempre, no?  
- Eso espero, las cosas están un poco revueltas en el Club, no sé si serán tan flexibles para los permisos como otros años.  
- Bueno, en el peor de los casos iré a pasar allá las Navidades con vosotros, y así conozco a Derek.

Takuto sonrió. Aunque le echaba de menos, insistirle otra vez para que se mudase al Reino Unido estaba fuera de lugar.

- Dales recuerdos a todos por ahí, a ver si llamo a Seri un día de estos.  
- Lo haré. Cuídate, enano.

Y mientras su hermano apagaba el teléfono en Europa, él se recostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. Le asaltaron decenas de imágenes, desde la pasión sin reservas de Hotsuma, hasta la ciega confianza que Takuto había depositado en él, pasando por su nuevo sobrino político o las esperadas vacaciones por el Mediterráneo.

No valía la pena perder el sueño dándole vueltas, en especial a lo que concernía al joven Nanjo. Formando a su protector en la cama, le estaba enviando una nota indirecta. "Si esto es lo que él ha aprendido de mí, imagina de lo que soy capaz en directo".

Y dado que no era una persona que gustase de malgastar su tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era darse una larga ducha, dejando después que la conciencia se batiera a pulsos con la almohada.

**- 2 -**

Kôji tomó las partituras para analizar el fragmento que les estaba dando problemas. Su camisa entreabierta dejaba asomar la cruz de azabache que Takuto le había regalado, la cuál había llevado puesta desde entonces. Sus ojos se movían ágilmente a través de los compases, buscando dónde estaba la disonancia.

- Repite la base.

El batera hizo lo pedido, llenándose el cubículo con los ritmos establecidos. Brett miraba a su vocalista, aguardando al mágico instante en el que éste diese con la clave, haciendo uso de su magistral sentido armónico.

Él se acercó hasta Liam, dejando los papeles en un atril.

- Toca la pieza central, y tú Dave, cambia a tres cuartos con la doble caja justo en el pre- estribillo.  
- ¿Pruebo con la posición de la pedalera? – preguntó el guitarrista.  
- Sí.

Ni siquiera Chris puso pegas. Cuando Kôji daba muestras de tener predisposición para trabajar, el credo de la banda era exprimir al máximo el día en cuestión. Todos se pusieron en marcha, tomando el intérprete el micrófono para ponerle voz a la versión definitiva del tema.

Dave les dio pie con las baquetas, abriéndose la canción con una melodía para piano. El bajo, la percusión y la eléctrica se sumaron, dándole forma a los versos que él había compuesto en sus horas de soledad.

_Sabes que nuestro sueño sagrado no desaparecerá,  
que nuestro santuario es dulce y a la vez frágil.  
Es un sacramento de amor,  
un sacramento de pura entrega,  
pues mi sacramento eres tú._

Cuando hubieron terminado, se mostraron satisfechos. Tras horas encerrados en Pearl habían definido la parte musical, dejando los veinte temas seleccionados listos para recibir letra.

Kôji bebió un poco de agua, aclarándose la garganta. Parecía excesivamente concentrado y meticuloso, dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo allí cuando los demás estaban deseando largarse.

- ¿Te llevas las fotocopias para los ajustes? – quiso saber Brett, refiriéndose a las partituras.  
- Opino que en cuanto Kôji haya pulido las letras, con ensayar un par de veces estaremos más que listos para grabar – apuntó Liam, recogiéndose su melena negra con mechas blancas.

El aludido se giró, mirándoles a través de sus gafas de montura al aire.

- ¿Insinuáis que os vais ya? Pero si no hemos hecho más que empezar...

Dave y Chris intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Dejaron sus preciados instrumentos colocados y, de acuerdo con lo que los cuatro habían acordado nada más llegar al estudio, cogieron a Kôji cada uno de un brazo, obligándole a salir.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis? – se quejó.  
- Se acabó por hoy, necesitas un descanso – aseguró Brett, tomando la chaqueta y demás enseres personales del vocalista.  
- Vamos a relajarnos, el otro día descubrimos un garito tremendo por aquí cerca – concluyó Liam, cerrando con llave el estudio.

Los músicos salieron a la calle, en pleno corazón de la zona más bohemia de todo Londres. Y mientras caminaban hasta el citado local, una cafetería que por cuyos elevados precios solía acoger a bastantes artistas de renombre del mundo del espectáculo, además de importantes empresarios y demás fauna urbana, el bajista rememoró los inicios de la banda con un comentario regresivo.

- ¿Os acordáis de lo que nos costó pagar Pearl en el primer disco? Apurábamos hasta el último minuto porque no podíamos permitirnos más días.

Kôji observó la fachada del exclusivo local, no recordando haber entrado antes.

- No puedo ponerme a beber ahora. Tengo a un montón de asistentes sociales pisándome los talones.  
- Pues te pides un té, como las abuelitas – replicó Dave entre risas.

Ellos no le dieron oportunidad de darse la vuelta y mandarles a paseo, puesto que literalmente le arrastraron hacia una mesa situada al fondo, al resguardo de miradas indiscretas.

Era un sitio moderno, de lámparas minimalistas que colgaban del techo y asientos en forma de cubos monocolor, como sacado de un delirio de Andy Warhol. La suave música de fondo y las guapas camareras que atendían terminaban de convertirlo en un sitio con encanto para los que se lo podían permitir.

- ¿Qué vais a tomar? – les preguntó la chica, de rasgos típicamente hindúes.  
- Por solidaridad, yo quiero un _darjeeling_, preciosa – pidió Dave, guiñándole un ojo.  
- Yo también.  
- Que sea otro – añadió Brett.

Koji, tras echarle un vistazo a la carta, se tomó su particular venganza.

- Un café irlandés, para llevarles la contraria a las abuelitas.

Ellos lo encajaron de buenas maneras, menos el directamente aludido.

- Serás desgraciado... – rechistó el batería.

En cuanto estuvieron servidos, fue Brett quien inició el coloquio, conociendo Kôji el por qué de su presencia allí.

- Tío, estás tenso últimamente. ¿Va bien la vida conyugal?  
- Si te refieres a que si sigo follando de muerte, la respuesta es sí – replicó él dando un sorbo a su café.

Dave dio una carcajada, encumbrándole.

- Me encanta cuando cortas el rollo de esa forma.  
- Ahora en serio – retomó Liam -. ¿Cómo llevas todo eso? No nos has contado nada del crío.

Chris le echó un poco más de azúcar al té, puntualizando.

- Aparte de los datos concisos, claro.  
- ¿Cómo queréis que esté? – empezó él -. Estoy a punto de tener un pre-adolescente en mi casa, y a un montón de buitres acechando, vigilando con lupa todo lo que hago y digo.  
- Pero su lado bueno tendrá. Además, no debe ser tan difícil encargarse de uno – afirmó Dave.  
- Y nos podrías pedir consejo, que estamos para algo más que dar giras y cogernos borracheras.

Kôji les miró uno a uno, empezando por el teclista.

- Claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes... pedirte consejo a ti, que dejaste preñada a tu novia por error, o a ti, que acabas de divorciarte y estás remendándolo, o a ti, que la que más te ha durado es la que tienes ahora, o... – su atención se quedó centrada en Chris, el soltero de oro.

El bajista se las cobró, antes de que pudiera meterse con su nula vida sentimental.

- O a mí, que me tiré a tu hermana.  
- Eso – concluyó Kôji, dando otro sorbo.

Se quedaron callados, hasta que Liam, el gran dialogador de la banda, no se dejó derrotar.

- Vale, tal vez no somos modelos a seguir, pero yo tengo un hijo, tío, y te puedo asegurar que es una experiencia alucinante.  
- Y yo seis sobrinos, es genial cuando los renacuajos te ven como a un superhéroe – añadió Dave, afable.  
- Todo eso es deducible, es sólo que... no sé qué es lo que se tiene en la cabeza a esa edad, ni como abordarle.  
- Es fácil. ¿Qué tenías tú en la tuya en esa época? – preguntó Chris inocentemente.

Los demás le miraron, sabiendo que había abierto la caja de Pandora.

- Pues buscar la manera de putear a mis dos hermanos mayores... y a Takuto.

Ellos se quedaron medio anonadados, creyendo no haber entendido bien.

- ¿Ya estabas colado por él con 9 años?  
- ¿Os sorprende? – preguntó, elevando una ceja.  
- La verdad es que no... – contestó Brett, asumiendo que Kôji siempre iba por delante.

En efecto, así era para con el guitarrista inglés. Cuando soñaba junto a Liam con montar un grupo en el que saltar a la fama, Kôji ya llenaba estadios enteros en Japón. Cuando debutó en un gran escenario, Kôji ya tenía a sus espaldas un currículum de actuaciones considerable. Incluso cuando él estaba empezado a salir con chicas, Kôji ya sabía quién era el amor de su vida.

Supo entonces que lo que tanto admiraba del asiático, la apasionante intensidad con la que había llevado su existencia, era precisamente lo que ahora le producía desconcierto.

- Te refieres a que no sabes lo que alguien normal piensa y quiere a esa edad.  
- Exacto – apuntó Kôji, el cuál tenía más que asimilado que su vida había sido y era de todo, menos corriente.  
- Tampoco es una personita lo que se dice del montón... así que la única manera de saberlo que vas a tener, es hablando con él – apuntó Dave.  
- Buff¿os acordáis de cuando vuestros padres intentaban explicaros algo delicado? – rió Liam – El mío lo pasaba fatal, sobre todo después de que se separara de mi madre.  
- El mío directamente no me hablaba, me hacía atacarle con una espada de madera – puntualizó el cantante.

Brett recordó algo que había leído posiblemente en alguna revista, matando los insufribles ratos vacíos que caracterizaban a los desplazamientos de los tour.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Según los estudios, las personas que no han tenido buenos referentes paternos al alcanzar la edad adulta o imitan lo que tuvieron, o se vuelcan para evitar que se repita el mismo patrón.  
- Estás en un callejón con dos salidas, colega – exclamó Dave.

Chris tomó su taza, ya casi vacía, proponiendo un brindis a semejanza de aquél lejano en Berlín.

- Mejor dejémonos de suposiciones... por Kôji, para que sea un padre enrollado y no un cabrón retorcido.  
- O lo que es lo mismo, para que no sea aún más retorcido – añadió Liam.  
- Qué os den a los cuatro – respondió él, haciendo que su taza rechinara con las otras.

Finiquitado el tema principal de la charla, surgió otro que inevitablemente debían llevar a buen puerto cuanto antes.

- Por cierto, Taka está desesperado por tener el título del disco.  
- Pobre, nunca le invitamos a estas cosas... – suspiró Chris.  
- Está acostumbrado – puntualizó Kôji -. Yo había pensado en que lo que más acorde está con la tónica general del álbum, es el título del single.  
- "Sacramento"... me gusta – afirmó Brett.  
- ¿No suena muy yanki, como la ciudad? – dijo Dave.  
- Hay que enfocarlo hacia lo que queremos expresar, el dogma de amar hasta morir.  
- Ya, ya, lo del rojo y el negro – replicó el batería -. Vale, por mí bien.

Los demás no tardaron en dar su voto positivo. En aquella cafetería firmaron el nombre de presentación de su nuevo trabajo, el cuál no era ni mucho menos aleatorio, puesto que los cinco podían afirmar que sería el compacto más espiritual que habían grabado hasta ese momento.

_(1) Darjeeling: variedad de té muy apreciada por los ingleses._

**- 3 -**

En los amplios jardines que bordeaban el orfanato, Derek se defendía ante la desconfianza de sus compañeros de habitación tras haberles revelado finalmente que dentro de poco volvería a marcharse, y esta vez con alguien especial.

- Os digo que es verdad – afirmó, con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¡Eres un mentiroso! – le acusó uno de los niños, señalándole con el dedo.  
- Dice que Izumi se lo va a llevar. Claro, y a mí me va a adoptar Spiderman – exclamó otro, mofándose.

Él apretó los puños, sin dejarse intimidar por estar dentro del círculo que se había formado. Takuto le había prometido que iría todos los días a verle, por lo que el presente no debía ser una excepción.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando le vio llegar a lo lejos, dibujándose en la cara pecosa una sonrisa de satisfacción por la victoria.

- No sé de lo que estáis hablando, pero me han chivado que a unos cuántos de por aquí les gustaría tener un balón oficial del Chelsea – dijo una voz adulta.

Los chiquillos no pudieron abrir más la boca del asombro al girarse porque era anatómicamente posible. Antes de que se armara el revuelo, y con vistas a poder estar los dos tranquilos, tomó el balón y se colocó en posición para chutar.

- Es todo vuestro, no os peleéis por él, que el fútbol es un deporte de equipo. Luego iré a jugar con vosotros.

Y tras añadir esto, lo lanzó a una buena distancia, saliendo ellos disparados para disfrutarlo entre las viejas porterías, sin tiempo material para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Una vez a solas, y bajo la atenta vigilancia de los supervisores, pudo dar inicio al rato diario que pasaban juntos.

- Se me ha hecho un poco tarde – se disculpó.  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó.  
- Tuve otra reunión después de entrenar, ser capitán es un poco rollo cuando no estás en los partidos – le contó sentándose en el césped, y sacando del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros lo que le había traído.

Derek se sentó a su lado, mirando con curiosidad la funda de cuero.

- ¿Qué es?  
- Son fotos, para que les vayas conociendo a todos – dijo, desplegándolas.

Las primeras correspondían a los demás Izumi, colocándoselas en las manos al chico para que las pudiera ver de cerca.

- Ella es Serika y él Yugo, mis hermanos. Seri vive aquí en Londres.  
- Es muy guapa – comentó Derek, observando a la joven.  
- Y él es Katsumi, su marido. Somos amigos desde hace un montón de años.  
- ¿Y este niño?  
- Hideki, el hijo de ambos. Tiene muchas ganas de verte, le he hablado de ti.

Derek le miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Siguió pasando fotos, exclamando al toparse con una en concreto.

- ¿Tienes un perro?  
- Sí, es la estrella en casa.  
- Es un gran danés – afirmó.  
- ¿Te gustan los perros?  
- Claro. Seguro que es enorme.  
- De hecho, si se pone de pie es más alto que tú – aclaró Takuto, elevando la mano hacia arriba, calculando más o menos la envergadura del chucho.

Derek siguió observando instantáneas con avidez, disolviéndose poco a poco su sonrisa.

- ¿Y Kôji por qué no viene?  
- Está muy ocupado trabajando, no es que no quiera – le explicó.  
- ¿Y en qué trabaja?

Él siguió dotando de respuestas sencillas pero completas a su insaciable curiosidad.

- Toca el piano y la guitarra, y canta en un grupo. Vende muchos discos y actúa ante miles de personas.  
- Entonces tiene que cantar bien, porque si no, la gente no pagaría para ir a los conciertos.

Takuto rió por la afirmación.

- Sí, lo hace bien. Tiene mérito, yo me moriría de vergüenza si tuviese que hacerlo... canto fatal.  
- Tú también juegas delante de mucha gente.  
- Ya, pero es distinto. Yo juego porque amo el fútbol, me olvido de que me están viendo durante los partidos – añadió.

Derek mantuvo silencio unos segundos, haciendo una observación que le pareció bastante soez.

- ¿Y por qué vives con él y no con una mujer?

Izumi se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos celestes expresaban ese afán de conocimiento libre de malicia propio de los niños. Era justamente eso, el atisbo de inocencia que pese a todo seguía conservando, lo que más le gustaba del crío.

- ¿Te parece raro? – quiso saber.

Derek se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

- Pues vivo con él porque es la persona a la que quiero. Todos deberíamos vivir con quien nos apeteciera¿no crees?  
- Sí – afirmó, encontrándole el lado divertido a la novedad.

Después de haber visto todas las fotos, hizo una última apreciación.

- ¿Y no hay nadie de Kôji?  
- Él no tiene familia – explicó -. Bueno, tiene una hermana y un sobrino en Japón, pero apenas tienen contacto. Sus padres también murieron.  
- Entonces estamos los tres iguales.  
- Supongo que sí – concluyó Takuto -. Pero no es motivo para estar triste, ya verás que lo pasaremos bien.

Derek miró al suelo, pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Cuánto falta para irme?  
- Tienes que ser paciente – le dijo con comprensión -. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para que te dejen venirte a casa cuanto antes, será dentro de poco.  
- Eso espero. No me gusta este lugar.

Takuto sonrió, poniéndose en pie.

- Le prometí a los otros que jugaría un rato con ellos. ¿Te vienes?  
- Prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo, sabiendo que podría estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera cuando le dieran el dichoso papel, mientras que los otros niños tendrían que contentarse con verle por la tele.  
- Vale. Hasta mañana – se despidió, revolviéndole el pelo.

Cuando Izumi ya se había alejado, Derek le llamó.

- Se te olvidan las fotos.

Él respondió, también alzando la voz para que fuese perceptible.

- Son para ti, puedes quedártelas.

Tras ello, se reunió con el enjambre de chiquillos que revoloteaba a su alrededor, siendo imposible definir quién estaba más alegre: si ellos por tener la visita de su ídolo, cuando prácticamente nadie se acordaba de su situación, o el propio Takuto por darles un poco de luz en medio de sus cortas pero oscuras vidas.

Y mientras el sencillo entretenimiento de dar patadas a una esfera seguía deportando disfrute a una nueva generación, Derek volvió a mirar el silencio las fotos que constituían el mayor tesoro que jamás le habían entregado.


	13. Capítulo 13: Cómplices

**Capítulo 13: Cómplices**

La fabulosa luna llena reinaba desde lo alto del cielo, y Tatsuomi, sentado a la usanza tradicional sobre el tatami de su habitación, la observaba fascinado.

Su luz plateada entraba por los panales correderos que hacían de ventanas, resaltando su pálida belleza. Reforzada por los influjos astrales, su piel parecía más blanca y sus ojos más irreales, sacados de una leyenda épica.

Y es que precisamente esa noche se sentía como el protagonista de un viejo cuento, aguardando a que las vertientes confluyeran hacia una única dirección. Desde antes de nacer estaba establecido que sería él quien marcaría las pautas, y que su papel implicaba encauzar tanto su vida como las de los que le rodeaban a alcanzar un objetivo.

El respeto, renombre y solidez de la familia, la magnificencia en las artes.

Su padre podría haber sido un estandarte brillante, al margen de sus discretas habilidades marciales, si hubiese sabido liderar al grupo humano. Pero Tatsuomi no cometería el mismo error.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del jardín. Alguien estaba escalando el árbol que se erigía bajo su ventana, trepando por la corteza con el fin de infiltrarse en sus aposentos.

Hotsuma se le quedó mirando una vez finalizó la ascensión. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en apenas unos días: sus rasgos eran más sobrios, y sus ojos oscuros parecían reflejar la realidad de su espíritu; un espíritu no ya de niño con apariencia adulta, sino de hombre.

Su fiel compañero desde que tenía razón de juicio se había convertido justo en lo que anhelaba. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, pediría por última vez que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Tomó su mano, metiéndosela dentro del kimono para que pudiese sentir los latidos de su corazón. La dejó allí sin dejar de mirarle, hechizándole con las rendijas brillantes que asomaban entre sus tupidas pestañas.

Hotsuma mantuvo la compostura pese a la textura firme y esbelta de su cuerpo. Cuando Tatsuomi le tomó de la otra muñeca y tiró de él hasta quedar ambos tendidos sobre el suelo, tumbado sobre sus formas, el recuerdo de la voz de Yugo le dijo que habían ciertos aspectos que debía reservar justo para ese momento.

Había probado sus labios con anterioridad a modo de reclamo, pero cuando los mismos se acoplaron lentamente, bebiendo el uno del otro, supo que era la primera vez que de verdad besaba.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, desviviéndose en las sensaciones de sus lenguas indagando en territorios ajenos, probando el sabor íntimo que se ofrecían.

Llevando la iniciativa tal y como se le había dicho, Hotsuma rompió la unión para deslizarse por su cuello, recorriendo el torso y el abdomen a medida que iba despojándole del vestido masculino de seda.

Tatsuomi elevó el mentón, suspirando. La muerte y la vida, ésta última en forma de sexo, iban unidas. La mañana en la que descubrió el cadáver de su madre, presenció la unión de su padre con Shigi, asistiendo al intercambio de energías que rezaban los preceptos sintoístas.

Ahora, muchos años después, ellos alcanzarían dicho grado de integración. Celebrarían la muerte que había rodeado a su proyecto no con fuego que amenazara con volver a arrasar las dependencias, sino con uno que ardiera en el interior de ambos, consumiéndoles en la llama de la pasión.

Tatsuomi lanzó una breve exclamación de placer, curvándose sus labios en una sonrisa cuando se supo completamente desnudo, y Hotsuma detuvo sus besos exploratorios para centrarse entre sus piernas. Sus ansias se concentraban, endurecidas, en una erección desafiante como la espada al atacar, deseosa de encontrar a un segundo que la domase.

Instruido ya en el arte de la carne, Hotsuma le hizo doblegarse ante la acción de sus labios. Le succionaba, masturbándole a diferentes ritmos en combinación con los actos de la lengua, comprobando los efectos cada vez que Tatsuomi se estremecía. Pronto tuvo la consistencia de su orgasmo en la boca, inundándole el característico gusto del semen.

Sin deshacerse de la sustancia se desvistió, vertiéndola en la palma de la mano. La utilizó para impregnar su miembro, mirándole a los ojos antes de proceder a penetrarle.

- Seamos uno... para siempre – susurró Tatsuomi, con ese deje que impedía saber si era un ruego o una orden.

Él obedeció. Se situó en su entrada y fue abriéndose camino lentamente, poseyéndole. El joven Nanjo se aferró a su espalda, clavándole los dedos sin dejar de mirarle. No se avistaba en su rostro señal alguna de dolor contenido, tan solo fascinación, entrega y dominio.

Una vez se hubo introducido del todo, Hotsuma empezó a embestirle. Su ritmo era firme aunque pausado, guardando en su cerebro cada detalle: su olor, el tacto caliente de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, lo prieto de su virginidad recién tomada, volviéndole loco.

Tatsuomi observaba absorto el gozo reflejado en el rostro de su guarda. Notó que la respiración de éste se ajetreaba, y que sus venas trabajaban a velocidad de vértigo. De un movimiento ágil extrajo una daga oculta en el kimono.

Su afilada hoja labró un corte en la superficie de su torso moreno, justo donde el corazón latía desbocado. Cuando manó un hilillo de sangre, se procuró a sí mismo un corte idéntico.

Las palabras que pronunció supusieron el último empujón que Hotsuma necesitó para abandonarse a un clímax intenso y salvaje, pero a la vez rebosante de un sentimiento inexplicable, complicado y vitalicio.

- Mi aliado, mi confidente, mi amante...

Se desplomó sobre Tatsuomi, recuperando el aliento entre sus brazos. Sus heridas se juntaron, y su sangre volvió a mezclarse. Tal y como había vaticinado, a ese encuentro seguirán otros muchos, quizás entre ellos, quizás con terceros.

Independientemente de lo que pasase, nadie les podría robar esa madrugada en la que permanecieron unidos, fundidos el uno en el otro, hasta que el amanecer les devolvió al nuevo día.

**-2 - **

El otoño acababa de ponerse en Londres, cubriendo con su manto pardo las aceras de los parques, así como los jardines que rodeaban el orfanato. Las ramas de los árboles iban perdiendo las hojas, haciendo de calendario natural con el que se escenificaba el paso del tiempo.

Aunque tres semanas en realidad no era demasiado, a Derek le resultaron eternas. Estaba habituado a conocer a las personas que le acogerían para marcharse con ellos en cuestión de pocos días, mas la ruptura con la rutina le hacía pensar que en esta ocasión las cosas serían distintas.

Takuto no había faltado a la cita salvo cuando tenía un partido fuera. Aún así, cuando se daba el caso, siempre le llamaba por el teléfono comunitario del centro, y acababa viendo los partidos del Chelsea por la tele con sus compañeros, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Aunque los demás niños lo encontrasen de lo más normal, a él le resultaba extraño afirmar que aquel joven de la pantalla, de endiablada vitalidad al disparar a puerta, fuese el mismo que le abrigara con su espontaneidad y simpatía.

Mas el día señalado llegó, y tras pasar la noche en vela se encontró bajando los peldaños del último tramo de escalera, el que conducía hacia la verja del jardín; unos simples metros de adoquines que todos los niños soñaban con atravesar acompañados algún día, como era su caso. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio la hilera formada por sus compañeros de habitación, los cuáles le miraban con evidente aplomo.

No era que le fuesen a echar terriblemente de menos, ni que su ausencia resultara insustituible, pero al marcharse Derek, sentían que las tardes de sentirse especiales, cuando una de sus estrellas bajaba del firmamento para jugar un rato con ellos, se habían terminado.

Kôji le estrechó la mano al director, acompañándoles éste a la salida. Luego tomó la maleta del niño, teniendo el hombre unas palabras con él.

- Sé responsable, tal y como te hemos enseñado.  
- Sí – respondió, deseando no tener que ver al susodicho nunca más.

Takuto tuvo igual gesto con el encargado de la institución, cruzándose su mirada con la de los chiquillos que, desilusionados, no le quitaban ojo de encima.

Aunque se le rompiera el alma en añicos, era consciente de que no se los podía llevar a todos. Aún así, tenía a su alcance algunas maneras de hacer que la espera hasta que les consiguieran una familia fuese más llevadera.

- No pongáis esas caras tan largas, que a lo mejor alguien os puede conseguir unos pases gratis para ir a ver un partido a Stamford Bridge – les dijo, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Ellos, entusiasmados, desplegaron sus mayores sonrisas, repletas de huecos a falta de paletas recién caídas.

- ¿De verdad?  
- Si sacáis buenas notas y al "dire" no le parece mal... – comentó, mirándole.

Los interesados se arremolinaron alrededor del funcionario, algunos incluso tirando de su la chaqueta.

- ¿Nos dejaría?  
- ¿Podríamos?

Éste suspiró con afabilidad.

- Veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Y mientras los afortunados vitoreaban de alegría, la famosa pareja se dispuso a abandonar el lugar con la recompensa por haber sobrevivido a tantas entrevistas, aportación de datos y relleno de documentos.

- Despídete, Derek – sugirió Izumi, respondiendo él agitando la mano.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la cancela de la verja, Kôji escuchó el familiar sonido de una cámara. Los breves segundos que le bastaron para reaccionar fueron suficientes para que el enjambre de periodistas que les acechaba se dispusiera a captar la preciada instantánea.

- Pónsela – dijo de mal humor por el contratiempo.

Ya que habían previsto que eso ocurriría, Takuto procedió a hacer lo indicado.

- Afuera hay personas que quieren hacer fotos para los periódicos. No les hagas caso, sólo son unos charlatanes – explicó, sacando una gorra que se habían traído y calándosela hasta taparle la mayor parte del rostro con la visera.

Derek asintió. Había pasado por situaciones dramáticas, conocía la horrible sensación del miedo, por lo que se dijo que eso no sería para tanto. Sin embargo, al empezar los tres a andar hacia el coche, aparcado justo en frente de la puerta, tanto alboroto le intimidó.

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, concretamente en los zapatos del futbolista para seguirle, pero los flashes y el incesante tumulto de los desconocidos le aturdieron.

- ¿Es cierto entonces que han llevado a cabo los trámites de adopción? – preguntó una corresponsal de un diario sensacionalista.  
- ¿Confirman que ha tenido un pasado traumático, como apuntan sus antecedentes? – insistió otra.

Takuto, furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar, iba a responder a la mujer cuando sintió la mano de Derek buscando la suya, y comprendió que estaba asustado. Se la apretó con fuerza, ignorando a los reporteros y caminando hasta el Audi metalizado, abriéndole la puerta y sentándose con él en la parte de atrás.

Fue Kôji quien hizo una declaración, no demasiado benevolente, con la que satisfacer la demanda.

- Váyanse al cuerno y dejen de vender revistas a costa de la vida privada de los demás.

Antes de que le contrarrestaran la bordería con el habitual "nos ampara la libertad de expresión", cerró de un portazo y activó los seguros electrónicos de su flamante coche, arrancándolo y dejando atrás la marabunta.

Takuto se asomó una vez hubieron avanzado, quitándole la gorra y abrochando ambos cinturones de seguridad.

- No les hagas caso nunca¿vale? Es mejor no seguirles la corriente.  
- Vale – respondió Derek, alucinando con los interiores del vehículo -. ¿Dónde vamos, a vuestra casa?  
- No, vamos a ir primero a ver a Katsumi. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que era médico? – le contó Izumi.  
- Sí.  
- Te va a hacer una revisión para comprobar que estás bien.

Kôji le miró por el retrovisor.

- Más que un médico parece un payaso, lo pasarás bien con él – afirmó.

Derek no puso pegas. Aunque no le entusiasmaban ni las revisiones ni las vacunas, lo aceptaba por el mero hecho de haber salido del orfanato.

Takuto le entretuvo hasta que aparcaron en el hospital pediátrico en el que Shibuya trabajaba. Aunque tuviese toda la confianza del mundo con él, le seguía estando agradecido por ofrecerse para hacerle un reconocimiento personalizado al niño, puesto que, por norma general, el seguimiento que se hacía de los menores en los centros estatales eran los indispensables por razones de presupuesto.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la planta correspondiente y accedieron a una sala, Derek reconoció al hombre del pelo castaño claro y sonrisa amable que había visto en fotos.

-Vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí – exclamó Katsumi, ataviado con su inseparable bata blanca, y sus bolsillos repletos de papeles y objetos de diversa índole.

Se acercó hasta él, tendiéndole graciosamente la mano.

- Tenía ganas de conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti – continuó el japonés.

El niño se la estrechó, mirándole con una curiosidad teñida de cierta desconfianza por su naturaleza médica.

- Y a mí de ti – respondió.

Shibuya les guiñó el ojo a sus viejos conocidos. A continuación señaló la puerta de su despacho, invitándole a pasar.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Derek asintió, caminando hacia la habitación contigua. Cuando la enfermera que le asistía cerró la puerta una vez dentro, Katsumi procedió a iniciar la verdadera toma de contacto.

- Súbete a la camilla y quítate la camisa – le dijo, echándose alrededor del cuello el fonendoscopio.

El niño hizo lo pedido, quedando sentado con el torso al descubierto. Aunque habían ilustraciones coloristas en las paredes y no olía a medicamentos, la sala se parecía bastante a aquella en donde le habían chequeado recientemente.

- ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – pidió Shibuya.

La enfermera asintió, aprovechando para traer los enseres solicitados. Ya sin nadie más presente, el doctor tomó el aparato y empezó a comprobar el estado de los pulmones.

- ¿Entonces te han hablado de mí? – quiso saber.  
- Sí.

Le pidió que levantase los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y que inspirara con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué te han contado?  
- Takuto dice que sois amigos, y que estás casado con su hermana.

Katsumi rió. Su respiración parecía normal.

- Él y Kôji son para mí más que amigos, son casi mis hermanos. Si alguna vez tienes un problema y no están para ayudarte, dímelo a mí. Tose un poco.

Derek colaboró sin rechistar, forzando la brusca salida de aire.

- Muy bien. Ahora vamos a comprobar cómo andas de reflejos.

Le golpeó la rodilla con un minúsculo martillo, reaccionando la rótula de manera inmediata. Y mientras continuaba con los procesos rutinarios, tales como medir su altura, peso y un examen visual elemental, siguió hablándole.

- Yo tengo un hijo más pequeño que tú.  
- Sí, Hideki.  
- ¡Vaya, sí que estás informado! Se muere de ganas por verte, todos los días pregunta por ti.  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
- Ajá – replicó, analizando la reacción de sus pupilas a los destellos de luz -. Ven, ya verás que aparato tan chulo.

Le guió hasta un medidor de audición. Una vez en él, le hizo ponerse unos abultados auriculares y posar la mano sobre un botón rojo.

- Ahora vas a escuchar un pitido. Cuando dejes de oírlo, lo aprietas.  
- Vale.

Katsumi puso en marcha el sistema, deduciendo por su cara de concentración que estaba percibiendo las frecuencias regularmente. Sin embargo, cuando vio que pulsaba el botón en un umbral que se consideraba dentro de media, se alertó.

- Vamos a repetirlo. Ahora puede haber trampa, tienes que estar atento porque hay veces en que no suena nada. ¡Si aprietas el botón cuando suena, pierdes! – contó, convirtiendo la prueba en un juego.

Al confirmar por tres veces consecutivas que no parecía reaccionar por debajo de un determinado nivel de decibelios, supo que algo no marchaba bien.

- Ya puedes quitártelos – le alentó, tendiéndole la camiseta para que se la volviera a enfundar -. Me han dicho que eres muy valiente, no le tendrás miedo a la enfermera si te saca un poco de sangre¿verdad?  
- Claro que no – afirmó él, con el ceño fruncido.  
- Así me gusta. Vuelvo enseguida.

Hizo pasar a su auxiliar para que le extrajera la muestra, saliendo él hacia la sala donde sus compatriotas esperaban. Por la leve cara de circunstancias que traía, Kôji se olió que no todo iba sobre ruedas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Aún es pronto para confirmarlo, voy a consultar con un especialista.

Antes de que Takuto se preocupara en exceso, Katsumi le tranquilizó, recurriendo a la sinceridad que entre ellos siempre había existido.

- No es nada grave.

Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir esperando, viendo cómo Shibuya regresaba acompañado de la persona adecuada para dar una segunda opinión.

**- 3 - **

La protección de la salud era el precepto fundamental en el que las sociedades más desarrolladas del mundo, en teoría, se sostenían. Sin embargo, aunque todas las vidas debían tener igual valor, muchas veces el hecho de ser o no pudiente económicamente delimitaba el beneficio que se podía obtener de la medicina.

Dos horas después de haber entrado en el centro clínico, los estrenados tutores recibieron por parte de Katsumi una noticia que, gracias a las cifras de su cuenta bancaria, no tendría la misma repercusión en el desarrollo del niño que de haberse dado las circunstancias opuestas.

- Hemos hecho dos tipos de pruebas, y tanto mi colega como yo concluimos en lo mismo: tiene un déficit de audición en ambos oídos. En el izquierdo es del setenta por ciento, en el derecho parece que sólo llega al cuarenta. ¿Os dijeron si la madre consumía alguna sustancia?  
- En el expediente no se refleja nada de eso – respondió Kôji.  
- Es un problema bastante común entre los niños que nacen con síndrome de abstinencia – se lamentó Katsumi -. Los aparatos de medición son caros, muchos seguros estatales no los cubren, supongo que no lo detectaron anteriormente, o no lo trataron por falta de medios.

Takuto se cruzó de brazos, dolido.

- ¿Podría ser ese el motivo de su falta de rendimiento en clase?  
- Sí, uno de tantos – respondió, depositando la mano sobre su hombro -. Pero no pasa nada, encargué de inmediato que le preparasen unos audífonos, teníamos unos que se adaptarán bien a su pabellón. No os lo pregunté porque di por hecho que os parecería bien.  
- Claro – replicó el futbolista -. ¿Y cómo son?  
- Deben parecerse a los que se usan en los conciertos para la señal de retorno – dijo Kôji, obteniendo respuesta afirmativa de su antaño manager.

Shibuya les hizo pasar al despacho, en donde el otorrino pediátrico le enseñaba a Derek cómo se utilizaban los discretos amplificadores.

- Te los enganchas aquí – explicó, señalando un soporte transparente que se acoplaba al cartílago -, y ya está. Prueba a ponértelos tú.

El niño lo hizo. Una vez los tuvo colocados, su expresión de asombro fue reveladora.

- ¿Se oye alto, eh? – preguntó Katsumi.

El asintió, mirando a Izumi, el cuál se acercó para hacer comentarios discernidos sobre los audífonos, y evitar que pudiera considerarlos como un lastre. Por su parte, Kôji se interesó por los aspectos puramente técnicos.

- ¿Cómo funcionan? – le preguntó a Shibuya.

Él tomó el otro par de repuesto que les había conseguido, mostrándoselos.

- Se regulan desde aquí – dijo, señalando una diminuta rueda -, los he fijado para que permanezcan en el nivel adecuado. Funcionan a pila, tienen una autonomía de ocho meses.  
- ¿Algo en especial que debamos tener en cuenta?  
- Son resistentes al agua, y hay que comprobar su estado todos los años. ¿Quieres saber cuánto valen? – preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.  
- No.  
- Dadle tiempo, le llevará unos días habituarse. Ha crecido pensando que lo que oía era normal, puede que los ruidos externos le causen ansiedad.

Takuto se sumó al corro, siendo seguido del jovencísimo paciente.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya, doctor? – preguntó el delantero.

Shibuya les regaló otra de sus sonrisas, capaces de alegrar hasta al más alicaído.

- Por supuesto. Está fuerte como un roble, en cuanto tenga los resultados del análisis os los doy. Ah, se me olvidaba: convendría hacerle una visita al dentista.  
- Yo tengo que ir a blanquearme los dientes la semana que viene, pediré hora – comentó Kôji, inmerso en los preparativos estéticos de las sesiones de fotos que seguirían a la grabación del disco.  
- Taku¿cuándo vuelves del partido?  
- El sábado de madrugada. ¿Os venís a casa el domingo?

Katsumi les acompañó hasta el ascensor, dispuesto a continuar su jornada laboral, a punto de terminarse.

- Me has leído el pensamiento. Ahí estaremos.

Tras ello, volvió a tenderle la mano al que ya consideraba prácticamente como su primer sobrino.

- Encantado de conocerte, te has portado de maravilla. Ojalá todos fuesen como tú.

Derek se la estrechó, demasiado abrumado como para añadir nada. Los adultos se despidieron, cerrándose las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando estuvieron a bordo del coche, el niño seguía callado. Takuto, desde el asiento del copiloto, se giró para mirarle.

- Hey, no pasa nada por llevar esos chismes. Ahora oyes mejor, es lo único que importa.

En vistas a que el no respondía, le subió la manga izquierda a Kôji, el cuál se encontraba en ese momento cambiando de marcha.

- Además, no eres el único que usa un aparato. ¿Adivinas quién?

Derek se le quedó mirando, picado por la curiosidad.

- ¿Él?

Takuto asintió.

- ¿A que parece auténtico? – afirmó, señalando la prótesis.

El chiquillo abrió bien los ojos, sin creérselo.

- No puede ser de mentira.  
- Vaya que si lo es. Tócalo – dijo el conductor, manejando el volante con la mano derecha y extendiendo el brazo artificial.

Tras apretarlo con fuerza y notar los hierros y mecanismos que se escondían bajo el látex, Derek se mostró impresionado.

- ¡Qué pasada¿Y tu brazo de verdad?

Kôji contuvo una carcajada irónica.

- Lo perdí por un descuido.

Ante la mirada de reproche que Takuto le dirigió, se apresuró a rectificar.

- Digo... en un accidente.

Y mientras ellos dos seguían parloteando acerca de sus vicisitudes médicas, pensó que había cosas que no merecían ser recordadas, y que precisamente con no revelarlas a las siguientes generaciones, se conseguía que acabasen cayendo en el absoluto olvido.

**- 4 - **

La primera impresión que Derek tuvo de la casa era que todo lo que había en ella era grande. El jardín era amplio, el salón también, las habitaciones también... hasta el perro era enorme.

Titán, acostumbrado a contar con presencias como la suya, se mostró cariñoso, lamiéndole el rostro de nada que tenía ocasión. Le dejaron jugar un rato con él después de conseguir que cenara, más que nada para que le resultara más fácil asimilar tan magnánima cantidad de novedades.

- ¿Entonces te lo llevarás al estudio? – preguntó Takuto, nervioso.  
- Qué sí, tú céntrate en el partido – insistió Kôji, secando los platos que le iba pasando.  
- Es que ya es mala suerte: justo cuando nos lo dan, me toca jugar fuera – resopló.

Le miró mientras cerraba el gripo del fregadero. Dejar tan pronto al cantante a solas con el crío le parecía tan arriesgado como jugar una final con un balón de acero. Sin embargo, dado que Kôji había aceptado asumir su parte de implicación, no le quedaba otra salida que confiar en él.

- Ayúdame a repasar la lista, que tienes mejor memoria que yo. Lo del colegio está finiquitado¿no?  
- Empieza el lunes, sí... – murmuró como si fuese un apuntador de teatro.  
- Mañana me voy a las ocho. Te lo llevas, os volvéis al mediodía, te toca hacerle la comida.  
- ... y vienes el sábado en el vuelo de las once de la noche, código BA7098 de la British Airways, llegas al estadio, coges tu coche y regresas con tres puntos en la saca – interrumpió él, como queriendo dejar claro que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Izumi suspiró.

- Vale, me lo tomaré con calma. Voy a buscarle, que ya es tarde.

Kôji asintió, guardándose para sus adentros que le encontraba terriblemente sexy en su papel de padre desesperado.

Él salió al jardín, encontrándoselo lanzando una pelota de tennis para que el perro fuera a buscarla. Llamó a Titán de un silbido, respondiendo éste a su reclamo. Le acarició la cabeza, moviéndose su rabo de un extremo a otro.

- Habéis congeniado enseguida, eso es que le gustas – afirmó.  
- Es tan grande que me podría subir encima – añadió Derek.

Takuto le lanzó la pelota una última vez. Ya era noche cerrada, y ni siquiera el abrigo conseguiría hacerle frente a la fría humedad.

- Ha sido un día duro y mañana hay que madrugar. ¿No tienes ganas de dormir en tu cama?  
- Sí – respondió.

El perro siguió a lo suyo al verles desaparecer en la casa, terminando Kôji de recoger la cocina mientras los dos se dirigían a la planta baja.

- Deséale buenas noches.  
- ¡Buenas noches! – repitió el niño.  
- Hasta luego – respondió el intérprete con las manos ocupadas.

Takuto le acompañó hasta el que ya era su territorio. Habían adecuado la habitación con mobiliario a su medida, aunque el resto de la sala anexa seguía teniendo aspecto de segundo salón de estar, con los sofás, una televisión y demás complementos.

Mientras Derek se enfundaba en el pijama, Izumi seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que tendrían que ir haciendo en los siguientes días.

- Ya iremos a comprarte ropa, mañana pruébate el uniforme del cole, te lo he dejado sobre esa silla.  
- Vale – respondió, metiéndose bajo la manta.

Se quedó mirando desde la cama cómo el futbolista, en un derroche de hiperactividad, trataba de dejarlo todo organizado en su ausencia, y una pregunta que nunca le había hecho a nadie surgió, sin poder evitar formularla.

- ¿Tú recuerdas a tu madre?

Él se volvió, tomándole por sorpresa la cuestión. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado, respondiendo mientras le instaba a recostarse.

- Claro. La quería mucho, a veces pienso en ella.  
- Yo no me acuerdo de la mía.

Sonrió, tratando de disipar la leve mueca de tristeza que se había formado en su rostro. Sabía que aunque como todos los niños no tardaría en adaptarse al nuevo entorno, dicha adaptación debía estar resultándole dura aunque no lo exteriorizase. La manera en la que sus ojos hacían frente a cualquier cosa, directos y sin redimirse, y el cómo expresaba sus pensamientos y reacciones, le decía que el chico era un superviviente, como él mismo.

- Algún día sólo recordarás de ella las cosas buenas, y es eso lo que debes guardarte. Lo malo se acaba olvidando, ya lo verás.

Se fijó en que aún llevaba puestos los audífonos, quitándoselos.

- Póntelos cuando te despiertes.

Él asintió, haciéndole otra pregunta tras taparse.

- ¿No vas a estar mañana?  
- Tengo que irme a jugar un partido fuera, pero Kôji se quedará contigo. Te va a llevar al sitio donde graba los discos, seguro que te diviertes.  
- ¿Y cuándo vuelves?  
- El domingo cuando te hayas levantado estaré aquí – dijo, apagándole la luz.

Derek se acomodó sobre la almohada, dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

- Suerte – le deseó.

Takuto sonrió otra vez, incorporándose.

- Qué descanses.

Salió de la habitación tras dejarle la puerta entreabierta, subiendo los escalones que conducían a la planta principal.

Estaba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Un terremoto de sentimientos le había sacudido a lo largo de todo el día, llegando a su final colmado de impresiones que deseaba compartir.

Cuando hubo regresado a la cocina, las únicas luces encendidas eran las del extractor de la placa, dándole un toque intimista a la estancia. Kôji le estaba esperando, apoyado en el mármol con pose relajada.

- Lo hecho, hecho está – sentenció él, abrazándole por la espalda.  
- ¿No tienes la sensación de que no es real, y que cuando menos te lo esperes descubrirás que ha sido un mal sueño? – preguntó Izumi, quien aún no se lo creía.

Él le apartó el pelo para besarle en la parte posterior del cuello, deslizando la otra mano por su cintura.

- Te diré lo que es real – susurró, mirándole profundamente.

Takuto correspondió, sin oponerse al encanto de sus expresivos ojos ni a su gutural voz.

- El amor que le profesas a ese niño – sentenció.

Izumi hizo un gesto, como queriendo restarle importancia.

- ¿Tienes celos porque te ha salido un rival? – quiso saber, provocándole.

Tal y como esperaba, Kôji contraatacó, ronroneando sensualmente.

- Para nada... te encuentro más atractivo que nunca desde que está con nosotros.  
- Tú le encontrarías el lado excitante hasta a una tala forestal.  
- No me des ideas... – insinuó, buscando sus labios en la acogedora penumbra.

Izumi se centró en el beso, sintiendo cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban con cada roce, invitándole a disfrutar de un nuevo encuentro erótico. Los largos dedos del vocalista se deslizaban por su ropa, rozando su piel extremadamente cálida al tacto, dejándole sin escapatoria.

Cuando Kôji le sujetó de las caderas y le subió a la encimera, dejándole sentado sobre la misma para colocarse entre sus piernas, leyó sus intenciones, disuadiéndolas.

- Vamos arriba. Derek nos podría ver.  
- Sólo uno rápido, hace una eternidad que no nos lo montamos aquí... – insistió, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Takuto trató de resistirse a las imágenes subidas de tono que conservaba de dicha ocasión, en las que era tomado sin reservas en el mismo sitio en el que ahora se encontraba.

- Kôji.  
- Vamos, di que sí...

Suspiró, sintiendo la palpable erección chocando contra su cuerpo. Cuando la bestia le asaltaba, era mejor rendirse a la caza y disfrutarla.

- Pero no hagas ruido.

El prefirió no decirle que seguramente el niño poco escucharía desde la planta baja sin los audífonos, pero se lo calló, temiendo mandar al traste la oportunidad si le tocaba la fibra sensible.

Le besó, encajando la boca a la suya mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Takuto le ayudó cuando empezó a quitarle los suyos, prolongándose la extracción de prendas hasta que se supo completamente desnudo.

Kôji, por el contrario, apenas acertó a quitarse la camisa y dejar lo fundamental al descubierto. Le hizo rodearle la cintura con las piernas, ensalivándose los dedos en los breves intervalos en los que no tenía la lengua ocupada, preparándole a velocidad de vértigo.

Izumi se aferró a él, mordiéndose los labios para no emitir sonidos delatadores mientras Kôji se iba abriendo camino. Le penetró prácticamente de pie, contando con el mínimo apoyo de Takuto sobre la encimera, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro para respirar entrecortadamente.

Y mientras le hacía el amor en aquel arrebato pasional, Kôji abrió los ojos al detectar una presencia, guiado por los instintos que como kendoka había desarrollado. Sin que el delantero por su posición lo advirtiera, se topó con la dura mirada de reproche de Derek, el cuál les observaba desde el último tramo de la escalera.

No se detuvo, confiando en que el crío regresaría por iniciativa propia a su habitación, consiguiendo que aquello quedara entre ambos. En efecto, a los pocos segundos se hubo marchado, bajando los peldaños con quedo paso.

Poco después, mientras le sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos producto del éxtasis, Kôji se dijo que su primer día como padre en solitario prometía ser de lo más entretenido.

**- 5 - **

Cuando despertó la cama estaba vacía, y de Takuto lo único que quedaba era el aroma de sus cabellos impregnando la almohada. Se quedó inmóvil en el lecho contemplando el hueco vacío entre las sábanas, y esa simple visión le pareció deprimente.

Con la intención de no dejarse llevar por pensamientos oscuros se incorporó, eligiendo la ropa que llevaría a la grabación tras pasar por el cuarto de baño. Afuera el cielo estaba límpido, anunciando por tanto un frío seco y cortante.

Una vez estuvo preparado para echarse al estómago una taza de café y partir, bajó hacia la planta principal de la casa, escuchando los juegos a los que en el jardín se entregaban tanto Derek como el chucho.

Él también estaba vestido, deduciendo que Takuto seguramente le había dejado preparada la ropa la noche anterior, o había ido a despedirse antes de salir hacia el club.

Con el afán de hacerse notar carraspeó, llamando su atención.

- ¿Has desayunado? – quiso saber.

Derek le miró con la misma dureza que la anterior noche, volviendo a lo suyo tras responder con un monosílabo.

- Sí.

Ya que él no lo había hecho, regresó a la cocina. Consultó el planning de grabación previsto, rezongando, puesto que lo último que le faltaba era tener un crío cabreado a su cuidado. De nuevo le asaltó la gran incógnita de cómo tratar con él.

Si tan sólo conociera la fórmula que empleaba Takuto, el cuál conseguía que parecía tan fácil...

Se bebió en un par de tragos el café, tomando la mochila del chico, en la que habían metido alguno de los libros de texto con los que tendría que incorporarse al curso escolar, ya bastante avanzado.

- Nos vamos, lávate las manos antes de salir.

Derek le hizo una última carantoña al perro, obedeciendo sin pronunciar palabra. Tampoco le habló cuando estuvieron ambos en el coche, prolongándose el silencio hasta Pearl, en donde los demás músicos estaban presentes.

Cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta, los Angelous exclamaron por la llegada de su pilar central.

- Hombre, menos mal que ya estás aquí, Taka acaba de...

La frase de Brett quedó suspensa, y Derek se quedó quieto cuando tuvo a cuatro tíos de estrambótico aspecto rodeándole, entusiasmados por su presencia.

- ¡Pero si eres tú¡No sabíamos que te iban a traer! – dijo Liam.  
- Hey, bienvenido al grupo – rió Dave, revolviéndole el corto pelo rubio -. ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Derek negó, pues no les había visto en su vida.

- Son unos pesados que han de ponerse a trabajar de inmediato – cortó Kôji, dejando las cosas del niño sobre una mesa, habilitándosela.  
- No seas huraño, deja que conozcamos al nuevo socio. Es un poco antipático¿verdad? – le preguntó Dave por lo bajo.

Él sonrió, dándole la razón, arrancándole la risa al batería.

- Cuando terminemos de grabar te enseñamos el estudio¿ok? – añadió Chris.

Kôji se acercó hasta la mesa, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia.

- Me voy a poner a cantar, vendrá más gente, ingenieros de sonido y todo eso. Estate aquí quieto¿vale?

De nuevo, el asintió con un simple movimiento de la cabeza, sacando uno de los libros para empezar a leerlo con desgana. El vocalista suspiró para luego meterse dentro de la pecera. Takasaka no tardó en sumarse a la comitiva acompañado del responsable del bruto, produciéndose nuevamente la cadena de reacciones por la incorporación.

Cuando el ambiente se hubo destensado y se dispusieron a iniciar el registro, todos permanecieron expectantes ante las mastodónticas mesas de sonido, regulando el encargado las palancas para una correcta ecualización. Las pequeñas bombillas del aparato, los cables y botones llamaban poderosamente la atención de Derek, el cuál les observaba por encima de su libro de matemáticas.

Cuando la voz de Kôji inundó todo el recinto, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. La fuerza con la que la melodía brotaba de sus cuerdas vocales le capturó, atraído por la característica intensidad que él imprimía a sus interpretaciones.

Brett vio el gesto atento del chico, llamándole para que se uniera a ellos.

- Ven – le dijo, haciendo movimientos con la mano.

Dado que todavía no había alcanzado una altura considerable, apenas podía ver más allá de las enormes máquinas mezcladoras. Dave se lo subió a los hombros, para que pudiera asistir al espectáculo de observar a Kôji transformándose en otro, entregándose al micrófono plano que pendía del techo con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por las bases instrumentales que irrumpían desde los auriculares.

_Llorar es saber que sigues vivo,  
pero el río de mis lágrimas ya se ha secado.  
Nunca fue mi intención engañarte,  
pero un corazón frío es un corazón muerto,  
y ahora mismo me siento sepultado por el amor.  
Si he de morir antes de despertar,  
que nadie rece para que se lleven mi alma.  
Si he de despertar antes de morir,  
rescátame con tu sonrisa.  
Si he de morir antes de despertar,  
ruega para que nadie se lleve mi alma,  
y si he de morir antes de despertar.  
rescátame con tu sonrisa. (1)_

Al igual que comprobar vía televisiva las habilidades futbolísticas de Takuto le había sorprendido, en aquella ocasión no fue menos. La imagen distante y contradictoria que de Kôji tenía, era contraria a la que ahora presenciaba, cegándole éste con su luz.

- ¿Quieres tocar la batería, colega? –preguntó Dave aún con el niño aupado, puesto que la base rítmica que había grabado parecía estar perfecta.  
- ¡Sí!

Entre risas, Dave se lo llevó a la pecera de al lado, convenientemente insonorizada, mientras Kôji seguía con lo suyo, procediendo junto a Brett a hacer algunos coros y pulir las partes que no habían quedado bien matizadas.

- Pisa fuerte el pedal, eso es – le instruyó, obteniendo Derek los sugerentes tonos de las cajas de percusión.

Inmerso en un mundo nuevo para él, de los sonidos en toda su magnitud, las horas se le pasaron volando gracias a las correrías de los integrantes de la banda.

Tras haber dado por finalizada la sesión, y observando con un deje de rabia cómo sus compañeros se llevaban la mar de bien con el niño mientras que a él prácticamente le ignoraba, Kôji se llevó al bajista a una esquina apartada del ajetreo, hablándole desde su intimidante envergadura.

- Chris, dame un condón.

Éste se quedó de piedra, pidiendo que se lo repitiera pues creía no haber entendido bien.

- ¿Cómo?  
- Qué me des un condón.

Él se cruzó de brazos, negándose en rotundo.

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso contribuir a que le pongas los cuernos a Takuto.  
- No le voy a ser infiel – respondió el japonés.  
- ¿Entonces para qué lo quieres?  
- Voy a hablar de sexo con Derek.

Su compañero se quedó incluso más incrédulo que antes.

- ¡Tío, pero si no es más que un crío¿Cuántos años tenía, diez?  
- No, nueve. Pero yo perdí la virginidad a los doce, así que eso no es excusa – contestó como si no fuera gran cosa.  
- Ya, pero es que lo tuyo es un caso extremo – se quejó -. Además¿por qué me lo vienes a pedir justo a mí?

Kôji elevó una ceja, pensando que le estaba vacilando.

- No sé, tal vez porque eres el único cuya novia no toma la píldora. Ah, no, perdona... olvidaba que no tienes novia – ironizó.

Él apretó los dientes, sacando la cartera de sus holgados pantalones militares, y tendiéndole lo solicitado con toda la discreción que pudo reunir.

- Que conste que no me responsabilizo de nada. Me debes una.  
- Cuando quieras – concluyó, guardándoselo.

Tras ello puso fin al circo que se había montado entre platillos, apretando el intercomunicador que unía ambas divisiones del estudio.

- Nos vamos a casa. Y vosotros también, nos vemos mañana.  
- Sí, mamá – respondió Dave burlonamente.

Derek se despidió de ellos, mostrando sin tapujos que había sido una experiencia fascinante. Los músicos hicieron lo mismo, haciéndose cargo su vocalista de echarse a la espalda otra vez la mochila, repitiendo el proceso a la inversa para regresar a su domicilio.

El crío seguía callado en el coche, pero se dio cuenta de que de vez en cuando, a través del retrovisor, le miraba de una forma distinta.

Sintiéndose como un completo imbécil por estar dando vueltas alrededor del mismo círculo, Kôji se permitió un respiro, mandándolo a corretear por ahí en cuanto hubieron llegado mientras pensaba fríamente cómo iba a abordar el tema.

- Haz lo que quieras, voy a preparar la comida.

Derek, en lugar de salir al jardín para buscar la compañía del perro, fue directo a la planta baja. Dedicó unos diez minutos a sacar todo lo que necesitaba de la nevera, decidiendo que lo mejor era quitárselo cuanto antes de encima, y no retrasar la charla a la hora del almuerzo.

Sería patético, típica escena de comedia barata , se dijo.

Cuando estuvo en el piso que Shibuya antaño había ocupado, le encontró jugando con la consola de videojuegos que éste último se había empeñado en dejarles a modo de recuerdo el día en que se mudó con Serika.

Derek, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, y los dedos pulsando sin parar combinaciones de botones con las que ganar en aquel juego de lucha, no se inmutó a la hora de responder la pregunta que Kôji le hizo, una vez se hubo sentado a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Sabes lo que estábamos haciendo anoche en la cocina?  
- Follar – dijo, derribando a su rival virtual de una soberbia patada.

El cantante se dijo que, sin duda, era una buenísima respuesta. Tomó el mando a distancia y apagó la tele, consiguiendo que le prestara un poco de atención.

- Entonces supongo que ya te han contado de qué va el tema.  
- Nos lo explicaron una vez, en clase de ciencias.

Él se le quedó mirando, cuestionándose si realmente había sido la primera vez en que el chico pillaba a dos personas en plena fiesta, a juzgar por la actividad de su madre antes de ser asesinada.

- ¿Lo habías visto antes?

Derek negó, reforzando lo transparente de sus ojos azules el mensaje.

- ¿Y sabes qué es esto? – volvió a inquirir, mostrándole el envase plateado del preservativo.  
- También nos lo enseñaron en clase de ciencias.

Kôji tuvo deseos de darle las gracias a todos los arcángeles por ahorrarle el bochorno, así que fue directo al grano.

- Pues como veo que mis impuestos sirven de algo y los profes se me han adelantado... toma, es todo tuyo – le dijo, tendiéndoselo.

El chiquillo lo cogió, mirándolo con algo de incredulidad.

- Créeme, ahora te da lo mismo, pero dentro de poco serás incapaz de pensar en otra cosa – aseguró -. Te lo quedas, y el día en que lo vayas a hacer con una chica... o con un chico – matizó, dados los hechos -, me pides más.  
- Vale – respondió Derek con una sonrisa.

Kôji experimentó una sensación totalmente nueva cuando vio aquella significativa curva en sus labios, disipándose la frustración y el mal humor adjunto. Dado que no sabía comportarse de otra manera que no fuera decir abiertamente lo que opinaba, continuó.

- Cualquier duda que tengas, me la preguntas a mí, que Takuto es demasiada buena persona. Cuando algo te atraiga, recuerda que todo lo que pueda resultante emocionante ya lo he vivido yo antes...

Y sin disimular el orgullo que su lista negra le deportaba, empezó a enumerar las correrías en las que se había visto envuelto a lo largo de sus casi tres décadas.

- Mujeres, hombres, alcohol, tabaco, drogas, peleas, carreras de coches, de motos, tatuajes...

Derek abrió los ojos como platos ante la última mención.

- ¿Tienes un tatuaje?

Kôji asintió, tirando del ajustado pantalón hasta que parte de la cruz grabada en su pelvis fue visible.

- Guau, qué pasada – afirmó con admiración.

Cuando el músico encendió de nuevo la tele y tomó el segundo mando de la consola con la intención de echarse una partida con él, Derek empezó a verle, más bien que como a un padre, como al típico adulto gamberro que todos los niños a esas edades deseaban tener como amigo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien que sigas mi ejemplo¿eh? En esta vida eres tú quien ha de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero conociendo los pros y los contras. ¿Me preguntarás siempre que se te meta algo en la cabeza?  
- Sí – respondió, sin borrar su sincera sonrisa.

Kôji sonrió también, mirando los botones del mando, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba.

- Ya sabes: pórtate bien, y si cumples tu promesa, cuando tengas trece te dejo beber cerveza conmigo.

Derek configuró la partida para dos jugadores, eligiendo cada uno de ellos a sus respectivos personajes. La consola dio el combate por iniciado, derribándole con una explosiva combinación de puñetazos y patadas. Antes de volver a la carga para dejarle K.O y batir su propio récord, le formuló la primera duda que desde hacía tiempo albergaba.

- Kôji¿qué es una ninfómana?

Y él, centrado en los movimientos aleatorios de su personaje, a base de apretar botones a diestro y siniestro, respondió sin desviar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Te lo digo si me enseñas a hacer ese combo.

_(1) Adaptación del tema de HIM "Buried alive by love"._


	14. Capítulo 14: Realidad

**Capítulo 14: Realidad**

En una de las tantas zonas comunes del aeropuerto de Liverpool, la delegación del Chelsea trataba de matar el tiempo muerto que les separaba del retorno a la capital. Aún faltaban cincuenta minutos para el embarque, pero Takuto, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, tenía un buen plan con el que combatir el cansancio y el aburrimiento tras el empate obtenido.

Con su pequeña maleta de ruedas a su lado, sonrió cuando distinguió la inconfundible silueta de Greg aproximándose. El ex – jugador se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, queriendo la casualidad que ambos coincidieran en el mismo intervalo de tiempo y terminal.

Se abrazaron, tomándole McKenzie de los hombros para elogiar su buen aspecto.

- Quién diría que has fallado dos remates a puerta – rió.  
- Yo también te encuentro de fábula – respondió, risueño por contar con la verborrea de su amigo.

Él miró la hora, comprobando que tenían el tiempo justo para lo que iba a proponerle.

- Te invito a cenar, aunque sea a toda prisa.  
- Ya me has invitado a bastantes cosas este año – replicó Izumi, tomando el asa de su maleta y arrastrándola.  
- Así tendré motivo para ir a Londres y que de paso me devuelvas el favor – se jactó.

Entraron a uno de los tantos restaurantes que permanecían todavía abiertos, pidiendo dos cuantiosas ensaladas y agua mineral. Cuando la chica que les atendió les dejó a solas, Greg entrelazó las manos a la altura de la barbilla, descansándola sobre las mismas para mirarle con atención. La facilidad de trato que con él tenía era lo que Takuto más echaba de menos en el equipo.

- ¿Qué tal el niño? El mensaje que me mandaste no podía ser más escueto.  
- Y yo que creía que me preguntarías por el capitaneo... – contestó, dando un sorbo a su vaso.  
- Estuve liderando ese vestuario unos cuántos años, no me vas contar nada que no sepa ya. Lo que me interesa es lo otro, sobre todo ahora que estamos frente a frente.  
- ¿Por?

Greg afirmó con afabilidad.

- Se te ve distinto. No sé, quizás algo más... calmado.

Izumi sonrió, bajando levemente la mirada.

- Estoy deseando llegar a casa para verle. Es una sensación que nunca antes había tenido.  
- Ahora supongo que puedes hacerte mejor idea del por qué decidí retirarme.

Takuto asintió, aunque en el fondo no compartía las motivaciones de Greg. Por mucho que adorase a su recién estrenada familia, el mero hecho de pensar en abandonar el fútbol le sumía en una desesperación insoportable.

- Tengo una foto de él por aquí – dijo, cambiando sutilmente de tema.

El escocés la tomó, contemplando el rostro del chiquillo. Por sus facciones, el tono lechoso de la piel y el color de cabello y ojos, podría haber pasado fácilmente como otro de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué tal es? – se interesó, pinchando el primer bocado con el tenedor tras haber sido servidos.  
- Muy sincero y avispado. Al principio receloso, pero es normal después de todo lo que le ha tocado pasar.  
- Ya, es lamentable. Lo importante es que ya está con vosotros, es muy generoso de vuestra parte.

Takuto no añadió nada. No se sentía generoso, pues consideraba que no había llevado a cabo una obra de caridad.

- ¿Sabes lo que no deja de maravillarme de él? – prosiguió – Lo agradecido que se muestra ante cualquier detalle. En cuanto empezó a confiar en mí, no ha dejado de abrirse. - Te tiene en el bolsillo – rió Greg -. Tendrías que verte la cara cuando le mencionas.

El actual estandarte del Chelsea se sonrojó, consiguiendo que su antaño pareja de ataque corroborara que, pese a todo, no había cambiado demasiado desde que le conocía.

- Lo importante en esto de ser padre es no perder nunca de vista el norte. Sé tú mismo y déjate llevar, simplemente haz lo que consideres más oportuno.  
- Lo cierto es que ahora mismo lo único que me quita el sueño es la prensa. Kôji está terminando de grabar el nuevo disco del grupo, ojalá con eso se desvíe la atención.

Él levantó sus cejas pelirrojas, consternado.

- No hagáis caso de lo que dicen por ahí. A la gente le encanta chismorrear sin medirse.  
- ¿Qué dicen? – quiso saber, puesto que su interés hacia los titulares mediáticos, tanto dentro como fuera del campo deportivo, era nulo.  
- Pues ya sabes... el sector conservador y todo eso – apuntó él con delicadeza.

Takuto hizo desaparecer buena parte del contenido de su plato antes de darle una respuesta.

- De mí y de Kôji pueden decir lo que les dé la gana. Lo que no voy a consentir es que interfieran en la vida de Derek. No quiero que por nuestra culpa tenga que sufrir un nuevo trauma.  
- Hey, no es "vuestra culpa" – le alentó -. Es el gran mal de este país, algunos no saben diferenciar el trabajo de lo que no lo es.  
- La tarde en que nos lo llevamos se quedó paralizado por las cámaras – murmuró -. En ese momento pensé que tal vez se merecía algo mejor.

Greg le miró a los ojos, poniéndose serio.

- No vuelvas a decir otra estupidez como esa, o harás que regrese a los terrenos sólo para patearte el culo y dejarte en ridículo. ¿Cómo iba a estar mejor que contigo? – exclamó.

Él volvió a sonreír. McKenzie era un experto en subirle los ánimos con sus rudas expresiones.

- A ver qué me encuentro cuando llegue... es el primer fin de semana que pasan los dos solos, van a tener que acostumbrarse el uno al otro.  
- No conozco demasiado a tu pichón, pero no me lo imagino en plan casero después de haberle visto sobre un escenario con esas pintas góticas – rió Greg, encontrando divertido adjudicar semejante calificativo a un tío de un metro noventa de estatura.  
- Kôji es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes por dónde va a salir... llevo la mitad de mi vida con él y estoy convencido de que volverá a dejarme a cuadros. - Será don de gentes – replicó.

Takuto se terminó la ensalada, puntualizando.

- Más bien, yo creo que tiene un talento innato para ganarse el cariño de los demás, aunque sea a codazos. Pero sólo de aquellos que le convienen, eso sí. (1)  
- Deberíamos aprender de él, todo sería más sencillo.  
Izumi se lo tomó con humor. Mientras terminaban de compartir mesa antes de partir cada uno a su correspondiente puerta de embarque, pensó que seguramente el mundo no estaba preparado para albergar en sus tierras a un segundo Kôji Nanjo, y mucho menos a otro alguien que, a semejanza de él mismo, tuviese el temple y personalidad necesarias para lograr que con el transcurso del tiempo se hubiese convertido en una persona si no menos temperamental, más apacible.

_(1) Esta frase pertenece a Isilme. Me gustó tanto que no pude evitar hacerla parte del fic. Va dedicado a ella ;-)_

**- 2 -**

Kôji hacía zapping con el mando a distancia del televisor tumbado cómodamente en el sofá. Salvo la luz proveniente de la pantalla, el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras.

Suspiró, hundiéndose en la pila de cojines acumulados en la esquina de su segunda cama, deseando que la espera terminase pronto.

Cuando hubo dejado puesto un insulso reallity show, sintió una vocecilla que le llamaba a pocos centímetros.

- Tengo sed.

Se sobresaltó al ver la pálida y menuda figura de Derek; tras incorporarse, fue hasta la cocina para alcanzarle un vaso de las repisas, dado que no llegaba ni de puntillas.

- Tendremos que comprar un escalón de plástico hasta que crezcas – comentó, sirviéndole agua.

Él se la terminó, pidiendo una última cosa.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo en el sofá hasta que venga Takuto?  
- Es muy tarde, deberías volver a la cama.  
- Es que quiero verle – pidió, con ojillos rogantes.

Dado que más o menos se encontraban en la misma situación, fue permisivo.

- Pero sólo porque mañana es domingo y no tienes clase.  
- Vale – respondió Derek, feliz.

Se recostaron cada uno a un lado del sofá, prestando atención vacía al programa. Cuando pasó un rato sin escucharle, Kôji le miró y constató que se había quedado dormido. Volvió a incorporarse, con bastante más mala gana que en la primera ocasión, y le tapó con la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero.

Mientras seguía esperando, se dijo que aunque había salido airoso de esos dos días a solas con el crío, era normal que a éste le carcomieran las ganas de que se produjera el regreso.

_Si yo llevo así no sé ni cuánto y cada vez que se va me sigue pareciendo un martirio, imagínate él..._ , pensó.

Al fin el perro dando la bienvenida, y luego las llaves al abrirse la puerta del salón rompieron el silencio. Takuto entró, haciendo aún menos ruido cuando Kôji le hizo un gesto, llevándose el índice a los labios.

- Está frito – susurró, acercándose hasta el recibidor para besarle.

En cuanto se hubo acostumbrado a la oscuridad, Izumi se le quedó mirando, estupefacto.  
- ¿Qué te has hecho?  
- Mi estilista pensó que era hora de un buen cambio de look, y yo me estaba cansando de ir siempre igual. ¿Te gusta?

Le miró detenidamente. Su larga y célebre melena había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por cabello corto, de mechones despuntados que lograban enmarcar las facciones de los óvalos faciales. El negro profundo con el que había sido teñido no hacía sino resaltar el tono entre grisáceo y azulado de sus ojos.

- Pareces otra persona, pero sigues siendo tú – afirmó.

Lo cierto era que aunque opinaba que le sentaba realmente bien, no era su nuevo peinado lo que más emotividad le provocaba. Leyéndolo en su expresión, el cantante supo que lo mejor era retirarse hasta sus aposentos.

- Te espero arriba – dijo, tomando la maleta para empezar a subir el tramo de escalera.

Takuto no puso objeciones, dirigiéndose hasta el salón. Apagó el televisor y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza para despertarle sin brusquedad. Pese a seguir sumido en un estado de adormecimiento general, Derek le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, aferrándose con fuerza.

- Vi tu partido antes – murmuró.  
- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Kôji? – preguntó, incorporándose.

El niño rodeó su cintura con las piernas, sujetándole él para descender hasta la planta baja y dejarlo en su cama.

- Sí.  
- Mañana me lo cuentas, ahora hay que dormir. Estamos todos cansados.

No encontró resistencia a la hora de devolverlo a su cama. Le tapó y se le quedó mirando un rato; por su gesto relajado, nadie habría dicho que Derek acababa de burlar a la pesadilla de su historia.

_Tú eres más fuerte que yo. Un día de estos despertarás y el pasado se habrá diluido, sin impedirte continuar_

Ese deseo, que aquel niño no tardara varias décadas en reconciliarse con el mundo y consigo mismo, era el norte al que Greg había hecho referencia. Seguiría su consejo, pasase lo que pasase.

Le dejó dormir, marchando a su propia habitación. Mientras subía los dos tramos de escalones fue quitándose la corbata del traje oficial de los desplazamientos, así como la camisa, el cinto y demás prendas que le incomodaban.

Había sido un partido duro del que no había salido demasiado contento, así que en lo único que pensaba era en dormir de un tirón y empezar a planear el siguiente encuentro.

Cuando llegó a la alcoba se encontró con la cama vacía. Una rendija de luz asomaba a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño, entrecerrada.

- Kôji¿no vienes?

Dado que no obtuvo respuesta, tocó a la puerta y se asomó, esperando no importunarle. Para rematar la madrugada, se topó con otra sorpresa que encumbró las dos que previamente había recibido, en especial la de encontrarse todo en perfecto estado tras su ausencia.

- Te dije que te estaría esperando... – dijo él desde la bañera.

La había llenado de agua caliente, encendiendo algunas velas por sus anchos bordes. Takuto ladeó la cabeza en señal de medio reproche, aunque le agradaba la idea. Kôji le tendió la mano una vez se hubo desnudado para ayudarle a entrar, sentándose el recién llegado entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su torso. La temperatura era agradable, tanto o más como el ambiente creado.

- Así te relajas, sé que estás cabreado por el partido – explicó el vocalista, rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos.  
- Sigo sin entender cómo pude fallar esos disparos – dijo Izumi, con la mirada clavada en el infinito. - No fue por ti – aseguró Kôji -, fue ese tío, el nuevo medio. Te puso el balón de pena. Que lograras dirigir a portería fue una proeza.

Takuto giró el cuello, extrañado. Dado que no había visto imágenes del partido, lo que su memoria recordaba no concordaba con lo que le estaba contando.

- ¿Te refieres a Hatton?

Él asintió, besándole en la nuca.

- Ahora que lo dices, últimamente está frío conmigo. En otras circunstancias me daría lo mismo, pero apenas me ha servido buenos pases en los últimos encuentros, y cuando tiene a otro al que ceder la pelota aunque no esté en mejor posición, se la da.  
- Le hará falta un buen polvo para aclararse las ideas – aseguró, consiguiendo que Izumi se revolviera por el comentario.  
- Qué bestia eres. Sueltas burradas sobre los demás como si nada.  
- Ya, pero a ti te hace reír... – aseguró él, jugueteando.

Takuto se contuvo la risa cuando sus dedos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, agarrándole de las muñecas para que se estuviera quieto. Decidió pasar al tema a priori más importante.

- ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado¿Qué habéis hecho?  
- Pues básicamente desfilar por todos lados; al estudio, a las oficinas de la discográfica.  
- ¿Y no se aburrió?

Kôji abrió los ojos, reforzando lo que afirmaba.

- ¡Qué va! Dave se lo llevó a donde las baterías, estuvieron varias horas aporreando platillos.  
- Lo que me interesa saber es cómo lo pasó contigo.  
- Pues estuvimos echando unas partidas a la consola esa de videojuegos, y...

Dado que era plenamente consciente de que si le contaba los detalles exactos, se condenaría a cortar de raíz los escarceos eróticos fuera de la cama, optó por decir medias verdades.

- ... estuvimos hablando de sexo.

Takuto pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Se giró, rojo como las camisetas del Manchester United.

- ¿QUÉ?  
- No te pongas así, los críos de hoy en día a esa edad están muy espabilados – explicó él, como si estuviese charlando acerca de la previsión meteorológica para la siguiente jornada -. Ya sabía lo básico, parece que los educan bien en primaria.  
- ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre sacarle el tema tan pronto?  
- Creí que lo mejor sería hacerlo ya, antes de que empiece a cuestionarse por qué tú y yo... – dijo, con una ceja elevada y señalando intermitentemente a Izumi y a él mismo -. Además, siendo sinceros, tú nunca lo harías. Ya que me iba a tocar a mí de todas las maneras, mejor lanzarse cuanto antes.

Las mejillas del futbolista alcanzaron una temperatura similar al del agua jabonosa donde estaban sumergidos.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que no sería capaz de hablarle de sexo?  
- Por favor... – se rió Kôji -. Si por ti fuera, seguirías pensando que tus hermanos son vírgenes.

Le encantaba la forma en que el labio superior de Takuto se curvaba cuando se crispaba, dejando asomar la punta de los colmillos.

- Vale, tú ganas, tienes razón – reconoció, pellizcándole en el brazo derecho para mitigar su rabia.  
- Lo que no quita que deberías hacerlo, o te estarás adjudicando la etiqueta de "huidizo".

El vocalista soltó la típica risilla maliciosa que se le escapaba cuando pensaba en voz alta, maquinando alguna de sus ocurrencias.

- Yo sería el "guay", y tú él "mandón.  
- Claro, me convertiré en el ogro que tiene que estar pendiente de que el "guay" no se rebaje a la edad mental de Derek en un arrebato.

Kôji le estrujó, entusiasmado.

- Qué mono te pones cuando te enfadas. ¿Me dejarías afeitarte?  
- ¿Afeitarme? Pero si ya lo hice esta mañana...

Él deslizó los dedos por debajo del agua, rozándole una zona lo que se decía delicada.

- No me refería a la cara... – declaró, acorralándole.

El capitán del Chelsea cayó entonces en la cuenta. Aquella semana le tocaba a Kôji proponer diversión alternativa. Reaccionó de inmediato, atando los cabos sueltos.

- ¡Por eso me metiste en la bañera!  
- Claro... el calor abre los poros – afirmó él, intensificando los roces -. Anda, déjame, y luego me lo puedes hacer a mí.  
- Ya pasan de la una de la madrugada – se quejó, intentando incorporarse.  
- Sólo será un momento – pidió Kôji, haciéndole sentar en el bordillo del reposacabezas.

Él suspiró, resignado. Cuando le vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas con el instrumental necesario, siguió poniendo pegas.

- Encima que tengo poco pelo, te empeñas en quitármelo.  
- Tengo curiosidad por comprobar qué tal te queda – respondió, agitando el bote de gel.

El miedo a recibir algún improbable corte conseguía hacer frente al principio de excitación.

- Tranquilo, por nada del mundo te haría daño precisamente aquí... – comentó Kôji, divertido.

Takuto gruñó, centrándose en analizar más de cerca el cambio de apariencia del vocalista. Entre pasada y pasada de cuchilla sobre su vello púbico, pensó en la única vez que Kôji había reducido tan drásticamente su cabellera.

En esa ocasión, el nuevo look fue reflejo de la situación, de la necesidad imperiosa de destruir su imagen pasada por lo que había ocurrido.

El que ahora mostrase con orgullo aquel cabello azabache, parecía decir bastante sin necesidad de palabras.

_Otro cambio, otra etapa_

El roce metálico en los testículos hizo que diera un respingo.

- ¡Cuidado!  
- Qué sí, no te muevas.

Cuando hubo acabado tras pasarle la alcachofa de la ducha por encima, Kôji se mostró totalmente rendido a los resultados.

- Me encanta – exclamó, mirándole hipnotizado.

Takuto, incómodo por recibir una atención tan focalizada, volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Contento¿Me dejarás ahora irme a dormir?  
- Ya veremos... – murmuró él, apoyando el rostro sobre su abdomen, besando las suaves zonas que acababa de rasurar.

Él dejó de resistirse cuando notó que la sangre se le iba acumulando justo donde no quería, y los labios de Kôji atacaron, aprovechándose de la reacción anatómica.

- Después de esto dormirás como un ángel – aseguró, recorriéndole con la lengua para terminar de provocar la erección.

Takuto cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en los azulejos. El vapor suspendido en el aire se había depositado sobre las pieles de ambos, creando la luz de las velas un brillo sensual. La boca que le apresaba le absorbía, reteniéndole con su cálida humedad, arrancándole gemidos esporádicos.

Él se aplicó, incrementando el ritmo hasta que el sabor de su orgasmo le inundó, haciéndolo desaparecer. Se apoyó en los muslos de Izumi, el cuál recuperaba el ritmo habitual de respiración, en un estado de sopor demasiado intenso como para corresponder.

- Lo dejamos por hoy si me prometes que mañana me harás lo mismo.  
- Sí. Ahora estoy muerto – afirmó él, tanteando para dar con el albornoz.  
- ¿Y me dejarás grabarlo en video?

Takuto se incorporó, empezando a retirar los restos de espuma con el esponjoso tejido.

- ¿Para aumentar tu colección de "pelis x?  
- Claro. Así no te echaré tanto de menos cuando estés fuera.

Y mientras Izumi, dándolo por un caso perdido, se metió desnudo bajo las sábanas una vez seco para caer dormido casi al instante, Kôji trataba de bajar la "emoción" de su cuerpo a base de golpes de agua fría, sabiendo que el premio que a cambio le esperaba bien merecía la pena.


	15. Capítulo 15: Triunvirato

**Capítulo 15: Triunvirato**

Shon-ji seguía las instrucciones a través de la conversación telefónica, permaneciendo sentada sobre sus rodillas en una postura perfecta. Sus ojos parecían vacíos, ocultos al igual que el resto de su persona en un oscuro rincón de la habitación.

- Entendido – dijo en coreano, apagando el móvil como una autómata.

Los pasos eran sencillos. El tiempo que había pasado viviendo en la mansión de los Nanjo le había servido para estudiarles y conocer el entorno, encontrando la ruta ideal para desaparecer sin dejar rastro en cuanto su misión estuviese cumplida.

Se ajustó una última vez el kimono. Sus ágiles pies se deslizaron por las dependencias, atravesando el pasillo que separaba su dormitorio del de Nadeshiko.

No se apreciaban signos de actividad en el resto de la planta. Cuando terminó de deslizar los paneles corredizos que hacían de puerta y penetró en la habitación de su maestra, se dijo que los demás presentes debían estar sumidos en un sueño tan reparador como el de ella.

La hermosa heredera del Shinkageryû estaba inmóvil y envuelta en un futón, sin sospechar el peligro que la acechaba. Sus dedos, mortales si sostenían un arma, descansaban entrelazados sobre su busto, esperando el momento idóneo para resucitar.

Shon-ji lamentó tener que ejecutarla. Nadeshiko era demasiado brillante y joven para morir, pero demasiado osada para seguir con vida. Al menos así lo creían en su país de origen.

Por lo mucho que había llegado a apreciarla al margen de los negocios, decidió acabar rápido, sin que el sufrimiento estropeara su exquisito rostro con el rictus del horror.

Silenciosa, se aproximó hasta quedar sobre ella, sentándose suavemente sobre su abdomen. La contempló, dominando sus nervios para que el renombre que como asesina a sueldo había logrado no se desquebrajara; pero justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe que le supondría una fortuna, la japonesa demostró por qué no la habían relegado de la enseñanza de las artes en pro de las generaciones futuras.

Nadeshiko la agarró con firmeza de las muñecas y rotó sobre su eje, derribándola y posándose sobre ella. Antes de que Shon-ji pudiera reaccionar la había apresado contra el suelo, inmovilizándola con las piernas. Sus pechos se presionaban en un roce tan íntimo como la intensa mirada que la guerrera profirió, haciendo que Shon-ji enmudeciera.

Sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos puntos minúsculos cuando Nadeshiko acercó el rostro al suyo, quedando finalmente unidas en un beso sin retorno. El calor de sus suaves labios posados en los suyos y la fragancia que manaba de su cuerpo le marearon, dejándola sumida en un total estado de shock.

Sólo el ápice de frialdad que seguía reinando en su confusa psique hizo que se esforzara en no hacer movimientos delatadores, y que el tacto gélido de la daga que ocultaba entre sus ropas no resultara evidente.

- ¿Era esto lo que venías buscando?

Fracasada en su empeño, a Shon-ji no le quedó otro remedio que responder afirmativamente, en aras de no tirar por la borda la misión. Sin embargo, sus dudas no hicieron sino incrementarse cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, y sintió el roce de su lengua buscando la suya, puesto que en ese momento una parte de ella no mentía.

Nadeshiko sabía lo que su discípula trataba de ocultar. Sin embargo, podía ver en el fondo de sus penetrantes ojos la chispa de la pasión. Desde que la viera por primera vez había divagado con la idea de su cuerpo menudo yaciendo con el suyo, ofreciéndose fragante y sin reservas, como el de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido desde que se marchara de Tokio.

En ellas había encontrado el consuelo que su esposo le había negado cuando el interés carnal desapareció. Intimar con un hombre era una experiencia instintiva que proporcionaba un placer intenso aunque breve, mas no podía compararse a la entrega de otra igual, sin consecuencias ni temores adjuntos que inhibieran en el despliegue de las sensaciones.

Shon-ji hizo el ademán de resistirse cuando le abrió el kimono, pero Nadeshiko acalló la leve queja acariciando sus senos hasta que éstos se endurecieron, pellizcando los pezones oscuros y abultados, arrancándole un gemido.

- Déjame ser también aquí tu mentora – susurró, deleitándose con la visión de su piel blanquecina.

La deseaba, con la misma intensidad con la que todos los restantes miembros de su familia se habían obsesionado en algún momento de sus vidas con otro ser del mismo sexo. ¿Sería esa bisexualidad innata de los Nanjo una maldición transmitida con los lazos de sangre, o una bendición adjunta a sus bellezas andróginas?

La dulzura con la que la trató se mezclaba con la firme decisión de sus movimientos, resultante de saber dónde debía interferir para que aquel cuerpo magistral se doblegara al gozo. Deslizó la mano por debajo el tejido que aún la cubría, sintiendo el calor del vello humedecido, explorándola, introduciendo los dedos en su palpitante interior.

Cuando ella misma estaba al límite de su resistencia, se tumbó a su lado, tomando la mano de Shon-ji para que le hiciera lo mismo, invitándola a empaparse de su deseo, arrancándole jadeos y suspiros acallados con más y más besos.

La coreana se dejó caer en aquella espiral de la que sabía que no iba a salir, y mientras se retorcía en pleno orgasmo, tratando de corresponder de igual manera a su nueva amante, se olvidó por unos segundos del monumental error que había cometido, sintiendo que Nadeshiko se había proclamado ganadora al retrasar la muerte que inconscientemente estaba esperando.

**- 2 -**

Como cada día desde hacía algo más de dos semanas, Derek abandonó las instalaciones de la escuela privada en medio de un enjambre de estudiantes de todas las edades. Las campanas anunciaron el final de las clases, y la última hora de sol de la tarde invitaba a olvidarse del colegio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme, de corte formal aunque colorista, a la usanza de la mayoría de los centros educativos británicos, y sostenía la mochila por su asa con la mano izquierda, dejando la otra libre para que, según lo acostumbrado, Hideki se aferrara a ella en cuanto le viese llegar.

Éste le esperaba junto a las verjas de las canchas deportivas, echando a correr entusiasmado cuando le distinguió. Pese a que le gustaba sentirse importante para aquel chiquillo de ojos rasgados, no había sido precisamente un día discernido, notándose en su expresión apagada.

- ¡Hola, Derek! – saludó, cogiéndole los dedos con fuerza y empezando a caminar hacia la salida - ¿Hoy nos recoge Takuto?  
- Sí – respondió, puesto que sus respectivos responsables se alternaban para ir a buscarles.

Hideki desplegó una enorme sonrisa. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta principal del colegio tras atravesar los jardines, el futbolista hizo sonar el claxon del coche para que fueran hasta allí. Derek se encargó de abrir la puerta de atrás del vehículo, ayudando al pequeño a encaramarse.

- ¡Hola campeón! – exclamó, achuchándolo por el hueco que había entre los asientos delanteros.

Derek le puso las sujeciones una vez le hubo sentado en su silla especial, abrochándose él también el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – preguntó Izumi esta vez al chico, mirándole a través del espejo mientras metía la primera marcha.  
- Bien – se apresuró a responder, disimulando su aplomo.

Durante el trayecto que separaba la escuela de su casa, Hideki no dejó de parlotear acerca de todo lo que había visto, hecho y aprendido, arrancándole risas al conductor y permitiéndole al otro niño descentrar el protagonismo.

Serika les estaba esperando en la calle, recién llegada de la oficina. Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, con promesas de pasar juntos el fin de semana tras el partido, poniendo Takuto finalmente rumbo a su domicilio cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Activó las luces de los faros y se mostró comprensivo, tratando de romper la barrera formada por su gesto ausente.

- Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa que te pase¿verdad?

Él miraba por la ventana, distrayéndose con la gente que paseaba por los barrios colindantes, repletos de casas terreras de creciente dimensión.

- Sí.  
- Estás muy callado. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo en clase?

Derek procedió a desvelar el misterio sin dejar de observar lo que había más allá del cristal.

- Uno de mi clase dice que vivo con dos maricas.

Takuto se quedó helado. Sabía por experiencia propia que la sinceridad de los críos podía llegar a ser hiriente, en especial cuando los titulares de prensa y las fugaces grabaciones emitidas por televisión no hacían sino avivar los comentarios oídos de boca de sus padres.

Se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kôji, suponiendo que llevaba razón y que debía tratar con naturalidad los temas que bajo su juicio eran de lo más comprometedores.

_... deberías hacerlo, o te estarás adjudicando la etiqueta de "huidizo"_

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
- Roger Hewggins.

Y recurriendo a la contestación que seguramente el vocalista habría soltado sin dudar, respondió a la par que torcía a la derecha en su calle.

- Pues mañana le dices que él vive con dos heteros, a ver qué responde.  
- ¿Qué es un hetero?

Accionó la apertura de la puerta del garaje con un pequeño control remoto, girándose para mirarle a los ojos mientras le explicaba.

- Pues un hombre que vive con una mujer, o al revés. Seguro que ese Roger no tiene ni idea y se queda con un palmo de narices.

Derek rió suavemente, comprendiendo la táctica.

- ¿Y por esa tontería estabas triste? – retomó, metiendo el coche dentro y distinguiendo entre la penumbra la silueta de Titán.  
- Es que lo dijo como un insulto, y no quiero que os insulten.  
- Y yo no quiero que dejes de sonreír por lo que digan los demás. No les hagas caso¿vale? - Vale – afirmó, abandonando su asiento para recibir los lametones de bienvenida del perro.

Izumi jugueteó con ellos un rato, antes de indicar que debían entrar para aprovechar las horas antes de ir a dormir. Mientras Derek se daba una ducha y él empezaba a preparar la cena, le dio bastantes vueltas al dichoso comentario.

Le seguía resultando tan curioso como lamentable que la gente mostrara tanto interés por juzgar a los demás en función de con quién se acostaba cada cuál, o lo que era peor, con quién se decidía mantener un compromiso estable de convivencia. A esas alturas de su relación, tal y como afirmaría el propio Kôji, las habladurías "le resbalaban", pero le dolía que pudiesen afectar al niño.

Poco más que ser comunicativo podía hacer, dándole así a entender que en el mundo había personas de todo tipo, hasta las que hacían de la intolerancia su escudo protector.

Sacó las gambas que había puesto a descongelar por la mañana, encendiendo la placa de vitrocerámica. Derek llegó al poco, poniendo los libros sobre la barra de la cocina para acompañarle mientras terminaba los deberes que tenía pendientes.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo – le dijo el capitán del Chelsea mientras ponía agua a hervir.  
- ¿El qué?  
- ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto¿De vivir con nosotros en vez de con "dos heteros"?

Derek dejó aparcado momentáneamente el libro, pensando.

- Prefiero estar aquí.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – replicó.  
- Porque Kôji y tú os lleváis bien. Las otras personas con las que vivía a veces se peleaban y se gritaban. - Es normal que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien discutas de vez en cuando – añadió, restándole importancia a los malos ambientes en los que había recalado en anteriores acogimientos, y rememorando los violentos encontronazos en los que ellos se habían visto envueltos en el pasado.

Derek apoyó la barbilla en la mano mientras le observaba cocinar.

- Pero es distinto. Kôji te quiere mucho, siempre está hablando de ti cuando no estás.  
- ¿Ah, sí?

Asintió con la cabeza, notando el futbolista que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

Centrándose en seguir pelando marisco, Takuto se dispuso a ser más sincero que nunca al describir exactamente lo que sentía, ahora que el implicado no estaba presente.

- Bueno... Kôji es mi mejor amigo – le contó -. Supongo que para querer de verdad a alguien, ante todo tiene que ser eso.  
- Yo no le daría un beso en la boca a mi mejor amigo – protestó Derek, haciendo que Takuto se sonrojara aún más.  
- Me refería a que si no lo pasas bien y confías en la persona a la que quieres¿de qué sirve? Y con los amigos es así¿no?  
- Sí – respondió, empezando a comprender.

Una vez resueltas sus dudas al respecto y disueltas las penas adjuntas, Derek pasó a confesarle las otras que arrastraba desde hacía varios días.

- También se burlan de mis aparatos.  
- ¿De los audífonos? – exclamó.

Él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

Takuto se limpió las manos bajo el grifo, secándoselas. Se sentó a su lado en uno de los taburetes circulares, hablándole con complicidad.

- No es tu culpa que tengas ese problema para oír, y con ellos ahora escuchas mejor¿no?  
- Sí.  
- Entonces ignórales, y nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

La mirada azulada del niño le dio pie a ponerle un ejemplo que, esperó, le calara hondo.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?  
- Vale.  
- Hace muchos años tuve un accidente de coche. Me dijeron que no podría volver a andar, y que no jugaría al fútbol nunca más.

Derek, asombrado, vertió un montón de preguntas al respecto.

- ¿Y tenías que moverte en una silla de ruedas?  
- Claro. No podía mantenerme de pie sin ayuda.  
- ¿Te dolió?  
- Lo que más me dolía era que nadie creyese que volvería a jugar. Pero yo sabía que lo conseguiría, así que pasé de los demás y me esforcé, y conseguí hacer mi sueño realidad: estar en un gran equipo.  
- ¿Y Kôji tampoco lo creía? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Takuto sonrió dulcemente, continuando aquel diálogo que no hacía sino conectarles aún más.

- Él sí, era el único. Kôji también ha hecho lo que parecía imposible. ¿No te acuerdas de su brazo de mentira? Pues quería grabar un disco de piano y lo hizo, aunque casi nadie sabe que lo pasó fatal.

Derek reflexionó, extrayendo del relato los puntos que podía aplicarse a sí mismo.

- Me gusta oír como ahora, aunque algunos se mofen.  
- Pues ya está – aseguró -. Trabaja duro y llegarás a todo lo que te propongas.

Él sonrió ampliamente, animado por sus palabras. Izumi retomó lo que había dejado a medias, y él alzó de nuevo el lápiz, releyendo el enunciado del problema que no lograba resolver. Cuando los minutos pasaron sin saber por dónde abordarlo, interrumpió con algo de timidez al futbolista.

- No entiendo este ejercicio...

Takuto se acercó, dejando que la pasta se fuera cociendo. Se situó a su lado, echando un vistazo de pie.

Aunque como estudiante había sido más aplicado que notorio, nunca había suspendido una asignatura. Sin embargo, tantos años transcurridos desde que terminara el bachillerato, y en especial el haber cursado materias mucho más avanzadas, hicieron que aquel grado elemental se le antojara un jeroglífico.

- ¿Te parece si continúas con los otros y cuando llegue Kôji le preguntas? A él se le dan mejor las _mates_ que a mí.  
- Vale – respondió, empezando a resolver las tiradas de multiplicaciones.

Y mientras Takuto seguía centrado en terminar la receta de su hermana, la paz de la casa se terminó cuando el cantante irrumpió recién llegado del estudio de grabación, como si fuese un huracán en medio de una apacible playa del Caribe.

- No quiero volver a ver una mesa de mezclas en un par de meses – anunció desde el recibidor, colgando su abrigo de la pared.  
- ¿Ya habéis terminado el disco? – contestó Izumi.

Él se les unió en la cocina, agradeciendo la acogedora temperatura que reinaba en la casa; afuera, ya casi en noviembre, hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

- Nosotros sí, ahora depende de los de post-producción – dijo, sentándose junto a Derek y mirándole fijamente -. Si en el futuro te da por ser cantante, sólo espero que en tu época la industria de la música sea menos peñazo.  
- Qué exagerado eres. No le hagas caso, adora quejarse – dijo Takuto, guiñándole un ojo.  
- Yo quiero ser veterinario – afirmó el chiquillo, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues para eso hay que estudiar muchas matemáticas... – apuntó el cocinero a modo de indirecta.

Derek desvió la mirada hacia el vocalista, señalando con el dedo el problema en cuestión.

- ¿Me ayudas a resolverlo? Takuto dice que se te dan mejor las mates que a él.

Kôji, inflado de orgullo, se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz.

- Es que los músicos tenemos mente aritmética - comentó, leyendo en voz alta y pidiéndole el lápiz para llevar el enunciado al papel -. Si no sabes cuánto vale el perímetro, entonces lo llamas X, pero como te dicen que es igual a...

Derek asentía, sin perderse detalle de la clase particular. Takuto desviaba la atención de vez en cuando hacia la mesa, encontrando surrealista y encantadora la estampa de verles a los dos enfrascados en las cifras. Apagó el fuego, pidiendo un poco de colaboración.

- Luego seguís con eso, hay que poner la mesa.  
- Y todo por no contratar a una asistenta – rezongó la estrella del rock.

Derek sacó los salvamanteles de un cajón, desenvolviéndose tras haberse familiarizado con el ambiente.

- Nada que no podamos hacer nosotros – afirmó Takuto, dado que prefería encargarse personalmente de las tareas domésticas antes que meter extraños en casa.  
- Claro, claro... – respondió Kôji.

Cuando se acercó a sacar los vasos de la encimera, aprovechó para situarse junto a Izumi y robarle un beso. Él le dio un codazo, divertido por su estrategia.

- Por mucho que me adules no te voy a poner más – dijo, sirviendo en los platos.  
- Pero me muero de hambre... – rogó él, sin despegar la vista de los apetecibles tallarines.  
- Es que Takuto cocina muy bien – afirmó el crío.

Kôji se giró, como si hubiese vaticinado una catástrofe.

- ¿Bromeas¡Es el mejor cocinero del mundo! Nadie le hace sombra.  
- De acuerdo, te echaré más gambas a ti... aunque no debería, no te hace falta seguir creciendo – cedió.

Derek rió, imaginándose a un Kôji todavía más alto golpeándose contra el techo de la cocina.

- Sería un gigante compitiendo contigo a ver quién come más – replicó, mencionando al insaciable apetito del delantero.

Se sentaron los tres en torno a la barra, enseñándole al chico cómo manejar correctamente los palillos, surgiendo más risas. En medio de la velada, Takuto pensó que si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo, la primera entrevista mensual de control por parte de los asistentes sociales no podría ser negativa.

**- 3 -**

Desde que abrieran la escuela de artes marciales no habían dejado de llegar nuevos alumnos. Tatsuomi daba indicaciones, y los quince jóvenes que ese día tenía a su cargo repetían los movimientos de espada, formando hileras paralelas.

El cortar de la madera al aire llenaba el jardín de sus característicos silbidos, añadidos a ello los jadeos sofocados de esfuerzo de los aprendices, cuyas frentes perladas en sudor evidenciaban el cansancio tras doscientas repeticiones.

Se detuvo para contemplar al segundo de la última fila. Desde una discreta posición, Yugo imprimía vigor a su espada, reflejando sus ojos una concentración extrema. Sus cabellos oscuros se mecían, adhiriéndose a su cuello por la humedad que brotaba de la piel.

Podía sentir el fuego proveniente de Izumi cada vez que se fundía con el cuerpo de Hotsuma. Él satisfacía sus deseos con una pasión desbocada, casi violenta. Sabía que su guarda daría la vida por él sin pensarlo, pero sus dientes apretados y sus ojos cerrados cuando pasaba la noche en su alcoba le decían que no era en él en quién pensaba.

¿Qué tendría Yugo para haber robado parte de la fría entereza que caracterizaba al joven Kurauchi? Se moría de ganas por descubrirlo.

- Por hoy es suficiente – proclamó -. Recoged el dôjo y marchaos, mañana entrenaréis por parejas.

Los alumnos asintieron, disimulando que sus manos repletas de ampollas agradecían que la sesión hubiese llegado a término. Cuando se disponía a partir con el grupo, el pequeño de los Izumi recibió un reclamo que se lo impedía.

- Sería un honor para mí que aceptaras compartir una taza de té.

Él le miró. Desde que desvirgara a Hotsuma había dejado de verle como a un maestro. Ni siquiera le consideraba ya como alguien con el que tenía un vínculo de parentesco. Tan sólo le parecía un déspota, tan atractivo y fascinante que el espectro de su cuñado se debilitaba pese a estar siempre presente.

- De acuerdo.

A lo lejos, el encargado de la enseñanza en lucha les observaba mientras los alumnos practicaban llaves. Los ojos negros de Hotsuma se cruzaron con los suyos, pareciendo hablarle desde su silencio.

- Por aquí, por favor – pidió Tatsuomi, comenzando a andar hasta sus aposentos privados.

Yugo le siguió, secándose la frente con la manga del kimono. La mansión era refinada, el entorno perfecto para un habitante con el porte de su dueño legítimo.

- Has hecho grandes progresos. De continuar así, te someteremos al examen de primer dan en breve.  
- ¿Por qué le humillaste así? – preguntó Yugo con dureza, deteniéndose en seco una vez estuvieron a solas.

Tatsuomi esbozó una pérfida sonrisa.

- ¿Humillarle? – repitió, tomando asiento y poniendo a calentar la bebida en una tetera de latón – Es un punto de vista interesante, sin duda alguna.

Él se arrodilló en frente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Estaba notoriamente enfadado.

- ¡Me dijo que le habías ordenado que se acostara conmigo para "formarse"¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así¡Él debería haberse entregado a quién decidiera, no por obligación!

Tatsuomi sirvió la infusión en dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Y a quién crees que habría elegido?

Yugo se quedó sin respuesta. Se quedó mirando la taza, con el humeante té de jazmín envolviendo sus sentidos.

- ¿A mí, tal vez? – insistió Nanjo.  
- Él te ama – afirmó -. Es lo más lógico.

Tras dar el primer sorbo a su té, el hijo de Hirose aportó matices de gris a aquella declaración de blancos y negros.

- Nuestro vínculo es tan potente como el de la sangre. Nacimos destinados el uno al otro, y moriremos de igual manera. En efecto nos amamos, pero es un amor libre, basado en la lealtad, no en el cerco. Y aunque su devoción permanece intacta, he notado que algo le hace mirar a otra dirección, y ese algo... eres tú.

Yugo le miró, atónito.

- ¿Insinúas que Hotsuma se ha enamorado de mí?  
- Yo no lo proclamaría de esa guisa; más bien diría que entre el odio y el amor hay una línea muy fina.  
- ¿Me odia entonces? – insistió, confundido.  
- Ambas cosas – apuntó Tatsuomi, dando otro sorbo -. Te odia por tu interés hacia mí, pero te ama por lo que propicié que ocurriera entre vosotros.

Yugo recordó el candor del joven cuerpo en su lecho, su férrea voluntad de convertirse en un digno amante, las reacciones espontáneas, el placer otorgado...

Agitó la cabeza, luchando por evadirse de dichos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
- Nada que no quieras tú – dijo Tatsuomi, resonando su voz grave en la intimidad de la sala.

Se terminó la bebida, pese a que Yugo prácticamente no la había tocado.

- Sé que estás muy unido a tu hermano.  
- No metas a Takuto en esto – se apresuró a casi amenazar.  
- No tengo ninguna intención de utilizar la figura de mi tío para chantajearte – aclaró.

Tatsuomi rompió su noble postura, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y aproximándose hacia él, apoyando parte de su peso sobre una mano para rozarle el rostro con la otra, provocándole sensualmente.

- Sólo trataba de insinuar que no has de redimirte. Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse.

Yugo tragó saliva, hechizado por el magnetismo que irradiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Kôji, y a la vez ser tan distinto?

- No me importa que Hotsuma y tú os atraigáis. Así será un intercambio equivalente.  
- ¿... equivalente?

Él acercó los labios a los suyos, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de hablarle, invadiéndole con su cálido y perfumado aliento.

- Sí... porque los dos me atraéis a mí, y sé que yo a ti.

Yugo notó que su corazón latía desbocado. La boca de Tatsuomi seguía aproximándose, incitándole a probar sus mieles como en tantas ocasiones había fantaseado. Sería un beso que desencadenaría irremediablemente en pasos más tórridos. Nuevas imágenes le asaltaron: él yaciendo con Tatsuomi, doblegándole a su voluntad, poseyéndole, como Takuto en la playa cuando le vio con Kôji aquella noche.

Siempre su hermano, siempre Kôji. Siempre ahogándose en los remordimientos.

- No – consiguió decir, esquivando el roce a escasos milímetros.

Se giró hasta quedar de espaldas al joven, recuperando la respiración. Luego, sin mirarle, se dispuso a salir de allí.

Tatsuomi se tumbó de costado, viéndole partir. Izumi había actuado con la nobleza que esperaba, sin decepcionarle. Sabía que cuando consiguiera vencer al debate interno en que se hallaba, acudiría a él.

- Os estaré esperando... a los dos – susurró.

Yugó cerró el panel corredero cuando estuvo fuera de la sala, regresando al exterior con pasos toscos. El aire fresco apaciguó su rabia, tanto o más que la voz que le llamó desde una esquina, con la misma tesitura que emplease en las noches que ambos habían compartido.

- Quiero volver a verte.

No le hizo falta girarse para comprobar que había sido Hotsuma. Apretó los puños, tratando de vislumbrar el momento exacto en el que se había posicionado en medio de ambos, adjudicándose el tercer vórtice del triángulo, aquél sin el cuál la figura no podía existir.

Se detuvo ante él, mirándole a los ojos desde corta distancia. Seguían llevando los majestuosos kimonos negros de entrenamiento, con sus pliegues flotando por los efectos de la brisa. Le respondió con una pregunta aún más directa.

- ¿Por qué?

Hotsuma prescindió de las palabras, tomando su rostro entre las manos para besarle. En un principio quiso impedírselo, mas acabó cediendo, correspondiéndole con ímpetu, entreabriéndose los labios para permitir que el uno explorara al otro.

Y mientras ellos se consumían en tal visceral intercambio, Tatsuomi les observaba entre las sombras. Él era el único que podía hallar satisfacción en aquella escena, puesto que se estaban encaminando justo al punto que pretendía.

**- 4 -**

Aunque había visto por la tele varios partidos celebrados en Stamford Bridge, el centenario estadio del Chelsea, asistir a su primer encuentro en directo resultó ser una experiencia de lo más emocionante para Derek.

Los azules jugaban en casa, y Kôji había logrado convencer al número siete del equipo para llevárselo con él, e ir a recogerle a vestuarios una vez finalizado.

Ambos esperaban a que el árbitro diera inicio al partido de liga, distrayéndose con el sobrecogedor ambiente. Desde la zona de los palcos reservadas a celebridades y designados por los jugadores, el chico escuchaba asombrado el estruendo de la afición, en especial sus cánticos, así como el color que, uniforme, poblaba las gradas.

Kôji permanecía sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Llevaba gafas de sol, como siempre que comparecía en público fuera de asuntos de trabajo. Algunas cámaras de televisión les apuntaban, retratando el momento en el que el archiconocido cantante, el cuál no se perdía ninguno de los partidos locales del capitán, acudía por primera vez con el niño adoptado por ambos.

Derek se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla que tenía ante sí, señalando al césped.

- ¡Ya salen!

Los veintidós titulares hicieron aparición en el campo, desplegándose horizontalmente para saludarse como mandaba el protocolo. Sonrió al distinguir a Takuto portando el brazalete en su brazo derecho, estrechando la mano del otro capitán para elegir cara en la moneda. El azar adjudicó al Chelsea el área izquierda para la primera parte, dándose por iniciado el encuentro.

El griterío de la gente, las ovaciones, aplausos y abucheos ensordecieron las exclamaciones del propio Derek, que no cesaba de seguir los movimientos del delantero. Izumi volaba por el campo, deshaciendo los metros como si no le supusiera esfuerzo. Tan pronto se encontraba apoyando a la defensa como en el ataque, coordinando por un lenguaje de gestos las tácticas que con el entrenador habían practicado.

El noruego no tardó en salir del banquillo, nervioso. Aunque tenían mucha competición por delante, era el primero en reconocer que las cosas no marchaban como debían en su equipo. La fluidez de juego que había hecho famoso al Chelsea en las últimas temporadas se estaba perdiendo, acusando la estructura central debilidades que se intensificaban a pasos alarmantes.

Los rivales parecía haberles estudiado a conciencia, aproximándose más y más a portería a medida que avanzaban los minutos. Takuto, colérico, hacía lo posible por impedir que el esférico estuviese en posesión de los contrarios.

El único tanto del partido llegó a diez minutos del final. Dorians le dio una patada al poste de la portería tras haberlo encajado, lamentándose por haber rozado prácticamente el cuero del balón. Izumi le gritó que no se diera por vencido, insuflando a los demás un poco de su coraje vencedor.

- ¿A qué estáis esperando¡Romped las barreras de una vez! - ordenó, esquivando a todos aquellos que pretendían derribarle para que no alcanzara el área.

Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero cuando se zafaba de sus perseguidores sin caer en un fuera de juego, no le llegaban balones o las ocasiones que él mismo iniciaba no terminaban de desarrollarse.

En el último minuto de descuento una de las principales razones de esa sequía goleadora se hizo evidente. Takuto esquivó la entrada del defensa, situándose con rapidez a la izquierda, en un ángulo perfecto para disparar a escuadra. Vio al medio campista aproximarse por la derecha con el balón, estando en posición idónea para servirle el pase del empate.

- ¡Hatton! – gritó, esperando tener la pelota entre los pies en cuestión de segundos, preparándose para chutar.

Pero en lugar de hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaba, su compañero disparó él mismo, siendo interceptado sin dificultad por el portero.

Los seguidores se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, gesto que repitió el entrenador. Los tres chirriantes pitidos del silbato indicaron el final del partido con una derrota local.

Izumi se quedó quieto en su puesto con las manos en las caderas, sumido en un trance. Sus ojos parecían dos brasas ardiendo, capaces de quemar las redes de la portería en los que estaban fijados.

Derek le miraba preocupado, sintiendo el roce de Kôji.

- Ven, vamos a esperarle.

Asintió, caminando a su lado entre la gente, introduciéndose en los laberintos internos de Stamford.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios, los jugadores ya se encontraban dentro, recibiendo una reprimenda por parte del máximo responsable del juego del equipo. Muchos aguantaban cabizbajos la bronca, asimilando la parte correspondiente de culpa.

- ¡Hemos ensayado hasta la saciedad las tácticas, y volvemos a cometer el mismo error! – bramó Schölt -. ¿Dónde está el espíritu, es que os habéis dormido en los laureles?

Takuto permanecía de pie apoyado en los azulejos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuando nuevos alaridos fueron proferidos en particular a uno de sus compañeros, su disgusto se intensificó.

- ¡Hatton¿En qué estabas pensando? – prosiguió el entrenador, centrándose en el susodicho.  
- Estaba en mejor posición – se defendió él.

Algunos bufaron por lo bajo, encontrando el argumento poco convincente. En lo que respectaba al noruego, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

- Espero que la jornada de descanso de mañana os sirva para reflexionar. No consentiré que se vuelva a dar esta imagen, somos los campeones nacionales, no unos recién ascendidos de categoría.

Tras eso abandonó el vestuario, dejando libertad a sus hombres para cambiarse y partir cada uno a sus hogares. Nadie habló en las duchas, ni siquiera para comentar lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando se hubo vestido en su taquilla y comprobó de refilón que el jugador llegado de Francia también estaba preparado, Takuto se dirigió hasta la pequeña habitación anexa, utilizada por los utileros para almacenar material deportivo.

- Eric, acompáñame un momento – pidió sin sutileza.

Hatton, de mala gana, se incorporó y le siguió bajo la atenta mirada de los restantes jugadores. Aunque todos estaban deseando marcharse, no se movieron, esperando escuchar algo de la conversación pese a haberse cerrado la puerta.

Ya solos en el cuarto, el japonés le miró a los ojos con la intención de llegar al fondo del asunto.

- ¿Estás evitando darme juego en el campo por alguna razón en especial?

El medio no le respondió. Cuando Takuto hizo ademán de acercarse, reaccionó con violencia, apartándose.

- No me toques. Los tíos como tú me dais asco.

Él se quedó de piedra. Cuando Kôji se lo insinuó le pareció que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, pero al ver ahora esa mueca de desprecio pintada en su cara constató que por lo menos alguien dentro de su propio equipo no parecía sentirse lo que se decía _cómodo_ con los pormenores de su vida privada.

Izumi permaneció donde estaba. Si aquellas cuatro paredes hubiesen podido hablar, habrían afirmado que nadie a lo largo de la vida del club había expresado mejor lo que implicaba pertenecer a sus filas.

- Dicen que la Premiere League es el mejor campeonato de fútbol que existe – empezó -. Puede que no tenga las mejores instalaciones, ni a las grandes súper estrellas, pero los expertos coinciden unánimemente. ¿Sabes por qué?

Hatton seguía mudo, sin inmutarse. Takuto prosiguió, y el tono de su voz fue cobrando intensidad a medida que el discurso avanzaba.

- Porque sus equipos son más que instituciones deportivas. Son el alma de las ciudades y el país, y los pocos que llegan a disputarla lo hacen asimilando una responsabilidad: la de darlo todo por los colores.

Su enfado se hizo notorio, tornándose prácticamente un grito lo que estaba haciéndole entender. Que no le aceptara en lo personal le era indiferente. Lo que como capitán no podía tolerar, es que estuviese perjudicando al equipo por causas completamente ajenas a las profesionales.

- Estar en el Chelsea implica desvivirse por la afición¡lo único que vale es la victoria, y para ello nos tenemos que apoyar en los compañeros¡Un jugador de clase, aunque piense que el que corre a su lado es la peor escoria que puede existir, siempre vela por el interés colectivo!

Y para rematar su alegato, Takuto hizo una breve pausa, durante la cuál Hatton se sintió realmente intimidado por la furia que expresaban sus brillantes ojos.

- ¡Así que si no eres capaz de darlo todo por tu equipo, ten la dignidad de rescindir tu contrato! Hay cientos de jugadores que se dejarían la piel por estar donde tú ahora.

Tras ello Izumi abandonó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, dirigiéndose directamente a la zona que le correspondía en los bancos para tomar su bolsa y marcharse. De camino a la salida de vestuarios notó que algunas manos amistosas le apretaban el hombro. No se molestó en verificar a quiénes pertenecían, le bastaba con saber que muchos de sus compañeros le apoyaban.

Cuando Hatton salió al pasillo, vio a su capitán de espaldas restándole importancia a la derrota para avivar los ánimos de su hijo adoptivo. Al elevar la vista, se topó con algo que le produjo escalofríos: Kôji le miraba fríamente, con indiferencia.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó su mujer, aburrida de tanto esperar.

Lo último que el mediocampista vio antes de partir por el lado contrario del pasillo fue la mano del cantante, entrelazándose a la de su compañero de equipo mientras ambos partían con el niño.

Y antes de irse él mismo con su esposa, se cuestionó por una milésima de segundo si todas sus convicciones y prejuicios realmente tenían una base sólida en la que fundamentarse.


	16. Capítulo 16: Preparativos

**Capítulo 16: Preparativos**

Takuto se desveló cuando un tenue rayo de luz le alcanzó desde la ventana. Calculó que debían ser algo más de las seis, a juzgar por la claridad mortecina con que amanecía Londres cerca del invierno.

Kôji seguía abrazado a su cuerpo tras haber permanecido así prácticamente toda la noche. No era que le incomodase, pero el carecer de espacio para moverse, y sobre todo que el cantante no se le hubiese insinuado en las dos últimas veladas, le parecía de lo más extraño.

Cuando le escuchó hablarle al oído supo el por qué.

- Me encuentro mal...

Izumi se giró. Llevaba tumbado en la cama de costado varias horas, con el portentoso brazo de Kôji estrechándole la cintura. Se apoyó en su codo para incorporarse, tocándole la frente.

- Tienes fiebre – dijo, tras comparar su temperatura con la tuya -. ¿Te has resfriado?

Él emitió un murmullo, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

- Llevo así varios días, pensé que se me quitaría solo – confesó.

Siguió palpando su cuello y parte del pecho, comprobando que efectivamente debía tener algunas décimas.

- Te traeré una aspirina.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse para ir a la cocina tocaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Unos segundos después Derek se asomaba por la rendija, distinguiéndoles en medio de la penumbra.

- ¿Estáis despiertos? – preguntó por lo bajo.  
- Sí. ¿Qué te pasa?

El niño se acercó a la cama, arrastrando los pies y buscando directamente la atención de Takuto.

- Me duele la cabeza...

Kôji aprovechó que el solicitado estaba pasándole el mismo reconocimiento básico para tambalearse hasta el cuarto de baño. El futbolista había verificado que el chiquillo también tenía fiebre cuando un alarido cercano les asustó, quedándose mirando ambos hacia el servicio.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué demonios ocurría, el vocalista encendió la luz de la habitación, deslumbrándose ellos. Se subió a la cama, señalándose el rostro como si hubiese vaticinado el fin del mundo.

- ¡Mi cara!

Takuto le miró primero a él, y luego a Derek. Los dos tenían la piel salpicada de pequeñas manchas rojizas, unos síntomas que le resultaban excesivamente familiares.

- Kôji¿no pasaste la varicela de niño?

Él, desesperado, se subió la manga de la camisa del pijama, comprobando que tenía más y más ronchas.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa¡¡Me pasaba el día dando golpes con una espada!!

Al tirar de la goma del pantalón y echar un vistazo por dentro se dejó caer sobre el lecho, dramatizando.

- Mi carrera se ha acabado...

Takuto metió al niño en la cama, tapándole con la manta y levantándose para ir a coger el teléfono móvil.

- Eres un batalla... pero si es una enfermedad de lo más común – le regañó.  
- ¿Adónde vas?  
- A llamar a Shibuya, debe estar despierto. Con un poco de suerte igual puede pasarse por aquí antes de ir al trabajo.

Se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras esperaba a los tonos de la línea, respirando tranquilo cuando le respondieron.

- ¡Sí que te has levantado temprano hoy! – exclamó Katsumi a modo de saludo.  
- Perdona por molestarte – se disculpó -. ¿Puedes venir a casa? Tengo "dos ejemplares de estudio" para ti. - ¿Dos? – preguntó, divertido.  
- Sobre todo el grande. Por mí puedes llevarte su cuerpo y donarlo a la ciencia.

Kôji puso cara larga, sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a él.

- Vale, en quince minutos estoy ahí.  
- Gracias.

Takuto colgó. Por muchos años que pasasen, Shibuya parecía estar siempre disponible para sacarle de los apuros.

Se sentó junto a Derek, mirándole a los ojos y hablándole con suavidad.

- ¿Qué más te notas?  
- Me pica...

Justo cuando Kôji iba a sucumbir a la tentación de rascarse la mejilla, le oyó decir algo que le hizo cambiar radicalmente de idea.

- Pues no las toques. Si es varicela y te rascas, te quedarán cicatrices. - ¿Cicatrices? – repitió el otro adulto, horrorizado.

El delantero trató de distraerlos y poner orden mientras hacía tiempo. No podía saltarse el entrenamiento, así que le quedaba hora y media antes de marcharse a Stamford Bridge.

Los ladridos amistosos de Titán le avisaron de la esperada visita. Bajó a recibir al médico, ofreciéndole una taza de café para compensarle las molestias.

- No te preocupes, en serio – dijo él, restándole importancia -. Luego te la acepto, vamos primero a explorar a los "dos casos".

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Shibuya tuvo que contenerse la risa. Mientras que Derek le miró con ojos de cordero degollado, Kôji apenas podía disimular el bochorno de estar exhibiéndose en semejante estado.

- Bueno, bueno... qué tenemos por aquí... – comentó alegremente, atendiendo primero al chiquillo.

Él ya le había cogido confianza tras las numerosas veces que le había visto dentro y fuera del hospital, así que se dejó hacer por las cuidadosas manos del pediatra.

- ¿Qué decías tú que era? – preguntó Shibuya, poniendo a prueba las deducciones de Izumi.  
- Varicela. Ya la tuve, el último que la pasó fue Yugo cuando tenía la edad de Derek.

Katsumi miró de cerca las pústulas de su viejo camarada, dándole la razón.

- Bingo. Por eso no la has pillado, eres inmune de por vida. No como otro que yo me sé...

Kôji gruñó, yendo al grano.

- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento?  
- Descanso total en casita. En una semana estarás como nuevo.  
- ¿Una semana¡Pero si me voy el viernes a Irlanda!

Takuto negó con la cabeza.

- Te ibas. Cuando bajemos a desayunar llamas a Takasaka y que cancele los planes.

El niño estornudó. Se le notaba alicaído por el malestar general.

- Esto es como la gripe. Puedes calmar los síntomas con analgésicos, pero poco más. Mira el lado bueno, no pisarás el cole en una buena temporada – le animó Shibuya.

Izumi se puso de nuevo en marcha, asumiendo que era el único capacitado para sacar aquello adelante. Dado que el chico era bastante menudo y podía cargar con su peso se lo subió a la espalda, anunciando que la comitiva se trasladaba.

- Tú también para abajo, al salón.  
- Pero si se está más cómodo aquí... – protestó Kôji.

Takuto suspiró, reuniendo paciencia. El músico refunfuñó un par de veces antes de envolverse en una bata y descender con los demás, acampando en el sofá.

- Qué mérito tienes, Taku – aseguró Katsumi, bebiendo a sorbos rápidos el café.  
- Menos mal que apenas cae enfermo, porque se pone de un plasta.  
- Es Kôji. Siempre tiene que dar la nota.

Éste le escuchó, mostrándole el dedo corazón extendido.

Shibuya se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el inocente. Tras comprobar por la hora que no llegaría puntual si no salía de inmediato, su expresión dicharachera se tornó apresurada.

- Me tengo que ir ya. Contrólales la fiebre y que beban mucho líquido. Si observas algo extraño, llámame. A veces en los adultos pueden surgir complicaciones.  
- ¿Y lo de las cicatrices? – preguntó alto Kôji, para que le escuchara desde la puerta.  
- Yo que tú me estaría quieto. A casi nadie le queda secuelas, es cuestión de controlarse – aseguró, guiñándole un ojo a Takuto -. Ciao!  
- Gracias – volvió a decir, esperando a que Katsumi hubo salido por el jardín para cerrar.

De regreso al salón pasó por el armario de los medicamentos, llevando al sofá un termómetro electrónico. Le quitó a Derek uno de los audífonos, introduciendo el sensor del aparato en el pabellón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Genial, ahora la grabación tendrá que retrasarse.  
- No protestes tanto. Taka es productor¿no? Pues déjale hacer su trabajo y que lo reorganice – replicó Izumi, puesto que sus cuchicheos rabiosos no contribuían a mantener la calma.

El termómetro marcó treinta y ocho grados. Se alongó hasta Kôji para hacerle lo mismo, dictando la pantalla digital que prácticamente rondaba igual cifra.

- Os traeré mantas para que os quedéis aquí viendo la tele hasta que vuelva de entrenar¿vale?  
- Y el móvil.

Izumi regresó al poco con lo mencionado, poniéndole el teléfono en la mano para que le dejara en paz.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – le preguntó a Derek, tapándole.  
- No tengo hambre.  
- Tienes que comer algo, o si no todos esos virus se cebarán contigo – insistió, haciéndole cosquillas.

El niño rió, tosiendo antes de darle respuesta.

- Zumo.  
- Vale. ¿Quieres otro?

Kôji, ya con el móvil en la oreja, asintió segundos antes de comunicarle la noticia al manager de la banda.

- Soy yo. Escucha, no puedo ir a rodar a Irlanda. ¿Qué por qué? Pues estoy ardiendo de fiebre en mi casa, con la cara llena de manchas.

Takuto elevó una ceja mientras exprimía las naranjas escuchando la conversación, pensando que al cantante le entusiasmaba exagerar sus desgracias.

- ¿Cómo voy a salir en el clip así? Ni hablar, retrásalo un par de días. ¿Yo qué sé? Si no está disponible encuentra a otro. Adiós.

Kôji colgó, dejando el móvil en la mesita y recostándose sobre los cojines, tapado con la manta hasta la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- El director no tiene otra fecha disponible. Taka me ha preguntado cinco veces si con maquillaje no se podría disimular.  
- Nada de potingues – apuntó Izumi tajante.  
- Bah, que se las arreglen – sentenció el vocalista una vez se hubo olvidado de las complicaciones laborales.

El delantero estuvo con ellos hasta que se le echó el tiempo encima. Acostumbraba a salir de casa con el chándal del equipo puesto, mas prefirió preparar la bolsa a toda mecha y partir directamente al club. Tras verificar que les había dejado a mano lo imprescindible, se dirigió fundamentalmente al músico.

- Sé que estás pachucho, pero échale un ojo.  
- Qué sí, vete ya.  
- Hasta luego, campeón – le dijo a Derek tras comprobar una última vez su estado.

Cuando los dos convalecientes se encontraron solos, Kôji decidió que lo mejor para pasar el rato era hacer zapping, y así descubrir qué emitían en Inglaterra a esas horas en la que normalmente estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- Lo siento – murmuró Derek con pena.  
- ¿Sientes el qué? – respondió él, mirándole.  
- Por mi culpa estás enfermo y no puedes ir a Irlanda. Seguro que te lo contagié yo.

Kôji se quedó K.O. Encontrar el punto de equilibrio entre la sutileza y la sinceridad se le daba francamente mal. Aún así, trató de animarle.

- No es tu culpa, sino mía por no haberla pillado de pequeño como todo el mundo.

Le habló en confianza, consiguiendo que Derek esbozara una sonrisa.

- En el fondo lo hago a posta para que Takuto me cuide. ¿No te encanta cómo se pone cuando va de un lado a otro? Parece que lo están reproduciendo a cámara rápida.

Él rió, divertido por los ácidos comentarios del cantante.

- Pero no se lo digas, que luego se enfada conmigo.  
- Vale.  
- A ver que están poniendo... – suspiró apuntando con el mano a distancia el televisor, pasando de canal.

Informativos matutinos, imágenes de explosiones, mercados bursátiles, insulsos dibujos animados, un documental de animales...

- ¡Deja eso! – exclamó Derek.  
- ¿Quieres ver ballenas? – preguntó mosqueado.  
- No son ballenas, son orcas. Mira, nunca han estado en cautividad porque no tienen la aleta dorsal doblada.

Kôji dejó el mando en la mesa, mirando "las ballenas" no sin cierto estupor por el grado de conocimiento de su canijo compañero de cuarentena.

- ¿Y por qué son negras y blancas?  
- Para camuflarse mejor con el entorno, así las focas no las ven cuando las cazan para comer. Si las miras desde arriba son oscuras para confundirse con el fondo del mar, y desde abajo blancas, por la claridad que viene del cielo – aseguró el chico.

Kôji asintió, poniendo cara de circunstancias cuando el narrador del documental empezó a relatar cómo jugaban con una presa lanzándola por los aires.

- No me gustaría encontrarme una de esas nadando.  
- Es un macho.  
- Ah.

Quitando el que se sintiera súbitamente en inferioridad de condiciones con respecto al crío, creyó ver con claridad que lo que Derek les había afirmado no hacía mucho atrás, el que quería dedicarse de mayor a la fauna, tal vez no era simplemente una habladuría, sino un talento motivado por la pasión con la que parecía abordar el tema.

Entre más y más escenas del National Geographic, Kôji se dijo que daba igual que al chaval no se le dieran muy bien las matemáticas, o que tuviese algunos problemas para seguir el ritmo de las clases tras su incorporación. Si de verdad tenía ese don para la biología, no dejaría que se asfixiara sin salir a la luz.

Era la forma que tenía de llevarle la contraria a su padre ya muerto, y no repetir el esquema que Ryuichiro empleó con él. Una sutil venganza en pro de la libertad.

**- 2 -**

Dave estaba en su apartamento ante el armario, decidiendo qué ropa iba a meter a presión en las maletas. Escuchó el teléfono, tomándolo mientras revisaba la infinidad de chaquetas que colgaban ordenadamente en sus perchas.

- ¿Diga?  
- Tío¿estás haciendo el equipaje?  
- Sí. ¿Y tú?

Liam se acomodó en la silla de su ordenador, masajeándose las sienes y agradeciendo ser tan previsor.

- Pues déjalo, porque no nos vamos.  
- ¿Cómo que no nos vamos?  
- Taka acaba de mandarme un fax con el nuevo plan de producción. Kôji está enfermo, no puede rodar en al menos una semana.

Dave, atónito, se apoyó en el mueble solicitando más datos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene¿Tan grave es?  
- Varicela. Por lo visto se la ha pegado el crío.

El batería, haciendo uso de su campechano sentido del humor, empezó a desternillarse.

- Espera, espera... – rogó, secándose las lagrimillas - ¿Quieres decir que está ahora en su casa, lleno de manchitas como si fuera un dálmata?  
- Algo así. No he hablado directamente con él, pero supongo que sí. Te estoy re-enviando el fax. ¿Podrías escanearlo y pasárselo a él por email?

Dave empezó a guardarlo todo en sus cajones, sin dejar de hablar.

- Ni de coña, iré directamente a dárselo en persona. No me lo pierdo ni por toda la cerveza del reino.  
- Como quieras. Pues nada, he cumplido mi parte, los demás ya lo tienen. Por cierto.  
- ¿Hmmm?  
- Si le sacas una foto te invito a cenar lo que quieras – aseguró el teclista.  
- Trato hecho. ¡Hasta luego! – concluyó, colgando.

Fue hasta su pequeña oficina y esperó a que el fax hubiese terminado de recibir los documentos, duplicándolos con la fotocopiadora adjunta. Tras subirse a su deportivo plateado puso rumbo al domicilio del cantante, tocando al portero automático una vez se halló en frente.

- ¿Quién será? – murmuró Kôji, incorporándose pese a la debilidad acusada y ajustándose la bata rojiza a juego con las zapatillas.

Cuando vio la inconfundible perilla del percusionista en la pantalla, dijo un par de palabrotas en japonés.

- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Vengo a cuidarte, cariñooo – se cachondeó él.

Derek se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá con curiosidad. Desde su posición pudo ver el perfil de Dave en la puerta una vez Kôji le hubo abierto, sin mucha intención de permitirle atravesar el portal.

Al contemplar in situ los efectos de la enfermedad en su rostro, sabiendo de sobra lo quisquilloso que su compañero era en lo que concernía al cuidado de su imagen, el batería estalló en carcajadas, logrando una respuesta contundente por su parte.

- Vete a reírte de tu madre – afirmó, cerrándole de un portazo en las narices.

Tras haberse calmado un poco, Dave tocó a la madera con los nudillos, disculpándose sin demasiada convicción.

- Abre, tío, que vengo a darte el nuevo planning.

Kôji lo hizo de un movimiento rápido. Antes de que le echara a patadas de allí, el batera encontró una excusa para pasar al salón.

- Me dejarás al menos saludar al socio¿no?  
- Anda, entra – gruñó, sabiendo que no podía caer más bajo.

Dave sonrió cuando vio a Derek en el sofá con el mismo grandilocuente sarpullido en la piel.

- ¡Hola colega¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien – respondió, algo más animado tras haberle bajado la fiebre por los efectos de la pastilla.  
- Mi sobrina Gwen también esta mala de esto, debe ser un brote – afirmó.  
- Más te vale que no me lo hayas contagiado tú... – medio amenazó Kôji, quitándole los papeles de las manos al sentarse con ellos.

Los ojeó, pidiéndole un favor al otro músico a cambio de la guasa.

- Tráeme las gafas, están en esa estantería.

Dave se las tendió, procediendo el vocalista a leer en alto los cambios sustanciales.

- Entonces salimos el 20 y pasamos cuatro noches allá. ¿Al final rueda Corbijn?  
- Parece ser que sí. Taka llegó a un acuerdo para hacer también las sesiones de fotos en la misma fecha.

Él asintió. Seria la primera vez en toda su trayectoria que no se sacaría las fotos oficiales de un disco dentro de un estudio cerrado.

- Quedará genial, ya verás. Cuando era crío mi abuelo nos llevaba cerca de allí, las localizaciones son acojonantes.  
- Shhhh – le indicó Kôji por lo bajo para que no dijera tacos delante de Derek.  
- Ups... tú no has oído nada¿ok?

El niño asintió con una sonrisa, mirando las fotos en blanco y negro del dossier. Kôji pasó la página, yendo al apartado que más le urgía.

- Del repertorio de vestuario... nos llevamos el 2 y el 6 – comentó, en referencia a los trajes que se había probado recientemente.  
- Reza para que haga buen tiempo, o te vas a congelar.  
- Más bien para que no falle la luz. Supongo que llevarán unos focos de los que se usan en cine.  
- Ese tío es un genio, nadie consigue mejor textura que él – aseguró Dave, elogiando al director.  
- Lo sé. He visto parte de su trabajo, me interesa comentarle un par de ideas.

Desde que empezara con Angelous se había implicado en cada nueva etapa del grupo, pero aquel disco tenía un significado importante para él. Quería que el mensaje general de las canciones se reforzara con ese videoclip, posiblemente el de más relevancia que habían hecho hasta la fecha, no ya por su desorbitado presupuesto o la arriesgada puesta en escena, sino por lo que expresarían a través de la estética.

- Ya le echaré un vistazo a fondo. Ahora sólo quiero seguir viendo la tele – aseguró, pues estaba hecho polvo.  
- Claro... voy a mandarle un mensaje a Taka para que sepa que ya estás al corriente de los cambios.

Dave sacó su teléfono móvil y, fingiendo que estaba tecleando los caracteres, le sacó una fotografía que habría recorrido el mundo entero de filtrarse en Internet. Afortunadamente no tenía tan mala uva, por lo que quedaría en una pequeña broma interna en el equipo de la banda. Y en una copiosa cena gratis.

- Pues nada, mejor me voy. No hace falta que me acompañes a la salida.  
- Hmmm... – murmuró lo poco de Kôji que asomaba por debajo del edredón.  
- ¡Hasta luego! – le dijo al niño, estrechándole la mano.

Derek se le quedó mirando hasta que se fue. Se podía afirmar que todo lo que rodeaba al vocalista y restantes rockeros llamaba su atención, en especial desde que mejoraran sus capacidades auditivas.

- Kôji¿cómo es hacer un videoclip?

Él sacó la mano de debajo de la manta para tomar un pañuelo, sonándose aparatosamente.

- Pues es como rodar una película en miniatura. Hay que actuar siguiendo un guión y todo eso. - ¿Has hecho muchos?  
- Como unos treinta. ¿Por?  
- Es que nunca he visto uno.

Recurrió a la memoria, creyendo localizar dónde estaban almacenados los dvd's que les habían entregado cuando salieron las primeras tiradas de los oficiales de Angelous a la venta.

- En el mueble, en el estante de arriba, hay un disco con todos nuestros vídeos, por si lo quieres poner.  
- Vale – respondió entusiasmado, yendo a la cocina para coger una silla.  
- ¿No te apetece seguir viendo bichos en la tele?

Derek se subió al taburete y dio con lo indicado, apretando el botón del reproductor para poner el dvd en la bandeja.

- Luego. Muchas cosas de las que dicen las he leído antes.  
- ¿En dónde?  
- En los libros de la biblioteca del orfanato.

Lo puso en marcha, apareciendo en pantalla los citados clips por orden cronológico. El primero que grabaron como banda, pese a haberse realizado con medios más bien modestos, había marcado la línea general que seguirían desde entonces.

Derek se quedó alucinado, pues el Kôji de la tele, cargado de vinilo y sombra de ojos, no tenía mucho que ver con el que estaba desparramado a su lado en el sofá.

- Qué guay – afirmó.  
- ¿Ves la guitarra de Brett? Está fingiendo, no toca en realidad porque no está enchufada. Básicamente es actuar.  
- Eso debe ser difícil. - No te creas. Es más llevadero que cuando actuaba en la tele.

El niño le miró asombrado, descubriendo más de sus facetas a cada minuto que transcurría.

- ¿Y cómo aprendiste a tocar?  
- Por mi cuenta. A mi padre no le gustaba que lo hiciera, así que ensayaba horas y horas para llevarle la contraria – comentó, orgulloso.  
- ¿Por qué no le gustaba?  
- Pues no tengo ni idea, pero me hice famoso antes de que se muriera. Supongo que estaba cabreadísimo conmigo.  
- A mí me gustaría tocar la guitarra...

Él volvió a estornudar.

- Un día te enseño.  
- Vale – respondió feliz, exclamando al señalar a la pantalla cuando salió el segundo video -. ¡Es Takuto!

Kôji reconoció el clip con el que habían saltado al estrellato, el rodado en un cementerio ficticio. Guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de aquel día.

- Míralo bien porque nunca más le verás actuando, lo odia con toda su alma.

La balada siguió adelante, entre esfuerzos sobrehumanos por hacer caso omiso del picor.

- Agh, tengo ganas de restregarme contra las paredes, como el oso de la película esa que ve Hideki.

Derek rió, pillando por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿El libro de la Selva?  
- Esa misma. ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
- Balú.

Supuso que el crío le estaba comparando el susodicho personaje, igual de grande aunque con menos pelo, a juzgar por sus carcajadas. Acabó por reír él mismo, justificándose.

- La fiebre me sienta fatal. Digo estupideces.

Derek no dijo nada, aunque pensaba que era divertido que Kôji, normalmente serio e imponente, mostrara ese lado desconocido para la mayoría de los mortales.

- ¿Cuándo llega Takuto?  
- Espero que antes de que mis tripas empiecen a quejarse. Si me pongo a cocinar hoy, no lo cuento.  
- Puedo hacerlo yo.  
- De eso nada. Tú aquí quieto, si se entera rodará mi cabeza- dijo, sin razonar que la destreza en los fogones del chico debía ser bastante limitada.

Entre más videoclips y alguna que otra pequeña siesta por el sopor pasaron lo que restaba de mañana, esperando ambos ansiosos a que la puerta del salón se abriese y que su salvador hiciera acto de presencia.

_(1) Anton Corbijn: artista holandés de gran reputación en el mundo de la música por sus excelentes trabajos como fotógrafo y realizador. Es autor de las sesiones de fotos de discos tan relevantes como el "Joshua Tree" de U2, habiendo trabajado con infinidad de bandas internacionales. También ha dirigido videoclips para Nirvana y Depeche Mode, encargándose de la escenografía y grabación en directo de dos de las giras de estos últimos: "Devotional" y "Touring the angel". En lo personal, es mi fotógrafo favorito._

** - 3 -**

La mansión Nanjo amaneció al nuevo día con más habitantes de lo acostumbrado. No sólo en su número se encontraba la discrepancia, también en las habitaciones donde habían pasado la noche.

Shon-ji se revolvió entre el calor conservado por las capas del futón, resistiéndose su cuerpo desnudo a salir de la agradable atmósfera. Cuando su vista enfocó vio la soberbia silueta de Nadeshiko sentada de espaldas a pocos pasos de ella. Sus cabellos oscuros caían por sus hombros, resaltando la palidez de su piel.

La voz de la japonesa hablándole en coreano la sobresaltó, disparando los latidos de su corazón.

- Te ha enviado él¿verdad?

Prolongando la mentira, Shon-ji respondió.

- No sé de qué me hablas.  
- Si has estado durmiendo conmigo por ocultarte, no has de seguir haciéndolo. Sé quién eres y a qué has venido – replicó sin moverse.

Ella guardó silencio. Un dolor punzante e insoportable le recorrió, desconcertándola. Nunca antes había pasado por ello, nunca un obstáculo se había interpuesto en su camino.

Pero la piedra que ahora le impedía perderse por la senda y desaparecer, como en otras tantas ocasiones, era una que había estado buscando, siendo revelador el que la hallase justo ahí, con la más letal de sus víctimas potenciales y lo que acarrearía romper unilateralmente el pacto.

- Es cierto – confesó -. Vine aquí para cumplir mi misión a sus órdenes. Debía acabar con tu vida, pero.  
- ¿Pero qué? – inquirió Nadeshiko con dureza.  
- ... me he enamorado de ti.

Ella entonces se giró. Al avanzar a gatas por el tatami para deslizarse entre las mullidas capas del futón, sus pechos ondularon, expectantes al igual que el resto de su ser.

- ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?  
- ¿Confesaría si no fuese verdad? Nunca me había enfrentado a alguien con tu olfato, no soy rival para ti en las armas – aseguró Shon-ji -. Si hay alguien en peligro ahora mismo en esta habitación, soy yo.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, depositándolas sobre su corazón.

- He traicionado la única forma de vida que conozco, y roto el acuerdo que con él firmé. Si eres tú la que nada siente por lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras, te lo ruego: mátame.  
La joven Nanjo la miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas dilatadas no mentían, ni el delicioso rubor que teñía su fina dermis de porcelana.

- No puedes morir – susurró -, has de vivir para completar tu entrenamiento. Sólo si las dos nos aliamos en la batalla podremos hacerle frente cuando llegue para vengarse por haberle abandonado.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nadeshiko la tumbó, recostándose sobre sus formas. El contacto era cálido, tierno y excitante.

- Lucharemos juntas, eliminando a los que se nos interpongan. Mi marido ansiará tanto mi muerte como la tuya. Y cuando aquí se presente, sellaremos con su sangre nuestro amor.  
- ¿Entonces, tú?  
- Desde la primera vez que te vi... – atinó a decir, antes de que las palabras muriesen al unirse sus labios.

Y mientras ellas terminaban de declararse por el vínculo de la pasión, en otro dormitorio no demasiado lejos Yugo se disponía a vestirse, en aras de atender sus responsabilidades familiares.

- ¿Sabe Tatsuomi que he estado aquí? – preguntó, abotonándose la camisa.

Desde el lecho, Hotsuma respondió, contemplándole.

- Sí.  
- No hay secretos entre vosotros.  
- No – volvió a responder con un monosílabo.

El menor de los Izumi trató de contenerse, aunque sin lograrlo. Se movió inquieto hablando con una modulación prudencial de la voz, pues sospechaba que el mencionado podría estar escuchándoles.

- No entiendo de qué va todo esto, me estoy volviendo loco. - ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? – preguntó, incorporándose para encararle.  
- ¡Lo que os traéis entre manos! Un día estás con él, luego me ruegas que me meta en tu cama, y ahora siento como si no tuviese ninguna influencia sobre mis propios actos.

Yugo suspiró, compungido.

- No puedo seguir con esto, lo siento.  
- Ya no puedes echarte atrás.  
- ¿Por qué?

Hotsuma siguió acercándose a él hasta que casi le hubo cubierto con su fisonomía, envolviéndole en su piel morena, rivalizando con la suya.

- Me quieres. Lo leo en tus ojos.  
- No te quiero – se apresuró a decir, examinando inevitablemente su interior.

¿Qué era entonces lo que le inspiraba¿Deseo¿Compasión¿Complicidad?

- Sólo quería saber lo que se siente... con él¿vale? – casi se disculpó, sintiéndose miserable – Yo no.  
- ... no pretendías que ocurriese esto – terminó él.

Entonces supo que Hotsuma llevaba razón. No le amaba, al igual que no amaba a Tatsuomi, pero no podía negar que algo extraño e intangible había surgido entre ambos.

- Yo tampoco lo había planeado – aseguró el guarda, secando la lágrima que se deslizaba por el rostro de Izumi.  
- Si Takuto se enterase... – se lamentó.

Hotsuma pareció sucumbir de pronto al enfado.

- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con tu hermano? - Él ha tenido que pasar por un calvario gracias a la familia a la que sirves. No quiero que vuelva a sufrir.  
- ¿Insinúas que crees que nosotros os haremos daño?

Yugo lo desmintió.

- Perdón, no quería ofenderte. Ni tampoco a Tatsuomi. Es sólo que... esto es demasiado complicado.  
- Involucrarse con un Nanjo no es un juego, supone entregarse en alma y cuerpo, y obtener a cambio una entrega igual o superior. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Por eso es perfecto – sentenció, besándole el cuello.

Yugo suspiró. El roce de sus labios era sumamente erótico.

- Cuando os vi en Londres me parecisteis unos niños a las puertas del mundo de los adultos, pero ahora.  
- Nos has transformado en hombres – terminó él, deslizando los dedos por su camisa abierta.

Yugo se dejó hacer, pasando de maestro a alumno, y de alumno a maestro. En medio de aquella soberbia sala, se dijo que su vida como tal no tenía sentido. ¿De qué valía seguir regentando el negocio de sus padres cuando no le gustaba, o seguir viviendo en su moderno apartamento?

Lo que deseaba era formarse en el Shinkageryû, pasar las duras pruebas y obtener el reconocimiento a su esfuerzo pasando a formar parte de los Nanjo, siendo uno de ellos como estipulaba la tradición, vetada por las anteriores generaciones.

Ese era su lugar, entre aquellos brazos que le rodeaban, preparándose para la noche en que acudiría al reclamo del heredero.

Lo último en que pensó antes de volver a caer enredado entre sus piernas, fue en Takuto, rogando para que su hermano, al que amaba y seguiría amando con devoción hasta el final, pudiera comprenderlo cuando terminara por revelárselo.

**- 4 -**

El capitán del Chelsea, tras una dura jornada preparando el siguiente encuentro de competición y encargándose de dos convalecientes en casa, terminó de preparar la cama supletoria para invitados que con ayuda de Kôji había subido hasta la alcoba.

Dado que no quería estar tan lejos del niño por si se encontraba mal en plena madrugada, Derek pasaría la noche con ellos. Éste se acostó, sonriendo ampliamente al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

- Qué techo tan raro – afirmó, pues seguía la forma del tejado a un agua, forrado de madera.  
- Es que en verdad es un ático, pero nos gustó – le explicó Takuto, arropándole -. ¿Estás mejor? - Sí – respondió él, dispuesto a echarse a dormir.  
- Qué descanses. Despiertamente si necesitas cualquier cosa – concluyó apagando las luces.

El chiquillo se dio la vuelta, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Desde su rincón en la amplia cama de ambos, Kôji esperaba a que le dedicase un poco de atención tras haber acaparado del crío prácticamente toda.

- Estoy bien, aún no me he muerto – murmuró de mala gana.  
- No seas tonto, ya estoy aquí para hacerte mimos – respondió él, tratando de disuadirle.  
- Me encanta estar enfermo para que me digas eso – volvió a murmurar el cantante, acurrucándose sobre su pecho.  
- Si te soy sincero, me has sorprendido. Creí que te carcomerían los celos.  
- ¿Por quién me tomas? No tengo cuatro años, también es mi responsabilidad¿no?

Takuto sonrió, admirando de cerca el mapa de manchas dispersadas por su rostro.

- Lo estás haciendo estupendamente – aseguró -, Derek te adora.  
- Ya será menos... – contestó, apoyando la frente en sus clavículas y buscando calor en su cuerpo, pues la fiebre le daba escalofríos.  
- Y te respeta. Será que intimidas más que yo.  
- Igual nos está oyendo.

Takuto levantó un poco el cuello para comprobarlo, llegando rápido a una conclusión.

- Esta dormido. Pobre, debe estar cansado.

Kôji permaneció en silencio, pensando. Finalmente le contó lo que había estado rumiando durante todo el día.

- Le gustan los animales.  
- Ya lo sé.  
- Me refiero a que le gustan de verdad. Echaron un documental de orcas y empezó a soltarme palabrejas extrañas... creo que deberíamos tomárnoslo en serio.

Izumi depositó los dedos en sus cabellos oscurecidos, peinando mechones.

- ¿En qué sentido?  
- Tiene un don, o una cualidad, como prefieras llamarlo. Mi padre sabía que yo era bueno con la música, pero no me dejaba expresarme. Lo hice de todos modos, pero si me hubiera alentado, quién sabe.  
- A mí nunca me prohibieron jugar al fútbol.  
- Eso es a lo que me refiero – apuntó él -. A incitarle a que siga adentrándose en lo que le gusta, sin agobiarle. Puede que así en el futuro pueda ser algo más feliz si se realiza como persona.

Takuto le miró, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- A ti te han abducido los extraterrestres. ¿Desde cuando eres tan... razonable?  
- Es un consuelo que confíes tanto en mí...

Él le abrazó con fuerza, pues le encantaba esa cara oculta que Kôji poco a poco iba mostrando.

- Claro que confío en ti, idiota. Además, cuento con un as bajo la manga... ahora puedo amenazarte con divorciarme si metes la pata – le chinchó.  
- Eso ha sido muy cruel – afirmó, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sus caricias.

Izumi le dio vueltas a su observación, retomando el diálogo cuando Kôji casi se había quedado dormido.

- Podríamos llevarle a un museo, el de Historia Natural, por ejemplo.  
- ¿El que tiene los fósiles?  
- Sí. Nunca he ido, podría ser interesante.  
- Tanto como las cámaras de los paparazzis.  
- Me da igual la prensa. No voy a dejar de salir por ellos.

El vocalista se acomodó una última vez antes de caer rendido.

- Ese es el espíritu, empiezas a captarlo.

Takuto esbozó una media sonrisa. Aunque tenía más impresiones que compartir, le dejó descansar. Sabía que pasaría la noche con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, pero no le importaba, puesto que ahora que lo había experimentado, velar el sueño de ambos era un privilegio al que no renunciaría.


	17. Capítulo 17: Polémica

_¡Hola! A lo largo del próximo mes de abril no actualizaré el fic con tanta frecuencia como es costumbre. Voy a presentarme a un concurso literiario cuya fecha de entrega máxima es el 11 de mayo, y quiero terminar la novela que tengo a medias para presentarla. Por lo pronto, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 17. Espero que os guste. ¡Saludos!_

**Capítulo 17: Polémica**

Sentado en el set de maquillaje erigido en medio del campo irlandés, Kôji pensaba que si había un buen momento para volver a fumar, era ese. Todo el equipo parecía matar el tiempo antes de empezar a rodar a base de caladas, fundiéndose lentamente el humo con la fría atmósfera de los prados. Sin embargo, tenía una promesa que seguir manteniendo, aunque le supusiera buscar fuerza de voluntad por debajo de las piedras.

Su estilista particular le aplicó los últimos retoques de polvos translucidos, mirándole desde varias perspectivas para comprobar que estaba perfecto. Llevaba un grueso abrigo con el que protegerse mientras permanecía quieto, y su maquillaje era menos barroco que en anteriores ocasiones: apenas la base, sombra negra en el párpado móvil y los mechones de cabello estratégicamente colocados. Tal y como parecía decir el disco que en breve saldría a la venta, tanto a él como a los restantes miembros de Angelous no les hacía falta nada más para escenificar la esencia de su cuarto trabajo.

Se habían despojado de la capa artificiosa, ofreciendo al gran público una cara artística que reflejaba lo que cada uno de ellos sentía: serenidad y estabilidad al no ser ya necesaria la agresividad propia de los que empiezan. Aunque aún eran una formación joven, se consideraban veteranos en la industria. Posiblemente contar con ese director de renombre supervisando los últimos detalles técnicos era el mayor lujo de su posición.

El ayudante de Corbijn repartió las escaletas a los artistas, a fin de que pudiesen ver cuál era el orden aproximado de grabación. Liam y Brett estudiaban las suyas, mientras que Dave, de orígenes irlandeses, admiraba con orgullo el plató al aire libre que habían montado entre las ruinas que habían marcado su infancia.

- Os dije que era un sitio genial – comentó.

Para el rodaje del videoclip de "Sacramento" habían estudiado diversas localizaciones, en aras de hacer la propuesta de Kôji realidad. Finalmente, y tras contar con el beneplácito del realizador, aquel viejo templo semiderruído albergaría tras un denso intercambio de permisos burocráticos con las autoridades las principales secuencias.

En su época de esplendor debió ser un centro de peregrinaje, con características arquitectónicas propias del gótico inglés. Siglos después sólo estaba en pie la mitad de la nave sin su cúpula, hallándose gran parte de sus paredes exteriores cubiertas de hiedra. Dentro se divisaban las piedras de un desgastado altar, y los pocos ventanales puntiagudos que no habían desaparecido habían sido vestidos para la ocasión.

El vocalista se acercó al interior, esquivando a los operadores de steady cam y el nervioso equipo de producción, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Contempló maravillado la vidriera francesa instalada, penetrando gracias a un foco estratégicamente emplazado un generoso rayo de luz teñido por sus elaborados diseños. Era todo tal y como lo había trazado en su imaginación: un entorno que transmitiera la sensación de volver a empezar, belleza dentro de la destrucción. Y el holandés parecía haber captado sus intenciones.

- Bien, vamos a empezar – anunció Corbijn, situándose detrás del monitor para visualizar a tiempo real lo que registraban las cámaras.

Los chicos se situaron en donde les habían dicho, permaneciendo Taka junto al resto de los productores, y acudiendo en masa los responsables de estética para dar los últimos repasos. Chris miraba hacia arriba para que le retirasen parte del lápiz de ojos gris que le habían aplicado, Liam estiraba los dedos para tocar en falso sobre el teclado, y Kôji se despojaba del abrigo, luciendo un ceñido conjunto en tonos oscuros. El toque rojo del que tanto habían hablado en los procesos creativos lo ponía la luz de la vidriera, que por efectos ópticos creaba en pantalla la sensación de ser compacta, aunque sutilmente suave.

- A por todas – dijo Brett.  
- Esto está chupado – afirmó Dave, agarrando bien las baquetas para tocar sobre el playback.

La claqueta sonó, dándose por iniciada el registro de la primera toma general. La canción comenzaba con un solo de piano, introduciendo al resto de la banda y, en especial, al mensaje que transmitía, alcanzando su cenit en aquel escenario.

Kôji, sabiéndose más cerca que nunca de Dios tal y como lo concebía, cantaba sintiendo el roce de la cruz por debajo de la tela. Sus labios, naturales al no haber desaparecido tras capas de carmín, hablaban de una realidad, la suya, que de seguro seguiría levantando ampollas en ciertos sectores de la sociedad.

_Siento tu respiración tan lejos de mí,  
y tu roce tan cercano y real que sé que mi Iglesia no está hecha de plata y oro,  
pues su gloria va más allá del enjuiciamiento de las almas,  
y sus preceptos se basan en el calor y el consuelo._

_Sabes que nuestro sueño sagrado no desaparecerá,  
que nuestro santuario es dulce y a la vez frágil.  
Es un sacramento de amor,  
un sacramento de pura entrega,  
pues mi sacramento eres tú._

Durante las cuatro horas que siguieron, los músicos repitieron fragmentos, fueron grabados de cerca, de lejos, posaron, actuaron, interpretaron... todo ello gracias a la paciencia que el trabajo bien hecho deportaba. Sabían que el director lograría una calidad artística inmejorable, y que el resto, el alma del video, dependía de ellos mismos.

Kôji se recostó sobre el altar, mirando fijamente a la cámara en un primer plano mientras cantaba. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, o que esos versos que había escrito pudiesen ser usados en su contra para acusarle de blasfemo. Lo único que tenía en mente como siempre que la música fluía por sus sentidos, era a Takuto; su Jesús, su ángel, al que había convertido en el epicentro de su religión.

Y dedicaría cada palabra, cada matiz de su voz y de la música que juntos creaban, a borrar los estigmas del amor de ambos con ese sueño sagrado que, ya encarnado en sangre y huesos , acusaba la primera ausencia del vocalista en casa desde que había sido dado en el acogimiento previo a la adopción.

**- 2 -**

Tras la última sesión de entrenamiento antes del parón por los partidos internacionales para la clasificación de la Eurocopa, Izumi se puso ante el volante de su vehículo en dirección a la casa de su hermana.

Aquellos cinco días que finalmente Kôji había pasado fuera por trabajo habían sido un poco complicados en lo que se refería a coordinarse, por lo que agradecía que Serika se hubiese ofrecido a echarle una mano sin dudarlo. Las reuniones con el equipo técnico hacían que casi nunca pudiese estar a tiempo en el colegio para recoger a Derek y a su sobrino a la salida de clase, por lo que como había sido costumbre desde el lunes, tocó a la puerta de la elegante casa victoriana en cuya primera planta se habían instalado los Shibuya.

Hideki fue el encargado de abrirle, entusiasmado por haber alcanzado la altura suficiente como para llegar al pomo de puntillas.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó el chiquillo, extendiendo los brazos para que le cogiera.

Takuto así hizo, sujetándoselo a las caderas con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue el día?  
- Bien. Derek me estaba dibujando un caballo.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Enséñamelo – le pidió.

Entraron al salón enmoquetado, sin echar de menos la vieja costumbre japonesa de quitarse los zapatos antes de adentrarse en un domicilio. Su hermana le recibió con una sonrisa, notándose ligeramente la tripa incipiente debido a su delgada constitución.

- Qué pronto has llegado, iba a preparar la cena – le contó, besándole en la mejilla.  
- No te preocupes, Kôji seguramente ya estará de camino, nos iremos pronto – respondió, dejando al niño en el suelo para que corretease hasta la mesa.  
- Ven – dijo éste, tirándole de la mano.

Izumi se dejó arrastrar por él, llegando hasta donde Derek cumplía con lo pedido, terminando de trazar las crines con el lápiz.

- Hola, artista – le saludó, sentándose a su lado -. Ya veo que no te aburres.

El chico le miró, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

- Es que quería uno para ponerlo en su habitación – explicó.  
- ¿Has hecho los deberes?  
- Sí.

Serika, la cuál les escuchaba desde la cocina, contribuyó con su parte de supervisora.

- ¡Y él solo! Dile que te cuente lo del examen.

Takuto se le quedó mirando, disfrutando de la expresión iluminada del muchacho cuando le reveló su logro académico.

- Saqué un 9 en ciencias naturales. La profesora me felicitó.  
- ¡Eso es genial! – proclamó el futbolista, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño-. ¿Ves? Trabajar duro tiene su recompensa. Ahora tienes que ir a por todas las demás.

Derek siguió sonriendo. Aunque le costaba seguir el ritmo de los demás alumnos por su tardía incorporación, era la primera vez en su vida en que contaba con esa motivación por esforzarse. Y la calidez con la que todos le apoyaban le procuraba una intensa sensación de seguridad al saberse querido.

- Toma, ya está hecho – le dijo a Hideki, entregándole su dibujo.

Éste admiró el caballo, pidiendo un último favor.

- ¿Me lo pintas?  
- El domingo lo llevas a casa y te lo hace – le explicó Takuto.  
- O lo hacemos entre los dos¿vale? – añadió el mayor de los dos niños al pequeño.

Hideki asintió, llevándoselo a sus escondrijos para dejarlo a buen recaudo. Antes de que la despedida fuese imposible por los más que probables ruegos de su sobrino para que se quedaran, Takuto indicó sus planes.

- Recoge y ponte el abrigo, que nos vamos.  
- Vale – respondió en un susurro.

Caminó casi de puntillas hasta Serika, anunciando la retirada.

- Me voy antes de que me retengan.  
- Te llamo mañana para confirmar la hora – añadió ella dándole otro beso.

Pese a que cerraron la puerta con cautela, hasta que no se hallaron en el todoterreno no respiraron tranquilos.

- ¿Siempre tienes que irte así? – preguntó Derek, abrochándose su cinturón en la parte de atrás.  
- Sólo cuando hay prisa. Me conozco, soy incapaz de decirle que no – medio rió él, activando el indicador para incorporarse a la carretera.

Y mientras deshacían la distancia, Izumi se interesó por los detalles de aquella puntuación colegial.

- ¿Entonces te felicitó la maestra?  
- Sí.

Derek se quedó pensando, mirando su pesada maleta repleta de libros de texto.

- Es que es lo mejor que se me da, estudiarlo no me cuesta.  
- Claro, porque te gusta. ¿Sabes qué? Hasta que termines el Instituto tendrás que estudiar muchas cosas que seguro que ni te van ni te vienen, pero aunque sean un rollo vale la pena. Si decides estudiar una carrera que elijas será como un premio, pues tendrás asignaturas que te encantarán.  
- ¿Tú has estado en la Universidad?

Le miró por el retrovisor, intercambiando el gesto con la atención al asfalto.

- No, pero Katsumi sí, y siempre lo decía. Yo me hice jugador profesional cuando terminé el bachillerato, no tenía tiempo de seguir estudiando. Además... no es que me gustara demasiado.  
- ¿Y si lo hubieras hecho, qué habrías estudiado?  
- No lo sé. Supongo que habría sido profesor de educación física o algo así... Kôji dice que acabaré siendo entrenador de fútbol.

Derek rió.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Que tiene razón, tienes pinta de entrenador. Vas siempre con el chándal puesto.

Takuto sonrió, en medio de la encerrona.

- Si al final os acabaréis saliendo con la vuestra.  
- Están las luces encendidas – afirmó el chico, señalando la casa.  
- Eso es que ya ha llegado – corroboró, pues además de eso el coche de Kôji estaba aparcado en su plaza.

Tras apagar el motor del suyo entraron por la puerta de la cocina, agradeciendo el calor que hacía dentro.

- ¿Puedo dejar pasar a Titán? - Vale, pero sécale las patas para que no manche el suelo. Hay una toalla vieja allí.

Derek fue a hacer lo mandado, aprovechando el delantero para anunciarse.

- Estamos aquí – gritó desde la escalera para que le oyese desde el dormitorio.

Kôji, el cuál estaba deshaciendo la maleta, contestó de igual manera.

- Enseguida voy, estoy terminando.

Él regresó a la cocina, suponiendo que el cantante no había tenido la iniciativa de preparar algo de comer. En cuanto se hubo despojado de la sudadera del equipo para ponerse manos a la obra, sintió el hocico del Gran Danés reconociéndole, olisqueándole las piernas.

- Hey grandullón, pídele la comida a él – le dijo, mirando a Derek.  
- ¿Se la sirvo?  
- Claro. ¿Sabes dónde esta el saco?  
- Sí – respondió él, corriendo hasta la despensa de afuera para llenarle el plato de pienso seco.

El chucho le siguió, implorante, y una cuarta presencia arribó a la cocina abrazándole desde atrás, estrechando su cintura.

- Eso no, estoy harto de tanto verde – pidió Kôji, viendo que estaba partiendo una escarola, en referencia a las infinitas praderas que vestían las tierras irlandesas.  
- Yo también te he echado de menos – replicó Takuto con ironía.

El cantante le tomó de la barbilla para encararle, susurrando antes de dedicar sus labios a una mejor empresa.

- No más que yo...

Izumi, con las manos empapadas y ocupadas en las hojas de la verdura, no se opuso al beso, rompiéndolo cuando escuchó los chasquidos del perro devorando su cena, y a Derek reuniéndose con ellos.

- Hola, Kôji.  
- Veo que los has cuidado bien – respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

El chico sonrió, yendo hasta su maleta para buscar el papel que sin vacilar le tendió. Kôji lo cogió, sorprendiéndose y encontrando una excusa perfecta para proponer un plan con el que ocupar el único sábado que Takuto tendría libre en mucho tiempo.

- Esta nota se merece que la celebremos yendo a alguna parte.  
- ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? – preguntó Izumi siguiéndole el juego, pues intuía que su idea iba a ser finalmente utilizada.  
- No sé... el Museo de Historia Natural, por ejemplo.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito.

- ¿De verdad?

Ellos se miraron, como si no lo hubiesen hablado previamente.

- ¿Por qué no? Dicen que tienen unos esqueletos de dinosaurio alucinantes.  
- Pero vamos temprano, para que no haya mucha gente – añadió Takuto -. Así que mañana todo el mundo en planta a las ocho.  
- Voy a poner el despertador – afirmó Derek, bajando a toda prisa a la planta baja de la casa.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, el futbolista comentó su reacción, sabiendo que hacían lo correcto pese a que de seguro les costaría algún que otro disgusto mediático.

- ¿Has visto cómo sonreía? Está muy ilusionado.  
- Si te soy sincero, en lo único que pienso ahora es en arrancarte ese chándal horrible de cuajo – declaró él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
- Dime que no le has dicho lo del Museo al niño justamente ahora para quedarnos solos un par de minutos.  
- Tal vez – replicó juguetón, besándole la nuca.

Takuto se estremeció por los escalofríos que sus labios le producían, intentando zafarse de él con diplomacia.

- Luego. Ayúdame a preparar la cena, saca los filetes de la nevera.  
- Sólo si reconoces que tienes ganas...

Takuto le miró fijamente a los ojos, provocándole para que se pusiera en marcha de inmediato, más que posiblemente con una media erección que tendría que disimular con la barra de la cocina.

- Te vas a enterar.

Kôji, entre ansioso y paciente, puesto que aún era demasiado pronto para mandar al crío a contar ovejas, no insistió, encargándose de encender la vitro.

Cuando Derek estuvo con ellos les preguntó, queriendo ayudar.

- ¿Pongo los cubiertos?  
- Sí, pero prepara la mesita de la tele, que os quiero enseñar una cosa – pidió Kôji.

Él obedeció, cumpliendo con su parte de la tarea. Quince minutos después estaban frente a la pantalla del televisor, vaciando el contenido de los platos mientras comentaban el dvd que Kôji había traído del rodaje, con las grabaciones en bruto del videoclip que el mismo Corbijn le había pasado a petición propia.

- Está sin editar, pero para que os hagáis una idea.  
- Qué bien quedó el decorado – afirmó Takuto, el cuál había seguido obviamente de cerca la evolución del grupo.  
- ¡Estás muy raro con maquillaje, Kôji! – rió el chiquillo.  
- Pues eso no es nada – afirmó el deportista -. En algunos vídeos le ponían tanto que acababa por preguntarme si era otra persona.  
- Bah, envidia porque me lo puedo permitir – afirmó el cantante, llevándose a la boca un trozo de carne.

Vieron algunas secuencias, inclusive las tomas falsas, como la aparatosa caída de Taka al tropezar con unos cables de iluminación, o la muestra por parte de Liam de la foto digital que orgullosamente guardaba en el móvil, y que había sido la comidilla general durante el rodaje.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Takuto.  
- Estos capullos se divirtieron a mi costa – gruñó él, en referencia a la imagen que el batería le había sacado tirado en el sofá con el rostro lleno de manchas.  
- Yo vi como te la sacaba – afirmó Derek -, lo hizo con el teléfono.  
- ¿¡Y por qué no me avisaste!?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Porque Dave me dijo que le guardara el secreto.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Va a saber lo que es bueno... – aseguró el vocalista, planeando su venganza.

Siguieron hablando y comentando el video hasta que dieron casi las diez de la noche. Tras haber fregado y guardado la loza, Kôji le dio las gracias al Cielo cuando Takuto indicó que el día había llegado a su fin para el joven habitante de la casa.

- Ya es tarde. A dormir, que mañana será un día emocionante.  
- ¡Sí! – exclamó él, despidiéndose de ambos para acudir al encuentro de su cama e intentar conciliar el sueño, deseando que el aparato indicase que el sol había vuelto a salir.

Cuando se supieron solos en el salón, el músico apagó las luces, siguiendo como hipnotizado los pasos de Izumi, el cuál había iniciado el ascenso por los peldaños hasta su alcoba.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro de su habitación, lo primero que Kôji hizo fue cerrar la puerta y echar el seguro, para que no se pudiese abrir desde fuera. Tenía unas ganas salvajes de hacerle el amor y compensar los días de forzada sequía a la que se había sometido.

- Podrías haberte llevado la cámara para que las pelis te hicieran compañía... – murmuró Takuto cuando él se le hubo echado encima, tendidos en el lecho.  
- No me fío de esos desgraciados, son capaces de requisármelas – respondió, con intenciones de que fuesen ésas las últimas frases coherentes de la noche.

Le besó, enterrando la lengua en su boca para encontrar una misma resistencia. Con los ojos cerrados fue despojándole de las ropas, llevándole a Izumi el mismo tiempo bajarle a él la cremallera de los pantalones que al propio Kôji desnudarle por completo.

- Qué prisa hay... – murmuró, invitando a tomárselo con calma.  
- ¿No ves cómo me tienes? – replicó él besando su cuello, en referencia a su miembro prácticamente rígido.  
- Estos días han sido bastante duros en el equipo. Hazme un masaje – le pidió.

Dado que no podía negarse a recorrer su magistral anatomía, accedió. Buscó en uno de los cajones del armario, puesto que aún les quedaba aceite aromático del juego que le habían regalado en su despedida de soltero. Regresó a su lado, estando ya Takuto sentado. Hizo lo mismo, rodeándole con las piernas y dejando que el delantero apoyara la espalda en su torso. Kôji tuvo que colocarse la erección de forma que aquel abrazo fuese viable, aunque le resultara molesto. Vertió un poco del líquido entre sus manos, calentándolo mediante la fricción antes de empezar a tratar sus hombros sobrecargados.

Takuto suspiró. Le encantaba que recorriera su piel, creando sensaciones deliciosas por el rastro cálido del aceite y el aroma que desprendía.

- Sí que te gusta... – murmuró el vocalista, observando de refilón que su entrepierna respondía a las caricias.  
- Nadie da masajes como tú – afirmó.  
- Soy tu cuidador personal... me sé tu cuerpo de memoria – le dijo al oído, pasando de los hombros a los pectorales.

Takuto sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los antebrazos. Se dejó recorrer por completo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta los abdominales, pasando por las piernas, los muslos y, finalmente, aquel roce íntimo e indescriptiblemente placentero que le anulaba, haciéndole caer en una espiral de deseo.

- ¿Me dejarás sacar la cuerda? – volvió a decirle Kôji al oído mientras le masturbaba.  
- Con una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Hoy hago yo los nudos – dijo él entre jadeos, consiguiendo que el intérprete dejara de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para volver a buscar en el "cajón de los tesoros".

Cuando regresó a la cama traía entre las manos la larguísima tira de terciopelo, entregándole a él los mandos con gusto. Takuto, sin ningún afán de inhibirse tras haber perdido casi todas sus reservas a la hora del sexo, empleó un poco del aceite en lubricar la exaltada parte de la anatomía de Kôji que exigía atención.

- ¿Seguro que quieres encargarte de los nudos? Lo haces de pena – afirmó sensualmente sin malicia, dado que era verdad.  
- Vale, hazlos tú, pero como yo te diga – cedió él.

Tras unos minutos, Takuto acabó con las muñecas atrapadas por la cuerda a modo de esposas, encadenadas a la cabecera de la cama. Justo cuando el cantante iba a atacar, tuvo otra ocurrencia.

- Espera... ponte debajo y átatelas tú también.  
- ¿Quieres inmovilizarme? – preguntó él, excitado.

Kôji no puso objeción. Dejó un tramo de cuerda libre para poder ambos moverse lo justo y necesario, atándose como pudo las muñecas de una manera más o menos similar a la de Izumi, aunque no con tanta fuerza debido a la limitación de ángulo.

Cuando hubo acabado, Takuto estaba sentado encima de él. Sin poder tocarle, con los brazos en alto apuntando a la cabecera de madera, lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un gemido cuando el futbolista se dejó caer, permitiendo que la ley de la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, alojándole en su interior con ayuda del aceite antes aplicado.

Una vez le hubo penetrado por completo, Kôji movió la pelvis, compensando el no contar con manos operativas para agarrarle de las caderas.

- Adoro que te pongas así– dijo Kôji entre dientes mientras era montado.  
- Soy el único que sabe cómo domar a una bestia como tú – replicó él entre más jadeos.

Tantos años de llevar a la práctica la lujuria en su compañía le habían transformado en un gran amante. Aunque siguiera sonrojándose cada vez que cogía las riendas, quizás por lo que instintivamente había quedado alojado en su memoria de sus primeras experiencias, lo hacía con fervor y pasión.

Los muelles del colchón rechinaban de vez en cuando, incrementando él la intensidad con la que le engullía. Kôji correspondía con movimientos propios, haciendo que la penetración fuese aún más profunda. Tan embriagado estaba que ni le avisó cuando llegó el orgasmo, derramándose dentro de él. Deseó tener suficiente autonomía para incorporarse y satisfacer con los labios las necesidades de la erección que, palpitante, se extendía ante él, pero Takuto parecía haberse adelantado a sus intenciones.

- Date la vuelta – dijo, disimulando la rojez de sus mejillas incorporándose, sacando el resbaladizo miembro de sus entrañas.

Kôji, con una pérfida sonrisa en la cara, hizo lo pedido sabiendo qué le esperaba. Cada vez que Izumi le dominaba era como una pequeña victoria, un logro por haber conseguido que él le hiciera tan suyo como el propio Kôji había hecho con cada partícula de su ser.

Se puso de rodillas, maniobrando pese a la dificultad. Separó las piernas, disfrutando de la intromisión. A diferencia de él mismo, Takuto le penetraba lentamente, siguiendo un ritmo constante que sólo se volvía agitado cuando estaba cerca de concluir.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, concentrados cada uno en sus sensaciones. Izumi notaba cómo las gotas de sudor le bajaban por la espalda, y los músculos de sus piernas se ejercitaban con cada embestida, llevándole a divisar el clímax.

- ¿Puedo...? – quiso saber, sin poder reprimir las ganas de eyacular.  
- El día en que no me preguntes, estaré satisfecho del todo – aseguró Kôji, jadeante, y con su miembro resucitado por tanta actividad.

Izumi ahogó un gemido, saboreando los breves e intensos segundos de euforia. Se retiró de él, acompasando su respiración ajetreada. Se tumbaron como pudieron, mirándose a los ojos a punto de echarse a reír; pasada la calentura, era un poco ridículo estar ambos encadenados sin apenas poder moverse.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
- Creo que sí – respondió Kôji, aflojando el nudo de sus manos aprovechando que en una de las muñecas no sentía dolor si la forzaba.  
- Cuidado, no te vayas a desprender la prótesis.  
- No seas exagerado, hace falta mucha más presión para cargársela – replicó él, procediendo a liberarle.

Suspiraron, relajados tras las respectivas descargas. En parte por la comodidad, pero también porque su libido aún no se había dormido, el rockero propuso hacerle una visita al grifo de la ducha.

- ¿Vamos a quitarnos esto? – sugirió, aunque gran parte del bálsamo había sido absorbido por sus pieles.  
- Claro – afirmó Takuto, levantándose para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el agua a presión, dejando que ésta bajara templada desde lo alto. Pronto estuvieron los dos bajo el chorro, encontrando Kôji sumamente erótica la escena de su cuerpo moreno salpicado por las gotas que los restos de aceite creaban en contacto con el agua.

- No lo puedo evitar, me robas el sentido – declaró, pegándose más a él para que notara lo abultado de su deseo.  
- Contaba con ello – respondió Izumi, levantando una pierna y enroscándola en su cintura para facilitarle la intromisión, dejándose tomar de pie sin cerrar el grifo.

Le apoyó contra los azulejos, devorándole con más besos y ejecutando aquella danza con su propia coreografía, disfrutando de los jadeos que él le lanzaba al oído y de sus dedos anclados a su cuerpo, amándole hasta que de puro agotamiento se dijeron basta.

**- 3 -**

Derek se pasó la noche dando vueltas, dormitando entre vistazo y vistazo a la pantalla digital de su despertador. En cuanto escuchó tenuemente el agudo pitido se incorporó con una sonrisa, colocándose los audífonos y vistiéndose para ir a la planta de arriba.

Al empezar a subir los escalones le llegó el olor del desayuno, sorprendiéndole el ver a Kôji también despierto a esas horas, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico. Se le notaba bastante relajado, y por sus espabilados pensamientos, creyó llegar a una conclusión del por qué.

Aventuras sexuales de los mayores aparte, no era eso lo que le tenía tan emocionado.

- ¡Buenos días! – proclamó.  
- Vaya, estás listo y todo – dijo Takuto correspondiendo a su sonrisa, indicándole que se sentara en la barra para comer lo que había preparado.  
- Aquí dice que abren a las nueve y media, hay una exposición especial – comentó Kôji, revisando el directorio de ocio de la ciudad.

Derek se dedicó a mordisquear sus tostadas, siguiendo la conversación que ambos mantenían. Le llamaba la atención cómo Kôji y Takuto pasaban de hablar en japonés a hacerlo en inglés sin inmutarse en cuanto alguien que no les entendía estaba presente.

- Por cierto, anoche olvidé comentártelo – dijo Takuto dejándole una taza de café -. Definitivamente este año no nos dan permiso en Navidades. El 31 de diciembre cae en domingo, para dos días libres no nos vale la pena irnos de viaje.  
- Podríamos ir todos a Escocia, al hotel de Greg – propuso Kôji – y pasar mi cumpleaños aquí.  
- Es buena idea. Mañana lo hablamos con Seri y Katsumi a ver que les parece, y llamo a Yugo para que reserve su billete – concluyó él tomando asiento, revolviendo su bebida.  
- ¿Viene tu hermano de Japón? – preguntó el niño.  
- Sí, siempre pasa la Navidad con nosotros. Así os conocéis en persona – le explicó, puesto que se habían presentado por teléfono.

Derek sonrió, incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza el fósil de velociraptor que esperaba contemplar en breve.

Terminaron de desayunar, hacer las camas y prepararse, poniéndole Izumi unos guantes para combatir el frío que hacía en la calle.

- Seguramente habrá mucha gente, no nos pierdas de vista¿vale?  
- Pero si seguirme a mí es de lo más fácil... – argumentó Kôji, poniéndose las gafas de sol graduadas – Siempre sobresalgo entre la multitud.  
- Y si hay cámaras.  
- ... paso de ellos – afirmó Derek, con la lección aprendida.

Izumi rió, repasando la lista de cosas pendientes y comprobando que podían salir en paz. Como si fuese un componente de una expedición hacia territorios desconocidos, anunció que la comitiva salía de visita cultural.

Kôji se puso al volante, conduciendo por las calles londinenses hasta la zona en la que estaba ubicado el Museo, no demasiado lejos de Hyde Park. Era un edificio monumental, de grandes dimensiones y fachada repleta de gruesas columnas. Sendos carteles colgaban de los frisos, anunciando las exposiciones que los visitantes podían disfrutar dentro del contexto gratuito, ya que como en la inmersa mayoría de los museos de la capital, el pago por entrar a sus dependencias era facultativo.

Dejaron el coche a un par de manzanas y se pusieron a la cola. Pese a ser temprano había gente llegada de todas partes, en especial turistas y grupos de escolares con sus profesores. Algunos les miraban, reconociendo primero al futbolista y al cantante, para luego depositar su curiosidad en el niño que iba con ellos antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Pronto estuvieron en la sala central del Museo, exclamando Derek con admiración. Mientras Kôji depositaba un billete de los grandes en la urna de los donativos, Takuto tomaba un plano y le preguntaba a qué área le apetecía ir primero.

- ¿A cuál vamos? Por aquí están los fósiles y los insectos – dijo, señalando el mapa.  
- ¡A esa! – exclamó, tirándole de la manga.

Kôji se les unió, quitándose las lentes para analizar tanta vitrina y expositor. Derek, por lo general de carácter apacible, estaba hiperactivo ante los estímulos, y no dejaba de parlotear cada vez que hacía un nuevo hallazgo.

- ¡Mirad, un plesiosaurio!

Takuto se quedó mirando el enorme panel y, en especial, el esqueleto del dinosaurio marino que contenía. Kôji secundó su asombro, afirmando con rotundidad.

- Eso sí que debía ser una ballena gigante.

Era la primera vez que los tres se paseaban por un sitio semejante, así que lejos de ser una mañana aburrida, las horas transcurrieron veloces entre mamíferos disecados, el hormiguero gigante que podía observarse a través de Internet, o el Rex mecanizado para el que tuvieron que hacer otra cola incluso más larga que al entrar.

- Parece que lo sacaron de Parque Jurásico – comentó el cantante.  
- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Takuto, apoyando las manos en los hombros del chico.  
- Sí. Gracias – respondió, mirando el nido del saurio.

Izumi sintió que esa sencilla frase le abrigaba el corazón. El que comprenderle y hacer feliz resultara tan fácil, conseguía que su rabia se incrementase cuando pensaba en las anteriores parejas que le habían acogido, todas ellas nefastas.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado? - Las maquetas a escala de los animales africanos – afirmó Derek, mencionando la sala en la que habían maquetas tan reales que uno se sentía en pleno safari.  
- A mí la colección de escarabajos. Parecían piedras preciosas – apuntó el intérprete.  
- Otro día volvemos y nos traemos a Hideki¿vale? Seguro que también le gusta todo esto – añadió Izumi, pensando en su sobrino cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Habría sido una mañana redonda si un trabajador del centro no hubiese filtrado a la prensa que tenían celebridades entre sus visitantes. Nada más poner un pie fuera del Museo, un montón de periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellos en busca de más fotografías que vender a precio de oro a los semanales sensacionalistas.

Los cámaras trataban de conseguir que mirasen a objetivo llamándoles, y las demás personas que hacían cola para entrar observaban el lamentable espectáculo, mientras que ellos seguían caminando al frente ignorándoles.

Derek se esforzó en mirar hacia el suelo, guiándose por los pies de sus tutores. Y mientras Kôji hacia esfuerzos por no meterle un puñetazo al siguiente que preguntase por el "dramático y tormentoso pasado del menor", se dijo que aquello no podía continuar de esa guisa.

**- 4 -**

Con los duros entrenamientos y las circunstancias tan especiales en las que su vida últimamente se había desarrollado, la segunda quincena de diciembre llegó sin que casi se diera cuenta.

Desde la habitación en la que pasaba la gran mayoría de las noches, Yugo se abotonó la chaqueta, revisando el contenido de su cartera para cerciorarse de que llevaba el pasaporte, el billete de avión y demás pertenencias personales. Se echó un último vistazo al espejo: la imagen devuelta parecía no desvelar que estaba librando una continua batalla interna.

Deseó que nadie se percatara de sus movimientos, mas el agudo oído de los Nanjo y demás escuderos era infalible. En cuanto hubo abierto las puertas correderas de la habitación sintió la voz de Hotsuma hablándole de cerca.

- ¿A dónde vas?  
- A Europa. Voy a pasar las Navidades en Londres como todos los años.  
- Aún faltan diez días para Navidad – respondió él sin ceder, aunque sin resultar posesivo.

Yugo se giró, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

- Necesito pensar y evadirme un poco, Takuto me propuso partir ya. Además, hay ciertas cosas que sólo puedo sonsacar en claro allá.  
- Entonces, vas a hablar con el señor Nanjo acerca de Tatsuomi – afirmó el guarda.

Su discípulo y amante estuvo tentado de recordarle que Kôji ya no se hacía llamar por ese nombre, que prácticamente lo consideraba una ofensa, pero no lo hizo, puesto que le convenía que éste recurriese a las consonancias de los lazos de sangre para responder a sus dudas.

Bajó la mirada y agarró el asa de la maleta de ruedas, iniciando el paso.

- Tengo que irme. No sé cuándo volveré, supongo que en tres semanas.

Hotsuma asintió, viéndole partir por el largo pasillo. Manteniendo un silencio que prácticamente guardó hasta pisar la terminal de Heathrow, Yugo se dijo que era una suerte que el actual heredero no hubiese dado muestras de reclamarle esa mañana. No le había dicho nada a Tatsuomi sobre su marcha. Era posible que ya lo supiera, y si no, se acabaría enterando por aquél con el que no guardaba secretos.

La seductora forma de sus labios al hablarle le atormentaba. No había vuelto a pisar sus aposentos desde aquella charla, ni mucho menos había dado el paso de adentrarse en ellos al refugio de la luna, para ahogarse en los clamores de su cuerpo. No lo haría por el momento, no hasta que se hubiese sincerado consigo mismo.

Y dicha sinceridad implicaba contárselo a la única persona en que confiaba con toda su alma: su hermano mayor.

Hizo los trámites pertinentes una vez en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio; cuando iba de camino a su puerta de embarque, la portada de una conocida revista inglesa llamó su atención. Reconoció al instante a su protagonista, y el reclamo publicitario con el que la compañía incitaba a comprar el ejemplar terminó de decidirle. Pagó el importe, no abriéndola hasta que no estuvo instalado en su asiento de primera clase en el descomunal jumbo.

Sólo se había cumplido una de las diez horas de vuelo cuando se decidió a leer la entrevista, creyendo escuchar nítida la voz de su cuñado diciendo aquellas declaraciones.

Y esta casualidad, junto a que por el canal de música interno que estaba escuchando con unos auriculares estuviesen emitiendo el primer single del disco de Angelous, recién lanzado al mercado para aprovechar el tirón consumista de las fiestas, le pareció una señal evidente de que tenía que lanzarse y no echarse atrás.

_(Nota de la autora: en este portal es imposible subir los códigos para que las imágenes que acompañan al final de este capítulo se vean. Recomiendo visitar mi página web, ahí están alojadas. Para ver la dirección de mi web, consultad mi profile)._


	18. Capítulo 18: Generación

**Capítulo 18: Generación**

Acusando los efectos del jet lag tras el extenuante trayecto, Yugo abandonó la zona por la que acaba de desembarcar recién llegado de Tokio. Se abrió paso entre los cientos de compatriotas que también se habían desplazado al corazón de la vieja Europa, muchos de ellos seguramente para pasar las vacaciones en los hermosos parajes londinenses, invirtiendo los ahorros de todo el año.

En su caso concreto el dinero era lo de menos, lo único que ahora deseaba era distinguir a Takuto entre la multitud y salir de las atestadas instalaciones del aeropuerto.

Las chicas que iban detrás de él en la cinta transportadora le miraban, cuchicheando entre ellas que "se parecía a Izumi", el ídolo nipón que residía por aquellas tierras. Rió para sus adentros, puesto que las jóvenes ignoraban hasta qué punto estaban en lo cierto.

De hecho, los grititos histéricos de las estudiantes una vez hubieron salido de los controles le hicieron saber que Takuto debía estar cerca. En cuanto le distinguió en un discreto segundo plano entre tantos familiares, amigos y empleados de tour operadores que aguardaban para recoger a los viajeros, tomó la maleta por su asa y la cargó sin recurrir a las ruedas, ejecutando la maniobra que ambos acostumbraban emplear en esas situaciones.

El futbolista inició el paso en cuanto estuvo a su lado, caminando todo lo rápido que pudieron para pasar desapercibidos en lo posible. Sólo cuando estuvieron instalados en el interior del todoterreno procedieron a saludarse como si el breve paréntesis de la escapatoria no se hubiera producido.

- Me alegra mucho que decidieras pasar más tiempo con nosotros – aseguró Takuto, estrechándole entre los brazos.  
- Es que no todos los años me vuelven a hacer tío... y en abril más aviones¡me vais a volver loco con tanto viaje! – rió, haciendo mención de la próxima maternidad de Serika.

Él arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento, sin ocultar lo feliz que le hacía contar con la presencia de Yugo, dado que apenas habían podido estar juntos la última vez.

- Supongo que Derek ya estará dormido.  
- No, hoy se le terminaban las clases, así que le encargué a Kôji que le mantuviera despierto hasta que llegases.

Yugo asintió. La mera mención del cantante le produjo un escalofrío. Se dijo que hasta que encontrase el momento oportuno para sacarle el tema a su hermano, iba a sentirse bastante extraño conviviendo en la casa de ambos.

- ¿Entonces no veré a Seri hasta fin de año?  
- Se fueron ayer a Nueva York, Katsumi consiguió que le diesen los días que tenía pendientes. Así pasan unos días con su padre.  
- Algo de eso me contó por teléfono – respondió el menor de los Izumi -. ¿Irán directos a Escocia?  
- En principio sí, espero que no surjan imprevistos – añadió él pensando más bien en voz alta, pues no le gustaba hacer planes tan adelantados, aunque por las circunstancias no quedaba otro remedio.

Yugo suspiró, mirando por la ventana los carteles publicitarios que invadían las cunetas de la autopista, y las lejanas luces de la gigantesca maraña londinense.

- Te noto apagado.  
- No es nada. Estoy cansado – se justificó ante el tono de preocupación con el que Takuto rompió el silencio.  
- Te dejé preparada la cama, espero que no te importe quedarte en la habitación de Hideki.  
- Claro que no, faltaría más – respondió esbozando una sonrisa -.Al menos ya es de noche, así me será más sencillo acostumbrarme al cambio horario.

Siguieron hablando de temas ligeros hasta que llegaron al destino final; el futbolista insistió en llevarle la maleta, no teniendo Yugo que preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuese esquivar los cariñosos hábitos del perro para que no le derribara en pleno salto y, en especial, hacer acto de presencia en la vivienda.

Fue su hermano el que anunció la llegada, dejándole pasar primero una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – proclamó, dejando el equipaje a un lado.

Kôji y el niño, luchando virtualmente codo con codo, dejaron de lanzarse ataques mediante los mandos de la consola. Tras haberle cogido el truco al juego, raro era el día en que el vocalista no le proponía echarse una partida después de ejercer como profesor particular de matemáticas.

- Casi te gano – gruñó, quedándose con las ganas de saborear las mieles del éxito.

Derek se levantó, acercándose no sin cierta timidez hacia el otro chico con el que Takuto guardaba gran parecido.

- Hola – dijo, situándose junto al futbolista, casi pegado a sus piernas.

Yugo sonrió. Le habían hablado largo y tendido acerca de la persona que ahora tenía delante, y pudo ver en su rostro pecoso lo que supo desde el primer momento en que tuvo noticia de la adopción: que no podría haber mejor lugar para él que ése en el que estaba. Así lo decían sus ojos celestes y expresivos, dispuestos a conocerle sin reservas pese a todo lo que había sufrido, mirándole fijamente.

- Hola Derek – respondió, encontrando el chiquillo sumamente divertido el fuerte acento japonés con el que se expresaba -. Supongo que no hace ni falta que me presente.  
- No – añadió, correspondiéndole la sonrisa -. Reconozco tu voz del teléfono.  
- Vamos, dilo¡seguro que lo estás deseando! "Eres igual que Takuto" – parodió, puesto que era la reacción que normalmente tenía la gente.

Derek rió, dándole la razón.

- Sí, pero tú eres más alto.  
- Hey, sólo un poco – precisó el delantero, poniéndose junto al recién llegado para constatar que le aventajaban en apenas dos dedos-. Y pensar que hace nada le podía llevar en brazos...

Kôji, en un afán de no quedar desplazado en la tardía reunión, terminó por sumarse al recibimiento.

- ¿Qué tal el vuelo? – dijo, preguntando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
- Bastante bueno – respondió Yugo tras estrecharle la mano, recurriendo a la cordialidad neutra que ambos se profesaban.

Concluido el momento más crucial del día, Takuto se metió de lleno en su papel paternalista, indicando que la velada se había prolongado demasiado para el único menor de edad presente.

- Mañana ya habláis todo lo que os apetezca. A la cama, que es tarde.

Derek asintió. Una vez pasado el nerviosismo y la curiosidad por la llegada de aquel miembro de la familia al que no conocía, no tardaría en quedarse dormido. Se despidió de los tres y empezó a bajar los escalones hasta su planta, mirándole Izumi con una sonrisa hasta que desapareció de su vista. Yugo se percató del gesto, sintiéndose emocionado por la serenidad que Takuto parecía transmitir.

- Parece buen chico.  
- Lo es, aunque me dé una paliza tras otra al dichoso videojuego – alegó Kôji.  
- Las ha aprobado todas, pero vino un poco triste porque sacó cuatro asignaturas por los pelos – comentó el restante, yendo hacia la cocina -. Ya le dijimos que no pasa nada, se ha esforzado mucho para ponerse al día y adaptarse a tantos cambios, las siguientes notas serán mejores.

Yugo, viendo que estaba empezando a servirle comida, trató de evitarlo.

- No hace falta, ya cené en el avión.

Kôji elevó una ceja, escabulléndose disimuladamente. Sabía que en cuestión de estómagos nada lograba disuadir a Takuto, en especial si se trataba de alimentar a alguien de su prole.

- Eso y no cenar es lo mismo. Anda, siéntate. Te guardé un poco de udon.

Él no rechistó, aspirando el aroma de los fideos. Se dejó tratar con esmero, disfrutando de cada atención que su hermano le dedicaba, y empleó las últimas energías en pescar con los palillos la pasta que flotaba entre el caldo.

- ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – quiso saber el capitán del Chelsea.  
- Como siempre – se apresuró a responder -. Papá está un poco débil, le he dicho que se jubile de una vez.  
- Claro, dile que deje de preocuparse por el dinero – insistió Takuto -. Bastante hicieron por mí y por vosotros en su día, ahora se merecen descansar.  
- Díselo tú mismo – intervino Kôji -. El señor Horiuchi es de la vieja escuela, los intermediarios no les convencen.

Izumi supuso que llevaba razón.

- Me gustaría que conocieran a Derek, igual durante la gira en verano cuando el grupo toque en Tokio.  
- ¿Vais a viajar con ellos? – replicó Yugo.

Kôji y Takuto se miraron, asintiendo éste último.

- Así ve algo de mundo. Dicen que conocer otras culturas te hace una persona más abierta.  
- O más cerrada. Acabas odiando las costumbres raras de los demás – contrapesó el cantante.

Izumi hizo un ademán de tomarse con filosofía su peculiar punto de vista. Yugo, observando mientras comía los gestos cómplices de la pareja, se sintió ligeramente contrariado. ¿Acaso era ese tipo de relación lo que él mismo buscaba en otro Nanjo? Lo dudaba.

- ¿Qué planes tenéis para mañana? - preguntó, cambiando de tema.  
- Yo tengo partido fuera, me iré temprano a la concentración.  
- Y yo un montón de entrevistas y ruedas de prensa – añadió Kôji -, me llevaré al crío para que puedas dormir.  
- Oh, no hay problema, que se quede aquí conmigo – se apresuró a pedir -. En serio.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse, pareciendo ser Takuto el único que albergaba ciertas dudas al respecto.

- Se supone que has venido de vacaciones, no a hacer de canguro.  
- Es mi sobrino¿no? Déjame representar mi papel ahora que puedo – insistió con una sonrisa.  
- Por mí no hay problema – secundó el otro responsable -, estaré de vuelta para ver el partido por la tele.

Izumi suspiró, cediendo.

- Vale. Pero entonces me dejas llevarte de compras el domingo e invitarte a comer fuera.  
- Genial – volvió a secundar Kôji.  
- Tú no puedes venir.

Él se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- ¿Por qué?  
- No sé... tal vez porque alguien tuvo la ocurrencia de nacer el mismo día en que se entregan los regalos de Navidad – respondió finalmente Takuto.

Yugo rió con suavidad. Lo cierto es que hasta en eso el intérprete era especial. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero agradeció el hecho de no tener que quedarse con Kôji a solas tan pronto.

- Vale, iremos de compras. ¿Nos llevamos a Derek?  
- Sí. Por desgracia no vamos a tener que pasar por el trauma del secreto de Santa Claus, aunque lo suyo ya lo tenemos.  
- Yo soy Santa Claus, me tocó a mí ir a comprarlos – rezongó Kôji.  
- Eres idéntico, sólo te falta la barba y unos ochenta kilos de más – contestó Izumi, tomando el cuenco vacío de Yugo para lavarlo en el fregadero.

Tras haberse terminado la cena, Takuto le condujo hasta la habitación que ocuparía durante toda su estancia. Kôji optó por despedirse y marchar directamente al piso de arriba, mientras que los hermanos ultimaban los detalles pertinentes.

- Te he dejado algunas mantas por aquí, y el armario está despejado, puedes guardar tus cosas en los cajones.  
- Vete, que mañana tienes que hacer que los del Arsenal muerdan el polvo – pidió, instándole a que se marchara.

Suponiendo que se estaba pasando de proteccionista, le hizo caso, deseándole buenas noches.

- Qué descanses.  
- Tú también. ¡Suerte!

Y mientras Takuto acudía a mecerse en los brazos de Morfeo, Yugo se cambió de ropa y se recostó entre las sábanas, mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza.

Tenía tanto en lo que pensar, y tantas cuestiones sobre las que debatirse, que tardó un buen rato en caer rendido, durmiendo de un tirón hasta la mañana siguiente.

- 2 -

Lo primero que hizo nada más haber despertado fue buscar su reloj de muñeca y comprobar que era una hora razonable. Bostezó, echando las cortinas para comprobar el tiempo que hacía, topándose con un cielo plomizo que prometía lluvia.

Salió al pasillo esperando estar ya a solas con el crío. Sin embargo, la grave voz de Kôji al tropezar con él hizo que el adormecimiento se esfumara en cuestión de segundos.

- Hola.  
- H-hola – respondió Yugo nervioso, deseando meterse cuanto antes en el cuarto de baño y ponerle remedio tanto a la desastrosa forma de sus cabellos como a sus ojos hinchados.

El vocalista fue hasta la cocina, tratando de olvidar lo que había presenciado. Pese a que a lo largo de toda su vida había compartido cama con bastante gente, podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas a las que había visto recién levantadas, una visión que en muy pocos casos resultaba agradable.

Tal y como esperaba, el chico ya estaba en el salón viendo el canal de documentales en la televisión.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué ves, más ballenas?  
- Orcas.  
- Ya lo sé, hombre, me estaba quedando contigo – respondió el cantante, abriendo las puertas de las alacenas -. ¿Qué quieres desayunar, cereales?  
- No me apetece leche... – se quejó Derek.

Yugo llegó al salón en el momento preciso para asistir a la negociación que solía producirse todas las mañanas en las que Izumi no estaba.

- Pues te la tienes que tomar, que cuando te la sirve Takuto no rechistas.  
- Tú tampoco la bebes.  
- Porque no me gusta – dijo Kôji, vertiéndola.  
- ¿Y si tú no la bebes, por qué yo sí?

Él colocó el tazón sobre la barra, haciendo ruido.

- Porque no me hace falta. Elige: o leche o algas, que también tienen calcio.

El chiquillo hizo una mueca de asco ante la mención de las plantas marinas, optando por apagar el televisor y sentarse en el taburete. Cuando iba en dirección a la mesa americana reparó en la presencia del joven, saludándole.

- Hola Yugo.  
- Buenos días – respondió con una sonrisa -. Kôji, si tienes prisa vete ya, yo me ocupo.

Él le miró, apurando la taza de café solo que se había preparado.

- ¿Seguro?  
- Claro – dijo mirándole a los ojos, repasando el cambio de look que se había hecho tras verlo en las fotos de la revista.  
- O.K – concluyó él, sin darle oportunidad de echarse atrás.

Mientras Yugo se tomaba la libertad de servirse él mismo algo con lo que llenarse las tripas, el cantante se abrochó la chupa de cuero y se ajustó los guantes, pensando los otros dos que si se hubiese puesto unas gafas de sol se habría convertido en la versión estilizada de Terminator.

- Me llevo la moto, por si necesitas coger el coche para lo que sea.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta... – respondió Yugo con cara de circunstancias, sabiendo que si le hacía el menor rasguño al vehículo su integridad peligraría.

Kôji miró una última vez al crío. Cuando se ponía tan serio intimidaba, aunque éste ya le había cogido el truco y sabía que era su carácter habitual.

- Tómatela, no dejes ni gota.  
- Sí.  
- Hasta luego – se despidió él, partiendo al garaje.

Derek y su nuevo tío se quedaron a solas, escuchando el estruendo del motor de la Harley al ser accionado, disipándose en la lejanía en cuanto el músico hubo partido. Se miraron, rompiendo el chico el silencio.

- ¿A ti te gusta?

Yugo miró su tazón de cereales, sintiendo que su estrategia iba por buen cambio.

- Me acostumbré cuando era más joven. Para jugar al basket necesitaba crecer¿sabes?  
- ¿Tú también eres deportista?  
- Bueno, no llegué a ser profesional como Takuto, pero me encanta.  
- A mí se me da mal – afirmó sin complejos.  
- Pero seguro que tienes otras habilidades. Y para poder salir de expedición científica hay que ser alto¿no?

Derek sonrió, viendo hacia dónde quería llegar. Se llevó el tazón a los labios, haciendo el esfuerzo por beberse el líquido.

- Takuto me contó lo de tu padre y tu madre.

Él asintió con la cabeza, procediendo a charlar con él sin tabúes, aunque teniendo en cuenta que seguía siendo un niño.

- Yo no me acuerdo de ellos. Para mí, mi padre y mi madre son mis padres adoptivos, me he criado con ellos desde que era un bebé. Y con Serika y Taku, claro.  
- Qué suerte, yo no tengo hermanos – murmuró con sana envidia.  
- Mejor, así sabrás lo que es tener ropa propia y no heredarlo todo del mayor – rió Yugo.

Derek sonrió. Parecía muy simpático, más dispuesto a jugar con él que los demás tal vez por el hecho de ser el pequeño. Disparó la pregunta que estaba ansiando hacerle.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
- ¿Te parece si le damos un baño a Titán? Le podemos meter en la bañera de esta planta.  
- ¿Y si lo moja todo cuando salga?  
- Pues le secamos, Takuto siempre guarda toallas viejas junto a la lavadora.  
- Kôji tiene un secador del pelo arriba. Y un montón de cosas raras para la cara.

Yugo rió ante la mención de la famosa colección de contornos de ojos que el cantante poseía, la cuál Takuto solía criticar a sus espaldas.

- Es que tiene que cuidar mucho su imagen. Pero mejor no las tocamos, que esas cremas cuestan una pasta.  
- Vale – replicó, terminándose el desayuno a toda prisa.

Se pasaron el resto del día dedicados al perro, en el jardín siempre que la llovizna lo hacía posible, y parloteando de cualquier tema que surgía, centrándose en la sencilla misión de ir conociéndose poco a poco en profundidad.

- 3 -

Tras una resaca de victoria futbolística y sexo, Takuto despertó con los primeros rayos contundentes del domingo. Se revolvió en la cama, constatando que Kôji seguía lo suficientemente dormido como meterse en la ducha sin que se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, en cuanto hubo puesto un pie en el suelo, dos manos le rodearon con fuerza la cintura, tirando.

- Vuelve, que contigo aquí dentro se está calentito... – ronroneó él.  
- Voy a salir¿no te acuerdas?

Kôji frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta.

- Eso, abandóname.  
- Bueno, si no quieres regalos por tu cumpleaños, tú mismo – respondió Izumi, poniéndose de rodillas para hablarle de cerca y chincharle.  
- Vale, te lo perdono – murmuró, girándose de nuevo para sostenerle por la nuca y atraerle hasta sí, besándole.

Takuto sonrió, pues era la coartada perfecta. Ya una vez bajo el grifo, y gracias a que había dejado la puerta abierta, gritó para hacerse escuchar.

- Podrías aprovechar y confirmar la reserva del hotel.  
- ¡Pero si el dueño es amigo tuyo¿Qué problema va a haber? – contestó Kôji por debajo del edredón.  
- ¿Qué más te da? No te vas a quedar calvo por hacer un par de llamadas.

Se sobresaltó cuando obtuvo la siguiente respuesta a pocos centímetros de dónde se enjabonaba el cabello, proveniente de un Kôji que, desperezado por tanto ruido, se miraba al espejo en busca y captura de más líneas de expresión.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir esa palabra.  
- ¿Calvo?  
- Mi padre se murió con todos los pelos sobre la cabeza. Tengo un noventa por ciento de posibilidades genéticas de seguir sus pasos.  
- Estás obsesionado. Me apuesto algo a que te teñiste el pelo porque te viste canas.

La mirada que el cantante le prodigó sirvió como respuesta, haciéndole reír.

- Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no tienes ni una.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, aclarándose el champú -. ¿Te dedicas a inspeccionarme cuando duermo?  
- Es posible – replicó él, aplicándose el gel transparente debajo de los ojos por medio de toquecitos.

Takuto, tomándose con resignación el que su fijación por mantenerse joven iría incrementándose conforme pasaran los años, cerró el agua corriente, procediendo a secarse.

- ¿Quieres que te llame para comer los cuatro juntos?  
- Da igual, ya me las ingeniaré aquí. Sé que estás deseando estar a solas con Yugo.

Él sonrió. En efecto, así era.

- Iré a despertarles, aunque seguro que ya se han puesto en marcha.  
- Sí... por tradición yo tengo que ser siempre el último – afirmó Kôji, terminando con sus minuciosos y maniáticos rituales.

Takuto se vistió tras elegir sobre la marcha atuendo, bajando a la cocina. Una hora y varias tazas de café después, los Izumi y Derek salían de la casa con dirección al garaje, deseándole al vocalista un día lo menos solitario posible.

- Intentaremos no llegar demasiado tarde – aseguró con un tono de voz que delataba su energía.  
- Tranquilos, estaré por aquí arreglando las partituras para los directos. Igual después me pongo a ver "una peli" – replicó Kôji con un doble sentido que sólo el futbolista pudo captar.

Sin cuestionarse por qué su hermano de buenas a primeras había apretado el paso para que el rubor no le delatase, Yugo se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, haciendo lo mismo el chiquillo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- Hay un centro comercial a las afueras que está bastante bien, es tranquilo. Meternos en la city puede ser un suicidio.  
- Igual me acerco yo un día de estos, me gustan las tiendas de Covent Garden – comentó.

Derek atendía a la conversación, poniendo especial énfasis en las frases sueltas en japonés que de vez en cuando se les escapaban.

- Y aquí llega la pregunta de todos los años... – afirmó Takuto cambiando de marcha ya en carretera -. ¿Qué demonios le compro a Kôji?

El niño sugirió una idea con desparpajo.

- Un casco nuevo para la moto.

Takuto, sorprendido, le miró a través del retrovisor.

- ¿Y eso?  
- Es que ayer cuando llegó dijo que el que tenía estaba hecho una mierda.

Yugo rió ante lo literal de la cita, mientras que él elevó las cejas.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de su forma de hablar?  
- Que no la repita. ¡Pero es que fue lo que dijo!  
- Comentó que el protector ocultar estaba rayado y que estaba empezando a ceder – añadió Yugo, precisando los hechos.  
- Vale. Un punto para Derek, ya tenemos un regalo – concluyó Takuto -. De paso podríamos comprar otro para ti, que ya tienes edad para ir de acompañante.  
- Qué guay – afirmó el chiquillo con una sonrisa, soñando despierto con montarse en el portentoso vehículo de dos ruedas.

Siguieron charlando de camino al lugar. Cuando llegaron aún era temprano, así que estacionaron sin problema y se dejaron perder por las cuatro plantas del complejo, repletas de atractivos escaparates. El porte de ambos jóvenes, y en especial la condición de hinchas del fútbol de la mayoría de los demás hombres presentes, hacía que muchos les mirasen, pues no todos los días se veía a una estrella de la alta competición dudando entre tallas de camisas.

- Nunca me acuerdo de cuál lleva – resopló, pues la atención que le prestaba a las prendas era más bien anecdótica. - Yo diría que ésta – insinuó Yugo, tomando la percha para comprobar la envergadura de los hombros.  
- Déjalo, mejor que siga comprándose él mismo su ropa. Cada vez que sale se lleva media tienda de _Versotte_.  
- Versace... – le corrigieron los dos.

Takuto no dejaba de sorprenderse por los diversos conocimientos de Derek, interrogándole en cuando hubieron regresado al ancho pasillo, buscando el establecimiento de accesorios automovilístico.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú ese nombre?  
- Es que cuando me quedé el primer fin de semana con Kôji, me dijo que podía coger cualquier cosa de casa menos su ropa. - Tampoco es que te vaya a servir – respondió Takuto, divertido.  
- Y vi ese dibujo, el de la mujer con las serpientes.  
- Es el logotipo de la marca – le explicó Yugo.

Distinguieron a lo lejos la tienda que buscaban, admirando la amplia gama de modelos de la sección de motocicletas. Un dependiente les ofreció su ayuda, prefiriendo ellos tomar los cascos de los estantes en aras de elegir el que más les convenía.

- ¿De qué color?  
- Negro, como el anterior – especificó Izumi, cogiendo el que su hermano le pasaba para probárselo.

Repasó primero los acabados, poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido tras tantas escapadas anónimas. Se lo puso y se miró al espejo, no pareciendo quedar demasiado convencido.

- Está muy justo. Busca uno con otro tipo de acolchado.

Derek observaba los extraños cachivaches expuestos, desde llaves mecánicas a botas, pasando por manillares o aceites. Se puso junto al futbolista, hablándole bajito.

- Takuto¿puedo elegir mi casco?  
- Claro. Coge uno que te venga un poco suelto, para que te dure.

Yugo le echó un cable, dedicándose ambos a dar con el idóneo mientras Izumi se decidía finalmente por el que creyó perfecto. Tenía viseras intercambiables, pudiendo optar por una tintada para combatir el sol, y resultaba cómodo de llevar, aunque hasta que uno lo tuviese encima al menos veinte minutos era imposible determinarlo con precisión.

- Creo que éste.  
- Y éste – apuntó el otro adulto.

Takuto rió, dando un par de golpes en el casco que Derek llevaba puesto.

- Pues sí que tienes la cabeza dura.  
- Da calor – comentó él.  
- Ya, pero es por tu seguridad – dijo, arrodillándose para quitárselo -.Vamos a la caja.

La primera de las tantas pasadas de la tarjeta de crédito fue efectuada, regresando a la incertidumbre del centro comercial, el cuál empezaba a llenarse.

- Por eso no me gusta que me compre tanto en mi cumpleaños, luego me siento mal cuando aparezco con un par de cosas... – refunfuñó entre dientes.  
- ¿Ya tienes lo de Serika? – preguntó Yugo.

Y mientras ellos hablaban de las vicisitudes navideñas, Derek se quedó mirando fijamente un escaparate, tirando de la manga de su tutor legal.

- ¿Puedo hacerle un regalo a Kôji? Aunque no tengo dinero... – observó con cierta pena.  
- ¿Dónde quieres mirar?  
- Ahí – dijo, señalando.  
- Pues entramos los tres, y cuando encuentres lo que más te guste me lo pides.

Él sonrió ante la emoción de hacer la primera compra efectiva de su vida. Ellos se quedaron por los alrededores, vigilando de reojo al crío para no perderle de vista, aunque dejándole total libertad de elección. Al poco rato Derek volvió a acercarse, pidiéndole el importe exacto que necesitaba para llevarse lo que había elegido.

- Cuesta 10 libras.  
- Toma – dijo, sacando un billete de la cartera.

Él salió corriendo, llevando un paquete de cartón hacia donde estaba la cajera, poniéndose de puntillas para pedirle que se lo envolviera. Absorto en la escena, Takuto salió del ensimismamiento cuando Yugo le preguntó.

- ¿Qué ha comprado?  
- No lo sé. Estoy deseando averiguarlo cuando Kôji lo abra.

Derek regresó portando una bolsa con orgullo, reanudando el paso. Y mientras pasaban las siguientes horas yendo y viniendo entre la multitud, descansando apenas para recalar en un restaurante, Yugo pensaba que lo mejor era disfrutar de la compañía y no aguarles a ellos las fiestas, retrasando la conversación que con tanto ahínco buscaba hasta dar con el momento oportuno.

- 4 -

Desde que su vida se había estabilizado, el veinticuatro de diciembre le resultaba una fecha bastante contradictoria. Por un lado comprobar que la cifra que se reflejaba en sus informes médicos se incrementaba la acarreaba un pequeño disgusto, pero por otro, era el único día del año en el que le subían el desayuno a la cama.

Así que pese a que llevaba un buen rato despierto, Kôji permaneció entre las sábanas, sabiendo que la notoria ausencia en el lecho se debía a causas mayores. Aquel cumpleaños tenía, además, un nuevo aliciente, y es que no sería la voz de Takuto la única que sonaría en cuanto la puerta de la alcoba se abriese.

Les escuchó subiendo las escaleras, decidiendo hacerse el remolón, disimulando que se moría de intriga por saber qué le tendrían preparado. El recuerdo fugaz de las vías por las que celebraba la fecha en su adolescencia, a base de sake y whiskey de importación, le hizo sentirse viejo.

El irresistible olor que emanaba la bandeja portada por Takuto le espabiló tanto o más que el estruendo con el que se proclamaron.

- ¡Felicidades!

Él se incorporó, apoyando el codo en la almohada. Se les quedó mirando, hablando al fin.

- ¿A qué esperáis para meteros en la cama conmigo, con lo bien que se está?

Derek no se hizo de rogar, entrando de un salto y situándose a su derecha. Takuto, por su parte, se sentó a la izquierda, dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

- Supongo que antes querrás abrir los regalos.  
- No estaría mal – aseguró, impaciente.  
- ¿Cuántos años cumples, Kôji? – preguntó el crío.  
- Los que tienes tú multiplicados por tres, más dos.  
- Veintinueve – rió él.

El delantero tanteó debajo de la cama, dando con los paquetes. Kôji cogió el primero, bastante pesado, sin intuir qué se escondía en su interior.

- Esto fue idea suya, que conste.

El niño no se perdía detalle de cómo él destrozaba a tirones el papel de vivos colores, topándose con la superficie pulida y brillante del casco.

- ¿Se me notaba mucho que necesitaba uno nuevo? – preguntó, poniéndoselo.  
- ¿Te viene bien? – quiso saber Izumi.  
- Sí, perfecto.

Le fueron pasando más paquetes, desplegando lo que tras varias jornadas de excursiones ociosas habían recopilado: unos zapatos, unas gafas de montura de carey de las que se había encaprichado, una bufanda de cachemir...

- Aún queda uno – comentó Takuto, guiñándole un ojo a Derek.

Antes de que Kôji lo abriese, aclaró sus consonancias.

- Lo ha comprado él personalmente, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es.  
- Veamos entonces de qué se trata – afirmó el homenajeado.

Era una caja más o menos pequeña, la cuál podía sostener sobre la palma de su mano extendida. Cuando se hubo deshecho de los envoltorios que protegían el objeto, su sorpresa fue tanto o más grande que la de Izumi al contemplar un piano en miniatura. Aunque no era lo que se decía artesanía de la más refinada, al presionarse sus diminutas teclas emitía sonidos metálicos, lo suficientemente conseguidos como para poder diferenciar las escalas.

El chico procedió a explicarle el por qué de su elección.

- Es para que puedas tocarlo en cualquier parte. Como dijiste que tu padre no te dejaba...

Kôji se quedó sin habla. Acabó por mirarle, hablando como si estuviese aturdido tras haber recibido una paliza.

- Gracias.

Takuto decidió que era una buena ocasión para quedarse a solas, pidiéndole al niño que bajara al salón.

- Derek¿puedes ir a despertar a Yugo? En cuanto recojamos esto bajamos nosotros.  
- Vale – respondió él, saliendo de la cama para descender los peldaños a toda prisa.

Ya sin más compañía el uno que el otro, Izumi se levantó para sacar un último regalo del armario, tendiéndoselo.

- Toma, me daba corte que lo vieran los demás.  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ansioso.

Takuto, sentado en el lecho con los brazos cruzados, contestó atropelladamente en cuando la caja del aparato fue visible.

- Un reproductor portátil de DVD, para que los demás podamos usar la cámara sin toparnos con grabaciones sospechosas.(1)

Kôji lo analizó, siendo muy de su agrado por las dimensiones reducidas y la salida de audio para auriculares. Se abstuvo de emitir una risita perversa ante todo lo que podría visualizar en la pantalla de cine privada.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar, salido.  
- Si me lo has regalado, por algo será... – respondió él mirándole de cerca a los ojos, estrechando el reproductor contra su pecho.

Iba a pedirle que le diera un beso en señal de ultimísimo regalo cuando el móvil del vocalista empezó a sonar en el salón, y escucharon a Yugo solicitándole.

- Es Shibuya – dijo desde la escalera.  
- Anda, espabílate, que seguramente te pasarás el día al teléfono – le apremió.  
- Cógelo, por favor – gritó Kôji, dándose unos minutos de margen antes de atender personalmente la llamada.

Nada más se hubo adecentado bajó, encerrándose en su mini estudio de grabación para recibir vía telefónica las felicitaciones pertinentes por parte de la persona que más tiempo llevaba a su lado, pese a las seis horas de diferencia con respecto a la costa este de los Estados Unidos.

Takuto ordenó la alcoba, recopilando los papeles ya inservibles y llevando la bandeja a su punto de origen. En cuanto estuvo la mesa dispuesta para desayunar todos juntos, fue a buscarle.

Abrió la puerta insonorizadora, encontrándole de espaldas centrado en el móvil.

- Kôji, ya está listo.  
- Enseguida voy – dijo, disculpándose.

Antes de regresar a la cocina, Takuto esbozó una sincera sonrisa al percatarse de un detalle que le caló hondo, aunque seguramente no tanto como a aquél que lo había recibido. Y es que, justo encima de la tapa esmaltada del piano de cola, había sido colocado otro de dimensiones más modestas, diciendo desde el silencio en ése, el rincón más personal que el vocalista se había construido, mucho más de lo que podrían haber expresado centenares de palabras.

_(1) Idea original de Lui, a la que agradezco la aportación ;-)_

- 5 -

Los últimos días de diciembre pasaron volando, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban los cuatro a bordo del todoterreno de Takuto tras haber llegado a tierras escocesas. Hacía buen tiempo aunque el frío era húmedo y cortante, pero el cielo despejado invitaba a disfrutar del fin de semana tras haberse disputado los encuentros de la última jornada futbolística del año.

- Era por la derecha – afirmó Kôji, haciendo memoria de cuando estuvieron allí cuatro meses antes.  
- ¿Qué dice en el mapa?- preguntó el conductor.

Yugo, sentado en la parte de atrás con el niño, el cuál acariciaba el pelaje de Titán para que el trayecto se le hiciera más corto, confirmaba sobre el papel que lo dicho era cierto.

- Según esto hay que seguir recto por esa desviación.

Derek miraba embelesado el hermoso paisaje forestal. La carretera bordeaba un lago, y por todos lados se divisaban árboles enormes, propagándose el tono verde hacia las montañas.

- Nunca había visto el bosque – afirmó, acostumbrado a los grises de la cuidad donde nació y a las limitadas vistas urbanas londinenses.  
- Es bonito, aunque monótono – precisó Kôji, distinguiendo al fin la silueta del castillo rehabilitado.

Habían alquilado por dos noches todas las habitaciones, así que la única compañía que podían esperar encontrar además de los empleados era, precisamente, la que más deseaban. Al serles abiertas las rejas de entrada y hacer los últimos metros hasta la zona acondicionada como parking, vieron el coche de Katsumi, y casi al instante tuvieron a su pequeña réplica corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! – exclamó, dando un salto para que Yugo le cogiera nada más hubo descendido del vehículo.

Mientras los tíos se dejaban arrastrar por el genuino entusiasmo del recibimiento, y el perro correteaba a sus anchas por los espacios del complejo, Kôji optó por ser práctico y llevar adentro los bultos, agradeciendo el haberse puesto nada más salir del aeródromo un grueso chaquetón. Se cargó las maletas como pudo puesto que odiaba tener que hacer varios viajes, y se adentró casi a rastras en el vestíbulo, en donde lejos de prestarse a aliviar la carga, el todavía médico residente encontraba divertida la estampa desde el sofá, con una taza caliente en las manos.

- ¿Te han nombrado mula de carga? – preguntó Katsumi.  
- No hace falta que me ayudes, no vayas a herniarte – gruñó, dejando caer el equipaje sobre una alfombra, amortiguando el ruido que alertó al encargado de recepción.

Serika, al escuchar su inconfundible voz, hizo acto de presencia, contenta por tenerles allí desde tan temprano.

- ¿Dónde están?  
- Afuera, no creo que tarden.

En efecto, los últimos cuatro componentes de la expedición cerraron la portentosa puerta de madera para que el calor no se escapara, y que las imponentes estancias de piedra, decoradas de acuerdo a las festividades, no acusaran las temperaturas del exterior.

- ¡Pero cómo se te nota ya, Seri! – exclamó su hermano pequeño, tocándole la barriga.  
- Sí, y no deja de moverse – comentó ella -, se nota que nos viene a la zaga.  
- Mamá¿podemos ir afuera con Titán? – rogó el más joven de los dos críos.  
- Sí, pero ponte los guantes.  
- Y tú también – apuntó Takuto, tras lo que ambos chiquillos salieron disparados a toda prisa para explorar los alrededores.

Los adultos prefirieron resguardarse en la comodidad de las instalaciones, no siendo Serika parca en elogios para con el hotel en el que McKenzie había invertido.

- Es un lugar maravilloso.  
- ¿Verdad que sí? Tengo buenos recuerdos de cuando vinimos aquí – respondió el futbolista.

Kôji prefirió callar, dado que estaba pensando que él sí que tenía buenos recuerdos de su luna de miel. En concreto, esperaba que la misma habitación en donde se habían producido siguiera sin ocupar.

- ¿Ya os habéis instalado?  
- Sí, elegimos la del fondo de las impares. Habíamos pensado que los niños podrían quedarse en la contigua – comentó Shibuya.  
- Nosotros nos pedimos la penúltima de las pares – afirmó el músico con rotundidad, no dejando demasiada elección a Yugo, dado que sólo quedarían entonces dos libres.  
- Será mejor que dejemos las maletas arriba – propuso Takuto, apoyando le otro Izumi la moción.

Tomaron cada uno sus respectivas maletas una vez retiradas las llaves, repitiendo la pareja el camino tantas veces emprendido durante su viaje veraniego. Yugo observó el pasillo que se extendía tras subir las escaleras, con tres habitaciones a un lado y dos al otro, decidiendo ocupar la que precedía a la de los chiquillos.

- Yo me quedo aquí – les dijo, cerrando la puerta momentáneamente mientras deshacía el equipaje.

En cuanto a ellos, una sensación de nostalgia y alegría por reconocer la suya les recorrió, experimentando algo cercano a un dejavú.

- Es como si hubiese sido ayer cuando nos fuimos¿verdad? – dijo Takuto al quedar ante la cama con dosel.

Kôji se abalanzó sobre él, rebotando en la mullida superficie donde habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión tras semanas enteras de abstinencia.

- Habrá que repetir, por los viejos tiempos – susurró, besándole el cuello.  
- Tú siempre pensando en eso – replicó, sin ocultar que en aquella cama lo había pasado realmente bien -. ¿No te habrás traído el juego, verdad? – añadió amenazante.  
- No me apetecía que nos oyeran todos en pleno recital nocturno. ¿Por qué, te hubiese gustado? – quiso saber con bastante interés.

Izumi le miró largo y tendido, sin darle el gusto.

- No voy a decírtelo. Piensa lo que quieras.  
- Eres perverso – concluyó él, acercando el rostro.

Takuto no le negó el beso, haciéndolo sin prisas. Las dos noches que pasarían allí todos juntos eran como un bálsamo espiritual, la máxima expresión del concepto de pertenencia a un grupo que había alcanzado a concebir. Había oído en algún lado que los amigos eran familiares a los que uno elegía, y que los familiares eran amigos impuestos.

Fuese como fuese, se sentía en compañía de la mejor pandilla que podía existir, todo lo que antaño dio por hecho que no ocurriría.

- Creo que nunca te he dicho que soy feliz – murmuró, separando los labios de los suyos.

Kôji, recostado sobre sus formas, le miró profundamente, como si tratase de ver su alma a través de los oscuros espejos. Lo sabía, pues se había encargado de que así fuera en los últimos tiempos, renunciando en parte al cerco posesivo que sobre Takuto había labrado.  
Aunque hubiese aceptado compartirle con los otros, aunque nunca llegara a serlo todo para él, le bastaba mientras siguiera elevándole con sus alas inmaculadas.

- No hay motivos para que no lo seas – contestó, apartándole el flequillo de la frente.  
- ¿Lo eres tú?

Kôji meditó la respuesta. Por caprichos del misterioso funcionamiento del cerebro, recordó una cita de la última novela que se había leído, regalo de cumpleaños hecho por Liam, aficionado a las lecturas poco convencionales.

Decía Anthony Burgess que ser joven era como estar encarnado en uno de esos hombrecillos de juguete hechos de hojalata, que caminan siempre hacia el frente tras dársele cuerda, tropezando contra todo lo que se les pone delante sin poder evitarlo.

No sabía si realmente era un buen concepto de la felicidad, pero en aquel año había empezado a ver los obstáculos con claridad, solventándolos a su lado, persiguiendo el alcanzar una meta que comenzaba a estar nítida. Y ciertas cosas, como formar parte del grupo allí reunido por algo más que ser el eterno acompañante de Takuto, o que los argumentos sencillos por los que un niño le había hecho cerrar el círculo de su viejo rencor paterno, parecían querer potenciar la activación de la palanca de su corazón, ese dispositivo del que el propio Takuto tenía control absoluto, y por el que seguiría moviéndose como una _naranja mecánica_.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar – finalmente pronunció.

Él sonrió, haciendo ademán de querer incorporarse.

- Entonces no les hagamos esperar, deshagamos el equipaje.

Kôji asintió. Colocaron por un orden arbitrario sus pertenencias en los cajones y estantes, abrigándose bien para perderse un poco por el bello entorno que rodeaba el caserón, velando las primeras correrías vacacionales que el crío pasaba con ellos.

Yugo les observó bajando las escaleras sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo había retrasado demasiado, excesivo tiempo. Al ver la mano del cantante aferrando la cintura de su hermano en el descenso, supo que no podía seguir prolongando su terca agonía, y que si se resistía a compartirlo, estaría traicionando aún más su confianza.

- 6 -

Tras haber cenado se habían congregado todos junto al fuego, dedicándose los cinco a charlar mientras Derek instruía a Hideki sobre cómo analizar las muestras recolectadas a lo largo del día en el microscopio que había recibido como uno de sus regalos de Navidad. Por su parte, Izumi decidió salir para dejar a su perro a buen recaudo.

- Voy a llevar a Titán a donde me dijeron, así no duerme a la intemperie.  
- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Kôji, sorbiendo un poco de café.  
- Me estabas contando lo que le hiciste a Dave por haberte sacado la foto – protestó Shibuya, más que entretenido con las fechorías de su amigo.

Yugo, entreviendo que era su oportunidad, no dudó en ofrecerse voluntario.

- No importa, ya lo hago yo – dijo.

Takuto accedió encantado, tomando las chaquetas del perchero y pidiendo las llaves de lo que en su día fueron las caballerizas al recepcionista del último turno.

La humedad era tan densa que columnas de vaho se formaban en cuanto respiraban por debajo de las bufandas, u osaban hablar como era el caso.

- Eso es, buen chico – le dijo el futbolista al Gran Danés, llenándole un plato metálico de agua.

Cerraron la puerta, emprendiendo el camino de regreso con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Pero cuando iban a torcer para acceder al portón principal, Yugo propuso una alternativa.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos por aquí un rato?

Él, extrañado, no pareció poner pegas.

- Hace una noche estupenda, se ven muy bien las estrellas.

Se sentaron en los escalones de piedra que daban al lago, contemplando las constelaciones que se expandían en lo alto. Sin despegar la mirada de una de ellas, cuyo nombre desconocía, Yugo finalmente se decidió.

- Hay algo acerca de lo que quiero hablarte.  
- ¿De qué se trata?

Takuto giró el rostro hacia el suyo, esperando con paciencia y expectación, sin saber que al cabo de pocos minutos le invadiría una estupefacción total.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba entrenando con los Nanjo?  
- Sí.  
- Verás, yo... quiero centrarme en el estudio de las artes marciales. Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que no quiero seguir con el negocio de papá.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Seguro que lo entenderá.

Yugo apretó los puños, evidenciándose en su voz lo tenso que estaba.

- No es solo eso. Es una implicación total, prácticamente estoy viviendo en la mansión con ellos, y...

Suspiró, temiendo decepcionar terriblemente a su hermano.

- Tengo una especie de relación que va más allá de lo disciplinario con Hotsuma Kurauchi.  
- ¿Estáis saliendo?

La respuesta dejó a Takuto aún más anonadado.

- No, pero me acuesto con él. En realidad es mucho más complejo que eso...

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirar al delantero a la cara, éste parecía muy concentrado dentro de lo serio y rígido de su gesto.

- Tatsuomi Nanjo espera algo de mí, pero ignoro lo que es. No puedo negar que no me sienta atraído por él, al igual que tampoco lo niego con respecto a Hotsuma, pero...

Se quedó cabizbajo, impotente.

- No sé lo que hacer. Por un lado es junto a ellos con quien deseo estar, pero por otro no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.  
- ¿Cómo que hacerme sufrir? – preguntó Takuto sin comprender.

Yugo soltó de repente toda la opresión que se había guardado, gritándole enervado.

- ¡Se trata del hijo del hombre que te hizo aquello¡El nieto de aquél que casi lleva a papá a la ruina¿Cómo no voy a hacerte sufrir?

Su hermano entonces creyó entender el por qué le hacía partícipe en todo eso.

- Es cierto que el padre y el hermano de Kôji nos causaron problemas en el pasado.  
- ¿Problemas¡Te violó, Takuto! – rechinó él, humedeciéndosele los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio, rememorando las noches que pasó junto a Yugo en la habitación que compartían mientras Kôji cumplía condena, horas en las que le relató cada uno de los episodios que había vivido junto al cantante. Pensó fríamente en los Nanjo, en lo visceral de su interpretación de la vida, de los dramáticos sucesos que habían teñido de sangre a toda la familia. Pero también vislumbró que el tenue rayo de luz que a él le había iluminado tal vez podría, igualmente, alcanzarle a él.

- Kôji es una persona muy especial – dijo al fin -, apura sus sentimientos hacia el límite, sin importarle sobrepasar lo correcto con tal de hacer lo cree justo. No es lo que se dice un santo, y ha cometido muchos errores, pero sigue siendo él mismo, independientemente de lo que en su día pudieron hacer las personas con la que tenía parentesco. El que Tatsuomi sea quien es no implica que tenga que ser como su padre, son personas distintas¿entiendes?

Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, tratando de borrar su aflicción.

- El que quieras estar a su amparo no va a causarme daño, o a provocar que me aleje de ti. Lo único que quiero es que te vaya bien, que tengas una vida plena. ¿No quieres seguir con el negocio? Pues no lo hagas. ¿Qué no quieres vivir en el apartamento? Pues alquílalo. Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero aceptando las responsabilidades.  
- No me has dicho nada de lo de Hotsuma.

Takuto sintió que le bajaban gotas de sudor frío por la nuca, como siempre que tenía que tratar el dichoso tema del sexo.

- Te mentiría si te dijese que no me ha dejado de piedra... pero insisto, es tu vida. Si tú crees que está bien, a mí también me lo parecerá.

Yugo esbozó una sonrisa; muy débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Sé que todo esto es muy violento. No quería dar el último paso sin haberlo consultado contigo.  
- ¿Estás más tranquilo?  
- Sí.

Takuto sonrió también.

- Entonces regresemos dentro. Ya verás que mañana te sentirás mejor.

Se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle. Ambos estuvieron con los demás hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que los niños se retirasen, decidiendo los adultos hacer lo mismo por motivos bien distintos que un mero sueño reparador.

- Hasta mañana, parejita. ¡Qué descanses, Yugo! – proclamó Shibuya, cerrando la puerta de su suit con gesto travieso.

Él hizo lo mismo, siendo Kôji y Takuto los últimos en desguarnecerse en la intimidad de la rústica alcoba. El músico se recostó en el lecho, haciéndole un gesto para que no tardase en reunirse con él.

- Espera al menos a que me cambie¿no? – protestó Izumi, despojándose del jersey,  
- ¿Para qué, si te lo voy a quitar de todas maneras?

Supuso que llevaba razón, así que se sentó entre sus piernas de espaldas a Kôji, dejándose hacer por los dedos que le desvestían entre besos depositados a lo largo de su piel. Takuto cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en los cálidos roces, pero ni siquiera cuando estuvieron tendidos completamente desnudos fue capaz de sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido apenas un rato antes.

Dio un respingo cuando Kôji hizo el ademán de lamer sus abdominales, descendiendo hasta provocar su excitación total, pero éste notó que algo no marchaba como debiera. Él se apoyó en un codo, mirándole a los ojos en cuando Takuto los hubo abierto al notar que se había detenido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada. Sigue.  
- Estás como ido.  
- Te digo que no me pasa nada.

Kôji suspiró, recostándose sobre la almohada de costado para hablarle a susurros.

- Eres demasiado transparente – dijo mirando a sus ojos, quedando ambos rostros apenas separados -, así que o me lo cuentas, o tendré que arreglármelas para que lo sueltes.

Takuto se sintió reconfortado. Le gustaba el clima que se creaba cuando se dedicaban unos momentos a estar así, uno junto al otro tal y como eran, desnudando sus almas tras haber hecho lo mismo con sus cuerpos.

- Tengo que pedirte algo.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Habla con Yugo. Estoy preocupado por él.

Kôji cambió de expresión, sin entender el por qué del requerimiento.

- Se está implicando con Tatsuomi en su escuela de artes marciales. Por muchos años que lleve contigo, hay cosas acerca de tu familia que sólo tú puedes comprender. Eres el único que puede darle las respuestas que necesita – explicó Takuto.

Kôji siguió mirándole, embelesado por la fuerza de su belleza felina, ahora nublada por el potente sentido proteccionista que albergaba hacia los suyos. Aunque detestara tener que expresarse sobre los Nanjo y todo lo que les rodeaba, era incapaz de negarse.

- Mañana le sacaré el tema, me lo llevaré por ahí de paseo.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Takuto se sonrojó ligeramente, albergando una pizca de culpabilidad.

- Seguro que crees que estoy pensando que te estás aprovechando de mí porque nunca te digo que no a nada.  
- Q-qué va...

Kôji rió, ardiendo en deseos de estrujarle.

- Se te da fatal mentir – aseguró.  
- ¿De veras que no te importa?

Él le acarició lentamente la mejilla, acercándose un poco más hasta quedar abrazado a su esbelta silueta.

- Ojalá hubiese tenido yo un hermano que se preocupara tanto por mí, y no dos hijos de puta que me odiaban a muerte.  
- Creía que el sentimiento era mutuo.  
- Pues no, yo les odiaba aún más – dijo con parsimonia -. Entonces quedamos en que le daré la charla, pero con una condición.

Esta vez fue Izumi el que elevó una ceja, sabiendo de antemano el precio que impondría.

- ¿Qué me olvide del tema lo que reste de noche y me centre en retomar lo que dejamos a medias?  
- Eso mismo.  
- Tú sí que eres transparente – remató Takuto, buscando sus labios.

Aunque caer pasto de las llamas de la pasión en esos momentos, en los que Yugo seguramente seguía dándole vueltas a su dilema, no le pareciese lo más adecuado, Izumi cumplió con su parte, e insistió en hacer ambos un esfuerzo y no producir demasiados ruidos reveladores, terminando por recurrir al viejo truco de hacer el amor en el suelo tras haber puesto la mullida colcha sobre los listones de madera.

- 7 -

Pese a que adoraba seguir acurrucado en la cama aunque llevase un buen rato despierto, Kôji decidió levantarse nada más hubo abierto los párpados con la primera claridad del amanecer. Se quedó contemplando el rostro moreno de Takuto, besándole en la frente antes de dejarle en el lecho.

Caminó rápido de puntillas hacia el cuarto de baño, dado que sin mantas que le protegiesen o el calor derivado de las aventuras eróticas, se notaba la fría humedad que traspasaba las paredes. Se vistió, castañeándole los dientes cuando salió afuera, una vez comprobado que su joven cuñado no estaba en la habitación correspondiente.

En efecto, le encontró lanzándole una rama seca al perro, distrayéndose con la quietud total del campo escocés.

- Buenos días.  
- Buenos días - respondió Yugo, demasiado centrado en los juegos caninos como para encontrar raro verle despierto a esas horas.

Kôji inspiró una bocanada de aire puro, decidiendo darle uso al par de botas que se había calzado.

- Me apetece dar un paseo. ¿Te vienes?

Él, ligeramente intimidado por la invitación, terminó por aceptarla por mera cortesía. Titán se adelantó a ellos, olisqueando cuanto encontraba a su paso por la orilla del lago. Los primeros minutos los pasaron en silencio, alejándose cada vez más del castillo, admirando Kôji el reflejo perfecto de las montañas en la superficie del agua.

- Me han dicho que estás entrenando en la escuela de artes marciales– finalmente empezó el vocalista.

Yugo miró al suelo, preguntándose cuáles eran los datos concretos que Kôji poseía.

- ¿Qué te ha contado Takuto?  
- Nada más.

Sabiendo que se había buscado él solo esa situación, se dispuso a hablar sin tapujos de ello, para tal vez así llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

- La ceremonia que hiciste para redistribuir el Shinkageryû me sobrecogió. En cuanto lo vi, supe que quería aprender las técnicas de tu familia.  
- De los Nanjo – apuntó Kôji, pues detestaba que le recordaran sus vínculos.  
- Solicité inscribirme en la escuela, y empecé a entrenarme con ellos, pero...

Yugo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Tatsuomi me desconcierta. No sólo asegura que tengo talento y me carga de más trabajo que los demás alumnos para pulirme, sino que me acecha y me vigila, y dice que estará esperándome hasta que acuda a él.

La pregunta que Kôji realizó hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, entrándole deseos de esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra.

- ¿Te lo estás follando?

Yugo se apresuró a contestar, sin saber si debía agradecer que el cantante hubiese sido todo lo directo que su hermano, por algún u otro motivo, no había podido.

- Aún no. Pero ordenó a Hotsuma que se metiera en mi cama y aprendiera conmigo.  
- Entonces es como si te estuvieses tirando directamente a Tatsuomi – afirmó él.

Yugo, intrigado por esa última apreciación, quiso saber más detalles. Su expresiva mirada dio pie a Kôji para así hacer.

- La unión entre el primogénito y su guarda es muy estrecha, tanto que el límite entre el deber y lo que no lo es apenas está claro. El guarda de mi padre estuvo con él hasta el final, y el padre de Hotsuma eligió morir junto a mi hermanastro – relató, tan serio que imponía respeto -. He visto cómo mira ese chico a mi sobrino, le devora con los ojos. Por eso me resulta curioso que Tatsuomi le esté compartiendo.  
- Él no es un muñeco – protestó -, es libre de pasar la noche donde le plazca.  
- Así que le defiendes, y el propio Hotsuma sigue viéndose contigo porque quiere.

Yugo tragó saliva, afirmando así que estaba en lo cierto.

Kôji llamó de un silbido a su perro para que regresara con ellos y no se saliera de los límites de la propiedad de McKenzie.

- Pues no sé tú, pero yo lo veo muy claro.  
- ¿El qué ves claro? – inquirió Yugo.  
- Por lo que Tatsuomi me dijo en su día, su obsesión es restaurar la tradición de la familia y borrar el desastre de las últimas generaciones. Desde la fundación del Shinkageryû se estableció que el más brillante de los alumnos, si demostraba tener la valía necesaria, podía optar a luchar por el puesto de heredero, y si lo conseguía recibía no sólo el deber de perpetuar la escuela, sino que adoptaba el apellido, pasando a ser un Nanjo más.

Kôji tomó una piedra, lanzándola a lo lejos hasta que el lago se rompió en cientos de ondas, alterándose su apacibilidad.

- Mi padre se empeñó en buscar sucesor dentro de sus descendientes, al igual que mi hermano. Tatsuomi desea borrar las equivocaciones de los que le precedieron, rescatando la vieja usanza del olvido. Así que si tantas atenciones te está procurando, en la formación y en lo personal, sólo puede significar una cosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yugo cuando aquel hombre que tantos sentimientos contrapuestos le provocaba lo anunció, haciéndole comprender por fin la dimensión del cambio que su vida había dado.

- Tatsuomi te ha elegido como candidato a sucederle. Y si es tan obstinado como cabe esperar por sus genes, no parará hasta haberte convertido en el próximo heredero.

Él permaneció en pie, mirando al hermoso horizonte, allá donde la brisa arrastraba las nubes y el azul reflectado por el lago se confundía con el cielo real.

- Eso supondría la unión definitiva entre nuestros clanes – atinó a decir.

Kôji sintió la áspera lengua del perro lamiendo su mano para que le arrojara el palo, haciendo lo pedido. En vistas a que Yugo ya tenía su respuesta, supo que poco más podía hacer allí.

- Las ironías del destino nunca dejarán de sorprenderme – dijo -. Por amor a tu hermano yo renuncié a la espada. Y ahora tú, también por amor a Takuto, vas a empuñarla.

El joven asintió. Antes de marcharse de regreso al hotel, Kôji hizo una última apreciación. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, era plenamente consciente del daño que a lo largo del tiempo había causado. Emprendió la vuelta, resonando su mágica voz en los oídos del destinatario de aquella advertencia explícita, repleta de peligrosos matices.

- Ten cuidado con mi sobrino. Él es igual que yo.

Yugo se quedó donde estaba, sin mirarle. Escuchó sus pasos perderse en la lejanía, y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

Con ese silencio prolongado no sólo le estaba dando las gracias a Kôji, sino que le había confirmado que, tal vez, ese era precisamente el motivo por el que se había introducido irremediablemente en el campo de atracción del heredero y su escudero.

- 8 -

Apenas faltaban quince minutos para que el año viera su fin, y que el 2007 se estrenara en la franja horaria que correspondía a ese pedazo del mundo. Mientras todos se arremolinaban frente al televisor para ver las campanadas que retransmitían desde la capital escocesa, Takuto se alejó con el móvil.

En Tokio hacía ya bastantes horas que habían despedido la nochevieja, pero sabía de sobra que los Horiuchi, siempre tan madrugadores, rompían la rutina aquel día para hacer las tradicionales visitas nocturnas a los templos sintoístas de la ciudad.

- ¿Sí?  
- Feliz año, Horiuchi-san – dijo, cuando la llamada fue atendida.

Desde Japón, el hombre dibujó una sonrisa de sorpresa y emotividad, diciéndole por gestos a su esposa que enseguida se reuniría con ella junto a la campana para tocarla como dictaba la costumbre.

- Feliz año a ti también.  
- En realidad nos queda un poco todavía – comentó el futbolista, algo nervioso.

Nunca les había considerado como a sus padres, pese al agradecimiento eterno que les profesaba. Desde que acogiesen a Derek había pensado en él bastantes veces. Sabía que los años seguirían pasando, y que algún día Horiuchi moriría, temiendo tener que enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y es que aunque le costara reconocerlo, ese día sentiría que se había quedado huérfano por segunda vez.

- No quiero molestarle, pero necesitaba hablarle de algo que no puede esperar.  
- Claro, dime de qué se trata.

No muy lejos escuchaba las risas de Hideki y sus hermanos, así como los comentarios satíricos de Kôji hacia Shibuya por no saber éste como quitar el corcho a la botella por la que llevaban un buen rato peleándose.

Notó una presencia a su lado y vio los ojos azules de Derek reclamándole, pues seguramente le habían encargado traerle de vuelta. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, haciéndole un gesto para que esperase mientras hablaba en su idioma natal.

- Yugo ya lo tratará personalmente con usted, pero por lo que me ha dicho, no desea relevarle en el negocio.

El hombre se quedó callado, dolido por su ética nipona, lo que llevó a Izumi a continuar con el alegato.

- Sé que no es lo que esperaba, y que pensará que no le importa seguir trabajando mientras le sea posible, pero se han pasado la vida sacándonos adelante sin descanso, y ahora que ya no es necesario me gustaría que pudiesen dedicarse a disfrutar sin preocuparse de nada.  
- Agradezco tu generosidad, Takuto, pero.  
- Insisto, por favor. Juego al fútbol porque me apasiona, y a cambio me dan cantidades descomunales de dinero que no necesito. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes, ni tampoco Serika ni Yugo.

Derek apoyó el oído sobre su torso para escuchar las vibraciones del diafragma mientras hablaba, reaccionando el capitán del Chelsea atrayéndole más hacia sí, enfatizando su petición.

- Se lo ruego. Traspase el negocio si no quiere venderlo, pero acepte lo que le pido. ¿No tiene ningún sueño que no haya podido realizar por causas económicas?  
- En realidad, ella siempre ha querido retirarse en una casita junto al mar – dijo Horuichi, mirando a su mujer.  
- Pues mañana mismo busque una y sorpréndala.

Él suspiró. En medio de gente que iba y venía ataviada con los yukatas y kimonos clásicos, acabó por aceptar. Al igual que él había dado todo cuanto tenía por las tres personas que quedaron bajo su cuidado, asimiló que ahora Takuto hacía lo propio por la misma razón, una que se alejaba bastante de una simple devolución monetaria.

- Espero que puedas ir a visitarnos pronto entonces. Estamos deseando conocer a tu hijo.

Desde el noreste de Escocia, aquella palabra hizo que al delantero se le saltaran las lágrimas. Las disimuló como mejor pudo, decidiendo que era mejor cortar pronto ya que el año agonizaba.

- Por supuesto. Cuídense, supongo que Serika les llamará dentro de un rato.  
- Tú también. Gracias.

Takuto se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, reparando Derek en cierto detalle que le alarmó.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó entristecido.  
- No es nada, me entró un mosquito en el ojo – dijo, animándole a volver los dos juntos al salón.  
- ¡Pues sí que tienen puntería! – rió el chiquillo, entusiasmado por estar despierto a esas horas y en medio de toda la fiesta.

Apenas unos minutos después se encontraban en plena fiesta, como otros tantos millones de personas en diferentes países. Fue Hideki el primero en escuchar los fuegos artificiales que desde el pueblo próximo estaban lanzando.

- ¿Podemos verlos?  
- ¡Claro! – exclamó Katsumi, abriendo las puertas del enorme balcón con vistas al lago.

El cielo se llenó de los reflejos eléctricos producto de la pólvora, arrancándoles algunas exclamaciones de admiración. Los chiquillos se subieron a las balaustradas para ver mejor, Yugo intercambió con él una mirada cómplice, y Kôji alzó el cristal para proponerle un brindis privado, antes de que el líquido hubiese desaparecido.

- ¿Te acuerdas de los que vimos en el Thamesis? – preguntó, luciendo sus gafas nuevas.  
- Dijimos que iríamos todos los años allí, y no hemos cumplido nunca la promesa – respondió Takuto, haciendo rechinar su copa.  
- Qué más da dónde, mientras sigamos el ritual...

Izumi se terminó el champagne de un trago, dejándola sobre el pasamanos de granito.

- Feliz año nuevo, pervertido – le dijo al oído para combatir el estruendo de las explosiones.  
- Feliz año nuevo – contestó él, besándole.

Otro ciclo daba a su fin, invitando a evadirse con la idea de la esperanza y la renovación que prometían los 365 días siguientes. Muchas novedades y desafíos les aguardaban, al igual que otras tantas historias que construir y compartir, con la certeza de saber que ese instante de exorcismo en el que todo parecía ser posible volvería a producirse.

Y que así seguiría siendo durante toda la eternidad.


	19. Capítulo 19: Obstáculo

**Capítulo 19: Obstáculo**

_¿Y qué si quisiera irrumpir, soltártelo todo a la cara?  
¿Qué harías¿Y si cayera al suelo sin poder soportar esto más?  
¿Qué harías? Ven, destrózame, sepúltame,  
ya he terminado contigo.  
¿Y qué si quería luchar y rogar durante el resto de mi vida?  
¿Qué harías?  
Dijiste que ansiabas más¿a qué estás esperando?  
No estoy tratando de huir.  
Ven, rómpeme, sepúltame, ya he terminado contigo.  
Mírame a los ojos, estás matándome.  
Todo lo que quería era a ti.  
He intentado ser otro, pero buscando en mi interior di con lo que en verdad soy, pujando por conseguir una oportunidad.  
Ahora sé que esto es justamente lo que soy._

_Adaptación del tema "The kill", de 30 Seconds to Mars_

Habían transcurrido apenas veinticuatro horas desde que aterrizara en Tokio, pero Yugo no se había concedido ni un segundo de descanso, tratando de ultimar cada detalle por nimio que fuera antes dar inicio a su nueva vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a sus padres y presentarles sus respetos. Aunque que tras la conversación con Takuto habían emprendido los trámites para adquirir una pequeña vivienda en las afueras de la ciudad costera de Hachinohe, el hombre comprendió su dilema al serle comunicado oficialmente que no desea relevarle en el negocio, tratando de aliviar su pesar.

Sigue la senda que has elegido, hijo. La tienda nos ha dado buenos y malos momentos, es hora de pasar página.

Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, sentado en una sentida reverencia, el matrimonio sonreía comprensivamente. Tras tantas décadas de infatigable trabajo, parecían rebosar de emoción ante la gran aventura de abandonar la megalítica Tokio y retirarse en un oasis de paz rural.

Les ayudó a cargar las últimas cajas embaladas en el furgón, despidiéndoles en el mismo portal de la casa en la que se había criado. Saboreó un regusto amargo tanto al verles marchar por la carretera como al echarle un último vistazo a la ventana de la que había sido su habitación, en la que ahora lucía el cartel de "se vende".

Con la misma inmobiliaria pactó el alquiler de su apartamento, asegurándose así el contar con una renta propia todos los meses.

Había trasladado casi todas sus pertenencias a la Mansión Nanjo, a la que llegó tras deshacer a pie la colina sobre la que se erigía, por lo que hizo el trayecto sin más equipaje que su maleta y las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente.

Ya era de noche, y las luces exteriores de los jardines creaban un ambiente un tanto misterioso, más propio de un cuadro de la era Meiji que del siglo en que vivían. Esa era, en esencia, una de las características de esa generación de la familia Nanjo; aunque mostraban una rabiosa necesidad de irrumpir en el presente, estaban envueltos por tradiciones que se remontaban a demasiados años atrás.

Entró en los aposentos privados de la mansión valiéndose de sus privilegios, descalzándose y acudiendo directamente al dormitorio del máximo exponente de la escuela, el cuál, como cabía suponer, le esperaba con una mezcla de expectación e indiferencia.

- Largo ha debido ser tu viaje – dijo Tatsuomi, sentado ante unos pergaminos de arroz.

Yugo adoptó idéntica postura en frente de él, observándole de reojo mientras el joven guardaba los enseres. Tenía un candelabro de aceite para alumbrarse, pinceles y tinta pura, pareciendo encontrar evasión en el exquisito arte de la caligrafía. Su cabello había crecido, desperdigándose los mechones que se soltaban del recogido sobre su rostro, increíblemente pálido por efectos de la llama.

Su ser entero parecía estar cubierto por un aura especial, sintiendo que sus ojos, demasiado adultos para la edad que en realidad tenían, le taladraban.

- Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, pero ya nada me distraerá de la senda de la espada.

Nanjo esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

- Entonces quiere decir que lo has comprendido.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – inquirió Yugo - ¿Pretendes nombrarme como tu sucesor?

Él cruzó las manos sobre el regazo por debajo de las mangas de su kimono, respondiendo con porte y convicción.

- La formación será dura. Te llevará años alcanzar el nivel requerido de destreza. Tendrás que entrenar más que los demás, soportando por tanto una presión mucho mayor.  
- Lo sé – afirmó él.  
- Pasarás por decenas de pruebas. Las artes marciales no sólo implican cultivar el cuerpo, sino la mente y el espíritu.  
- Lo acepto.

Tatsuomi asintió con la cabeza, prosiguiendo.

- Cuanto muestres la valía necesaria serás nombrado docente en esta escuela, y después de eso sólo cuando considere que ha llegado el momento, podrás optar pues a la sucesión. No será ni mañana, ni pasado, puede que incluso se retarde a mi muerte, o que nunca se produzca, pero desde que solicitaste unirte a nosotros, supe que eras la persona idónea.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Tus ojos tienen algo que no sé describir... una fuerza salvaje, una pasión y un virtuosismo que no han sabido cómo salir a la luz en todo este tiempo.

Se acercó un poco más a él, susurrándole.

- Y yo me encargaré de hacer que ese poder que guardas con recelo explote. Sería terriblemente egoísta que te lo guardaras sólo para ti. Así que dime, Yugo Izumi... ¿aceptas entregarte sin reservas al Shinkageryû?

Él le observó, guardando silencio. Podía sentir cómo el corazón le latía potente, sin incrementar las pulsaciones, tan sólo el alcance de éstas.

Una pasión dormida, un talento que quería ver la luz... siempre se había sentido la sombra de Takuto, infravalorándose a sí mismo, diciéndose que jamás lograría estar a su nivel.

Era su oportunidad de demostrar abiertamente que tenía ciertas destrezas, un ímpetu que ver cumplido, y con el que no interferiría en el campo vital de su hermano. Más bien, todo lo contrario...

Si llegaba a formar parte de los Nanjo, supondría el enterramiento definitivo de las discrepancias entre ambas familias. Una unión plena, con olor y sabor a sangre, pero no una derramada inútilmente, sino aquélla vertida por el trabajo, el esfuerzo y la constancia.

Podría haberle dicho que aceptaba con un simple monosílabo, pero en lugar de ello, le dio la respuesta que Tatsuomi esperaba.

Yugo tomó su rostro entre las manos y, tras cerrar los ojos, le besó en los labios.

Así le aseguraba que se entregaba en todos los ámbitos, aunque necesitaba aclarar algo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Hotsuma? – inquirió al separar la boca de la suya.  
- Tú eres mi elegido. Ahora es también su deber velar por ti, y el tuyo velar por él.

El triángulo acababa de forjarse. En Tatsuomi encontraría la severa disciplina sobre el tatami, la pasión maquiavélica aguardando en su lecho. En Hotsuma hallaría la estima, la fiel confianza que sólo se alberga hacia los que en un momento previo fueron considerados enemigos.

Sobre la sinergia que podría surgir de los tres era imposible todavía hacer un pronunciamiento. Se encargaría de comprobarlo personalmente.

Se retiró de la habitación con una nueva reverencia, avanzando por los pasillos en penumbra. Justo a la puerta de su dormitorio distinguió una figura familiar esperando con paciencia y entereza, la misma expresión que cuando partió semanas atrás.

Nada más verle, Kurauchi supo que él había aceptado.

- Mi aliado, mi confidente, mi amante...– murmuró, repitiendo las palabras de Tatsuomi en la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Yugo le apoyó sobre el panel que dividía las estancias, fundiéndose ambos en un intenso beso. Él le rodeó con los brazos, buscando a tientas sus ropas para desnudarle a pasos acrecentados.

Mientras entraban a trompicones en el dormitorio de Izumi y se dejaban caer sobre el suelo trenzado, una tercera persona les observaba, asistiendo al nuevo pacto que su sobrino finalmente había cerrado.

Nadeshiko se retiró entre las sombras, pensando que sin duda esa íntima incorporación, por la que el joven tendría que someterse a todos los encargos e indicaciones de sus maestros, sería realmente útil para los planes de venganza que junto a Shon-ji había trazado.

Y el día decisivo estaba cada vez más cerca.

- 2 -

La tercera reunión mensual con el equipo de asistentes sociales tenía un cariz especial, dado que casi sin darse cuenta, se hallaban en el ecuador del primer periodo de acogida.

Tal y como les habían explicado, hasta que no pasaran todos los controles y hubiese transcurrido un año completo, no obtendrían la custodia definitiva, así que no les quedaba más remedio que afrontar dichas citas de manera positiva.

Tras haberse entrevistado a solas con Derek, los funcionarios se sentaron a la mesa en la que, tras ofrecerles una taza de té, Takuto iba sacando más y más documentos con los que reforzar los hechos más relevantes.

- Aquí están los informes médicos... – dijo, comprobando que le estaba tendiendo a la mujer el papel correcto.

Kôji trataba de hablar cuando él parecía dejarse llevar en exceso por el agobio; aunque de cara a los demás pareciese tranquilo, sabía que el futbolista odiaba tener que pasar por esos requisitos burocráticos.

- ¿Han percibido algún tipo de dificultad con el empleo de los audífonos? – quiso saber ella.  
- Nos dijeron que tal vez podía experimentar ansiedad hasta acostumbrarse a los niveles de decibelios – explicó el cantante -, pero no le hemos visto reaccionar mal, todo lo contrario.  
- ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó el psicólogo.

Ellos se miraron.

- Bueno, muestra bastante interés por todo lo que es la armonía y los sonidos en general. Le llevé un par de veces a un estudio de grabación y ahora está aprendiendo conmigo a desenvolverse con los instrumentos. - Tuvo un par de problemas en la escuela, burlas y derivados – concretó Izumi -, pero hablamos con él del tema y no ha vuelto a contarnos nada parecido.

Los trabajadores sociales asintieron, tomando nota y rellenando casillas en los formularios oficiales.

- Nos ha llamado poderosamente la atención sus calificaciones, en especial en materias concretas.  
- Nos dimos cuenta de que tiene cualidades para la biología, así que nos hemos propuesto estimularle.  
- Museos y cosas así... – añadió Kôji – aparte de machacar con las dichosas matemáticas.  
- Menos mal que nos ahorramos los profesores particulares – comentó Takuto discernidamente.

La mujer dejó el portafolio sobre la mesa, terminándose su taza de té japonés importado. Parecía seria, aunque no severa.

- Creo que tanto mi colega como yo podemos afirmar que los resultados de esta evaluación son satisfactorios, lo cuál es agradable – afirmó con su típica flema inglesa.  
- Yo quisiera destacar un punto de mi entrevista personal con el menor – apuntó el sicoanalista -, y es que al alentarle a hablar del entorno, de las vivencias y en especial de lo que piensa de estar bajo la tutela de ustedes, hubo algo que no mencionó.

La pareja permaneció expectante, siendo Takuto el que finalmente hizo la pregunta.

- ¿El qué?  
- El factor del dinero, lo que indica que se le está dando una mayor prioridad al trato humano. Para serles sinceros, era uno de nuestros mayores temores cuando se decidió darles la idoneidad.

Izumi sonrió, siendo sincero como acostumbraba.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con un fajo de billetes, como la confianza en los demás. Con Derek nunca he tenido secretos. Intento adaptarme a su grado de comprensión, pero no le oculto la información que reclama.  
- Es muy avispado – afirmó Kôji -, muchísimo.  
- S-sí – reforzó Takuto, dándole un fuerte pellizco por debajo de la mesa para que ni en broma se le ocurriera mencionar el tema del sexo.

Los representantes de la institución dieron la reunión por zanjada. Recogieron sus pertenencias, se llevaron las copias de los informes para archivarlas y fueron acompañados hasta la puerta del domicilio, en donde les estrecharon las manos con toda la cortesía posible.

- Señor Izumi, mañana se disputa un encuentro de la Champions League¿verdad? – preguntó uno de los hombres.  
- Sí, a las ocho de la noche.  
- Estupendo. Le deseo suerte, intentaré no perdérmelo.  
- Muchas gracias. Que tengan buen viaje.  
- Pelota... – murmuró Kôji por lo bajo, recibiendo otro pellizcón disimulado.

Hasta que no se hubieron marchado y estuvieron lo que se decía a salvo, Takuto no dejó salir un profundo suspiro, quedándose a gusto.

- Lo paso fatal – afirmó -, es como si nos mirasen con rayos X.  
- Bah, no soportarías estar sobre un escenario. Las fans histéricas de la primera fila sí que te comen con la mirada. Es como si pudieran verte por debajo de la ropa.  
- No más detalles, gracias... – replicó él, regresando al interior de la casa.

Comprobó la hora, viendo que tenía que marcharse en breve a la concentración del equipo.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que dormir fuera de casa siempre que jugamos Champions en nuestro estadio – se lamentó, pues desde que tenían al niño con ellos la costumbre del club le parecía un tanto ilógica.

Derek le escuchó subir y bajar los escalones a la planta de arriba, acudiendo al salón tras haber dedicado el tiempo en que estuvieron reunidos a terminar los deberes.

- ¿Te marchas ya? – preguntó.  
- Sí. Mañana iréis a verme. Eres mi talismán de la suerte, seguro que marco un gol como mínimo.  
- Tienes la corbata torcida – indicó Kôji, ya que se había ataviado con el traje oficial del Chelsea.

Y mientras él se la colocaba a toda prisa y en movimiento, Takuto tomó su bolsa y se despidió de ellos, calculando que llegaría con suficiente antelación para la charla que mantendrían en la sala de proyecciones del hotel, en donde visualizarían una cinta de sus rivales y el entrenador repasaría la estrategia.

- Sed buenos, no queméis la casa en mi ausencia – dijo ya con un pie fuera.  
- ¡Suerte, Takuto! – gritó el chiquillo.  
- ¡Gracias! – respondió, arrancando el motor de su vehículo.

El perro se sumó a la comitiva de despedida, alejándose el todoterreno por la carretera. Una vez solos los dos, tras decidir Titán que era más interesante ir a mascar alguno de sus huesos artificiales que ver sus caras de pasmadote, Kôji propuso un plan con el que entretenerse.

- ¿Nos echamos una partida?  
- Me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme un nuevo acorde... – se quejó él.  
- Cierto. Anda, vamos a mi estudio.

Ya dentro de la habitación insonorizada, puso la alarma del cronómetro para que no se le fuera el santo al cielo y se hiciera extremadamente tarde. Se sentó en el taburete del piano mientras el crío ocupaba su silla, poniéndose la guitarra acústica entre las piernas, de un traste tan grande que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su ancho.

- Sigue sin salirme el Fa.  
- Normal, hacer cejilla es complicado. Cuando te crezcan las manos te parecerá más sencillo. Prueba con Re.

Derek colocó los tres dedos en su posición, corrigiéndole Kôji.

- El índice aquí, es como si fuera un triángulo. Toca a ver qué tal suena.

Él rasgó las cuerdas con la púa, obteniendo un sonido más o menos limpio.

- Mejor que ayer.  
- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Claro. ¿Ya te han salido callos en las yemas?  
- Me duelen un poco – indicó Derek, enseñándole la carne enrojecida de debajo de las uñas, con el visible cerco dejado por las cuerdas metálicas.  
- Se te irán endureciendo. La próxima vez que veas a Brett miráselas, parecen de piedra.  
- Vale – replicó por último, centrándose en repetir los dos acordes que conocía y podía ejecutar.

Kôji desconectó unos segundos, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer: que si darle de cenar, acostarle, llevarle a clase, seguir arreglando los temas, reuniones de coordinación, recogerle, ir al partido...

Se rió de sí mismo, pensando que si cuando era más joven le hubiesen dicho que acabaría programándose como una supernanny, se habría partido de la risa y luego les habría mandado a paseo.

Pero así estaban las cosas. Hasta en eso se le daba bien improvisar y sorprender. Y es que nadie en sus cabales había creído posible que pudiese albergar tanta paciencia.

Sólo el chirriante sonido de un acorde mal tocado le sacó de la nebulosa, devolviéndole a la realidad.

- Ese índice... – recordó.  
- Ah, vale – dijo el chiquillo.

Le dejó esforzarse y seguir aprendiendo a base de cometer errores, haciendo todo lo que en su día nadie había hecho por él.

- 3 -

El legendario Stamford Bridge, escenario de las victorias, empates y derrotas del Chelsea, de la gloria y el fracaso, albergaba esa noche de martes lo que muchos periodistas del mundo deportivo habían calificado como "nuevo clásico" de la Liga de Campeones.

Por tercer año consecutivo, los londinenses se enfrentaban al último campeón de Europa, el F.C. Barcelona, disputándose el pasar a los cuartos de final.

Un sector del estadio estaba teñido del amarillo suplente de los españoles, mientras que en el resto de las gradas predominaba el azul intenso de los locales.

Derek, desde su sitio habitual en el palco reservado, admiraba el colorido y los cánticos de las respectivas aficiones, respirándose en el ambiente la fiesta del fútbol. Kôji, veterano en presenciar partidos en directo, no se inmutó cuando los veintidós jugadores salieron al terreno respetando las pautas de fair play impuestas por la FIFA. Se estrecharon las manos, los capitanes intercambiaron banderines y se sortearon los campos, mandando el árbitro a que cada uno tomara sus posiciones.

Takuto dio un par de saltos para preparar los músculos y mitigar los nervios. Adoraba la alta competición, porque cada partido se asemejaba a un combate a muerte donde sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte. Aunque los rivales seguían siendo temibles, los rumores sobre el desinfle que estaban acusando en esa campaña no hacía sino incrementar su sed goleadora.

Cuando el árbitro dio inicio al partido se sumergió en su mundo, como cada vez que jugaba: sus sentidos parecían desligarse de la realidad, la vista pasaba a ser secundaria, una mera cámara por la que coordinar sus movimientos y calcular las distancias, convirtiéndose el entorno en un conjunto de sonidos.

Los chirriantes pitidos del colegiado, el del cuero del balón al ser goleado, el de su respiración ajetreada, los hinchas, su propia voz interior, gritándole.

Va a perderla. Róbasela. Escapa por la banda.

Corrió raudo como un rayo, dejando al defensa clavado en el sitio, regateando a los que habían conformado barrera para proteger al guardameta. Era la primera jugada determinante del encuentro, la que podría desequilibrar y llevarles hasta una victoria segura, el pase a los cuartos.

No te detengas. Mira al frente. Sólo tú, el balón y las redes.

El sonido de su corazón, el de su fuerza, su brutal ansia de alzarse ganador. El recuerdo de la voz de los suyos, animándole cada uno desde sus respectivos puestos, ya fuera en aquel mismo lugar varios metros más arriba, o gracias a la retransmisión en directo. La promesa de ser el mejor. De vivir y respirar fútbol.

Más y más sonidos.

Fue eso, un sonido, lo que oyó antes de que su vista se nublara, su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio y medio estadio enmudeciera, horrorizado.

El sonido al que más pavor tenía, ese que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro para no recordarlo jamás. Lo escuchó nítido, como si se encontrara en un paraje desierto sin más compañía.

Escuchó cómo su rodilla derecha se rompía incluso antes de sentir un agudo dolor que le hizo retorcerse sobre el césped. En el campo la confusión se apoderó de los que estaban cerca, y el linier determinó que no había sido falta de ningún tipo, puesto que no había nadie alrededor de Izumi en ese momento. El banquillo del Chelsea en peso se levantó, ordenando el entrenador que los auxiliares médicos acudieran de inmediato a atenderle.

Y mientras que la afición asistía estupefacta a la caída de su ídolo, Derek permanecía en su sitio paralizado por la impresión, reaccionando cuando sintió la poderosa mano de Kôji agarrándole de la muñeca, tirando de él en dirección al interior del estadio.

Takuto, sin tener demasiada conciencia de lo que había ocurrido, trató de levantarse de la camilla en la que le conducían hacia la banda, siéndole imposible ejercitar la articulación.  
- ¡No te muevas! – exclamó el cuidador que acompañaba a los sanitarios - ¡Traedme dos bolsas de hielo y llamad a una ambulancia!

La afición comenzó a aplaudir en cuanto vio que el número siete era desplazado a los vestuarios, y uno de los reservas se despojaba de la sudadera para sustituirle apenas ocho minutos después de haber dado inicio el encuentro.

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el chico seguía los pasos del vocalista como mejor podía, abriéndose paso éste entre la gente que ponía en marcha el protocolo de emergencia; algunos periodistas aprovecharon para sacar fotos al joven que, detrás de las descomunales gafas de sol, trataba de mantener la compostura pese a que estaba desesperado.

El fisioterapeuta del equipo le reconoció, llamándole para que se acercara.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kôji entre dientes.  
- Vamos a llevarle al hospital, tenemos que sacar radiografías para estar del todo seguros, pero no tiene buen aspecto por...

Kôji no le dejó continuar. Antes de que el miembro del equipo técnico del Chelsea pudiera aportarle más datos sobre las primeras conclusiones, la estrella del rock corría por el pasillo en dirección a los aparcamientos, llevando entre los brazos para no perder más tiempo al niño que, desconcertado, no pronunciaba ni una palabra.

Condujo por las calles a la mayor velocidad que las señales le permitían. Aunque ardía en deseos de rebasar esas estúpidas normas en plena zona urbana se ciñó a ellas. Sabía que si la policía le arrestaba estando Derek presente, Takuto nunca se lo perdonaría, y era lo último que quería precisamente esa noche.

- 4 -

Había pasado algo más de una hora desde que arribaran al centro médico, pero seguían con la misma incertidumbre que al salir de Stamford Bridge, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera aguantar el lento transcurrir del tiempo.

Kôji hacia rato que se había quitado la chaqueta para ponérsela al chico, instándole a que tratara de dormir sobre las butacas de la sala de espera. Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro cuando escuchó las zancadas rápidas e inconfundibles de Shibuya, el cuál había partido hacia allí en cuanto pudieron contactar vía telefónica.

- ¿Sabes algo? – le preguntó, recuperando el aliento.  
- No. Entra gente continuamente a la habitación, pero nadie se digna a pararse – respondió el cantante, visiblemente disgustado.  
- Ten paciencia, hasta que lleguen a una conclusión no van a pronunciarse – aseguró Katsumi, pues era como él mismo procedía en la clínica-. ¿Y Derek?  
- Ahí. Ha estado callado desde que salimos de Stamford.

Shibuya miró el bulto que se suponía era el chico, siendo pena por él.

- ¿Quieres que me lo lleve y pase la noche con nosotros?  
- Sí, por favor.

Justo cuando su antiguo manager iba a preguntarle que en dónde estaban guardados los útiles escolares del crío, para cogerlos en su casa valiéndose de la copia de la llave que poseía, la puerta de la sala donde habían ingresado a Izumi se abrió, y el responsable del equipo de traumatología deportiva se dirigió a ellos portando lo que parecía ser una radiografía.

- Soy el Doctor Sullivan.  
- Encantado – respondió Katsumi estrechándole la mano.

Kôji, por su parte, hizo lo mismo aunque sin hablarle. Con neutralidad diplomática el médico procedió a informarles de la situación y las medidas a tomar.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el vocalista.  
- Lamentablemente ha sido una lesión severa – comunicó el especialista, mostrándoles la placa.

Antes de que siguiera con la explicación, Katsumi supo que era bastante serio. En la imagen se veían los huesos de la rótula derecha, apreciándose a ojos de los entendidos dónde estaba exactamente el problema.

- ¿Menisco?  
- En concreto, rotura del ligamento cruzado interior, menisco y ligamento lateral interno.

Kôji, por carecer de estudios de medicina avanzados, fue directo al grano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo de baja?  
- De cuatro a seis meses. Tendrá que pasar por quirófano, vamos a empezar con la analítica para poder realizar la intervención a primera hora de la mañana.

Él cerró los ojos, concediéndose unos segundos de silencio para asimilarlo. En cuando hubo recuperado la compostura hizo la otra pregunta de rigor.

- ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Sí, por supuesto. Dispone de quince minutos antes de que empiecen las pruebas.

El médico decidió pedir a los restantes profesionales que se retiraran de la habitación para dejarles a solas. Antes de pasar a la sala de pre-operatorios, Kôji fue hasta el asiento donde Derek no había podido quedarse dormido.

- ¿Y Takuto? – preguntó compungido.  
- Se ha roto unos ligamentos de la rodilla, tienen que operarle – le explicó -. Katsumi te va a llevar a su casa, mañana vas a clase y cuando salgas os venís aquí para verle.  
- ¿Y no puedo verle ahora?  
- Es muy tarde. Yo me quedaré con él.

El chico pareció comprender que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Shibuya le sonrió, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para consolarle mientras empezaban a andar.

- Toma mi chaqueta, déjale a Kôji la suya o se va a congelar con el aire acondicionado – bromeó.

Antes de marcharse con dirección a la salida del hospital, le hizo un gesto al vocalista, como dándole a entender que el niño estaba en buenas manos. Cuando la distancia les convirtió en dos puntos oscuros al final del pasillo, entró decidido a la habitación, dándose de bruces con el intenso olor a antisépticos y demás compuestos químicos habituales en esos parajes.

Takuto estaba recostado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Vestía una fina bata de quirófano, teniendo la pierna extendida y el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana.

Kôji se sentó a su lado, no tardando él en romper la quietud.

- ¿Dónde está Derek? – preguntó sin mirarle.  
- Se ha ido con Shibuya. Es mejor que se distraiga.

Takuto permaneció callado un buen rato, hablando al fin con voz apagada.

- Me han dicho que me perderé lo que queda de temporada.  
- Con la operación lo solucionarán. Si sigues la rehabilitación enseguida estarás en plena forma.

Él giró el rostro, clavándole sus brillantes y profundos ojos, ahora furiosos y atormentados.

- Lo oí. Oí cómo se rompía, igual que aquella vez...

Kôji bajó la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba: la primera lesión grave de Izumi, en la misma rodilla. La misma maldición. Solo que en esa ocasión del pasado no se había tratado de la temida "tríada".

- Y lo peor de todo es que me lo hice yo solo¿verdad?

Dado que el cantante no respondía, le increpó, dolido.

- ¿Verdad?  
- Sí – contestó a fin de que no se enervara más -. Debiste dar un mal giro. No había nadie siguiéndote, te habías zafado de todos.  
- ¿Cómo quedó el partido?  
- Empate a dos – reveló, puesto que había dado por hecho que Izumi reclamaría el dato.

Permanecieron sin decirse nada los minutos que restaron hasta que el primer equipo de enfermeras hizo aparición. Sabiendo que no le dejarían estar presente durante los análisis, y que si éstos eran positivos le someterían de inmediato al bisturí, Kôji se acercó para hablarle a susurros.

- Estaré aquí cuando hayas despertado de la anestesia.

Takuto asintió con un movimiento apenas perceptible. Cuando él le besó en los labios ni se inmutó. Estaba ausente, sumido en lo que creía que era una pesadilla que no podía estar ocurriendo, y de la que sólo despertaría cuando terminara de aceptar lo ocurrido.

Sin redimirse por la presencia de otros enfermos y familiares en los alrededores, Kôji se desahogó con un puñetazo en la pared, blasfemando en su idioma natal.

Era lo que más detestaba de esas situaciones: esperar. Esperar y depender por completo de los demás, sin poder hacer nada que no fuera contenerse y mostrar un poco de civismo.

- 5 -

A Derek la jornada en el colegio le pareció eterna. Se esforzó por atender a las explicaciones de sus profesores y seguir la lección, anhelando el momento en que sonara la campana para poder largarse de allí.

En cuanto un enjambre de alumnos salió disparado a los jardines con la intención de irse a sus casas, fue a buscar a Hideki como era costumbre, preguntándole él con tristeza mientras andaba bien aferrado a su mano.

- ¿Takuto está enfermo? Mamá dice que vamos a ir a verle al hospital.  
- Se cayó ayer en un partido, pero no pasa nada – le dijo, comportándose como hacían los adultos.

En la puerta Katsumi y Serika les esperaban, procediendo a meterse los cuatro en el coche para poner camino al centro clínico. Por lo que Kôji les había contado por el móvil, la operación se había llevado a cabo sin complicaciones, y hacía varias horas que había recobrado el conocimiento.

- En el hospital no se puede hacer ruido, que hay mucha gente descansando – indicó ella, consiguiendo que su hijo se lo tomara en serio.

Shibuya corroboró lo dicho, avanzando el grupo con tranquilidad por los entresijos del edificio para recalar en la tercera planta, donde le habían instalado en una amplia habitación particular.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta pidiendo permiso, Takuto dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver a los dos niños dirigirse hacia la cama donde estaba casi postrado.

- ¡Una escayola! – afirmó su sobrino, admirando el emplaste que le cubría casi un palmo por encima de la rótula, y por debajo hasta la mitad de la tibia.

Derek, por su parte, mostró interés por lo que de seguro se escondía tras la blanca coraza.

- ¿Te duele?  
- Qué va, para nada.

Mientras Katsumi reparaba en las ojeras de Kôji, provocadas seguramente por una confortable madrugada sin apenas conciliar el sueño, Serika llenó de besos las mejillas del lesionado.

- Hermanito, nos tenías muy preocupados.  
- Pero si esto no es nada, pronto estaré corriendo detrás del balón – aseguró, tratando de animarles.

Y es que tras el derrumbamiento de los primeros instantes, Izumi se había repetido cien veces que aunque la tripe rotura no era un mal menor, nada podía superar a su milagro de haberse levantado de la silla de ruedas.

- Además, te van a cuidar bien. Vas a tener a dos esclavos pendientes de ti – bromeó Katsumi, revolviéndole el pelo a su joven huésped.  
- Dicen que le dan el alta dentro de cuatro días – comentó Kôji, el cuál no se había movido del sitio en todo el día.  
- ¿Quién te ha firmado aquí? – preguntó Hideki, ensimismado con la escayola.

Takuto miró la marca que el chiquillo señalaba, reconociéndola.  
- Uno del equipo.  
- ¿Has tenido muchas visitas? – quiso saber Serika.  
- Pues prácticamente todo el Chelsea. El entrenador, el presidente, un montón de jugadores... – enumeró el vocalista haciendo memoria -. No sé ni como no los echaron, con eso de que está prohibido más de diez personas a la vez.  
- Y Chris y Liam – apuntó Takuto -.También me firmaron, debe ser una fijación colectiva eso de pintar en las escayolas de los demás.

El niño miró a su padre, pidiéndole un bolígrafo.

- ¿Puedo?

Katsumi buscó uno en su bolsillo, tendiéndoselo.

- Haz los kanjis que te enseñé – propuso, dado que aunque aún no sabía propiamente escribir, le había enseñado la grafía nipona de su nombre.

Izumi rió cuando Hideki empezó a garabatear sobre la rígida funda en la que su rodilla estaba envuelta, mirando a continuación a Derek.

- ¿Te apuntas? Podrías hacerme un dibujo de los tuyos.

Entre más visitas, charlas y alguna que otra cabezada del músico se acabó la tarde. Dave y Brett acababan de marcharse cuando Kôji reparó en un detalle.

- ¿No me has traído ropa limpia? – le preguntó a Shibuya.

Antes de que él pudiera excusarse por el despiste, Takuto intervino.

- No te hará falta. Vete a casa con Derek, no me pasará nada por quedarme solo durmiendo.  
- Pero.  
Intuyendo que la conversación sería un tanto delicada, Katsumi y Serika propiciaron la despedida.

- Decirle hasta luego a Takuto, que nos tenemos que ir ya.

Derek se quedó mirando a sus tutores, asintiendo el futbolista con una sonrisa.

- Kôji va enseguida. Tú vete al cole mañana y no te preocupes por mí¿vale?  
- Vale – contestó recogiendo sus cosas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, fue el propio Kôji quien mostró abiertamente su disconformidad.

- Quiero quedarme, no voy a dejarte solo en este lugar.  
- Derek tiene que dormir en su cama y estar contigo. Está muerto de miedo¿no lo ves?  
- Pero si ya.  
- Kôji, me lo juraste – increpó él cruzado de brazos.

El rockero suspiró.

Júrame que si me pasara algo, seguirás adelante por él.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó, admitiendo que no podía romper el acuerdo.  
- Tráeme alguna revista mañana, o me voy a morir del aburrimiento.

Él cogió su chaqueta, metiendo dentro la cartera y el móvil.

- Vendré en cuanto le deje en clase.  
- Que pases buena noche en el sofá – le recriminó Izumi con cierta ironía.  
- Cuídate, y nada de forzar la pierna.  
- Ya me las ingeniaré para llegar hasta el baño – se excusó, no poniendo resistencia al beso que inutilizó sus labios.

Estaban los dos centrados en la húmeda despedida cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, y la visita más inesperada del día se quedó de piedra ante la inoportuna interrupción.

Eric Hatton no supo quién de los dos parecía más sorprendido: si su capitán, o la "mujer altísima" que parecía estar acuchillándole con sólo mirarle. En aras de no despertar más hostilidad de la necesaria, y dado que los demás le estaban esperando, Takuto le agarró del brazo artificial y le empujó para se que fuera de una vez.

- Pasa, él ya se iba – le dijo a su compañero de equipo.

Kôji gruñó un insulto en japonés que el británico no supo entender, quedándose incómodamente a solas en cuanto la familia del convaleciente se hubo retirado.

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por expresar todo lo que quería decir, Hatton rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué tal estás?  
- Tirando – afirmó él siendo cortés.  
- Lamento lo que te ha ocurrido. Seguramente ocuparé tu puesto mientras estés de baja, el mister reestructurará el centro de la alineación.  
- Pues ya sabes, disfrútalo, que en cuanto esté a punto no tendré piedad para recuperar lo que es mío – afirmó Izumi sin afán de ofenderle, tan sólo describiendo la realidad.

El futbolista tomó aire, mirándole a los ojos con toda la integridad que pudo reunir.

- Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por la manera en la que te traté.  
- No importa, es agua pasada – respondió.  
- Fui un cretino, no debí hab.  
- En serio, da igual – le interrumpió Takuto -. Somos compañeros de equipo, no tenemos por qué ser amigos. Con respeto mutuo basta. No te guardo ningún rencor.

Hatton sonrió, aliviado.

- Eres un buen tío. Espero que te recuperes pronto.  
- Y yo que vayáis a por todas en las competiciones. Volveréis a verme pronto.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, cerrando el incidente al que en lo personal el propio Eric parecía haberle dado más importancia que el asiático. Justo cuando Takuto creía que iba a sumirse en una tranquilidad que sólo interrumpirían los doctores de guardia, sonó su teléfono, arrancándole otra sonrisa el nombre que mostraba la pantalla.

Habló con Yugo largo y tendido, y luego con Greg, hasta que la noche extendió su velo azabache sobre Londres. En esas horas bajas, el que los demás se acordaran de uno era lo único a lo que un deportista de élite podía aferrarse para salir a flote.

Y mientras él luchaba contra el insomnio en su insulsa cama de hospital, Kôji hacía ademán de apagarle la luz a Derek, mirando éste al techo sin dejar de pensar.

- Kôji¿se va a poner bien?

Él, cansado y con un dolor de espalda producto de tanta mala postura, se sentó a un lado del lecho, asumiendo su papel.

- Claro.  
- Dime la verdad – inquirió.  
- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Derek parecía decepcionado. Seguramente pensaba que era la típica respuesta que daban los mayores para ocultar lo realmente grave.

- Takuto se recuperará, pero ahora mismo está muy triste¿entiendes? Está tratando de disimularlo para que no te preocupes por él.

Tras comprobar que lo dicho había provocado justo el efecto contrario al que el delantero deseaba, Kôji le propuso una especie de pacto secreto.

- Así que tienes que ayudarme a que no se ponga aún más.  
- Vale – respondió él.  
- Buenas noches.

Finalmente le dejó la habitación a oscuras y subió. Estaba tan agotado que ni le apetecía subir al último piso para darse una ducha. Ya lo haría antes de llevarle al colegio, tras despertar del sofá en el que se dejó caer, no tardando en conciliar un sueño intermitente, bastante alejado de ser reparador.

- 6 -

Tal y como habían vaticinado, el sábado a última hora de la tarde Takuto se encontraba saliendo del coche, valiéndose de las relucientes muletas que le habían entregado para poder desplazarse.

- Espera, no te hagas el héroe – le recriminó Kôji apagando el motor.

Derek salió por la otra puerta trasera, vigilando que él apoyase firmemente las varas de metal en el césped.

- No es la primera vez que voy con muletas – respondió Izumi de mala gana, exhibiendo su experiencia.

Titán se acercó, pero en vistas a que su dueño no hizo ademán de pararse, avanzando rápido hacia el interior del chalet, se fue por donde vino con el rabo bien bajo.

Kôji dio otro suspiro y cerró el coche. Entraban de lleno en el tercer ciclo anímico de la lesión: hundimiento, aceptación, enfado.

Al ver que Takuto estaba intentando subir los peldaños hasta su alcoba él solo, pese a tener la pierna prácticamente inmovilizada, hizo el ademán de tomarle en brazos para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos.

- Déjame, puedo hacerlo yo – rechistó Izumi -. Kôji, te digo que puedo hacerlo...

Derek les miraba desde el inicio de la escalera, callado como una tumba. Se sobresaltó cuando el futbolista, herido en su amor propio por haber dejado en la estocada al equipo por un garrafal error, descargó su ira contra el cantante, gritándole.

- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

Kôji le soltó, marchándose directamente a la cocina tras pasar al lado del crío, el cuál contemplaba impotente cómo se formaba una atmósfera de tensión que invadía toda la casa, como si hubiese caído un telón de acero.

El corazón empezó a latirle fuerte cuando Izumi se encerró en su habitación. Miró a Kôji, el cuál parecía estar a lo suyo entre los electrodomésticos, y se dejó llevar por un impulso. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos ayudándose de las balaustradas del pasamanos, quedándose paralizado ante la puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que forzó el picaporte.

Takuto estaba sentado en su cama, con el pie derecho descansando sobre varios cojines apilados para tener la pierna en alto. Miraba hacia la ventana, absorto, girando la cabeza al escuchar el ruido.

Cuando le vio asomado por la rendija se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa y alentarle a que pasara.

- Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Derek hizo lo que le había pedido. Se quitó los zapatos y se quedó justo a su lado, cabizbajo. Era la primera vez que veía a Takuto así; podía percibir que tras su máscara de tranquilidad, estaba sufriendo.

A lo largo de su corta vida había conocido a bastantes adultos, por los que había desarrollado sentimientos adversos. Desde su madre, a la que había terminado por prácticamente olvidar a raíz del trauma, hasta ellos mismos, pasando por todas las parejas que le habían acogido, con las que no había terminado de conectar por algún u otro motivo.

El aprecio o el amor eran conceptos demasiado subjetivos para detallárselos a un niño. ¿Cómo explicar que lo que uno sentía era esto, o aquello? Hasta que el mundo terminara de corromperles la inocencia transformándoles en adolescentes, seguirían expresándose por hechos, buscando el contacto físico y rehuyendo de palabras que se llevara el viento.

Takuto se quedó paralizado cuando Derek se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, reaccionando de igual manera cuando le escuchó sollozar sobre su hombro.

Su frustración pareció diluirse en las lágrimas del chico, consiguiendo que desenterrase el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos, completamente enrojecidos.

- Hey, se supone que el que tendría que estar llorando soy yo, no tú – le dijo con voz suave.  
- No quiero que estés triste... – respondió, entrecortado.

Takuto le secó las mejillas, prometiéndose que se esforzaría por mantener una actitud positiva; lo que fuera con tal de no volver a ser el causante de su congoja.

- Lo estoy un poco, porque no voy a poder jugar hasta la temporada que viene, pero nada más. Cuando me lesiono me cambia el humor, pero no significa que esté enfadado contigo, ni con nadie.  
- ¿Ni con Kôji?  
- No, con él tampoco – afirmó, secándole la última y gruesa lágrima que resbalaba por su piel pecosa.

Entonces reparó en que se había pasado bastante con el susodicho. Dado que no debía moverse de allí, en especial por su suicida empeño de subir por cuenta propia los escalones, le pidió un favor humildemente.

- Derek¿puedes decirle que venga?

El chiquillo asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta descalzo. Pero cuando iba a abrirla del todo para hacer el recado, el cantante se había adelantado a la jugada, portando el televisor de la última planta sin apenas poder ver.

- ¡Cuidado, que voy! – exclamó.

Él se apartó, y Takuto, anonadado, quiso saber a qué se debía la ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te va a dar lumbago con lo que pesa.  
- Ya que no te vas a mover de aquí en lo que queda de día, Derek y yo vamos a acampar a nuestras anchas. ¿A quién le apetece ver una película? – preguntó, enchufando el aparato.  
- ¡A mí! – exclamó el niño.  
- Pues vete abajo y trae la que quieras.

Takuto le hizo un gesto, confirmándole que lo hiciera. Y mientras Derek se apresuraba en elegir uno de los tantos títulos desplegados por las estanterías, Kôji se recostó a su lado, mirándole con intensidad.

- No vamos a dejar que te deprimas – le aseguró.  
- Lo dices casi como si fuera una amenaza – respondió Takuto enterrando el hacha.  
- Interprétalo como te dé la gana, no te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácilmente – arremetió Kôji, besándole en los labios.

Izumi correspondió, estrechándole a continuación como había hecho con el chiquillo. Haciendo una visual a su carrera deportiva, comprobó que Kôji había estado con él en todos y cada uno de los momentos difíciles. El dolor, la sangre, los contratiempos, la demencia.

Y ahora lo estaba otra vez, cubriendo esos recuerdos nefastos con capas de ferviente actualidad.

Te devuelvo tu brazo, devuélveme tú mi pierna

Se estremeció al escucharse a sí mismo diciendo aquello, reverberando los ecos del pasado. Le abrazó aún más fuerte, hablándole al oído.

- Perdóname.  
- ¿Por qué? – replicó Kôji.  
- Por no haberme parado a pensar en ti.

Él le besó en el cuello. Jamás se lo tomaría en cuenta, porque sabía que a diferencia de las situaciones similares que habían atravesado, ahora sí que había un hueco para él dentro de su complejo debate interno.

El "déjame serlo todo para ti" había mutado en un "siempre estaré aquí para ti". Hasta su última exhalación. Y Takuto lo sabía.

- Te perdono – finalmente dijo -, pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme a pensar cómo nos las vamos a ingeniar con el S.M.R.  
- ¿S.M.R?

En el preciso instante en el que Takuto exigía el significado de las siglas, Derek llegó con varios DVD's, extendiéndolos sobre la cama para elegir entre los tres cuál ver primero.

Antes de emitir su voto, Kôji susurró la respuesta a la incógnita.

- Sexo de movilidad reducida.

Izumi le dio otro pellizo en el muslo, conteniéndose para no regarle de calificativos. Les dejó escoger la película, diciendo que le daba igual con tal de que se quedasen allí con él. Pasó las horas siguientes superando el complejo de almohada, dado que sus "dos niños", separados en edad por la módica cantidad de veinte años, se habían acoplado a él con la excusa de que siempre tenía una temperatura corporal de lo más agradable.

Protegido por sus esfuerzos por evadirle, pudo retrasar a las solitarias horas de la madrugada las cuestiones que no dejaba de hacerse, acerca de la recuperación y lo que ese último impedimento físico acabaría suponiendo para su carrera.


	20. Capítulo 20: Reflexiones

**Capítulo 20: Reflexiones**

Por segunda noche consecutiva el mismo sueño se apoderó de su subconsciente.  
Se veía a sí mismo en medio de un interminable campo de fútbol. La hierba estaba recién cortada, y su olor penetrante le envolvía, reconfortándole. Las líneas que delimitaban la zona también habían sido pintadas hacía poco, y dondequiera que mirase veía gradas que se extendían hacia el cielo, repletas de colores difusos y extraños.

No escuchaba nada salvo su respiración. Corría, tratando de dar con el balón que no tocaban sus pies.

Muy a lo lejos distinguió lo que parecía ser una portería, y su amado esférico esperando en el punto de pena máxima, aguardando a que lo encajase entre las mallas de un potente trallazo.

Siguió corriendo para llegar hasta el balón, pero por mucho que avanzase, portería y pelota siempre estaban lejos. El trabajo recio de sus pulmones, la desesperación por no ser capaz de golpearlo, la gente invisible de las gradas observando, esperando al resultado...

Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte en sueños que los latidos amplificados terminaron por despertarle.

Tendido en su cama y con la frente cubierta de sudor frío, Takuto tardó unos segundos en reconocer dónde estaba, convenciéndose de que aquello había sido una pesadilla, y que en realidad debían ser las dos o tres de la madrugada.

Giró el rostro, comprobando que Kôji dormía a su lado. Luego alzó un poco la cabeza, distinguiendo entre la penumbra la blanquecina capa de escayola que forzaba a la rodilla a estar completamente quieta durante el proceso de regeneración.

No quería volver a dormirse; cada vez que lo conseguía tenía ese sueño, u otros similares. Clavó los ojos en el techo, bien abiertos, y se concentró en calmar la angustia producida mediante el análisis conciso de esas imágenes.

¿Qué significaban¿Qué querían decirle dichos mensajes subliminales?

Aunque los escenarios y circunstancias variasen, las pesadillas tenían algunos puntos en común: siempre estaba en un campo de fútbol. Su ímpetu por la victoria seguía intacto, pero por más que luchara, no conseguía desenvolverse en el partido.

El balón quedaba fuera de su alcance, la portería también. Sus piernas se movían, y la pasión con la que se entregaba al entorno era tan potente que le dolía.

_Jugaré al fútbol hasta el día en que me muera._

Lo había dicho por activa y por pasiva cientos de veces. Necesitaba jugar, o se volvería loco, echando a perder todo lo que había construido en los últimos años, renunciando a sus planes de futuro.

_Me recuperaré antes de lo que nadie espera y regresaré a los terrenos. Así esta sensación horrible desaparecerá._

En cuanto nuevas radiografías confirmaran que la escayola podía ser retirada, la sustituirían por un vendaje compresivo, y la rehabilitación daría comienzo. Duras sesiones de ejercitamiento en piscinas y aparatos de gimnasio, recobrando la confianza y perdiendo el miedo a volverse a romper.

Sí, sabía cómo eran esas etapas. Sería incluso peor que en esos momentos en los que poco más podía hacer que quedarse quieto, una tortura para cualquier persona de carácter dinámico.

_Pronto habrá terminado, serán sólo unos meses, pero..._

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, brotando más sudor en las sienes.

_Me quedan tres temporadas de contrato. Esta ya la he perdido._

_Dos temporadas. ¿Quién querrá contratar después a un delantero de treinta y un años con un historial de lesiones tan grande?_

Entonces, como si alguien le hubiese quitado el velo que le impedía verlo, Takuto comprendió el significado de sus sueños.

_Volveré a los terrenos, pero llegará el momento en que por mucho que desee jugar, aunque no esté plantado en una cama como ahora, simplemente no podré hacerlo._

_Un día no muy lejano tendré que colgar las botas. No volveré a la alta competición nunca más._

Ser entrenador. Era lo más lógico, lo que los suyos le habían aconsejado, el papel en el que todo el mundo parecía verle.

_Me desviviré por el fútbol, sentiré cada victoria como si la hubiese conseguido con mis propias piernas, aunque la portería y el balón sean inalcanzables._

_Pero... no es suficiente._

Un mero sustituto, un placebo con el que tratar de calmar psicológicamente su adicción.

_Porque en el fondo seguiré sabiendo que no volveré a jugar jamás..._

_Se formará un vacío imposible de llenar._

_¿Es así como quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda?_

_¿De verdad quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida fingiendo que ese vacío no existe, obligando a los demás a que finjan que no lo saben?_

Giró el rostro topándose con el de Kôji, el cuál seguía durmiendo; pese a la serenidad que mostraba era como si aún así estuviese velándole.

Él no se merecía tener que cargar con su sombra. Ni mucho menos Derek.

_No quiero que estés triste._

La evocación de la voz rota del niño le flageló. No, no podía dejarse vencer por un hecho inevitable. Si algo habían aprendido tanto Kôji como él era que los problemas debían cogerse por las riendas, y ser uno mismo el que las controlarse.

_Tengo que llenar ese vacío. Involucrarme en algo que lo complete, algo en lo que poder volcarme._

Greg se había convertido en empresario. Aunque estaba seguro de las ventajas que tendría para un futbolista recién retirado no tener tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese coordinar múltiples proyectos, no le atraía.

_Siempre he trabajado desde la base, luchando por sobrevivir. Me he enfrentado al mundo como si fuese una final decisiva, en la que tienes que abrirte paso a codazos sin perder el rumbo._

_Con las ideas bien claras, porque sé de donde vengo, y lo que es que nadie te regale nada sin esperar algo a cambio._

_Vengo de un lugar en el que tienes que valerte de ti mismo y hacerte más fuerte, porque sabes que nada duele más que haber sido abandonado._

_Como Serika y Yugo. Como Derek. Como Kôji. Como todos esos niños a los que tuvimos que dejar atrás._

Pensó en el orfanato en el que había pasado una breve temporada. Hasta el día en que lo derribaron para construir edificios no dejó de visitarlo, de ayudar en cualquier cosa que resultara necesaria. Luego pensó en el que habían visitado allá en Londres, y en esos chiquillos que le miraban con ojos brillantes, soñando despiertos con poder marcharse de allí, asimilando con resignación ver a otros conseguir atravesar la puerta de salida.

_Sin esperar nada a cambio... porque nadie se acuerda de ellos._

_Nadie._

Era mentira. Sí que había alguien que seguía pensando en ellos una vez pasados los trámites de adopción.

_¿Será cosa del azar que sea precisamente yo, que cuento con ciertos privilegios a mi alcance, el que lo haga?_

Lo supo. Había dado con la solución, la clave para conseguir suplir el hueco que se formaría al finalizar su carrera como deportista profesional. Tenía que compartirlo, expresarlo en palabras y obtener a cambio una opinión sincera que le confirmara que era una buena idea, alguien que le diera el empujón necesario para lanzarse.

Y quién mejor para eso que la persona a la que había confiado todo lo que era, aunque tuviese que traerle de vuelta de su profundo descanso.

- ¿Kôji¿Estás despierto?

Él hizo un gesto abriendo pesadamente los ojos, los cuáles estaban ligeramente hinchados de tanto dormir.

- Sí... – dijo, aunque era más que evidente que no era la respuesta más adecuada.

Takuto, rebosante de hiperactividad, empezó a relatarle lo que finalmente había decidido.

- Creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer cuando deje de ser jugador. Me sacaré la licencia de entrenador, pero también quiero resultar útil, ayudar a otras personas que estén viviendo lo mismo que tuve que pasar yo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el cantante, bostezando para desperezarse.

Él sonrió, seguro de la solidez de su intuición.

- Quiero hacer algo por todos esos niños a los que no nos pudimos llevar, para que tengan una vida mejor mientras esperan. Cuando estás dentro el orfanato te parece un sitio horrible, una especie de cárcel...

Antes que terminara la exposición, Kôji supo a lo que se refería.

- No sé cómo, pero tengo que ponerme en marcha, y desde ya. - ¿Por qué no vas mañana a hablar con el director del centro donde estaba Derek? – propuso él – Mañana te puedo alcanzar después de dejarle en clase.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Claro. Debe tener miles de proyectos aparcados, tiene que haber alguno en el que puedas colaborar.

Takuto se sintió más tranquilo. Era como si la aplastante convicción de Kôji se tornase en un viento que soplaba a su favor, haciéndole remontar el vuelo.

- Necesito hacerlo. Por ellos y por mí.  
- Y lo harás. Pero es demasiado temprano para plantarte allí, así que vuélvete a dormir, faltan cuatro horas para que suene el despertador.

Izumi se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al techo.

- No puedo.

Kôji se incorporó, mirándole de cerca desde arriba, con los mechones de cabello cayendo revueltos.

- Pues habrá que encontrar alguna manera natural de que lo consigas. Nada de pastillas – expuso tajante, pues no deseaba que esa nueva etapa de insomnio crónico se saldara con otra dependencia a los fármacos, como antaño.

Nada más haberlo dicho, al vocalista se le encendió la bombilla del ingenio, entre otras cosas.

- Conozco un somnífero realmente eficaz. No tiene efectos secundarios, aunque también es altamente adictivo – susurró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
- ¿La leche caliente? – preguntó él.

Kôji se rió, increpándole Takuto que siempre tuviese que sacarle un "segundo sentido" a las cosas.

- No tienes remedio – concluyó Izumi, girándose para quedar tumbado de costado dándole la espalda.  
- Reconoce que tengo razón... ahora te quejas, pero normalmente en cuanto hemos terminado de montárnoslo estás roncando.  
- Yo no ronco – expuso, defendiéndose.  
- Era una forma de hablar – respondió Kôji, besándole el cuello y deslizando los dedos por debajo de la camiseta.

Sabía a la perfección cómo controlar las reacciones del cuerpo de Takuto a las sesiones de sexo. Si bien un revolcón salvaje le activaba, lo contrario le dejaba manso como un cachorro de león.

Dado que hasta que no ideara alguna estrategia para poder penetrarle sin tirar por la borda la labor de los cirujanos, ya que no doblar la rótula en pleno acto era lo que se decía complicado, recurrió a artes sin bien primarias, no menos satisfactorias.

- Con todo el rollo de la lesión me has tenido prácticamente una semana a palo seco – aseguró, rozando sus abdominales.  
- Como si hubieses sido el único.

Kôji deslizó el brazo por debajo de su cintura para seguir recorriendo su torso, mientras que con la otra mano fue retirando las restantes prendas.

- ¿Entonces no te masturbaste mientras estabas ingresado? – preguntó con malicia, pellizcándole el pezón derecho.  
- Claro que no.  
- Pues yo sí... – murmuró, dejándole casi desnudo, acariciando las ingles.

Takuto se mordía los labios, enrojeciendo a medida que él seguía haciendo comentarios subidos de tono. Dio un respingo cuando Kôji comprobó que había empezado a endurecerse, apresándole con los dedos.

- ¿No te pone que lo haga pensando en ti?  
- Seguro que estrenaste el reproductor de DVD que te regalé... - Puede ser – contestó, dedicando el pulgar a recorrer el glande, topándose con las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal.

Takuto cerró los ojos, notando por un lado cómo él le robaba el sentido, y por otro la entrepierna rígida de Kôji incrustándose en sus nalgas.

- Espera... – dijo, instando a que dejara momentáneamente de trabajarle.

Se sacó la camisa, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara y procediendo a quitarle la ropa no sin cierta brusquedad.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – quiso saber el cantante.

Dado que no le respondió, esbozó otra sonrisa triunfal cuando se empezaron a masturbar mutuamente.

- Lo estás deseando.  
- No estoy tan desesperado como tú – arremetió, buscando sus labios para que se callara de una vez.

Se enzarzaron en una especie de competición por ver quién conseguía que el otro acabase antes, encontrándolo el vocalista divertido.

- Y eso que no estamos echando una partida al juego.  
- Fuiste tú el que empezó, ahora no te quejes – replicó, apretando los dientes y moviendo por instinto las caderas.  
- Si no me quejo, todo lo contrario...

Disfrutó de la manera en la que Takuto le agarraba con fuerza, casi rabioso, haciéndole arder en deseos de no ofrecer mucha más resistencia a los efectos de la excitación. Se esmeró, sumando celeridad a lo intenso de sus toques.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó, admirando el rostro contraído de Izumi, con los ojos cerrados experimentando el orgasmo próximo.  
- C-casi... – le hizo saber.

Sin darle oportunidad de impedírselo, se soltó para descender y terminar con la lengua lo que había empezado. Takuto arqueó la columna al derramarse, recobrando el aliento envuelto en un sopor al que todavía no se podía entregar.

- ¿Me lo harías a mí también?

Con la intención de no obligarle a realizar demasiados esfuerzos, Kôji se sentó sobre su pecho, apoyando las manos en la cabecera de la cama para dejarle la faena bastante accesible.

Takuto, no teniendo que hacer más que abrir la boca para recibirle, en lugar de responder tomó el miembro con los dedos, masajeándolo mientras se introducía la punta y la hacía desaparecer intermitentemente entre los labios.

Él suspiró, no siendo parco en calificativos con los que encumbrarle.

- Eres increíble... no aguantaré mucho más.

Izumi lo sintió hinchándose, así que la descarga que fue vertida al paladar no le pilló desprevenido. Se lo tragó, dejando a Kôji recuperándose tras tenderse nuevamente a su lado. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente cálido cuando le cobijó sobre su pecho, sedándole el sonido del replicar de su corazón.

- Me encanta hacerlo medio dormido – afirmó Kôji, rodeándole con los brazos -, es como si estuviera colocado.  
- Te creo – murmuró.

Había dado por hecho que le resultaría imposible descansar ante el miedo a nuevas pesadillas, pero una vez tomada la decisión, se sentía reconfortado, como si acabase de firmar un pacto de no agresión con su cerebro.

No tardó en quedarse dormido. Al sentir su tibia respiración golpeando sobre su piel, Kôji le besó en la frente, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber cumplido la misión.

Antes de quedarse frito él también, se dijo que daba igual lo que Takuto decidiera hacer o no hacer. En cualquiera de los casos, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de seguir deslumbrándose por su resplandor ante el batir de sus alas.

- 2 -

Era una mañana de lunes cualquiera para todos los jóvenes habitantes del orfanato estatal. Las clases habían comenzado hacía poco, mientras que los trabajadores se encargaban de recoger las instalaciones, concertar más visitas de candidatos, o atender mil y un asuntos burocráticos.

Quizás por ello, y por el hecho de que prácticamente ninguna de las personas que habían adoptado había regresado tras llevarse a un niño, Philip Archner pareció sorprenderse tanto cuando su secretaria le comunicó que tenía una visita inesperada.

- Hágale pasar, por favor – respondió por la línea privada de teléfono, arreglándose los puños de la camisa.

Un terrible presentimiento le invadió, procediendo a dar permiso para entrar cuando la puerta fue tocada.

- Adelante.

Confirmó que había asociado bien el nombre al rostro que había guardado en su memoria cuando el joven entró, apoyándose en las muletas para poder desplazarse. Iba vestido con ropa desenfadada, como hacían la mayoría de los deportistas, acostumbrados a las prendas funcionales. Su mirada era igual de elocuente que en su primera visita, acontecida meses atrás.

- Espero no interrumpirle – se disculpó Takuto, aproximándose al escritorio.  
- Oh no, para nada – dijo, rogándole que tomara asiento -. ¿Viene usted solo?  
- Sí.

El que el futbolista no hubiese acudido en compañía le alertó aún más.

- Siento mucho lo de su lesión. Me enteré por los diarios.  
- No pasa nada. Son cosas del oficio – replicó Izumi.

Agotadas las frases introductorias a lo que creía que era el motivo por el que estaba allí, el director tocó el tema con tacto, temiendo estar ante un nuevo fracaso.

- Bueno, dígame... ¿Algún problema con el menor?

Takuto se apresuró a responder, desmintiendo cualquier suposición erróneamente infundada.

- ¡Qué va, para nada! Estamos encantados con Derek. No sé si los asistentes de los Servicios Sociales le hicieron llegar los documentos que les entregamos.  
- Sí, hicieron una valoración satisfactoria – mencionó, confuso-. Entonces, si no es impertinente... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Izumi sonrió, sabiendo que era momento de justificarse.

- Para serle sincero, esto es un poco difícil para mí, pero sentí que si no lo hacía no me quedaría tranquilo.

El hombre cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, escuchándole.

- He estado pensando bastante desde que me lesioné, en especial acerca de mi futuro. Me quedan un par de años como jugador, y cuando acabe contrato quiero retomar mi carrera formando a nuevos valores, pero también dispondré de mucho tiempo... y de dinero.

Como siempre que hablaba de negocios se sentía realmente extraño, pero quería tratar el asunto de manera personal, sin meter a Shibuya de por medio.

- Cuando el orfanato donde estuve desapareció me sentí impotente. En los ratos que pasé aquí hasta que acogimos a Derek sentí algo similar a la nostalgia, como si estuviese regresando a esos tiempos, y luego están esos chicos en los que nadie parece tener interés.  
- Ya. Pocas parejas quieren un niño mayor – comentó el director.

Takuto le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que iba a proponerle era, en realidad, una responsabilidad moral que siempre había estado latente en su interior.

- Su labor al cargo de este orfanato es estupenda, por lo que deseo que no interprete como una ofensa el que haga hincapié en que al centro se le podrían hacer algunas mejoras.  
- ¿Cómo cuáles? – quiso saber, interesado.  
- Más espacios deportivos, mejores instalaciones en las aulas, las habitaciones... No sé, cualquier cosa que hiciera que los niños se olviden de en dónde están.

Philip se acercó un poco más, cautivado por la sinceridad que desde un principio había mostrado el joven.

- Exactamente¿a qué se refiere, señor Izumi?  
- Llámeme Takuto a secas, por favor – pidió con una sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo, volveré a hacer la pregunta. ¿A qué te refieres, Takuto?  
- Quisiera poder contribuir a mejorar el orfanato dentro de mis posibilidades.

Ante el silencio del director, Izumi se puso serio, especificando un detalle clave.

- Me gustaría dejar claro que lo hago porque siento que es una deuda que tengo con ellos, y con mi pasado. No pretendo que se me dé un trato favorable en lo que respecta al trámite de Derek. Cuanto más anonimato me puedan garantizar, mejor.  
- Por supuesto – comprendió, mostrándose afable -. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, y le agradezco profundamente que desee implicarse de manera tan personal. En efecto hay muchos aspectos que nos gustaría mejorar en las instalaciones, llevamos años haciendo inventarios y presentando proyectos al Gobierno, pero nos encontramos continuamente con el problema presupuestario.  
- ¿De qué proyectos se trata?

Philip se levantó del escritorio, buscando en unos armarios lo que parecían ser unos planos guardados dentro de tubos de plástico. Desplegó uno a lo largo del escritorio, fijando las esquinas con pisapapeles.

- Hay muchos, pero el que considero ideal es este. ¿Ves el gráfico?  
- Sí – respondió Takuto observando el trazado a escala.  
- Las líneas negras representan la distribución actual, y las rojas – explicó, señalándolas con el dedo – constituirían las ampliaciones. Incluiría un nuevo comedor y biblioteca, una sala de ordenadores didáctica, dormitorios más amplios...

Sacó una pila enorme de documentos, percibiendo Izumi el olor del polvo que habían acumulado.

- Y renovar las cañerías, prescindir del gas en las cocinas, nueva pintura y mobiliario... en resumen, un cambio completo.  
- ¿Es reciente el proyecto?  
- De hará unos seis años. Pero es demasiado costoso, ni siquiera con Blair de Primer Ministro nos ha llegado una partida suficiente.

Takuto se dijo que era el momento de que cambiaran las cosas. Los informes, las maquetas y los planos estaban muy bien, pero prefería ver in situ los espacios e imaginarlos reformados.

- ¿Podría enseñarme de nuevo el centro? Así podría hacerme una mejor idea.  
- Será un placer – afirmó el director, procediendo con algo de torpeza a ayudarle a incorporarse.

Él se lo agradeció, siguiéndole a grandes zancadas metálicas.

Pasaron juntos toda la mañana yendo de un lado para otro, rompiendo las distancias formales que les separaban como única manera de llegar realmente a creer que, en efecto, aquel plan olvidado podía convertirse en una realidad.

- 3 -

Mientras Kôji se encargaba de vigilar que lo que estaba al fuego no se quemara, Derek miraba con curiosidad los papeles con los que Takuto había cubierto la mesa de la cocina a modo de mantel.

Verle tan callado y absorto en algo que no estuviese en movimiento resultaba chocante, así que se sentó en otro taburete mientras aguardaban a la cena.

- ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Izumi se sobresaltó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Nada. Estaba haciendo números para una inversión que quiero hacer. ¿Te suena esto? – dijo, enseñándole algunas fotografías.

El niño no tardó en reconocer el edificio del que había estado entrando y saliendo durante cuatro años.

- Sí. Es mi orfanato.  
- Pues mira – añadió, mostrándole a continuación unas imágenes generadas por ordenador -. He estado hablando con el director, y me gustaría ayudarle a que hagan unas obras para que se quede así.

Derek contempló la propuesta de nueva distribución, no entendiendo el objetivo.

- ¿Por qué?  
- Para que los otros niños que aún viven ahí estén mejor. ¿Te parece buena idea?

Él se encogió de hombros, dando un tímido sí. Desde que estaba con ellos, el recuerdo de la institución había empezado a desaparecer.

- No me gustaban las literas – comentó el chico -. Cuando estaba en la habitación siempre pensaba que quería una cama normal.  
- Pues mira, vamos a apuntarlo – afirmó Izumi, escribiéndolo en una esquina.

Kôji seguía la conversación entre cacerolas, sin encontrarle el lado relajante a eso de cocinar.

- ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo?  
- Me encantaría, pero.  
- ¿Pero?

Takuto suspiró.

- Por más que hago cálculos no me salen las cuentas. Es demasiado dinero. Demasiado... – musitó.

Sus honorarios en el Chelsea eran elevados, no tanto como el de otras estrellas que jugaban en España o Italia, pero de considerable envergadura. Sin embargo, la cifra necesaria para llevar a cabo la remodelación integral del edificio se escapaba de su fortuna personal.

- Las ventas del disco van bien, y dudo que en algún momento dejen de hacerlo. Con las giras se gana una pasta tremenda también. No veo dónde está el problema – dijo éste.  
- No, tú ya trabajas bastante con lo tuyo, no sería justo.  
- Takuto... – le recriminó.

Él le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que lo hacía con toda su buena intención, pero no podía aceptarlo. No al menos de momento.

- Ya lo pensaré. Le dije a Philip que lo estudiaría con detenimiento, hay muchas cosas que recapacitar.

Él lo dejó estar. Ponerse a discutir no lo arreglaría, mucho menos con el estómago vacío.

- El chucho está arañando la puerta – dijo.  
- Tendrá hambre – aseguró Izumi -. ¿Le pones de comer?

Derek asintió, acudiendo a llenarle el plato al gigantesco animal. Kôji hizo ademán de marcharse un momento, devolviéndole el puesto de mando.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada¿puedes vigilarlo?  
- Claro.

Takuto fue hasta la vitrocerámica saltando a la pata coja. Tras cerciorarse de que no habían espías en esa parte del jardín, el líder de Angelous puso en marcha el plan que en cuestión de segundos había maquinado.

La voz cansada de Katsumi tras una noche entera de guardia le atendió, infatigable pese a las rondas de pediatría.

- ¡Muy buenas¿Qué quieres esta vez? Porque deduzco que no me llamas para ver cómo estoy - saludó con resignación.  
- ¿Han vuelto a insistir últimamente los de Versace?

Su representante, al tanto de todas las ofertas que de parte del vocalista se encargaba de rechazar, le dio la contestación que esperaba.

- Sí, como todos los años. ¿Hago lo de siempre, para variar?  
- Esta vez no – contestó -, conciértame una cita con ellos cuanto antes. Y no le digas una palabra a nadie.

Sin querer indagar en el motivo de tanto secretismo, y en especial en el por qué de su radical cambio de opinión, Katsumi hizo lo pedido.

Al guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y regresar dentro de su casa, Kôji se dijo que acababa de violar el juramento que se había hecho tiempo atrás. Pero no le importaba, puesto que se negaba en rotundo a que lo único que alejase a Izumi de su ambición fuese una un mareante montón de ceros en el importe de un cheque.

- 4 -

Desde el restaurante situado en aquel lujoso hotel se disfrutaba de una vista magnífica de Londres, iluminada ya en las últimas horas de la tarde y envuelta en su incombustible ritmo urbano.

Era ese el motivo por el que la rubia más importante del mundo de la moda lo había elegido para la cita. No importaba cuántas top models hubiese contratado para los avances de catálogo, o a cuántos artistas hubiese atrapado para representar a su firma; cuando le comunicaron que Kôji Akawa, al que había estado persiguiendo durante varias temporadas, aceptaba una reunión personal con ella, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar un vuelo privado desde París, acudiendo a ese, su rincón preferido en el corazón de la capital británica.

Tomó un sorbo de café y le distinguió, entrando puntual por la puerta en la que le indicaron dónde le estaban esperando, como si fuese ello necesario.

Era prácticamente imposible verle fuera de sus circuitos profesionales: no acudía a fiestas, no aparecía en largas listas de invitados a los grandes desfiles, ni tenían amigos en común por los que propiciar un encuentro. Por eso ahora, al contemplarle de cerca, se dijo que era simplemente perfecto.

Estatura, piernas infinitas, hombros anchísimos, rostro de facciones delicadas sin perder fuerza masculina, y un porte propio de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Unos genes que evidenciaban que ambos pertenecían a la misma esfera.

Kôji se sentó en la silla de enfrente, quitándose las gafas para mirarla a los ojos. Aunque normalmente se mostrara de lo más frío ante otras personalidades, no todos los días se estaba ante la hermana del que fuera, y seguía siendo, su diseñador favorito.

- Encantado, espero no haberte hecho esperar.

La italiana sonrió, ofreciendo el mismo trato informal con su fuerte acento latino.

- El gusto es mío. No sé si lo sabrás, pero normalmente envío a un representante en mi lugar para estos asuntos.  
- Yo también – respondió Kôji, pidiendo otro café.

La mujer asintió, tras haberse dicho el uno al otro en tan pocas palabras que si estaban allí juntos, era por motivos de peso.

- Mi agente – reanudó el japonés – me hizo llegar la propuesta que me remitisteis. - ¿La has leído?  
- Sí – dijo, revolviendo su bebida, la cuál fue servida casi al instante -. Estoy dispuesto a ser la imagen de la firma en todo el abanico de vestuario, incluidos accesorios.

Ella sonrió levemente, pues había notado que las gafas que había guardado en un estuche pertenecían a una gama que había creado ella misma.

- Sería maravilloso, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

La actual heredera del imperio Versace entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesita, hablándole con una seguridad arrolladora.

- Llevo años lanzándote anzuelos que no has hecho más que esquivar, lo cuál despertó mi curiosidad, pues sé de sobra que reúnes ciertas cualidades aparte de las físicas para trabajar con nosotros.

Kôji, sabiendo que ella debía estar al tanto del ranking de los mejores clientes de la marca, en el que de seguro figuraba, procedió a aclarar los motivos.

- Soy un comprador compulsivo de tu firma – aseguró –. Empecé a seguirla desde los diseños de Gianni, pero no acepté propuestas anteriores porque preferí mantenerme al margen por los parentescos. - ¿Y qué te ha hecho ahora venir hasta mí?

Kôji bebió de su taza, dejándola sobre el exquisito plato de porcelana.

- Mi marido – afirmó sin pudor – necesita financiación para un proyecto personal que quiere emprender. Así que te aseguro que no puedo ser más directo: hago todo esto por dinero.

Ella pareció entender, quedando gratamente interesada en lo que a continuación él ofreció.

- Dependiendo de la suma estaría dispuesto incluso a hacer pasarela.  
- Eres muy atrevido. Pocos insinúan que pueden hacer una campaña completa.  
- Cuando me sumerjo en algo, lo hago hasta el fondo – aseguró el cantante con su característico deje de superioridad.  
- Magnífico. Me encanta el atrevimiento, es justo lo que estoy buscando – concluyó la diva.

Kôji se terminó el café, sabiendo que el contrato ya era suyo.

- Sería estupendo que pudiésemos trabajar con los diseños que estoy terminando. Podríamos hacer las sesiones a finales de abril para desfilar en Milán.  
- No habrá problema, siempre que sea antes de junio – puntualizó él, puesto que la gira del grupo empezaba en esas fechas.  
- Llamaré a mi abogado local para que venga de inmediato, así podremos delimitar los puntos del acuerdo.

Cuando ella hizo el ademán de buscar su móvil dorado dentro del bolso a juego, su estrella detalló los requisitos imprescindibles para que los planes de ambos resultaran fructíferos.

- Solo impongo dos condiciones. - ¿Cuáles?  
- Que los motivos por los que firmo no se divulguen, y el más importante: que nadie de la prensa me compare con mi madre.

La italiana asintió. En el hermético círculo de la alta costura conseguir que los periodistas dejaran ciertos temas sin tratar no resultaría difícil.

Apenas un minuto después, un tercero se ponía de camino hacia el restaurante, disfrutando ambos de los momentos de tranquilidad previos a pactar las cláusulas de rigor.

- Será todo un placer trabajar contigo.  
- El placer es mío – respondió Kôji.

El abogado tardó media hora en llegar, trayendo consigo un ordenador portátil y varios códigos internacionales. La espera se les hizo cortísima, dedicándola a comentar mil y un detalles acerca de la industria que tanto significaba, respectivamente, en las vidas de cada uno.

- 5 -

Takuto y Derek estaban en el sofá del salón viendo la retransmisión del partido de copa del Chelsea. Aunque Dorians hubiese aceptado la capitanía en su ausencia, el portador legítimo del brazalete vivía el encuentro como si estuviese ahí mismo, jugándolo.

- ¿¡Pero no ves que no vas a conseguir colarla!? – medio gritó.  
- No te van a oír – comentó el niño.  
- Ya, pero es que me da rabia... agh, yo ya me hubiese encargado de solucionarlo.

Se le hacía muy extraño ver a sus compañeros en la pequeña pantalla, con la pierna estirada y apoyada sobre la mesita bajo unos cojines.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Voy a buscar uno para mí.  
- Vale, gracias.

El niño se levantó para ir a la cercana cocina, escuchando Izumi abrirse la puerta del salón entre los apasionados alaridos del comentarista.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Kôji en japonés.

Derek, el cuál había aprendido a interpretar aquella expresión nipona, le saludó llevando el objeto de cristal con cuidado.

- ¡Hola!  
- Hacedme un hueco – les pidió, dejándose caer entre los dos.

Takuto, demasiado centrado en beber sin quitarle el ojo a la televisión, no le echó la bronca por tirarse de esa manera.

- Parece que está bajo los efectos de la hipnosis – comentó el recién llegado.

Derek rió, poniéndose a contarle que había conseguido al fin tocar el acorde en la guitarra que no le salía, entre otros asuntos. Hasta que el partido no llegó al descanso Izumi no descendió al mundo cotidiano, asimilando que Kôji estaba allí con ellos.

- ¿Dónde fuiste¿Otra reunión con el equipo?  
- No exactamente – reveló, tomando la carpeta de cartón que había dejado cerca de la pierna rígida de Takuto.

Extrajo de la misma unos treinta folios grapados y se los tendió, cogiéndolos él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es? – quiso saber, pasando las páginas.  
- Es el borrador del contrato que voy a firmar con Versace.

Derek se le quedó mirando, arrimándose para poder echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Vas a ser modelo?  
- Pues sí, la cosa va bastante en serio. He estado dos horas reunido con la mismísima Donatella.

Takuto leyó por encima alguna de las curiosas cláusulas que recogía el documento: duración de las sesiones, la tajante prohibición de que en las fotografías se mostrara su brazo izquierdo al descubierto, etc.

- ¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por ahí?

Kôji sonrió, tomando sus manos para hacerle pasar todas las páginas hasta quedar en la última.

- Por esto – dijo señalando un punto en concreto, en el que se especificaba el salario que la empresa le abonaría.

Izumi pensó que se trataba de una broma cuando vio la cifra, pero al distinguir un poco más abajo la firma de Kôji, y luego otras dos más que desconocía, supo que no lo era.

Releyó el importe, y luego otra vez, quedándose mudo de la impresión.

- ¿Cuánto dinero es eso? – preguntó Derek, pues desconocía la equivalencia de tantos millones de dólares americanos.  
- Suficiente para tirar un edificio abajo y reconstruirlo desde los cimientos.

Takuto le miró a los ojos sin saber qué decir.

- No puedo aceptarlo.  
- ¡Claro que puedes! Pero si esto va a ser prácticamente un juego para mí... – comentó – Sacarme unas fotos y vestir en público su ropa, como si no lo hiciera prácticamente a diario.

Él hizo ademán de volver a negarse, pero Kôji le disuadió besándole en la mejilla, adquiriendo su voz una tesitura sosegada.

- Quiero que lo hagas. Cubrir el presupuesto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, el resto lo tienes que poner tú. Derek y yo estaremos dándote el coñazo para que no te rindas cuando estés harto de coordinar tanta obra.

El chico asintió, corroborando lo dicho.

- ¿Y vas a hacer eso de ir caminando por las tablas? – se cuestionó Derek, ávido de datos.  
- Se llama desfilar.  
- ¿Vas a desfilar?

Takuto se quedó de piedra ante su respuesta afirmativa.

- Sí, en mayo. Será en Italia, así que ya sabéis, os toca estar ahí animándome. - Kôji¿en serio vas a desfilar como hacía Ayako?

Ante la cara de circunstancias del chiquillo, el cantante le aportó los datos mínimos que necesitaba para seguir la conversación.

- Así se llamaba mi madre. Ella era modelo, desfilaba continuamente.  
- ¿Y tú sabes?

Él se estiró, amodorrándose en el sofá.

- No lo he hecho nunca, pero debe estar chupado después de haber dado tantos conciertos.

Takuto depositó el borrador sobre la mesita, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

- Me siento como un idiota. Cada vez con más frecuencia me quedo sin palabras.  
- Te conozco, no te vas a quedar tranquilo hasta que hagas algo a cambio¿verdad?

Aunque a Kôji se le ocurrían miles de formas de proponerle una "compensación" con la que acallar la voz de su conciencia, hizo una sugerencia que al futbolista le pareció idónea.

- Necesito marcar músculo para las sesiones. ¿Me harías un planning? Así de paso me pongo en forma para la gira, en la anterior acabé destrozado.  
- Normal, llevas años sin hacer deporte.  
- ¿Para qué? Si estoy en mi línea... – aseguró, orgulloso.

El niño seguía la entretenida conversación, lanzándose ellos puntas como en un partido de tennis. - Que estés delgado no quiere decir que estés en facultades. Sobre todo con lo que fumabas y bebías antes.  
- Bah, yo habría podido ser deportista profesional si hubiese querido.

Takuto miró al niño, guiñándole un ojo.

- Qué chulo es... seguro que no aguanta ni tres días.  
- ¿Qué te apuestas?  
- Si gano nos invitas a cenar al sitio donde Derek diga, y viceversa. Derek, te toca ser el árbitro.

Éste último sonrió, aceptando con agrado su cargo.

- ¿Cuándo empieza?  
- Mañana mismo hago la tablas, vas a saber lo que es bueno – amenazó Izumi entre bromas, recostándose sobre su hombro.

Kôji le pasó el brazo por encima, prestando atención al partido que en breve se reanudaría.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a verlo hasta que termine?  
- Claro.  
- Pero luego derecho a la cama.

Subieron el volumen de la televisión, apoyando por inercia a los azules. Izumi no volvió a sacar el tema del dinero, ni a mostrar signos de sentirse azorado por lo que había hecho.

Se dijo entonces que esa era la mejor prueba de su aprobación. Saber que Takuto no volvería a consumirse lentamente, y que tendría ese algo por lo que luchar cuando su vida diese un giro de ciento ochenta grados, bien valía los desplazamientos, los focos, el maquillaje, el acaparamiento de la atención mediática y, en especial, las agujetas.


	21. Capítulo 21: Fidelidad

**Capítulo 21: Fidelidad**

Tatsuomi permanecía sentado en el suelo con la espalda perfectamente erguida, mientras Hotsuma anudaba su kimono funerario.

El guarda se lo ciñó, indicando con un gesto que ya estaba preparado. Se incorporó, mirándose al espejo para cerciorarse de su aspecto; aunque llevaban años acudiendo al templo precisamente esa noche, sería la primera en que lo harían en calidad de hombres, adquiriendo por tanto sus respectivas ofrendas un cariz distinto.

En cuanto les vieran aparecer a la luz de las velas, los monjes guardarían respetuoso silencio para que ambos jóvenes rogaran a los espíritus de la tierra que velaran el de sus madres, no ya como niños que las invocaban presas del desamparo, sino como adultos que rendían culto a sus orígenes.

Tatsuomi se observó, y la visión que el cristal le devolvió le produjo un fugaz aplomo, pudiendo afirmar que físicamente cada vez se parecía más a Hirose.

Recordarle precisamente esa velada era doloroso. Había llovido demasiado desde que encontrase a Kaoruko inerte en su habitación, enfriándose sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Pero ya se había encargado de castigar al responsable. De nada serviría dejar que las evidencias corporales hablaran de lo que había sido enterrado en el pasado. Por mucho que se pareciera a su difunto padre, no habrían varas de incienso ante su fotografía, ni centros florales, ni vasos de sake depositados sobre la lápida que guardaba sus cenizas, mezcladas con las de la casa en la que nació y murió.

Nadie recordaría ya a Hirose, porque el único que podría haberlo hecho también se había ido, dejando a Hotsuma solo. Hasta en eso el heredero y su fiel confidente llevaban vidas paralelas, y seguirían haciéndolo mientras así estuviese sentenciado por el destino.

Salieron de la mansión portando unas delicadas cestas de mimbre en las que llevaban lo necesario, resonando los zapatos de suela rígida de madera al golpear contra los obstáculos que iban sucediéndose.

Las estrellas reinaban en lo alto y los alumnos se habían marchado tras limpiar el dôjo, pero una espada solitaria seguía cortando incansablemente el aire, en un alarde de perfeccionar la técnica básica y forjar un auténtico brazo de kendoka.

La imagen de Yugo bajo el árbol despertó distintas sensaciones en cada uno de ellos. Allí estaba el elegido, con el traje de entrenamiento abierto, dejando libre la musculatura incipiente del torso, y su piel morena brillante por los cercos de sudor.

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en un punto del infinito, y su mano izquierda, vendada para que no se formaran más ampollas, trabajaba con una destreza que iba siendo pulida con cada día de dura preparación.

Tatsuomi sonrió discretamente. Cuando el cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia fruto del agotamiento, era cuando en realidad se observaban las técnicas adquiridas. Por el vaho que brotaba de sus labios y el ligero temblar de sus piernas, supo que Izumi estaba llevando su resistencia al límite.

Por su parte Hotsuma desvió la mirada fijándola en la pórtico principal de los jardines, por el que se accedía a las laberíntica calles de esas colinas situadas en la zona más antigua de Tokio. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando pasó a su lado, caminando junto a Tatsuomi sin que el aplicado alumno apenas se percatase.

Y mientras partían al retiro espiritual que se prolongaría hasta el amanecer, Yugo practicó y practicó hasta que le fue imposible continuar, apoyando la punta redonda en el suelo, recobrando el aliento.

Pese a la quietud de los alrededores no era el único presente. El otro vórtice del Shinkageryû estaba al tanto de los planes de los restantes. Respetaba la salida de Tatsuomi y Hotsuma, además de cómo creyente de las ánimas y entes, como tía carnal del primero, dando especial prioridad a los asuntos de familia.

Mas otro concepto sobrepasaba a dichos lazos de unión, puesto que la importancia de los vínculos residía en las expectativas que las personas forjaban las unas sobre las otras; su sobrino, según le había relatado, había decidido confiar en alguien cuyas virtudes y circunstancias le hacían ser especial.

Allí estaba, el hermano menor del hombre al que Kôji había antepuesto a su fulgurante porvenir como patriarca del clan Nanjo.

Y dado lo mucho que estimaba a su hermanastro, consideraba que lo más justo que por Izumi podía hacer era exigirle no ya lo que esperaba de cualquier otro alumno, sino una entrega ciega, sin dubitaciones. Una muestra por la que pudiera sentir que dejaría en buenas manos su parte del legado en caso de salir él airoso.

Nadeshiko apareció entre las sombras como si formase parte misma de las tinieblas, acercándose hasta situarse a pocos pasos del muchacho.

- Parece que has aceptado consagrarte a tu cometido en alma y cuerpo.

Yugo se sobresaltó, mirándola mientras su pecho seguía convulsionándose. Se secó el sudor con la mano vendada, mostrando respeto con una reverencia hacia su maestra en el arco.

- Sí. No dejaré que la fe que Tatsuomi y Hotsuma han depositado en mí sea en vano.

La mujer asintió, produciéndose el momento idóneo para su intromisión.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: ellos te han entregado su confianza, pero no has de olvidar que fue Kôji quien dividió la escuela en tres pilares. Si uno de ellos falla, el Shinkageryû se desmoronará.

Tomó su barbilla entre los largos dedos, rematados en uñas cuidadas y puntiagudas.

- Si realmente deseas ser el mejor de los aprendices y convertirte algún día en maestro, habrás de ganarte mi respeto de igual manera.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, preguntándose no sin cierto recelo qué tipo de prueba le impondría. De pronto pensó en el fragante aroma que emanaría de los pechos de Nadeshiko, y la mera idea de tener que someterse a sexo forzado con una mujer le produjo un cierto pánico escénico.

Ella ocultó en la neutralidad de su rostro que había detectado su temor, esbozando una astuta sonrisa.

_Eres incapaz de meterte en mi cama, pues es obvio que no son los brazos de mujer los que te roban el sentido_

_Por eso serás perfecto_

- No pido que me demuestres tu talento, de sobra comprobado, ni tu nobleza, pues creo en la palabra de Tatsuomi. Lo que de ti demando es lealtad.

Puesto que el tiempo escaseaba, se lo hizo saber por medio de los detalles.

- Quiero que me demuestres que te llevarás a la tumba mi secreto.  
- ¿Qué es aquello que no he de revelar? – preguntó Yugo, manteniéndose firme.  
- Acude a mis aposentos y ocúltate. Me encargaré de hacerte saber cuándo serás requerido – susurró.

Él asintió. Se cruzó el traje sobre el pecho, dejó la espada en su correspondiente repisa del dôjo y subió los escalones que conducían a la segunda de las plantas de la mansión, haciendo caso a lo que le había sido dictado.

Se metió dentro del armario donde se guardaban futones y ropa de cama, pudiendo ver a través de las hojas trenzadas lo suficiente como para asistir a lo que a continuación ocurriría en esas cuatro paredes.

Mientras él esperaba, Shon-ji se reunía con su mentora y amante en las inmediaciones del jardín. Llevaban muchas lunas aguardando a esa noche, recibiéndola con emoción y frialdad.

Nadeshiko miraba al frente, agitando el viento sus cabellos cortados en la misma ciudad de la que esa misma jornada su todavía espso había partido, recalando en Tokio acompañado de un séquito de guardas.

Ambas permanecieron imperturbables cuando el coreano y sus cinco hombres irrumpieron en la casa por la puerta principal, rodeando a su mandamás mientras él se situaba ante la belleza con la que había contraído nupcias.

Al margen de los intereses monetarios, la había querido. Por eso no le perdonaría nunca su osadía por haberle abandonado, mostrando tanto rencor a ella como a la otra mujer que había roto unilateralmente el acuerdo.

Nadeshiko no hizo ademán de evitar que la mano de él impactara sobre su mejilla, resonando una fuerte bofetada. Pronto la voz acalorada y violenta rompió la armonía del reino de los Nanjo en una lengua ajena.

- Maldita zorra. ¿Cómo te atreviste a marcharte sin más? Lo pagarás caro.

Shon-ji se contuvo para dar apenas un paso hacia el frente, dispuesta a partirle el cuello si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo más encima. Los guardas del hombre estaban alerta, siendo la propia Nadeshiko la que puso fin al encuentro.

- Si son asuntos de alcoba los que te causan resentimiento, en la alcoba han de quedar.  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Solucionemos esto tú y yo solos. Demuestra que eres un hombre, y que no necesitas de tus aliados para mantener a flote tu honor.

Él, rabioso, estuvo a punto de asestarle otro golpe, pero la arrebatadora sensualidad de la nipona, la misma que le hiciera rozar la locura y lograr hacerla suya, le disuadió.

Nadeshiko se acercó a su oído, hablando con voz acaramelada y sugerente.

- Tu asesina no tiene la culpa, ha sido aquí donde ha encontrado su lugar. Antes de que podamos negociar, deja que las dos te recompensemos.

El coreano, al sentir los ojos de ambas fijos en los suyos, y sus labios carnosos insinuando una placentera disculpa, se dejó llevar por el principio de excitación, ordenando a sus hombres que permanecieran allí.

- Volveré pronto – indicó, empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

Mientras los cinco obedecían, Nadeshiko y su mortal discípula le seguían, soportando con paciencia el insulto de estar pisando suelo sagrado con los zapatos cubiertos de barro, posiblemente traído de Seúl.

- Arriba. La segunda del ala – indicó la anfitriona.

Con movimientos bruscos él entró en la habitación, aguardando a que ellas hicieran lo mismo y cerraran los paneles para empezar a desvestirse, sin sospechar que dentro del armario otra persona le observaba, impertérrito.

- ¿Podrás olvidar mi osadía? – preguntó Nadeshiko despojándose de su kimono, dejando al descubierto su exultante fisonomía.  
- Sólo si ella demuestra ser tan puta como tú – afirmó su esposo con deje despectivo.

Shon-ji la imitó, mostrando su íntegra desnudez y acercándose a donde los dos estaban. Una chispa brotó cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron; ante el privilegiado y, en teoría, único espectador, se besaron, entreabriendo los labios para que sus lenguas se enredaran con la otra.

A medida que transcurrían los segundos sus cuerpos se acercaron, rozándose, erguidas sobre las rodillas a una altura idónea para obedecer la primera de las tantas libidinosas imposiciones del cabecilla mafioso.

Las tomó a ambas de la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos para que sus bocas se centraran en otra tarea; concretamente, la de atender al miembro que, gracias a los estímulos visuales ofrecidos, había despertado de su letargo.

Permaneció en pie con los ojos cerrados, mientras las bocas de esas dos geishas modernas se ocupaban simultáneamente de darle placer. Ellas le tocaban, le succionaban y le hacían bajar la guardia a pasos acrecentados.

Nadeshiko se hizo con el puesto, introduciéndoselo por completo hasta hacerlo desaparecer, presionándolo contra el paladar. Aprovechando que él había perdido la razón, Shon-ji se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, acariciando los cálidos pliegues humedecidos por la excitación de la maquiavélica estrategia.

Primero la estimuló con los dedos, para luego descender y recoger los jugos, inspeccionando en su interior para dar con el secreto que tan bien guardado había llevado la japonesa.

El esposo de ésta se cansó de la felación, retirándola con tosquedad para coger de los hombros a su subordinada, obligándola a permanecer sumisamente de rodillas.

- Así aprenderás a no desobedecer.

La penetró por detrás con brusquedad, tomándola de las caderas para que no ofreciera resistencia. Obviando las sacudidas, Nadeshiko, desprovista de su atención carnal, fue hasta para besarla con ahínco, obteniendo de su lengua la clave de la misión.

Cuando se situó detrás de él, fingiendo estar masajeándole los glúteos con la suavidad de sus senos, retiró la cápsula en la que había protegido aquel dardo oculto en su vagina. Sostuvo la afilada aguja, mirando hacia donde Yugo presenciaba el indecoroso trío.

De un veloz movimiento lo clavó en el cuello de su cónyuge, quedando éste paralizado en el acto por los efectos de la sustancia que contenía. Libre de su posesivo deseo, Shon-ji se incorporó, tendiendo a su mentora una daga de afilada hoja camuflada entre los paneles del suelo.

Nadeshiko la aceptó, empezando a caminar despacio junto a él para que pudiera observar sus exquisitos y finos tobillos en plena agonía muscular.

- Los hombres como tú sois necios y estúpidos. La pasión os impide ser racionales, aparentáis ser guerreros cuando en realidad no sois más que escoria.

Su aliada sostuvo la mano derecha del visitante, desplegando el meñique; como era costumbre en todas las mafias asiáticas, llevaba en dicho dedo la uña tan larga que había empezado a enrollarse formando una espiral, símbolo de autoridad y prestigio. Lo lamió con lascivia, dándole así una despedida agridulce.

- El que va a asimilar una lección esta noche no seremos nosotras, querido, sino tú mismo. Así aprenderás a respetar a las mujeres y nunca infravalorarlas – añadió Nadeshiko.

Nada más haberlo afirmado, elevó la daga sujetándola por la empuñadura y de un golpe seco cortó carne y hueso, separando el dedo del resto de la mano.

El coreano, incapaz de moverse, gritó de pavor no por el dolor, sino por la humillación de haberse dejado amputar su signo de poder.

- Ahora cada vez que veas el vacío recordarás que no he acabado con tu vida porque no me ha apetecido. Lárgate y vuelve a ganarte el respeto de tus hombres, pues de seguro ellos no osarán a sublevarse contra nosotras, las que redujimos a su superior – espetó.

Se echó por encima el kimono, aproximándose hasta el armario sin cruzárselo. Yugo salió del escondrijo, atendiendo a sus ojos felinos sin hacer caso del exquisito monte de venus que ante él tenía, recibiendo instrucciones.

- Seguirá rígido unos veinte minutos. Sácale de aquí, arrástrale si es preciso.

Asintió. Le incorporó como pudo, pasándose el brazo del coreano sobre los hombros, caminando a través de los pasillos con la dificultad de trasladar ochenta kilos de peso.

Ellas les seguían, llevando Shon-ji el revoltijo de ropa, y Nadeshiko el dedo amputado. Cuando estuvieron ante los desconcertados guardas, la heredera de los Nanjo les habló en los dos únicos idiomas que comprendían: el de las tierras de su país, y el de la extorsión.

- Aquí tenéis a vuestro jefe – anunció, ordenándole a Yugo que le arrojara al suelo.

Cuando éste cayó, desnudo e inmóvil como un bloque, la estupefacción de los secuaces fue mayúscula al reconocer el dedo que la fiera señora del lugar sostenía.

- Y esto es lo que vale su autoridad – concluyó, rompiendo de un chasquido la uña zigzagueante.

Shon-ji le cedió las prendas a uno de aquellos sujetos, con el que había colaborado en el pasado en asuntos de trabajo.

- Marchaos y no volváis a poner un pie en esta casa. Puede que mi fidelidad haya cambiado de bando, pero no mis métodos – aseguró.

Conscientes de lo que aquello significaba, y del honor pisoteado del que se suponía era el líder, ellos hicieron una corta reverencia, esforzándole en taparle antes de transportarlo entre los cinco hasta el coche.

Nadeshiko y Shon-ji se miraron a los ojos mientras el vehículo se alejaba raudo, perdiéndose en la maraña urbana de Tokio, siendo la primera la que formuló la última orden de la noche.

- Yugo, entiérralo donde sólo tu sepas. El que se descubra o no su existencia, y con ello la naturaleza de nuestro ajuste de cuentas, dependerá de ti.

Él, tras tomar el dedo muerto, se retiró, dejándolas inmersas en un intenso y apasionado beso.

Mientras buscaba por los jardines un rincón adecuado, y luego al comenzar a cavar una estrecha y profunda sepultura, se cuestionó si los actos de voluntad de aquella familia tenían siempre que firmarse de tan cruenta manera, extirpando miembros humanos como metáfora del desligue de las imposiciones.

Probablemente él no renunciaría a un brazo, ni a un dedo, pero tuvo la sensación al tapar aquel agujero de estar preparando su tumba, dejándola lista para enterrar en esos parajes su propio corazón.

- 2 -

Sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda en las oficinas de la discográfica, los cinco miembros de Angelous repasaban con mayor o menor interés las fechas recién actualizadas de la que sería su cuarta gira mundial.

Takasaka, caminando de un lado hacia otro atendiendo llamadas al móvil, pudo al fin sentarse en su puesto y suspirar con tal de combatir el estrés. Y es que el contrato inesperado firmado por Kôji había supuesto un efecto dominó en el que los días concertados para los conciertos habían estado pendiendo de un hilo.

- Bueno – dijo, visiblemente agotado -, esta es la cronología definitiva. Se ha cambiado la fecha de apertura del tour para el 1 de junio. El recinto sigue siendo el mismo.

Ellos pasaron la primera página del dossier, corroborándolo. En ella se veía en negrita los datos fundamentales bajo una rotunda cabecera.

_**The Sacrament World Tour 2007**_

_ 1 y 2 de junio, Wembley Arena, Londres, 21.00 horas Teloneros: Parallel Light + banda local (sin confirmar)_

Brett sonrió satisfecho al ver escrito el nombre del grupo que lideraba su novia como teloneros principales, una constante que se repetiría a lo largo de todas las citas con los grandes escenarios.

- Si salen bien parados de ésta serán catapultados a la fama – aseguró.  
- Pues sí – agregó el vocalista -. Rose va a tener que demostrar noche tras noche que está ahí por méritos propios, y no por lo que sepa hacer con la boca aparte de cantar.

Dave se contuvo la risa, admirando el que Kôji lo hubiese expresado abiertamente aunque no era el único que lo pensaba. El guitarrista contuvo el primer impulso de recriminarle, suponiendo que llevaba razón.

- Son buenos, acallarán a los críticos a base de directos.

Liam siguió leyendo. Iba a ser una gira temporalmente más corta que las anteriores, únicamente de junio a principios de septiembre, lo que ocasionaba que las fechas estuviesen más seguidas.

- Deberíamos terminar de repasarlo antes de comunicarlo a la prensa¿no?

Taka se colocó las gafas tras haber limpiado los cristales con la punta de la camisa impecablemente planchada, apresurándose con su innata y graciosa torpeza. Mientras ordenaba los papeles, el otro japonés presente le observaba, deduciendo que su estado se debía en gran parte a sus vicisitudes personales.

- En eso me gustaba más Shibuya como productor. Él me habría mandado al cuerno si le hubiese dicho a última hora que tengo un compromiso profesional días antes de la gira. "Pues apáñatelas, que el 26 de mayo vas a estar delante de un micrófono", me habría soltado – afirmó, imitándole.

Taka bajó la mirada, azorado. Su reacción ante la noticia de Kôji había sido justo la contraria, deslomándose para que el cantante pudiera tener unos días entre el desfile en Italia y el primero de los 60 conciertos que Angelous ofrecerían por todo el globo.

Viendo que con ello no llegarían a ninguna parte, Chris retomó la reunión donde la habían dejado, cogiendo el relevo del teclista.

- A ver... día 2 en Londres, y luego la mini gira británica. 6 de junio en Milton Keynes, 8 en Manchester, 9 en Birmingham, 12 en Glasgow, 14 y 15 Edimburgo.  
- ¡Hombre¡16 en Dublín! – comentó Dave, feliz por regresar a sus orígenes irlandeses.

Kôji pasó de página, comprobando que el 20 de junio empezaban los desplazamientos por el continente, iniciándose por tanto lo que se podía catalogar de vacaciones conjuntas, pese a que Takuto tendría que seguir a rajatabla lo que los servicios médicos del Chelsea indicaran para su recuperación.

- 20 en Amsterdam, 22 Roterdam.  
- Bruselas, Colonia, Hamburgo, Berlin, Frankfurt, Munich, Viena, Helsinki, Turku, Oslo, Copenhague, París, Madrid, Zürich, Roma… - prosiguió Brett.

Y así un sinfín de importantes ciudades europeas que ya eran clásicas en sus rutas musicales. Pasado el mes de junio en el viejo continente, la comitiva volaría hacia el extremo opuesto del mundo, dando nada más y nada menos que cinco directos en Japón, en donde las cifras de ventas seguían batiendo récords y las entradas se agotaban en cuestión de horas.

- 6, 7 y 8 de julio en Tokio, 9 en Osaka, 12 Kyoto, 13 Yokohama.

Una última fecha en Seúl completaría el abanico asiático antes de atravesar el Pacífico. Además del recorrido habitual por los Estados Unidos, el cuál les mantendría ocupados prácticamente hasta mitades de agosto, lo más novedoso de la gira era que recalarían por vez primera en Sudamérica.

- ¡Cojonudo¡Vamos a actuar en Honolulu! – exclamó Dave.  
- Y en Buenos Aires – comentó Liam con agrado, pronunciando el consabido nombre con su cerrado acento inglés.

México D.F., la mencionada capital de Argentina y Rio de Janeiro serían los enclaves elegidos para esa pérdida de virginidad, siendo la última de las fechas del tour el punto de partida: Londres, concretamente el 1 de septiembre.

Kôji dejó su dossier sobre la mesita, cruzándose de brazos.

- Esto más que una gira va a parecer una guardería ambulante – medio protestó.

Él e Izumi no serían los únicos que se llevarían al crío con ellos. Además del hijo de Liam, eran muchos los miembros del staff técnico que habían tenido descendencia en aquellos años, pareciendo una ocurrencia colectiva por lo veraniego de los desplazamientos.

Taka tuvo gesto similar, indicando que si todos daban el visto bueno, su presencia en las instalaciones de la empresa ya no era necesaria.

- ¿Alguien tiene preguntas que hacer?  
- Yo tengo una – afirmó el batería mirando a su cantante -. Tío¿entonces va en serio lo de que vas a ser modelo?

El pobre manager, acostumbrado, se levantó para continuar haciendo su trabajo, dejando a los músicos en su particular debate lúdico.

- ¿Tú que crees¿No ves que va equipado? – añadió Chris, señalando el chándal de diseño que el vocalista llevaba en lugar de sus ceñidos trajes habituales.  
- ¿Estás entrenando? – quiso saber Liam, fingiendo inocencia.

Él suspiró, disimulando que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Me estoy machacando a tablas y me han puesto a dieta. Proteínas y cosas por el estilo.  
- ¿A dieta¿Para qué? – preguntó Dave extrañado.  
- Tengo que ganar tres kilos de masa muscular. Palabras de mi preparador físico.

Chris y Brett se miraron discretamente, haciendo el primero una última cuestión.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con las sesiones?  
- Hoy hago una semana.

El guitarrista hizo una mueca de enfado, blasfemando mientras buscaba su cartera.

- Mierda – exclamó por lo bajo, tendiéndole al bajista un billete de 20 libras esterlinas.

Kôji se quedó con la jugada, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina.

- ¿Vosotros también habéis apostado a que me rendiría?  
- Bueno, es que... je, je, no tienes pinta de ser de esos que le ponen demasiado brío al gimnasio – explicó el ganador.

Liam se dispuso a devolver tranquilidad a las aguas, levantándose para marcharse.

- Sois unos cabrones – dijo, regañando a sus camaradas -. Encima que Taku le debe estar dando una caña tremenda.  
- Seguro que se está descargando contigo – rió Dave.  
- Algo así... – murmuró Kôji, incorporándose para poner rumbo a casa y luego a las explanadas de Hyde Park.

Los cinco se despidieron del bueno de Takasaka, dirigiéndose a la salida. Mientras que los otros se adelantaron, el batera acorraló al japonés, preguntándole una cosa en privado.

- Oye¿ya te llegó el pedido?  
- Sí, esta mañana. Luego lo montaré – respondió Kôji.  
- Ya verás... a mi hermano le vino genial cuando mi cuñada se quedó embarazada de los gemelos.

Él asintió. Lo cierto es que aunque Dave conseguía sacarle de quicio, el hecho de que ambos tuviesen los mismos pocos pelos en la lengua para hablar de sexo les había unido en una curiosa amistad. Represalias fotográficas aparte, claro.

- Bueno, tíos, nos vemos en los ensayos – anunció Brett sacando el brazo por la ventanilla de su coche, arrancando el motor.  
- ¡Qué te sea leve, Kôji! – apuntó Chris, dando unos golpecitos sobre el bolsillo donde había guardado el dinero de la apuesta.

Él respondió para sus adentros, embarcándose a continuación en su elegante vehículo. Pese a que no vivía demasiado lejos y por tanto los kilómetros a recorrer no serían cuantiosos, supo que lo que restaba de día hasta que cayera la ansiada noche le iba a resultar una eternidad.

- 3 -

Pese a que aún estaban en pleno invierno el día se había presentado despejado en la ciudad, y mucha gente aprovechaba las últimas horas de sol de la tarde para ir a pasear por el mayor de los parques londinenses.

Algunos de dichos transeúntes detenían sus trayectos para observar el singular espectáculo de ver a dos figuras mediáticas de tanto calibre hacer uso del recinto. No es que fuera demasiado extraño encontrarse a Takuto Izumi y Kôji Awaka por ahí, amparándose ambos en el respeto que la gente de a pie mostraba, pero lo que sin duda era inaudito eran las actividades a las que se dedicaban.

Derek se quedó mirando al grupito que se había formado a algunos metros, rompiéndose éste cuando los espectadores se percataron de la atención del chiquillo, decidiendo dejarles a lo suyo tras sacar alguna que otra foto digital con los móviles.

Ajeno a la expectación que su sudor acaparaba, Kôji apretaba los dientes mientras completaba la sufrida tabla de abdominales.

- Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho... ¡venga, que te queda nada! Noventa y nueve... – contaba Takuto desde lo alto, apoyado en una muleta.  
- Cien... – jadeó él, dejándose caer hacia atrás y desplomándose sobre la hierba, recuperando el aliento.  
- Arriba, a correr.  
- ¡Espera un poco! Joder, como duele...

Izumi elevó una ceja, sin ablandarse.

- Si duele es buena señal, eso es que los estás haciendo bien.

Tomándose la preparación física como si fuese su responsabilidad, el futbolista imprimía vigor al entrenamiento, sobre todo después de que Kôji superase la barrera de su credibilidad.

Miró al chico, el cuál dibujó una brillante sonrisa antes de salir disparado campo a través seguido de Titán, deteniéndose junto a un árbol y poniendo a punto el cronómetro.

- Ánimo, que lo duro es el principio. Un par de sesiones más y te habrás aclimatado – afirmó Izumi, extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.  
- Yo hacía los cien metros en diez segundos cuando era más joven – casi gruñó Kôji desde la improvisada línea de salida.

Después de tanto estiramiento, trote y flexión, sólo veía el momento de llegar hasta el chucho y así demostrar que sus capacidades habían permanecido intactas.

- Cuando quieras.  
- Preparado, listo... – anunció Izumi.

Le hizo una señal a Derek para que pusiera a andar el temporizador, dando el "pistoletazo".

- ¡Ya!

Kôji echó a correr a largas zancadas, esforzándose por no perder el ritmo y así, de paso, evitar que su abultado amor propio se desinflara. El niño mantenía el dedo sobre el botón, pulsándolo cuando el músico hubo traspasado la meta, haciendo unos pocos metros más para detenerse gradualmente.

Y mientras él volvía a recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, Takuto hizo el mismo recorrido combinando su pierna sana con las varas de acero, ansioso por saber el resultado.

- ¿En cuánto lo ha hecho?  
- Doce segundos y cuatro centésimas.

Kôji se secó la frente, rabioso.

- ¿Doce?  
- Son dos segundos de nada, ha estado bastante bien – comentó el delantero.  
- Con lo cuál quieres decir que este martirio continuará hasta que vuelva a hacerlo en diez.

Derek miró a Izumi, intercambiando ambos una mirada divertida.

- ¿Usted que opina, señor árbitro?  
- Que hay que volver a los diez.

Takuto se encogió de hombros, desligándose del papel de tirano.

- Ya lo has oído. Los árbitros siempre tienen la razón, como le protestes te saca tarjeta roja.  
- A ver si le quedan ganas de expulsarme después de esto – respondió.

El niño se puso a corretear entre risas para que él no le derrumbara en un placaje propio de un partido de rugby, algo que tras algunos dribles no pudo evitar. El lesionado les contempló, sintiendo un poquitín de sana envidia por estar revolcándose por el césped a sus anchas sin escayolas que les impidieran moverse en total libertad.

Sintió el hocico húmedo del perro sobre su mano y luego la lengua lamiéndole, como indicando que él también quería divertirse. Hizo uso de la vieja pelota de tennis, gastada por la fricción con sus dientes, y se la lanzó, dedicándose al juego hasta que tanto Kôji como Derek dieron muestra de estar cansados de tanto ejercicio al aire libre.

- Tengo hambre.  
- Mis tripas se oyen en Canberra – corroboró el vocalista.

Él movió la cabeza en un gesto de resignación, aunque debía reconocer que era buena hora para regresar. En cuanto estuviesen un par de minutos quietos empezarían a notar el frío húmedo que se había apoderado de todo el área.

- Vámonos a casa, parece que va a llover.

Como si lo hubiese profetizado, se encontraban cerca de la salida más próxima cuando el cielo ya oscuro se encapotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amenazando las contundentes gotas con calarles.

- ¡Qué guay, nos vamos a mojar! – exclamó Derek, encontrándole el lado emocionante al amago de tormenta.  
- Y te acabarás resfriando – replicó Takuto, viendo la otra cara de la moneda.

Kôji, por su parte, sacó del bolsillo interior las llaves y desconectó la alarma del todoterreno, abriendo la puerta trasera para que el perro e Izumi ocuparan sus posiciones.

- Te lo va a poner perdido con las patas... – dijo poniéndose el cinto al igual que su joven copiloto.  
- Pues se limpia. ¿A que sí? – contestó, haciéndole una carantoña al gran danés.

Pensando que él le hubiese cortado al chucho el rabo u otro órgano mayor de haberse producido el incidente en su Audi, condujo por última vez sin que la lluvia dejara de arreciar contra los cristales, acompañándoles hasta que cruzaron el umbral del garaje y penetraron en la vivienda, acudiendo el chico a coger una toalla para secar un poco al perro.

- Corre a la ducha, yo le doy de comer– indicó Izumi.

Kôji se quedó mirando con cara de mosqueo, sin saber si se estaba refiriendo a Titán o a él mismo. En vistas a que el cantante no se movía del sitio, tuvo que añadir una nueva instrucción.

- Ve tú también, enseguida subo yo.

Una media hora después los tres se congregaron en torno a la barra de la cocina, habiendo dejado un buen montón de ropa que necesitaba pasar por el tambor de la lavadora.

- Ponla en el segundo programa, que yo no me puedo agachar – pidió Izumi, ocupándose de lo que había en la vitro.

Y con la excusa de que le echase un cable para terminar lo antes posible, Kôji se quedó a solas con el chico, mirándole a los ojos mientras introducía las prendas empapadas en el aparato.

- Te doy cinco libras si después de cenar te vas a tu habitación sin protestar.  
- Vale – cerró el trato él, preguntándose qué estaba tramando el más imprevisible de sus tutores.  
- ¿Qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Takuto, pues les había oído cuchichear.

Aunque sabía que ni siquiera al futbolista le sería difícil sacar conclusiones, Kôji hizo ademán de inventarse una excusa sobre la marcha.

- No sé dónde está el suavizante. ¿Y tú?

Derek negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, aunque era mentira.

- En el estante de arriba.  
- Vaya, qué despistado soy... – se auto criticó, haciéndole un gesto de aprobación a su compinche.

Tal y como habían acordado, en cuanto hubieron vaciado los platos Derek hizo ademán de estar agotado y marcharse a la cama por voluntad propia, pese a que lo habitual era que estuviese en pie una hora o dos más.

- Buenas noches.  
- ¿Ya te vas? Pero si aún es temprano.  
- Debe estar muy cansado, como yo – afirmó Kôji -. ¿Nos vamos nosotros también?

Fue entonces cuando Takuto cayó en la cuenta. El niño había desaparecido escaleras abajo cuando ellos empezaron a subir lentamente las suyas, apoyándose el caído capitán del Chelsea en la barandilla y la muleta para ascender uno a uno los peldaños.

- Debí suponerlo, a veces no me explico cómo puedo ser tan inocente.  
- ¿No te pica la curiosidad? – preguntó Kôji, ansioso por probar su maña de constructor.  
- Tus compras por Internet cada vez son más grandes.  
- Es que en esta ocasión el tamaño sí que importa...

Izumi suspiró, cerrando bien la puerta y tomando asiento en la cama mientras le observaba apilar las cajas en el suelo, empezando a desempacar las piezas del artilugio que le había propuesto adquirir.

Cuando se lo enseñó en la página web le pareció una locura, pero tanta había sido la insistencia de Kôji, y tan lejana la fecha en la que supuestamente podrían volver a tener sexo de manera habitual, que no le quedó otra que ser indulgente.

Su cara reflejó una amplia gama de expresiones, desde el aburrimiento inicial hasta el asombro final, cuando tras una hora de mucho mirar el panfleto, algunos insultos sin destinatario definido y varias pilladas en los dedos por la colocación del armazón, el cantante observó su logro.

- Si alguna vez dejo la música, me podré dedicar a montar muebles.  
- ¿Seguro que eso es estable? – preguntó Izumi, desconfiado.

Ante él se hallaba una estructura que, pese a lo que aseguraban las instrucciones acerca de su solidez, parecía excesivamente liviana. Consistía en varias barras horizontales a unos dos metros de altura, sostenidas por otras fijadas en el suelo con tacos antideslizantes; de lo alto pendía una serie de arneses, los cuáles, mediante los mecanismos de sujeción móviles, permitían probar ciertas posturas eróticas lo que se podía afirmar acrobáticas.

- Aquí dice que aguanta cien kilos, y que yo sepa eso de ahí no te ha sumado tanto peso – afirmó Kôji, señalando la escayola mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Estaba desnudo cuando se arrodilló ante él, besándole el cuello y hablándole al oído siendo todo lo sutil que le era posible.

- Creo que ahora te comprendo mejor... hacer tanto deporte me pone a cien.  
- A ti te basta con hacer zapping para ponerte a cien – replicó, pidiéndole ayuda para bajarse al completo los pantalones.

Izumi suspiró, lanzándose de cabeza al invento en vistas a que no le quedaban muchas salidas, esperando que la nueva innovación resultara satisfactoria.

- ¿Y cómo me tengo que poner esto? – preguntó tras haber llegado mediante pequeños saltos hasta los arneses. - Espera, déjame comprobarlo...

Valiéndose de la guía ilustrada le enganchó un seguro a la cintura, y luego sujetó otro a cada muslo. En cuanto los hubo nivelado, Takuto temió caer pesadamente contra el suelo de madera cuando quedó elevado cerca de un metro, pero no fue así.

- ¿Te molesta? - Están bastante firmes, pero no me ahoga – respondió, sintiéndose como una especie de actor de teatro de esos que fingen volar gracias a un sistema oculto de engranajes.

Kôji hizo una última comprobación antes de ponerse manos a la obra, ansioso por explotar las posibilidades de ese enorme juguete. Con un palanca adjunta a una de las barras podía controlar el largo de las cuerdas que sujetaban los arneses, variando la posición estática de Takuto. Aunque resultase más bien cómico verle así, colgando con una pierna completamente tiesa, a él le pareció una imagen sumamente electrizante.

- Estás a mi merced – ronroneó colocándose entre sus piernas como si estas fueran a rodear sus cadenas, abrazando su torso para tenerle bien pegado mientras le besaba.  
- Y eso te encanta – aseguró Izumi.  
- Silencio y disfruta – casi ordenó.

No se entretuvo en seguir besándole, deslizando los labios por su pecho para lamerle los pectorales y arrancarle algún que otro suspiro. Recorrió la piel candente de forma simultánea con los dedos y la lengua, acariciando las piernas desde los tobillos hasta las ingles antes de centrarse en lo que había entre ellas, despertando a la bestia de su hibernación.

Izumi gimió cuando sintió la humedad posándose sobre su erección, no durándole el placer altruista demasiado tiempo. Kôji, en vistas a que por su envergadura no estaba demasiado cómodo, tuvo una idea.

- Siempre he querido hacer esto... – susurró felinamente.

Cambió de posición, colocándose justo detrás de Takuto. A base de alterar la altura de las cuerdas, hizo que el tronco de éste descendiera hasta quedar boca abajo, dejando el rostro del futbolista justo a la altura de la otra erección que, enervada, quería una compensación semejante.

- Cuidado, no te vayas a atragantar...

Izumi inclinó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, cerrando los ojos y sujetándose con las manos a sus glúteos para permitir que su miembro se deslizara por la garganta. En lo que a su parte se refería, Kôji le apoyó las rodillas sobre sus hombros, retomando la felación en aquel sesenta y nueve vertical.

- ¿Ves que era una buena idea? – preguntó sin esperar obtener respuesta, esencialmente porque era imposible.

Takuto le trabajó con esmero varios minutos, hasta que la sangre se acumuló en exceso por efectos de la ley de la gravedad, clavándole los dedos para indicarle que no soportaba más la presión. El cantante renunció a la mañosa práctica, devolviéndole a una posición más habitual.

- Qué mareo... – exclamó, esperando a que regresara con el lubricante.  
- Pero te ha gustado, y vaya que si lo ha hecho... – afirmó Kôji en referencia a lo vigoroso de su excitación.

Las mejillas de Izumi se ruborizaron sin perder el arrojo, enrollando las cuerdas en las muñecas para mantener la espalda erguida.

- Hazlo, que lo estás deseando.  
- Cómo ordenes, mi reina... – bromeó mientras le aprisionaba con la mano untada en la viscosa sustancia.  
- Te he dicho que no me llames así – se quejó entre dientes, resistiéndose a sucumbir tan pronto al placer.

Kôji, tras prepararse él mismo, le penetró de una estocada, resultando ser agradable el balanceo provocado por el movimiento y las sujeciones al reforzarse la intromisión.

- Se nota que llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo... estás más estrecho – gimió.

Takuto no contestó. Trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido aunque la fricción y aquellos dedos le volvían loco, incrementándose el disfrute a la par que las embestidas se sucedían con mayor rapidez. Estaba ansioso por deshacerse de la escayola y volver a caminar y correr, regresando con esfuerzo a los terrenos para disfrutar de unas sensaciones no demasiado distantes a las que ahora él le otorgaba, puesto que un orgasmo era lo más parecido a lo que experimentaba cada vez que marcaba un tanto.

- Creo que... me voy a... – anunció.

Kôji le masturbó con más fuerza, consiguiendo que él se estremeciera en un breve espasmo y brotara el semen, manchando parte de su abdomen moreno. Siguió embistiendo hasta que los primeros indicios fisiológicos indicaron que su éxtasis estaba también cerca.

Se retiró de su interior, eyaculando cerca de donde él había hecho, creciendo la mancha blanquecina que tanto contrastaba con el tono de su piel.

Abrió los ojos tras la descarga y sus miradas se cruzaron, veladas por el brillo de la pasión consumada. Sonrió con un deje de malicia, sabiendo que Takuto lo tendría difícil para bajar si no accionaba los mecanismos necesarios, a los que difícilmente podría llegar.

- Creo que es más divertido verte así que espiarte mientras te duchas sin mojarte la rodilla – aseguró.

Izumi hizo el ademán de darle una patada suave a modo de regaño, metiéndole prisa.

- Bájame, que se me está cortando la circulación.  
- A lo mejor es precisamente eso lo que me interesa... – replicó limpiándole el esperma con un pañuelo de papel, utilizando su estatus de dominio para picarle.  
- ¡Kôji!  
- De acuerdo, ya te bajo... pero mañana probamos otra postura.

Mientras le aflojaba los enganches e Izumi le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para no perder el equilibrio, el cantante fue contundente en sus afirmaciones.

- Voy a escribir a la federación inglesa de fútbol. ¡Deberían regalarle un chisme de estos a todos los que están de baja! - Ya te vale – contestó, tocando el suelo con el pie.  
- Es que de los otros que sufren las lesiones nadie se acuerda. Decidido, montaré una asociación de protesta. - ¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar? – quiso saber Takuto, entre intrigado y divertido, rodeándole la cintura.  
- El S.V.S.D: Solidaridad con las Víctimas del Sexo Disfuncional.

Izumi se echó a reír, diciéndose para sus adentros que en algo Kôji tenía toda la razón, y es que por primera vez en su carrera deportiva sabía que cuando uno tenía la mala suerte de romperse, la desgracia traspasaba las fronteras meramente personales.

- Por cierto – comentó una vez de vuelta a la cama -, he de suponer que ya no tienes agujetas en vistas a cómo te movías.  
- Qué va – respondió, cubriéndose con las sábanas y buscando cobijo sobre su pecho -. Me estaba conteniendo las punzadas. Por un polvo hago lo que sea.

Izumi enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo su corazón retumbando cerca del suyo. Se quedó un rato mirando fijamente al techo, acabando por pensar en voz alta.

- Me encantó veros jugar a Derek y a ti hoy en el parque. A veces cuando te veo con él pienso que estás tan... irreconocible – murmuró.

Se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que le invadía, aflorando sus sentimientos en forma de palabras.

- Cuando fui consciente de la lesión estaba aterrado. Pensé que todo volvería a ser igual de negro, que el haber logrado zafarnos de esa época no habría servido de nada, pero me equivoqué. Me siento más fuerte¿sabes? Y todo os lo debo a él y a ti... nunca te he dado las gracias por soportarme, debe ser duro aguantar mi genio.

Dado que él no respondía, insistió.

- Kôji¿me estás escuchando?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, rendido por los machaques físicos a los que se estaba sometiendo con tal de hacer realidad el proyecto que Takuto quería emprender en el orfanato.

Sonrió, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Aprovechando que sus palabras quedarían tal vez grabadas en su subconsciente, remató el discurso antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño, valiéndose de esas dosis de cariño sustitutivas de los somníferos.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti..

Apagó la luz, sumiéndose la alcoba en la penumbra. En cuanto despertaran debían recoger el centro de ocio para adultos, o bien dejarlo armado y encontrar una explicación que desviara la ávida curiosidad del niño.

En lo último en que pensó Izumi antes de sumirse en un profundo descanso, fue en que seguramente Kôji optaría por contarle al crío directamente para qué servía aquel cacharro. Y que como cabía presuponer, él se pondría rojo hasta las orejas.


	22. Capítulo 22: Ballad of youth

**Capítulo 22: Ballad of youth**

Aquellos tres meses supusieron una importante lección personal para Derek, el cuál, como cualquier niño de su edad, absorbía del ambiente que le rodeaba los conceptos básicos que acabarían por configurar su carácter y sistema de valores.

Pese al descomunal poder adquisitivo de las personas con las que vivía, se limitaba a hacer todo aquello que veía en casa, aplicándose para mejorar sus calificaciones y sobrepasar sus propias barreras.

Y es que la llegada del mes de abril vino precedida para los tres de semanas de esfuerzo con sus correspondientes momentos bajos, pero los resultados finales bien habían merecido la pena.

Sus notas mejoraron cuantiosamente en la segunda evaluación del curso, mientras que Kôji al fin pudo comprobar los efectos reales de su entrenamiento, encontrándose en una forma física inaudita.

Pero lo que más había inspirado a Derek, haciéndole comprender el valor real del trabajo y la importancia de la capacidad de sacrificio, era la lucha sin tregua de Takuto en su contrarreloj deportivo.

La escayola había desaparecido a cambio de duras y largas sesiones de rehabilitación en las instalaciones médicas del Chelsea. Así, a base de ejercitar la articulación bajo la constante supervisión de los profesionales, Izumi ya podía caminar, distribuyendo el peso de su cuerpo a lo largo del pie tal y como le habían enseñado, valiéndose si lo creía conveniente de una sola muleta.

Precisamente ese miércoles le tocaba piscina por la tarde. Solía pasar unas dos horas sumergido en el agua climatizada junto a su entrenador particular, realizando las series en dicho medio, idóneo para no sobrecargar la rótula y favorecer la recuperación.

- Eso es, flexiona hasta que puedas tocar mi mano – le indicó el fisioterapeuta.

Él apoyó las manos en las barras metálicas, haciendo lo pedido. Apretó los dientes mientras aguantaba la incómoda sensación de entumecimiento y rigidez de su rodilla, despertándola de la rotura.

- Muy bien. Vuelve a la posición inicial y haz dos series más.

Takuto respiró profundamente, soltando el aire a medida que repetía. Estaba concentrado en las secuencias cuando escuchó sonar su móvil en el lejano banco de madera donde había depositado sus pertenencias, pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción.

- Lo siento, lo dejé encendido porque estos días puedo recibir en cualquier momento una llamada que estoy esperando - No te preocupes. ¿Te lo alcanzo? – preguntó el técnico.

Él asintió, dándole las gracias. Y mientras el futbolista atendía el requerimiento, Derek cerraba el libro de lengua inglesa y procedía a levantar la vista de la improvisada mesa que le habían acondicionado junto al ciclorama.

Tras interminables preparativos, las sesiones de fotos para la campaña de Versace habían dado inicio, tocándole acompañar a Kôji mientras Izumi estaba en rehabilitación.

El cantante le había hablado largo y tendido de aquel lugar atestado de focos y gente que iba y venía. Ignorando a qué se debía tanta insistencia por su parte, decidió seguir las indicaciones que el líder de Angelous le había dado.

_En cuanto termines los deberes, diviértete. Trata de no molestar a los que están trabajando, pero no te quedes ahí sentado como si hubieses echado raíces_

Ajeno a los motivos personales que Kôji tenía para evitar que el chico tuviese que tragarse horas y horas muertas allí, Derek se puso a curiosear lo que había alrededor del fondo circular blanco, llamándole la atención las cámaras de alta gama y el ruido de los tacones de aguja de las estilistas que sonreían ampliamente al verle.

Él, feliz por acaparar tanta atención femenina, dio con el set de peluquería en el que el protagonista de la colección llevaba un buen rato sentado, charlando con la responsable de la firma mientras se encargaban de dejar su cabello a punto.

- Sí, las líneas son más sobrias para la próxima temporada, pero...

Donatella dejó la frase a medias cuando vio de refilón al chiquillo, dirigiéndose a su estrella.

- Kôji¿este es tu chico?

Él miró a través del espejo que tenía delante, cruzándose su mirada con la de Derek.

- O es él, u otro que se le parece demasiado.

El susodicho sonrió con algo de timidez cuando la rubia le cogió de la mano para que tomara posición junto al cantante.

- Siéntate aquí, cariño – pidió la italiana.

Tras quedar al lado del vocalista, su sinceridad fue aplastante a la hora de dar un dictamen sobre su nuevo aspecto.

- ¡Qué corto tienes el pelo!

Alarmado por el comentario, el estilista buscó la aprobación de la madonna del lugar.

- Donatella¿se lo dejó así?

Ella se situó a las espaldas de Kôji, tomando su óvalo facial entre los dedos para girarle la cabeza y contemplarle en todos los ángulos posibles. Unos segundos después afirmó, satisfecha.

- Está perfecto. Te sienta bien el corte, resalta la armonía de tus rasgos. El cabello largo muchas veces envejece.  
- Lo sé – afirmó él, a gusto con el radical cambio en comparación al look que mostraba nueve meses atrás.

Ahora lo llevaba muy corto, aplicando gel el estilista con las manos para que los mechones se endurecieran y quedaran fijados estratégicamente. Seguían siendo oscuros, habiéndosele aplicado un baño de color que matizara el fondo negro previamente dado.

Derek le estudió, acercándose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja tras descubrir algo por la gran luminosidad del estudio.

- ¿Tienes agujeros? – preguntó.  
- Hace bastante que no me pongo pendientes, pero sí.  
- ¿Tú también quieres cortarte el pelo, cielo? – preguntó la diseñadora.

Derek, embriagado por el olor dulzón de su perfume y sus larguísimas uñas lacadas en un chillón tono violeta, fue incapaz de resistirse.

- Vale.  
- Pier, ocúpate de él.  
- Enseguida – esclareció el responsable de las tijeras más cotizadas en el mundo de la pasarela.

Kôji contemplaba el espectáculo de ver al crío observando la menuda y generosa silueta de la Versace mientras el peluquero le pedía que se mantuviera quieto, cuchicheando por lo bajo mientras empezaban a aplicarle el maquillaje.

- Yo que tú no me enamoraba de ella, que ya está cogida.  
- ¡No me gusta esa señora! – respondió Derek, lo suficientemente alto para que Donatella se coscara – Aunque es guapa.

La mujer rió, plantándole un beso al crío en la mejilla, dejándole la marca del carmín. Kôji cerró los ojos para que pudieran pasarle la brocha de los polvos translucidos, preparándose para entrar en acción.

- Si no fuera porque me estropearía la base, diría que estoy celoso – bromeó.

Derek se quedó sentado en la silla dejándose hacer, incluso cuando Kôji hubo abandonado el set para dirigirse a la primera toma de contacto con las cámaras. Le colocaron las gafas de pasta negra que promocionaría en esa tirada de fotografías, admirando su características formas ahora que las llevaba puestas.

- Me encanta tener falta de vista – afirmó, situándose en el fondo del ciclorama.  
- Bien, vamos a empezar – anunció Donatella, consiguiendo que pese a lo suave del tono empleado la totalidad de los presentes enmudecieran, atentos a sus indicaciones por mínimas que fuesen.

El responsable comprobó la cantidad óptima de la luz, situándose la diva junto al cámara para poder ir viendo a tiempo real los resultados obtenidos por el disparador.

- Mete las manos en los bolsillos, Kôji. Así, eso es – murmuró absorta.

Él iba ejecutando las acciones, encadenándolas como si proviniesen de su propia mente con desparpajo y seguridad. Adoptó decenas de poses, variando las expresiones, imprimiendo mayor o menor dureza a su mirada según era necesario.

Habituados a trabajar con artistas del mundo del espectáculo que eran contratados para campañas puntuales, los miembros del equipo se mostraron gratamente sorprendidos por la profesionalidad con la que el músico se desenvolvía en ese medio, deduciendo que seguramente se debía a la casta; y es que, aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo por tajante prohibición, muchos afirmaban que era como estar ante la desaparecida top model reencarnada en aquel impresionante cuerpo de hombre.

Derek, el único de todos ellos que conocía la cara más auténtica de la estrella por la convivencia doméstica, encontró divertido verle así, como si estuviese participando en una fiesta de disfraces donde era el rey.

- Qué guapo te han dejado – comentó Donatella, instándole a que se pusiera con ella a verle trabajar -. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo a las fotos que le estamos sacando?  
- Sí – afirmó Derek.

Ella señaló una pantalla digital, contemplando el chiquillo la instantánea recién obtenida, en la que podían admirarse el relieve de los músculos trabajados bajo su tajante arbitraje.

_(NOTA: como complemente del texto, recomiendo ver la imagen correspondiente, alojada en mi página web. Por algún motivo el programa no me permite poner la ruta exacta aquí)._

_  
_Estaba centrado en analizar las demás fotos que iban apareciendo a medida que se guardaban en la memoria del ordenador cuando sintió la vibración del móvil de Kôji, el cuál llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó, viendo quién era el que estaba llamando.

- Es Takuto.  
- Cógelo, dile que ahora no puedo hablar – respondió él mirando al objetivo.

El chico apretó el botón, iniciando el diálogo.

- Hola.  
- ¡Hola Derek! – respondió Izumi, ya vestido, desde las instalaciones del club londinense - ¿Cómo estás, te aburres mucho?  
- No, estoy viendo las fotos que le sacan a Kôji. ¡Y me han cortado el pelo!  
- Vaya, eso es genial – dijo discernidamente -. Oye, tengo que hablar con él¿me lo pasas?  
- Es que dice que no puede. - Insiste, es importante.  
- Vale.

Haciendo deducciones rápidas tras haber visto cómo funcionaban las cosas allá, el chico miró a los ojos de la italiana, pidiéndole a ella que detuviese la sesión.

- Claro, cariño. Atención todos, vamos a hacer una pausa de cinco minutos.

Las maquilladoras aprovecharon para eliminar nuevos brillos con hojas de papel absorbente, mientras que el modelo atendía lo que parecía ser una llamada de urgencia.

- ¿Sí?  
- Kôji¿estás en la sesión?  
- Hemos hecho una pausa. Dime¿ocurre algo?

Takuto se ajustó los cordones de los zapatos con la técnica aprendida para no forzar los ligamentos recién cicatrizados, aportando datos.

- Katsumi me llamó antes. Seri ya está en el hospital, aunque posiblemente pasen un montón de horas antes de que haya dilatado lo suficiente.  
- Vaya, que oportuna.  
- He avisado a Yugo para que consiga billete cuanto antes, y Hideki se quedará con nosotros hasta que estén de vuelta en casa.  
- ¿Quieres que vayamos ya?

Izumi, dado que todavía no podía conducir, dio una respuesta que no era demasiado difícil de adivinar.

- Si no te supone demasiado problema.  
- En veinte minutos estamos ahí, espérame fuera.

Tras ello colgó, comunicándole el inconveniente a la directora.

- Me ha surgido un imprevisto, no voy a poder seguir hoy.  
- ¿Algo grave? – preguntó ella alarmada.  
- Mi cuñada se ha puesto de parto.  
- ¿De veras? – preguntó Derek, entusiasmado.

Cuestionándose si la noticia le producía tanto regocijo por compararlo con los alumbramientos de las orcas en la televisión, Kôji terminó de disculparse.

- No te preocupes, cuando todo haya pasado llámame y retomamos las sesiones. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, el ritmo de trabajo es bueno.  
- Gracias – concluyó, despidiéndose de Donatella para hacer el chico lo mismo, acabando con la otra mejilla pintada.

Los dos se marcharon por el pasillo tras recoger sus cosas, dejando al séquito de profesionales volando de un lado a otro mientras ellos borraban, respectivamente, el maquillaje que cubría sus rostros.

- Espera, con esto sale rápido – dijo Kôji pasándole por encima de la marca de barra de labios una de las toallitas que le habían cedido.  
- Huele raro.  
- Yo ya me he acostumbrado – afirmó, echándose una chaqueta sobre la camisa sin mangas.

En cuanto hubieron alcanzado las instalaciones de Stamford Bridge, una mirada al retrovisor le bastó para confirmar que iba a ser el visitante más arrebatador de toda la clínica pediátrica.

- Serás presumido... – recriminó Izumi subiéndose a la parte de atrás, pues le había pillado en pleno reconocimiento.  
- Ya que acabo de salir de una sesión de fotos habrá que aprovechar¿no? – se defendió él, metiendo la marcha.

Takuto se asomó por entre los dos asientos delanteros para mirar el corte del copiloto, revolviéndole el poco pelo que le habían dejado.

- Menos mal que tú no eres tan vanidoso.

Derek sonrió; cuando hubieron entrado en la carretera de la circunvalación por la que se accedía al centro hospitalario donde ejercía Shibuya, no pudo retrasar por más la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo es un parto?

Kôji, sin despegar la vista del asfalto, respondió valiéndose de su experiencia previa.

- Es asqueroso.  
- No le hagas caso – contraatacó Takuto -. Es algo tan bonito que no se puede describir.  
- ¿Lo vamos a ver? – quiso saber el chico.  
- No, nosotros nos quedaremos a esperar en el pasillo. Katsumi estará con Serika, ya verás uno tú si algún día tienes un hijo.  
- O si te quedas encerrado en un autobús de Tokio con una parturienta en pleno atasco – arremetió Kôji.

Izumi elevó las cejas, resignado.

- Tiene que ser una pasada – afirmó el chico.  
- Yo me pongo malo de recordarlo... toda esa sangre y esa cosa viscosa asomando... – pensó Kôji en voz alta.  
- Tú también fuiste una cosa viscosa – reprendió el delantero, distinguiendo el coche de Shibuya en el parking -. Déjalo por aquí, Katsumi me dijo que nos reservaría la plaza.

Dejaron el coche a buen recaudo y se dirigieron a la planta de natalidad, siendo la voz vivaracha de Hideki la que les indicó que habían dado con el sitio preciso. Takuto tuvo que mantener precariamente el equilibrio para que su sobrino, tras haberse lanzado como un proyectil, no le tirase al suelo dando al traste con las sesiones intensivas de las últimas jornadas.

- Papá dice que ya queda poco.  
- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Él tiró del jersey del futbolista, dirigiéndoles hasta la habitación en la que Serika esperaba a que el curso natural de su organismo dictaminase que ya era la hora. Shibuya se incorporó, recibiéndoles.

- Pues sí que os habéis escapado pronto.  
- No te haces una idea – afirmó Kôji, portando varios miles de dólares en forma de telas y preparados capilares.

Derek se acercó hasta la futura madre, mirando con una mezcla de estupefacción y atracción el vientre descomunalmente hinchado.

- ¿Te duele mucho, Serika?  
- Un poco, pero lo llevo bien. Con Hideki lo pasé peor – comentó con una sonrisa.

Takuto se sentó a su lado, recordando que durante el alumbramiento de su primer hijo tuvo que soportar casi dieciocho horas de agonizante espera.

- ¿Qué os pasa? Cambiad esa cara, todo irá sobre ruedas ahora que ya no soy primeriza – afirmó, como si fuesen ellos los que tenían que pasar por el trámite.

Kôji, recurriendo a todas sus artes para disimular que aquella situación le daba bastante grima, fue práctico, recordándole a su viejo amigo un detalle.

- ¿Has llamado a tu padre? Yugo no llegará por lo menos hasta mañana, a ver si al menos él puede estar a tiempo.

Shibuya hizo sonar la mano contra su frente, abriendo los ojos como platos y corriendo al pasillo tras dar con el móvil.

En alguien tan metódico, acostumbrado a descomponer cada hecho y factor en las pequeñas piezas de las que estaban compuestas, aquel olvido denotaba que estaba completamente centrado en la nueva paternidad de ambos, con todos los riesgos que conllevaba pese a lo avanzado de la medicina.

- Creo que estaban por Europa – dijo ella, refiriéndose a su suegro y la mujer de ésta -, igual tardan menos de lo...

Calló al notar que le venía otra contracción. Takuto le cogió de la mano, dejando que ella la apretase todo lo que quisiera, dándole un beso en la frente cuando se hubo relajado.

- Eres la mejor, tu puedes con esto y más – le alentó.  
- Creo que no voy a querer más niños – respondió sin perder el buen humor.

Y mientras los hermanos compartían aquellos momentos tan especiales, el resto de la comitiva se entretenía como bien podía, sin saber todavía que se pasarían la noche en vela aguardando a que un nuevo Shibuya viese la luz de la vida.

- 2 -

Yugo puso en hora su reloj en cuanto hubo conseguido un taxi nada más aterrizar en Londres. Lejos de pensar que aquellos desplazamientos mastodónticos iban a acabar con él, estaba deseando llegar a la clínica, de la cuál no le habían llegado noticias a juzgar por la falta de mensajes que su teléfono acusaba.

- Al hospital Saint Andrew, por favor – pidió.

Había salido con tantas prisas de la mansión que apenas le había dado tiempo a cambiarse y meter en una maleta un par de mudas, sabiendo que no le faltaría de nada en cuanto estuviese en la capital británica.

Miró nervioso por el cristal a medida que iban dejando atrás la terminal, durando aproximadamente una media hora el viaje. Pagó el importe y echó a correr escaleras arriba con tal de no hacer cola para entrar en el ascensor, distinguiendo la alta figura de Kôji junto a la ventana, y a Takuto sentado con los chiquillos, matando el tiempo con algún juego improvisado.

Fue Hideki el que primero le vio, siendo elevado por los aires cuando el más joven de sus tíos correspondió al efusivo saludo.

- ¡Hola, Yugo!  
- ¿Y mamá? – le preguntó.

El futbolista caminó lentamente hacia él, dándole un medio abrazo pese a que tenía las extremidades ocupadas.

- Se la llevaron hace algo más de tres horas, parece que se complicó un poco.  
- ¿Pero está bien? – insistió Yugo, compungido.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. Katsumi llamará en cuanto hayan regresado a la habitación.

Se reunieron con Kôji y Derek; en vistas a la cara de circunstancias que los cuatro portaban, el cantante se dijo que parecían un grupo de reos esperando la condena a muerte.

- Es divertido espiar a los novatos – comentó, haciendo alusión a todos los hombres que caminaban de un lado a otro, seguramente maldiciendo la normativa de no fumar en esos espacios.

El chico saludó al recién llegado, con el que se llevaba realmente bien dado su carácter franco y espontáneo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el avión?  
- Un montón... creo que unas doce o trece horas.  
- Más o menos las que llevamos aquí – añadió el cantante, sumándose a la conversación.

Estaban todos cansados, pero el nerviosismo y la ilusión conseguían compensar la fatiga física. Yugo se interesó en conocer los pormenores de la recuperación de Takuto, levantándole la pernera del pantalón para mirar de cerca las marcas de la cirugía.

De repente, como si hubiese sido un clamor divino que acallaba sus ruegos, el móvil de Izumi sonó, desplegando éste una sonrisa enorme cuando reconoció la voz de Shibuya al otro lado.

- Estupendo, vamos para allá.

Los niños estaban pegados a él, mirándole con una impaciencia semejante a la de su hermano. En aras de no prolongar la tensión, propagó la feliz noticia.

- ¡Ya están los tres arriba!

Yugo se apresuró en pasarle el brazo por la cintura al lesionado para ayudarle a caminar con mayor rapidez, avanzando junto a los chiquillos a toda máquina; Kôji, por su parte, asumió con filosofía su papel de secundario, dejándole el protagonismo a los que acababan de estrenar parentesco sanguíneo con la criatura a la que en breve conocerían. Se echó encima los abrigos, mochilas y equipaje que los demás habían dejado en las sillas, llevando la muleta enganchada al cinto ya que carecía de más agarres con los que sujetarla.

En cuanto hubieron alcanzado la suit privada que habían asignado a la madre, la calma reinante se rompió al correr Hideki al encuentro de Serika, mostrando felicidad por verla, sin comprender todavía demasiado bien a qué se debía todo aquello.

- Mamá¿estás dormida?  
- No, tesoro – respondió -, sólo algo cansada.

Tras haberle calmado distinguió a sus dos hermanos, siendo Yugo el que perdió antes el pulso contra la entereza, abrazándola tratando de no moverla demasiado.

- Sé que no se puede comparar a lo tuyo, pero lo paso fatal – confesó.  
- No seas tonto y achúchame fuerte, no se me van a soltar los puntos por eso – rió ella.

Takuto esperaba su turno, robándole Kôji la cuestión que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Dónde está?

Derek escuchó cómo volvía a abrirse la puerta; era Katsumi, el cuál entró portando la respuesta bien envuelta en una manta, tras haberse terminado las primeras pruebas rutinarias y ser retirados los restos orgánicos de su piel.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial cuando se sentó junto a Serika y les mostró a los demás el rostro diminuto y arrugado de su hija.

- Chicos... os presento a Madoka.

Se formó un reconfortante silencio, únicamente roto por Hideki, el cuál miraba asombrado a Shibuya.

- ¿Es mi hermanita?  
- Sí. Salúdala para que pueda oírte – susurró él.  
- Hola, Madoka – repitió el chiquillo.

Derek también observaba al bebé, llamándole la atención sus dedos minúsculos y los abultados párpados cerrados.

- Tiene la cabeza muy grande... – puntualizó -. ¿De verdad que no te dolió?  
- Eso da igual. Lo importante es que ya está aquí – contestó Serika.

Seguían todos embelesados cuando nuevamente el móvil de Katsumi sonó, reconociendo éste el tono específico de la llamada.

- Debe ser mi padre, voy a bajar a buscarle.

Miró a Izumi a los ojos, instándole a que ocupara su lugar.

- Taku, cógela.  
- Claro – respondió él encantado.

La tomó con cuidado, pero nada más haber sido traspasada la pequeña empezó a berrear, demostrando que el estado de sus pulmones era perfecto.

- Vuelvo enseguida – afirmó el doctor.

Takuto trató de calmarla acunándola, Serika acarició su frente para que el llanto cesara, y Kôji empezaba a ponerse de los nervios por el estridente alarido cuando Derek le hizo una sugerencia.

- ¿Por qué no le cantas? A lo mejor le gusta.

Él iba a excusarse cuando los demás le miraron, reforzando la petición con entusiasmo.

- Venga, sólo un poco – repitió Takuto.  
- Para la hija y la madre, si puede ser – replicó la mayor fan del vocalista.

Kôji suspiró, sin tener demasiadas opciones. Se quedó mirando a aquella personita enrojecida que no dejaba de expresarse en el mensaje más primitivo que poseía el ser humano, y al tratar de buscar un tema adecuado supo que sólo una canción dentro de su repertorio podía hacerle justicia.

Su voz adoptó la melodía, y las palabras en japonés fueron adueñándose lentamente de la habitación, llenándose el espacio con la belleza de la pieza que muchos años antes había entonado también en un hospital.

Katsumi volvió sobre sus pasos apenas unos minutos después, acompañado de su padre y de la mujer de éste. Estaba comentando los pormenores del parto cuando se quedó paralizado, pidiéndole a la pareja que guardara silencio.

La balada escapaba por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta, propagándose por el pasillo tras haber conseguido que la niña dejara de llorar.

Se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo que el alma se le encogía al reconocer esa canción, acudiendo a su mente las últimas palabras que su difunta hermana había pronunciado.

_Hermanito... es tan bonita la canción de Nanjo... puedo oírla..._

Cuando entraron a la habitación el intérprete se detuvo, girándose todos en dirección a los nuevos visitantes.

Shibuya le miró. Aunque los demás hubiesen comprobado los efectos relajantes del canto, elogiando el logro del artista, ellos dos eran los únicos que comprendían el auténtico significado de la elección de Kôji.

Era como si así se hubiese terminado de cerrar el círculo que había permanecido abierto en el corazón de Katsumi.

_Ojalá hubiera cantado más canciones para tu hermana_

Su padre se aproximó para conocer a su nueva nieta, Takuto y Yugo se apartaron para dejarle un poco de espacio a Serika, y los niños seguían sin perderse detalle de la recién nacida, como si fuese una especie de juguete bien conseguido.

En cuanto a ellos, no se dijeron nada. No hacía falta.

Aunque Kôji no fuese lo que se decía un amigo típico, uno que se desviviera en fútiles muestras de aprecio, eran esas vivencias las que dejaban una profunda huella en su persona.

Y por eso sabía que mientras a los dos les quedara un soplo de vida, el camino de ambos transcurriría paralelo, sin perderse de vista aunque cada uno mantuviera fija la mirada en sus respectivos horizontes.

- 3 -

Pese a que su formación como alumno privilegiado del dôjo le mantenía muy ocupado, Yugo insistió en quedarse unas cuántas semanas en Europa para poder así ayudar en aquellos días tan complicados.

Cuando no estaba en casa de Serika echándole una mano, iba y venía de recoger a los chiquillos a clase, o pasaba la tarde con ellos mientras los demás atendían sus respectivos compromisos.

Shibuya hacía menos horas en el hospital, una cuantía inversamente proporcional a la que Takuto y Kôji dedicaban a sus materias. Éste había terminado con las sesiones de fotos y estaba inmerso en los ensayos para el gran desfile con el que Versace presentaría en sociedad sus nuevos diseños, por lo que cuadrar horarios era toda una proeza.

Aquel día Izumi terminaría más tarde lo normal, así que contaba con que Kôji le fuera a buscar del centro médico. Le fastidiaba sobremanera tener que depender tanto de los demás, pero saber que se encontraba en la última etapa de la rehabilitación le llenaba de energía.

Rara era la tarde en la que el número siete del Chelsea no se pasaba horas entre máquinas gimnásticas para, además de devolver la elasticidad a su rodilla, no perder la forma. En medio de gotas de sudor que le perlaban la frente, sus ojos parecían dos brasas que volvían a avivar el fuego de su espíritu.

Estaba terminando una serie en el aparato de abductores cuando el preparador se sentó a su lado, comunicándole los resultados obtenidos en la última resonancia.

- Estás haciendo grandes progresos – aseguró, mostrándole el gráfico.  
- ¿Cuándo cree que podré volver a los terrenos?  
- Aún es pronto para afirmarlo, Takuto – dijo, sabiendo que lo más complicado para un deportista no era enfrentarse al desperfecto físico, sino la incertidumbre de recuperar o no el nivel necesario para la competición -. Lo fundamental ahora es que seas disciplinado y no hagas sobreesfuerzos.

Él miró al frente, asintiendo.

- ¿Ha podido hacer el cuadro? Estoy a la espera de que me den el permiso oficial, pero si no lo considera oportuno permaneceré en Londres.

El fisioterapeuta sacó los informes que tenía guardados en la carpeta.

- Te dejaré marchar en verano sólo si me prometes que seguirás al pie de la letra mis indicaciones. Sé que trabajarás a diario, pero no me fío de tu empeño por cargarte aunque te parezca que no estás logrando nada – le medio reprendió con voz amable -. Tienes que pensar que aunque te sientas plenamente capaz de levantar cincuenta kilos, en efecto podrías hacerlo, pero te arriesgarías a reducir peligrosamente el porcentaje.

Izumi tragó saliva. Sentía auténtico pavor por aquella última palabra.

En las largas charlas mantenidas con el equipo médico, convertidas más bien en terapias psicológicas de apoyo a la rehabilitación, le habían dicho que tenía que asumir que existía el riesgo de que su rodilla nunca volviera a ser la misma.

El que ese diez o quince por ciento se posibilidades nefastas aumentara, aunque fuera sólo un par de décimas, era algo que no podía tolerar.

- Lo haré. Me refería a que tal vez prefiere estar presente durante las sesiones.  
- Será trabajo pasivo, nada que no puedas realizar en cualquier gimnasio mínimamente equipado. Además, necesitas unas vacaciones. Alejarte de todo esto un tiempo te sentará bien – le animó el profesional, dándole una palmada en el hombro -. ¿Cuándo te vas?  
- El 18 de junio, si no hay imprevistos – respondió, haciendo mención al primer viaje que el grupo y todo el staff de la gira realizaría a Holanda.  
- Pues ya sabes. Cuídate, la afición está deseando ver tu regreso.

Izumi sonrió, quedándose a solas. La temporada pronto habría acabado con una sequía de títulos que sólo quedaría salvada del fracaso total por el título de liga. A tres partidos para finalizar el torneo, si lograban mantener los tres puntos de ventaja alzarían de nuevo la copa.

Prefería decirse a sí mismo que felicitaría a sus compañeros por el logro, ya que en lo que respectaba a él, ese título no pertenecía a su palmarés personal.

Siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo en las duchas, decidiendo centrarse en disfrutar de lo que quedaba de día. Se despidió de los que todavía estaban en las inmediaciones del centro, saliendo afuera ayudándose de la muleta a la que cada vez daba menor uso, abrochándose la cazadora de piel mientras esperaba a que vinieran a buscarle.

Llevaba unos diez minutos matando el tiempo muerto con cavilaciones cuando sintió que alguien le requería educadamente, girándose al escuchar una voz juvenil.

- Disculpe, señor Izumi. Soy Jan Growings, del Sport Magazine. ¿Le importaría responder a unas preguntas?

En vistas a que no tenía nada mejor que hacer accedió tras comprobar que el chico, posiblemente recién salido de la facultad de periodismo, no llevaba cámara encima.

- Adelante, siempre que sea rápido.  
- Lo será, gracias – dijo, activando su grabadora para registrar la conversación -. ¿Cómo está afrontando la lesión?  
- Con voluntad para recuperarme lo antes posible – contestó -, lo que haría cualquier otro en mi lugar.  
- Sin embargo, es consciente del alto número de casos de futbolistas que han visto mermada su carrera por la misma dolencia...

Izumi miró al chico, poniéndose nervioso éste por la manera en la que sus iris parecían atravesarle.

- Lo que les haya ocurrido a otros me es indiferente. He pasado por lesiones peores, y no es la primera vez que sufro de la rodilla derecha.  
- Por lo cuál las posibilidades de una recuperación óptima son todavía menores¿verdad?

En esos precisos momentos Kôji llegó, viendo pese a la distancia que Takuto estaba notoriamente molesto. Tocó el claxon del vehículo, dándole una excusa para zafarse de aquel tipo lo antes posible.

Cuando le hubo distinguido, el capitán del Chelsea se acercó al muchacho, dejando bien claras las que serían sus últimas palabras hasta volver a enfundarse la camiseta.

- Que quede bien claro: las especulaciones no van a servir de nada. Si alguien está tratando de enterrarme antes de tiempo que se divierta mientras pueda. Hacen falta más de un par de comentarios a las espaldas para acabar conmigo.

El periodista asintió, desconectado el aparato con dedos temblorosos.

- G-gracias...

Takuto hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de réplica, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto ahora que no tenía que llevar la pierna completamente extendida. Nada más haber cerrado la puerta, Kôji arrancó, saliendo de allí de un volantazo.

- ¿Qué quería ése?  
- Nada. Sólo estaba haciéndome una entrevista.  
- ¿Ya están otra vez con lo de tu recuperación?

Izumi se quedó mirando a través de los cristales bajados de la ventanilla; en su voz había un deje de rabia.

- ¿Cómo que otra vez?

Kôji tardó en responder, haciéndolo con tacto.

- La gente durante las sesiones a veces me pregunta por ti. Ya sabes, interés morboso.  
- No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

Aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo en rojo, el cantante le tomó de la barbilla para que girase el rostro, dándole un beso en los labios.

- Pasa de todo eso. Ya se darán con un canto en los dientes cuando vuelvas a romper las redes de las porterías.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Lo de siempre: olvidar, olvidar, olvidar.

- Por cierto, me han confirmado la fecha del viaje. Tengo que estar en Milán tres días antes del desfile para el ensayo general. ¿Vendréis conmigo?

Takuto elevó las cejas, pensando.

- ¿Y las clases de Derek?  
- No se perderá demasiado, las recuperará en un par de tardes. ¿Puedes tú?  
- Sí. Me están haciendo un entrenamiento personalizado, supongo que así tengo excusa para empezarlo.

Aliviado por no tener que marcharse a solas a Italia, su país favorito entre todos los que había conocido, Kôji tomó la siguiente desviación precisando las necesidades administrativas.

- Necesito copias de vuestros pasaportes. ¿Está en regla el de él?  
- Sí, claro. ¿Cómo va todo, por cierto?

El puntual protagonista de la colección procedió a contarle los chismes, puesto que una vez en destino pocos momentos tendrían para hablar con tranquilidad.

- Bien, aunque he notado que los otros modelos me miran raro. Les debe joder que alguien no profesional les esté robando estrellato – se jactó.

Él asintió, ya que no le costaba nada imaginarse la escenita.

- Y no se lo digas a nadie, pero hoy casi me mato al bajar las escaleras de los camerinos. Menos mal que Donatella no me ha visto, me hubiese dado pena decirle que las botas que diseñó pensando en mí son un arma de destrucción masiva – confesó.  
- ¿Por qué? – rió.  
- Intenta caminar con quince centímetros de tacón y no te parecerá tan divertido.

Takuto se echó un poco a la derecha inclinándose hacia los pedales de conducción, confirmando que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿No serán las que llevas puestas?

Kôji frunció el ceño tras haber sido descaradamente pillado. En efecto, no se había separado de las botas al más puro estilo cowboy desde que se las pusiera, pese a lo vertiginoso de su altura.

- Es que son preciosas.  
- Estás loco.

Él deslizó hábilmente los dedos por su muslo, hasta rozar zonas comprometidas.

- Sí... loco por ti.  
- Deja de meterme mano y presta atención a la carretera – se quejó.

Siguieron intercambiando impresiones, fueran del tipo que fueran, hasta que llegaron a la casa en donde Katsumi y Serika habían formado su cuartel general. Pasarían varias horas hasta que la vivienda quedase sumida en la tranquilidad, pero hasta entonces estaría a rebosar de ocupantes que prodigaban todo tipo de atenciones a la que, entre tantos hombres, se había ganado a pulso el haberse convertido por antonomasia en la princesa de sus vidas.

___(1) El título de este capítulo corresponde a una canción de Richie Sambora, de igual nombre._


	23. Capítulo 23: Fashion

**Capítulo 23: Fashion **

Era más que probable que Derek acabara por habituarse rápido en cuanto se sumergiera en la gira mundial de Angelous, pero si tenía que escoger el momento más emocionante de todos los que recordaba, sin duda era ése.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas de vuelo, pero él seguía sentado en su asiento de primera clase con las manos bien pegadas a la ventanilla, alucinando por el paisaje aéreo. Desde el avión el mundo parecía una maqueta de dimensiones descomunales, primero con la franja de mar que separaba Inglaterra del resto de Europa, dando paso a las explanadas verdes de tierra salpicadas de sistemas montañosos, las nubes, el sonido de los motores, las sonrisas de las azafatas...

Izumi leía a su lado, mientras que Kôji, en el asiento de pasillo de aquella fila de tres, aprovechaba para dormir un rato y compensar el cansancio que en las próximas jornadas acusaría.

El niño se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa que le llegaba de lado a lado, curioseando lo que el futbolista analizaba.

- ¿Qué es?  
- Las instrucciones de mi fisioterapeuta. Aquí vienen detallados día a día los ejercicios que tengo que hacer.

Asintió, desviando la atención otra vez hacia la ventanilla. A Takuto no le pasó el gesto desapercibido, arrimándose para echar un vistazo por el cristal.

- ¿Qué te parece volar?  
- Es genial, como si fuésemos pájaros.  
- Si cada vez que cojo un avión me pareciera más a un ave, ya sería una especie de gaviota – afirmó.

Derek le miró a los ojos, queriendo confirmar lo que ya suponía.

- ¿Has ido en muchos aviones?  
- Sí. Tantos que he perdido la cuenta. No es que me entusiasme, pero es la manera más rápida de viajar.  
- ¿Y por qué no te gusta?

Takuto elevó los brazos, estirándose.

- Porque tengo que estarme quieto demasiado tiempo.  
- A Kôji eso no parece importarle – dijo, señalándole con gesto divertido.

En efecto, el cantante parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Ya aprenderás a despertarle, no es algo que se consiga con facilidad. A mí me ha llevado años cogerle el truco.  
- ¿Y cómo lo haces?

Él le cuchicheó el secreto al oído, despertando su risa. Iba a mostrarle a Derek cómo se llevaba a la práctica las instrucciones teóricas cuando la auxiliar jefe a bordo se lo impidió, propagándose su voz por el sistema de megafonía.

- Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos se iniciará el descenso al aeropuerto de Milán Malpensa. Rogamos dispongan sus asientos en posición vertical y...

Kôji abrió los ojos, invadiéndole el sopor y el mal humor por haber sido arrancado del sueño de manera tan desagradable.

- Es como si te lo gritaran con diplomacia. Ya podrían inventar otro sistema – protestó.  
- Sí, un dispositivo que dé calambres... – replicó Takuto – Anda, abrochaos el cinto los dos.

Derek hizo lo mandado, ejecutando el cantante la orden cuando la azafata que había hablado por el micrófono interno le dedicó una sonrisa, interpretándolo él como que su mera presencia allí alimentaría las ganas de cotillear de la mujer en las próximas horas.

Y es que, sin duda, uno de los temas de conversación que más se repetirían a partir del viernes, sería su participación estelar en uno de los desfiles más importantes de la Alta Costura.

- ¿Nos estarán esperando? – preguntó Izumi.  
- Sí, nos dejarán ahora por el hotel. Estoy libre hasta la tarde.

Él asintió, poniéndose completamente erguido en su respaldo mientras la nave comenzaba a bajar.

- ¡Ya se ven las pistas! – exclamó Derek entusiasmado al distinguir el asfalto.  
- No te separes de nosotros cuando estemos en la terminal¿vale? Habrá mucha gente.

El golpe seco de las ruedas contra el suelo se concentró en sus estómagos, remitiendo la presión en cuanto la frenada se hizo efectiva y emprendieron ruta hacia la correspondiente puerta, procediendo la tripulación a repetir el protocolo de despedida.

En cuanto se hubo detenido el avión y se procedió al desembarque, fueron de los primeros en salir, llegando a la sobria y estandarizada zona de llegadas internacionales. Pasaron junto a la rueda de recogida de equipaje sin hacerle demasiado caso, diciéndose Takuto que lo único bueno que tenía ser famoso en lo que a desplazamientos se refería, era no tener que esperar por las maletas, ya que otra persona se ocupaba de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, detestaba la otra cara de la moneda, por la que hubiese estado más que dispuesto a seguir recogiendo sus pertenencias como antaño. En concreto, lo que le odiaba era la marabunta mediática que tras una línea disparaba más y más flashes, cubriendo la llegada a tierras italianas de la popular pareja y su joven acompañante.

Algunos guardas de seguridad locales les cubrieron mientras ellos se hacían hueco para llegar hasta el coche que les esperaba, empezando el niño a acostumbrarse al revuelo que parecía seguir a sus tutores en cuanto ponían un pie fuera de sus círculos privados. Un grupo de personas protestaba elevando carteles, blasfemando en su lengua todas las calumnias que tenían preparadas para que la prensa se hiciera eco. Kôji, pasando olímpicamente de los alborotadores, dedujo que gran parte de la ira iba dirigida hacia su persona, en especial por el crucifijo de azabache que se dejaba entrever por su camisa parcialmente desabotonada.

Se metieron en el lujoso vehículo de cristales tintados, presentándose la relaciones públicas de Versace que se encargaría de asistirles durante la estancia. Derek se quedó callado, rompiendo el silencio cuando llevaban unos cuantos minutos en carretera.

- ¿Por qué gritaba esa gente?

Ellos se miraron, siendo el vocalista quién decidió ponerle una explicación a lo inexplicable.

- A algunos en este país no les gusta que haya venido. - Tienes que pensar que en el mundo hay millones de personas, y que no te vas a poder llevar bien con todas – puntualizó Izumi -. En ese caso respétalas y sé cortés, no te servirá de nada meterte en problemas.

Él asintió, procediendo Kôji a recalcar el matiz marginal de los hechos.

- No dejes que una panda de chiflados te amarguen el viaje. Estamos en la ciudad más hermosa de todo el planeta.

La mujer, milanesa de nacimiento, sonrió discretamente ante su afirmación.

- ¿Le han entregado ya su copia del plan de producción, señor Akawa?  
- Sí, en Londres.  
- Me gustaría poder repasarlo por si le cabe alguna duda.

Takuto se puso a entretener al niño con más comentarios sobre el avión, dejándoles encargarse de los asuntos de índole meramente laboral. Por lo poco de la conversación que pudo seguir, dedujo que Kôji iba a estar bastante ocupado en ultimar el desfile, así que tendría oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Derek.

- La mañana del viernes podrá tenerla libre, a las tres de la tarde se procederá al traslado de todo el staff al centro del desfile.  
- ¿El punto de partida y retorno siempre será el hotel? – preguntó.  
- Sí. Aquí tienen las llaves de la suite – indicó la mujer, tendiéndole las dos tarjetas magnéticas – Les subirán el equipaje tan pronto haya llegado.

Kôji hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándolo por zanjado.

Una vez en el casco histórico de la ciudad, les dejaron en la puerta de recepción trasera del lujoso hotel, situado en plena plaza de la catedral. Derek miraba a todos lados, deslumbrándole la untuosa decoración de los interiores y lo elegante de los huéspedes.

- Se les ha asignado la presidencial – dijo el recepcionista –. Qué disfruten de su estancia.  
- Muchas gracias – respondió Takuto.

No era la primera vez que pernoctaban allí, por lo que Kôji les condujo hasta el pequeño palacio alquilado para las cuatro siguientes noches; se trataba de una suite doble, con dos dormitorios diferenciados y un salón que los conectaba.

Aunque adoraba la clase y el estilo italiano, reflejado sin duda en las exquisitas líneas de la dependencia, si había un motivo por el que le encantaba aquel hotel y había pedido expresamente que les alojaran allí, eran las vistas.

- Es impresionante, nunca me canso de admirarla – afirmó, pensando más bien en voz alta.

Al descorrer las cortinas de los amplios ventanales la magnífica visión del Duomo, con sus agujas góticas apuntando al cielo, pareció dejar a las dependencias en un discreto segundo plano.

- Guau, qué grande – exclamó Derek -. ¿Podemos ir a verla fuera?  
- Espera a que lleguen las maleas – le pidió Izumi.

Aprovechó que el niño fue a inspeccionar la habitación que le correspondía para hablar con el cantante a solas, expresando sus temores.

- ¿Crees que podremos salir sin más?  
- No sé tú, pero yo voy a entrar a visitarla, como siempre – afirmó decidido -. Si la prensa se anima, allá ellos.

Izumi suspiró. Puesto que no eran demasiados los caprichos aparatosos que le concedía, asumió que quedarse encerrados no era buena idea, en especial si querían que Derek fuese viendo mundo a tan corta edad, algo al alcance de muy pocas personas.

El botones tocó a la puerta, trayendo en un carrito el equipaje. Tras haberlo deshecho y una vez comprobado que tenían unas tres horas de esparcimiento hasta que Kôji tuviera que marcharse a los ensayos, la comitiva se hizo a la aventura.

- Con un poco de suerte nos dejarán en paz – afirmó Kôji -. Donatella es mucho más poderosa de lo que aparenta.

En efecto, Takuto se sorprendió cuando estuvieron caminando por los adoquines inmaculados de la enorme plaza. La gente charlaba en los cafés, los estudiantes de arte se sentaban en las escaleras para dibujar al carboncillo el magistral monumento que ante ellos se erigía, y las únicas cámaras fotográficas que por ahí abundaban eran la de los visitantes.

Estaba fijándose en ello cuando vio a Kôji absorto en la contemplación del templo, y se dijo que, al fin y al cabo, ellos tres eran también turistas.

- Poneos juntos, que os voy a sacar una foto – pidió.  
- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – propuso el músico, conociendo las dotes más bien escasas de Izumi para con la tecnología.  
- Después, quiero aprender a usar este chisme...

Kôji se quitó las gafas de sol, pasándole los brazos al chico por encima de los hombros cuando éste su hubo posicionado delante, casi pegado a sus piernas.

- ¿Dónde está el zoom? – preguntó Takuto, buscándolo.  
- Encima de la pantalla, no es tan difícil. Pulsa el botón plateado.  
- Ya lo sé... – replicó, encuadrando la imagen digital hasta que le gustó el resultado - ¡Sonreíd!

Kôji le susurró algo al chiquillo para que la última indicación fuese del todo cumplida.

- Ojalá se le pose una paloma en la cabeza...

Ajeno a los comentarios que provocaron la risa de Derek, y con ello una bonita instantánea, Takuto sonrió satisfecho por tener un recuerdo tangible del que era su primer viaje a solas.

- ¿Nos sacas una a nosotros entonces? – preguntó, acercándose a ellos valiéndose de su tercera pierna de acero.  
- Después, entremos antes de que sea imposible – pidió metiendo un poco de prisa, ya que las colas solían ser desesperantes.

Se pasaron prácticamente una hora en el interior de la catedral, agradeciendo Izumi que el niño fuese tan paciente, pues pocos aparte de sí mismo eran capaces de soportar la desmedida pasión con la que Kôji se empeñaba en fijarse en cada detalle de aquellos lugares sagrados, repletos de esculturas de ángeles y representaciones del via crucis.

- Vámonos ya, que todo esto es muy bonito, pero prefiero la luz del sol – inquirió Takuto.

Él cedió, feliz tras haber cumplido con su ritual particular. Dedicaron el tiempo restante hasta su marcha a llenar la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara con fotografías, retratándoles Kôji desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.

- 2 -

Tras haber dormido plácidamente por segunda noche consecutiva en la amplia cama del hotel, Derek se levantó, desperezándose con la luminosidad que penetraba por la ventana.

Al salir al salón conjunto de la suite se encontró a Izumi enfundado en ropa deportiva, repasando su dossier en el sofá.

- Buenos días.

Takuto giró la cabeza para verle, sonriendo.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
- Muy bien. ¿Y Kôji?  
- Ya se ha marchado, vendrá por la noche.

Él asintió, restregándose los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Tengo que ir al gimnasio después de desayunar. Puedes quedarte aquí viendo la tele si quieres.  
- Vale.  
- Y después... tal vez a alguien le apetece ir de visita al acuario – dejó caer, mostrándole uno de los tantos folletos de información cultural que tenían en recepción.

Derek lo tomó, buscando el texto escrito en inglés.

- ¡Qué guay, tienen un montón de especies!  
- Vístete entonces. Espero no estar en las máquinas más de una hora y media.

El chiquillo se preparó el tiempo récord, siendo de los primeros huéspedes que hacían uso del comedor. Algunos de los pocos presentes les observaban, reparando en lo distintos que físicamente eran: uno de cabello, ojos y piel clara, el otro justamente lo contrario. Sin embargo, parecían llevarse infinitamente mejor que muchos padres biológicos e hijos pre-adolescentes.

- La señorita Mathews me dijo que hiciera una redacción del viaje para clase de lengua.  
- Podrías coger más panfletos para recortar las imágenes y pegarlas – propuso Izumi, interesándose por sus pormenores escolares.  
- Sí, ya lo había pensado – respondió -. La escribiré cuando estemos otra vez en casa.

El que Derek hablase abiertamente de la vivienda en donde había sido acogido como su "hogar" le causaba una sensación de calidez difícilmente describible. Mientras se servía otra taza de té, Takuto quiso obtener más datos sobre ciertas cuestiones en las que no había vuelto a indagar.

- ¿Ha vuelto alguien a burlarse otra vez de ti por los aparatos?

El chico se tocó por inercia uno de los audífonos, esbozando otra sonrisa elocuente.

- A veces, pero me da igual. A Tob y Mike no les importa.  
- ¿Quiénes son Tob y Mike?  
- Mis amigos de clase.  
- Un día les podrías invitar a quedarse a dormir, y así les conozco.

Derek reaccionó abriendo bien los ojos, pareciendo gustarle la idea.

- ¿De verdad? Es que a Mike le da vergüenza, le gusta mucho verte jugar.  
- Pues le dices que se la guarde en los bolsillos, que yo no muerdo – afirmó, dándole un bocado a la tostada.

Dado que el chico parecía estar conteniéndose la risa, le entraron ganas de saber el motivo.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- A veces sí muerdes, cuando estás de mal humor. Kôji dice que es cómo si te estuviesen reproduciendo a cámara rápida.

Asimilando que la descripción de sus explosiones de hiperactividad debían percibirse desde fuera de dicha manera, se lo tomó más bien a guasa.

- Así que Kôji dice eso...

Antes de cuestionarse cuántas conversaciones secretas mantenía el aludido con Derek, en especial sobre qué temas, Izumi terminó de zamparse el desayuno, acumulando energía que sería gastada en buena parte entre los aparatos de musculación.

Le acompañó hasta la suite, haciéndole responsable de cuidar de sí mismo durante su ausencia.

- Cepíllate los dientes y espérame aquí. Si me necesitas llama a la recepción para que me avisen¿vale? No le abras a nadie.  
- Vale – contestó él, quedándose a solas.

Mientras que Derek se disponía a investigar por los canales locales e internacionales que se cogían vía satélite, el capitán del Chelsea se sumió por completo en su preparación, trabajando cuadriceps, bíceps femorales y demás según las tablas confeccionadas para su caso.

Aunque ardía en deseos de correr en la cinta quince minutos en lugar de ocho y a una velocidad superior, se contuvo. Tampoco puso más peso en las máquinas, ni forzó la elasticidad de su rodilla. Había aprendido la lección; era mejor moderarse y volver a los terrenos en septiembre que calmar la ansiedad ahora y retrasar su regreso.

Porque estaba seguro de que pisaría de nuevo los campos, y que los defensas de toda Europa temblarían cada vez que el número siete les pasara de largo, veloz como un relámpago, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar impotentes cómo el balón se colaba en sus porterías.

- 3 -

Durante las intensivas jornadas de ensayo de la puesta en escena de la colección, Kôji había demostrado con creces que cuando algo le interesaba podía estar a la altura de las circunstancias sin apenas esfuerzo; no sólo su trabajo con los demás modelos había sido impecable, sino que la gran mayoría de dichos profesionales carecían de algunas de las ventajas que el cantante poseía.

Independientemente de sus experiencias previas en aquel medio, no le supuso problema aclimatarse al estresante ambiente que se respiraba en el backstage durante los desfiles. Acostumbrado a cambiarse varias veces durante los conciertos en pocos minutos, el interactuar con estilistas y encargados de vestuario entre turno y turno sobre la pasarela le pareció otro punto más de la ocupación, tan rutinario como podía serlo dar un paso tras otro.

Stephen Morckvic, el top model croata ya veterano en Milán tras haber desfilado en anteriores campañas de Dior y Armani, intercambió unas palabras con él mientras ambos aguardaban para salir a escena.

- Se nota que te dedicas a la música – comentó -. No te cuesta nada seguir el ritmo.

Kôji, mirando al frente mientras imaginaba cómo debía ser aquella sala repleta de invitados y representantes de los medios de comunicación, precisó la razón por la que su cuerpo se movía prácticamente solo al compás de la coreografía impuesta por la melodía electrónica.

- No es sólo por la música. Fui kendoka, adaptarme a los compases es algo instintivo para mí.

En total luciría seis trajes durante los cuarenta minutos que duraba el pase masculino. Los quince modelos que presentaban el avance de la siguiente temporada hicieron su parte, preparándose para luchar cada uno dentro del conjunto por destacarse, y lograr así que otras grandes firmas les ficharan para siguientes campañas.

Ajeno a esa necesidad de promoción, Kôji se supo observado por Donatella, la cuál estudiaba su porte con cierta fascinación contenida. Una vez hubo terminado el ensayo general, el estandarte de Versace dictaminó que la sesión había concluido.

- Bien, es todo por hoy – dijo la italiana aplaudiendo, gesto que se propagó por todo el equipo técnico -. Nada de excesos, mañana tenéis que estar frescos como una rosa.

Muchos de los modelos, célebres no sólo por sus esculturales formas, sino por protagonizar continuos escándalos en la prensa del corazón, rieron, como si hubiesen recibido una regañina maternal. Los más jóvenes le debían el haber dado el gran salto tras haber sido seleccionados personalmente por la diseñadora, y los más experimentados consideraban trabajar a sus órdenes todo un privilegio.

En cuanto al único que hacía todo aquello a modo de pasatiempo remunerado, se dirigió al set para que la encargada le retirase las capas de maquillaje que le cubrían. Estaba ésta eliminando la base y las sombras con unas lociones cuando sintió a Donatella hablando a su lado.

- Kôji, sé que no es bueno insistir, pero por hacerlo una vez más no pierdo nada – aseguró la diva -. ¿De veras que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que te replantees hacer carrera?

Su expresiva mirada, fija en ella en cuanto los párpados estuvieron limpios, resultó ser más evidente de lo que resultaron las palabras.

- Ya conoces mis motivos para ni siquiera sopesarlo. Además, este año cumplo los treinta, creía que no había espacio en el círculo para los viejos.

Donatella se puso seria, recalcando su opinión sobre lo último.

- Tu herencia genética es maravillosa. Incluso careciendo de pruebas médicas que lo certifiquen me atrevería a decir que vas a tener una madurez equilibrada – afirmó, observando de cerca la estructura de su rostro -. Y lo sabes, así que dudo que ése sea el motivo.  
- Soy muy egoísta. Adoro tus ropas, prefiero darles vida llevándolas cuando me apetece, no sobre una tarima en la que la gente ya sabe de antemano que las voy a vestir.  
- Como si le robasen parte del encanto – apuntó ella, encontrando singular su manera de interpretar las cosas.  
- Considéralo una especie de fetiche – concluyó Kôji.

Donatella rió, empezando a alejarse para atender el siguiente compromiso profesional.

- Creo que es el mejor cumplido que me han dicho nunca.  
- Espero que lo tengas en cuenta de ahora en adelante cada vez que crees algo nuevo – replicó el rockero.

Tan pronto hubieron terminado con él, pidió que el chofer le llevara raudo a su hotel, esperando encontrarles en la habitación.

Se quedó con las ganas de ser recibido al atravesar el umbral de la suite, pues no había nadie dentro. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar con algo de rabia, pasando un buen rato hasta que escuchó sus voces en el exterior, charlando despreocupadamente como si hubiesen olvidado la razón fundamental por la que se encontraban en Italia.

- Nunca había visto uno de esos... ¡anda, ya estás aquí! – exclamó Takuto al abrir la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Derek.  
- ¡Hola, Kôji! Hemos ido al acuario, ha sido bestial.  
- Tenían un tanque lleno de pirañas, me recordaron a ti cuanto tienes hambre – corroboró el futbolista.

A él, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, pareció pasársele el enfado al nombrarse el tema de la comida.

- Ahora que lo dices, quiero ir ya a cenar.  
- ¿Ya? Pero si sólo son las siete y media...

Derek se quedó mirando la vistosa camisa de colores que llevaba puesta, interesándose por sus actividades.

- ¿Mañana desfilas?  
- Sí, por fin. Una vez que estás ahí se pasa rápido, pero tener a tanto prepotente alrededor me aburre.  
- ¿Podemos ir vestidos así, "señor modestia", o nos tenemos que engalanar para estar a su nivel? – ironizó Takuto, ya que Kôji no era el más idóneo para dar charlas sobre la vanidad.  
- Derek, ve a cambiarte, que iremos a un restaurante de categoría – indicó el vocalista.

Una vez quedaron a solas se abrazó a Izumi, reconfortándose con su calor y el aroma que manaba de su cuello.

- Encima que sabes que me hace ilusión.  
- Ya lo sé, sólo estaba bromeando, tonto – contestó, encontrando extrañísimo que Kôji fuese aún más alto por los centímetros extra de su calzado.  
- Te echado de menos – afirmó, estrujándole.

Aunque sabía que no podía ser parco en atenciones dado que Kôji estaba haciendo todo aquello por él, Izumi acabó por zafarse, mas que nada para que su vida no peligrase por la falta de oxígeno.

- Voy a ponerme otra cosa. Ahora relájate y olvídate de todo, vamos a pasarlo bien.  
- Eso espero... – ronroneó.

Él, sabiendo que no se refería precisamente a la velada que a continuación pasarían en una refinada mesa, se enfundó en el otro traje que, aparte del que llevaría para asistir al desfile, había traído desde Inglaterra.

Era de corte sencillo y colores alegres, aunque no estridentes. A diferencia del propio Kôji, no le gustaba llamar la atención por algo que no fueran sus dotes futbolísticas.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó, asomándose al salón.

El cantante se incorporó, estirándole las solapas de la chaqueta para que quedasen perfectamente alineadas.

- Ojalá te vistieras así más a menudo – suspiró.  
- Creía que me preferías sin ropa.  
- Mi mayor fantasía es verte jugar un partido en cueros, pero como dudo que sea viable...

Takuto le dio una colleja en el preciso momento en que Derek se reunía con ellos, quejándose Kôji por el golpe recibido.

- ¡Ay!  
- ¿Tienes reserva? – preguntó Izumi.

El niño caminó detrás de ellos, escuchándoles hablar a gran velocidad como si estuvieran tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Les vio cogerse de la mano al salir a la calle, andando hacia el consabido restaurante, no demasiado lejano de la plaza del Duomo.

- Ya han encendido las luces, por la noche es aún más bella – murmuró el músico en referencia a la catedral.

Derek la miró, preguntando algo sin afán de ofender.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? - Es que Kôji siempre ha querido vivir aquí – le contó Izumi, entrelazando los dedos a los del mencionado.  
- Si Takuto hubiese fichado por el Inter, quién sabe... no me habría importado ser un músico afincado en Milán.

Distinguió a lo lejos la fachada del restaurante, apretando el paso para poder ser atendidos antes de que el aforo se completara y en cocina tardaran más en servir.

- Mucho arte y mucha moda, pero a ti lo que realmente te pirra de Italia es el vino y el café – afirmó rotundamente Takuto.  
- Y los Ferrari – añadió Derek.

Kôji se le quedó mirando mientras el camarero les llevaba a la correspondiente mesa, sin disimular su agrado por el comentario.

- Este chico es un genio, aprende rápido.

Takuto, confiando en que sus influencias no marcaran demasiado el carácter del crío, echó un vistazo a la carta aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba lo que me comí la última vez?  
- Era el número treinta y siete, la lasaña de espinacas.  
- Es increíble cómo puedes acordarte de cosas como ésta y que luego seas un desastre para lo demás – recalcó Izumi, dado que salvo contadas excepciones, siempre olvidaba fechas importantes como cumpleaños y similares.  
- Sólo almaceno todo lo que tiene que ver contigo – susurró a lo galán.

Derek se centró en mirar tanta palabreja escrita en ese idioma que desconocía, acabando por pedir pasta al estilo local. Cuando otro de los camareros llenó parcialmente las copas de la pareja con el tinto que Kôji había encargado, éste creyó derretirse del gusto.

- Qué bueno está – suspiró, conteniéndose las ganas guardarse la botella para él solo -. ¿Quieres probarlo, Derek?  
- No creo que sea buena idea – cortó tajantemente Takuto.  
- Por un poco no va a pasar nada – insistió, tendiéndole su copa.

El niño bebió un poco, arrugándose su cara con una mueca de desagrado.

- Sabe fatal.  
- ¡Hereje! – le acusó Kôji, como si se hubiese reencarnado en un miembro de la Santa Inquisición.  
- Mejor que no te guste hasta dentro de muchos años. A mí me sigue sentando fatal, se me sube enseguida.  
- Lo sé – replicó el cantante con una risilla pervertida.

Podrían haberse pasado el resto de la cena intercambiando pellizcos y codazos con dobles sentidos, pero el ambiente era relajado e Izumi no estaba por la labor de contraatacar cada muestra de incipiente deseo que le lanzaban.

Varios platos y copas después salieron al agradable frescor nocturno del norte de Italia. Apenas pasaban de las nueve, pero la jornada había sido dura y, lo que era más importante, ellos tenían ciertos asuntos que tratar.

- Mañana si os parece nos podemos ir a la piscina del hotel. No me apetece salir antes del desfile – propuso Kôji una vez se hallaron en la habitación.  
- ¡Genial! – exclamó Derek.  
- Pues entonces a dormir.

Takuto pareció reprenderle con la mirada por estar echándole tan pronto, pero supuso que era lo mejor, deseándole buenas noches.

- Que descanses.

El niño se marchó a su espacioso cubículo, recalando ellos en la alcoba principal de la suite, sentándose Takuto sobre la cama para desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Kôji, tras descorrer las cortinas dejando la visión de la piedra resaltada estratégicamente por los focos, se situó detrás, besando sus hombros mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

- ¿Habrías preferido vivir aquí en lugar de en Londres? – preguntó Izumi con un deje de tristeza, cuestionándose si se trataba posiblemente de la mayor renuncia a nivel de realización personal que Kôji había hecho.  
- Me da igual dónde me toque instalarme, como si es debajo de un puente en un río de poca monta. Lo único que me importa es tenerte a mi lado.

Él cerró los ojos, dejándose arropar por el contacto de su piel y su mágica voz, recitándole el eterno conjuro por el que le incitaba a que formasen un único ser.

- Te quiero. Tanto que me duele el corazón.  
- ¿En qué pensarás cuanto te estés exhibiendo ahí arriba y me veas observándote? – preguntó Takuto aferrándose a su espalda mientras se dejaba recostar sobre el lecho.  
- En lo afortunado que soy por poder tenerte entre mis brazos.

La luz de la araña de cristal seguía derramándose por la estancia cuando sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso que, como las arias que cada domingo eran interpretadas en el templo próximo, iba en crescendo.

Fueron desvistiéndose, despojándole Kôji de las prendas que le cubrían con lentitud, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su anatomía que quedaba al descubierto.

- El entorno me pone romántico – susurró, presionando la palanca de la pared para quedar sumidos en la penumbra.

Takuto le respondió con un nuevo suspiro, levantando el mentón para dejarle el camino abierto, y que así pudiera llenarle de los breves roces que su boca prodigaba.

- ¿Sigues siendo sólo mío? – musitó, dando un respingo cuando notó que la lengua se posaba sobre su abdomen.  
- Sólo tuyo, y tú sólo mío... si alguien se atreve a tocarte, le mataré.

Buscó su mano en la oscuridad, aferrándola con fuerza mientras Kôji atendía a la erección que había provocado. El sexo seguía pareciéndole una experiencia sobrenatural, en la que era capaz de atravesar sus límites y a la vez quedar reducido a la nada. La sumisión total avivando el fuego, alimentando por el contacto estrecho de sus cuerpos el vínculo intangible que unía sus almas.

Kôji se detuvo sin haberle llevado al clímax, tanteando por los cajones de la cómoda para dar con lo que tanto le urgía. Se lubricó todo lo rápido que pudo, deseando ser devorado.

Takuto ahogó un gemido al iniciarse la penetración, separándole él las piernas con cuidado de no forzar la recién recuperada elasticidad de los ligamentos rotulianos. Atrajo el rostro de Kôji hacia el suyo para besarle, algo que el cantante no permitió por demasiado tiempo con un buen pretexto.

- Mastúrbate. Quiero que acabemos juntos.

Izumi le miró. A esas alturas le seguía dando cierto reparo que le viese hacerlo, terminando por echar a un lado las reservas en aras de explotar las sensaciones.

Kôji se arrodilló, tomándole de las caderas para variar un poco la postura inicial y consiguiendo que gran parte de la espalda de Takuto descansara sobre sus muslos. Él seguía disfrutando de las rítmicas arremetidas cuando empezó a acariciarse, ayudándose del frío gel transparente que en breve se calentaría.

- Avísame – jadeó el vocalista.

Asintió, imprimiendo la fuerza y presión necesarias para que el placer fuese el máximo. Pese a todo, Kôji le embestía con ahínco sin caer en la pasión violenta que a veces le invadía, dándole tiempo a distinguir qué cuota de lo que sentía se lo debía a él, o a los esfuerzos de su propia mano.

Empezó a temblar, gimiendo entre dientes que de seguir así o incrementarse el ritmo, no duraría mucho más.

- Ya casi estoy.  
- Mírame... mírame a los ojos...

Takuto los abrió, topándose con aquellos que, brillantes, se hallaban posados en los suyos. Las pupilas dilatas no se perdieron el rastro cuando en un intervalo de tiempo bastante cercano se rindieron a las exigencias fisiológicas, viviendo cada uno un potente orgasmo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Izumi notó la consistencia del semen que le había manchado, estando por otra parte el ajeno en su interior. Se encontraba tan relajado tras la descarga que ni le apetecía recordarle que prefería que eso no ocurriese.

- Voy a lavarme antes de que se me quiten las ganas.  
- Te espero aquí – susurró él tras retirarse.

Kôji se acurrucó en la cama, encantándole los roces de las sábanas tras un encuentro erótico. Escuchaba el sonido del agua corriente desde el cuarto de baño que incluía el dormitorio, manteniéndose despierto hasta que Izumi regresó, abrazándole para no dejarle escapatoria.

- Deberíamos vestirnos – comentó éste -. Derek podría entrar mañana sin avisar.

Dado que adoraba dormir así con Takuto, le reveló el motivo por el que no corrían dicho peligro.

- Si ve la puerta cerrada no pasará.  
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
- Le dije que era una señal, y que todos necesitamos privacidad para hacer el amor.

Él, ya curado en espantos, puso cara de circunstancias, procediendo Kôji a matizar la razón de sus enseñanzas.

- Lo creí más realista que contarle que ver a dos personas durmiendo desnudas en la misma cama no implica que haya habido sexo de por medio.  
- ¿Y qué te respondió? – quiso saber, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho.  
- Lo de siempre: "vale".

Tras haber contestado siguió dándole un par de vueltas, reprochándose cierto aspecto.

- Debería habérselo dicho, y matizar que pueden ser dos personas desnudas, o tres, o cuatro.  
- Kôji.  
- ¿Qué? La gente se marca tríos, no es tan raro.  
- Como si tú hubieses hecho uno.  
- Pues sí, cuando cumplí los quince. Era lo bueno de tener tantas fans, las había dispuestas a lo que fuera.

Él suspiró, sin querer saber nada más de sus épicas correrías.

- ¿No me estarás insinuando que?  
- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Takuto – Ni se te ocurra meter un extra en mi cama.

Kôji, sintiéndose halagado por el trasfondo de su amenaza, le hizo carantoñas para aflojarle la lengua.

- Venga, dilo... Di que te encanta montártelo conmigo y que no necesitas a nadie más.  
- Eres un pesado – rechistó, resistiéndose a reír por las cosquillas.  
- Qué más te da... anda, dilo o no hay cheque para tu orfanato.  
- Eso se llama extorsión.  
- No. A esto se le llama "tenerme bien agarrado" – sentenció Kôji buscando sus labios para iniciar un nuevo beso, refiriéndose a que tiempo atrás, cuando el repetir dos noches seguidas con la misma tía le hubiese parecido una abominación, estar en donde ahora estaba habría sido inaudito.

Lo había asimilado años antes, también en una habitación de hotel. Por muchas ocasiones tentadoras que le surgieran, y toda la habilidad a la que podía recurrir para ocultar mil y una infidelidades, la voluntad del corazón aplacaba a la del cuerpo.

Y su cuerpo y alma en peso le pertenecían, y seguiría ofreciéndoselas hasta que todo lo que tuviera que expresar en vida hubiese sido dicho.

- 4 -

Takuto no era lo que se decía una persona demasiado dada a la vida pública; quizás por ello le sorprendió tanto el hecho ser parado numerosas veces por otras celebridades que, conociendo de sobra el parentesco que le unía a la estrella de la noche, esperaban encontrarle en la sala del desfile.

Él y Derek habían decidido ir con Kôji pese a que faltaban bastantes horas para el inicio del espectáculo. Tras haber matado el tiempo merodeando por las instalaciones, en cuanto se desplegó la alfombra roja y el recinto se llenó de privilegiados asistentes su mano no dejó de estrechar otras, en bastantes ocasiones sin tener ni idea de quién era el que se interesaba por su estado de salud.

- Es un placer. ¿Cómo te encuentras de la lesión?  
- Bien, gracias – respondió, creyendo haber visto esa cara en alguna película.

Había repetido las mismas palabras cordiales cerca de una veintena de veces, terminando por dejar de cuestionarse quién les había dado permiso para tratarle como si fuesen íntimos.

_Supongo que son cosas del oficio._

Derek, más culturizado televisivamente por la mayor o menor afición de sus anteriores tutores al sensacionalismo, le susurró al oído sin despegar la mirada de la bellísima mujer que se había sentado al otro lado de la pasarela.

- ¡Es Liz Hurley!  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó el futbolista.

Tras haber recibido explicación, Takuto gruñó.

- Que me conozcan y no conocer yo a nadie es un rollo.

Les habían asignado dos plazas en primera fila, pudiendo admirar el pase de los modelos sin interferencias. La sala pronto se hubo llenado de ilustres que acudían fielmente a la cita con Donatella en cada edición de Milán, sintiéndose ellos como dos hinchas que apoyaban a solas a su equipo en un estadio enemigo.

El murmullo de la multitud llenó el ambiente, distrayéndose el futbolista con el análisis del escenario. La tarima de la pasarela, una plataforma rectangular de longitud considerable, había sido cubierta con paneles negros y blancos, imitando el efecto pragmático de un tablero de ajedrez.

Al fondo, y a ambos lados de la abertura por la que harían aparición los figurantes, colgaban unos telajes aterciopelados en color rojo sangre, estando vestida la pared con el logotipo de la firma creado a partir de mosaicos, al más puro estilo romano.

Los altavoces prometían miles de vatios de sonido, y unas pantallas gigantes enfocarían los detalles que los ojos no podían captar sin ayuda de las descomunales cámaras fotográficas desplegadas al final de la pasarela.

Izumi apoyó la muleta en el suelo en cuanto los asientos colindantes estuvieron ocupados, correspondiendo con una sonrisa al saludo del hombre que, por circunstancias obvias, se sentía bastante identificado con la situación que Kôji estaba atravesando.

- Me parece admirable que se haya atrevido. A Gianni le hubiese entusiasmado.

Él, ignorando la estrecha amistad que habían mantenido el desaparecido diseñador y el estrafalario Sir que tenía al lado, le restó importancia.

- Atreverse no es la mejor palabra para describirlo... – contestó con algo de apuro.  
- Nunca os hemos visto por ahí – comentó el marido de aquél, refiriéndose a las famosas fiestas que ambos organizaban.  
- Es verdad, he pensado bastantes veces en contactar con vosotros – añadió el británico.  
- Es que no nos gustan demasiado esas cosas – se excusó Takuto, deduciendo por las inconfundibles gafas malvas que el hombre llevaba que debía tratarse del popular Elton John.

Éste rió con suavidad, intuyendo que era el futbolista el que ponía objeciones a las reuniones sociales.

- No hay de qué preocuparse. David y Victoria son asiduos, nadie pensará mal de ti.

Elton sostuvo la mirada curiosa del chico que, intrigado por su peculiar aspecto, no cesaba de mirarle.

- Te llamas Derek¿verdad?

Él asintió, sirviéndole lo ocurrido a Takuto para estar más seguro que nunca de que quería salvaguardar su intimidad a toda costa, pese a lo amable del interlocutor.

- Disfruta del desfile, nos veremos en el cóctel de clausura – concluyó el artista, el cuál, además de apasionado de la moda, era un ferviente hincha del balompié.  
- Igualmente – replicó Izumi.

Era obvio que lo de la fama no le iba. Se centró en olvidarse del asunto, aguardando con cierta inquietud a que las luces ambientales se apagasen, dando inicio al pase. El niño volvió a llamarle, denotando su voz algo de preocupación.

- ¿Crees que lo hará bien?  
- Claro.  
- ¿Y si se cae? – insistió Derek.  
- No se caerá. Cuando Kôji está sobre un escenario se transforma en otra persona. Es como si no fuese él, pero lo sigue siendo... enseguida lo comprobarás.

Aún más intrigado por la afirmación, el chico contuvo la respiración cuando la sala se quedó a oscuras y la portentosa música manó de los amplificadores, retumbando los machacones ritmos electrónicos.

Cumpliendo la costumbre de presentar las colecciones para mujeres y hombres en la misma sesión de manera intercalada, fueron ellas las que abrieron el desfile. Un foco potentísimo se iluminó desde el suelo de la plataforma, pareciendo crear una cortina de luz que las soberbias maniquíes de carne y hueso atravesaban para lucir las prendas.

Takuto y Derek siguieron con atención el desarrollo, encontrándolo mucho más entretenido de lo que habían pensado. Diseños elegantes que bebían de la fuente inspiradora de los clásicos, tonos metalizados en combinación con lisos crudos, tacones de aguja y grandes abalorios eran los elegidos para marcar tendencias en las calles el año próximo, desapareciendo la última joven de la tanda por donde había salido.

Entonces, sin dar tregua para que los sentidos descansaran de tanto estímulo, les llegó el turno a ellos.

Los flashes de las cámaras formaron una lluvia centelleante cuando Kôji, con la fría y seductora mirada fija en el horizonte, irrumpió en la plataforma a pasos tan seguros que resultaban volátiles, como si aquel medio hostil fuese en realidad el Olimpo al que pertenecía, y por el que sabía moverse como pez en el agua.

Las ropas que le correspondía presentar no habían sido elegidas al azar, sino que destacaban impresionantemente sus características físicas sin romper la armonía del diseño.

Al pasar junto donde Izumi y el niño le observaban, éste último con la boca entreabierta del asombro, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Posó con cierto descaro ante las cámaras al llegar al final de la pasarela, dando un medio giro y regresando al punto de inicio.

Elton, muy veterano en eventos como aquél, no tuvo pudor alguno a la hora de arrimarse hacia su joven convecino, rebelándole el dictamen.

- Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida.  
- Simplemente divino – corroboró su esposo.

Takuto, rojo hasta las orejas por lo que le acababan de decir, se esforzó por seguir mirando a la pasarela mientras entraba otro modelo, pensando para sus adentros todo lo que el jurado desconocía.

_Y también es un caprichoso, un plasta, un obseso sexual..._

_... y lo está haciendo por mí._

Cuando la ronda se completó y Kôji lució un nuevo conjunto, llegó a una conclusión. No era que fuese el mejor modelo del mundo, o que sus facciones fuesen insuperables.

Lo que le hacía irresistible a los demás era la desfachatez con la que se proclamaba. Aunque no lo hiciese en alta voz, su mera presencia parecía afirmarlo a los cuatro vientos.

_Yo podía haber sido modelo si me hubiese dado la gana._

Sabía que pese a los centenares de ojos que estaban fijos en su persona, y la rapidez con la que las imágenes se propagarían en cuanto acabase el desfile, a Kôji sólo le importaba que él estuviese allí. Como en sus conciertos, o en los restantes eventos importantes que habían compartido.

Se supo más cerca de él que nunca, puesto que donde los demás aprovechaban para pavonearse mostrando sus más bellas plumas, ellos dos jugaban en clave.

Los turnos continuaron, mezclándose sobre la pasarela ambos géneros para dar un último pase tras casi una hora de espectáculo. Todos formaron un pasillo, empezando a aplaudir cuando la diseñadora, cumpliendo el protocolo, salió para agradecer a todos los asistentes el apoyo mostrado.

Donatella sonrió a la multitud mediática satisfecha por el éxito cosechado, dejando a la compañía a punto para embarcarse en el arranque promocional de las colecciones, distribuyéndolas por las tiendas que tenían alrededor del globo.

Las luces se apagaron y los protagonistas desaparecieron. Entre el murmullo agobiante de la música y los invitados incorporándose para comentar la jugada, Takuto se sintió desorientado, sin saber demasiado bien por dónde se accedía a la fiesta privada en la que se encontrarían con "su estrella".

Y dado que el longevo cantante de pop-rock se había mostrado afable decidió echarle un poco de cara, recurriendo a él para salir de allí.

- Perdón¿dónde queda la sala del backstage?  
- Claro, es la primera vez que vienes – respondió Elton -. Seguidnos, si no han empezado ya, estarán a punto de hacerlo.

Izumi y el niño echaron a andar tras la pareja, representando Derek el papel de supervisor oficial del futbolista, vigilando que nadie en un mal movimiento le obligase a prescindir de su muleta para apoyarse correctamente en el suelo.

Varios pasillos y controles de seguridad después, en los que comprobaron sus nombres en la lista VIP, se hallaron en una amplia sala anexa a los escenarios, la cuál habría podido pasar como una discoteca de los años setenta por la bola de espejos que colgaba del techo.

Los cuatro obtuvieron pronto lo que buscaban, dado que en un rincón de la sala, no demasiado lejos de la barra, Donatella Versace comentaba impresiones con el modelo más peculiar de su colección mientras bebían una copa.

Elton y David se acercaron a su íntima, elogiando un año más los logros conseguidos, mientras que la expresión de Kôji se iluminó cuando les distinguió, dejando el vaso de tallo largo sobre la tarima para acudir raudo a abrazarle, reaccionando Takuto con timidez al encontrarse rodeado de tanta gente que le desconcertaba.

- ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? – quiso saber el cantante.  
- ¡Has estado muy bien! – comentó Derek, todavía alucinando.  
- Mi hermana me mandó un mensaje– replicó Izumi, limpiándose el maquillaje que le había dejado adherido tras el estrujón, y enseñándole la pantalla del móvil -. Dice que Katsumi estaba celoso porque no le quitaba ojo de encima a la tele.

Donatella reparó en el pequeño séquito de su imagen de campaña, dándole un beso al único de los dos al que ya conocía.

- ¿Qué tal estás, cariño?  
- Bien – respondió Derek con una sonrisa.

Entonces miró a los ojos a Takuto, sin ocultar su satisfacción por conocerle al fin en persona, corroborando que en directo sus iris eran mucho más impresionantes de lo que Kôji le había dicho.

- Encantada – le dijo, tendiéndole la mano con respeto.

Izumi se la estrechó, mostrando el mismo temple ante la mujer que, al fin y al cabo, iba a aportar la parte económica a su proyecto tras haber sido cumplido el contrato mercantil.

- No sé nada de moda, pero se me ha pasado volando el desfile.  
- Entonces es buena señal – contestó la italiana, teniendo una idea.

Se acercó a Kôji, susurrándole algo que, para lamento del vocalista, era imposible de conseguir.

- ¿Crees que él aceptaría posar algún día? Sería perfecto para una campaña asiática, es realmente atractivo.  
- Mejor olvídalo – respondió éste, sabiendo que ni por todo el dinero del mundo Takuto accedería -. Tampoco te dejaría hacerlo, es de mi propiedad privada.

Ella rió, dispuesta a seguir atendiendo al resto de sus invitados. No se había alejado demasiado cuando les vio de refilón haciendo ademán de marcharse. En efecto, tras haberse tomado algo y tratar de hablar por encima del estruendo, Takuto había propuesto marcharse al hotel con la excusa de que era tarde para el chico.

Intuyendo que el que realmente estaba cansado era él, Kôji asintió. Su papel ya había terminado allí, y aunque la fiesta parecía no haber hecho sino comenzar, nada le apetecía más en esos momentos que volver de regreso con ellos al mundo real.

Se acercó a Donatella, poniendo punto final a las intensas semanas de trabajo conjunto, aunque en lo personal se tratase más bien de un punto y seguido.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó, sorprendida.  
- Sí, estamos cansados. Y todo esto no les va demasiado.  
- Vaya, qué lástima – exclamó, dándole dos besos al japonés -. ¿Me llamarás para tomar un café cuando estés de gira por Roma?  
- Lo haré – respondió, ya que para él la rubia había pasado de ser una especie de ídolo a una especie de amiga.

En medio de la perfumada y recargada marabunta abandonaron discretamente las instalaciones, tomando el vehículo privado que les llevaría hasta el hotel en el Duomo. A primera hora de la mañana tomarían un vuelo a Londres, poniendo término a la aventura.

Durante el trayecto Derek se quedó dormido, dejando apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro de Takuto. Kôji, sentado junto al delantero en su flanco libre, quiso escuchar toda la verdad ahora que estaban a solas.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado?  
- No esperaba menos de ti – dijo Izumi por lo bajo para no despertarle -. Pero da igual cuánto te engalanen, mañana volverás a tener la misma cara de malas pulgas cuando tenga que despertarte.

Kôji sonrió, besándole suavemente en los labios. El que tras haber sido encumbrado a las cimas de la opulencia y el glamour Takuto siguiese ahí, esperándole con sus principios intactos, era su definición de la verdadera libertad.

Imitó al niño, apoyando el rostro sobre el cálido hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello tras cerrar los ojos, diciéndose que aunque le ofrecieran la mayor de las glorias existentes, jamás cambiaría su sonido por el eco de los latidos que ahora escuchaba.

_(1)Nota: en mi web hay una ilustración realizada por Ginga Natsumi para este capítulo. Os invitamos a verla. _


	24. Capítulo 24: Live from London

**Capítulo 24: Live from London**

_Es hora de que pases la prueba,  
seguiré dependiendo del aliento de mi amante.  
Lo mejor está aún por llegar,  
imágenes del pecho de mi amante.  
Sobrevive a esta noche,  
no habrá segundas oportunidades.  
Ya no me queda otra que pedirle respuestas al mar.  
Las ataduras se han aflojado arropadas en lujuria y locura.  
Con un leve toque de celos me he liberado de las cadenas._

_Placebo, "Ask for answers"_

Yugo accedió a regresar a Japón sólo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que poco más podía hacer en casa de Serika. Pasadas las primeras y estresantes semanas en las que todos se aclimataron a la presencia de la recién nacida, las aguas habían vuelto relativamente a la calma.

Durante el viaje no había dejado de pensar con nostalgia en lo que dejaba nuevamente atrás; sus hermanos, sus sobrinos, Shibuya siempre tan cordial y agradable, Kôji, igual de contradictorio y atrayente.

Pero al igual que sabía que les echaría de menos nada más haber pasado los controles del aeropuerto, al atravesar en plena noche el umbral de la Mansión de los Nanjo supo que también había extrañado ese lugar del que ya formaba parte.

Dejó caer la maleta en el césped, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la quietud de los jardines. La fresca brisa soplaba, moviendo las ramas de los árboles y arrastrando el aroma de sus flores; el arrullo del agua de la fuente y la dimensión espiritual tan propio de esos rincones sintoniotas le recargaban el aura, instándole a retomar la formación con ahínco, compensando el tiempo en que se había dedicado a su familia.

Los cambios de usos horarios no le permitirían conciliar el sueño, así que obedeció el dictado de su corazón y cuerpo, encaminándose hasta el dôjo ahora desierto.

Una vez ahí Yugo se despojó de los zapatos y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso moreno, bien formado por haberse ejercitado físicamente desde edad temprana. Los pantalones de pinza que vestía se adaptaron a sus movimientos cuando empuñó una espada de madera,  
conformando un curioso híbrido entre oriente y occidente.

El atuendo contrastaba con la pureza de su mirada rasgada, fija en el infinito, y la colocación precisa de los pies al ensayar lo que entre esas paredes había aprendido. Cuando practicaba la doctrina marcial una energía indescriptible le recorría, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de lo que era físico y lo que no, fluyendo como el cauce de un río.

Tan ensimismado como él resultó estar Tatsuomi, el cuál, alertado al haberle escuchado llegar desde la ventana de su dormitorio, había bajado en silencio, protegiéndose entre las sombras para darle un recibimiento privado.

Pese a haber sido criado entre tatamis, el joven Nanjo había desconocido hasta bien poco lo que significaba la belleza de la intuición, el talento aflorando lentamente tras una hibernación vitalicia. Los miembros de las últimas generaciones de la familia,  
desde Hirose y sus hermanos hasta el padre y tío de éstos, habían practicado bûdo por obligación, forjando la habilidad a base de repeticiones en los numerosos casos en que se carecía del don.

Por ello Yugo le fascinaba tanto. Hacía apenas un año sus conocimientos sobre la doctrina eran insignificantes, pero ahí estaba,  
ejecutando una kata de defensa que, pese a no ser perfecta, era cuanto menos digna de admirar.

Izumi rebosaba de pasión por la vida, reflejada en la emotividad con la que hablaba de los suyos, o el candor con el se levantaba del suelo cada vez que caía, dispuesto a recibir el mismo golpe cuantas veces hiciera falta.

En el panorama de su historia, conformado por una sucesión continua de muerte y rencor, la luz que él proyectaba alumbraba la oscuridad en la que había estado sumido.

_Os estaré esperando... a los dos_

¿Qué significaba él mismo para Yugo¿Qué representaba para él y Hotsuma cuando ambos estaban juntos¿Se convertía en esos momentos en un mero espejismo, una sombra que, como ahora, se limitaba a velar?

Sólo había una forma de obtener la respuesta.

El alumno percibió un ruido a sus espaldas, girando el rostro para comprobar si sus sentidos le habían traicionado. En lugar de hallar el espacio vacío, se topó con la soberbia figura de Tatsuomi.

Éste se había despojado de la parte superior de su kimono, imitándole en el vestir al dejar pies y torso desnudos. Los cabellos caían libres, y su mirada fría estaba anclada en la suya, apuntándole como la espada que sostenía firmemente.

Yugo le contempló; estando casi seguro de que debía haber crecido durante su ausencia, pues le notaba más espigado y esbelto. Sólo la forma de sus labios, de mayor carnosidad que en resto de los hombres de su familia a los que había conocido, parecía haber sido heredada de la otra vertiente de su árbol genealógico.

Pese a lo apuesto de su mentor, seguía teniendo ese aire misterioso que de manera automática había asociado al peligro. ¿Seguiría tratando Tatsuomi de seducirle con nuevos acertijos compuestos de vocablos sensuales, o atacaría, dejando salir al demonio que llevaba dentro?

Yugo se abstuvo de dibujar una media sonrisa cuando él adoptó la misma pose de defensa, proponiendo sin duda alguna un duelo.

- Es a la luz de la luna donde los mejores combates tienen lugar –  
dijo el joven Nanjo.

Él, deseando mostrar las capacidades adquiridas, se mostró cauto,  
ciñéndose al estricto protocolo de las escuelas niponas.

- Será un honor medirme a ti y poder aprender de ello.

Tatsuomi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole su permiso. Yugo se inclinó en reverencia, y tras ello tomó con ambas manos la espada de madera, elevándola y corriendo hacia él ahogando la energía con el grito que manó de su garganta.

La mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza la empuñadura, la izquierda fijaba el mango y controlaban dirección e intensidad de arremetida.

Mientras trataba de ponerle solución a los actos de Tatsuomi, el cuál neutralizaba sus arremetidas sin apenas esfuerzo, puso en práctica lo que su cuerpo había interiorizado; controlar la respiración, analizar al rival, valerse de su fuerza para utilizarla en beneficio propio.

Ambos eran ágiles y tenían una corpulencia similar, pero los años de práctica se notaron en las décimas de segundo que Tatsuomi tardaba en anticiparse, como si estuviese leyendo en sus ojos.

En efecto, así era. Fascinado por la rabia y fulgor que éstos transmitían, la madera chasqueaba una y otra vez sin que ellos se dejaran de mirar.

Yugo notó un dolor intenso, cayendo al suelo tras haber sido derrotado limpiamente. Desde lo alto, el heredero de los Nanjo presionaba sobre su corazón con la punta redondeada de madera..

- Busca el alma de tu rival. Siéntela, compréndela, dale un sentido a sus movimientos sin dejar de respetarle.

Su pecho se convulsionó, brillante por el sudor que cubría la piel broncínea. Tatsuomi se tumbó sobre él, hablándole a tan poca distancia que podía percibir las notas perfumadas de su aliento.

_Té de jazmín... como aquella noche_

- También la luna es testigo del encuentro de los amantes.

Yugo entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos en sus labios. La respiración se le ajetreó, invadiéndole un deseo que había sido acallado desde que Hotsuma acudió por vez primera a su cama. Pensó en él fugazmente antes de besarle, tomándole con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca.

A pesar del característico sabor de la boca que estaba devorando, se dijo que éste no debía diferir demasiado al resultante de mezclar las sustancias que mejor representaban la espiral en la que se hallaban inmersos: la sangre derramada por los precedentes, el sudor del trabajo que allí realizaban, el del semen vertido durante las horas de pasión.

Y el único lado que quedaba por construir para que el triángulo estuviese al fin completo iba a forjarse en el dôjo, un lugar casi sagrado que no difería demasiado de aquél en el que años antes Tatsuomi había visto a su padre retozar en los brazos de otro.

El que ahora se hallaba entre sus piernas le quemaba, haciéndole arder en un impulso que necesitaba sofocarse de inmediato.

La imagen de Hirose poseyendo a su guarda, y su indiferencia al conocer la noticia de la muerte de su madre hacían que su odio aflorase convertido en arrebato.

Quería tomarle, saber qué se sentía entrando en la calidez de otro cuerpo, quitarse de una vez por todas esa espina que había permanecido enterrada demasiado tiempo.

Buscó a tiendas el botón y la cremallera de esa prenda europea,  
desvistiéndole sin ocultar su ansiedad. Yugo replicó de igual manera,  
descubriendo que no había nada bajo el liviano kimono masculino que acabó tirado por el suelo. Nada salvo su deseo erecto, deseando clavarse en él y satisfacer la obsesión enfermiza que el uno había desarrollado por el otro.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados cuando un dolor lacerante le invadió. Tatsuomi le penetró sin preámbulos ni sutilezas, haciéndose hueco en sus entrañas como si la vida dependiera de ello.

La fricción le quemaba; apretó los dientes y le miró, desencajándose el rostro de ambos por la consumación de aquel rito primitivo.

Gimió al clavarle las uñas en la espalda, perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se aceleraba. En medio de la lucidez que precedía al clímax, Tatsuomi no fue el único que se liberó de sus fantasmas.

Yugo no pudo evitar que sus largas y tupidas pestañas se mojaran. En el fondo sabía de sobra por qué había retrasando por tanto aquel instante.

Había albergado un temor inmenso por creer que si terminaba yaciendo con él, sería el rostro de Kôji el que vería, siendo eso algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Pero no había sido así.

La respiración que escuchaba, el olor que manaba de los cabellos que pendían desde lo alto, las manos que le tocaban buscando instintivamente calor, y los maravillosos ojos fijos en sus lágrimas no eran del hombre al que amaba Takuto.

Tatsuomi se estremeció, derramándose para luego permanecer tendido sobre él, cobijado en sus brazos. Yugo miró al techo, dejando que el llanto cesara por sí solo.

Quizás no fuese amor, o si lo era, surgía de una naturaleza demasiado complicada como para darle sentido, pero lo que esa noche terminaron de concebir era que no había pasión más intensa y desgarradora que la que se creaba cuando dos guerreros volcaban la fuerza de la espada en el adversario, llevándoles hasta una dimensión que ni el más prolijo de los entrenamientos era capaz de recrear.

**- 2 -**

El renombre de Versace como empresa multinacional no sólo había sido justificado con creces durante la presentación de su nueva campaña,  
sino que su gran profesionalidad se materializó de la manera esperada.

Apenas dos días después del desfile, las cifras de la cuenta corriente que Takuto había abierto exclusivamente para administrar su proyecto se incrementaron, pasando de suponer un modesto desembolso inicial a una auténtica fortuna.

Sabiendo que a partir de ese momento el que los engranajes no se obstruyeran dependía en gran medida de su labor, decidió ser previsor y dar los primeros pasos. Aquel día era especial, no sólo porque en breve tendría la primera reunión en firme con el director para la remodelación del orfanato, sino porque los resultados de las pruebas físicas a las que se había sometido habían sido positivos.

El automovilismo no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pues consideraba que los coches eran meras herramientas para desplazarse, pero nunca había estado tan contento por poder ponerse al volante.

Tras haber recibido el alta para realizar vida normal, el mero hecho de presionar el embrague con la pierna derecha le hacía disfrutar. Su rodilla había recuperado la resistencia, quedándole el trabajar la flexibilidad para poder regresar a las filas del equipo en cuanto empezara la pretemporada.

Finalmente no había sido un campeonato del todo negro para el Chelsea.  
Aunque habían sido eliminados de la Champions y no se habían proclamado campeones de Liga, la victoria en la Copa nacional les había salvado de la sequía de títulos.

Al mirar por el retrovisor la silueta ya lejana de Stamford Bridge,  
Izumi se dijo que la suerte del club pronto cambiaría, y que daría el todo por el todo para recuperar su puesto de delantero centro. A esas alturas, nadie dudaba de la importancia vital que tenía su presencia sobre el césped, y el lazo de unión que ejercía sobre los demás en el vestuario.

A cada día que pasaba tenía más ganas de calzarse las botas, pero tenía que seguir aguantando.

De camino a la institución estatal vio una marquesina de autobús decorada con una de las fotos que Kôji se había hecho para la campaña de la firma italiana. Era como si desde el silencio él siguiera alentándole a calmar su ansiedad, recordándole que tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Tan pronto hubo atravesado las puertas del orfanato y recaló en los jardines de la entrada, fue a hacerles una visita a aquellos que se entretenían en la cancha deportiva con el balón que les había regalado meses antes, desgastado por haber recibido un sinfín de patadas.

Los chiquillos le reconocieron, rodeándole entusiasmados no sólo por tenerle ahí, sino porque se había presentado sin muleta.

- ¡Ya puedes caminar! – exclamó uno.  
- ¿Cuándo volverás a jugar? – quiso saber otro.

Takuto sonrió, agradeciendo el interés de sus pequeños seguidores.

- Muy pronto, seguro que para el primer partido de la próxima temporada.  
- Vamos a participar en un campeonato de verano. ¿Quieres venir a vernos? – preguntó un tercero, agarrándole de la manga del jersey.

Él lamentó decepcionarles, pero tenía como primera norma ir con la verdad por delante.

- Me encantaría, pero no voy a estar en Londres. Me voy de viaje hasta septiembre.

Ellos adoptaron una mueca de tristeza, derrumbándose los planes construidos y trazando nuevos de inmediato.

- ¿Y a dónde te marchas?  
- A muchísimos países, me pasaré la mitad del tiempo en avión – les explicó, sin mostrar enfado alguno por el interrogatorio al que le estaban sometiendo.

- ¿Derek va a ir contigo? – preguntó el niño que había dormido en la misma litera que el mencionado hasta que éste fue acogido.  
- Claro. Por cierto, hoy le daban las notas en el cole. ¿Las habéis aprobado todas vosotros también?

Hicieron ademán de hacerse los locos, captando él por dónde iban los tiros.

- Os prometo que vendré a veros antes de irme, pero tenéis que esforzaros más con las clases cuando se acaben las vacaciones.  
- Es que las mates son un rollo – se quejó el que parecía ser el cabecilla en cuanto a tramar gamberradas.  
- Ya lo sé, pero hay que sacarlas. ¿Habéis visto al dire? Le estoy buscando.

Los chiquillos se apresuraron a cogerle de las manos y tirar de él en dirección al patio interior, mostrándose Takuto encantado de contar con semejante escolta. Philip, el cuál estaba hablando con una de las encargadas de los comedores, desvió la mirada al escuchar alboroto,  
distinguiéndole en compañía de los seis críos que parecían adorarle como si fuese un hermano mayor.

- Dejad al señor Izumi tranquilo, que ha venido a hablar de asuntos importantes – pidió con amabilidad.  
- No pasa nada – les excusó, mirándoles una última vez antes de meterse en el despacho -. ¡Ni se os ocurra llamarme "señor Izumi"!

Ellos sonrieron antes de salir de allí, corriendo para retomar el partido que habían dejado a medias.

- ¡Adiós Takuto! – se despidieron.

Él agitó la mano antes de utilizarla para responder al apretón que el director le ofrecía. La mujer les dejó a solas, pudiendo continuar la conversación que habían mantenido por teléfono de camino a la oficina particular del funcionario.

- Bien, dime qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme.  
- Ya tengo el dinero del presupuesto – anunció él, entregándole una copia del extracto del saldo de la cuenta.

El hombre la tomó, teniendo que ajustarse las gafas para que su temple británico no se viniera abajo al toparse con semejante importe.  
Takuto, sin saber cómo interpretar su mutismo, quiso saber si se había confiado demasiado.

- ¿No es suficiente?

Philip suspiró. Su rostro, lejos de parecer disgustado, mostró una emoción que se debatía contra la perfecta compostura propia de su cargo.

- Al contrario... es más de lo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. ¿Me confirmas entonces que quieres donarlo íntegramente?  
- Sí.

Philip esbozó una sonrisa, aunque lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacer era darle un abrazo. Se había pasado demasiados años batallando con los políticos en cuestiones de presupuestos gubernamentales,  
asumiendo que su gesta era una cruzada sin sentido. Y ahora, cuando ya se había resignado, aparecía el "caballero de la brillante armadura,  
prometiendo la tan ansiada victoria.

- ¿Cuándo cree que podremos empezar?  
- Los trámites son muy lentos – explicó el director -. Hay que presentar los planos definitivos y un estudio pormenorizado que habrá que encargar a arquitectos e ingenieros, diseñar un plan de traslado de los niños a otros centros mientras estamos en obras, esperar a la aprobación oficial.  
- ¿Más o menos, cuánto tiempo? – insistió el jugador.  
- Como mínimo un año. Pero si se quieren buenos resultados es imprescindible definir bien los pilares.

Él asintió. Le habría gustado permanecer allí un buen rato más y continuar charlando, pero tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar;  
concretamente, en tres horas.

- He que marcharme, quise venir porque prefiero hablar de dinero en persona, ya me entiende. Sólo quiero recalcar que no pretendo implicarme en esto únicamente en lo económico.  
- Por supuesto.Cualquier idea o sugerencia que tengas será bienvenida.  
En cuanto consiga a los técnicos te llamaré para que sigas el proceso de trazado en el papel.  
- Estaré fuera varias semanas, puede contactar conmigo por este fax –  
concluyó Izumi, dándole una tarjeta con el número permanente del equipo de producción de Angelous.

También le dio los datos de la cuenta para que pudiera realizar las transacciones pertinentes y empezar a mover hilos. Una vez lo hubieron finiquitado, Takuto salió de allí con una sensación de alivio relativa. Sabía que aunque sería complicado y requeriría de la coordinación de cientos de personas, lo más difícil por su parte ya estaba hecho: lanzarse, asumiendo que era algo que tenía que hacer no solo por los demás, sino por sí mismo.

_Y que la historia no se vuelva a repetir_

A continuación puso rumbo a la casa de su hermana. Si lo acordado se había llevado a la práctica sin contratiempos, algo que daba por hecho por parte de Shibuya, Derek debía encontrarse con ellos desde primera hora de la tarde, justo cuando él estaba en el centro médico del Chelsea pasando reconocimiento.

Nada más haber tocado a la puerta escuchó los pasos cortos y acelerados de su anfitrión más joven, siendo Katsumi el que le abrió ante la insistencia de su hijo.

- Hombre, ya estás aquí. Pasa, que están casi listos.

Él tomó en el aire a Hideki, quien tenía la costumbre de lanzarse a sus brazos en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. Con cinco años recién cumplidos, cada vez le costaba más cogerle por el aumento de peso.

- Qué grande estás – exclamó -, dentro de poco tendrás que llevarme tú a mí.

El niño rió, pidiéndole que le bajara para conducirle hasta donde el otro invitado se entretenía con la diminuta habitante del lugar.

- ¿Ya te han dado el visto bueno? – se interesó Katsumi.  
- Sí. El miércoles tengo que ir otra vez a rehabilitación y luego continuaré por mi cuenta. Me han recetado unos comprimidos – comentó,  
enseñándole el prospecto.  
- Son concentrados vitamínicos – afirmó el doctor, restándole importancia.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en el dormitorio principal del apartamento,  
vio que Derek jugueteaba con la niña, la cuál estaba acostada sobre la cama y cerraba el puño con fuerza alrededor de su dedo. Desplegó una sonrisa radiante cuando se percató de la presencia del futbolista,  
dándole la noticia sin poder zafarse de Madoka.

- ¡He sacado cinco notables y un sobresaliente!  
- ¡Genial! – afirmó Takuto tras chocarle en lo alto la mano libre.

Aunque los resultados del curso se completaran con unos cuantos suficientes, eran sin duda las mejores calificaciones que había conseguido en toda su trayectoria. Un premio al esfuerzo que había realizado a lo largo de los meses.

- ¿Te mandaron tarea para el verano?  
- Sí, está en la mochila.  
- Ya le echaremos un vistazo – concluyó Izumi, cogiendo al bebé para hacerle carantoñas y provocar balbuceos que pudiesen interpretarse como risas -. ¡Hola, chiquitina!

Shibuya, divertido por no saber a cuál de los dos se le caía más baba,  
alentó a Hideki a que fuera en busca de la merecida ganadora de una noche de relax.

- Dile a mamá que le están esperando.

Él salió disparado regresando al poco con Serika. Ella, tras los ajetreados dos meses transcurridos desde que diera a luz, se iba a separar de la pequeña por primea vez con una buena excusa; y es que por nada del mundo se perdería el concierto inaugural de la nueva gira de su grupo favorito.

- Ya estoy, cuando queráis.

La totalidad de los hombres presentes se quedaron mirándola.  
Acostumbrados a verla con su habitual look natural, el que se hubiese maquillado a conciencia y llevase unas botas de tacón de aguja resultaba chocante, aunque no menos favorecedor.

- Que conste que es mía – bromeó Katsumi, teniendo cuidado para no mancharse de carmín.  
- ¿De verdad que no te importa quedarte con los niños?  
- Claro que no. Tú diviértete, ya iré al concierto de clausura. Como si no les hubiese visto actuar... – le animó él.

Antes de que cambiase de idea, Serika cogió el bolso y se dispuso a despedirse de los suyos.

- Ayuda a papá¿vale? – le pidió a Hideki.  
- ¿Vendrás muy tarde?  
- Por la noche, cuando termine el concierto de Kôji – remató, dándole un beso en la frente.

Derek recogió sus cosas, y tras conseguir que Takuto soltara a Madoka iniciaron el trayecto hacia las afueras de la capital, en donde se erigía el célebre Wembley Arena. Serika comprobó que llevaba los tres pases de backstage y la autorización especial para dejar el coche en el parking habilitado del pabellón.

- Me encantan los inicios de las giras.  
- Yo nunca he ido a un concierto – dijo Derek.  
- Pues te vas a hartar, en cuanto nos vayamos a Holanda verás uno prácticamente cada dos días – aseguró Izumi.

Albergaban emociones distintas por el recital al que en breve asistirían. Desde la incertidumbre de la novedad hasta las ilusiones que, al margen de las connotaciones personales, ella seguía teniendo como seguidora, pasando por las expectativas de Takuto, el cuál se sentía como la mascota de la suerte.

Las inmediaciones de Wembley no estaban demasiado atestadas de tráfico gracias a las líneas de metro y trenes, pero sobre todo porque la inmensa mayoría de los asistentes que no iban a grada ya se encontraban allí, haciendo cola desde hacía horas para coger las primeras filas.

Derek contempló las formas del edificio, viendo de refilón las fuentes y luces de colores que adornaban su fachada principal. El responsable de seguridad comprobó que los documentos estaban en regla, aparcando Takuto en la zona reservada para designados por los artistas.

Por la repercusión que aquel lugar tenía en la escena cultural inglesa, y lo extenso de la lista de cantantes y bandas que habían pasado por su escenario, el Arena se había ganado a pulso ser uno de los recintos musicales más importantes de todo el globo. En lo que concernía a Angelous, tenía un significado especial, pues era donde habían debutado internacionalmente, repitiendo cada vez que un nuevo disco les lanzaba a la carretera.

Atravesaron los pasillos, saludando a los miembros veteranos del staff que se iban encontrando. En cuanto hubieron atravesado el área que delimitaba el backstage, el estruendo de las pruebas de sonido fue más que perceptible.

- Derek, será mejor que bajemos un poco la amplificación. Son demasiados decibelios – le dijo Takuto, extrayendo sus audífonos para regularlos y que los delicados oídos del chico no sufriesen.

Él se dejó hacer, intrigado por lo que estaba escuchando. La batería retumbaba, comprobando el jefe del equipo de sonido que la colocación de los micros era la adecuada.

Justo en el momento en que alcanzaron el escenario y se quedaron a un lado esperando a que ellos terminasen, Kôji repitió la estrofa de la canción que siempre utilizaban en esos casos, acompañándole Brett con la guitarra y Liam con el teclado.

- No me llega el retorno – se quejó Chris, sacando la clavija de su bajo y volviéndola a introducir.

Uno de los ayudantes corrió hacia él, comprobando que los cables no estaban dañados. Dado que tendrían que esperar a que el contratiempo se solucionase, Kôji miró por inercia hacia un lado, viendo que su particular club de fans ya estaba ahí. Sonrió, dejando el micro sobre la base para acercarse.

- Llegáis en buen momento, está a punto de desatarse la histeria colectiva – afirmó, besando a Takuto en los labios tras hacer referencia a los problemas técnicos.  
- Siempre pasa lo mismo, se acabará arreglando.

Derek se quedó mirando al vocalista, asombrado por su aspecto. Llevaba los ojos perfilados con lápiz negro, color que se repetía en las sombras difuminadas y las uñas. A diferencia de otras giras, era el único maquillaje que luciría, dejando que toda la atención se focalizara en esa impactante región de su rostro. Completaba el atuendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y una camisa roja de vinilo asimétrica, carente de manga derecha mientras que la izquierda llegaba hasta la muñeca.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?  
- Sí, mola un montón – afirmó, fijándose en las apariencias de los restantes componentes del grupo.

Dave le saludó alzando las baquetas mientras seguía golpeando rítmicamente el bombo con el pedal, mientras que Liam se recogió su melena teñida del brillante rojo sangre con el que habían salpicado ese album, centrado en lo suyo.

- ¿Me enseñas el set list? – pidió Serika.  
- Como quieras, pero se te estropeará la sorpresa – respondió Kôji.

Le siguieron, saliendo a la tarima sorteando cables que conectaban los instrumentos con la mesa de sonido. Los que aún no habían reparado en su presencia les dieron la bienvenida, siendo el teclista el que insinuó que pronto tendrían compañía.

- ¿Tú también has dejado a la tropa en la guardería? – rió, hablando con Serika – Cynthia debe estar por aquí cerca, dejamos a Mirai con su madre.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la aludida se acercó por detrás,  
dándole un pellizco a su vieja amiga.

- ¡Así me gusta, a librarse un poco de tanto niño! – exclamó,  
moviéndose los piercings de su ceja al gesticular.

Derek posó la mirada en todos y cada uno de los aros que aquella chica llevaba incrustados en el cuerpo: ombligo, lengua, nariz... Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía, le seguía pareciendo una heroína de cómic.

- ¿Se va a llenar de gente?  
- Sí, las puertas se abren en cincuenta minutos. Pero aún falta para que empiece nuestro concierto, antes tocan dos teloneros – respondió Kôji.  
- Qué pasada... – exclamó, en referencia a la colección de guitarras colocadas sobre sus soportes.  
- Es que utilizo varias según las tonalidades – explicó Brett, dejando a punto la colocación de la pastilla de la Stratocaster.

Izumi, intuyendo que les estaban estorbando aunque sin mala intención,  
hizo ademán de llevárselos.

- Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería¿nos vemos allí?  
- En cuanto terminemos les dejamos libres – rió el técnico.

Kôji no tuvo otra que cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que los demás estuviesen listos para seguir adelante con la prueba. Su voz propulsada por los amplificadores llegaba a cada rincón del pabellón vacío, incluso hasta la zona en la que se había instalado una barra libre a la que los ayudantes de producción habían acudido tras tener la misma ocurrencia.

- Qué tiempos aquellos – suspiró Serika ya sentada a la mesa,  
recordando la etapa que había vivido como coordinadora de la banda.  
- ¿Tú también trabajaste haciendo eso? – preguntó Derek.  
- Sí, hacía de asistenta de Katsumi. Fue muy duro, pero lo pasé en grande – afirmó.  
- ¡Y gracias a vosotros que todo fue bien en Tokio! – añadió Cynthia.

Takuto vació la mitad de su lata de un trago, mirando la hora. Con tanta charla y actividad alrededor los minutos se les fueron volando.  
El estrépito de miles de personas luchando por conseguir la mejor plaza en la zona de suelo hizo que las paredes vibrasen, y por megafonía se pinchó un disco en bucle al concluir los testeos.

Ya que la colocación de los instrumentos del primer grupo telonero no le incumbía, Kôji se reunió con ellos, pidiendo agua para no echar a perder el calentamiento de las cuerdas vocales previamente realizado.

- Dicen que habrá lleno hasta la bandera.  
- Rose debe estar subiéndose por las paredes – pensó Cynthia en voz alta.

Precisamente sobre la cantante de Parallel Light continuó la conversación. Cuando regresaron a la trastienda del escenario vieron a Brett dándole algunos consejos, para que su primer enfrentamiento ante una exigente masa humana fuese un éxito.

- Sé tú misma – le susurró, mirándola a los ojos -. Estarás estupenda,  
ya lo verás.  
- Crees más en mí que yo misma – respondió ella, dejándose llevar por las dudas de última hora.

Kôji, con muchísimos más años de experiencia en la profesión, hizo un apunte sobre el único punto débil que veía en la técnica de la rockera.

- Vas a tener que aprender a utilizar bien el diafragma, o te acabarás destrozando.

Ella le miró; el compañero de su novio imponía, sabía que cantar a su lado y compartir la misma gira, aunque fuera desde el modesto papel de amenizar la espera al público, era un privilegio.

- Me esforzaré – afirmó, apretando los puños.

Brett la había defendido cuando casi nadie creía en las posibilidades reales de su grupo, y era momento de devolverle el favor.

Finalmente les llegó el turno a los debutantes. El guitarrista la observaba, sonriendo cuando su voz, trémula al principio, cobró la fuerza que le había llevado a perder la cabeza.

Aprovechando que todos parecían ensimismados en el repertorio de los Parallel, Kôji tuvo lo que consideró una buena idea.

- Voy a buscar una cosa al camerino. ¿Me acompañas?

Izumi asintió, pidiéndole a Serika que le echara un ojo a Derek.  
Esquivaron a gente que iba y venía con los walkies, cargando pesados focos o llevando las prendas a los vestuarios móviles, llegando hasta el consabido reducto privado.

Kôji abrió la puerta de la habitación, echando el pestillo una vez los dos dentro. Dado que albergaba una ligera sospecha del motivo real por el que le había llevado hasta allí, Takuto se apoyó en la repisa del espejo, siendo sutilmente directo.

- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Estoy un poco tenso... ¿me ayudas a relajarme? – murmuró, rodeándole la cintura y besándole el cuello.  
- Tómate una infusión si tan nervioso estás – respondió, sabiendo que la intranquilidad era una burda excusa.

Kôji deslizó los labios sin presionar demasiado para no dejarle marcas delatoras, acabando por posarlos sobre los suyos, entreabriéndolos para introducir lentamente la lengua.

Takuto cerró los ojos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación con cada roce. Podría haberse dejado llevar si Takasaka no hubiese desempeñado su función con intachable eficacia, tocando a la puerta y recitando la cuenta atrás.

- ¡Quince minutos pasa salir a escena!

Le apartó, presionando sobre los hombros para separarle.

- Deberíamos volver.  
- Pero sigo _tenso_... – ronroneó con segundo sentido, resistiéndose a marcharse tan rápido sin premio.  
- Ya lo noto... – respondió Izumi, pues Kôji le había incrustado lo endurecido de su entrepierna en la cadera.

Resopló, tomándoselo con filosofía. Mientras se arrodillaba para satisfacer la única petición de la estrella que sólo él podía cumplir,  
le abroncó.

- Eres incorregible. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre en los momentos menos oportunos?  
- Un poco de riesgo de vez en cuando da morbo¿no crees? – replicó él, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, elevando el mentón cuando Takuto le bajó la cremallera.

Su miembro se desplegó una vez libre, atrapándolo el futbolista al cerrar los dedos alrededor. Estaba muy caliente, tanto que podía notar cómo palpitaba a cada lamida que le iba dando.

Kôji sofocó un gemido, retirándole el flequillo de la frente para verle mejor.

- Así, sigue.  
- ¡Diez minutos! – volvieron a insistir desde fuera.

Izumi se lo sacó de la boca, gruñendo.

- No me concentro con tanta presión.  
- Piensa que estás en la final de un Mundial – sugirió Kôji -. Además,  
no puedes dejarme así.  
- ¿Ah, no? – inquirió, torturándole con malicia.

Él, en lugar de seguir dialogando, le tomó de la cara con ambas manos,  
propiciando que su erección desapareciera engullida. El vaivén fue acelerándose, hasta que el placer rozó sus cuotas más altas.

- Sólo un poco más... – murmuró excitadísimo.  
- Cuidado, no vayas a mancharme – pidió Takuto, masturbándole mientras vigilaba hacia dónde apuntaba.

Un último respingo avisó que la eyaculación era inminente. Takuto aprisionó la punta con los labios, resbalando un fino hilo de semen por la comisura pese a que había tratado de evitarlo.

Hizo desaparecer el que había sido derramado dentro, limpiándose de la cara el sobrante con el reverso de la muñeca.

- ¿Contento?  
- Eres el mejor – le idolatró Kôji -. Tendré que recompensarte esta noche.  
- ¡Cinco minutos! – gritaron desde el pasillo.

Izumi se apresuró a incorporarse, tomándose el vocalista con calma la vital operación de devolver cierta región de su anatomía a donde debía estar, haciendo el primero un gesto de desaprobación.

- Algún día tendrás problemas por llevar ropa tan ceñida.  
- Pero hasta entonces.  
- Cuando te pase no vengas a llorarme – terminó, abriendo la puerta.

Antes de que lo hubiese hecho del todo Kôji le tomó de la muñeca,  
depositando en sus labios un último beso con el que quería transmitirle otro mensaje al margen del deseo que en él despertaba.

Takuto dejó la crispación a un lado, poniéndose de puntillas para que sus labios quedasen a la misma altura. Apoyó la frente en la suya,  
deseándole suerte.

- El público te está esperando.

Afuera se escuchaba el clamor de los miles de fans que esperaban ansiosos. Kôji asintió, deshaciendo juntos la ruta hacia la escalera que conducía al escenario.

Takuto se reunió con Serika, Cynthia y Derek, teniendo éste último los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la marea que recitaban al unísono el nombre de la formación. Y mientras la banda se preparaba para dar el salto y experimentar el indescriptible subidón de adrenalina, él tuvo unas palabras con el chico, situándose detrás para dejarle ver y apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije en el desfile que cuando Kôji está sobre un escenario se transforma en otra persona?  
- Sí.

La multitud rugió cuando Dave, Chris, Brett y Liam ocuparon sus puestos. Los acordes del tema con el que abrieron el concierto resonaron, flotando en la atmósfera la tensión ocasionada por la falta del último integrante.

Justo antes de que el vocalista irrumpiera, llenando el espacio vacío con su presencia, Izumi sonrió, sentenciando lo que tras tanto tiempo había comprendido y asimilado.

- Pues no es cierto. Es ahí arriba cuando se muestra exactamente tal y como es.

Derek sintió un escalofrío cuando la gente se volvió literalmente loca al iniciarse la canción, uniéndose todas las voces para formar una sola que hiciera de acompañamiento a la principal.

_He sido un mártir por amor y moriré entre las llamas,  
empleando mi último aliento en gritar tu nombre.  
He sido un mártir por amor anclado a esta cruz,  
mientras tú como si nada asumes que el daño ya está hecho,  
y ahora he de pagar el precio._

Brett se acercó a su micro, haciendo los coros mientras él miraba al frente, y las pantallas gigantes recogían planos cortos de los protagonistas.

Desde la distancia la escenografía de los juegos de luces resultaba impactante, compuesta de millones de bombillas dispuestas sobre un enorme panel, el cuál iba cambiando de color ganaba en intensidad el tema.

Kôji sacó el micro de la base para moverse a lo largo de la tarima,  
volcando su alma en esas palabras que, como cada tema que componía,  
encerraban una parte de su universo particular.

_He sido un mártir por amor,  
necesito estar a tu lado y postrarme a tus pies.  
He sentido el engaño sin querer siquiera evitarlo.  
He sido un mártir por amor,  
torturado a cada hora desde el día en que nací.  
Moviéndome como un peón por entre el más grande de los poderes.  
Sabía que acabaría por sufrir en vano y que el dolor nunca cesaría.  
Es por eso que he sido un mártir por amor._

La gente les vitoreaba, mostrando pancartas con diversos mensajes de apoyo e imitándole en lo gótico de sus apariencias. Cuando el tema de apertura hubo finalizado, el japonés procedió a inaugurar el tour mundial.

- Aquí se inició nuestro periplo una noche como ésta de hace ya varios años, y aunque hemos cambiado, seguimos siendo los mismos – dijo,  
mirando desafiante a los espectadores.

Éstos volvieron a rugir; muchos fans les habían descubierto desde el principio, otros se habían ido incorporando a medida que se desarrollaba la carrera del quinteto, incluso algunos les había conocido con su último compacto. En cualquiera de los casos, la misma pasión hacia su peculiar sonido les unía.

- Más allá del éxito o el fracaso es la vida lo que nos mueve, el mantener la lucha contra ese final que a todos nos espera – prosiguió,  
dándole pie a Liam para que la melodía de piano arrancara -. Amar hasta morir. Ése es, ante todo, nuestro "Sacramento".

La acogida del single fue rotunda. Serika se evadió, uniéndose al canto como había hecho desde su adolescencia. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a su hermano, el cuál seguía con atención el desarrollo del concierto.

Durante aproximadamente dos horas hicieron un repaso a los temas más importantes de su discografía, incluyendo algunos que no acostumbraban a tocar en directo.

Cuando parecía que había llegado el momento de un último bis que precediera al cierre, Brett miró a su vocalista haciéndole una señal.  
Él asintió, presentando la sorpresa que en bambalinas había desvelado a Seri.

- Londres nos vio nacer como grupo. Desde aquí damos inicio a las giras no sólo porque es nuestro hogar, sino porque es su público el que ha querido que nos embarquemos en una nueva etapa. Os queremos agradecer vuestra fidelidad con un último tema que no sonará en ninguna otra fecha.

La gente aplaudió, intrigada, siendo desvelado pronto el misterio.

- Dad nuevamente la bienvenida a nuestra invitada, y dejad que su brillo os deslumbre – añadió mirando hacia la derecha, lado por el que llevando un vaporoso vestido de encaje negro hizo aparición Rose.

Las cámaras de fotos de los fans se dispararon y muchos móviles se activaron, recogiendo el momento en que la joven promesa de la escena punk y Kôji unieron sus voces para interpretar a dúo, catapultándoles ellos con la magia de sus instrumentos.

- Va dedicada a todos los que en algún momento han tenido que pelear por amor – apuntó ella.  
- Buenas noches, Wembley – concluyó él.

Rose sujetó con fuera su micrófono para acompasar los tonos, y que ambas voces se complementaran en un instante que muchos de los presentes nunca olvidarían, expresando con cada partícula de su ser que cantar era el motivo por el que existía.

_Nuestro momento arribó pero ha pasado de largo.  
Las estaciones no temen a que llegue su final,  
al igual que el viento, el sol o la lluvia.  
Así que seamos como ellos._

_Vamos, no temas a lo que está por llegar,  
coge mi mano, no temas a lo que nos deparará.  
Seremos capaces de volar, no temas al final.  
Porque soy todo tuyo._

_El amor de dos pasa a ser uno,  
tarde o temprano se esfumará.  
La última noche de tristeza ha terminado,  
era obvio que no podríamos continuar.  
La puerta estaba abierta, permitiendo entrar a la brisa,  
las velas se apagaron, quedando a oscuras.  
Las cortinas se movieron y allí Él apareció diciéndonos que no temiéramos._

_Vamos, ya no tenemos miedo,  
corrimos hacia Él y empezamos a volar.  
Miramos hacia atrás diciendo adiós,  
y nos convertimos en lo que ahora somos.  
Tomamos su mano y nos convertimos en uno de ellos.  
No temas a lo que está por llegar._

El pabellón se deshizo en aplausos, uniéndose los músicos con ellos para saludar antes de marcharse. Brett tomó a Rose de la cintura,  
haciéndola girar mientras se besaban aún a riesgo de tropezar con algún cable, y Dave aprovechó para lanzar a las primeras filas sus baquetas, consiguiendo los afortunados un recuerdo de incalculable valor.

Técnicos y productores serían los únicos que no obtendrían descanso,  
pues debían dejar preparado todo para el segundo concierto consecutivo que acogería el Arena a la noche siguiente. Por el contrario, y tras haber concluido su parte, los Angelous regresaron al backstage,  
felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho.

- ¡Somos la ostia, sí señor! – vociferó Dave, estrechando a su de nuevo mujer.  
- Seguimos estando en forma – recalcó el bajista, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Cynthia se volcó en su respectivo, siendo Kôji el que más atenciones acapararía.

- Ha sido vuestro mejor concierto hasta la fecha – afirmó Serika,  
pasándole un botellín de agua.

Tras beber un poco, el vocalista quiso obtener una opinión más imparcial.

- ¿A ti qué te ha parecido?

Derek sonrió, dando respuesta con espontaneidad.

- Me ha gustado mucho, Brett es una pasada.

El guitarrista hizo un gesto victorioso, agradeciendo el halago del chiquillo.

- Me refería más bien a mí, pero bueno – recalcó Kôji.

Él rió, empezando a caminar cuando la comitiva se puso en marcha a los camerinos para cambiarse antes de abandonar el estadio. Sin despegarse de Izumi en ningún momento, como había hecho a lo largo de todo el espectáculo, Derek le llamó, preguntándole algo entre cuchicheos.

- ¿Por qué Kôji tiene la bragueta bajada?

Él disimuló como malamente pudo, constatando que el crío llevaba razón.

- P-pues... no se habrá dado cuenta. Los nervios a veces traicionan.

En efecto, así era. Sólo que, en ese caso, no había sido exactamente el temple del artista el que había flaqueado. Y mientras él se ponía un atuendo más cómodo, Takuto esperó que nadie más se hubiese percatado del detalle, teniéndolo en cuenta para que no volvieran a traicionarle las prisas y que todo quedase en una anécdota de índole más o menos personal.

_(1) Las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo son, respectivamente,  
"Martyr" de Depeche Mode, y "(Don't Fear) The Reaper", de los Blue Öyster Cult, y como siempre son adaptaciones de la originales, sin seguir una traducción literal. Sobre ésta última, para el momento en el que Kôji y Rose cantan a dúo me inspiré en la versión que hicieron HIM incluida en su primer disco, en el que Ville Vallo canta junto a Asta Hannula. Os recomiendo que la escuchéis si os es posible, ayuda a ponerse en situación._


	25. Capítulo 25: Rocking all over the world

**Capítulo 25: Rocking all over the world (primera parte)**

Tras varias llamadas telefónicas y una detallada exposición de los motivos por el que solicitaban adelantar la sesión, Takuto había conseguido que los asistentes sociales acudieran a su domicilio antes de que Kôji se marchara de Londres para continuar la gira británica de Angelous.

Dado que lo mejor era que estuviesen ambos presentes, ya que en los próximos meses no estarían disponibles, el equipo de evaluación quería comprobar que el estado del menor era óptimo en la recta final de la acogida pre-adoptiva.

Mientras dos de los miembros se entrevistaban con la pareja, el psicólogo hacía su ronda habitual con el niño, el cuál campaba a sus anchas por el jardín tras haber terminado el periodo lectivo.

- ¿Podrías decirme qué ha sido lo que más te ha gustado desde que vives aquí?

Derek se quedó pensativo. Había tenido un sinfín de experiencias emocionantes, pero sin duda una en concreto le había calado hondo.

- Cuando nació la hija de Serika.

- ¿Quién es Serika? – preguntó el hombre.

- La hermana de Takuto.

Él tomó nota, queriendo obtener más datos al respecto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería ver como es un bebé cuando nace – le explicó, entusiasmado -. Fuimos a visitarla en la habitación, era muy pequeña y estaba arrugada. Serika me dijo que no le había dolido.

El analista encontró sustancialmente interesante este último punto, retomándolo.

- ¿Sabes de dónde vino esa niña?

- Claro – afirmó con rotundidad -. Kôji me contó todo lo que no me explicaron en clase.

- ¿Y qué mas te ha dicho?

- Que cuando se me meta algo en la cabeza le pregunte a él primero – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvió a tomar nota, haciendo las últimas cuestiones.

- ¿Y Takuto¿No te ha contado él nada?

- Sí. Que pase de lo que diga la gente cuando se meta conmigo porque vivo con dos maricas.

El psicólogo le miró, algo sorprendido por el comentario, interpretando la espontaneidad de Derek como un signo de equilibrio emocional.

- ¿Y qué es lo que menos te gusta?

- Recoger los platos – afirmó sin pensar -, siempre me toca hacerlo.

- ¿También te encargas del perro? – quiso saber, dado que el gigantesco animal estaba sentado al lado del chiquillo obedientemente quieto, con su mirada noble fija en el extraño.

- Pero eso me encanta – rió tras asentir, cogiendo una de las patas de Titán sin que éste rechazara el juego.

Él dio la charla por concluida, empezando a despedirse

- Me han dicho que te vas de viaje.

- Sí, vamos a coger un montón de aviones y a acompañar a Kôji mientras canta.

- Estupendo – añadió, dándole una palmadita al can en la base del cráneo -. Que pases un buen verano, Derek.

Les dejó seguir con sus distracciones aprovechando el buen tiempo, reuniéndose con el resto de los adultos alrededor de la barra de la cocina. La mujer estaba poniéndose al tanto de los últimos documentos aportados cuando movió su silla, dejando espacio para que su colega de profesión pudiese unirse.

- ¿Alguna apreciación que quieras hacer tras entrevistarle? – dijo ella.

Takuto atendía, esperando a que el recién llegado tomase el turno de palabra. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, las manos empezaron a sudarle por debajo de la encimera.

- El menor ha comentado que han hablado con él de sexualidad.

Kôji respondió sin vacilar, tomándoselo con su habitual falta de pudor.

- Ya tiene edad de comprenderlo. No había motivo por el que convertirlo en tabú.

- Es bastante curioso – puntualizó Takuto, tratando de no parecer incómodo -, y creímos que es mejor responder a sus preguntas en lugar de ir con rodeos.

- Si hay algo que aprendí en el pasado es que las prohibiciones sólo sirven para incitar a probar las cosas más rápido – añadió el cantante.

El hombre buscó entre sus apuntes otro asunto relacionado. En un momento socialmente tan delicado tras los cambios legislativos, cualquier dato que pudieran recoger acerca de las adopciones por parte de parejas del mismo sexo resultaba valioso para la investigación.

- También ha hecho mención a lo de "vivir con dos maricas"... – puntualizó, mirando a Izumi.

- Se lo soltaron en el colegio un par de veces. Traté de hacerle ver que lo más importante es ser tolerante con los demás. Ése es el principal motivo por el que le llevaremos a la gira, para que conozca otras culturas y pueda ser una persona abierta a la diversidad.

Kôji se mordió la lengua para no decir que en realidad el crío iba con ellos porque se negaba en rotundo a realizar el tour sin Takuto, y que donde iba éste, iba Derek. Pese a todo, lo dicho por Izumi era cierto, aunque si uno quería aprender a convivir con otras étnias y costumbres sólo tenía que pasar un par de tardes en los cosmopolitas barrios de esa misma ciudad.

- No soy un entendido en analíticas mentales, pero creo que lleva bastante bien vivir con nosotros – se atrevió a decir.

El sociólogo, sopesando de nuevo las variantes que conformaban el entorno de ambos y cómo se habían aclimatado a la irrupción del crío en sus vidas, expresó su opinión.

- Los niños tienen una capacidad de adaptación prodigiosa, y por fortuna Derek ha recalado aquí todavía en esa etapa. Lo ideal es que cuando llegue a la adolescencia esté establecido en un entorno sólido, sin más cambios que afrontar además de los internos.

- Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que esperamos que las restantes evaluaciones sigan siendo favorables, y que así puedan obtener su custodia definitiva – añadió ella.

- ¿Cuándo nos la concederían? – preguntó Kôji.

- En octubre se cumple el año. Dos semanas antes de dicho aniversario se inician los trámites, suelen ser rápidos.

Takuto esbozó una sonrisa. Sería un otoño bastante alentador: para esa época ya estaría de nuevo sobre el terreno de Stamford Bridge, y su juego sería más brillante que nunca gracias a la tranquilidad de saber que ningún contratiempo legal les privaría de la presencia del niño.

- ¿Les apetece otra taza de té?

- Oh, no. Muchas gracias – se excusaron.

- Ya es hora de marcharnos, aún nos quedan varias rondas – comentó la mujer.

Les acompañaron hasta la salida, como acostumbraban hacer cada vez que les recibían. Aunque no dejara de ser un examen exhaustivo, tras tantos encuentros con los mismos funcionarios el clima de tensión había ido aligerándose.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado Takuto activó el chip pre-viaje, pasando de ser el interrogado al interrogador.

- ¿Preparaste las maletas?

- Me falta meter un par de cosas, lo haré después.

- No te olvides de llevarte las nuestras, y asegúrate de que no las extravíen – pidió Takuto.

Él asintió. Le tocaba partir a solas a la mañana siguiente, teniendo por delante dos semanas en los que no conocería más calor entre las sábanas que su recuerdo.

El hecho de que iban a pasar un par de meses fuera de casa, y que le hubiese sorprendido revolviendo las cajoneras del dormitorio, hacía que Izumi albergase sospechas sobre la naturaleza de los objetos que aún faltaban por guardar en el equipaje.

- Por cierto – soltó -, voy a empezar mi entrenamiento intensivo, podrías hacer el tuyo conmigo.

Kôji se le quedó mirando, sin pillar por dónde iba la sugerencia.

- ¿Entrenamiento¿Para qué, si ya cumplí?

Takuto le levantó ligeramente la camisa, pellizcándole la piel del abdomen.

- Te recuerdo que los músculos tienden a convertirse en grasa si no los trabajas de forma continua. Tú verás.

La simple mención de dicha palabra bastó para que el cantante reconsiderara su ofrecimiento.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Pero te levantas a mi hora, bien temprano.

Él suspiró, encontrándole el lado bueno a tan horrible evidencia.

- Me habituaré. Total, ya estoy acostumbrado a que nos "vayamos a correr" – dijo con malicia.

Izumi le metió un codazo por haberlo dicho en alto con Derek a tan poca distancia. Tras haberle dejado sin aliento por el impacto en la boca del estómago, se acercó hacia donde el éste se hallaba muy quieto de rodillas sobre el césped, mirándole Titán con atención.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Él mantuvo silencio unos segundos más, antes de enseñarle pletórico su nuevo trofeo.

- ¡Se me ha caído otro! – exclamó mostrándole el diente desprendido, ahora colocado sobre la palma de su mano.

Takuto rió, pues la falta de paleta izquierda le daba un aspecto muy simpático.

- Tienes un poco de sangre en la encía. Ven, enjuágate en el grifo de la cocina.

Él hizo lo mandado, contemplando el montón de marfil que su cuerpo había desechado.

- ¿Y qué hago con esto?

- Dáselo a Kôji, igual se hace un collar – bromeó Izumi.

- Claro... me pongo además un taparrabos y ya soy un perfecto cavernícola – respondió él de mala gana por el dolor.

- Te haría falta más pelo – añadió Derek, en observancia a lo lampiño de su figura.

Dado que la ocurrencia no tardó en derivar en un montón de ideas rocambolescas sobre el aspecto del cantante, éste decidió que era más productivo marcharse a su alcoba a terminar de preparar el sex-shop portátil con el que amenizaría las noches del tour, en lugar de ser blanco de sus mofas.

- Iros a paseo – protestó, empezando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Ves? Sólo le falta una maza de madera con la que ir dando golpes cuando se enfada – continuó Takuto.

Ellos siguieron riendo, quedándose a solas en el porche. Aunque ninguno de los tres lo dijera abiertamente, sabían que el único motivo por el que se metían sanamente con él era que indudablemente su ausencia resultaría notoria.

_(1) Los más frikis de Minami Ozaki no tendrán dificultad en hacerse la imagen mental del troglodita... xD_

**- 2 -**

_Aquí estamos y ahí vamos,_

_dispuestos a destrozar la carretera._

_Vamos allá, haremos que el mundo tiemble con nuestro rock._

_Y me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta..._

_Vamos allá, a hacer que el mundo tiemble con nuestro rock._

_Status Quo, "Rocking all over the world"_

Las giras de Angelous siempre tenían algo de especial, pero aquella en la que ahora se encontraban destacaba no sólo por la calidad técnica de sus responsables, o la valía artística de sus protagonistas, sino por motivos más bien personales relativos a los susodichos.

En efecto, era la primera vez en la que los cinco músicos no encadenaban aunque fuesen unos cuántos desplazamientos en solitario, siendo Kôji el único de los miembros del grupo con pareja que no había contado con acompañante desde la primera salida.

Tras los seis conciertos con los que habían recorrido la mayor parte de los territorios británicos, el show de Dublín cerró la primera fase antes de marchar a la Europa continental. Pasaban de la una de la madrugada cuando una gran parte del equipo se congregó en el pub con el que contaba el hotel, regando el éxito cosechado en la capital irlandesa con barriles de Guiness.

Sentados el uno junto al otro en una de las mesas de roble, Chris y Kôji observaban entre pintas de cerveza cómo Brett y Rose se comían a besos en el rincón más discreto del local. Por su parte, Dave y su mujer ni habían bajado, habiéndose retirado Liam y Chynthia hacía por lo menos tres cuartos de hora.

Kôji trató de desviar la mirada, clavándola en el cigarro que el bajista fumaba sin prisas. El humo, el barullo escandaloso de los restantes clientes y la música autóctona de Van Morrison conformaban un ambiente más cálido que los que solían darse en otros bares de copas.

- ¿Quieres una calada?

- Mejor no, que vuelvo a engancharme – rechazó, resistiéndose a sucumbir a la tentación.

Chris tomó su jarra, dando un sorbo a la turbia bebida. Brett les guiñó un ojo, escabulléndose con Rose para terminar en privado lo que se traían entre manos. Tras comprobar que los demás estaban centrados en asuntos más placenteros que cogerse una borrachera, aprovechó que Kôji parecía no tener nada más interesante que hacer para sacarle el tema que desde hacía tiempo llevaba meditando.

- ¿Qué tal es montárselo con un tío? –preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, dándole un toque al cigarro para que la ceniza cayera en el soporte.

Él se terminó la jarra, pidiéndole otra al camarero.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Estoy pensando en probar en la otra acera, a ver si tengo más suerte.

Kôji le miró a los ojos, recordando que todavía estaba en deuda con él por el condón educativo.

- Ni de coña voy a enrollarme contigo – afirmó, estrenando la nueva cerveza.

- ¿Quién ha insinuado eso? No me metería en tu cama ni loco – respondió, apurando el pitillo.

- ¿Entonces?

Chris soltó la última bocanada de humo, mirando al grupito que sentado en otra mesa comentaba las dificultades sorteadas para que el concierto saliera a la perfección.

- Digamos que tengo un candidato en mente para salir de dudas sobre si soy o no bisexual.

- Lo sabía – pensó Kôji en voz alta -, a veces te pillo mirándome.

- Eres un egocéntrico. Déjate de rodeos y contesta a lo que te he preguntado.

Kôji saboreó su bebida, yendo al grano. Tras cuatro pintas de la fortísima cerveza negra tenía la lengua lo que se decía floja.

- ¿Lo has hecho anal con una mujer?

- Sí – respondió él.

- Algunos te dirán que no hay diferencia, pero sí la hay. Con un hombre es más visceral, más intenso... – relató, evocando el rostro de Takuto teñido de lujuria.

Chris le escuchaba, esperando sonsacarle algún dato de importancia, aunque dudaba que a la hora de la verdad fuese a servirle.

- Ser pasivo ya es otra historia – continuó el cantante -, aunque tampoco está nada mal.

- ¿Es cierto que se tienen unos orgasmos tremendos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Kôji se lo pensó antes de contestar. En efecto así era, pero lo sabía con certeza por la intensidad con la que conseguía que Izumi los experimentase. Entonces, uniendo un cabo a otro, llegó a una conclusión que prefirió guardarse, y que ya revelaría a la persona que correspondía.

- Mejor júzgalo por ti mismo.

Chris elevó las cejas, reafirmándose su voluntad. Por mucho que le costase, se dijo que esa noche no dormiría solo.

- ¿Alguna cosa que deba tener en cuenta?

- El sexo se sigue practicando igual aunque cambie el envase.

Él hizo un gesto, dándole a saber que podría habérselo ahorrado. Sabiendo que posiblemente su presencia le suponía un estorbo, Kôji decidió que era momento de retirarse.

- Ya me contarás cómo fue.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí. Me las seguiré arreglando con esto hasta que llegue mi groupie – confirmó, refiriéndose a su mano artificial.

Chris no puso objeción, dedicando los siguientes minutos a trazar un plan. Era cierto que su trayectoria como músico de categoría no le había servido para entablar relaciones serias, pero sí para conseguir que el ochenta por cierto de las mujeres a las que trataba de ligarse cayeran en sus redes.

En ese caso la fama no le serviría de nada. Con la excusa de que le habían dejado en la estocada se acercó a la otra mesa, llevando la jarra medio vacía de Kôji como si fuese suya.

- ¿Os importa si me la termino con vosotros?

Ellos le invitaron con gusto a acompañarles, incorporándose a los comentarios y chistes, así como invitando a su elegido a otra copa, algo que éste en un principio rehusó.

En cuanto la hubo aceptado, el bajista se anotó un tanto. Dos horas después se encontraba atravesando el marco de la puerta de su suite, ayudando a su víctima a caminar derecho.

Y es que aunque fuese con la colaboración del alcohol, ninguna de sus aventuras previas había resultado tan fácil de consumar, ni por supuesto tan satisfactoria.

**- 3 -**

Si había algo que Kôji no soportaba de los hoteles, era el servicio de despertador que ofrecían en todas las recepciones a lo largo y ancho del globo. Siguiendo instrucciones precisas del equipo de producción, los conserjes habían programado el sistema para que a las nueve en punto los teléfonos de las habitaciones ocupadas sonasen insistentemente, activándose un contestador de voz automático cuando uno atinaba a descolgar.

Malhumorado, tanteó por encima de la almohada hasta dar con el auricular. Tenía por costumbre deshogarse con el aparato dado que nadie iba a escucharle, lanzando un par de bramidos en su lengua natal.

Luego se incorporó, metiéndose directamente en la ducha para regresar al mundo de los vivos. Aunque la idea de seguir remoloneando le llamaba poderosamente, no tardarían en insistirle por otros molestos medios hasta arrancarle de las sábanas.

En esos precisos instantes, un par de habitaciones a la izquierda de la suya, el responsable de haber concertado dichas llamadas se sobresaltó, acusando los efectos de una terrible resaca.

Descolgó el teléfono y se quedó sentado. Tenía la boca seca, la jaqueca le aporreaba los sesos y no veía nada por la carencia de gafas. Las encontró en la mesita de noche, poniéndoselas.

Cuando empezó a enfocar los objetos que le rodeaban su pulso se disparó; aquella no era su suite. La ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo le pertenecía a medias... y en el hueco sobrante del amplio lecho todavía se adivinaba el calor de otro cuerpo.

Al levantar las mantas y comprobar que estaba completamente desnudo el disgusto terminó de invadirle. Pese a sus ya treinta y largos, casi cuarenta, era la primera vez que amanecía con evidentes signos de haber pasado la velada con alguien a quien no recordaba.

Le pareció escuchar que dicha persona estaba en el cuarto de baño, atinando a preguntar sin ocultar su vergüenza.

- ¿Hola?

Takasaka pensó que no habría sitio en el mundo lo suficientemente grande para esconderse cuando su anfitrión se asomó, sin nada que le recubriese salvo una escueta toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Buenos días.

El manager balbuceó, olvidándose del malestar y los compromisos que tenía que atender.

- ¿¡C-Christopher!?

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó él, dirigiéndose hasta el armario para empezar a vestirse – Anoche no parecías tan tímido.

Taka se cubrió el rostro, asumiendo que efectivamente había ocurrido.

- Pero qué he hecho... – se lamentó.

El bajista, ya ataviado con unos vaqueros, se sentó a su lado mostrando su lado más amable.

- Hey, somos adultos. Sólo pasamos un buen rato, no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse.

- ¿Entonces...?

Chris rió con suavidad, encontrando encantador que se mostrara tan vulnerable.

- Si alguna vez te apetece repetir, no tienes más que hacerme una visita. Nada va a cambiar de puertas para afuera, para mí sigues siendo lo más parecido que tengo a un jefe.

Suspiró, reparando en que notaba molestias en cierta región de su fisonomía.

- ¿Y qué tal... ya sabes...?

- ¿Qué cómo estuviste? Fantástico – le animó el músico -. Será mejor que te vayas, los demás deben haberse puesto en pie.

El japonés asintió, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había sido el último en cerciorarse de la verdadera dimensión de la relación existente entre Kôji e Izumi, despertándole ello un montón de conjeturas que le turbaban.

Y ahora, tras haber cometido lo que a su juicio era una falta en su currículum laboral, supo que había dado el paso que nunca se creyó capaz de ejecutar, aunque no recordase nada de nada.

- Taka...

Él se volvió, ajustándose la corbata. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al tener los ojos azules del bajista clavados en los suyos, cuestionándose qué cosas le habría dicho en medio de un arrebato pasional.

- Perdona por haberte emborrachado, no es un método demasiado elegante de seducción.

Él dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, dándose prisa por salir de allí.

- El planning se mantiene, en cuanto hayamos terminado de desayunar nos marchamos a Holanda.

- Lo sé – respondió por último, tendiéndose sobre la cama.

En aquellos momentos lo que más deseaba el responsable de producción era encontrarse el pasillo desierto. Sin embargo, iba tan concentrado en los motivos geométricos de la moqueta que no vio venir a su cantante, chocando con él aparatosamente.

- L-lo siento – se disculpó.

Kôji, acostumbrado a sus modales exageradamente caballerosos, hizo constar la protesta.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano¿Qué hora es?

Taka hizo el acto reflejo de elevar la muñeca izquierda para consultarlo, careciendo ésta de reloj que la vistiera.

- Pues... deben ser las nueve.

El vocalista percibió que algo olía raro, puesto que todo lo que el manager de la banda tenía de soso, lo compensaba con una obsesión enfermiza por la puntualidad.

- Iré a por café.

Le escuchó cerrar la puerta de su suite, cambiando intencionadamente el rumbo no para dirigirse al ascensor, sino a la habitación que le había tocado ocupar al soltero de oro de Angelous.

Chris le abrió tras escucharle aporrear la puerta. Nada más ver el rostro de Kôji, supo que venía reclamando una buena dosis de información.

- ¿Lo hiciste?

Le invitó a pasar, terminando de recoger sus pertenencias mientras procedía a contarle la hazaña.

- Pues sí, y me gustó. Ahora tengo oficialmente el doble de oportunidades.

Kôji se sentó en una esquina de la cama deshecha, tal vez con la morbosa curiosidad de ver alguna pista delatora.

- ¿Y quién fue el "afortunado"?

- Si te lo digo pierde todo el encanto – se mofó él.

Entonces, el cantante reparó en un detalle que no le cuadraba. Se quedó mirando fijamente el Rolex que había junto al teléfono, jurándose por lo que más quería que lo había visto antes en algún sitio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo asoció a una cara concreta, haciendo una última pregunta con la que obtener la clave.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Cada vez nos despiertan antes.

- Ni idea. Odio los relojes, nunca llevo uno encima – respondió Chris.

Kôji se levantó como un resorte, apuntándole con el índice y poniendo el grito en el Cielo.

- ¡¡Te has tirado a Takasaka!!

Él, lejos de alarmarse por las dotes detectivescas del intérprete, siguió a lo suyo.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice?

- Es Taka, por Dios – bufó.

- Pues lo pasé de maravilla. Y él también, créeme.

Kôji adoptó una mueca de asco, tratando de poner impedimentos para que su desarrollada imaginación no hiciera el resto del trabajo.

- Es la última persona en la que habría pensado.

- ¿No es genial? Nadie sospechará – apuntó Chris, orgulloso.

- ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo?

- Mientras que lo único que los dos estemos buscando sea un revolcón sin compromiso...

Kôji no quiso saber más, diciéndose que en ocasiones como aquella tratar de ser sociable no tenía demasiadas ventajas. Justo cuando estaba presionando el pomo de la puerta maldijo para sus adentros, esfumándose las esperanzas que había albergado sobre el descubrimiento.

- Te recuerdo que me sigues debiendo una, y me la voy a cobrar ahora mismo – exclamó el bajista -. Chitón, no se lo digas a nadie.

Él gruñó, conteniéndose la rabia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enterarse de los líos de los demás sin poder compartirlo?

La idea de ir a llenarse el estómago era buena, pero podía posponerlo un par de minutos. Regresó a sus aposentos, buscando el móvil y realizando una llamada mientras salía al balcón para que le diese un poco el aire.

Contempló las vistas urbanas mientras aguardaba a los tonos, respondiéndole al fin Takuto. Podía escuchar de fondo un notable escándalo, preguntándose a qué se debía.

- ¿Dónde estás?

Izumi se colocó el teléfono sobre el hombro, sosteniéndolo contra la oreja para poder pasar de página la revista que andaba leyendo. Estaba sentado en la hamaca del jardín junto a la piscina, en donde su sobrino, Derek y dos críos más jugaban bajo un cálido sol que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- En casa.

- ¿Y ese ruido?

Él sonrió, sintiéndose la mar de relajado.

- ¿No te acuerdas que te comenté que los amigos de Derek venían a pasar aquí el día? Hideki se quedó ayer a dormir.

- Ah, es verdad – contestó, pues se había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Qué tal fue el concierto anoche?

Kôji escuchó unos grititos más abajo, viendo al grupo de fans que había acampado a la entrada del hotel desde las primeras horas del día, las cuáles le habían reconocido.

- Bien, pero... qué demonios, yo contigo no tengo secretos – dijo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Takuto, acariciando el lomo de su perro.

- Vas a alucinar: Chris se ha acostado con Taka.

Lejos de obtener la contestación que esperaba, Kôji se quedó un tanto descolocado cuando el futbolista no reaccionó impactado por la sorpresa.

- ¿Chris es bisexual? – preguntó sin demasiado interés.

- Lo de Chris es indiferente, él se tiraría cualquier cosa que se mueva. ¡Lo inaudito es lo de Takasaka!

Tob, uno de los chiquillos invitados, se lanzó desde el borde de la piscina, salpicándole con algunas gotas de agua que consiguieron que Titán se marchara espantado a otro sitio.

- Eres un cotilla. Qué más te dará a ti con quién vaya cada uno.

- Pero no me negarás que es chocante... Dave ya lo habría convertido en un bombazo.

Takuto no le hizo demasiado caso, tomándoselo a la ligera. Kôji escuchó a los niños insistiendo para que aquél entrase a la piscina con ellos, y que así tomara partido en la batalla de pistolas de agua.

- ¿No te importa si cuelgo? Me están reclamando

El cantante, algo resentido por la competencia, le dejó marchar con una condición.

- De acuerdo, pero cuando estéis aquí te monopolizaré.

- Nos vemos mañana, que tengas buen viaje.

Antes de que Kôji prolongase eternamente la despedida, decidió dedicarse a disfrutar de la jornada hasta que Serika y Katsumi vinieran a despedirse.

- ¡Hacedme hueco, que voy!

Hideki rió, nadando hasta él ayudándose del flotador en el que estaba embutido.

- ¿Me subes?

Izumi no tardó en ponérselo sobre los hombros, agarrándole de las piernas para que no se le cayera. Mientras los demás trataban de contrarrestar su ventaja lanzándoles agua desde todos los lados, Derek se lo pasaba en grande, más teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que una de las personas que legalmente le habían tutelado se involucraba en sus juegos colectivos.

- Takuto¿podemos venir otro día a la piscina?

- Claro, lo que pasa es que no vamos a estar aquí hasta septiembre. Ojalá en esa época todavía no empiece el frío – respondió él.

Los chicos miraron a su compañero de clase, disgustados.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que te marchas?

- Sí, a la gira de Kôji – explicó Derek.

Takuto buscó una propuesta con la que suavizar la ausencia, valiéndose de los recursos telemáticos que estaban al alcance de los tres.

- Os podéis mandar correos electrónicos todos los días e intercambiar fotos. Así no os olvidáis de escribir.

Ellos secundaron la moción, aceptándolo como una buena idea para no perder el contacto. Derek sonrió, no tardando en proponer otra distracción acuática en la que invertir sus inagotables energías.

Aunque le quedasen por delante un buen número de horas vigilando a la tropa, ultimar los detalles de la salida y compartir con su hermana y la pequeña unos últimos momentos, las reacciones espontáneas de los chicos consiguieron que hasta que cayera la noche la expresión de afabilidad no se le borrara de la cara.

**- 4 -**

Pese a que el hecho de ser británico suavizaba los choques culturales, Derek no dejó de mirar a todos lados en cuanto él y Takuto estuvieron en el aeropuerto internacional de Ámsterdam. Escuchaba a la gente hablar en un idioma rarísimo, y el porcentaje de personas rubias o pelirrojas se había incrementado sustancialmente con respecto al acostumbrado en Londres.

Izumi había estado lo que se decía bastantes veces en aquel lugar, entre las fechas de las giras y sus partidos europeos, por lo que dar con la salida de la terminal no les supuso problema.

- Ven, es por aquí – dijo, caminando a paso rápido con el niño cogido de la mano para que no se quedara atrás.

Derek avanzaba portando una mochila repleta de efectos personales y una gorra que le tapaba gran parte del rostro. Notaba que algunos transeúntes reconocían al capitán del Chelsea, incluso cuando se hallaron en la parada de taxis esperando a que uno les llevase hasta el hotel, un par de jóvenes se le acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo.

Le seguía resultando divertido comprobar el efecto que tanto Takuto como Kôji tenían en los demás. Todavía recordaba con entusiasmo el estado de éxtasis general en el que había entrado el público del concierto de apertura en Wembley cuando el cantante hizo aparición.

Aunque todavía no había alcanzado la madurez suficiente como para llegar a una conclusión concisa sobre la fama y sus implicaciones, empezaba a distinguir que en realidad lo que era un lujo no era poder ver a la pareja cada uno en su papel mediático, sino disfrutar de ellos en el contexto privado, como era su caso.

Ya sentado en el asiento de atrás del vehículo se quedó mirando un buen rato a Takuto, mientras éste revisaba que llevaba encima los documentos que necesitarían para la avalancha de traslados. Muchos de sus compañeros en el colegio le habían preguntado cómo era el explosivo delantero, famoso en el panorama futbolístico tanto por su condición goleadora como por su carácter endemoniado; solía encogerse de hombros, expresando que, en realidad, el Izumi de los terrenos de juego se alejaba bastante del comprensivo y cariñoso que él conocía.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene de especial este país? – le preguntó éste.

Derek negó con la cabeza, despertando dicha cuestión su curiosidad.

- Pues que el terreno ha sido ganado al mar, estamos un par de metros por debajo de su nivel.

- ¿Y por qué no se ha inundado la ciudad?

- Tienen un sistema de drenajes. Mira, allí hay un canal.

Él se arrimó al cristal, contemplando lo que parecía ser un río atravesado por puentes.

Takuto siguió contándole cosas hasta que alcanzaron zona urbana. El hotel se encontraba a las afueras del casco, por lo que podían acceder al mismo a bordo del vehículo. En cuanto estuvieron en la recepción del lujoso edificio llamó a Takasaka por teléfono, no tardando el manager en acudir a recibirles.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Takuto-kun! – le saludó, teniendo igual gesto con el niño.

Izumi trató de disimular que no sabía nada acerca de sus correrías sexuales. Dado que ninguno de los dos era especialmente hábil en ocultar sus pensamientos e impresiones, fue como si mirándose a los ojos ambos fuesen conscientes de lo que el otro sabía.

- E-esto... acompañadme, por favor. Os diré cuál es vuestra habitación, Kôji está en una batería de entrevistas – balbuceó.

- Muchas gracias.

Derek se quedó pensativo, demandando datos más concisos.

- ¿Qué tipo de batería es esa?

- Es una expresión – rió Takuto -. Quiere decir que le están entrevistando muchos periodistas, uno detrás de otro.

- Es lo malo de hacer las promociones al mismo tiempo que la gira – suspiró Taka.

Les entregó la llave de la suite, continuando su camino para concertar un par de actuaciones en una televisión nacional.

- Está en la habitación de enfrente, deben quedarle unos veinte minutos.

Izumi asintió, decidiendo que entonces esperaría para anunciarse, dado que no le gustaba interrumpir compromisos profesionales.

El manager les dejó a solas, y Derek se dedicó a curiosear la distribución de la habitación, similar a la de Milán aunque bastante más sobria.

- ¿Puedo escribirles el correo ya? – preguntó, dejando el ordenador portátil encima de una mesa.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Antes de ir a dormir, por ejemplo, y así les cuentas todo lo que has hecho – contestó, localizando sus maletas vacías, deduciendo que Kôji seguramente había colocado la ropa en los armarios.

Mataron el tiempo en habituarse al entorno, escuchando Izumi por último un ruido proveniente del pasillo.

- Vamos a ver si ya ha acabado.

Se encontraron la puerta de la habitación reservada para la prensa parcialmente abierta, tocando con los nudillos por mera precaución. Demasiado centrados en las preguntas de la última entrevista del día, ni siquiera Kôji se percató del sonido de la madera.

- Y ya para terminar, supongo que está al tanto de la similitud entre la legislación holandesa y la inglesa en cuanto a uniones entre personas del mismo sexo. ¿Qué opinión le merece al respecto? – dijo la periodista, esperando obtener una respuesta que rompiera lo monótono de las cuestiones musicales previamente hechas.

- No haré declaraciones sobre ese asunto. Muchas gracias – contestó Kôji, dando por zanjado el aburridísimo ir y venir de profesionales que le preguntaban continuamente lo mismo.

Estaba ella recogiendo sus cosas y él quitándose el diminuto micrófono de la grabadora que tenía prendido en la solapa de la chaqueta, cuando los visitantes se hicieron notar, convencidos de que no encontrarían más presencia dentro que la esperada.

- ¡Ya hemos llegad...! – exclamó Takuto, quedándose un poco cortado cuando Kôji y la periodista se giraron, mirándole fijamente.

El cantante desplegó una emotiva sonrisa, no tardando en incorporarse para estrecharle con fuerza entre los brazos, diluyéndose en cuestión de milésimas la fría fachada que había mantenido ante los medios.

- Me moría de ganas por verte – le susurró, indescriptiblemente feliz.

Takuto correspondió, haciendo esfuerzos para evitar que Kôji le plantara un beso mientras la mujer, la cuál pensaba que si su ética no hubiese sido tan sólida se habría hecho de oro retratando el momento, estuviese presente.

Ella se despidió, dejándoles a solas para no importunar. Tan pronto se hubo marchado fundió sus labios en los de Takuto, como si quisiera compensar las dos semanas que habían permanecido separados.

Derek esperó su turno para saludarle, reparando el cantante en ello cuando Izumi se separó con suavidad.

- Hola, Kôji.

- Hola Derek – replicó, sin despegarse del delantero -. Buen trabajo, ya veo que me lo has cuidado bien.

- Como si no supiera cuidar de mí mismo – protestó.

El niño y Kôji se miraron, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

- ¿Le impediste que se le fueran las horas corriendo en la cinta como te dije?

- Sí, sólo le dejé cuarenta minutos.

Takuto, crispado, cayó en la cuenta de la estrategia que habían montado a sus espaldas.

- ¡Por eso siempre me venías a pedir cosas cuando estaba en la sesión!

Derek rió, sabiendo que quedaba libre de culpa por órdenes superiores.

- Te has ganado ir a dar una vuelta. Necesito salir de aquí – afirmó el cantante, cogiendo a Izumi de la muñeca y empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la suite que les correspondía.

- ¿No tienes que seguir trabajando?

- Mañana, yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

Derek les siguió, poniéndole pilas a la cámara de fotos mientras ellos seguían hablando ágilmente en un conglomerado lingüístico. A base de escuchar la dicción y palabras que con más frecuencia se repetían, empezaba a habituarse a la compleja lengua nipona.

- _Onegai_¿podemos ir a montar en bici? Hay montones aparcadas en la entrada del hotel.

Se le quedaron mirando asombrados, queriendo Kôji confirmar lo que había oído.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Que si podemos ir en bici.

- Lo otro.

Derek se puso erguido, repitiendo la partícula.

- _Onegai_. Es "por favor"¿no?

Takuto procedió a mostrar su agrado, considerando que la idea era bastante apetecible por el buen tiempo y los carriles que había alrededor de la zona.

- No sabía que hablabas japonés.

Kôji se contuvo para no decir que lo primero que uno siempre aprendía en otro idioma era, por norma general, palabras malsonantes. Cogió otra gorra de uno de los cajones del armario y se la colocó, al igual que unas gafas de sol.

- Supongo que estoy en minoría para votar si vamos o no a alquilar tres bicicletas. _Baka_, eso es lo que soy.

- _Hai_ – concluyó Derek, consiguiendo que Izumi se partiera de risa.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, el vocalista de Angelous se lanzó a la aventura; aún a riesgo de que una oleada de fans les siguieran por las planicies de la ciudad, se dijo que tanto a Takuto como a él mismo les resultaría sencillo perderles de vista si la situación se ponía complicada.

Y es que sobre dos ruedas, aunque no fuese propulsado por las cilindradas de un poderoso motor, no le ganaba nadie.

**- 5 -**

Un único hecho bastó para que la comitiva de la gira, en especial los restantes músicos de la formación, percibieran que Kôji ya no estaba solo; a diferencia de la gira británica, en la que mataba el tiempo merodeando por el backstage o durmiendo, no le habían visto el pelo en todo el día.

Acababan de pasar de las diez y media de la noche cuando éste salió de la ducha secándose el cabello con cuidado, encontrándose a Izumi revisando lo que Derek había escrito al teclado del ordenador.

- Te falta conjugar bien el verbo – indicó.

Él lo corrigió sobre la marcha, presionando el botón del ratón para enviar el primero de los tantos emails que redactaría en los siguientes meses.

- Mañana hay que levantarse pronto, así que a la cama.

- Me parece perfecto – aprobó el cantante, el cuál a lo largo de la jornada no había visto el momento de que el sol se ocultase tras el horizonte.

Derek apagó el aparato, partiendo hasta su división particular.

- Buenas noches – se despidió.

- Que descanses – replicó Takuto con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el chico hubo desaparecido, notó que Kôji le miraba fijamente, no siendo demasiado difícil adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

- ¿Pretendes retirarte ya? – preguntó con sorna.

- Si quieres que lo hagamos aquí, por mí estupendo.

Se levantó, sin poner demasiadas objeciones al inevitable plan. Aunque el cantante fuese el que mejor lo exteriorizaba, no era que él no tuviese ganas de un encuentro más privado ahora que estaban a solas.

Cerraron bien la puerta del dormitorio principal, deteniéndose Takuto al borde de la cama. Suspiró cuando Kôji le abrazó por la espalda, estando sus ojos entrecerrados puestos sobre el ventanal, a través del cuál podía divisarse las luces difusas de la ciudad, matizadas por los cortinajes.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no quisiste venir desde el primer concierto fuera de Londres – murmuró.

- Ya te lo dije: para que Derek pudiera estar con sus amigos unos días. Tanto trasiego se acaba haciendo pesado.

Takuto no hizo ademán de oponer resistencia cuando él le tomó de la barbilla para mirarle, refulgiendo en deseo.

- Te advierto que me pienso cobrar estos días de una estacada.

- Lo daba por hecho – respondió, aferrándose a la cintura de Kôji mientras él se centraba en su cuello.

Podía sentir la erección del cantante debajo del albornoz que únicamente le cubría, clavándose en su abdomen por la diferencia de altura. Cayeron sobre el lecho, procediendo Kôji a desnudarse de un veloz movimiento al quedar tendido sobre su cuerpo.

- Hoy tengo ganas de ser malo contigo.

Takuto dio un respingo, sacándose como podía las prendas en las que estaba enfundado.

- Me aterras cuando te pones así – contestó a modo de provocación.

Sabiendo que él le sorprendería con cualquier ocurrencia, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por las pautas que le indicaba. No prestó atención al ruido del cajón de la cómoda al ser abierto, y se colocó boca a bajo con la pelvis ligeramente elevada.

Gimió cuando Kôji empezó a practicarle una variedad de sexo oral más atrevida de la acostumbrada, sacándole partido a las zonas erógenas que tan bien conocía. Cuando las lamidas derivaron en un sustancioso beso negro, tuvo que aplicarse para poder hablar coherentemente.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó antes de introducir un poco la punta de la lengua.

Kôji continuó con la faena, ejecutando su estrategia sin prisas para que resultara efectiva. Se impregnó los dedos con lubricante, empleando el índice artificial para penetrarle, buscando un rincón estratégico.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando aprendí a estimularte el punto G?() – susurró, rozando la consabida zona.

Izumi ahogó otro jadeo, asintiendo.

- Sí.

- Pues la otra noche cuando hablaba con Chris reparé en una cosa... – continuó, empleando ahora la mano artificial en masturbar su miembro ya endurecido.

- ¿El qué...? – replicó entre dientes.

Takuto peleaba contra la oleada de sensaciones, resistiéndose a acabar tan pronto. Cuando creía que no podría seguir reteniendo la eyaculación, sus pensamientos parecieron ser escuchados. Sintió una presión extraña en la base del pene, agachando la cabeza para averiguar a qué se debía.

Entonces vio que Kôji le había colocado el estrangulador adquirido tiempo atrás por la red, reteniendo la sangre.

El cantante retiró el índice de su interior, exponiendo a qué era debido tanta parafernalia.

- Me di cuenta de que cuando te penetro te hago ver las estrellas, y no de dolor precisamente. Vale, cierto que soy un gran amante, pero es que me he trabajado la técnica...

Takuto le miró medio engrifado, metiéndole prisa para que dejara de echarse flores y fuera al grano, dado que la presión era incómoda.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Cuando tú me lo haces a mí está bien, pero no es lo mismo. Vas a lo tuyo y poco más.

- Así que ya te has olvidado de todas las veces en las que el único que se desfogaba eras tú...

Kôji le agarró, embadurnando la erección ahora parcialmente insensibilizada.

- No me guardes rencor, eso era sólo al principio – pidió mientras le daba más besos por el pecho -. ¿Por qué no pruebas a buscármelo a mí? Será divertido.

- No sé si se me dará bien... – dudó él.

Puesto que estaba decidido a experimentar un "orgasmo tremendo", como lo había definido el bajista, Kôji recurrió al as que tenía escondido.

- Más te vale que sí, porque hasta que no des con él no pienso quitarte esa goma, y no podrás correrte mientras la tengas puesta.

Takuto gruñó, sabiendo que llevaba las de perder si trataba de reducirle.

- Separa las piernas – ordenó, tomando el pequeño tubo de gel.

Tras haberse salido con la suya, como siempre, Kôji adoptó la pose sobre las rodillas, relajándose.

- No tengas miedo, iré diciéndote.

- Si miedo no tengo...

- A estas alturas tampoco te dará vergüenza.

- Cállate, que me despistas – pidió el delantero, tanteando con el dedo tras haberlo deslizado.

El tacto era agradable, empezando a presionar.

- ¿Aquí?

- Hazlo más fuerte, que no noto nada.

Se mordió el labio, imaginando que aquello eran los 360 grados de una circunferencia. Empezaba a frustrarse cuando Kôji se movió, gratamente sorprendido.

- Repite eso...

- ¿Así? – preguntó, haciéndolo en la región.

El vocalista suspiró, empezando a vislumbrar nuevas dimensiones del placer.

- Sácalo y vuelve a hacerlo, hasta que memorices dónde está.

Takuto recurrió de nuevo al truco visual, necesitando un par de intentos para acertar de pleno.

- Más o menos cerca de la entrada, a la izquierda... – pensó en voz alta.

- Ahora hazlo con el otro dedo.

Izumi respiró hondo, dirigiendo su miembro hasta la abertura, resultándole muy fácil colarse dentro por haber dejado preparado el camino. Trató de buscar una postura en la que poder incidir con el glande sobre la próstata, algo que no era demasiado sencillo pese a estar penetrándole desde atrás.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- No. Tal vez si te ladeas un poco...

Siguió la sugerencia, probando a meterse parcialmente sin dejar de imaginar el grado al que tenía que apuntar. Al par de embestidas el esfuerzo dio su fruto, evidenciándose en la delatora voz de Kôji.

- Sigue, ni se te ocurra parar.

- ¿Lo conseguí? – inquirió medio asombrado, aferrando las manos a sus caderas.

Él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ajetreándose su respiración sin reprimir los gemidos.

- Nos van a oír en todo el hotel – espetó Takuto, notando que las gotas de sudor le bajaban por el torso mientras seguía con la cadencia.

- Pues que lo hagan y se mueran de envidia – concluyó Kôji.

Apenas unos minutos después terminó por estremecerse, atinando a poner la mano delante para no manchar las sábanas. Aún no había regresado del todo al mundo terrenal cuando Izumi pidió clemencia, saliendo de sus entrañas.

- Me duele... – se quejó.

Él se sentó sobre la cama, quedando frente a la enrojecida erección de Takuto. Le miró a los ojos, hechizado, afirmando con rotundidad.

- Te lo has ganado – dijo, extrayendo el estrangulador.

Apenas le hubo dejado libre el semen salió disparado, confundiéndose con la piel blanquecina del torso del artista. Kôji esbozó una sonrisa pérfida, llevándose un poco del consistente líquido a los labios para rememorar su gusto.

- Creo que voy a volver a utilizarte para mi autosatisfacción, aunque tú también saldrás ganando al cambio... – ronroneó.

- ¿Te gustó entonces? – preguntó Izumi, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

- No te lo creas si no quieres, pero te has convertido en un león en la cama.

Él se sonrojó, dejándose caer sobre el colchón mirando al techo.

- No digas esas cosas, que me da corte.

- Deberías interpretarlo como un cumplido – susurró, pletórico por el descubrimiento.

- Me vas a pringar – se quejó Takuto, dado que se le había colocado encima.

- Luego nos damos un baño romántico – prosiguió él, retomando el cuello y las clavículas para marcar su territorio a base de chupetones.

La noche no había hecho sino comenzar, quedándoles cuerda para rato. El morbo de seguir experimentando con la novedad, o mejor dicho, de propiciar una velada sin excesos de alcohol, hizo que no fueran los únicos en compartir otra madrugada de desenfreno.

Valiéndose de sus desarrollados oídos, Chris y Kôji, separados apenas por la pared de las habitaciones que ocupaban, se tomaron como una especie de reto demostrar quién de los dos tenía más aguante, pasando inadvertida dicha rivalidad para sus respectivos compañeros de alcoba.

_(2) Referencia al doujinshi de Minami Ozaki "Teikoku Jûrin"._


	26. Capítulo 26: Rocking all over the world

**Capítulo 26: Rocking all over the world (2 parte)**

Aunque eran muchos los mitos que giraban en torno a las grandes estrellas de rock y sus fastuosas vidas, más de uno acabaría por llevarse una buena desilusión al comprobar cómo era la rutina para una banda durante las giras internacionales.

Los días eran una sucesión de aeropuertos, traslados, hoteles, platós de televisión, pruebas de sonido, actuaciones en estadios más o menos homogéneos, y vuelta a empezar.

Tras haber coqueteado con los privilegios de la fama en sus inicios, los miembros ingleses de Angelous habían aprendido a descubrir el lado fascinante de cada tour, tomándose un respiro para disfrutar de las pequeñas anécdotas que iban surgiendo, o de las amistades que se habían forjado a lo largo de los años con los respectivos equipos locales.

Por su parte, Kôji tenía en los suyos un escudo con el que evadirse en las horas en las que no estaba sobre los escenarios. Trataba de pasar con Takuto todos los momentos posibles, y aunque éste solía escaparse con Derek a recorrer las ciudades en las que recalaban mientras ellos promocionaban el album, existía un compromiso ineludible al que no había faltado desde la incorporación de ambos a la comitiva.

Tras haber recorrido medio continente europeo llevando el nuevo espectáculo al público, el despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana del tres de julio, algo más temprano de lo acostumbrado por motivo del viaje a Japón.

-Kôji, levántate... – bostezó Takuto, poniéndose en pie mientras se estiraba.

Él rezongó. Apenas otras seis horas antes se encontraba bajo los focos y la cordial atención de la audiencia suiza, acusando un cansancio que tendría que dejar guardado bajo la almohada.

-Date prisa, o no nos dará tiempo – insistió el futbolista, calzándose unas zapatillas.

Izumi ya estaba vestido cuando él se metió en el cuarto de baño. Había aceptado continuar haciendo ejercicio para mantener la forma física, básicamente por ser una buena excusa para poder estar los dos a solas, pero la idea de hacer footing tan temprano bajo el plomizo cielo con el que había amanecido Zürich no le entusiasmaba.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – preguntó Takuto a través de la puerta.

Kôji salió del servicio tras haberse mojado un poco el pelo, tratando de poner remedio rápido a su desfavorecida cara.

-No, enseguida estoy – afirmó, buscando la sudadera.

Izumi aprovechó para entrar sin hacer demasiado ruido a la habitación anexa, encontrándose al niño durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Le daba pena despertarle, pero tampoco quería que se diera un susto de muerte si no les encontraba.

-Derek... – susurró.

Al par de intentos éste abrió los ojos, adormilado.

-¿Nos vamos ya al avión?

-No, aún es muy temprano. Kôji y yo vamos a ir a correr, sigue durmiendo y cuando lleguemos bajamos a desayunar¿vale?

-¿Tardaréis mucho?

-Una hora. Es que nos marchamos todos al aeropuerto a las diez, si no lo hacemos ahora no podremos en todo el día, el vuelo hasta Tokio es muy largo.

Derek pareció entender, cerrándosele los ojos prácticamente solos.

Takuto le tapó, dejándole la puerta entreabierta y encontrándose con su sufrido acompañante de entrenamiento en el vestíbulo de la suite.

-Me da un poco de miedo dejarle solo.

-No pasa nada, Hook no permitirá que entre nadie desconocido – afirmó Kôji.

Cuando salieron al pasillo vieron al mencionado guarda de seguridad del equipo, el cuál se encargaba de rondar por las noches la planta de los hoteles en la que se alojaban artistas y staff técnico.

Bajaron al gimnasio por las escaleras y aprovecharon los aparatos para hacer calentamiento, saliendo al exterior tras las consabidas series.

El hotel estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos del lago. El elegante y hermoso corazón helvético empezaba a latir, incorporándose un nutrido grupo de sus habitantes a las calles para acudir a sus puestos de trabajo, o bien hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Empezaron a trotar, haciéndolo a una velocidad considerable y constante cuando estuvieron en el paseo que bordeaba la gran masa de agua dulce.

Tras haberse acostumbrado al ritmo de Takuto en aquellas dos semanas, Kôji consideró que su mayor éxito deportivo era poder estar corriendo junto a él manteniendo a la vez una conversación, todo ello sin quedarse sin aliento. De vez en cuando desviaba la atención del suelo para fijarla en el paisaje, pensando en los acontecimientos que pronto se desencadenarían en su país de origen.

-¿Al final qué día vamos a ir a visitar a los Horiuchi? – preguntó entre zancada y zancada.

Takuto, con los puños cerrados y sin cesar en el avance, reparó en que no lo había ultimado.

-Pues no lo sé. Igual sería mejor pedirles que vayan a Tokio, y les presentamos a Derek cuando esté Yugo también.

-Vamos, Takuto... – le reprochó – Son tus padres, no se merecen que siempre estés poniendo tantas pegas.

Izumi le miró a los ojos, bastando el gesto para que Kôji no le dejara si quiera defenderse.

-Pero es qu...

-Te criaron¿no? Pues ya está. Deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque un día ya no podrás aunque quieras y te arrepentirás de haberte dado a ti mismo excusas estúpidas.

Él se mantuvo callado unos cuantos segundos. Ejercitar su cuerpo le ayudaba a mantener la mente despejada, pudiendo meditar sin impedimentos las palabras de Kôji.

Con el paso de los años el recuerdo de sus verdaderos padres había acabado por diluirse, quedando como única memoria tangible del horror la cicatriz que vestía su cadera.

_ Algún día sólo recordarás las cosas buenas, y es eso lo que debes guardarte. Lo malo se acaba olvidando, ya lo verás _

Eso mismo le había dicho a Derek la primera noche que éste había pasado con ellos en casa, no quedándole otro remedio que aplicárselo.

Ciertas sensaciones seguían latentes en su interior, asociándolas a la figura de los seres que le habían dado la vida. El olor de los cabellos de su madre bajo el sol estival, el eco de la voz y las manos cálidas de su padre...

Todo ello contrastaba con el amparo de sus tutores, los cuáles no habían dudado a la hora de volver a acogerle cuando lo único que poseía era la silla de ruedas en la que se quedó anclado. Ahora, gracias a la perspectiva de la edad adulta, sabía que Kôji tenía toda la razón.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para comportarme como un hijo? – preguntó entristecido.

El cantante negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre lo has sido. Es sólo tu percepción, desde fuera se ve completamente distinto. Quítate esa gilipollez de la cabeza y hazme caso. Además, será la única oportunidad en mucho tiempo que tengamos de hacer un viaje de incógnito.

Nada más haber terminado de decir eso, Kôji notó que un par de chicas les miraban, diciéndose que bastante habían tardado en ser reconocidos.

-El diez sería buena fecha. Tenemos tres días libres desde el concierto de Osaka hasta el de Kyoto, podríamos alquilar un coche, no creo que sean más de cuatro horas de trayecto por la autopista.

-Es el cumpleaños de Derek – le recordó.

-Mejor aún. En esta época suelen celebrarse los festivales de verano, seguro que en Hachinohe habrá algo.

Takuto, en vistas a que tenían a un par de curiosos pisándoles los talones, aumentó la velocidad de la carrera para pesar del vocalista.

-¿Un festival de verano?

-Fui una vez a uno con Shibuya, – respondió entre dientes por el esfuerzo - aunque lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es que ligué.

Él sonrió, rememorando los que había disfrutado en compañía de sus hermanos.

-A Yugo le encantaban los fuegos artificiales cuando era niño, siempre íbamos al del distrito con Seri.

-Podríamos buscar un lugar cerca donde quedarnos y tratar de pasar inadvertidos.

-Primero hay que organizarlo, no sé si a ellos les parecerá una buena idea – replicó Izumi, anteponiendo el lado práctico de las cosas.

Kôji no revolvió más el asunto, dedicándose a aguantar la marcha durante los treinta minutos que les quedaban. En lugar de insistir para que lo concertase cuanto antes, prefirió soñar despierto con la monumental siesta que se echaría de camino a tierras niponas, recuperando el sueño atrasado mientras Takuto se ponía al corriente de todos los documentos que había recibido, relativos a la programación de las obras en Inglaterra.

- 2 -

Derek creía haberse acostumbrado al acaparamiento mediático que tanto él como Kôji y Takuto despertaban donde quiera que fuesen, pero el revuelo ocasionado nada más haber aterrizado en la capital japonesa le causó una fuerte impresión.

Cientos y cientos de personas se arremolinaron en la zona de llegadas internacionales del aeropuerto, gritando histéricas en cuando les vieron asomar escuetamente por el área VIP, introduciéndose directamente en los vehículos que conducirían a la comitiva hasta su alojamiento. Las cámaras, fieles rastreadoras que no les habían abandonado en toda la gira, registraban cada instante, cubriendo el ansiado regreso de los ídolos.

Aunque no había querido tomárselo demasiado en serio, Izumi supo que la mención de Kôji acerca del "viaje de incógnito" era bastante aceptada, asumiendo que le iba a resultar imposible salir del cerco privado mientras se encontrase en su ciudad, pese a lo mucho que le habría gustado mostrarle a Derek cómo era el lugar en el que había crecido.

Precisamente sobre dicho tema estaba divagando mientras se dirigía con el niño al Tokio Dome, en el que a escasas horas para el inicio del concierto el grupo ya se encontraba trabajando en las pruebas de sonido.

Al admirar a través del cristal ahumado del vehículo la gigantesca cola que se había formado para entrar, Derek le hizo una pregunta.

-Kôji es muy famoso aquí¿verdad?

Él sonrió, arrimándose a su lado para ver lo que con tanto interés observaba.

-Sí, lo es.

-Pero tú también¿no?

-Me conoce mucha gente, pero el fútbol no es tan popular en Japón como en Inglaterra. Kôji siempre ha tenido un montón de fans, la gente quiere saberlo todo acerca de los cantantes... por eso decidimos irnos a vivir a otro país.

Él asintió, absorto en los modernos edificios plagados de carteles de neón que invadían el centro urbano, y la asfixiante multitud que poblaba las calles.

-Si no os hubieseis ido, no estaría con vosotros.

Takuto se le quedó mirando, esbozando una media sonrisa por la conclusión.

-Todo tiene su lado bueno¿no crees?

Él asintió, volviendo a prestar atención al montón de seguidores ataviados al estilo del _visual rock_, los cuáles se giraron desde la cola para señalar al coche, exclamando cosas que no podía entender.

-Ya hemos llegado – afirmó Izumi, reconociendo la puerta del recinto que daba a la zona del backstage.

Le dio las gracias al chofer y le pasó a Derek por el cuello el pase de acceso a todas las áreas, colocándose el suyo en lugar visible.

-¿Va a venir Yugo? – preguntó.

-De hecho creo que nos ha ganado – respondió el delantero con alegría, distinguiendo la figura de su hermano a pies del escenario.

El estruendo del testeo compitió con el revés psicológico recibido al comprobar que no era el único kendoka del dôjo Nanjo que no estaba dispuesto a perderse el concierto. En efecto, pudo ver en sus asientos reservados de la tercera fila a Tatsuomi y Hotsuma, así como a Nadeshiko, la cuál estaba acompañada de una joven a la que desconocía.

Kôji, situado ante su micrófono con una guitarra acústica entre las manos, se dijo que era la primera vez que iba a cantar ante tanta "presencia familiar". Observó cómo Takuto y Yugo se saludaban efusivamente, sin dejar de tocar arpegios para que el técnico pudiera regular los armónicos en la mesa.

-¡Sí que has crecido en apenas tres meses! – aseguró el menor de los Izumi, teniendo un gesto cariñoso con Derek.

Él sonrió, no tardando en reparar en los chicos que, vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies, le miraban. Takuto se percató de ello, procediendo Tatsuomi y Hotsuma a presentar sus respetos con una leve reverencia, sin moverse del sitio. Izumi hizo lo mismo, prefiriendo guardar las distancias con los maestros de su hermano, especialmente con su supuesto amante.

-Se parece un montón a Kôji – musitó Derek asombrado.

-Es que es su sobrino. Y ella es su hermana.

Al contrario que el otro representante del clan, Nadeshiko sí que se incorporó hasta quedar a su lado, mostrando una cálida y sincera sonrisa al hombre por el que sentía agradecimiento y cierta estima.

-Me alegra verte, Izumi-san – dijo.

-No sabía que ibas a venir – respondió él, confirmando que dentro del temperamento propio de su sangre, era una mujer apacible.

-Nunca he visto actuar a mi hermano – reveló -. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Shon-ji no se perdía detalle de las reacciones de Nadeshiko, en especial cuando ésta depositó una de sus finas y mortíferas manos sobre el cabello rubio del niño occidental al que ahora atendía, mostrando el lado afectuoso que sólo con ella había empleado.

-Supe de ti a través de Yugo – dijo en japonés, como si únicamente con el tono de su voz pudiera transmitirle el mensaje.

Takuto hizo de traductor simultáneo, dejando que ambos dedicaran unos segundos a estudiarse, encontrándose el uno al otro exóticamente interesantes.

Los chiquillos del tour no tardaron en reclutar a Derek, dándole Izumi permiso para que jugueteara con Mirai y los demás. Al poco miró al escenario, en donde los músicos ultimaban los ajustes. Kôji, aburrido de tocar continuamente las mismas notas, recurrió al micro para responder a los gestos de Takuto, el cuál le hablaba por mímica ya que era imposible que le oyera con los audífonos de retorno puestos.

-¿Qué te vas a dónde? – preguntó, consiguiendo que Brett se girara pensando que estaba hablando con él al llegarle la voz por señal interna.

El futbolista insistió, gesticulando y señalando la fila de asientos ocupada por los privilegiados asistentes. Justo cuando Kôji al fin comprendió que Takuto quería ver ese concierto desde la perspectiva de un espectador más y no desde un lateral del escenario, el jefe de los técnicos dictaminó que ya habían acabado.

Takasaka estaba sobre las tarimas, hablando por el talkie con el coordinador. Vio que Chris miraba a algo o alguien, invadiéndole una incómoda sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin tiempo material para reconocer que sentía celos por el contacto visual producido entre el bajista y Nadeshiko, dio aviso a todo el mundo.

-Van a abrirse las puertas en diez minutos, ocupad sus puestos.

Los padres llamaron a sus respectivos críos, animándose Chyntia a la ocurrencia de cambiar de ubicación aquella noche; pese a lo apasionado de su entrega, el público japonés era conocido por su extraordinario sentido del orden. Mientras que en los restantes países del globo la zona de suelo de los estadios quedaban abarrotadas por un mar de personas, allá se disponían hileras de sillas que eran ocupadas según turno de llegada, quedando de la misma manera al término del concierto.

Takuto se decantó por los asientos situados justo a la mitad del escenario, lugar que Kôji ocupaba la mayor parte del espectáculo. Con Yugo a su izquierda y Derek a la derecha, estando flanqueados por los integrantes de la escuela de artes marciales, supo que ni las fans más devotas, aunque estuviesen armadas con cutters, le aguarían la velada.

-Mamá me dijo que vais a ir a verles – le dijo Yugo al oído para hacerse entender.

-Sí. Pensábamos quedarnos en algún hotel discreto, pero han insistido para que pasemos la noche en su casa.

Derek, divertido por la cantidad de extravagantes japoneses que le rodeaban, y en especial por el impertérrito rostro de Tatsuomi, el cuál estaba sentado a su lado, no veía el momento de que empezara el espectáculo, pese a que ya había visto más de una docena.

-Te dibujaré un mapa, es un poco complicado llegar... – añadió Yugo, apoyándose en su propia pierna para trazar encima de una tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Garabateó lo que supuestamente era la salida de la carretera comarcal, complementando las líneas con indicaciones verbales.

-Tienes que seguir el camino que sale de la ciudad, y tomar este desvío. Hay una carretera comarcal que rodea la costa, es la casa que hay pasado el santuario. Está prácticamente en medio de la nada.

-Junto al mar, pasado el santuario... – memorizó Takuto – Si tú has llegado, supongo que nosotros también podremos.

-¡Hey, que no soy tan malo al volante! – rió Yugo, disimulando que estaba un poco nervioso.

La gente no tardó en llenar las gradas y restantes asientos de suelo; los flashes de las cámaras y teléfonos móviles de última generación se dispararon cuando los teloneros cumplieron con su parte, acaparando la vocalista de la segunda banda prácticamente todas las miradas.

-Es la novia de Brett – le dijo Derek a Yugo.

-La conocí en la boda, pero nunca la había oído cantar... lo hace muy bien.

Conforme llegó el momento álgido, Takuto, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, recordó fugazmente la única vez en la que había aguardado una actuación de Kôji desde ese mismo lugar. Cerró los ojos, tratando de revivir ese momento ayudado por la similitud del presente. Los focos apagándose, la ovación de cincuenta mil personas al recortarse la silueta del ahora vocalista de Angelous entre las luces...

Y la voz de Kôji, hablando a la masa cuando en realidad sus palabras tenían un único destinatario.

_ Yo empecé a cantar con la intención de buscar a una persona, una persona que de mí nada sabía... tal vez os parezca una empresa tan absurda como la del soñador que levanta castillos en el aire, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día reconociera mi voz, al escucharme en la televisión o en los altavoces de la calle... Y al final la he encontrado _

El ensordecedor rugido de los fans le devolvió a la realidad, entremezclándose lo que ahora veía con ese recuerdo de su primer concierto.

Los chicos habían tomado posición ante sus instrumentos, y Kôji ya se había adueñado del micrófono, brillando tanto que parecía despedir luz propia.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en los suyos, al igual que aquella vez. Daba igual cuántos estuvieran aclamándole, tratando de mostrarle su adoración.

Kôji sólo le miraba a él.

_ Tú lo eres todo para mí, y ya no necesito nada más _

_ Te quiero _

Los acordes del primer tema de la noche resonaron, introduciendo la percusión, los acordes graves de guitarra y el ambiente místico del teclado a la letra.

_Por la gracia de tu amor me retuerzo de dolor,_

_amándote de 666 formas distintas, _

_esperando que sientas lo mismo que yo._

_Acabaría con mi vida afrontando la pérdida,_

_te seguiré amando de 777 maneras distintas _

_hasta que la muerte nos separe,_

_estoy aquí por ti._

_Vivo y muero por ti,_

_y mi Cielo está donde tú estés._

_Te amaré de 666 maneras, y mi Cielo está donde tú te encuentres,_

_Estoy aquí para ti._

Yugo sintió un escalofrío. Cuando Kôji estaba sobre las tablas era como la encarnación de un ángel caído, tan seductor que no podía tratarse de una criatura celestial, más bien de un demonio rendido ante su salvador.

Entre canción y canción observaba a los demás asistentes que, por algún u otro motivo, estaban ligados a su persona.

Takuto no se movía, contrastando la quietud con el fulgor de sus ojos, los cuáles parecían responder a cada uno de los versos que le eran recitados.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Tatsuomi sumido en el quehacer de su tío, en un rol que rompía radicalmente con lo que la familia representaba. Aunque no era la primera vez que acudía a verle, era motivo insuficiente para que la fascinación disminuyera.

Hotsuma atendía en proporciones similares, y Nadeshiko, maravillada, se decía a sí misma que aunque durante una época le odió por haber rehusado a cumplir la voluntad de su padre, dar de lado la espada era lo mejor que Kôji podía haber hecho.

La gente coreando los temas, la típica y recurrente iluminación de los mecheros en las gradas y el despliegue técnico convirtieron la noche en una fecha que los fans japoneses no olvidarían.

Por su parte, el más joven de los seguidores que Kôji allí tenía disfrutaba encontrando diferencias entre los conciertos. Lo que más le gustaba era cuando el cantante se armaba con otra guitarra eléctrica, llevando el peso de los acordes mientras Brett dejaba que sus manos volaran por el traste en los punteos.

-Yo quiero aprender a tocar así – dijo, sin apartar la mirada del escenario.

Yugo le escuchó, girándose un poco para hablarle.

-¿No te estaban enseñando?

Él asintió. Aunque pudiera parecer un anhelo bastante simple, estaba deseando hacerse mayor para poder llegar a todos los rincones del instrumento a los que ahora le era imposible acceder, dada la longitud de sus dedos.

El tiempo transcurriría veloz, y su deseo terminaría por hacerse realidad. De hecho, antes siquiera de poder darse cuenta, estaría celebrando haber completado su primera década de existencia.

_(1) Le letra es una adaptación del tema de HIM "For you"._

- 3 -

Los medios de comunicación nipones no dudaron a la hora de catalogar de éxito rotundo los conciertos ofrecidos por la banda en su cuarta gira mundial. A falta de una última cita con Angelous en la primera capital del país, tanto Kôji como Takuto aludieron a los buenos resultados cosechados para tomarse un día sabático lejos de los ajetreos del tour.

No era que no confiaran en los miembros del staff, pero para impedir que a alguien se le escapara en un descuido y se acabara filtrando a la prensa, mantuvieron el misterio en torno al enclave en el que pasarían su jornada de descanso.

Con la promesa de estar a primera hora de la tarde del 11 de julio de vuelta en Osaka, el líder de Angelous, tras haber hecho al volante un buen número de kilómetros en dirección norte, consultó con su segundo a bordo la ruta.

-¿Tomo la siguiente salida?

Takuto miró el mapa de carreteras que les habían dejado, teniendo el dibujo hecho por su hermano cerca.

-Sí, por aquí se accede a la comarcal.

Derek, desde los amplios asientos traseros del coche, miraba el paisaje haciendo talante de una paciencia inaudita para un chico de su edad. Izumi, sabiendo que pese a todo seguía siendo un día especial para él, le animó haciéndole saber que les quedaba poco.

-Enseguida habremos llegado. ¿Te has mareado?

-No, estoy bien.

Tras algunas curvas por fin divisaron la modesta silueta urbana de la ciudad, la cuál bordearon por la circunvalación. Entonces, como si hubiesen pasado página en un cuento ilustrado, la magnífica visión se alzó ante ellos.

-¡El mar! – exclamó.

Takuto no pudo seguir conteniéndose, prescindiendo del aire acondicionado con el que habían combatido el húmedo y agobiante calor. Al bajar las ventanillas la brisa salada invadió el cubículo, agitando levemente sus cabellos.

-Hace un día estupendo – afirmó.

Lejos de las grandes industrias y las masificaciones poblacionales, aquella región de Japón se caracterizaba por sus aguas puras y frías, en la que la costa se iba volviendo más salvaje a medida que la isla de Hokkaido quedaba cerca.

El sol brillaba en lo alto tras alcanzar su cenit, creando un sin fin de destellos en la superficie del océano. Kôji, con una camisa de tirantes anchos y gafas oscuras, desviaba la atención de vez en cuando para admirar la vista.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yugo?

-Debe haber un santuario por aquí cerca... – aseguró el delantero, tratando de distinguirlo en el horizonte.

Unos quince minutos después dieron con la localización. Cumpliendo el sueño de su esposa tras la insistencia de Takuto, Horiuchi había adquirido una pequeña vivienda situada en una zona desierta. No había carretera que llevara directamente hasta ella, por lo que dejaron el vehículo lo más lejos posible de la calzada y descendieron a pie la pendiente adoquinada que desembocaba en la arena.

Las olas rompían en un acantilado que cerraba por la izquierda la vasta extensión de la playa, sin que ningún sonido no natural contaminase la estampa.

Kôji portaba la maleta en la que habían guardado las cosas, avanzando tras Takuto y Derek. Contemplaron la casa una vez estuvieron a sus pies, construida a semejanza de un palafito para burlar los efectos de las mareas. Al salir para regar las plantas que adornaban la terraza, fue la integrante del longevo matrimonio quien advirtió sus presencias.

-Ya están aquí – anunció.

Horiuchi dejó el diario que estaba leyendo para descender junto a su mujer por la escalinata, esperando a que la visita del mayor de sus hijos adoptivos se hubiese consumado.

Perfectos estandartes de la educación nipona y sus estrictos parámetros de comportamiento, la pareja no acostumbraba a expresarse por medio de lo físico. Aunque la gente joven había empezado a cambiar las tornas, la gran mayoría de los japoneses jamás se abrazaban, se cogían de la mano o se besaban en público, ni siquiera entre padres e hijos, aunque esto no significase que no albergaran los sentimientos adyacentes.

Dado que a lo largo del trayecto hasta Hachinohe le habían hablado sobre eso y otras costumbres que debía respetar, Derek sonrió con la timidez que siempre mostraba al conocer a nuevas personas, sosteniendo la mirada rasgada y bondadosa de aquellos señores.

-Muchas gracias por su invitación – atinó a pronunciar Izumi, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella se inclinó un poco más hacia el niño, hablándole con un acento mucho más cerrado que el de sus tutores.

-Bienvenido a casa – dijo, sin que a Derek le fuese necesario que le tradujeran la expresión para comprenderla.

Mientras que los anfitriones mostraba su alegría acortando las distancias con ellos dos, Kôji se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano.

Detrás de la insistencia para que aquel viaje fuese realizado, se escondía su afán por hacer feliz a Takuto. Sabía que él individualmente nunca habría tenido el valor de propiciar el acercamiento, motivado por los cercos que desde la infancia había desplegado en torno a su perímetro personal.

Al ver el cabello blanco de los Horiuchi y sus profundas arrugas, propias de un envejecimiento acelerado por todas las dificultades que habían atravesado, constató que no se había equivocado al pronosticar que ése era el mejor momento para hacerlo; parecía obvio que en breve él ya no estaría en condiciones de afrontar el brutal desplazamiento hasta Europa, por lo que tenía que empezar a mentalizar a Izumi de que cada ocasión esporádica que pudieran pasar con ellos podía ser la última.

Por eso no le importaba convertirse en una especie de sombra mientras estuvieran allí, aunque sabía que para aquellas personas hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser solamente el_ amigo problemático de Takuto_.

Fue ella quien se percató de su gesto ausente, alentándole a subir hasta la casa para instalarles.

-Adelante, Kôji. Esa maleta debe pesar lo suyo.

Takuto bajó la mirada, clavándola en los peldaños mientras ascendían. Nunca se los había presentado en condición de compañero sentimental, dejando que funcionaran los engranajes de las suposiciones a partir de la información que iban soltando Serika y Yugo. Ni siquiera cuando les había invitado a la oficialización de su compromiso les habló directamente del asunto, como si le resultara imposible tratar con ellos lo que ya era más que evidente.

La vocecilla de Derek le sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que le estaba tocando el brazo para llamarle.

-Hay que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar¿verdad?

-Sí – respondió, dejando las sandalias bien colocadas junto a la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron en condiciones de acceder al interior les mostraron las sencillas dependencias. La planta cuadrada de la casa estaba dividida en apenas tres estancias: un salón que hacía a su vez de dormitorio y cocina, una habitación separada por unas puertas correderas, y un servicio. La luminosidad y la habitual escasez de mobiliario, propia del carácter práctico y armonioso de aquellas tierras, la convertían en un rincón acogedor.

-Os he preparado unos futones, podéis colocar la ropa en el armario, no sea que se vaya a arrugar – comentó ella descorriendo el panel que delimitaba el cuarto.

-No se moleste, ya lo hago yo – pidió Kôji ante la intención de la mujer de deshacer el equipaje.

Dado que no consiguió disuadirla, optó por ir sacando prendas y tendérselas para que fuese distribuyéndolas por los estantes. Ya habían acabado cuando Horiuchi le hizo una pregunta a la que, como cómplice, no había dotar de respuesta directa.

-¿Te sirvieron las fotografías?

-Sí. Muchas gracias – replicó él, en referencia al álbum que había confeccionado como regalo para Izumi, dado que hasta ese momento Serika había sido el enlace entre ambos.

Takuto cogió el ordenador portátil, encendiéndolo sobre la mesa baja que llenaba el salón y pidiéndole a la pareja que se sentara.

-Vengan, tengo algo que les va a gustar.

Derek fue el encargado de abrir la carpeta en la que habían descargado las fotos electrónicas que Katsumi les había enviado por email el día anterior.

-Es Madoka – dijo.

Aunque no comprendía casi nada de lo que los Horiuchi decían al ver las imágenes de su nieta, reconocía en el tono con el que se expresaban un afectuoso entusiasmo.

-Está preciosa.

-Serika nos dijo que nos traerán a la niña el mes que viene, estamos impacientes – añadió ella.

La señora le dedicó unas palabras al chiquillo, teniendo éste que mirar a Takuto para que se lo repitiera en su idioma.

-Te está preguntando si hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Derek asintió, anunciando ésta que entonces tenían motivo doble para una buena comida de celebración.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros. Iros a la playa, os avisaremos cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Kôji pareció no poner pegas, ya que había salido vestido de Osaka con unas coloristas bermudas, listas para ser sumergidas. Izumi dio nuevamente las gracias, logrando que el chico fuese hasta la habitación con una excusa.

-Mira a ver si encuentras el bañador en el fondo de la maleta...

Takuto y Kôji intercambiaron una mirada mientras él rebuscaba, dando con el regalo que habían guardado ajeno a su conocimiento. Teniendo en consideración su alto nivel adquisitivo, habían considerado que el mejor presente que le podían entregar no se compraba con dinero. Mejor dicho, requería el desembolso de una suma ínfima comparada con la implicación personal que el obsequio requería.

Derek desplegó una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo entre las manos un ejemplar moderno del juguete de origen asiático más antiguo de la humanidad.

-¡Una cometa!

Tenía la forma de una grulla, con una larga cola hecha en tela. Aunque los materiales en los que estaba confeccionada eran mucho más refinados que antaño, la manera en la que se echaba a volar no había variado con el paso de los milenios.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa a estrenarla?

-Claro, pero cámbiate. Y hay que ponerse protector solar, Kôji y tú tenéis la piel muy blanca.

-Me pido el primer turno – declaró el cantante, tomando el envase del producto para extendérselo a conciencia.

Tras haberse embadurnado en el factor más alto del mercado y armarse de toallas, se dispusieron a disfrutar del que era uno de los entornos preferidos de Izumi.

-Con lo que me gusta la playa y apenas vamos...

-No es que en Inglaterra apetezca demasiado, siempre hace un tiempo de perros – se justificó Kôji.

Derek seguía desenrollando hilo del carrete, intrigado por cómo se vería el ave artificial surcando los cielos.

-¿Sabéis volarla?

-Claro, como buenos japoneses – contestó Takuto.

-Pues yo no tengo ni idea... – aseguró Kôji, colocándose de nuevo las gafas ahumadas.

El futbolista tomó la cometa, trazando una estrategia.

-Qué raro debiste ser de niño... – suspiró – Como no sabes, creo que hay algo que sí que podrás hacer sin problema.

-¿El qué?

Miró a Derek, haciéndole entender a qué se refería.

-Necesitamos situarla lo más arriba posible.

El chico rió cuando Kôji se lo subió a los hombros, elevando Derek los brazos para conseguir que estuviese a más de dos metros de altura.

-Eso es, mantenla ahí...

Izumi echó a correr a toda velocidad, indicando que la soltara aprovechando una racha de viento. Soltó más cuerda con un par de movimientos certeros, hasta que la cometa estuvo meciéndose majestuosamente.

-No sabía que se te diera tan bien – comentó Kôji, todavía con Derek encima.

-Digamos que tengo algunos talentos ocultos.

-Ya lo sé... poco a poco estoy consiguiendo que los dejes salir.

Takuto, tan de buen humor que ni le apetecía dirigirle una mirada con la que arremeter al doble sentido de la frase, se dejó llevar.

Ante el mar había vivido algunos de sus mejores momentos, llenándole de energía al igual que la luz que les bañaba. Se pasó las horas entre la espuma de las olas y demás vuelos de la grulla, pero sobre todo encontrando en la radiante alegría de Derek un revulsivo con el que lanzarse a iluminar el último rincón oscuro que quedaba en su corazón.

_Él es un desconocido para algunos,_

_pero nadie es capaz de ignorarle,_

_parece no saciarse nunca_

_de lo que en otro ha encontrado. _

_Una fo__rtuna atesora,_

_aunque es difícil admitir_

_que todo tiene final y principio,_

_su rostro es como un mapa del mundo._

_Un mapa del mundo..._

_Y aunque todo le viene del ayer,_

_y los miedos del pasado le siguen llamando,_

_no quiere ver que tiene la clave delante._

_Desde su montaña de gloria y tragedia_

_la sangre le ha mostrado que la vida puede cambiar._

_Reconciliándose consigo mismo_

_ha hecho un pacto con la inocencia perdida._

_Su rostro es como un mapa del mundo._

_Un mapa del mundo..._

_Adaptación de "From yesterday", de 30 seconds to Mars_

- 4 -

Sentados en torno a sus respectivas tazas de té, Horiuchi, Takuto y Kôji mantenían una conversación fluida, mientras que Derek y la única mujer presente se dedicaban a asuntos ocultos tras las puertas de papel de arroz.

-¿Entonces ya has superado tu lesión?

-Sí. Ahora mismo estoy recuperando la condición física, espero pasar los reconocimientos médicos en la pretemporada – explicó.

-Me alegro. Siempre has sido trabajador, seguro que no te costará volver a habituarte.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el cantante miró la puesta de sol por la ventana próxima. El astro se había convertido en una bola de fuego, tiñendo el agua de un rojo intenso. Observó cómo a cada segundo variaban los colores del crepúsculo, invadiéndole la calma más sencilla que jamás había experimentado.

-¿Te va todo bien a ti, Kôji?

Él regresó a su posición inicial, devolviéndole la atención. Pocas veces había tratado con gente mayor sin que hubiesen gritos y reproches de por medio, valiéndose de su lado más cortés para corresponder.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Debe ser duro dedicarse a la música.

Al tener sus ojillos oscuros clavados en los suyos, recordó por unos instantes la frustración que le embargó cuando supo que la empresa creada por su difunto padre había estado a punto de dejarle en la bancarrota.

-Dicen que lo más complicado es que no te olviden. Pero para mí eso es secundario, no compongo ni canto para que los demás me recuerden.

Izumi iba a servirse un poco más de la infusión cuando le reclamaron desde el otro cuarto. Se disculpó, desapareciendo tras el panel corredero y dejándoles a solas en un clima de cierta tensión.

Nunca habían estado el uno ante el otro sin interferencias, preguntándose Kôji si aprovecharía la ocasión para echarle en cara todo el dolor que había causado desde que irrumpiera en sus vidas.

Sus palabras, sin embargo, tuvieron un matiz bien distinto. Haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por romper los preceptos culturales en los que se había formado, el jubilado se expresó sin prisas, enfatizando el alegato con gesto sincero.

-Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas, sé que son tardías.

-¿Por qué quiere disculparse?

Horiuchi se terminó la taza, dejándola en el lado vacío de la mesa para después contestar.

-Por haber creído durante demasiado tiempo que no eras buena persona, y que no merecías la entrega de Takuto.

Kôji le sostuvo la mirada, agradeciendo que fuera tan franco, puesto que así no tendría reparos en serlo también.

-Usted no es el único que así opinaba. Me da igual, lo que siento por él no ha variado ni variará aunque algunos no cambien de parecer.

-Nosotros sólo queríamos que ellos pudieran ser felices – replicó, en referencia a sus hijos -. Hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos para que lo consiguieran, aunque Takuto siempre fue el más difícil de los tres...

Esbozó una humilde sonrisa. Hubo una época en la que no comprendía la elección de Izumi, acatando ahora que daba igual el que hubiese decidido forjar su camino con un hombre en lugar de una mujer.

-A mi esposa y a mí nos emociona que se haya transformado en lo que es ahora, y si tanto ha cambiado ha sido por ti. Cuando le adoptamos era tan retraído...

-Soy yo el que tiene que mostrarse agradecido ante ustedes, por haberle dado la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

-Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado... y vosotros habéis cogido el testigo.

Kôji no dijo nada. Aún no se sentía preparado para aceptar que lo mismo que le había dicho a Takuto sobre "sus padres" le sería aplicado algún día a Derek. Hasta que ese momento llegara, prefería centrarse en esa sensación tan extraña de pertenencia a un grupo.

-Espero que no dudes en recurrir a nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites. Al igual que a Katsumi, te consideramos uno más de los nuestros.

Él disimuló una mueca, acordándose de Shibuya y sus antepasados. ¿Por qué el destino había querido que tuvieran que compartir hasta el mismo suegro?

-Ya estamos listos, sólo faltáis vosotros dos – irrumpió una voz femenina.

Se giraron, topándose con una escena inaudita. Desde que Takuto les dijera a principios de ese año que acudirían a verles, ella había dedicado cada noche a confeccionar unos elegantes trajes con los que celebrar las festividades locales.

Portando en mano las sandalias de suela de madera que no podía probarse dentro de la casa, Derek lució su yukata ajustado a la cintura, decorado con exquisitos bordados en hilo blanco sobre tejido negro.

-¡Vaya, si te queda como un guante! – exclamó Horiuchi, pidiéndole por un gesto hecho que rotara para verle desde todos los ángulos.

El chiquillo así hizo, contrastando su constitución caucásica con lo oriental de la vestimenta.

Kôji le miró, pero sus ojos se posaron irremediablemente con el otro afortunado que también llevaba puesto un kimono masculino artesanal.

-¿A qué esperas? El tuyo está dentro – dijo Takuto.

Estaba simplemente arrebatador enfundado en aquel traje. Su piel bronceada era el complemento perfecto para esas telas que delimitaban sus formas esbeltas. Los motivos grabados en hilo representaban figuras geométricas en el mismo tono que el cinto y los ribetes de las mangas, cubriéndole hasta por encima de los tobillos.

Era la primera vez que le veía vestido así, siendo el propio Takuto quien le sacó del atontamiento. Se incorporó, cerrando parcialmente el panel para desnudarse y hacer lo pedido.

A lo largo de sus días en el dôjo había llevado decenas de kimonos, algunos para ocasiones puntuales, otros para entrenar. Pero aquel era distinto, como si cada puntada que lo conformara contase una historia. Se miró al espejo, comprobando que el largo de las mangas era el estéticamente protocolario, viniéndole perfecto. Tomó las geta de madera que también le habían preparado, agradeciendo el detalle a la autora inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Iremos en mi furgoneta. Hay unos cinco kilómetros hasta el pueblo de al lado, es peligroso hacerlos a pie a oscuras – dijo Horiuchi.

Los cinco salieron al exterior, en donde el cielo despejado invitaba a contemplar las estrellas. Las sandalias tradicionales producían un particular ruido al chocar contra el suelo, haciendo que para Derek la experiencia resultase incluso más emocionante.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A una feria típica, ya verás que lo pasamos genial – respondió Takuto, acomodándose en la espaciosa parte de atrás del vehículo.

-¿Y si nos reconocen?

Ellos se encogieron de hombros, signo de que era un riesgo que tenían que correr.

-Pues seguimos a lo nuestro. Hoy hay que divertirse sin que lo demás importe – concluyo el capitán del Chelsea.

La carretera, algo estropeada por la tara de los camiones que conectaban las principales ciudades del distrito, tenía baches y gravilla, incrementándose la pesadez del trayecto por la poca afición a la velocidad que el conductor tenía. Kôji, armándose de paciencia, no cesaba de repetirse que él habría podido llevarles hasta allá en menos de siete minutos.

Por fin divisaron las luces de las afueras, continuando la marcha hasta la zona del puerto. Tras haber aparcado en un descampado cercano, se dispusieron a mezclarse entre la gente, con la esperanza de no levantar más revuelo del necesario.

Derek profirió una exclamación al ver tantos puestos y asistentes paseando entre los mismos, a cada cuál con un traje más llamativo. Un cuarteto interpretaba melodías con instrumentos folklóricos, y un grupito de niños correteaba portando lámparas de papel que luego se echaban al mar en ofrenda a los espíritus.

-Creo que es lo más japonés que he hecho, aparte de emborracharme con sake – afirmó Kôji, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía bastantes años que se había adaptado al estilo europeo.

-Qué hambre tengo… - señaló Takuto, el cuál había recuperado su voraz apetito con la actividad física.

Mientras que ambos reunían los yenes en efectivo que llevaban encima para invitar a la cena, Derek se acercó a grandes y sonoros pasos, mostrando con orgullo lo que acababan de regalarle.

-¿Me lo enciendes? – le pidió al vocalista, deduciendo que él tendría más maña con los mecheros.

Kôji cogió el farolillo y el encendedor colectivo que había en el puesto donde los Horiuchi lo habían comprado, prendiendo la mecha de la vela con cuidado para que no ardiera el resto. Derek lo sostuvo por la vara metálica que servía de enganche, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su resplandor.

-Preguntan que si te gusta – tradujo Izumi.

Él miró al matrimonio, despertando sus risas cuando les respondió en el habla local.

_-Arigato gozaimasu._

-Eres un pelota – le acusó Kôji medio en broma.

El niño no se lo tomó a mal, contagiado por el entusiasmo de aquellas gentes que no querían olvidar las raíces de su cultura pese a estar a la vanguardia tecnológica. Si uno obviaba los edificios que se adivinaban a lo lejos y algunos de los artefactos empleados en las cocinas, era como si hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo hasta otra dinastía.

Disfrutaron del anonimato ocasionado por la alta media de edad de los presentes, para los cuáles el mundo del espectáculo y el deporte tenían escaso interés. De no haber sido por un par de estudiantes de instituto que reconocieron al ídolo del rock, limitándose a cuchichear mientras les espiaban desde el puesto de ramen, habrían pasado completamente desapercibidos.

_-Kampai_ – brindaron los cuadro adultos, tras haber dado cuenta a lo que de barra en barra habían pedido.

Se entretuvieron probando suerte en los juegos ambulantes hasta que llegó el momento álgido del festival. La gente se había empezado a arremolinar en torno al dique cuando Derek vio el por qué, tirando de los kimonos de sus tutores para ir en una dirección concreta.

-¡Ya empiezan los fuegos!

Dejando que los jóvenes se les adelantasen, los Horiuchi elevaron la vista; en lo alto cascadas de pólvora eran vertidas, haciendo las delicias de los espectadores. Aunque había contemplado muchos desde diversos puntos del planeta, Takuto pensó para sus adentros que esos eran los más hermosos que había visto.

Sentía el cuerpo tibio de Derek junto al suyo, invadiéndole una satisfacción difícil de explicar por haberle hecho partícipe de aquel encuentro entre generaciones. Su amor por el niño era tal que al mirar de refilón a la pareja, ahora centrada en las caprichosas formas de los cohetes, se sintió miserable.

Kôji notó el brusco cambio de ánimo, pero no hizo nada por remediarlo.

Era por su bien. La única manera de que Izumi afrontara lo que por tanto tiempo había evitado, y conseguir que de una vez por todas se despojara de los fantasmas que todavía le atosigaban.

- 5 -

Faltaba poco para las tres de la mañana cuando regresaron al refugio en la playa, avanzando en medio de la oscuridad con el farolillo de Derek como única luz guía. Kôji se despidió antes de entrar en la habitación cargando al chico, el cuál estaba completamente rendido, aduciendo que tenía mayor fortaleza para transportarle.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – respondieron ellos.

Antes de que Takuto hiciera el ademán de seguirle, cerró la puerta corredera. Izumi supo entonces que si no daba ahora el paso, la cobardía le seguiría como si fuese una sombra.

Sus padres adoptivos estaban sacando los futones de un cajón para extenderlos, habiendo convertido el salón en su dormitorio. Se quedó ahí arrodillado, con la espalda erguida y las manos descansando sobre los muslos, cabizbajo, dejando suspensa la mirada en los paneles del suelo.

-Yo... – empezó a decir.

Los Horiuchi cesaron en lo que estaban haciendo para atenderle, quedando muy próximos a él en una postura similar. Lo comprensivo de su trato no flaqueó cuando Takuto venció el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Ustedes siempre han sido generosos conmigo y mis hermanos, incluso cuando mantenernos no hacía más que suponerles dificultades. Les he dado las gracias hasta la saciedad por lo que han hecho por ellos, pero nunca me mostré receptivo ante el afecto que me profesaron.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sin elevar el rostro.

-Desde que Derek está a nuestro cargo he meditado sobre lo que él significa para mí, y el poder del instinto que he desarrollado. Creo que ya estoy en condición de entenderles...

Aunque trató de evitarlo, una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla, desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas al caer sobre la superficie.

-Sé que han velado por mí y me han querido como a Serika y Yugo, pero no he sido capaz de corresponderles. Lo siento... he sido un egoísta.

Ella se mordió los labios para no echarse también a llorar. Atinó a elevar la mano hasta posarla sobre sus cabellos, calmándole como cuando era niño y le encontraba lanzando con rabia un balón de fútbol contra la pared, impotente por no saber cómo romper su coraza.

_ -¿Qué te ocurre, Takuto? _

_ - Nada _

_ - Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, no tienes por qué estar triste _

Horiuchi añadió las palabras que su esposa había resumido en una caricia.

-No has de pedirnos perdón. Sabíamos lo mucho que sufriste, cada decisión que tomaste fue a su modo una muestra de aprecio.

Él trató de recuperar la compostura, esforzándose por comprender a qué se refería.

-Te emancipaste a una edad demasiado temprana, renunciando a estar junto a los que más querías por darnos mayor holgura económica, nunca dejaste de preocuparte por lo que nos pasaba, y ahora estás aquí con nosotros pese a que medio mundo está pendiente de tus actos – susurró conciliador -. Así que libérate de esa pena, no hay motivos por los que mantenerla.

Takuto asintió, secándose la cara con la muñeca para no estropear su kimono. No sabía qué decir, puesto que nada lograría superar a esas sonrisas que le entregaban, derrochando la sabiduría que sólo se alcanzaba con la madurez.

Sonrió él también, haciendo una última reverencia antes de retirarse a descansar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Al entrar de puntillas en la estrecha dependencia que les habilitaron, vio que Derek dormía en su lecho sobre la tarima. Los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana perfilaron a Kôji, quien le esperaba tumbado con los brazos abiertos para que entre ellos pudiera terminar de expiarse.

Se tendió a su lado y le miró a los ojos un buen rato, como si fueran ese mar en planicie donde hallaba la paz.

Kôji le besó en los labios, estrechándole contra el torso para envolverle en su calor. No tardaron en ceder al agotamiento, inducidos por el sonido apagado de las olas; en sueños comprendieron que si la vida se equiparaba a la grandeza del océano, encarnados en una entre los millones de ondas que lo surcaban, seguirían cobrando fuerza, causando maremotos y revolucionando cuanto estaba a su alcance, antes de que llegase el momento de transformarse en espuma, acudiendo a morir a la tierra.

Aunque algunos se encontrasen más cerca de la orilla, el sol seguiría asomando cada mañana por el horizonte, haciéndoles saber que cada experiencia adquirida contaba en la dura travesía hacia el anochecer.


	27. Capítulo 27: Rocking all over the world

**Capítulo 27: Rocking all over the world (3ª parte)**

_No me gustan las ciudades,__ pero me encanta Nueva York._

_En otros lugares termino sintiéndome imbécil._

_Los Angeles es para gente que no sabe sino dormir._

_En cuanto a París y Londres, te las puedes quedar._

_Las demás ciudades me enloquecen y deprimen._

_No hay ciudad que consiga hacerme sonreír, salvo Nueva York._

_Me encanta Nueva York._

_I love New York, Madonna_

La _Gran Manzana_ apenas había cambiado desde la última vez en que había pisado las caóticas calles de Manhattan. Nueva York, epicentro cultural y económico de la costa este de los Estados Unidos, seguía siendo un gigante de luces agresivas y almas anónimas congregadas en torno a la persecución de sus sueños.

En ello pensaba Takuto mientras contemplaba las aceras atestadas que rodeaban el Madison Square Garden. Y es que, tras haber recorrido el país de un extremo a otro, la gira americana de Angelous llegaba a su punto álgido apenas a quince días de la conclusión del tour mundial.

El camerino que le habían asignado a Kôji era amplio, equipado con las comodidades necesarias para que los artistas que ofrecían espectáculos allí olvidaran en los momentos previos que se encontraban en los entresijos de un pabellón. El capitán del Chelsea podría haberse pasado un buen rato divagando con lo que se divisaba más allá de la ventana, pero las ansiosas manos de Derek tirando de las suyas se lo impidieron, reforzando sus intenciones al pedirle que cerrara los ojos.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó, caminando a ciegas.

Él le condujo hasta la sala multifuncional en la que Kôji, sentado en el set de peluquería con un producto de penetrante olor cubriendo sus cabellos, hacía de perfecto cómplice al darle la orden pertinente.

—Espera, todavía no los abras.

—No sé si podré aguantar tanta intriga —replicó Izumi.

Unos segundos después se sobresaltó, al recibirle a pleno pulmón el coro de voces que conformaban su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

—¡Sorpresa!

Cuando pudo mirar a su alrededor se topó con el resultado de una semana de llamadas a escondidas y maquinaciones ajenas a su conocimiento. Los brazos de su sobrino rodeándole con fuerza las caderas precedieron a Serika, la cual parecía escenificar la satisfacción general por el éxito de la estrategia.

—¡Felicidades, hermanito! —exclamó, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Pero si es mañana! —respondió Takuto, asimilando la inesperada visita —¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Katsumi se acercó portando a la niña, mirándole ésta con sus enormes y brillantes ojos.

—Pues aprovechando que la semana que viene nos vamos a Japón pedí un par de días más en la clínica. Así también mi padre ve a los enanos —añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

Takuto cogió a Madoka, siendo más que evidente que aquel era el mejor obsequio que podía haber recibido. Observador privilegiado del encuentro, Kôji seguía con las piernas y brazos cruzados esperando a que el tinte hiciera efecto.

—¿De verdad que no te lo esperabas? Era de lo más previsible…

—Qué va, para nada.

Izumi les miró a todos, deshaciéndose en muestras de cariño con las que manifestar su entusiasmo.

—Os echaba de menos, me encanta que estéis aquí —afirmó.

—¿Cómo está Titán? —quiso saber Derek, puesto que lo habían dejado a su cuidado.

—Oh, muy bien. Un compañero mío se encargará de él hasta que volváis, no te preocupes —le explicó Shibuya.

Madoka balbuceaba en brazos de su tío. Dado que esa habitación en la que entraban y salían técnicos del staff no era el lugar más adecuado para un bebé de tan poca edad, decidieron regresar al camerino.

—Vendremos a verte antes del concierto —proclamó Izumi.

—¿Os vais? —respondió Kôji a modo de queja, puesto que no podía moverse de allá y no le apetecía quedarse solo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer aún más notorio su desacuerdo, los demás abandonaron la habitación entre risas y comentarios. No le quedó otro remedio que recurrir a su imaginación para distraerse, puesto que aunque en todas las actuaciones su aspecto debía estar lo que se decía cuidado, esa noche en concreto nada podía quedar al azar.

Ni siquiera la repentina bronquitis de su estilista, obligado a cogerse unos días libres para reponerse, había supuesto un revés para que los planes de un nuevo cambio de look se llevaran a cabo. A falta del susodicho, habían mandado a contratar al equipo de profesionales más prestigioso de la otra costa del país, depositando en sus manos la responsabilidad de tratar a una de las personalidades más exigentes del panorama musical.

Llevaba un par de minutos con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, tratando de relajarse, cuando sintió que alguien se situaba a su lado. Dedujo que se trataba de la peluquera a juzgar por el sonido del agua, empezando a retirar la mezcla.

Una vez le hubieron aclarado y secado el cabello, le fue tendido un espejo con el que comprobar que el resultado era óptimo; puesto que tenía genes recesivos europeos, el pelo corto rubio no desentonaba con su físico general.

Y mientras que él se cercioraba de la posición estratégica de unos mechones más claros que el resto del conjunto, la joven le observaba con una admiración y respeto acrecentados con los años. Kôji no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba para ella estar ahí, ocupándose de la persona con la que había despegado su carrera, convertido ahora era una mega estrella.

Reparó en que su rostro había permanecido intacto desde la última vez en que le vio. La única variación consistía en una fina cicatriz en la mejilla, la cual era imperceptible bajo una capa de maquillaje.

—¿Puedes desfilarlo más a los lados? —preguntó el cantante, dando su veredicto sobre el corte.

—S-sí, claro.

Tomó las tijeras con un poco de nerviosismo. Al aceptar el trabajo había albergado una mínima esperanza, pero ahora que estaban frente a frente comprobó que Kôji ignoraba por completo quién era; seguramente la había olvidado, o nunca la tomó demasiado en cuenta.

Dejó a un lado tales pensamientos, dedicándose a los retoques cuando un tercero hizo ademán de acompañarles. La joven no pudo evitar alzar la mirada cuando escuchó la voz alegre que mucho tiempo atrás había constituido su universo entero.

—Oye Kôji, vamos ir a dejar a los niños con mi padre y luego iremos directamente a la grada. ¿Te parece si nos vemos luego en…?

Shibuya no pudo continuar la frase, quedándose mudo del asombro.

—¿Miyako?

—¿Katsumi?

Se miraron como si no hubiese nadie más en todo el edificio. El cantante ladeaba la cabeza con rapidez, fijándose intermitentemente en uno y otro. Cuando Shibuya estrujó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas reparó en que sólo cabía una explicación posible para el gesto.

Tras haber dado un par de giros con Miyako entre los brazos, Katsumi la soltó, contemplándola de arriba abajo. Pese a que la melena le rozaba la cintura y su vestimenta era mucho más sofisticada de lo que recordaba, la había reconocido a la primera.

—¡No me lo puedo creer¡Estás genial! —exclamó él, elogiando el buen aspecto de su ex–novia.

—Tú también —replicó risueña—. Vaya, menuda casualidad.

—Ya ves, el mundo es un pañuelo…

Kôji tosió intencionadamente para atraer la atención, logrando que ella retomara sus útiles y volviera al trabajo.

—¿Y qué haces por la ciudad?

—Nos llamaron anoche a última hora para ofrecernos el puesto. Era una oportunidad que no se podía dejar escapar, así que tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos hacia Nueva York.

Katsumi elevó las cejas, intuyendo por dónde iban los tiros.

—¿Ofreceros? No me digas que…

—Sí, deben estar por aquí cerca —respondió ella.

Apenas hubo dicho eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, siendo sustituida la calma por los cuchicheos que, sin tregua, eran emitidos por las restantes componentes del trío de estilistas más codiciado de Norteamérica.

—Madre mía, quién lo pillara —dijo una.

—Me temo que llegas un poco tarde… Anda, pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí —contestó su compañera.

Shibuya dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pasó los brazos sobre ellas como si hubiese regresado a sus días de _Casanova_, quedando en medio del espectacular dúo.

—Debe ser verdad eso de que las rosas más bellas siempre van en ramos —las piropeó.

Yuri rió, haciéndole un gesto a Miyako.

—¡Te lo dije! Sabía que le coincidiríamos con Shibuya.

—¡Y ha tenido el gran detalle de no olvidarse de nosotras, hasta se ha alegrado de vernos! —apuntó la otra con sarcasmo.

Kôji, el cuál parecía seguir a lo suyo, respondió sin poner demasiado interés en disimular que no estaba lo que se decía de buen humor.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres, Aya Kagijuji.

—Nuestro Kôji sigue siendo tan encantador como siempre, chicas —le disculpó Katsumi.

Yuri iba a responderle cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tomándole bruscamente de la mano derecha.

—¡No puede ser¿De veras que te has…? —exclamó, sosteniendo el dedo anular del médico con su correspondiente alianza.

Aya emitió un gritito y, sincera como era, no tardó en decir exactamente lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Os habéis echado a perder. ¡Los dos ligones por excelencia de todo Japón han sentado la cabeza!

—¿Quién es la "señora Shibuya"?

Miyako, la única que estaba al tanto de los pormenores de su vida sentimental, lo rebeló mientras terminaba de fijar el peinado.

—Serika, la hermana de Izumi.

—¿Aquella niña a la que le prestábamos las barras de labios? —preguntó Aya asombrada.

—¡Pero si la acabamos de ver con él en el pasillo¿No te diste cuenta? Eres un caso perdido —le reprendió.

Ella se quedó pensativa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es que está muy cambiada… aunque seguro que no la reconocí porque estaba demasiado pendiente de Takuto.

—Qué bueno está —corroboró Aya—, mucho más que antes. Él sí que ha ganado con los años.

Al oír el comentario el cantante gruñó como si fuera un perro rabioso delimitando su territorio.

—Ni se os ocurra acercárosle a menos de dos metros.

—Oh, vamos, Kôji, cariño —le increparon ellas a dúo—, no seas egoísta. ¿A qué viene tanta posesividad?

Katsumi rió, dispuesto a salir pitando si a éste le daba por cobrarse el que estuviese revelando un dato que, al fin y al cabo, no era lo que se decía privado.

—Es que hoy es su aniversario. ¿No veis el aura que flota a su alrededor?

—Tú sí que vas a girar alrededor de un planeta cuando te ponga en órbita de una patada —volvió a gruñir.

Aya consultó la hora. Su reputación estaba en juego en aquel concierto, con más de veinte cámaras dispuestas a inmortalizar en un DVD el resultado del trabajo conjunto del que ella era última responsable.

—Katsumi, si nos disculpas…

Él hizo un gesto, comprendiendo que debía dejarles.

—¿Nos vemos después? —preguntó Miyako.

—Claro. En cuanto los niños estén con mi padre nos iremos los tres al palco, podemos quedar para tomar algo cuando haya acabado el espectáculo—sugirió él.

—¿Le dijiste a Takuto que también le dejáis a Derek? —preguntó Kôji.

—No, se lo soltaré ahora. Me has echado encima un buen marrón… —suspiró.

Yuri, armada con un descomunal estuche de paletas de maquillaje, volvió a sorprenderse.

—¿Tenéis críos y todo?

—Sí —añadió el vocalista secamente.

—Es peor de lo que pensaba —ironizó ella sin mala intención.

En cuanto el que fuese manager de Angelous se hubo marchado, ellas se dispusieron a ponerse manos a la obra. Le rodearon, encargándose cada una de su parte correspondiente: la base, las sombras de los párpados, vestuario…

—Nunca pensé que fuera a hacer esto, pero hay que saber reconocer el mérito ajeno cuando es merecido —prosiguió Yuri, sin despegar la mirada de los trazos de su brocha—. Estuviste magnífico en la campaña de Versace, Kôji. Me quedé sin palabras.

—Colaboramos en el desfile de Valentino en Milán y nos dieron pases para la presentación de Donatella —añadió Aya—. Lo tuvimos que ver en la última fila, pero aún así disfrutamos de lo lindo.

Él, como era de esperar, no dijo nada. Miyako, algo intimidada por su silencio, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo apenas hubo cerrado la boca.

—Seguro que a Ayako le habría encantado estar presente.

Sus compañeras se pararon en seco, consiguiendo que enrojeciera. Dado que tenía que marcharse a testear micrófonos y guitarras, Kôji se incorporó, mirándose en los espejos de cuerpo entero dispuestos por la habitación.

En un ademán de homenajear el estilo con el que Aya le había hecho triunfar en los medios nipones, había aceptado su propuesta de hacerle un guiño a esa época llevando una larga casaca que le llegaba a los tobillos. Las tres le contemplaron, con la sensación de haber sido el encargo más sencillo de los últimos tiempos. Le hicieran lo que le hicieran, nada parecía arrebatar a Kôji el frío resplandor de su belleza, el mismo que habían advertido Aya y Yuri en Mónaco cuando estuvieron en presencia de su madre.

—Qué mayor me siento. Mi príncipe se ha convertido en todo un hombre —suspiró Yuri, agarrándole del brazo.

—Le vas a estropear la ropa —protestó la estilista, poniéndose de puntillas.

Aya sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, extrayendo los pendientes que había diseñado para su última colección de joyería. Le tomó suavemente los lóbulos de la orejas, insertando los pequeños brillantes confeccionados con cristal de Swarovski y plata.

—Son para ti —dijo, una vez se los hubo colocado—. Van a juego con tus ojos.

Kôji volvió a mirarse al espejo. El que no se hubiese pronunciado era prueba de que estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a soltarse, teniéndole bien agarrado como si fuera un trofeo. Miyako decidió echarle un cable, intentando que sus compañeras se despegaran y le dejaran tranquilo.

—Nosotras también tenemos que ir al backstage, para los retoques.

—¡Genial! Le escoltaremos hasta el escenario.

Antes de que pudiera espantarlas con algún comentario malsonante, Kôji tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y caminar por los pasillos del Madison con Aya y Yuri cada una en un flanco.

—¡Parecemos las groupies de una estrella del rock! —exclamaron pletóricas.

Y mientras avanzaban esquivando equipos y personal con Miyako detrás cargando accesorios, Kôji maldijo al ver que el miembro del grupo menos indicado para la situación acababa de aparecer por la otra esquina.

—Vaya, vaya… los hay que no pierden el tiempo —afirmó Dave, admirando el material femenino.

—Son todas tuyas —replicó Kôji, zafándose.

El batera recurrió a sus mejores armas, presentándose sin demasiados prolegómenos a las japonesas.

—¿Nos conocemos, preciosas?

—Digamos que somos viejas amigas del inútil de Kôji —comentó Yuri en plan seductor—. Tú eres Dave¿verdad?

—El mismo, señorita —respondió, besándola en la mano exagerando los modales.

Su cantante, el cuál esperaba junto a la puerta que conducía al escenario, carraspeó intencionadamente.

—Mira quién habla de perder el tiempo, el que tiene un ultimátum del que depende salvar su matrimonio…

Dave elevó una ceja, suponiendo que llevaba razón. Si su mujer le veía flirteando de nuevo con otra, se le acabaría la _segunda oportunidad_ concedida.

—Ha sido un placer, eh…

—Yuri. Yuri Kano.

—Yo soy Aya —dijo, entregándole una tarjeta—. Nos encargábamos de él cuando era solista en Japón, y mira cómo nos lo agradece…

Kôji, decidiendo acabar pronto con las presentaciones, sujetó a Miyako de los hombros, poniéndola delante del percusionista.

—Y ésta es la peluquera que salía con Shibuya. ¿Contento?

—Soy Miyako Yoshii, encantada —concluyó, tendiéndole la mano tras reponerse del susto.

De pronto Taka apareció, más ajetreado que de costumbre. El planning de la grabación del directo había sido especialmente estresante.

—Os necesitamos ya para la prueba de sonido. ¿Alguien ha visto a Liam?

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir que no tenían ni idea del paradero del teclista, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el causante de su participación en el evento.

—¡Taka! —gritaron, llenándole de besos.

Él se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, notoriamente intimidado, aunque feliz de poder verlas tras tantas llamadas y faxes.

—De repente tengo la sensación de haber regresado a aquellos días —aseguró Aya—. A ver si contáis con nosotras para próximas giras.

—Claro, podríamos estudiarlo. ¿Verdad, K…?

El manager se quedó con las ganas de terminar la frase, puesto que Kôji había aprovechado para trasladarse al escenario, en el que varios técnicos le colocaron la petaca de los audífonos bajo la casaca para que no se le viera.

No era que no le gustase rodearse de caras conocidas, pero estaba sumamente concentrado para lo que a continuación ocurriría. Era la noche más especial del año en su calendario particular, y no veía mejor manera de estrenarla que con un concierto memorable.

Poco a poco los demás integrantes de la banda se ubicaron en sus puestos; sus rostros también estaban serios, posponiendo las energías para darlo todo ante la audiencia y los objetivos.

Y mientras ellos ultimaban los ajustes, en los aparcamientos reservados del Madison Square Garden, Serika y Katsumi entregaban el cuidado de sus hijos al padre de éste, acogiendo Hideki la noticia con alegría, ya que no veía a su abuelo demasiado a menudo.

—Vosotros preocupaos únicamente de pasarlo bien —aseguró la madrastra de Shibuya, cogiendo a Madoka—. Pasad a buscarlos mañana a casa.

—Pórtate bien, cielo —se despidió Serika.

Y justo cuando Izumi iba a hacer lo mismo con sus sobrinos, se quedó de una pieza al ver que Derek se unía a la comitiva, llevando una mochila en los hombros.

—¡Hasta mañana!

—¿Cómo que hasta mañana¿A dónde vas?

Katsumi le guiñó un ojo al chico, procediendo a dar explicaciones.

—Déjale que pase una noche distinta. Hideki se moría de ganas por estar con él.

—¿Y no será demasiada molestia?

—¡Qué va, si les encantan los niños! Además, digamos que esto de improvisado no tiene nada…

—Además, te espera una velada especial. Van a llevarte a un lugar secreto —complementó Serika.

Izumi, resignado, comprendió que detrás de todo estaba la batuta de Kôji.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros asientos —propuso, una vez el matrimonio se hubo marchado con los tres chiquillos—, pero mañana mando yo.

—Claro, claro —corroboró Katsumi, aliviado por la facilidad con la que Takuto había aceptado los hechos.

En efecto, tal y como había dicho Megumi, por unas horas eran libres de disfrutar a sus anchas, sin exigencias infantiles que atender. Mostraron sus pases de acceso a todas las áreas, recalando en la sección VIP del famoso pabellón. Estaba situado a la derecha del escenario, siendo las vistas estupendas, ya que no se encontraban excesivamente lejos, pero podían contemplar la totalidad de la estructura y, por tanto, el juego tecnológico de luces.

Serika observó los dispositivos dispuestos por el recinto: había cámaras por todos lados, incluso una que colgaba del centro del techo, cerca de donde se ubicaba el marcador en los partidos de baloncesto. Siguiendo la forma del perímetro del escenario habían sido instalados unos raíles para cámaras móviles, y otro buen montón de fijas se encargarían de registrar cuanta variedad de planos fuera posible.

Lo que era evidente a ojos de cualquier fan y más a los suyos, habituados a los entresijos organizativos de las giras, era que no se había escatimado en recursos para la producción de "_The sacrament tour, live from NYC_".

—Espero que me saquen en pantalla —afirmó—.Siempre he querido salir en una grabación oficial.

—Creo que será bastante sencillo de conseguir —contestó Katsumi, dispuesto a disfrutar del que era su primer concierto en esa gira, ya que se había perdido el de inauguración.

Takuto les escuchaba, dedicando los minutos que ocupó la finalización de las pruebas técnicas y la apertura de puertas al público en hacer balance de los últimos trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Apenas un año antes acababa de estampar su firma en unos documentos que le unían legalmente al hombre con el que había compartido gran parte de su vida, sin saber que en el primer aniversario de dicha ceremonia se encontraría en su mejor momento personal.

Lo único que le impedía estar realizado al cien por cien era la inactividad deportiva, algo a lo que en breve pondría remedio cuando regresara a la competición.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era centrarse en el presente, y disfrutar de ese concierto que, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo conjunto homogéneo de actuaciones que había seguido por varios puntos del planeta, tenía unas consonancias especiales. De nuevo Kôji se empeñaba en llenar de simbolismos los puntos a priori claves de su carrera.

Los teloneros aligeraron la espera, y a medida que su _set list_ se acababa, las prisas se adueñaban de la trastienda del escenario. Los operarios de las cámaras coordinaban las instrucciones recibidas por parte del realizador, ensayando movimientos y enfoques, los de sonido colocaban por orden de aparición las guitarras a utilizar, y los protagonistas indiscutibles lanzaban el grito de guerra habitual antes de cada concierto, con el que esperaban que la buena suerte no les abandonara.

—¡A por todas, tigres! —gritó Brett, parafraseando a las aventuras del héroe de cómic más famoso de la ciudad local.

—Haz que caiga a tus pies, Kôji —rió Dave, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Afuera las luces se apagaron, y tanto Serika como su hermano mayor y Shibuya se unieron a los aplausos y vitoreo de la gente que les aclamaba, esperando que salieran pronto. De camino a la tarima, siendo el primero que junto al batería se lanzaba a la misma, Chris intercambió una mirada con Takasaka. Sus encuentros nocturnos, lejos de ir espaciándose hasta ser suprimidos, no habían hecho sino sucederse en una alarmante progesión. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, sino de demostrar el por qué las revistas especializadas le habían nombrado bajista del año tras el rey indiscutible, Flea de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, el cuál lideraba el ranking desde hacía una década.

El clamor de los fans estalló cuando Liam y Brett ocuparon sus puestos, haciéndose Kôji esperar hasta que los primeros acordes de la canción de apertura estuvieron dados, desatando la pasión colectiva y llenando el vacío con su presencia y el potencial de su voz.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado se dirigió al público, consiguiendo con sus palabras que la gente explotara en júbilo cuando se confirmó lo que los rumores apuntaban.

—Buenas noches, Nueva York —empezó él—. Siempre es un placer regresar al Garden, especialmente en esta gira donde nos hemos reinventado como grupo. Y puesto que siempre hemos sido bien recibidos aquí, hemos elegido esta ciudad para lanzar al mundo entero un mensaje austero, pero directo.

Dave hizo un redoble de tambor, golpeando los platillos para darle el toque discernido a lo irreverente del contraataque que Kôji, como portavoz de la banda, hacía a ciertas afirmaciones realizadas por un prestigioso crítico musical.

—Dicen que nuestro directo no le hace justicia a la fama que nos hemos labrado con los años. Ya que no estamos demasiado de acuerdo, invitamos a aquéllos que lo piensan a que en un par de meses adquieran la grabación en directo que ahora mismo se está registrando, para que así puedan comprobar que están equivocados.

Katsumi esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que iniciara su andadura como cantante, Kôji se había caracterizado por tener una falta de pudor total a la hora de decir ante la masa lo que pensaba y sentía, aún a riesgo de levantar otra avalancha de críticas.

—No se calla ni debajo del agua —afirmó Takuto.

—Pero si a ti te encanta que te haga dedicatorias, hermanito —le dijo Serika al oído para que le entendiese.

Apenas lo hubo dicho, Kôji pareció haberla escuchado también, puesto que procedió a hacer la introducción del siguiente tema, con el cual tenía la intención de cumplir los dos objetivos marcados; uno meramente comercial, y otro que fuese disparado como una flecha hacia un lugar concreto del palco, convirtiéndose por unos minutos en un alter ego terrenal de Cupido.

—A su vez, hemos decidido que nuestro nuevo single y su videoclip serán directamente extraídos de lo que a continuación se grabe. Es una canción muy especial para mí, porque habla del momento que cambió para siempre mi destino, una noche como ésta de hace ya muchos años.

Takuto tuvo que cubrirse parcialmente el rostro con la mano, rogando para que ninguna cámara se atreviera a enfocarle.

—Yo le mato —pensó en voz alta.

—Qué tonto eres… ¡pero si es súper romántico! —exclamó Serika.

Liam programó los teclados, esperando la señal para iniciar la melodía de arranque. Sin demorar más su mensaje, Kôji lanzó las palabras al aire, para que le llegaran y calaran lo más hondo posible, pasando por encima de todas esas personas que por una milésima de segundo envidiaron la suerte del receptor.

—Que el mundo entero se entere. Lo único que me importa es que sepas que lo eres todo para mí.

Las luces cambiaron de color y los acordes de guitarra se apoderaron de la atmósfera. En la grada Katsumi reía por el gesto entre cabreado y aludido de Takuto, estrechando Serika la mano del futbolista, sabiendo que en el fondo su hermano vibraba. Y la canción, su canción como todas las otras, sonó apaciguando los ecos de las gargantas que la recitaban, participando en la ceremonia casi mística que Kôji creaba cada vez que empuñaba un micrófono.

_Los recuerdos hieren como dagas,_

_desgarrando en dolor nuestro presente._

_Este amor suicida se llevó por delante la oscuridad,_

_dando sepultura al sufrimiento en lo más recóndito de tu corazón._

_Con el beso venenoso que me diste_

_estoy destruyendo mi soledad._

_Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste,_

_dejándome acabar con mi soledad a tu lado,_

_esa soledad que convirtió mi corazón en una tumba._

_He acabado con mi soledad. (1)_

Un interminable número de grupos musicales en las últimas décadas habían dejado constancia de su quehacer fuera del estudio, ahí donde se demostraba la verdadera calidad de un conjunto, y quizás el que ellos se unieran a la causa no era especialmente relevante, pero lo que convertiría la grabación en un pequeño artículo de culto era lo que incluso a través de las cintas magnéticas era advertible. Serika y Katsumi, la primera por haberle seguido desde los comienzos, el otro por haber asimilado la evolución como parte intrínseca de su amistad, coincidían al hacer una apreciación en concreto.

—Lo único que ha cambiado en Kôji a la hora de cantar es lo que le ha catapultado a otro nivel —dijo Shibuya, mirándole ahí abajo.

—Ahora parece disfrutar sobre el escenario. Antes lo hacía sin emoción, como si estuviera vacío —añadió ella.

Takuto no ofreció su punto de vista. Competitivo como era, no podía entender que alguien con una serie de capacidades no se entregara al máximo. En cierto modo, era como si aceptase ser la principal motivación que Kôji tenía para sacarle partido a su talento; cualquier razón era loable, lo que fuese con tal de no rendir por debajo de lo estipulado.

Ese era el verdadero sentido de la química que entre ambos había surgido. Sin haber perdido sus respectivas señas de identidad, habían aprendido a conjugarse, a dejarse influenciar por el otro. Kôji había aprendido de Takuto a entregarse y valorar el trabajo, mientras que Takuto, simplemente, había aprendido a amar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la melodía. La leyenda de los girasoles que había inspirado su nombre seguiría vigente en los dos, escenificando el uno para con el otro el papel del sol, dando calor, regando con luz, indicando qué camino seguir.

En la salud y la enfermedad. Hasta que la muerte les separase.

_(1) Adaptación del tema de HIM "Killing loneliness"_

- 3 -

Tras casi veinte minutos dejándose guiar a ciegas, Izumi empezaba a tener un serio déficit de paciencia. No sólo le había tocado ver cómo su hermana y Shibuya salían por ahí con Aya, Yuri y Miyako, sino que tuvo que esperar en el camerino hasta que Kôji terminó de arreglarse.

Valiéndose únicamente del oído había distinguido los entornos por los que pasaron: los pasillos semi desiertos del pabellón, el interior de un coche, las ruidosas calles urbanas… y ahora el barullo sofisticado de lo que esperaba fuese un restaurante.

—Más te vale que sea un lugar donde pongan comida. Me muero de hambre —rechistó.

Kôji, conduciéndole a través de las mesas del lujoso local, hizo que se sentara en la que había reservado con casi dos meses de antelación, nada más saber que la fecha les cogería allí.

Vestía por completo de negro tras haberse cambiado después del espectáculo, con una jersey de cuello alto y los brillantes que le habían regalado prendidos en las orejas. Por su parte, Izumi llevaba la ropa que acostumbraba a lucir en ocasiones formales; si bien para otra persona el ponerse pantalones de pinza hubiese resultado de lo más corriente, a él le suponía poco menos que un martirio.

Los labios del cantante se curvaron al reconocer la camisa burdeos. Ignoraba si Takuto lo había hecho a posta, o si era fruto de la casualidad. De cualquiera de las maneras, el detalle conseguía hacer ese rincón aún más cálido.

Ocupó su asiento y, al fin, le pidió que abriera los ojos, no tardando el delantero en ejecutar la orden.

Takuto primeramente confirmó lo que sospechaba, viendo que a la derecha se desplegaban más mesas como aquella, en la que personas de aspecto distinguido charlaban al son de un piano.

Pero no fue la decoración lo que provocó su asombro, sino lo que se encontró justo en el lado contrario. Estaban sentados ante una enorme cristalera por la que se contemplaba una vista privilegiada de Times Square.

—¿Y bien¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber Kôji.

—El paisaje es impresionante… —atinó a decir, consiguiendo dejar de prestarle atención al majestuoso Empire State Building.

Un camarero acudió a atenderles, interrumpiendo con delicadeza el conato de diálogo para tomarles nota.

—¿Quieres champagne?

—No, que me emborracho —afirmó Izumi leyendo la carta.

—Venga hombre, es sólo una noche…

—Claro, para ti siempre es sólo una noche.

Pese a su aparente negativa, Kôji se reafirmó en la decisión.

—Una botella de _Moët & Chandon_, por favor. Tráigame el número seis.

—A mí el diez. Gracias —añadió Takuto, mordiéndose la lengua para no ponerse a discutir delante del empleado.

Cuanto éste estuvo lejos, contraatacó.

—No sé para qué me preguntas, si al final pides lo que te da la gana.

—No te dejaré beber más de la cuenta, que no sabes controlarte con el alcohol.

Takuto suspiró. En cuanto les llenaron las estrechas copas y hubieron brindado, dio su brazo a torcer. El sabor de aquel brebaje, en un principio desagradable, acababa por enganchar.

—Todavía me acuerdo de la resaca que tuve por esto —dijo, mirando las burbujas a trasluz.

Kôji le contempló absorto. La velada pintaba perfecta si nada la estropeaba: habitación en el mismo hotel donde estaban cenando a la altura de los rascacielos, y sin miembros de la banda, familia ni demás entrometidos merodeando.

—Sé que habíamos quedado en no regalarnos nada, pero no pude evitarlo —confesó, sacando un estuche de la chaqueta y tendiéndoselo.

Takuto no se lo reprochó, abriendo la caja lentamente y sosteniendo en la palma de la mano su contenido.

—En cuanto la vi pensé que tenía que ser tuya —prosiguió Kôji, tomando la pulsera de orfebrería para cerrarla alrededor de su muñeca.

Él se dejó hacer, mirando fijamente los leves destellos emitidos por los eslabones. Era una pieza discreta, entre elegante y desenfadada, que conseguía romper en cierto sentido la monotonía con la que Izumi planteaba su aspecto físico.

Kôji sonrió, aparcando momentáneamente la idea de tenerle bajo su cuerpo con esa esclava como única prenda.

—Me siento raro —comentó, no habituado a ponerse otra joya que no fuese el anillo.

—Que conste que no estás coaccionado a llevarla —apuntó el cantante.

—Idiota, claro que lo haré. Siempre menosprecias tus regalos, como si no me fueran a gustar.

Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor. La gente cenaba centrada en sus círculos, o atendía a la interpretación musical. Dado que nadie parecía tener el menor interés en ellos se arrimó todo lo presto que pudo, rozando sus labios en un beso brevísimo.

—Gracias —concluyó, disimulando el sonrojo dando otro trago de champagne.

Asimilando el acto como una victoria, Kôji aceptó más que encantado el plato que finalmente dejaron ante él. Tras un día de prisas, tensiones y metas alcanzadas, estaba lo que se decía desfallecido.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó, señalando con el tenedor la guarnición que Takuto no había tocado.

—No, cógelo —le instó, dejándole recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

Y mientras esperaba a que terminase, como era costumbre dado la rapidez con la que engullía, siguió divagando sin dejar de mirar la pulsera.

—Ahora me sabe mal no haberte comprado nada…

—Si te consuela —reanudó Kôji la conversación, limpiándose con la punta de la servilleta —también es tu único regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno, eso y haber convencido a Shibuya para que pidiera unos días más de vacaciones.

—¿Tanto te ha costado?

Kôji asintió con la cabeza, pinchando lo poco que le quedaba con el cubierto.

—A veces no le entiendo. Es como si le tuviese pánico a su jefe. Si yo estuviera en su lugar ya le habría mandado a paseo y me habría montado una clínica privada.

—No es sólo eso… —intentó defenderle Izumi.

—Por pasta que no sea.

—Hay que contar también con algo llamado "ideales"… algunos los tenemos —ironizó.

Kôji hizo el universal gesto de pedir la cuenta. Ya degustaría _el postre_ más tarde.

—Puede que lo que dices sea cierto, pero le conozco desde antes que tú. Él nunca se deja intimidar por nadie, algo debe estar cociéndose en su sesera.

—Le sacaré el tema mañana. Yo también he estado dándole vueltas.

Asintió, notándosele a la legua que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era hablar de las vicisitudes laborales de Katsumi. Cambiando radicalmente de tercio, pasó a hacerle una de sus sugerentes propuestas.

—Si tanta pena te da no haberme comprado nada, se me ocurre una idea.

—No suelo salir bien parado de tus ocurrencias —aseguró Takuto, terminándose la bebida.

Kôji miró al fondo de la sala, en donde las mesas desocupadas habían sido retiradas para transformar parte del comedor en una pista. Numerosas parejas se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la banda de jazz que, liderada por la grave y sensual voz de una cantante, interpretaba a los clásicos.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

Izumi se vio en una encrucijada. No podía negarse si quería dormir con la conciencia tranquila, pero por otro lado era un plan que no le entusiasmaba.

—Me da corte.

La única ocasión en la que había accedido sin reparos había sido en la boda de su hermana, ayudado por el cóctel que se empeñaron en servirle. Sabiendo que lo que le intimidaba era la congregación humana presente, Kôji expuso su punto de vista.

—Estos de por aquí son todos unos esnobs, estarán demasiado ocupados en aparentar que son la _crème_ de la _crème_ de la sociedad neoyorkina. Además, si nos miran con mala cara será porque les corroe la envidia, tengo el mejor acompañante de la ciudad.

Takuto le sostuvo la mirada, dejando un intencionado lapsus de tiempo entre la proposición y la respuesta. Finalmente se levantó, dirigiéndose él primero a la pista de baile, no tardando en quedar frente a frente con Kôji a escasos centímetros.

—Pero sólo un poco —afirmó.

Kôji, fascinado por la contundencia con la que había cedido, deslizó la mano artificial por su cintura, entrelazando los dedos sobrantes de ambos en imitación de la postura de los demás. Por mucho que los huéspedes de aquel hotel rindieran culto a la extravagancia, estando habituados a presenciar sucesos de lo más variopintos, ver a dos hombres jóvenes tan atractivos unidos de aquella manera no era lo que se decía corriente.

—Con lo bien que te mueves y lo que me cuesta que te sueltes en actos del estilo…

—Te repito que me da corte.

Kôji se pegó más a él, uniendo sus pelvis con la excusa del tema lento que la orquesta pasó a interpretar.

—Eso será por las connotaciones del baile… —le susurró al oído— En todas las culturas la danza es la representación edulcorada del erotismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bailar es uno de los métodos más eficaces de cortejo. Digamos que es como montárselo con ropa.

—Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir semejante idea —respondió el futbolista, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Él arremetió, bajando un poco más la mano hasta dejarla sobre el inicio de zonas comprometidas.

—Claro, seguro que soy el único que lo piensa —volvió a susurrarle, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Takuto clavó con fuerza los dedos en su espalda. Odiaba que Kôji jugara a excitarle en lugares públicos, porque aunque trataba de resistirse a las reacciones de su cuerpo, difícilmente lo conseguía.

—Aquí no.

—¿Y qué tal en la suite que he reservado? —siguió él.

Giró un poco el cuello para mirarle a los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a ser el único en sufrir la tortura.

—Sigamos "haciéndolo con ropa".

—Eres un calienta braguetas —aseguró el músico disfrutando de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, prácticamente igual a la que, años atrás, le había dedicado en la piscina de un hotel de Tokio.

Los roces y acercamientos desembocaron en los primeros besos. Continuaron danzando entre la gente un par de canciones más, sintiendo que el corazón empezaba a ajetrearse con cada batir húmedo de sus lenguas. El sonido del conjunto actuaba como potente afrodisíaco acrecentando la percepción de los sentidos, centrándolos en detectar que la respiración del otro se ajetreaba, o que la piel iba ganando temperatura.

—Si no nos vamos ahora, soy capaz de tirarte sobre la tapa del piano y arrancarte la ropa.

Takuto se mordió los labios. Sabía que Kôji lo decía en serio, a juzgar por la erección ajena que podía sentir incrustada sobre su muslo.

—Salgamos de aquí —afirmó con rotundidad, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando a contracorriente, salvando obstáculos engalanados con tacones de aguja y smokings.

No había nadie en el ascensor que tomaron para descender las 5 plantas que les separaban de la habitación. Durante el corto trayecto no dejaron de devorarse, tentando a la suerte avanzando a ciegas hasta la puerta. Kôji buscó a tientas en la chaqueta la tarjeta llave, abriendo la puerta y entrando al habitáculo todavía en penumbra.

Takuto se dejaba arrastrar por ese impulso salvaje, tal vez debido a la necesidad de querer hacer alguna locura que, inconscientemente, mitigase la densa sensación de agobio que le invadía por estar a punto de cruzar la barrera de los treinta. Era su década decisiva, la de mayores cambios y retos personales que había afrontado, y lo que más le urgía era adentrarse en ella con una explosión de ira, pasión y entrega en forma de sexo.

Atinaron a pulsar uno de los interruptores de la luz al llegar al dormitorio, desvistiéndose con ansiedad y dejando un reguero de prendas a su paso. Kôji le empotró de pie contra una esquina, arrodillándose para rendirle tributo a su figura. Llenó de más besos y caricias piernas, abdomen y parte del torso, hasta centrarse en su exaltado deseo.

Takuto apoyó la cabeza en la pared, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos rubios. Desde esa posición podía contemplarle mientras él le lamía, haciéndole perder el control. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de retardar el orgasmo lo máximo posible, y rememoró fugazmente los acontecimientos que habían marcado la jornada, los cuáles parecían estar cortados por un común denominador: la presencia de Derek, la de su hermana, Katsumi y los niños, la declaración en pleno concierto, aquella pulsera resbalando sobre su muñeca… y la pleitesía física, la redención al placer más oscuro y visceral.

En todos y cada uno de esos factores estaba la palabra de Kôji, diciéndole lo mismo.

"_Te quiero"._

Notó que le ardían las mejillas, y que los procesos fisiológicos de su cuerpo pronto se desencadenarían. Volvió a mirarle, encontrándose con sus ojos fijos en los suyos, dispuestos a grabar en su memoria cada cambio en la expresión cuando alcanzara el clímax.

Dio un golpe de cadera para derramarse en sus labios, recogiéndolo él sin dejar que nada se escapase. En lugar de darle tregua, Kôji le condujo hasta la cama con la misma vehemencia con la que le había encajado antes. Le dejó arrodillado sobre el lecho, evidenciando que quería penetrarle en esa posición. Pero antes incluso de que se pudiera preparar para recibirle, le tomó de la barbilla, buscando un beso profundo.

Izumi primeramente se sorprendió al notar que los fluidos que acababa de expulsar volvían a estar en su interior. Kôji le había devuelto el semen, bastándole otra mirada para entender qué era lo que quería que hiciese con lo que llenaba parcialmente su boca.

Imitó sus actos, procediendo a verter el líquido sobre el miembro del vocalista. Cuando lo hubo lubricado se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndose para que él de una estocada se introdujera.

Kôji le agarró de los brazos, tirando hacia él para elevarle y que la fricción fuese aún más intensa. Jadeos y gemidos se intercalaron, en especial cuando empleó el brazo izquierdo en sostener su peso cruzándoselo por el pecho, dedicando la otra extremidad a aprisionar erección resucitada de Takuto, en un afán de exprimir la pronta recuperación acusada.

Le hizo mojarle los dedos en saliva, masturbándole a una velocidad similar a la cadencia de sus embistes, besándole el cuello y las orejas, sus zonas erógenas más sensibles.

—Haré que roces el Cielo otra vez… —dijo entre dientes.

Takuto se dejó hacer, entregado a esa oleada irremediable de sensaciones que le doblegaba a su voluntad. Sus ojos apuntaron al frente, viendo la imagen de ambos devuelta por un espejo. Kôji le miraba a través de la superficie acristalada, cerciorándose de su frente perlada en sudor, y el endurecimiento de su expresión en el instante mismo en que le sintió culminar dentro de él.

Aprovechó los últimos instantes erecto para seguir estimulándole, imprimiendo más vigor al juego de muñeca.

—¿Así? —le preguntó, pues empezaba a estar insensible.

—M-más… más profundo —replicó Takuto tembloroso.

Llevando al límite sus habilidades, Kôji no paró hasta que por sus dedos resbaló el esperma en una cantidad no tan generosa como en la primera eyaculación.

Se retiró, cayendo ambos sobre el lecho inmersos en una sensación de plenitud tal que eclipsaba al cansancio, al menos de momento.

Sus cabezas quedaron tendidas la una junto a la otra, mirándose con los ojos vidriados. Kôji sonrió; no le hacía falta comprobar en el reloj qué hora era para proclamar la evidencia de aquel día recién estrenado.

­—Hace un buen rato que pasan de las doce. Vuelves a ser mayor que yo ­—dijo, retirándole el flequillo de la frente.

—No me lo recuerdes —pidió Izumi, enterrando el rostro sobre su pecho.

—De qué te quejas, si estás mejor que nunca —le animó él, consciente del motivo real de su aparente preocupación.

Takuto esbozó otra sonrisa. Aunque el tiempo siguiese transcurriendo sin pausa, el calor reconfortante de su abrazo permanecía intacto, llevándole a cuestionarse si la inmortalidad podía equipararse a esa sensación de protección.

—No me quejo. Uno se queja cuando está disconforme con algo, y yo no tengo nada que lamentar. Bueno, sí, una cosa…

Tras haber dicho eso, suspiró.

—Qué ganas tengo de volver a la competición…

—Ya queda menos. En cuanto pases el reconocimiento en Londres te pondrán de titular.

—No sería muy justo, pero lo estoy deseando. Como si me toca ser suplente, no dejaré de luchar hasta volver a mi puesto.

Kôji le estrechó con fuerza, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Lo sé. Hablando de esfuerzos… ve tú a la ducha si quieres. De aquí no me mueven hasta que amanezca ni con un remolcador —juró.

Aunque pasar la madrugada embadurnado en los restos del desenfreno no entraba en sus planes, Takuto, también rendido, decidió hacer una excepción.

—Supongo que cambiarán las sábanas para los siguientes huéspedes.

—Faltaría más. Esto no es un hostal cutre de Nuevo México.

Kôji tiró de la manta para que ésta les cubriese a ambos, posicionando su hombro para que pudiera usarle de almohada.

—Será mejor que tratemos de dormir. Supongo que nos espera un día de enanos.

—Claro —bostezó Izumi ilusionado, producto de la modorra—. Tengo pensado a donde llevarles.

—Más bichos no, por favor…

—Hoy soy el rey. Que se haga mi voluntad —bromeó antes de caer dormido.

Kôji se quedó mirando su rostro unos minutos antes de seguirle, el cuál a sus ojos seguía siendo perfecto, irradiando un halo de luz. No le soltó en las restantes horas que permanecieron inmersos en la otra orilla, desempeñando la tarea divina que sólo a él correspondía cumplir en la tierra: velar por su ángel caído.

- 4 -

Pese a que el 15 de agosto era un día laboral como otro cualquiera en Coney Island, Nueva York seguía siendo una de las ciudades preferidas por los turistas de todo el mundo. Lejos de encontrar tranquilidad en los alrededores de la zona en la que habían quedado, por todos lados llegaban transeúntes de las más diversas procedencias y edades, dispuestos a pasar un buen día en el distrito recreativo de la urbe.

Takuto y Kôji habían llegado diez minutos antes a la cita, disfrutando de la brisa atlántica desde los embarcaderos de madera. Apoyado en una de las tantas barandillas parcialmente oxidadas, el cantante pensaba que debían ser de las pocas celebridades que se atrevían a pasear libremente por ahí sin guardaespaldas. Dado que el fútbol no era un deporte lo que se decía popular en los Estados Unidos, y que Serika y Katsumi estaban al margen de la fama, supuso que le tocaría a él representar el doble papel de estrella y barrera de seguridad en caso de ser necesario.

—Espero que los paparazzi no nos agüen la fiesta —comentó, sin tener demasiadas ganas de poner en práctica sus conocimientos marciales.

—Ya verás que no, quién va a sospechar que estamos aquí —respondió Takuto.

Él se apoyó en las barras de espaldas a la playa neoyorkina, fijándose en la imponente silueta de la noria del parque de atracciones. Aunque la localización elegida para el encuentro alentaba a deducir que hacia allí se dirigirían, sus intenciones se focalizaban más bien a otro tipo de entretenimiento.

—Por ahí vienen —dijo para llamar la atención de Kôji, quien estaba contemplando el horizonte azulado del atlántico a través de sus gafas de sol.

Se giró, divisando a Serika empujando el carrito donde llevaban a la niña. Katsumi iba a su lado, tratando de controlar a los dos chiquillos que, tras haberse controlado estoicamente siguiendo sus órdenes, echaron a correr en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Felicidades, Takuto! —exclamó Hideki deshaciendo los metros con sus cortas piernas, extendiendo los brazos para que le cogiera.

—Gracias —contestó él, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Derek, el cual había llegado hasta ellos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, atendió a la pregunta de Kôji antes de ejecutar su parte del plan que ambos habían diseñado.

—¿Qué tal te portaste con el señor Shibuya?

—Bien —expuso con una sonrisa—. Nos dejaron ver la tele hasta las once.

—¿No conocéis ese refrán que dice "_los padres crían y los abuelos malcrían_"? —se justificó Katsumi, al tanto de la noche de libertinaje que los críos habían disfrutado.

Izumi se quedó esperando a que el suyo se decidiera a hacer lo que sus vivaces ojos tramaban. Derek miró a Kôji una última vez buscando su aprobación, tendiéndole el paquete que llevaba guardado en la mochila.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Takuto.

Él, expectante por saber qué se escondía en el interior de la caja, empezó a quitar con cuidado el papel de vivos colores.

—¡Rómpelo sin remordimientos, hermanito! —exclamó Serika.

—Me pregunto qué será.

—Pues no lo sé… —respondió Kôji, haciéndose el sueco.

A Derek el corazón le latía fuerte, pues deseaba ver su reacción ante lo que le habían preparado. Al fin la caja fue abierta, y el capitán del Chelsea no salió de su asombro al sostener el nuevo modelo de la camiseta de su equipo, con su nombre y número serigrafiados como si la hubiesen extraído directamente de los vestuarios locales de Stamford Bridge.

—¿A que esta temporada es preciosa? —puntualizó Serika.

—Derek vio la presentación del equipaje en la tele el otro día. Me lo comentó y de ahí surgió la idea. Bastaron un par de llamadas y correos electrónicos para que nos la hicieran llegar —explicó Kôji.

—Mejor no mencionamos quién hizo los trámites —apuntó Shibuya.

Él se quedó callado, sin poder dejar de mirar el siete. Al repasar esa textura que tan bien conocía sintió que efectivamente pronto volvería a estar vivo del todo, dejando su sello en cuantas victorias estuvieran a su alcance en las ligas y campeonatos que el club disputaría.

Sólo otro hecho le emocionaba más que la idea de regresar al fútbol. Y ese hecho era el estar ahí todos juntos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Derek, temiendo que no fuese así.

Takuto hizo un esfuerzo por disimular que tenía la lágrima floja. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura y le abrazó, disipando sus dudas.

—Gustarme es poco. Me la pondré en mi partido de vuelta.

Después procedió a mostrar su agradecimiento a los demás. Cuando le llegó el turno a Kôji, cómplice irrefutable de la operación, le cogió de la mano para empezar a caminar en un itinerario en concreto, con Hideki sujeto por la otra.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber el niño.

Los siete emprendieron el paso siguiendo al guía, siendo Izumi el único que conocía el destino concreto de la excursión.

—A un sitio divertido —reveló a su sobrino, guiñándole un ojo a Derek.

—¿Vamos al acuario de Nueva York? —replicó éste entusiasmado.

El cantante vio a lo lejos el cartel del susodicho museo natural, deduciendo que no le quedaba otra opción que pasar unas cuantas horas de criatura marina en criatura marina.

—Pues sí. Es mi cumpleaños, hoy vamos a donde yo diga.

—Vale —contestó, sin poner ninguna traba al plan.

Se pusieron a hacer cola entre un enjambre de visitantes para adquirir las entradas. Mientras aguardaban a su turno, Serika tomó al bebé del carro, pasándoselo a su hermano para que pudiera cogerla.

—Mira Kôji, le gusta la pulsera —rió, comprobando que Madoka jugueteaba con la esclava, seguramente atraída por su brillo.

—Ya le regalaré otra cuando sea mayor.

—No sé yo si te dejaría acercarte a mi hija adolescente… —pensó Katsumi en voz alta.

—Habló la persona más adecuada, el que queda con su mujer y su ex al mismo tiempo —arremetió.

Ignorando las habituales conversaciones de sus respectivos, Takuto y Serika consiguieron hacerse con los pases para la exposición general y las especiales.

—No os separéis de nosotros¿de acuerdo? –dijo cuando hubieron accedido al interior del recinto.

—Sí —respondieron de inmediato Derek y Hideki.

Consultaron los planos, estipulando que la mejor sesión para ver el espectáculo era justo al mediodía. Recorrieron las salas dedicadas a diferentes ecosistemas haciendo tiempo, repleta de gigantescas peceras con ejemplares de extrañas formas y tonalidades.

Cada tres pasos tenían que detenerse, pues los chiquillos se quedaban hipnotizados observando los erizos de mar, los hipocampos y las especies tropicales.

—Mira, se parece a ti —le dijo el cantante a Shibuya, señalando un pez globo inflado.

Serika rió, encontrándolo gracioso aunque no veía de dónde había sacado la similitud.

—Ha sido una buena idea venir —le aseguró a su hermano—. Por fin Hideki están en edad asimilar información y unir conceptos.

—Yo ya me conozco los acuarios de medio hemisferio —contestó—, pero Derek no se cansa. Debe saberse el nombre de cada raza.

—¿Y te parece raro? Tú recitabas de memoria a los jugadores de la selección alemana cuando tenías su edad.

Ella decidió pedirle a Takuto se que encargara de la niña para echarle un cable a Kôji, el cuál debido a su estatura era usado por los chiquillos a turnos para ser aupados, pudiendo así ver las peceras más inaccesibles.

Izumi supo que posiblemente esa sería la única oportunidad que tendrían en todo el día para conversar sin interferencias. Ambos siguieron caminando a unos metros del resto del grupo, arrastrando el carrito de Madoka.

Le miró, sintiendo que todos esos años de amistad habían creado una relación de confianza lo suficientemente estable como para expresar lo que pensaba.

—Se lo están pasando en grande —empezó, sacando un tema de partida.

—Sí.

Izumi tomó aire, tratando el delicado asunto con prudencia, pero sin dar rodeos.

—Anoche Kôji y yo estuvimos hablando.

—¿Os dio tiempo? —volvió a bromear.

—Me dijo que habías tenido problemas para pedir más vacaciones.

Él no dijo nada, regresando su expresión a la neutralidad.

—Es complicado cuadrar los turnos. Digamos que a mi superior no le hizo demasiada gracia.

Izumi asintió, alternando la atención en sus dos sobrinos.

—Recuerdo que una vez me contaste que lo que menos te gustaba de la profesión de tu padre cuando eras niño, era que apenas podías verle.

—A día de hoy hacerse un hueco en su agenda sigue siendo una proeza —afirmó.

La risa de Hideki se escuchó desde la sala contigua, dándole pie a enfatizar su mensaje.

—No quiero que me malinterpretes: admiro que te graduaras y cumplieras tu propósito de ejercer la medicina, y aún valoro más que dediques tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a cuidar de todos esos niños en la clínica, pero… ¿qué hay de los tuyos?

Katsumi se detuvo para prestarle toda su atención. Lo observado por Izumi era tan cierto que las palabras al primer contacto escocían.

—A medida que tu carrera avance tendrás que dedicarle más horas, y ellos no van a detener su reloj por ti. No quiero que un futuro tengas que lamentar haberte perdido esta etapa de sus vidas.

—No es tan fácil, Taku. Es una deuda que he de…

—Lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana fue terrible, pero por mucho que te empeñes en tratar de buscar una cura, no va a regresar.

Ante el silencio del médico, Izumi le puso una mano cariñosa en el hombro a la par que continuaba.

—Tus hijos te necesitan, y mi hermana también. No es una deshonra para nadie que dejes de llevar un ritmo de vida inhumano, por noble que sea la causa.

Madoka empezó a gimotear, apresurándose Katsumi a tomarla en brazos para que no se echara a llorar.

—Créeme, soy el primero al que le gustaría cambiar de aires. Y sin embargo…

—Sientes que estarías traicionando a los otros niños si abandonas.

—Exacto.

Takuto sonrió al contemplar la cara redonda de la pequeña, alzando un dedo para que lo cogiera entre los suyos en un acto reflejo.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando. Por eso quería hacerte una propuesta, pero que te quede bien claro que lo hago porque creo en tu valía como profesional.

—Dispara.

—Cuando el orfanato esté terminado seguramente aumentará el número de niños que podrá acoger. Por estadística el número de enfermos también crecerá, así que… tal vez te interesaría ocuparte de esos pacientes potenciales.

Como había supuesto, Shibuya se mostró cauto. No era alguien que acostumbrara a no sopesar cada detalle antes de tomar una decisión.

—No tienes que darme una respuesta ya, aún queda un par de años para que esté terminada la obra si todo sale como en los planos.

La sonrisa nostálgica de Katsumi le hizo saber que no era necesario seguir enumerando las ventajas del puesto como doctor adjunto en la institución. Se quedó un poco más tranquilo cuando éste cerró la charla con una frase que, en las anteriores ocasiones en que había sido pronunciada, había dado buenos frutos.

—Me lo pensaré.

De pronto el pasillo se volvió oscuro, y el andar acelerado de Derek buscándole le hizo pasar página. Se toparon con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, descubriendo el por qué de la expectación.

—¡Hay una orca, Takuto!

—¿Ah, sí¿Dónde?

—¡Aquí, ven! —le pidió, tirando de su mano en dirección al mirador del estanque.

Katsumi les siguió, encontrándoles a todos congregados en torno a las gruesas paredes de cristal que retenían miles de litros cúbicos de agua marina. El fondo de la piscina donde los cuidadores y protagonistas del espectáculo hacían las delicias del aforo estaba acondicionado para que los animales pudiesen ser contemplados mientras nadaban libremente, mostrando un interés hacia los humanos equivalente al que éstos últimos tenían en ellos.

Derek pareció sumergirse en otro mundo cuando apoyó las palmas en la superficie y la _ballena_, como hubiese dicho su locuaz tutor, se acercó movida por la misma curiosidad.

Aunque perteneciesen a especies completamente diferentes, el rasgo inconfundible de la juventud parecía prevalecer por encima de sus características, en una conexión que muy pocas personas podían establecer con otro ser vivo.

Y si había alguien ahí que poseía dicha sensibilidad para con los animales, sin duda era él.

- 5 -

El trabajo de un productor era difícilmente clasificable. Lejos de la imagen estereotipada de gestor de presupuestos, el coordinador general de una banda era un auténtico enlace entre capitales humanos. Lo que diferenciaba al buen profesional del mediocre no era tener los mejores contactos, sino saber recurrir a la persona adecuada en el momento propicio. Solucionar problemas, improvisar y tener un teléfono operativo las veinticuatro horas eran estigmas que terminaban por calar más allá de los límites meramente laborales.

Taka sabía que había sacrificado una gran parte de su vida personal en pro de su carrera. El aval de haber llevado a Kôji durante sus comienzos le había servido para convertirse en el manager de una de las bandas más influyentes del panorama internacional; ello era causa directa de satisfacción y orgullo, pero también de aislamiento.

Sentado en el marco de la ventana de una suite de hotel, se cuestionaba si realmente merecía la pena seguir adelante como hasta ahora había hecho. Su aspecto intachable y la timidez camuflada bajo la máscara de su puesto parecían haber desaparecido por arte de magia. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y sin gafas, pero la carencia de lentes no le impedía disfrutar de la maravillosa vista de la Plaza de la Constitución en Ciudad de México, donde horas antes el grupo había ofrecido el primer concierto de su historia en la capital del país.

A diferencia de su compañero de cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño tras el pulso echado contra las sábanas. Se concentró en la fachada iluminada de la catedral hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, esforzándose por no mostrar emoción alguna cuando sintió los brazos de Chris rodeando su cintura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve, vas a resfriarte.

Aunque por dentro temblaba, no se inmutó. Sabía que de seguir retrasando ese momento su salud mental y emocional se trastocaría.

—Apenas quedan dos conciertos para regresar a Londres, y que la gira haya acabado.

—Cierto —reafirmó el bajista—. Se me ha pasado el tour volando.

—Deduzco entonces que cuando todo haya terminado, esto también lo hará.

El músico miró de reojo la composición de la alcoba de alquiler donde se habían citado: la cama revuelta, la ropa dispersa por el suelo, la misma sensación de fugacidad que alimentaba su concepto del amor.

—Sí —respondió al fin, sentándose frente a él en el marco del ventanal.

Taka desvió la mirada, elevándola del templo para fijarla en los iris azules de su amante.

—No tiene por qué, es decir… —dijo, venciendo el tartamudeo— No tenemos por qué dejar de vernos sólo porque no estemos en ruta.

Chris tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, rompiendo a reír de manera espontánea.

—Espera¿estás insinuando que tú y yo…?

Sus risas se prolongaron hasta que comprobó que la declaración de Taka iba en serio, borrándose lo discernido de su reacción para transformarse en un aplomo total.

—Perdona, no quería…

—Déjalo, no importa —dijo, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

Chris le agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que se marchara.

—No es que no lo pase bien contigo, Toshiyuki —se justificó, llamándole por su nombre con voz suave—. Es simplemente que no creo que algo más serio entre nosotros pudiera funcionar.

—Ya, claro… soy demasiado correcto para entrar en tu mundo.

Él no supo qué contestar. Decir que sus personalidades y entornos no eran diametralmente opuestos sería una hipocresía.

—O yo demasiado caótico para el tuyo.

De repente fue como si entre ellos hubiese caído un telón de acero. Enfrentándose a una situación a la que nunca había hecho frente, el bajista se decantó por ser práctico.

—Espero que esto no afecte a lo demás.

—Ante todo soy un profesional —replicó Taka, abrochándose la camisa—. Siempre quedarán los buenos recuerdos.

Chris asintió. Había vivido esa escena en cuantiosas ocasiones, rupturas carentes de significado por el acuerdo tácito de quitárselo a la relación previamente pactada. Sin embargo, en cuando Takasaka hubo desaparecido, se sintió miserable.

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Sólo conocía un método para evitar que ese vacío le asfixiara: huir de los problemas, como siempre había hecho.

Casualmente no era el único que había tenido la misma ocurrencia. En el recibidor del hotel, Dave terminaba de despedirse de su mujer por tener que partir ella a un rodaje en Chicago. Observó el taxi alejándose, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y regresando al interior del edificio.

No le apetecía dormir, pero lo que ni por asomo esperaba encontrarse al entrar en la cantina era hallar una cara conocida. Frunció el ceño, acercándose hasta el único extranjero presente aparte de sí mismo.

—¿Chris? —preguntó extrañado.

Él se acabó de un trago el vaso de tequila que le habían servido, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro con la mano, como si le doliese la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Se puede saber qué haces bebiendo a estas horas tú solo? —increpó, pidiendo lo mismo tras haberse sentado a su lado en la barra.

El tabernero había llenado el suyo de nuevo cuando Chris cedió ante el que era, en realidad, su mejor amigo de entre los componentes del grupo.

—Soy un mierda, tío.

—Hey¿por qué dices eso? —trató de animarle, tomándose su chupito.

Chris dejó suspensa la mirada en el vacío. Con el alcohol de más que tenía en sangre podía hacerse un autorretrato fidedigno, encontrándose patético.

—Mírame… tengo treinta y dos años y soy incapaz de comprometerme con nadie.

Dave decidió pedir un segundo lingotazo, arrimando el hombro al suyo para levantarle la moral.

—Intuyo que hay un lío de faldas de por medio.

—Más bien de pantalones —se confesó.

El batera trató de hacerse el sorprendido, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Dado que lo que en verdad le hacía falta a su complemento en percusión era un buen consejo, le ofreció en bandeja lo que pensaba.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Te lo tomas todo a la tremenda. No sé, la gente cuando empieza a salir con alguien está un buen tiempo quedando, pero cada uno en su nido —exclamó—. Y si luego resulta que la cosa marcha, pues ya se verá.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar?

—Te acojona la idea de comprometerte porque de un principio ya das por hecho que vas a tener que limitar tu libertad. ¡Ni que hubiésemos regresado a los tiempos de Dickens!

Chris rió quedamente. Apartó el vaso a un lado, señal de que no deseaba continuar bebiendo sin motivo.

—Supongo que llevas razón. Pero eso no quita que le haya hecho daño a una persona que no se lo merece.

Dave, abierto de mente y más que tolerante con las identidades sexuales de los demás, únicamente hizo un pequeño inciso.

—Por favor, dime que no estás liado con Takuto.

—¡Claro que no!

—Buff, menos mal… —resopló aliviado— Te habría echado de menos, colega. Kôji te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

La imagen mental de la decapitación acudió a su ingeniosa mente, desechándola a la par que se incorporaba y pedía que le cargasen a su cuenta ambas facturas.

—Duerme a solas un par de noches. Si le echas en falta, tendrás la respuesta que necesitas.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que alguien se merece tenerme como algo más que un lío pasajero? —preguntó, dudando de sus capacidades.

—¡Pero qué dices! Si me fueran esos rollos ya te habría echado el lazo. Pero como no es así… te lo pierdes.

Atrapó la cabeza de su compañero con el antebrazo para inmovilizarla, depositando un sonoro beso en el pelo rubio.

—Y los borrachos nunca mienten —insistió, para que no le quedara la más mínima duda sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Lo sé —contestó él, más alcoholizado que el batería.

Dave se retiró a su suite para intentar dormir unas cuantas horas antes de partir hacia Argentina. Chris permaneció otro rato en la barra, con la única compañía del barman que barría y colocaba las copas de cristal en las encimeras.

Aún no podía sacar nada en claro de lo sucedido. Tan solo podía afirmar que, quizás, el hecho de contar con el beneficio de la duda podía desencadenar el cambio más grande que en lo personal había experimentado en su etapa como adulto.


	28. Chapter 28: Rocking all over the world

**Capítulo 28: Rocking all over the world (4ª parte)**

Aunque ya había transcurrido un año desde su nombramiento como maestro del Shinkageryû, Hotsuma no había olvidado el duelo que había determinado su actual papel en la escuela de los Nanjo. De haber sido otra su suerte en la demostración de su destreza, tal vez hubiese quedado excluido de la esfera elitista en la que ahora se codeaba, relegado al eterno papel de guarda personal en combinación con el de aprendiz.

Era cierto que su habilidad en la espada y el tiro con arco se había incrementado notoriamente en los últimos doce meses, mas su punto fuerte seguía estando en el tatami y el contacto directo con el oponente.

Cada vez que concluía una etapa en la formación de los alumnos de la academia, Nadeshiko y él acordaban verse a medianoche en el dôjo para comprobar el alcance real de sus respectivos progresos. A esa hora, en la que el cansancio había dejado mella suficiente, la mente estaba en un estado de quiebre próximo al de la lucidez.

Sin más testigos que las fotografías que desde las paredes presidían la sala, ambos hicieron una reverencia cuando estuvieron frente a frente en el centro del tablero.

Nadeshiko le miró a los ojos. Algo había cambiado en aquel joven; sus rasgos se habían afilado, avistándose la fisonomía definitiva tras el término de la adolescencia. Más allá de las transformaciones meramente físicas, pudo sentir que su aura ardía, alimentada por el único combustible capaz de romper los moldes más rígidos humanamente hablando.

Había que estar ciego para no deducir el por qué; en su caso, había sido espectadora privilegiada del entramado de pasiones, intereses y celos que conformaban la extraña relación surgida entre los tres hombres con los que compartía techo.

Hicieron un último gesto con la cabeza antes de adoptar posición de defensa replegando los brazos sobre el pecho, girando en círculos analizándose fría y calculadamente; aunque no fuese más que un simple combate de entrenamiento, los sentidos estaban tan agudizados como si se tratara de un duelo de honor.

No dudaron a la hora de recurrir a sus mejores bazas. Ella giró sobre el talón, propinándole una patada al abrir la pierna izquierda en un amplísimo ángulo. Hotsuma la bloqueó cruzando las muñecas sobre el rostro, rodando lateralmente para evitar que le tumbara a continuación de un barrido.

—El amor te vuelve fuerte como el acero, pero también frágil como el cristal. ¿Qué se esconde detrás de esa voluntad de hierro? —preguntó ella, díscola.

Hotsuma la agarró de la manga del kimono, ejecutando una llave que la lanzó por los aires, aterrizando con felina gracia.

—Céntrate en mis actos, no tengo nada que ocultar para medirme a ti —expuso.

Nadeshiko esbozó una media sonrisa, tocándose levemente la mejilla para calmar el dolor.

—Mientes. Tus movimientos esta noche son más enérgicos, pero han perdido precisión. Como si estuvieses aquí solo de cuerpo presente.

Trató de hacer caso omiso a la guerra psicológica, pero mientras continuaban intercambiando y esquivando ataques, las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra en su psique.

¿En qué había cambiado la situación con respecto a los inicios? El cerco del proteccionismo seguía siendo igual de profundo; por mucho que hubiese intimado con Izumi, hasta el punto de haber enterrado el avatar de enemigo que primeramente le atribuyó, habían ciertas asperezas que le dolían, como si entereza se volviera vidrio tal y como Nadeshiko había dicho, rompiéndose en trozos punzantes que se clavaban en su carne.

Sabía que ellos dos habían llevado la atracción hasta otro nivel, al igual que él había hecho con cada uno por separado.

Mientras forcejeaba con aquella mortífera belleza, se dijo que ése era el punto de quiebre del triángulo: mientras dos de los lados se tocaban, el otro permanecía ajeno, esperando a su turno para ir al encuentro del contiguo. ¿De qué serviría en un futuro seguir manteniendo equilibrio precario?

Dedicó unos segundos de más a sopesar la reflexión, intervalo suficiente para que ella le propinase un fuerte golpe en un costado.

—Lo que suponía —increpó—. No estás en condiciones de mostrar tu potencial.

Él apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia. En algún lugar de la mansión, amparados por el respeto aunque no por el secretismo, sus dos amantes entregaban al juego de la pasión sin contar con él.

Hotsuma llegó al límite. Podría haber desahogado hasta caer exhausto en el tatami la masa contrapuesta de sentimientos que le atosigaba, a punto de rebosarse, pero la fría compostura de Nadeshiko le hizo entender que ése no era el camino que debía tomar. Ella no era sólo una kendoka magnífica, sino que tenía un ingenio e inteligencia brillantes, reforzados por un femenino sentido de la observación y capacidad de análisis.

Hizo una reverencia poniendo el punto y seguido a la sesión y abandonó el dôjo. Nadeshiko le observó hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta principal del recinto; contempló las fotografías de su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores, hablando en alto tanto para ellos como para la sinuosa sombra que en el exterior le aguardaba.

—Los hombres tienen por naturaleza una mente muy simple. Son incapaces de ver más allá de una línea recta —afirmó.

Shon-ji abrió el panel, dejando que el frescor de la noche renovara el aire del gimnasio. Estaba sentada en el porche, absorta en el movimiento de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Nadeshiko salió descalza, andando con elegancia por los suelos de madera. Se había encajado al hombro su arco, tensando la cuerda para que la flecha que portaba saliera despedida. Apuntó a un punto en concreto valiéndose de la luz de la luna, incrustándose el arma con un seco chasquido en un panel lejano.

—Emplean su fuerza y alma en acertar en un blanco, como esa flecha. Avanzan sin importar los obstáculos que se les ponga delante, pero si tienen la mala suerte de tropezar con uno, corren el riesgo de quedarse clavados en él…

Nadeshiko tomó otra flecha de la carcasa, escenificando su metáfora en el nuevo acto. El afilado proyectil rasgó el aire antes de clavarse en el cuerpo de la primera flecha, provocando que por el impacto la punta de ésta atravesara la lámina.

Entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que si clavaba una tercera flecha sobre las otras dos, formaría un único artilugio capaz de atravesar la barrera a la que inicialmente estaba supeditada.

—Siguen manteniendo la idea de mirar al frente en dúos, pensando que sólo así conseguirán el equilibrio —meditó, como sumida en un trance—, pero nada se aleja más de la realidad.

—Sólo juntos serán capaces de romper las barreras que asomen en su horizonte —añadió la coreana.

Nadeshiko asintió. La relación entre Izumi, Hotsuma y su sobrino era opuesta a la que ambas habían construido. Ellos caminaban de la mano de la atracción y la necesidad para hacer frente a sus respectivos antecedentes sanguíneos, sin saber dónde estaba la frontera entre satisfacer los propios deseos, o borrar los fantasmas del pasado prolongando los ecos de la historia. Por el contrario, ellas habían luchado por romper el estereotipo asiático de mujer perfecta, disfrutando de una cuota de poder inalcanzable para muchas de sus contemporáneas.

La noche en su esplendor comprobó que dichas estimaciones eran ciertas. Mientras las dueñas del lugar buscaban intimidad dejándose tocar por las suaves oleadas de sus labios, Hotsuma recorrió a pasos toscos la distancia que le separaba de la alcoba principal en la planta alta de la mansión.

A medida que recorría pasillo formado por los paneles de las dependencias podía escucharles más nítidamente. Su corazón retumbaba con estrépito, y sus dedos sostuvieron sin dudar el agarre de la puerta, deslizándola de un tirón por el raíl.

La estampa que halló era precisamente la que esperaba encontrar. Enmarañados en el amplio futón de Tatsuomi, éste y Yugo retozaban como si el fin del mundo estuviese próximo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando vio las fascinantes formas de su protegido brillando por los efectos de la luz nocturna sobre el sudor de su piel, cabalgándole. El cabello le caía lacio por los hombros, girando parcialmente el rostro cuando percibió ruido.

Izumi, tendido sobre el suelo y con ambas manos fijas en sus caderas, también hizo ademán de comprobar quién osaba a interrumpirles. Cuando distinguió en la penumbra la abrasadora mirada del hombre al que había introducido en los tórridos parajes en los que ahora estaba inmerso, sintió que la tensión súbita se desvanecía. Conocía las reacciones del cuerpo de Hotsuma, y él conocía las suyas. El propio Tatsuomi conocía la de ambos, por lo que el carácter violento que en un principio podría atribuirse al acto no era más que la consumación de lo inevitable, arropados los tres por una comodidad que rayaba en lo enfermizo.

Hotsuma cerró el panel a la par que se desvestía a tirones. Había estado ejercitándose hasta hacía muy poco, por lo que la temperatura de sus músculos estaba acorde con la de ellos. Al ponerse de rodillas en el suelo la visión consiguió excitarle en tiempo record: los prietos glúteos de Tatsumi se cerraban en torno a la erección de Yugo, adentrándose ésta en su interior en un acelerado ritmo intermitente.

Quería disfrutar también de él, y disfrutar a su vez de Yugo. Su pasión era desmedida, ciega. Había roto tabúes a la hora de iniciarse en el sexo, por lo que no veía motivo por el que no hacerlo ahora también. Era momento de cobrarse el primer mal trago, al serle impuesto estrenarse con Izumi.

Yugo abrió las piernas, permitiéndole situarse entre ellas y acortar el espacio con respecto a Tatsuomi. Hotsuma pegó el rosto a la espalda del joven Nanjo, rozándole con su dureza recién formada. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, rozándolo con los dientes mientras sujetaba su pene, dirigiéndolo a la entrada ocupada.

El amor estaba compuesto en partes más o menos similares de dolor y placer; lo que a los tres unía no se quedaba atrás, correspondiéndoles ahora paladear dichas dos sensaciones.

Tatsumi ahogó un grito cuando al miembro que le llenaba se le sumó otro. Su cuerpo, forzado a alcanzar una elasticidad límite, se resistía en un principio a soportar una doble intromisión. Hotsuma cerró los ojos, depositando una mano sobre la de Yugo, dedicando la otra a recorrer el pecho de marfil del heredero.

Improvisó una lubricación con la que facilitar el objetivo, encontrando por un lado molesta que fuese tanta la presión contra la que luchaba, aunque tremendamente excitante estar rozándose con Izumi mientras ambos le empalaban. Cuando se hubo colado por completo y la presión remitió lo suficiente como para ignorarla, se sumergieron en el desenfreno perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

Acompasaron los movimientos como si fueran los engranajes de una maquinaria; Yugo y Hotsuma ejercían su derecho a poseer a Tatsuomi, y Tatsuomi reía, obscenamente pletórico, por ver alcanzada su meta. Allí les tenía, adorándole sin repelerse, lo suficientemente unidos como para a su vez no abandonarle.

Los gemidos y quejidos se mezclaron en un único canto, incrementándose la velocidad. La unión final llegó cuando ellos tuvieron que rendirse a la gloria del orgasmo, fusionándose las esencias al bañar sus entrañas.

Se quedaron quietos, tratando de recobrar el aliento sin dejar que Tatsuomi se moviese. Pero él, bravo e impetuoso como correspondía, no se los permitió. Se levantó tras haberse liberado y se colocó ante ellos, haciéndole un gesto a Yugo para que se incorporara. El semen resbalaba por la cara interna de sus muslos, tomando una muestra con la que hacer más fructífera la fricción de la mano.

Hotsuma y Yugo se miraron a los ojos, terminando por fundirse sus bocas. Y mientras ellos parecían tener la intención de consumir al otro a golpe de más y más besos, Tatsuomi les observaba, masturbándose. Les sostuvo por la barbilla para que no se apartaran, recibiéndole dóciles. La agilidad con la que se desplazaba su muñeca hizo de colofón a la experiencia, intensificando el clímax al contemplar cómo sus rostros morenos quedaban salpicados de blanco.

Extasiado y relajado, Tatsuomi se recostó sobre el futón. El cosquilleo que recorría su piel pronto fue suplido por el peso de los cuerpos de sus acompañantes. Ellos, tras haberse borrado mutuamente el rastro delator de la lujuria, hicieron lo mismo; con las tres cabezas muy juntas y los brazos posados sobre los otros, parecían una madeja enredada que ni el más paciente sería capaz de devolver a su estado inicial.

Antes de ser vencidos por el sopor, cada uno en su fuero interno pensó que el escudo creado era, en efecto, el más resistente de todos los posibles, mas la fortaleza de la sinergia tendría en ellos mismos a su peor enemigo; tal y como decía la vieja leyenda, si el escudo y la lanza más resistentes del mundo se confrontaban, ambas se desquebrajarían.

En el triángulo cada uno tenía un escudo y una lanza con el que protegerse y proteger a los demás; el que ésta no apuntase al semejante dependía, en buen grado, de las historias de alcoba que a partir de esa noche se escribirían, con la certeza de que el porvenir del triunvirato sería regado, además de con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, con los efluvios que surgiesen de interminables veladas.

- 2 -

El haber recorrido en un verano gran parte del planeta, montando en sofisticados aviones y visitando lugares con los que hasta entonces ni siquiera había soñado, supuso para Derek una aventura que no olvidaría en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiese disfrutado de tantas vivencias, ello no quitaba para que sintiera un alivio semejante al que invadió a Takuto cuando éste abrió la puerta de la entrada del jardín con su juego de llaves.

Antes de que Titán se abalanzara sobre ellos, pidió a Derek que le sujetara mientras terminaba de descargar las maletas del taxi y pagaba la carrera al conductor. Una vez estuvo en condiciones de entrar en su domicilio, cerró ayudándose de la pierna y observó de refilón que las plantas habían sido bien cuidadas durante la ausencia.

El perro se incorporó sobre las patas traseras para lamerle la cara, dándole la bienvenida tras tantos meses fuera.

—¡Hey, grandullón! Te he echado de menos.

—Le han cambiado el collar —observó el chico, deseando deshacer su parte del equipaje para ir a jugar con él.

Izumi, sabiendo que se lo había ganado por lo bien que había tolerado el agotador ritmo del tour, le dejó campar a sus anchas.

—Seguro que se muere de ganas por que le lances su pelota —dijo—. Ve a buscarla, ya me ocupo yo de esto.

Derek no se hizo de rogar. Desplegó una sonrisa radiante y echó a correr seguido del dogo hacia la parte trasera del jardín. Takuto suspiró, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para organizar el regreso y empezar a preparar su marcha a la concentración que el equipo iniciaba en Gales apenas día y medio después.

Pese a que no tenía gana alguna de sacar montones de ropa, poner lavadoras, recolectar cartas, faxes y llamadas almacenadas en el contestador, se auto insufló voluntad pensando que al menos él obtendría en unas horas el merecido descanso; ellos ya se encontraban en sus dominios, pero Kôji y el resto de la comitiva se había desplazado nada más pisar Londres al Wembley Arena, con motivo del concierto de clausura.

Lo primero que hizo tras llamar a sus hermanos y anunciar que ya estaban allí, fue constatar que la delegación deportiva del Chelsea le había remitido el planning, y que el lunes 3 de septiembre a las 8 de la mañana debía estar en Stamford Bridge para pasar el reconocimiento médico. Si las pruebas eran positivas, podría incorporarse definitivamente a la plantilla.

Sujetó entre el hombro y la oreja el teléfono inalámbrico mientras iba sacando prendas minuciosamente dobladas, poniéndose en contacto con su compañero de confianza.

—¿Dorians? Hola, soy yo.

—¡Vaya, Taku¿Ya estás de regreso?

—Sí, menos mal. Cada vez llevo peor tanto ajetreo —comentó discernidamente, clasificando por montones la ropa que requería un tratamiento especial y la que no.

—¿Te han llegado los documentos de la concentración? —quiso saber el portero.

—Sí, precisamente por eso te llamaba. A ver… —dijo, pasando rápido los folios— Disputamos dos amistosos, y encadenamos la concentración con los entrenamientos en Londres y el primer partido de liga¿verdad?

Cuando ya tenía una montaña notoriamente más grande que la otra e iba a seleccionar un programa de lavado en el aparato, el británico le confirmó lo que quería saber.

—Correcto. Una semana recluidos entre pastos y ovejas. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Carwen?

—Creo que no. Tras tantos vuelos ya ni me ubico.

—Tú céntrate en pasar el reconocimiento y los análisis. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Perfectamente.

—Genial. Los nuevos están deseando conocer al capitán —añadió con una pizca de nostalgia.

En efecto, los meses en los que no habían contado con la enérgica presencia del japonés en el vestuario habían dejado un vacío que los veteranos deseaban llenar. Y el único que así podía hacer era, en efecto, la pesadilla asiática de todos los defensas de Europa.

—Pensé que habrían más fichajes —apuntó, pues había estado al tanto de los movimientos del club.

—Mejor, así no tendrás demasiada competencia.

—Me encanta la rivalidad sana —aseguró, brillando sus ojos de manera especial.

Siguieron hablando un par de minutos, hasta que Izumi le pidió disculpas por tener que colgar.

—Oye¿te parece si seguimos el lunes? Tengo mil cosas que hacer…

—Claro, faltaría más, hombre —rió—. Saludos por ahí.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó, dejando el aparato en su base.

Adoraba la sensación de nerviosismo que se le acumuló en el estómago nada más hubo cortado la comunicación. Faltaba muy poco para volver a aspirar el aroma de la competición, y recrearse en el ruido del balón al ser golpeado.

Se dedicó a colocar en su sitio documentos, enseres y buena parte de las compras que habían ido haciendo por los países visitados. Estaba cuestionándose cómo demonios se las ingeniaba Kôji para renovar constantemente su armario sin llevarlo al colapso cuando reparó en que pronto anochecería. Se asomó al jardín desde el ventanal de su habitación, viéndoles juguetear ignorando la humedad que estaba cayendo desde el plomizo cielo de Londres.

—Derek, ponle de comer y ve entrando, que empieza a hacer frío.

—¿Ya? —se quejó.

—Mañana podrás estar con Titán todo lo que quieras.

El niño lanzó la pelota de tenis con algo de fastidio. Su último día de vacaciones antes de empezar las clases prometía ser entretenido.

—Vale —cedió, entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Takuto se reunió con él a los pocos minutos. Derek estaba sentado junto al perro, observándole devorar con avidez. La efectividad de los audífonos le permitió detectar sus pasos desde la escalinata, revelándole una verdad.

—Tengo hambre…

—Y yo. A ver si recuerdo cómo se cocina, parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hice —bromeó, pensando en qué podría preparar con lo que tenía en las despensas.

Decían que el dinero compraba la felicidad, o al menos ayudaba a conseguirla. Takuto lo ponía en entredicho, porque pese a que en las últimas semanas se había visto casi obligado a alojarse en algunos de los hoteles más selectos de cuantos existían, con toda serie de lujos a su alcance, nada se equiparaba a la plenitud de estar en su cocina con lo primero que había encontrado en los cajones puesto.

- 3 -

La normativa inglesa sobre espectáculos no era lo que se decía flexible. Estaba estipulado que ningún evento podía terminar más allá de las 11 de la noche, así que tras haber cumplido por un ajustadísimo margen el mandato, y celebrar un brindis colectivo en el escenario con el staff técnico una vez se hubo marchado el público, Angelous al completo hacía rechinar las latas de cerveza con la que coronaban el final de un periodo creativo repleto de éxitos.

—Caballeros, ha sido un honor acompañarles en la travesía —dijo Dave.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que se haya acabado —exclamó Liam, sentándose sobre un amplificador almacenado en los camerinos por el caos que reinaba en el backstage.

Ya tenían la suficiente experiencia acumulada en directo como para haberse acostumbrado, pero esa era la magia de la música; uno nunca conseguía asimilar la sensación de desconcierto que caracterizaba a la clausura de una gira, mezclándose la necesidad de un periodo sabático indefinido con la difícil ruptura de la rutina.

—Y lo bien que me va a sentar levantarme cando me plazca y no veros las caras —rió el batería, haciendo gala de su perenne buen humor—. Sin aeropuertos, ni pruebas de sonido, ni entrevistas…

—Eso lo dirás por ti —apuntó Brett, abriéndose otra lata—, me voy de gira con los _Paralell_, como mínimo 20 fechas.

—Pues de Londres no me saca nadie en una buena temporada —dijo Kôji muy serio—. Pienso recuperar las horas de sueño que me han quitado, como si me tengo que levantar para llevar al crío al colegio y a continuación volver a meterme entre las sábanas.

Insinuó eso último mirando al responsable, entre otros cientos de cosas, de los horarios de los desplazamientos. Taka apenas había tocado su bebida, afrontando que había llegado la hora de comunicarles lo que había estado meditando durante la última etapa del tour. Dejó el envase sobre la mesa, dedicándole a Chris una mirada fugaz antes de dirigirla al conjunto en general, armándose de valor.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, o tal vez sí —empezó—, pero creo que debéis ser los primeros en saberlo.

—¿Saber el qué? —inquirió el guitarrista, tocándose el piercing que atravesaba su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

Finalmente lo reveló. Quitarse el peso de encima no había aligerado la carga, tal y como pensaba que ocurriría, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Con vosotros he llegado a la cima de mi carrera. Habéis conseguido un estatus envidiable, reconocimiento internacional, premios y vuestro nivel de ventas es magnífico. Como profesional ya no puedo aspirar a más al frente del grupo, así que… no he tomado la decisión en firme, pero lo más probable es que en breve presente mi dimisión como vuestro manager.

Ellos se quedaron atónitos, en especial el bajista, el cuál seguía sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo que lo dejas¿Te has vuelto loco? —increpó Dave levantándose.

Liam, tras haberse puesto en el lugar de Toshiyuki, intentó rebajar los acalorados ánimos de su compañero.

—Déjale —pidió—. Es su decisión, y los motivos en los que se fundamenta son comprensibles.

—Pero Taka¿en serio que estás seguro? No será lo mismo sin ti —insistió Brett apenado.

Kôji, el único aparte de Chris que conocía los puntos por los que la declaración cobraba otros matices, fue bastante duro en su alegato.

—Si crees que ya no te aportamos nada nuevo, estás en tu derecho de marcharte. Tal vez tú tampoco nos aportes nada a nosotros.

Taka enrojeció. El cantante siempre había provocado en él esa sensación de desconcierto que le anulaba. Estaba cansado de la presión, de no tener vida propia y de que los demás dependieran constantemente de él.

—He de irme, tengo que ultimar algunas cosas antes de que empiecen a desmontar el escenario —murmuró, abandonando el camerino cabizbajo.

En el interior del cubículo los músicos no se creían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dave daba vueltas caminando con los brazos cruzados, Liam se recogía su melena bicolor y Brett, con el ceño fruncido, trataba de encestar en una papelera la segunda lata a la que había dado cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando Chris no lo soportó más. Se incorporó, teniendo un coraje similar al que el agente había mostrado al echarse a sí mismo la culpa.

—Si hay alguien aquí que deba irse del grupo soy yo, no Taka.

—¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a todos hoy? —casi gritó Brett.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —exigió saber Liam, tratando de buscar el lado lógico a las cosas.

Chris suspiró, encontrándose en una encerrona. Cuando Liam le clavaba a uno sus ojos de aquella manera, era como someterse a un interrogatorio por parte de un miembro de la KGB.

—Creo que soy en parte culpable de que no quiera continuar.

—¿Qué has hecho que sea tan grave como para que Taka quiera salir por la puerta de atrás?

—Tú también estarías dolido si la persona con la que has dormido durante toda la gira no te correspondiese.

Kôji siguió bebiendo sin inmutarse mientras los restantes músicos acorralaban al bajista, desengranando lo que acababan de oír.

—Espera, espera… —pidió Liam— ¿Quieres decir que…?

—¡Taka es el de los pantalones! —exclamó Dave, dotando de sentido la conversación que tuvieron en la cantina del hotel mexicano.

Justo cuando Brett, estupefacto, iba a añadir algo similar, la voz del japonés se evidenció en un tono completamente lineal y forzado.

—Oh vaya, tú y Takasaka estáis liados desde que tocamos en Amsterdam, menuda sorpresa…

Los tres se giraron hacia Kôji, apuntándole el guitarrista con uno de sus hábiles dedos.

—¡Tú ya lo sabías!

—¡Eso es jugar sucio, tío¡Los chismes están para compartirlos con los demás! —protestó Dave.

—¿Y qué queríais que hiciese? Alguien tenía que darle consejos —se excusó.

Liam, en lugar de descargar la adrenalina producida por la noticia en reproches absurdos, se preocupó por el estado de su viejo camarada.

—¿Y qué ha pasado, no os ha ido bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—No fui demasiado diplomático rechazando su propuesta de continuar con esto fuera de la cama, y…

En vistas a que dejó la frase en el aire, Dave le presionó, impaciente.

—¿Y…?

—…y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Joder, no me miréis así, que me ponéis nervioso.

Fue de nuevo el cantante quien puso los puntos sobre las íes, levantándose con la intención de emprender el camino de vuelta definitivo. Se puso ante él de un par de zancadas, mirándole fijamente como si le estuviera dando una orden.

—Si de verdad le quieres, déjate de numeritos y sal ahí fuera a buscarle. Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz.

Liam asintió, corroborando lo dicho.

—Kôji tiene razón.

—Ni siquiera tengo claro lo que siento…

Dave soltó una risilla. En la mayoría de los casos, el incendio se veía antes a lo lejos por el humo que desde el mismo punto de las llamas.

—Claro que le quieres. El Chris al que conozco ya se habría buscado un ligue en una situación normal para esta noche, en vez de estar dando vueltas alrededor de un punto.

—Reconócelo, chico: estás pillado —apuntó Brett, dándole un codazo.

Él tragó saliva. La oportunidad de cambiar de rumbo en su vida le intimidaba, pero los ánimos ciegos de sus amigos, pese a lo comprometido de su situación y la más que posible pérdida adjunta del manager de la banda, le hacían querer arriesgarse.

—Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero decídete ya, que quiero largarme —le apuró Kôji, cogiendo su chaqueta del vestidor.

—De acuerdo, allá voy —se dijo a sí mismo.

Los cinco guardaron silencio unos momentos. Era la habitual despedida, un "hasta la vista" en el que sólo el tiempo y la necesidad de volver a crear darían inicio a un nuevo encuentro.

—Supongo que lo de siempre¿no? —comentó Liam— Ya nos pondremos en contacto.

—Qué os vaya bien, no hagáis muchas locuras —sugirió Dave.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que cada uno tomó un camino distinto. Brett fue al encuentro de Rose para marchar al apartamento donde pasarían apenas unas semanas antes de embarcarse en otra hoja de ruta, mientras que Liam y Kôji pidieron a uno de los auxiliares de producción que les hiciera llegar un taxi.

Dave, tras haber decidido en última instancia unirse a la juerga organizada por los miembros del equipo de sonido, observó a Chris desaparecer por los entresijos del Arena, corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de Takasaka.

Preguntó en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, obteniendo constantemente la misma respuesta negativa.

No le halló ni en la sala de reuniones, ni en la de conferencias. Tampoco estaba en las cabinas de control de luces, o supervisando que el embalaje de los aparatos se llevaba a cabo sin problemas.

Esos quince minutos que empleó en deambular sin éxito le parecieron eternos. Lo intentó con el teléfono, obteniendo únicamente la respuesta del buzón de voz.

Sus pies se movieron solos hasta el parking privado, quizás en un intento de asimilar la derrota, o indicándole que allí daría con lo que deseaba.

Le vio a lo lejos, esperando junto a una gruesa columnata que separaba varias plazas para vehículos. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, sin que ello se debiera al esfuerzo físico realizado.

—¿Taka?

Él se giró. Estaba limpiando los cristales de sus gafas, potenciando el gesto su aureola de fragilidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto le hubo reconocido, el rostro de Toshiyuki se endureció.

—¿Qué quieres?

Chris no supo en principio cómo debía reaccionar ante lo seco de su actitud, deduciendo que tenía bien merecido aquella dosis de hostilidad.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí. Estoy esperando a que terminen de recoger el cableado, Steve me alcanzará.

—Te llevo yo —dijo sin bacilar, buscando las llaves de su biplaza.

—No es necesario, gracias —respondió, rechazando la propuesta.

El bajista no se dejó mermar, accionando el mando de apertura a distancia de su coche, consiguiendo que se iluminaran las luces y saltara el dispositivo de aviso.

—Por favor.

Taka suspiró, incómodo. Lo que realmente le apetecía era estar a solas en ese momento tan difícil de su trayectoria, pero lo que le unía a él y las connotaciones de su voz al pedírselo hicieron que cediera.

Acabaron en el interior del deportivo, arrancando Chris el motor para salir de Wembley, deseando no encontrar demasiado follón en la carretera para poder mantener una conversación en condiciones.

El tráfico una vez hubieron dejado atrás las manzanas que rodeaban al Arena se estabilizó; sin más obstáculos que sortear y aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, procedió a exponer sus pensamientos.

—No es justo ni para ti ni para los chicos que vayas a dejar el puesto. Sé que es duro tener que comportarnos como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero…

Taka le apartó la mirada, devolviéndola al frente.

—¿Crees que he tomado esta decisión sólo por ti?

El silencio de Chris le valió como respuesta afirmativa, cruzándose de brazos aún más dolido.

—Pensaba que sí —musitó el inglés—. Tu labor como manager y productor es brillante, no vi otro motivo por el que qu…

—Ese es el problema. Nadie se para a pensar en lo que supone para mí este ritmo de vida, o que sólo se cuente conmigo para solucionar imprevistos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Cuántas veces me habéis llamado para celebrar una reunión sin que haya trabajo de por medio?

Chris buscó en su memoria la ocasión, pero no la encontró, sintiéndose fatal por ello.

—Era cuestión de tiempo —prosiguió Toshiyuki—. Necesito un cambio de aires, poder dedicarme a mí mismo. Es por ahí —añadió, señalando la entrada a la calle donde se ubicaba su piso.

Justo cuando iba a proceder a aparcar el coche, el último apunte de Taka hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—Si finalmente decido dejarlo, seguramente volveré a Japón. No tengo nada ni nadie fuera del círculo de la música que me retenga aquí…

Chris echó el freno de mano bruscamente, acercándose a él amparado en la escasa luz que llegaba de las farolas de la calle.

—No puedes irte.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Hay mucha gente que te echaría de menos. Demasiada.

—¿Cómo quién? —se cuestionó.

Chris acercó lentamente el rostro al suyo, mostrando humildemente una parte de su persona que jamás había revelado.

—Yo, por ejemplo.

Le miró a los ojos. Había interactuado en la intimidad con decenas de personas, mas aquella sensación le resultaba del todo desconocida.

—Lo dices porque te sientes culpable —dijo Toshiyuki, tanteando la apertura de la puerta para bajarse del coche.

—Dame una oportunidad. Yo también necesito darle un giro a mi vida.

Él se quedó de piedra, tartamudeando aunque trató de evitarlo.

—¿O-oportunidad?

—Sí —repitió Chris—. Déjame demostrarte que sí que podemos seguir viéndonos aunque ya no tengamos un contrato de por medio.

A Taka se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Era justo lo que quería escuchar, no siendo descabellada la idea de pasar una buena temporada sabática en Londres gracias a la renta que había ganado en los cinco años que llevaba como manager de Angelous. Y aunque la perspectiva de indagar en una posible relación con la persona que le había desestabilizado era más que tentadora, no quería ser el único que ponía de su parte.

—No va a resultar tan fácil.

—¿Qué tal si lo discutimos mañana? Conozco una cafetería tranquila cerca de donde vivo.

Él, por primera vez en quince días, pudo sonreír de verdad.

—Me parece bien.

Abrió la puerta para irse, pero cuando ya tenía un pie sobre la acera Chris volvió a llamarle.

—Taka…

—¿Sí?

Él le tomó suavemente de la nuca, entrecerrando los ojos a medida que sus labios se depositaban sobre los suyos. Estaban empezando a profundizar dicho contacto cuando el bajista rompió a reír, no tardando en disculparse para que no pensara que había vuelto a las andadas.

—Perdona… es que acabo de caer en que hasta ahora no nos habíamos besado.

Y mientras ellos empezaban a dar los primeros pasos hacia un terreno incierto, Kôji lo hacía en uno que conocía a la perfección, pues era sin duda el lugar más sólido de cuantos había recorrido.

El chalet estaba sumido en una quietud inquebrantable cuando llegó, tropezando con el chucho al tratar de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. Titán, el cuál dormía enroscado en la alfombra de la entrada, hizo ademán de desperezarse para saludarle, posponiendo su comprador la idea.

—Mañana, bola de pelo —dijo, teniendo cuidado de no pisarle.

Tras un par de malabarismos recaló en el salón. Distinguió una luz tenue que provenía de la cocina, y al acudir a la misma se encontró con que le habían dejado preparada la cena junto a una nota.

"_Pensábamos esperarte, pero no aguantamos más en pie. Estoy arriba"_

Empezó a dar cuenta del plato sin ni siquiera sentarse, creyendo derretirse del gusto; aunque el entorno fuera más que suficiente para asimilarlo, cada vez que terminaba una gira era la comida de Takuto lo que realmente le hacía tomar consciencia de que ya estaba en casa.

Cuando hubo terminado ascendió por las escaleras, encontrando a Izumi medio adormilado. Tenía el dossier del equipo en las manos, señal inequívoca de que lo había estado leyendo hasta que los párpados dijeron basta.

Se desvistió, dejó el informe sobre la cómoda y apagó la luz de la lamparilla, abrazándose a su cuerpo una vez se hubo acostado. Takuto, desvelado por el movimiento, emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo cuando supo que ya no estaba solo en la amplísima habitación.

—Mi cama… —musitó Kôji sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué hora es? —bostezó él.

—No lo sé. Puede que las doce y media.

Izumi asintió, buscando a tiendas el brazo que le tenía bien agarrado para depositar su mano encima.

—¿Cómo fue el concierto?

—Supongo que bien. La verdad es que ni me importa, estoy tan cansado que sólo pienso en desconectar.

Le podría haber contado el incidente de Taka, o la osadía frustrada de una fan que había logrado saltar al escenario en pleno recital, mas no le apetecía. Sólo quería evadirse en lo reconfortante de aquel lecho que ambos compartían, al cuál en breve iba a renunciar por voluntad propia cuando el delantero se marchase de Londres por motivos de peso.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—El lunes a primera hora. Tendrás que dejar a Derek en clase, no vamos a coincidir.

Kôji le aferró un poco más, pudiendo Takuto notar algo que todavía no le había quedado demasiado claro.

—¿No decías que estás reventado?

—Sí. ¿Por?

—Muy cansado no debes estar si insinúas que quieres seguir con la _fiesta_…

Él se dijo que debía estar loco, o que los años empezaban a pesarle, pues aunque era una idea genial no podía con su alma.

—Es que me encanta dormir desnudo contigo —dijo, justificando la ausencia total de ropa—, pero si tanto te apetece…

—Duérmete. El sexo con zombies no es que me entusiasme.

—El muerto viviente resucitará temprano —aseguró—, y te atacará sin piedad dondequiera que te encuentres. Yo que tú no trataba de huir.

Sonrió ante el juego de palabras en clave, cerrando los ojos. No tardaron en quedar profundamente dormidos, soñando cada uno con lo que ocupaba en mayor proporción sus respectivas mentes, teniendo el conjunto de imágenes un nexo en común; Takuto se vio de nuevo en los terrenos, sudando la camiseta en un todo por el todo que le llenaba de energía. Kôji, por su parte, evocó una situación parecida, añorando la belleza de Izumi elevada a la máxima potencia, algoritmo que únicamente se producía cuando sus alas blancas estaban extendidas.

Y ese momento, para fortuna de ambos, estaba muy cerca. O al menos eso creían.


	29. Capítulo 29: Last battle

**Capítulo 29: Last battle**

Tras mucho mirar la carta, Taka decidió pedir un té con el que hacer más llevadera la espera. La cafetería en la que se habían estado citando a lo largo de la semana no estaba demasiado concurrida esa noche, convirtiéndose en el lugar perfecto para empezar la nueva etapa con la que tanto había fantaseado.

En cuanto hubo salido por su propio pie de la discográfica le invadió la sensación que ahora le acompañaba; la ansiedad y el miedo eran reacciones humanas naturales ante los cambios, pues la perspectiva del borrón y cuenta nueva requería no solo de voluntad, sino de un apoyo sólido en el que sostenerse.

Por lo pronto, su exterior reflejaba el cambio de sentido. Su traje impecable de dos piezas, así como los zapatos de diseño italiano y la corbata de seda, habían sido sustituidos por prendas más funcionales y sencillas. Ni siquiera Chris, el cuál le buscó desde la puerta cuando llegó con diez minutos de retraso, dio crédito a su nueva imagen.

—¿En serio eres tú?

Toshiyuki esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. Las lentillas, el cabello peinado con los dedos sin fijadores, y el jersey de punto grueso en combinación con los vaqueros le hacían parecer varios años más joven.

El bajista de Angelous no se disculpó por la tardanza, pues las demoras conformaban un rasgo más de su carácter. Pidió un irlandés mientras seguía analizándole.

—¿A qué se debe la transformación?

—Lo he hecho —declaró Taka, mostrándole un documento—, presenté mi dimisión hace dos horas.

Chris tomó el papel, leyendo las cláusulas por encima. Ahora que ya estaba hecho, asumió ser el primero de la formación que conocía oficialmente la noticia.

—Supongo que me llamaste por eso.

—Sí —añadió él, revolviendo con la cucharilla.

Cuando la infusión estuvo más que mezclada se dejó vencer por lo evidente, confesándole lo que tanto le costaba reconocer.

—La verdad es que no me apetecía estar solo.

Chris leyó el miedo en su rostro. Le elevó el mentón con los dedos, hasta que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—Pareces asustado.

—He realizado el mismo trabajo desde que tenía dieciséis años —dijo—. Empecé repartiendo café, y fui subiendo de categoría a base de dejarme la piel. Supongo que esto es lo que se siente estando en el paro.

Él encogió los hombros, pues no tenía nada que añadir. También había estado haciendo lo mismo desde la adolescencia, recalando de grupo en grupo hasta que había saltado a la fama con su actual formación. En aras de no verle tan decaído, encauzó la conversación hacia otra vertiente.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —afirmó—. Ahora podrás dedicar una buena temporada a hacer lo que te apetezca: salir por ahí, acostarte tarde, levantarte sin que te lo marquen los horarios...

—Hasta podré decidir si hacerlo con o sin compañía.

Chris esbozó una sonrisa, encontrando divertido que Taka empezara a repujar poco a poco la gruesa capa de seriedad que le cubría.

—Igual ahora que ya no tienes responsabilidades descubres las ventajas de las relaciones sin compromiso.

Taka no se mostró conforme con la afirmación. Por mucho que otra perspectiva de vida amorosa complementara el cúmulo de novedades, el ex manager sabía que los líos pasajeros no le servirían de sustento.

—Llámame anticuado si quieres, pero aspiro a algo más que a coleccionar nombres y caras que terminan por olvidarse.

Chris supo que le estaba insinuando una especie de ultimátum para definir de una vez por todas hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Del resultado de esa noche dependía que las citas y conversaciones disfrutadas tras el final de la gira desembocaran, finalmente, en una buena amistad con un trasfondo delicado, o en algo más.

—¿Con cuántas personas has salido en serio? —quiso saber.

Taka no tuvo que hacer demasiada memoria, pues lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Con una chica, hace ya bastante tiempo.

—¿Estuvisteis mucho juntos?

—Casi un año.

—Vaya… —exclamó Chris— ¿Y por qué no seguisteis?

Él se terminó la primera taza, vertiendo el resto de la tetera lentamente.

—Digamos que Kôji Nanjo llegó a mi vida. Me proclamaron su manager y dejé de tener tiempo más allá de su agenda.

—Muy típico de Kôji.

—Cuando el contrato se rescindió por su ingreso en prisión traté de encontrarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Algún matrimonio e hijos más tarde, para concretar?

Taka hizo un movimiento asertivo con la cabeza, tratando de olvidar el vergonzoso episodio.

—Pero aparte de catapultarme profesionalmente hablando, Kôji me causó un gran impacto —prosiguió, siendo consciente de que nunca le había contado eso a nadie—. Me temo que fui el último de su círculo en enterarme de lo que había entre él e Izumi, y…

Se sonrojó. Precisamente con el hombre que le estaba escuchando había logrado dotar de sentido el nerviosismo e incomodidad que le invadía cada vez que trataba los asuntos más personales del cantante.

—Supongo que en el fondo siempre he querido algo como lo que ellos tienen.

Chris se echó a reír, a lo que Toshiyuki reaccionó esperando, pues se había acostumbrado a la espontánea forma en la que celebraba atar un nuevo cabo.

—No deja de ser curioso…

—¿El qué? —preguntó Taka.

—Por lo que sé no estamos tan lejos de ser como Taku y Kôji —explicó—. Yo, que hasta hace nada estaba con una distinta cada noche, y tú, que prácticamente te has estrenado conmigo…

Sin querer entrar en pormenores sobre tendencias sexuales, tanto propias como ajenas, decidió aparcar a la peculiar pareja para centrarse en lo que en verdad les concernía.

—Podríamos dejarnos de rodeos. Quedar para tomar algo está muy bien, pero dudo que aguante demasiado este ritmo.

—¿Qué propones?

—Para empezar, no estaría mal eso de darle una oportunidad a la fidelidad.

Él volvió a sonrojarse, queriendo confirmar el mensaje entre líneas.

—¿Entonces sugieres que seamos novios?

—Sí. Aunque mejor dejar el calificativo para después del _periodo de prueba_.

Toshiyuki bajó la mirada levemente, esbozando una sentida sonrisa. Saberse especial para alguien era toda una novedad que encajaba poniendo ambas mejillas.

—¿Y por dónde empezamos?

—¿Te gustaría subir a mi casa? —preguntó Chris.

Su domicilio era un lugar vetado, al que sólo permitía acceder a determinadas personas. Algo tan íntimo no podía ofrecerse en bandeja al primero de turno, y eso era algo que, tras cinco años de trabajo codo a codo, Taka comprendió sin necesidad de explicaciones.

—Claro¿por qué no? —contestó, fingiendo restarle importancia.

Pagaron cada uno su parte de la cuenta y salieron a la calle. Aquella zona de Paddington se caracterizaba por su ambiente tranquilo aunque urbano, combinando antiguas casas victorianas reconvertidas en hoteles con bloques de amplios apartamentos, como era el caso del suyo. Sortearon los tramos concurridos sin mayor problema, haciendo Chris una acertada observación.

—Es lo que tiene ser bajista en un grupo internacional. Tengo pasta suficiente como para permitirme esto, pero casi nadie me reconoce. Ventajas de no chupar tanta cámara.

Taka asintió. Él estaba en una situación más o menos parecida: aunque su labor había sido vital en la carrera del quinteto, su rostro rara vez aparecía en los medios de comunicación.

—¿Y por qué aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me gusta este barrio. Está en pleno centro, me da libertad de movimiento. Eso de huir a las afueras en cuanto se puede no va conmigo —rió, aludiendo directamente a la ubicación de las viviendas de sus compañeros.

Dejaron atrás el bullicio del exterior, recalando tras subir cinco pisos en ascensor ante las puertas del piso. Chris abrió, invitándole a pasar primero.

—Adelante.

—Gracias —replicó él, observando con discreción el entorno.

Era un loft de espacios diáfanos, muebles confeccionados en materiales diversos y decoración colorista. De un simple vistazo, cualquiera habría afirmado que se trataba de los dominios de un artista del grafiti.

Se acercó hasta los ventanales con los que terminaba el salón, contemplando la espectacular panorámica de Londres, silenciosa y calma como en una especie de ensueño.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Es muy original —contestó Toshiyuki, hecho a los habitáculos diminutos característicos de su Japón natal.

—No te creas… el tipo al que se lo compré lo amoldó tirando paredes, se puso de moda hace bastantes años. Me gustó su toque atemporal.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pidiéndole Chris que se pusiera cómodo.

—Voy a cambiarme. Siéntate si quieres.

Él aceptó, dirigiéndose hasta el enorme sofá de cuero rojo. Le observó en la zona de la izquierda, donde un simple biombo con aspecto antiguo separaba el dormitorio del resto de la casa, sacándose la camiseta y dejándola sobre la cama. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, fijándola en una fotografía que ocupaba el centro de una estantería enmarcada en madera.

La imagen mostraba a una mujer rubia y de ojos azules. El hecho de que fuese el único retrato expuesto en todo el salón le hizo cuestionarse la razón de su importancia.

—¿Es… alguien especial?

—¿Quién, la de la foto?

Chris regresó, enfundado en prendas todavía más livianas. Cuando vio la cara de circunstancias de Toshiyuki procedió a desmentir sus suposiciones, pues estaban bien lejos de la realidad.

—No es ni una ex ni nada parecido. Es Ellis, mi hermana gemela.

—¿Gemela? —replicó, asombrado.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, vive en Australia —le contó—. Pero bueno, aún así nos llevamos muy bien. Digamos que no tengo una familia típica.

Taka asintió, correspondiendo con su parte.

—Yo no tengo hermanos. Mis padres siguieron la tónica de no tener más descendencia, como la inmensa mayoría de los japoneses de su época.

—El contraste de culturas es lo que hace interesante las relaciones humanas¿no crees? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que la fuerza de la atracción actuó, haciendo que la distancia entre sus rostros fuera muriendo. Sus labios se rozaron, cediendo ante el deseo de compartir un beso auténtico, empujados por la noción de saber que nadie iba a importunarles.

Sus bocas se fundieron, dando paso a las primeras caricias e intentos de eliminar ropajes, quedando tumbados sobre la superficie del sofá.

Taka se dejó hacer, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y notando que cada palmo de su piel se erizaba a medida que él desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Chris le tomó de la mano, tirando suavemente para que se levantara y le acompañase hasta el lecho.

—¿Me creerías si te dijese que eres la primera persona que entra en mi cama? —le susurró al oído, derribándole contra la colcha y tumbándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Supongo que es un honor —musitó, mareado por tanta excitación.

—Considéralo un halago —insistió el músico, impidiéndole pronunciar una respuesta con más besos.

Sintiéndose privilegiado por ocupar un lugar inédito en el orden de sus prioridades, Toshiyuki permitió que las horas volaran fugaces entre sus brazos. Sin nada en lo que pensar, ni peticiones que atender más allá que las de su propio deseo, dedicó cuanto era a disfrutar de su primera noche tras haber renacido como individuo.

Miró al techo dando un respingo cuando Chris se adentró en su interior, fijando en sus retinas la imagen. Aunque no encajara con lo poético y bucólico que correspondía a esa etapa previa al enamoramiento, aquella masa encalada de cemento resultó escenificar a la perfección su concepto de la felicidad.

- 2 -

Apenas cinco días le bastaron a Kôji para volver a hacerse al ritmo de lo cotidiano. Desde que Takuto se marchara a la concentración, dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo tal y como había dicho a recuperar el sueño perdido.

Precisamente el despertador que había dejado en la mesa del salón sonó, comunicándole que tenía que ponerse en marcha. Rezongó de mal humor, dado que tras tantos meses de actividad se sentía extraño, descolocado, aunque no tardó en achacar el malestar general a la ausencia de Izumi en lugar de a los detalles profesionales.

Se espabiló, poniéndose una vez en el garaje los guantes y el casco de la moto, dejando otro en el compartimiento trasero de la Harley Davison. Afuera el sol empezaba a esconderse, estando las calles salpicadas de las luces que atestaban Londres en su hora punta.

Recurrió a cuantos atajos conocía y se armó de paciencia para encontrar un lugar en el que aparcar junto a la fachada del centro educativo, en el que un amasijo de críos de todas las edades, ataviados con sus vistosos uniformes típicamente ingleses, se despedían.

Dejó el motor encendido y desplegó el pedal de sujeción, apoyándose en el asiento con las piernas cruzadas, dedicándose a observar y esperar; aunque ese colegio en concreto era de los más concurridos de la ciudad, siendo imposible determinar cuántos alumnos y adultos pasaban cada día por ahí, siempre se repetían algunas caras. Desde las jovencitas del instituto anexo, las cuáles murmuraban al pasar a su lado con aires libidinosos, hasta los rostros de las madres de los compañeros de Derek, acostumbradas a su presencia por el curso anterior.

Reparó en una persona de entre todas con las que coincidía a diario por espacio de unos pocos minutos. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, quizás no demasiado mayor que él, al cual había visto el lunes por primera vez curiosamente en el mismo sitio. Siempre estaba ahí quieto, junto a una de las verjas, pareciendo aguardar como los restantes presentes. Sin embargo, algo en ese sujeto le parecía sospechoso.

Quizás fuera el tono apagado de sus ropas de pana gastada, o el semblante inexpresivo, inalterable. Seguramente fuese la manera en que sus ojos se posaban sobre los suyos cuando cruzaban un mutuo reconocimiento. Kôji estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente se fijara en él por las connotaciones de su perfil público, pero aquella persona le irritaba sin un motivo concreto.

Los alumnos de último curso de primaria irrumpiendo cuan manada le sacaron de sus pensamientos, congregándose un grupito en torno al espectacular vehículo de dos ruedas.

—¿Esa moto es tuya? —preguntó uno, señalándola.

Kôji bajó la cabeza para centrarse en el mocoso, topándose con una pose repelente que le desafiaba.

—Sí.

—Pues no sé para que la tienes —respondió.

El japonés, olvidando que tenía casi veinte años más que él, dibujó una cínica sonrisa cuando reconoció que ese pequeño demonio era el _famoso_ Roger Hewitts, quien directa o indirectamente le había causado a Takuto varios quebraderos de cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque los maricas no saben conducir.

Kôji se agachó para ponerse a su altura, consiguiendo que los demás críos que estaban alrededor retrocedieran un paso, intimidados. Roger aguantó la mirada desaprensiva que éste le dirigió, hablándole frente a frente.

—¿Te parece que tengo pinta de no saber domar a esta bestia de 1500 cc?

El tono de voz terminó de doblegar el valor del chico, haciendo que fuese incapaz de seguir pavoneándose ante sus amigos.

—N-no, señor.

Los niños soltaron algunas risillas mofantes, celebrando que por fin alguien pusiera los puntos sobre las íes. El corro formado había alcanzado un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para que el músico no percibiera que el más rezagado de la clase, justo aquél al que estaba esperando, por fin había salido.

Éste iba a sumarse a la aglomeración, deduciendo quién era el causante, cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba, haciéndole girar la cabeza en la dirección oportuna.

—Hola, Derek.

Se quedó petrificado en el sitio, asimilando cada detalle del rostro que le reclamaba; el bombardeo de información celosamente oculta en un rincón de su cerebro le dejó en un estado parecido al shock, demasiado impresionado como para responder, o siquiera moverse y evitar que uno de sus hombros fuera tocado.

En ese preciso instante Kôji vio la escena, invadiéndole un repentino y violento ataque de posesividad. Se abrió paso entre los críos, situándose entre ellos con gesto amenazador.

—No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima —rugió.

El sujeto cedió sin ofrecer resistencia, manteniendo la misma e inquietante inexpresividad. Kôji asió al chico de la muñeca, tirando de él en dirección a la moto para salir de allí.

Derek se subió al vehículo, colocándose el casco y aferrándose a la estrecha cintura del rockero sin decir palabra. Cuando se hubieron alejado del colegio y la ruta fue lo suficientemente tranquila como para mantener un diálogo y escucharse el uno al otro, no tardó en recibir reprimenda.

—¿No te hemos dicho que nunca hables con desconocidos? —inquirió con dureza.

Unos segundos después de haber formulado la pregunta, Kôji sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. La respuesta de Derek le dejó tan sorprendido como inquieto, sin saber cómo debía proceder ante semejante imprevisto.

—Es que ese hombre no es un desconocido. Es mi padre.

- 3 -

Tras las intensas jornadas previas al inicio del campeonato que el Chelsea había pasado en Gales, todo parecía estar a punto para dejar atrás la pretemporada.

Por recomendación médica Takuto se había incorporado a la concentración en la última semana, recibiéndole sus viejos y nuevos compañeros con entusiasmo. Aunque no se le estuviera permitido llevar el mismo ritmo que los demás en los entrenamientos, y acabase de leer en las listas que ocuparía el banquillo de los suplentes durante el primer partido de liga, el regreso a la competición le llenaba de dicha.

Como en todas las concentraciones, poca cosa hacía aparte de prepararse, comer y dormir. Solía llamar a casa por las noches, y aunque la hora habitual para hacerlo estaba cerca, en esta ocasión se le adelantaron. Estaba congregado en la sala de reuniones de Stamford atendiendo a la charla del entrenador cuando notó que su móvil vibraba. Puso cara de circunstancias, pues no le gustaba interrumpir en pleno discurso técnico, ni mucho menos perdérselo.

Aceptó la comunicación, hablando a susurros para pasar desapercibido.

—Ahora no puedo —se excusó.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante —se apresuró a decir Kôji, deduciendo que no tardaría en colgar.

—Luego me lo cuentas, dentro de nada voy para allá.

—Pero…

El cantante se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sabiendo que aunque le insistiera no iba conseguir nada. La puesta en común de las estrategias de juego se prolongó por espacio de otros veinte minutos, dándola por concluida el responsable del juego del equipo, confiando en que sus jugadores la llevaran a cabo obteniendo una victoria.

—Podéis iros. Nada de excesos esta noche.

Los jugadores, animados por la oportunidad de regresar a sus casas en las vísperas del primer encuentro local del calendario, fueron incorporándose para formar pequeños grupos de camino a los aparcamientos. Takuto estaba siguiendo una conversación acerca de los resultados obtenidos por sus rivales en la preparatoria cuando cambió de rumbo, tomando el camino más corto hasta su plaza de parking.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

Antes de que sus compañeros le increparan que siempre se marchase tan rápido, aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar su coche. Que Kôji le hubiese llamado sabiendo de seguro que estaría ocupado le producía un denso presentimiento.

Condujo hasta recalar en las urbanizaciones colindantes a la suya, sumidas en una quietud que resultaba turbadora tras los atascos del centro y el tráfico fluido de la circunvalación. Nada más hubo divisado la parcela sobre la que se erigía su vivienda, constató que sus temores eran ciertos por el vehículo oficial aparcado justo ante la cerca.

Dejó el todoterreno en el garaje y entró, portando la bolsa de viaje y la chaqueta del traje del Chelsea. Cuando se asomó al salón vio a Kôji sentado de espaldas, pareciendo dialogar con los asistentes que habían llevado el seguimiento de la adopción.

El ruido del pomo sobresaltó al vocalista, el cuál fue el primero de los cuatro presentes en girarse. Su rostro pareció mostrar un repentino alivio que, sin embargo, no eclipsaba lo sombrío del conjunto en general.

—Buenas noches —saludó Takuto.

—Buenas noches —respondieron los funcionarios.

Kôji se levantó, disculpándose tras haber conseguido convencerles para que retrasaran la puesta en marcha del protocolo. Tomó a Izumi de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándole hasta el pasillo buscando un poco de privacidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? Es sólo otra revisión¿tanta grima te da atenderles tú solo? —le reprendió él.

Kôji le miró a los ojos. Sólo conocía una manera de comunicarle a Takuto las noticias, sobre todo si éstas eran malas, y el método era ser franco y directo. Lo que temía era desconocer cuál sería su reacción ante la peor verdad que le había transmitido desde que le dijera una noche ya lejana que se había quedado paralítico.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, alarmado.

—El padre de Derek interpuso una demanda ante los Servicios Sociales hace unos días. Está reclamando la custodia.

Takuto creyó que el mundo había dejado de girar cuando se lo escuchó decir. Las palabras brotaron lenta y pesadamente de los labios de Kôji, como si las estuviese percibiendo en un mal sueño. Sólo las manos del cantante agitando levemente sus hombros le hicieron reaccionar, convirtiéndose el estupor en un impulso agresivo de proteccionismo.

—¿Y a qué han venido?

—Tienen que llevárselo.

—¿Cómo que llevárselo? —estuvo a punto de gritar.

Kôji le contuvo, intentando calmarle.

—Me lo han explicado y he intentado por todas las vías posibles evitarlo, pero no tenemos alternativa. Si nos negamos nos será aún más difícil recurrir a las vías legales.

Él dejó la mirada suspensa en el vacío, obligándose a mantener fría la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Derek?

—Afuera, con el chucho.

Izumi asintió, regresando a la sala de estar con paso firme. Se sentó junto a aquellas personas, urgiéndole imperiosamente que respondieran a las cuestiones que se clavaban como espinas en su corazón.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros de la identidad de ese hombre?

La mujer sacó un porta documentos, mostrándole los resultados de las pruebas realizadas, la solicitud y una copia de la documentación del demandante.

—Se practicó una comparación de ADN para poder fundar la demanda, señor Izumi. Recurrimos al archivo de muestras biológicas que se conservan de los menores que están en esta situación.

—¿Y cómo es que han hecho esas pruebas sin nuestro consentimiento?

Kôji depositó la mano derecha sobre la suya, indicándole con el gesto que no debía mostrarse tan a la defensiva. El sociólogo del equipo tomó el relevo, siendo todo lo metódico posible.

—Han de recordar que todavía se encuentran en el periodo de acogimiento previo a la adopción definitiva. Me temo que hasta que el plazo concluya es el padre biológico quien tiene prioridad frente a los tutores provisionales.

—Insisto en que no hay lógica en eso —replicó Kôji, repitiendo lo mismo por cuarta o quinta vez—. Ese tipo aparece de buenas a primeras sin haberse hecho cargo del crío en toda su vida, y ahora que ya se ha acostumbrado a vivir aquí…

—Comprendemos que es una situación dramática —intervino ella—, pero las leyes han de cumplirse.

—¿Y qué opciones tenemos? —preguntó Izumi.

—¿Van a entrar en pleito por la patria potestad?

Takuto les miró a los tres. Sus ojos parecieron transformarse en dos brasas candentes, rodeándole un aura que quemaba de solo pensar en rozarla.

—No le quepa la menor duda.

El psicólogo asintió, entregándoles más documentos.

—Les recomiendo que busquen un buen abogado. En este tipo de casos lo prioritario es el bienestar del menor, así que el juicio previsiblemente tendrá máxima prioridad.

Kôji tomó aire profundamente. La idea de volver a estar ante un juez, aunque no fuera desde el banquillo de los acusados, le producía un malestar generalizado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, más o menos?

—Es imposible de determinar. Puede que dos semanas.

Ellos se miraron, accediendo Takuto a colaborar, aunque con todo el dolor del mundo.

—Prepárale la maleta, voy a hablar con él —le dijo a Kôji.

Los asistentes aguardaron respetuosamente en el porche, concediéndoles unos minutos más para preparar la inminente partida. Izumi salió al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, no tardando en dar con Derek.

El chico lanzaba la pelota de tennis sin darle tregua a Titán, el cuál seguía el juego ignorando las consonancias en las que se producía. Cuando se hubo situado a su lado, Takuto experimentó una sensación similar a la que le había embargado durante la primera toma de contacto; el césped del orfanato no era demasiado distinto a ése que ahora pisaban, y aunque el casi año que separaba ambos eventos había obrado cambios físicos en Derek, su rostro mostraba el mismo gesto arisco de entonces.

Takuto mantuvo silencio unos segundos, decidiendo hablar cuando constató que él por su propia cuenta no iba a hacerlo.

—¿No vas a contarme por qué estás tan enfadado?

Derek no le miró, respondiendo a la par que lanzaba el esférico, desahogándose.

—Sois iguales que los demás —respondió.

—¿Iguales a quiénes?

—A todos. Siempre tengo que volver al orfanato.

Takuto se puso ante él tomándole el rostro con las manos, teniendo que forcejear un poco hasta que el chico accedió a clavarle su dura mirada.

—Derek, nosotros no queremos que te vayas, todo lo contrario. ¿No te han explicado lo que ocurre?

Él apretó los dientes. Seguía confundido por lo que había presenciado aquella tarde, y aunque no le habían dicho con exactitud cuál era la razón por la que el ciclo se repetía, lo dedujo sin demasiadas complicaciones.

—Es por mi padre¿verdad?

Takuto asintió, tratando de obtener toda la información valiosa posible.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Le vi en el colegio.

—¿Pero habías estado con él alguna vez antes?

Derek bajó la mirada. El bloqueo con el que su cerebro había tratado de protegerse había cedido, devolviéndole parte de los recuerdos que hasta el momento había sido incapaz de asimilar.

—Mamá me enseñó su foto cuando era pequeño. Sólo eso, no me dijo su nombre.

Él comprendió; apenas le quedaba tiempo para hacerle entender lo que quería que le quedase bien claro, así que no se demoró. Imprimió seguridad y sosiego en su mensaje, como si estuviese hablándole al Takuto herido de su niñez.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije el día en que nos conocimos? Te pedí que fueras sincero conmigo.

—Sí.

—Pues ahora necesito que seas igual de sincero, Derek.

Izumi se puso de rodillas para quedar frente a frente, poniendo todo cuanto era en aquellas palabras.

—Ese hombre es tu padre. Si yo pudiera volver a ver al mío sería como un sueño¿sabes?

Derek prestaba atención, quieto y rígido como una estatua. Las frases que a continuación siguieron le llevaron a comprender lo que en realidad Takuto pretendía decirle.

—Kôji y yo te vamos a seguir queriendo igual pase lo que pase, aunque decidas irte con él. Por eso necesito que me digas lo que de verdad sientes… porque si lo que quieres es quedarte aquí con nosotros, te juro que haré lo que sea para conseguirlo.

El chico no tuvo que meditar demasiado, pues las vivencias compartidas, los descubrimientos y obstáculos superados junto a ellos hacían que sólo hubiese una respuesta válida.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

Takuto concentró la fortaleza que le quedaba en esbozar una sonrisa alentadora, no necesitando más para saber que nada se interpondría en su lucha por conseguir un veredicto favorable.

—Dame un abrazo —le dijo, estrechándole.

Derek le correspondió, dejando los ojos fijos en penumbrosa distancia, desde donde se oía el ruido del motor de un coche siendo accionado.

—¿Adónde me van a llevar?

—A un centro de menores. Tendrás una profesora para ti solo, hay que mirar el lado bueno.

—¿Mucho tiempo?

Izumi suspiró, dejando a Titán atado a su caseta para marchar hacia donde los asistentes esperaban.

—No lo sé —finalmente confesó.

Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta principal del jardín, la señora le indujo a seguirles, recurriendo a lo profesional de su talante.

—Despídete. Ya es muy tarde.

En esos momentos apareció Kôji cargando con dos bultos, tendiéndole a Derek la maleta en la que había metido a toda prisa cuanta ropa y enseres de utilidad pudo recopilar; acompañando al equipaje, le entregó otro objeto que también iba protegido por una funda rígida, pudiendo sostenerla por el asa de cuero estratégicamente colocada.

—Toma, para que ensayes —dijo, dándole su guitarra acústica, aquélla con la que componía—. Y cuídamela bien, que cuando estés de regreso te haré un examen.

Derek sonrió, aceptando el instrumento como una especie de pacto. La mujer insistió, mirándoles él una última vez antes de entrar al coche. Kôji e Izumi se quedaron en el borde de la cancela, siguiendo la trayectoria del vehículo hasta que fue engullido por la oscuridad.

Nunca esa casa había parecido un lugar tan sombrío, ni el vacío dejado por su ausencia tan abismal.

Titan emitía agudos lloriqueos caninos, decidiendo Takuto combatir la angustia yendo a liberarle.

—Llama a Katsumi y cuéntale lo ocurrido.

Kôji no puso objeción, entrando y accionando el manos libres del teléfono inalámbrico. Mientras él relataba los hechos a su ser de confianza, el delantero luchaba contra el huracán que se había desatado en su interior. Una ira impotente se extendió por su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad.

Eran tantas las emociones contrapuestas… la euforia por volver al fútbol, la desesperación, el intenso pavor a decepcionar a Derek si no cumplía su promesa, traicionándole tanto a él como a sí mismo.

En medio de la tempestad en la que flotaba una voz acudió a su rescate, convirtiéndose en la balsa a la que debía aferrarse si no quería desaparecer tragado por el mar de la congoja.

_ …yo ya lo he conseguido todo como jugador, Taku, y no quiero perderme a mis hijos _

Greg se lo había confesado una noche cálida de mayo, cuando nada parecía presagiar que el futuro le depararía la retirada de su amigo, la consumación de lo que le unía a Kôji, o la llegada de lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida.

Cuando el escocés se lo dijo, pensó que McKenzie debía estar loco en el fondo, pues nada podía ser tan fuerte como para romper el vínculo que unía a un futbolista con el campo y las porterías.

Sin embargo, se supo en deuda con él cuando en ese preciso instante le comprendió. Aunque supusiera asestar una puñalada mortal a su carrera, ya herida de muerte, incluso aunque tuviera que renunciar prematuramente a los sueños deportivos que aún no había alcanzado, ni siquiera esa terrible perspectiva le hizo vacilar cuando tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, atendiéndole el destinatario tras tonos que se le hicieron eternos.

—¿Dígame?

—Soy Izumi, entrenador. Lamento molestarle a estas horas.

—No te preocupes. Dime¿querías decirme algo?

Takuto se mantuvo firme, condición que reflejó su profunda voz al comunicarle la decisión al alto mando del conjunto londinense.

—Estoy atravesando algunas dificultades personales. El padre biológico de mi hijo ha reclamado su custodia, y voy a llevarle a los tribunales para impedírselo.

El delantero apretó el puño, prosiguiendo.

—Siento menospreciar su confianza al contar conmigo para el primer partido de liga, pero por el bien del equipo no me presentaré al encuentro mañana. Le ruego que no me convoque en los siguientes partidos, hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

El noruego no respondió de inmediato, haciéndolo en base a sus obligaciones y sin hacer distinción entre él y sus demás jugadores.

—He de dar por hecho que sabes que eso es merecedor de una sanción, y que dificultará aún más tu incorporación al campeonato.

—Lo sé, y acepto la responsabilidad.

Entre ambos no hizo falta más burocracia verbal. Se respetaban y admiraban lo suficiente como para que cada uno supiera dónde estaba la línea que separaba lo personal de lo deportivo.

—Suerte, Takuto.

—Gracias —concluyó.

La llamada finalizó, pero no así la que al mismo tiempo se producía en el salón. Kôji estaba tirado en el sofá con una pierna sobre la mesita, hablándole al aparato colocado sobre dicha superficie.

—¿Y cuándo ha sido? —preguntó Shibuya.

—Vinieron a las siete. Acaban de irse.

Katsumi se lamentó, encontrándose traspuesto por lo que acababa de conocer.

—¿Cómo está Taku?

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió el cantante.

—Dile que mañana después del partido vamos para allá, tenemos que ponernos en acción cuanto antes.

Justo cuando iba a darle el visto bueno al plan, Izumi no se lo permitió, dándole contestación al médico tras haber oído la última parte del diálogo.

—No voy a jugar, ni a entrenar. Acabo de comunicárselo a mi entrenador.

Kôji le contempló. Jamás había visto la belleza felina de Izumi potenciada hasta ese límite; sus rasgos se habían endurecido, contrastando con la mirada vidriada pero aguda, impenetrable. Irremediablemente, la evocación de un arcángel descendiendo a los infiernos en pro de evitar el Apocalipsis acudió a su mente.

Sus alas no estaban tenidas del negro de la pena, ni del rojo de la sangre. Eran tan blancas que cegaban, tan puras que costaba no rendirse ante ellas. La viva imagen del amor.

—Sólo así podre dedicar cada minuto a traerle de vuelta —evidenció.

Katsumi, comprendiendo la dureza de tal intrepidez, prefirió posponer la charla.

—Iremos a primera hora. Ya sabéis que podéis contar con Seri y conmigo.

—Sí, lo sabemos —se despidió Izumi—. Gracias.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

El silencio regresó a la sala cuando la voz metalizada de Shibuya se hubo cortado. Kôji se incorporó, obligando a Takuto a que le siguiera.

—Vamos arriba.

Él no dijo nada, ascendiendo los peldaños como un fantasma. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia desconectado de la mente, la cual volaba en otra dimensión. Izumi regresó en sí cuando Kôji, tendido sobre su torso, le empezó a despojar de ropa de cintura para abajo. Sus labios recorrían su torso moreno, buscando un contacto pleno con su anatomía desnuda.

Ladeó el rostro hacia otro lado para no verle, sin ganas siquiera de resistirse.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en esto justo ahora?

Kôji no cesó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Tienes que desconectar.

Deslizó las manos por la cintura de los pantalones, dejando al descubierto abdominales cincelados, piernas de bronce y el pubis que constituía su mayor pecado.

Esas visiones eran suficientes para que perdiera la locura, doblegándose al mandato del deseo. Si le poseía aliviaría su pena, y borraría el rastro amargo que de seguro enturbiaba el sabor de sus labios. Quería hacerle suyo, adentrarse en sus secretos, y así se dispuso a hacer.

Pero Takuto seguía sin mirarle. Su expresión era tan triste que conseguía romperle en añicos, y hacerle recordar que aunque no aflorase, su dolor era equiparable al suyo.

_ ¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que pasar todo lo malo a nosotros? _

Kôji se quedó apoyado sobre los codos, desconcertado por la reacción que su organismo, esclavo al fin y al cabo de lo psíquico, escogió para manifestarse. Forzó el ángulo del cuello y levantó la pelvis con la intención de terminar de creerse lo que jamás hubiese creído posible.

Extrañado por su comportamiento, en especial por lo retardado del inicio del coito, Izumi dirigió la mirada al mismo punto, constatando que la hasta unos segundos bien formada erección del vocalista había desaparecido.

Kôji se dio la vuelta, tumbándose de costado en dirección contraria. Takuto se tomó su tiempo, buscando una manera con la que tratar con tacto el primer gatillazo al que se enfrentaban. El hecho de no saber qué decirle respecto a lo físico, dado que nunca le había ocurrido, fue trampolín para ahondar en sus sentimientos, desentramando las redes en las que él se escondía.

—Veo que no soy el único que está preocupado —dijo, pegando el pecho a su espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Él intentó tragarse el nudo de la garganta, siendo inexorablemente vencido.

—Qué quieres… —replicó con la voz rota— Se le acaba cogiendo cariño.

—Sólo espero que te refieras a Derek.

Cerró los ojos, buscando sus dedos para dejarlos entrelazados cuando le escuchó sollozar. Kôji se secó las lágrimas con rabia, impidiéndole su orgullo reconocer abiertamente lo que Izumi de sobra sabía.

Le dejó quedarse dormido con el paso de las horas. Takuto, velando su quebradizo descanso, pasó la noche en vela sin dejar de pensar, sujetándose al hilo de la esperanza para no perder la cordura.

Era el sino de los humanos desde que éstos poblaban la tierra. Los padres se sacrificaban por los hijos, aceptando las renuncias a cambio de la promesa de un mejor porvenir.

Su madre se había condenado a las sombras con tal de evitarle mayor sufrimiento, creyéndola muerta hasta su aparición. Su padre pagó con su vida no haberse atrevido a creer en el amor verdadero.

Y ahora él les emulaba, dispuesto a renunciar a lo que alimentaba su espíritu con tal de salvarle. Porque aunque interminable pareciera el túnel, las desgracias le habían enseñado que, en su final, siempre era una luz lo que se divisaba.


	30. Capítulo 30: Reencarnación

**Capítulo 30: Reencarnación**

Lo primero que Kôji sintió cuando abrió los ojos fue frío.

Se quedó quieto en la misma postura, notando al instante que se encontraba solo en la cama. La ventana estaba ligeramente entreabierta, colándose el aire húmedo de Londres en los prolegómenos del otoño.

Se levantó, caminando sobre los listones de madera para asomarse y observar lo que había más allá de los dominios de la habitación. Por el ángulo apenas alcanzó a ver una parte de la piscina, constatando que el agua se movía en ondas irregulares.

Descendió a la planta baja envuelto en su albornoz rojo, encontrando justo lo que esperaba; aislado del resto del mundo por el incesante trabajo de músculos y pulmones, Takuto nadaba a una velocidad endiablada, deslizándose por entre el medio como si fuese su hábitat.

Se detuvo en el borde hasta que Izumi se percató de su presencia, mirándole sin quitarse los protectores oculares y con cientos de gotas deslizándose por su piel morena.

—Es demasiado temprano.

—Mi hermana y Katsumi no tardarán en llegar —respondió, manteniéndose a flote por encima del tronco—. Si no aprovecho ahora, no tendré ocasión en todo el día.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió, acompasando la respiración para continuar—. Quince o veinte largos, perdí la cuenta.

El cielo estaba encapotado, y las rachas de aire arrastraban las primeras hojas caídas de los árboles. No era lo que se decía una mañana apacible para la natación, pero el deporte le ayudaba a concentrarse, quemando parte de la ansiedad que no le había permitido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Kôji estudió la manera en la que se movía; si bien él tenía en la música un vehículo por el que transmitir sus anhelos y temores más arraigados, Takuto manifestaba mediante lo físico lo que no sabía expresar en palabras.

Sus brazadas eran largas y enérgicas, casi violentas. Sus piernas se agitaban impulsándole de un extremo a otro, encontrando extraña esa masa dulce en la que estaban inmersas.

El recuerdo de la única vez en que Izumi había renunciado al fútbol por su causa le arreció. Apenas había retenido sensaciones de la semana que pasó en coma, anclado a un sueño que llegó a estar cerca de ser eterno. Tan sólo ecos lejanos de su voz, entremezclados con delirios y pesadillas. En aquella ocasión desechó la oferta de marcharse a Italia, algo que podría haber sido determinante para el rumbo de su carrera.

Y ahora, cuando más dependía de sí mismo para traspasar la peligrosa barrera de las lesiones en edad tardía, volvía a darle la espalda a sus sueños, aunque esta vez por otra persona.

Únicamente el hecho de sentir un vacío equiparable al que acusaba Takuto hacía que no desesperara por haber sido desterrado del podio. Su escultural silueta quedó al descubierto hasta que se colocó en posición al borde de la piscina, introduciéndose de cabeza en el agua con un salto elegante y perfecto.

La única manera de domar a una fiera sin recurrir a la música era meterse en el campo mismo de la batalla; introducirse en su medio, analizar lo hostil del escenario desde su punto de vista, hacerle saber que podía confiar en que le acompañaría en cada reglón de la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

Los diez centímetros de estatura en que le aventajaba resultaron determinantes; Kôji nadó hasta donde empezaba a hacer pie, justo en el centro del dique, consiguiendo que Izumi le siguiera.

La luz plomiza que arrojaba el cielo le confería a sus iris un extrañísimo color semejante al del cobalto, el cuál resaltaba lo claroscuro de su rostro.

—Tienes ojeras —apuntó Takuto.

―Tú también ―respondió él, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema del pulgar―. Y eso que conseguí quedarme dormido.

―Será que estás demasiado pálido. Pareces un espectro.

Kôji notó que su piel se rizaba en un escalofrío cuando el incombustible calor de Takuto le envolvió, enredando él las piernas en torno a sus caderas.

―Me robas el sentido con sólo rozarme. Lo sabes¿verdad?

―¿Lo dices por lo que pasó anoche?

Kôji no dijo nada. Que una pieza en el complicado engranaje del deseo hubiese fallado era algo que le costaba asimilar, acostumbrado a exigir a su cuerpo el máximo rendimiento desde que se iniciara en el sexo.

―No te preocupes ―añadió Izumi, restándole importancia―. A todos nos pasa.

―A ti nunca te ha ocurrido. O te excitas o no te excitas, pero no te quedas a medias.

Él suspiró. Aunque sabía de sobra la frustración que debía estar carcomiéndole, no era ello lo que le mantenía en vilo.

―Si tanto te obsesiona pregúntale al médico. De fútbol te puedo decir lo que quieras, pero de esos temas…

Kôji le besó en los labios. Nunca permitiría que surgieran las dudas acerca de su veneración, ni aunque su _segundo yo_ se hubiese declarado en huelga involuntaria.

―Y tú no le des más vueltas a lo del partido de hoy. En cuanto esto se haya solucionado volverás a los terrenos, en verdad les estás dando un poco más tiempo a tus rivales para concienciarse.

―Hablé antes con Dorians.

Al rememorar la conversación mantenida con el portero, la chispa pareció rebrotar en el fondo de sus ojos, adquiriendo su rostro cierta rigidez.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que acepta mientras tanto la capitanía, y que el vestuario me apoya. Lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito. Me he metido solo en este atolladero, y saldré por mi propio pie.

—No estás solo en esto. Es nuestra lucha por asegurar un futuro y enterrar el pasado.

Kôji siguió mirándole hasta unirse sus frentes. Su voz se propagó como un murmullo que cabalgaba al viento, el cual agitó los cabellos apelmazados de ambos.

—He hecho todo cuando ha estado a mi alcance para que borrases el dolor que experimentaste. Lo que fuera con tal de eliminar los recuerdos, y que éstos quedaran transformados únicamente en una señal sin sentido —prosiguió, rozando por debajo del agua su cicatriz—. Pero fracasé.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Izumi.

Él cerró los ojos, trazando lentamente el recorrido de la marca en forma de cruz.

—Lo que no pude conseguir en todos estos años, lo hizo Derek en un segundo. Cuando os vi juntos la primera vez… supe que gracias a él te convertirías en lo que siempre anhelé.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Takuto sintió que la presión en el pecho volvía a atormentarle.

—Kôji, eso no es…

—Claro que es cierto —prosiguió—. Y me habría vuelto loco de celos de no haber sido porque al cabo del tiempo descubrí que él también encerraba mi clave.

Se vio a sí mismo de niño, de casting en casting sin nadie que se atreviera a no tratarle como una exquisita muñeca de porcelana. Sin contacto físico que le instara a desarrollar vínculos emocionales con otros seres humanos.

La impasibilidad, el abandono, el rencor, transformándose en un cinismo maquiavélico a raíz de la prohibición de acercase a su amante más longeva, la música.

Luego le vio a él, frágil e inquebrantable al mismo tiempo. Condenado a revivir eternamente el instante en el que su mundo se desquebrajó; el tapiz de su inocencia manchado de sangre, haciéndole desconfiar de cualquiera que quisiera cometer el error de quererle.

Los dos habían tratado de embestir contra sus orígenes, renegando de ellos u ocultándolos recelosamente. Y cuando habían asumido que lo único que podían hacer con lo negro de sus infancias era encerrarla bajo un portón blindado, Derek les guió sin esfuerzos a través del laberinto, dejándoles salir de éste por sus propios medios.

_ La muerte, el amor y el dolor… todos forman un círculo eterno _

_ Nos pasamos nuestra existencia intentando dotar de sentido al ciclo, cayendo en la desesperación sin fracasamos en el empeño _

_ Y es precisamente el dolor el que nos impide ver una respuesta que, por ser tan simple, parece inalcanzable _

Kôji buscó sus labios, venerándolos hasta depositar los suyos junto al oído, susurrándole a Takuto la preciada verdad.

—La única manera de cerrar un círculo es regresando a su inicio.

_ He dejado que con él remiendes tu historia, evitando que se repita. Y tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo _

_ Esa es la mayor prueba de amor que puedo ofrecerte _

—Derek volverá a nosotros —remató—. No puede ser de otra manera, los tres estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Izumi cerró los ojos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Podía sentir la respiración tibia golpeando su cuello, y su corazón latiendo junto al suyo.

_ Nuestro punto de equilibrio… aquel que nos ha unido más allá de los límites, y que podría sumirnos en el abismo si se rompe _

—No puedo evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría si no lo conseguimos —musitó.

—Lo haremos. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

Izumi negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca, pero esto es algo que no depende enteramente de ti.

—Desde el momento en que ese tío se atrevió a mirarme se convirtió en un asunto personal. No permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir.

—Hablas como si yo siguiera siendo lo único que te importa.

Takuto contuvo el aliento. Cuando Kôji hablaba de aquella manera sentía que no había montaña lo suficientemente alta como para no poder ser escalada, ni cielo que no pudiera ser surcado en su compañía.

—Te equivocas. También es mi hijo, no consentiré que jueguen con él por dinero.

—¿Dinero?

—¿Se te ocurre otra explicación a por qué ha aparecido? Menuda casualidad que los que ahora se encargan de Derek estén forrados.

Takuto sopesó la posible realidad de sus palabras, negándose a creer que pudiera existir alguien tan ruin como para únicamente interesarse por un niño si habían intereses monetarios de por medio.

—Hay algo en todo esto que sigue sin cuadrarme.

Lo había sopesado durante la noche, compartiendo los resultados de las cavilaciones.

—En su expediente figuraban cuatro acogimientos que resultaron ser adopciones fallidas, todas por renuncia voluntaria de los tutores al final del periodo.

—Al transcurrir un año, como ahora —apuntó Kôji.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, entendiendo el cantante a lo que se refería.

—¿Crees que es demasiada casualidad?

Él se soltó, empezando a nadar hacia la escalerilla.

—Las casualidades no existen. Tú y yo somos la prueba de ello —afirmó.

Cuando hubo salido de la piscina se valió del albornoz de Kôji para secarse, dejándoselo doblado sobre las varas de aluminio.

—Pensar con el estómago vacío no es productivo. Iré a preparar el desayuno, anoche no probamos bocado.

—Enseguida voy. Nadar desnudo no está tan mal.

Izumi asintió, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa junto a su perro recién incorporado. Kôji le observó hasta que desapareció, sumergiéndose en el agua para imitarle, y aportar un poco de lucidez a su mente ejercitándose en lo físico.

Cualquier cosa era válida con tal de cumplir el sacramento. Por ellos dos, y por sí mismo. Aunque tuviera que volver a desafiar a los Dioses, y a los hombres que en su nombre decidían sobre otros por medio de códigos escritos.

_Con la nariz entre tus ojos y entre un pulmón y otro pulmón,_

_el corazón y los congojos todos en reunión._

_Con tus orejas en mis manos voy enseñándole a Van Gogh_

_cómo mejora el resultado cuando lo hacen dos._

_Siempre los cariñitos me ha parecido una mariconez,_

_y ahora hablo contigo en diminutivo con nombres de pastel._

_Y aunque intenté guardar la ropa al mismo tiempo que nadar_

_me he resignado a ir en pelotas mientras dure el mar._

_Yo que de estas estampas me limitaba a hacer colección_

_me hago un llavero con el fichero, con una condición:_

_el día que tengas ojos rojos y me estornude la nariz,_

_vamos a hacer lo que podamos por cenar perdiz._

_Mecano, "Quédate en Madrid"._

- 2 -

Sentado ante el descomunal televisor de plasma junto a sus dos hermanos, Dave se abrió una lata de cerveza mientras esperaba a que los responsables de la retransmisión del partido emitieran la infografía de los jugadores convocados. Las cámaras mostraron una panorámica del lleno hasta la bandera en Stamford Bridge, aguardando con ilusión lo mismo que otros miles de seguidores.

—¿Crees que jugará de titular? —preguntó Thomas, el mayor.

—Seguramente saldrá en la segunda parte —afirmó el batera, recurriendo a la información recibida de primera mano.

Larry, aludendo los privilegios de Dave, manifestó su malestar por tener que conformarse con ver el primer encuentro de liga del Chelsea a distancia.

—Podrías haberle pedido al de tu grupo que te consiguiera entradas.

—Ya lo haré para los siguientes partidos. Imagino que el regreso habrá tenido demasiada demanda —rió el batera.

Los locutores anunciaron el salto al campo del once inicial, no tardando en comentar una notoria ausencia. Los tres hermanos se miraron, terminando de mosquearse el músico cuando en un breve plano del banquillo no distinguió un rostro en concreto, ni el número 7 figuró en el listado.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Izumi? —exclamaron los invitados.

En esos mismos instantes eran muchos los que se hacían la misma pregunta, siendo David el único fan del asiático que pudo obtener una explicación en el acto.

—Pásame el teléfono —pidió.

Buscó en la agenda del móvil, siendo atendido tras haber esperado casi un minuto de molestos tonos. La voz que tan bien conocía surgió al otro lado de la línea, empleando las _buenas maneras_ a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Kôji¿dónde demonios está tu maridito? —dijo bien alto para hacerse entender por encima del volumen de la retransmisión.

Thomas y Larry agudizaron el oído pegándose a Dave, el cuál, sentado en medio de los dos, tenía los ojos puestos en la pantalla mientas se enteraba de la exclusiva.

—Aquí, en el salón.

—¿Pero no se supone que jugaba hoy?

—Renunció a la convocatoria. Nos han quitado al crío.

Dave se incorporó para estupor de sus hermanos, pues nunca habían presenciado semejante decaimiento en su carácter eternamente bromista.

—¿En serio¿Y por qué? —quiso saber, alejándose para escucharle mejor.

—El supuesto padre reclamó la custodia, y como tiene preferencia según la ley se lo han llevado provisionalmente, hasta que se dicte sentencia —explicó de evidente mal humor, tras llevar todo el día tratando el mismo asunto.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer por la noche.

Al oír la mención de la data del suceso, el inglés reaccionó con cierto enfado.

—Tío¿y por qué no me lo dijiste¿Ya habéis conseguido abogado?

—Shibuya está en ello.

—Pues que no siga buscando. Toma, apunta el número del mío. Le hizo sudar tinta al de mi mujer cuando el divorcio, es un hacha.

Kôji activó el altavoz del aparato para que el mencionado pudiera escuchar la conversación, decidiendo Katsumi intervenir directamente.

—Hola, Dave.

—¡Hey, Doctor¿Qué tal andas?

—Por aquí, ya ves… — respondió, tomando un bolígrafo — A ver, dame sus datos.

Mientras Katsumi se encargaba de lo burocrático, Kôji echó un vistazo a lo que acontecía a varios metros de donde habían instalado el centro de operaciones. La barra de la cocina estaba repleta de papeles y documentos, mientras que Takuto trataba de distraerse en el sofá con su hermana y sus dos sobrinos, habiendo decidido no ver el partido.

—¿Y dices que está especializado en esta rama del derecho? —insistió Shibuya.

—No soy un entendido, pero deduzco que sí. Es un buen tipo, en serio.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo mencionarte como referencia?

—Sí, claro. Oye¿está mi cantante favorito por ahí?

Katsumi sonrió. Dave tenía el don de aligerar las cargas por penosas que éstas fueran. Le hizo un gesto a Kôji, indicándole que se acercara.

—Dime.

—Tío, para cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no dudéis en llamarme. Te pediría que me pasaras con Taku, pero mejor no. Debe estar hecho polvo.

Él se quedó callado, terminando por emplear la palabra que más le costaba pronunciar de entre todo el vocabulario que conocía.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Para eso están los colegas.

Kôji colgó, dando por hecho que la noticia volaría a la velocidad de la luz entre los demás integrantes de la formación. Lo que más le preocupaba era que por el cauce incontenible de los acontecimientos, éstos rompieran las barreras y acabaran por filtrarse a la prensa.

- 3 -

Sin que nadie pusiera impedimentos a sus acciones, Katsumi había forjado en la barra de la cocina un auténtico centro de operaciones. Agendas, bolígrafos y el ordenador portátil constituían las herramientas con las que había tanteado los primeros obstáculos, divisando las mejores salidas en el atolladero donde estaban metidos.

Pronto tendría que acudir a su turno de guardia en el hospital, habiendo decidido Serika pasar allí la noche con los niños. Precisamente fue ella quien, tras echarle un vistazo a la hora y comprobar que su hermano se había retirado con éstos hacía un buen rato, decidió abandonar provisionalmente.

—Voy a ver si necesita ayuda.

Ellos asintieron, pareciendo seguir adelante con la resolución de los trámites, pero aunque Shibuya sí que estaba anotando en un documento electrónico los faxes y referencias recién obtenidos, Kôji mantuvo los brazos apoyados en la superficie marmolada, observándole en silencio hasta que le soltó la pregunta sin demasiados preámbulos.

—¿La disfunción eréctil puede tener origen psicológico?

Katsumi levantó la vista de la pantalla, tomándole por sorpresa la consulta. Buscó entre el montón de papeles una hoja arrancada de la agenda donde había garabateado, respondiéndole con tacto.

—Es mucho más frecuente de lo que se cree, sobre todo en épocas de gran estrés y ansiedad. Dile a Taku que no se preocupe, cuando todo esto haya acabado seguro que…

—No es Takuto. Soy yo.

Él perdió momentáneamente el habla, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar que jamás se lo hubiese creído de haberlo escuchado por otra fuente que no fuera directa. Recurrió a su diplomacia innata, suavizando uno de los asuntos que más podían llegar a preocupar a cualquier hombre.

—Lo mismo te digo. Volverás a funcionar cuando esto haya acabado.

Coronando el diagnóstico, Katsumi remató sus palabras guiñándole un ojo.

—Piénsalo por el otro lado. Ahora tienes un motivo extra para conseguir traer a Derek de vuelta.

Mientras ellos dos trataban dichos asuntos de vital interés, Serika entró al cuarto de invitados donde Izumi, con grandes dosis de paciencia, había conseguido dormir a la niña tras haber hecho lo mismo con Hideki. Se sentó junto a él en la cama, contemplando su descanso.

—Por fin ha dejado de llorar —susurró en referencia al bebé.

—No sé cómo te las apañas, eres el único que les reduce tan pronto —dijo ella.

Colocó la manta que cubría el menudo cuerpo del bebé en la cuna, sin dejar de cuestionarse por qué su hermano tenía que soportar nuevamente otra injusticia.

—Me siento tan… inútil —confesó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Es tan evidente que no hay mejor lugar para Derek que éste, que me duele no poder hacer nada por demostrarlo —dijo, pensando qué estaría haciendo el chico en esos momentos y, sobre todo, en qué condiciones.

Takuto le besó en la frente, negándose a que los ánimos de ella flaquearan, pues de su entereza dependía en gran medida la suya.

—Sí que estás haciéndolo. Que estéis aquí con nosotros es muy importante para mí.

Regresaron con los demás haciendo el menor ruido posible, aprovechando Serika para llevar a cabo la misión de la que era encargada.

—¿Quieres saber cómo quedó el partido?

—Confío en el equipo. Si no han logrado una victoria, no me interesa.

Ella otorgó al no decir nada, reuniéndose con Kôji y Katsumi en el salón.

—Bueno, yo debería prepararme —dijo Shibuya, estirándose—. Le he dejado a la secretaria del abogado el número de mi busca, en cuanto contacte con él os lo diré.

Izumi asintió. El paso de los años le había enseñado que no servía de nada tratar de disuadirle; daba igual que se hubiese pasado el día entre papeles y comunicaciones, para a continuación enfrentarse a una ronda de diez horas en el centro clínico. Cuando Katsumi se entregaba a una causa, era porque realmente quería.

—¿Qué podemos hacer mientras? —inquirió Takuto.

—Dormir —cortó el vocalista tajantemente—. Lo necesitas.

—Es cierto. Tenéis que estar en facultades mañana, querrán que contéis hasta el último detalle. Lo que me recuerda que…

El timbre del portero eléctrico no le permitió continuar la frase. Kôji puso cara de circunstancias, agravándose ésta cuando comprobó a través del monitor quién les reclamaba.

—Estupendo —murmuró.

Precisamente había sido lo inoportuno de la visita la razón principal que Chris argumentó para no presentarse allí, pero la insistencia por parte de su acompañante acabó por convencerle.

—Takuto-kun, esperamos no molestar —se disculpó el ex manager cuando la puerta hubo sido abierta.

Kôji le lanzó una mirada con segundas al bajista, atribuyéndole el total de la responsabilidad.

—Brett y Liam nos llamaron antes. Creía que harías lo mismo.

—Le dije a Toshiyuki que era mejor no agobiar, pero en cuanto Dave nos lo contó se empeñó en venir — respondió, defendiéndose al pasar al interior de la vivienda.

Él se sonrojó. Junto a Izumi, Shibuya y Kôji había vivido demasiadas cosas, las suficientes como para ser incapaz de no ofrecerles su apoyo incondicional en cuerpo presente. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho de manera directa, Katsumi comprendió el significado de sus mejillas típicamente teñidas, alentándole a despojarse de la timidez.

—Vosotros nunca molestáis, estáis en vuestra casa. ¡Anda, que ni siquiera la mía! —rió Katsumi, añadiendo un toque divertido a la reunión.

Izumi reafirmó lo dicho, llevando su hermana la invitación un poco más lejos.

—¿Queréis quedaros a cenar? —preguntó Serika.

Ellos dos se miraron, teniendo la ocurrencia de responder al unísono.

—No, no. Sólo estábamos de paso.

Shibuya se colocó la chaqueta, dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales, no sin hacer un apunte que le pareció cuanto menos curioso.

—Menuda compenetración. Cualquiera diría que sois pareja.

En reacción al comentario, Kôji y Takuto también actuaron a la vez dirigiéndose disimuladamente a la cocina, decidiendo ella hacer lo mismo tras contener una risita.

Sin ningún ánimo de ofender, Takasaka se tomó la dulce venganza revelándole a su camarada lo que los demás ya sabían.

—Vaya, Shibuya… creo que esta vez has sido tú el último en darte cuenta.

Aunque había pasado bastante desde que Katsumi le dijera eso mismo con respecto a la relación surgida entre el cantante y el delantero, éste tuvo la misma ocurrencia que antaño. Se abalanzó sobre Taka, estrujándole como si fuese de peluche.

—¡Mi Taka tiene novio! Ahora ya entiendo a que viene ese brillo especial en los ojos.

Chris carraspeó, y Taka, recolocándose las gafas de pasta que habían quedado torcidas por el achuchón, pensó por una décima de segundo que era realmente mosqueante que nadie se hubiera extrañado al saber que estaba saliendo con otro hombre.

—¿Tampoco te han dicho que lo he dejado?

—¿El qué?

—La banda —añadió Chris—. Nos hemos quedado sin manager.

Shibuya le dedicó una mirada de reproche al vocalista, escurriendo Kôji el bulto al ponerse a colocar los platos.

—Pues también me entero ahora. Últimamente no me llegan cotilleos, aunque éstos sean de importancia.

Mostró otra enorme y sincera sonrisa, tomando la cartera en la que portaba sus utensilios.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Al final voy a terminar por sentir curiosidad… mis tres mejores amigos se han pasado a la otra acera, supongo que se debe estar realmente bien allá.

—Demasiado tarde —puntualizó Serika.

—Hay confianza. Tú no te molestas si me lo prestas una noche para probar¿verdad, Taku? —bromeó él.

—Claro que no —contestó Izumi entre sartenes—. Todo tuyo.

Y mientras Kôji gesticulaba, dedicándole un contundente y mudo _"que te follen"_, Katsumi se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver a las andadas con el nuevo sol.

—No seáis malos en mi ausencia —les pidió, dándole un beso a su mujer.

—Que sea leve —correspondieron ellos.

Una vez los cinco a solas, Chris, algo intimidado por estar invadiendo un territorio tan personal, intuyó que era momento de retirar el telón de la cordialidad, y ver el escenario ante el que en verdad se encontraban.

—¿Sabéis algo de ese tipo, el padre de Derek?

Kôji le lanzó una lata, cogiéndola él en el aire con soltura.

—Le vi a la salida del colegio. Si lo hubiera sabido le habría roto algún hueso.

—¿Y qué habrías conseguido con eso? —reprendió Izumi.

El delantero distribuyó lo preparado en los platos, sentándose los comensales en torno a los mismos.

—Ni siquiera Derek le recuerda. Sólo sabe que le vio en una fotografía que le enseñó su madre cuando era pequeño, poco antes de que la asesinaran —añadió con tristeza.

—Pobre chico —musitó Toshiyuki.

Serika tomó los palillos con desgana, produciéndole las palabras un nudo en el estómago. Kôji hizo lo mismo, llevándose a la boca un poco de arroz.

—Si quiere guerra, la tendrá. Ya me dejé avasallar una vez ante un tribunal, no pienso volver a callarme.

Chris, el único de los presentes que no había presenciado el juicio en el que le declararon culpable de homicidio, recurrió a su imaginación para hacerse una idea de lo que suponía para su compañero enfrentarse a la justicia.

—Pasarse tres años en chirona debe ser horrible, pero que sea un niño sin culpa el que tenga que pagar…

Takuto clavó la mirada en el plato, visiblemente apesadumbrado. Conmovido por el cúmulo de tragedias que habían conformado su vida, Taka recalcó su ofrecimiento desinteresado de serle de ayuda.

—Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos, por favor, decídmelo.

Izumi esbozó una sonrisa, como queriendo darle las gracias y a la vez confirmar que lo haría de tener ocasión. Permanecieron juntos un buen rato, permitiéndose el lujo ellos de amortizar con sus presencias lo duro de aquel varapalo, encontrándole un nuevo sentido al concepto de unión.

- 4 -

Con tres décadas de brillante ejercicio de la profesión a sus espaldas, Darren Keyns se había creado una merecida fama como uno de los mejores abogados de todo Londres. Y es que no sólo los numerosos pleitos ganados le avalaban, sino su reputación como hombre valiente; mientras que otros muchos de su promoción interponían filtros a la hora de escoger qué demandas satisfacer, él era un experto en encargarse de los casos más sonados, conduciéndolos con una discreción forjada a la vieja usanza.

Por las indicaciones de Dave y las horas empleadas por Shibuya en conseguir una citación, Takuto sabía que eran afortunados por estar esperando en aquella sala a que su secretaria les indicase que podían pasar al despacho. Ante la imposibilidad de Katsumi de acudir con ellos a la primera toma de contacto, se habían presentado bien temprano en la oficina en pleno centro londinense, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Sin embargo, por muy grande que fuese aquella ciudad, la luz que ambos emitían era demasiado potente, empezando a atraer a las cámaras como si fuesen polillas en plena madrugada.

Kôji frunció el ceño cuando le vio tomar un periódico de la mesita anexa. Izumi observó una fotografía a todo color que le habían sacado en algún encuentro de la pasada temporada, la cual destacaba en portada junto a un titular.

_ Sin rastro del capitán _

_ Izumi cae misteriosamente de la convocatoria el día de su reaparición _

El nombrado abrió el diario por la sección de deportes, conociendo de mano del artículo las especulaciones que se habían esparcido entre los aficionados al balompié.

—A falta de un comunicado oficial por parte del club, se baraja la posibilidad de que el Chelsea haya llegado a un acuerdo con el Milán para el traspaso del jugador, tal y como apuntaban los rumores —leyó en alto.

Kôji movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Menuda estupidez. ¿Dónde habrán conseguido el título de periodismo, en una subasta?

—Sólo hablan de mí —musitó Takuto, sin creerse que la victoria obtenida por su equipo apenas hubiera acaparado un mísero recuadro en el tabloide.

El cantante le quitó el periódico, dejándolo boca abajo en el mismo lugar donde lo habían cogido.

—Tal vez deberías hacer alguna declaración.

—¿Y perjudicar a mis compañeros? Ni hablar.

—¿Crees que les va a perjudicar más que se sepa que estás parado por asuntos meramente personales, en lugar de la situación actual?

Él suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello en un acto reflejo, meditando.

—No quiero que acosen a Derek.

—Hablaré yo. Déjame hacerlo —pidió, acercando el rostro al suyo.

Takuto le miró, preocupado. A través de la ventana del taxi había visto cómo otro vehículo les seguía durante varias manzanas, por lo que daba por hecho que cuando abandonasen el edificio se toparían con representantes de los medios de comunicación.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. Tengo más años de experiencia con ellos que tú —afirmó Kôji.

La secretaria levantaba de vez en cuando la vista para observarles, incapaz de resistirse a su atractivo embrujo. Se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono se activó, obedeciendo las indicaciones tras recuperar la compostura.

—Sí, señor Keyns.

Tras colgar se incorporó, llenándose la sala con el replicar de sus gruesos tacones.

—Pueden pasar —dijo amablemente, extendiendo el brazo en la dirección oportuna.

—Gracias.

Ellos se adentraron en el despacho tras haberles sido abierta la puerta. Sentado en su escritorio ante unas vistas envidiables del _London Eye_, un hombre corpulento de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes tuvo el mismo gesto, pidiéndoles que ocuparan sus respectivas sillas.

Cuando estuvieron los tres a solas en el despacho, el abogado tomó una carpeta clasificadora, echando un vistazo rápido a los elementos sustanciales del caso que allí les tenía. Parecían apuntar a que no iba a ser algo rutinario: dos personalidades públicas en querella por la custodia de un menor de pasado trágico. Por si no fuera suficiente, el eterno debate acerca de los derechos por parte de parejas del mismo sexo en cuanto a la adopción prometía una buena medida de morbo en la coctelera de la prensa amarilla.

—Antes de que podamos alcanzar un acuerdo, necesito conocer sus prioridades.

—El niño. Eso es lo único importante —no tardó en contestar Takuto.

Kôji, quién por inercia tendía a ver el lado más oscuro de las cosas, leyó entre las líneas soltadas por el británico.

—Si lo que quiere es saber hasta qué punto nos preocupa la prensa, vale lo que él ha dicho. Es inevitable que monten un circo, pero ya que van a hacerlo, que le afecte lo menos posible.

Darren asintió. No era la primera vez que uno de sus trabajos acababa llenando páginas de revistas, pero sabía que posiblemente ese sería el caso que más interés suscitaría de entre los que había aceptado a lo largo de su carrera. Aún así, la mirada desesperada de aquel joven, al que había visto volar detrás de un balón en numerosas ocasiones en calidad de aficionado, le bastó para saber que no podía rechazar defenderles ante el magistrado.

—No disponemos de demasiado tiempo para preparar los argumentos de base —les explicó—. La preferencia es sumaria cuando la estabilidad de un menor está en juego, por lo que tenemos que actuar pensando que la vista podría celebrarse en cualquier momento.

Ellos dos se miraron, dejando Kôji la mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Izumi, oculta a la vista por el elegante mueble de caoba.

—Estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. A nuestro representante le ha resultado imposible venir hoy, pero lo hará en sucesivas reuniones. Si no tiene pegas, él tratará con usted el pago de honorarios, ente otros asuntos.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, aparcando a un lado el dinero.

Les ofreció una taza de té, aceptándola ellos dando por hecho que no sería la primera que compartirían.

—Y bien… —comenzó el abogado, dando un sorbo— ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en que tuvieron noticia de la existencia de Oliver O'Shanahan?

—Yo le vi varias veces, a la salida del centro escolar mientras esperaba a Derek —relató Kôji—. Ignoraba por completo quién era, pero notaba algo extraño, como si me estuviera observando de una manera distinta.

Takuto, quién había repetido mentalmente aquel nombre para no olvidarlo jamás, sintió un atisbo de rabia al pensar en lo lejos que había estado de Londres durante el suceso.

—Aún así¿tenía motivos para sospechar?

—No —dijo el cantante.

—Mucha gente nos mira en lugares concurridos —añadió Izumi, matizando lo dicho por Kôji—, pero a lo que se refiere, es que desde un principio tuvo la sensación de que algo no encajaba.

—Incluso llegué a pensar que me estaba siguiendo, alguno de esos tarados que tanto abundan, pero…

Darren asintió con gravedad, echando un terrón de azúcar a su infusión.

—El observado resultó ser otra persona.

Ellos callaron. Takuto cerró los puños, evidenciando por medio de la enérgica cortesía con la que preguntó que, si bien entregaba su confianza a la metodología del abogado, no quería andarse con rodeos.

—¿Cree que tenemos posibilidad de conseguir la custodia?

—Es algo que únicamente el juez puede determinar, y para conseguir que su decisión esté de nuestro lado sólo hay algo que podemos hacer.

—¿El qué?

El inglés dejó la taza sobre el plato de porcelana, sin que la colisión hiciera apenas ruido. Ese sutil gesto metaforizaba su estilo en los estrados, y el poder que su labia ejercía valiéndose de los hechos conocidos y la exposición de los mismos bajo su prima; aunque su aspecto resultara torpe a simple vista, era un hombre delicado y minucioso, dispuesto a dedicar un tercio de la eternidad a demostrar un mero detalle, si ello posibilitaba que el mosaico de declaraciones y factores que conformaban un juicio se inclinasen a su favor.

Les miró a los ojos, imprimiéndoles parte de su calma, adquirida con los años y las vivencias.

—La balanza no se inclinará del lado del que tenga mejor estatus o vínculos de sangre, sino del que demuestre que puede ofrecerle al niño el mejor ambiente para su desarrollo emocional.

Kôji cruzó las piernas. Si querían llegar a buen puerto, lo primero de todo era que ese genio de la ley creyera que, en efecto, eran la mejor opción.

—Lo ofrecemos.

—¿Qué puntos destacan para poder afirmarlo?

Takuto tomó el turno de palabra. Lejos de querer encumbrarse o resaltar cualidades propias, se centró en lo que consideraba que les hacía mejores tutores para Derek, en lugar del hombre que le había concebido.

—Extráigalos usted mismo. Nosotros nos limitaremos a contarle lo que éramos, lo que somos desde que llegó a nuestras vidas y lo que nos ha supuesto perderle.

Él mostró su conformidad. La honestidad era el armazón de una buena defensa, y la sostenibilidad de su exposición dependía en gran manera de su solidez.

Durante las horas que siguieron, Darren apenas habló. Por el contrario, escuchó, reteniendo cada dato, cada gesto y anécdota que aportase humanidad a lo recogido en informes paginados.

La noche se puso sobre Londres, sorprendiéndoles todavía reunidos. No sería la primera que pasarían juntos al acecho de los teleobjetivos, ávidos de pruebas físicas a falta de testimonios con los que sustentar sus hipótesis.


	31. Capítulo 31: Determinación

**Capítulo 31: Determinación**

De todas las tardes que se habían pasado en aquel despacho, Takuto se dijo que ésa había sido la peor. Hacía rato que la verborrea del abogado se le antojaba un cúmulo de palabras ininteligible, aparentando prestarle atención mientras desviaba con disimulo la mirada hacia el exterior.

A pies del edificio de oficinas, la nube creciente de periodistas esperaba como cada día a que llegase el momento de intentar captar una instantánea con la que construir un titular. Estaba absorto en el reflejo del sol en uno de los objetivos cuando la mano de Kôji tocándole el hombro le sobresaltó, haciéndole regresar a la realidad. Él le miró a los ojos, como queriendo pedirle que hiciera un último esfuerzo y se centrara en lo que Katsumi estaba diciendo.

Sentado junto a ellos en el correspondiente lado de la mesa de reuniones, Shibuya continuaba la peculiar negociación que le tenía allí, puntualizando cuál sería su papel en la misión que, de antemano, había aceptado.

—Exactamente¿qué preguntas cree que podría hacerme la otra parte?

—Intentará hacer mella en su alegato. ¿Cree que podrá dar un argumento sólido?

Él miro a Kôji e Izumi, esbozando una sonrisa. Les conocía perfectamente y ellos a él, habiendo hecho de bisagra en los momentos más punzantes de la relación de éstos para que no se truncara. Declarar en un estrado acerca de sus amigos y Derek, tanto desde el punto de vista médico como personal, era lo mejor que podía hacer por los tres.

—Por supuesto —afirmó.

El cantante asintió. Sabía que Shibuya echaría mano de sus recursos ante el tribunal, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Y dado que poco más podían hacer con respecto a su condición de testigo, se dispuso a hacer un alto.

—Si nos disculpa… —dijo.

Le hizo un gesto a Takuto para que le siguiera. Sabía que para él pasarse tantas horas encerrado en un mismo sitio, sin poder moverse de la silla y teniendo que recurrir únicamente a la teoría, era un suplicio. Dejaron el despacho para dirigirse a una salita anexa a donde la secretaria tenía su puesto, buscando un poco de café con el que espabilarse.

—Ya queda menos —le alentó, sirviéndole en un vaso de plástico.

Izumi asintió, dando un sorbo por mera inercia. Aunque pareciera que se había pasado la tarde atrapado en la nada, había estado pensando, dotando de forma al vacío que había detectado en lo propuesto por Keyns. Se sentía inútil allí, como si la renuncia que había hecho a estar en los terrenos de juego hubiese sido en función de algo más, y supiera que resultaría de mayor utilidad fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Dejó el envase sobre la base de la cafetera, sin terminarse la bebida. Nada más haberlo hecho, tomó la decisión. Antes de que el brillo fascinante de sus ojos se posara sobre los suyos, Kôji supo que iba a dar el siguiente paso por su cuenta.

—¿Sigues dispuesto a hablar con la prensa?

Él se vertió una segunda ronda de la infusión, respondiendo con bastantes ganas.

—Sí. Sobre todo después de que hayan empezado a especular con que nos estamos divorciando.

—¿Ahora dicen eso?

Kôji asintió. Tiró su vaso en la papelera atestada, consultando la hora.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó.

Takuto cogió su abrigo del perchero del recibidor, abrochándoselo.

—Necesito que atraigas su atención. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Ya te lo contaré en casa por la noche. Confía en mí, he de hacerlo solo.

Kôji no puso pegas. Mientras Izumi le pedía a la joven que pidiera un taxi que le recogiera en la esquina trasera de la calle donde estaba situado el bufete, él fue a decirles a los dos restantes miembros de la comisión que había un ligero cambio de planes. Cuando se reencontraron en la puerta de salida del despacho, trazaron las directrices esenciales en el escaso tiempo que empleaba el ascensor en descender.

—Me los llevaré hacia el cruce. Espera a que se hayan ido detrás de mí para ir en sentido contrario.

—Será pan comido —afirmó, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

La salida a la calle, guardada por un portero y demás dispositivos de seguridad informáticos, parecía la antesala al reino del caos, pues al asomarse de refilón por una de las puertas, Kôji pudo ver al numeroso grupo de reporteros. Tomó sus gafas de sol, excesivamente oscuras para esa época del año, colocándoselas.

Takuto se quedó ahí, observándole desaparecer al precipitarse a las aceras de Londres envuelto en un velo de luces. Y mientras esperaba al momento preciso en el que el taxi llegara, el vocalista recurrió al lado más turbio de su celebridad, echando a andar con la vista al frente mientras un séquito de periodistas le asaltaba a preguntas.

—Kôji —le llamó uno, pretendiendo que mirara frontalmente a la cámara—¿es cierto que hasta hace unos minutos estabas en el despacho del abogado Darren Keyns?

—¿El mismo que tramitó la separación matrimonial de David Burke, el batería de tu banda?

Él, sin aminorar el paso a riesgo de llevarse por delante a los que hincaban una rodilla en el suelo para conseguir mejor perspectiva, empezó a hablar en un tono de voz más bien bajo, consiguiendo que la prensa se centrara todavía más.

—Ese despacho es lo único interesante que hay en el edificio, a no ser que estés buscando apartamento urbano. Y no es mi caso.

—¿Entonces confirmas que has estado con él? —insistieron.

Kôji se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, mirando de reojo hacia la izquierda valiéndose de la invisibilidad que le conferían las lentes.

—Quiero desmentir los rumores difundidos por los medios esta última semana. Ni Takuto Izumi va a abandonar el Chelsea, ni va a ser traspasado a otro club, ni tampoco estamos atravesando una crisis sentimental —prosiguió.

Una corresponsal de _The Sun_ aprovechó para atacar, ahorrándoles el trámite a sus colegas de profesión.

—¿Cómo explicas que hayáis estado acudiendo al mismo despacho cada día desde su ausencia en el primer partido de temporada?

—¿Tienes algo que aclarar acerca de las especulaciones surgidas en torno a tu hijo adoptivo? Tampoco se le ha visto con vosotros últimamente.

Sabiendo que si su expresión variaba mínimamente ante la mención de Derek estaría perdiendo el pulso, se mantuvo frío, tal vez demasiado para los curtidos comunicadores.

—Es obvio que quién acude a un abogado con tanta asiduidad no lo hace sin motivo. El nuestro no es de la incumbencia pública, con todo el respeto a la gente que se molesta en fisgonear.

Un _freelance_ de buenos contactos vio que era su oportunidad para contraatacar.

—¿Entonces no te suena de nada el nombre de Oliver O'Shanahan?

Kôji llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el mundo del espectáculo como para saber que las palabras circulaban a la velocidad de la luz, sobre todo si iban acompañadas de un generoso fajo de billetes. Si su contrincante había optado por filtrar parte de la noticia a la prensa para crear un frente mediático, tendrían que andarse con especial cautela.

—¿Debería? —respondió.

—Supongo que sí —replicó el hombre astutamente—, teniendo en cuenta que está en cierta ventaja jurídica.

Un murmullo sacudió a la masa de reporteros, exigiendo saber qué era lo que tanto el artista como aquél sujeto se traían entre manos, pues únicamente ambos parecían saber de qué estaban hablando.

Antes de tratar de buscar la mejor salida en aquel callejón, Kôji vio a lo lejos cómo Takuto se introducía en el interior del taxi que, obedeciendo indicaciones, se puso en ruta sin que nadie se percatara de la maniobra. Arrancó, dejándole al mando en aquella trinchera, escudándose en su porte para poder cumplir con el siguiente precepto en la peculiar estrategia.

- 2 -

Desde que la transferencia con la que su donación había sido hecha fue efectiva, Takuto se había pasado por el orfanato cerca de una docena de veces, algunas de ellas a solas, otras acompañado de los peritos responsables de plasmar en planos y documentos las ideas correspondientes a la reforma.

Aunque por las fechas la visita que se encontraba realizando no resultaba extraña, dado que tenía que supervisar ciertos aspectos de la primera etapa, en esta ocasión no se debía a temas meramente burocráticos. Un jovencísimo séquito de seguidores advirtió la presencia del futbolista, dando de lado al balón para echar a correr campo a través hasta alcanzarle.

―Hola Takuto.

―Hola, chicos —les saludó.

Aunque su ídolo se mostraba tan amable y cercano como de costumbre, los niños no tardaron en detectar que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos.

―¿Por qué no estás jugando? ―preguntó uno, agarrándole de la manga del jersey.

―En la tele dicen que te vas a ir del Chelsea ―añadió otro con pena.

―No te vas a marchar¿verdad?

Los titulares y el revuelo causado entre la afición le habían cogido desprevenido, como si fuera algo que en realidad no le afectaba, pero al ver los rostros expectantes de aquellos chiquillos, temerosos de recibir una noticia para ellos catastrófica, le hizo comprender la dimensión que el caso había alcanzado.

Sonrió, pidiéndoles que formaran un círculo como si fueran un equipo de rugby en plena estrategia.

―Claro que voy a seguir en el Chelsea, no os creáis lo que oigáis por ahí.

―¿Entonces qué te pasa¿Tienes problemas con ese hombre alto?

Izumi elevó las cejas; las ondas de la prensa amarilla habían sacudido hasta los oídos más menudos de Inglaterra.

―No, tampoco me va mal con Kôji. El problema lo tengo con Derek.

Se formó un breve silencio de incredulidad, siendo el que ocupaba la cama de arriba en la litera que compartía con el mencionado quién tomó cartas en el asunto.

―¿Ha hecho algo malo?

—No es culpa suya, sino de su padre. Está intentando que se vaya a vivir con él.

El más pequeño de los huérfanos le miró con sus ojos oscuros de ascendencia hindi, sin terminar de comprender.

—¿No eres tú su padre?

—Me refiero al de verdad —le dijo, posando suavemente la mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Y Derek quiere? —insistió el ex compañero de cama

Takuto se quedó callado. A lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para responder era a lo dicho por Derek antes de que se lo llevaran, sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Espero que no —finalmente atinó a añadir.

—Más le vale —exclamaron.

—¡Si él se va, me voy yo contigo!

—¡Y yo!

La insistencia por parte de los chiquillos para suplir el hueco le resultó agridulce. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos era seguir trabajando en la mejora del centro, y así aumentar sus expectativas de conseguir una familia propia.

—¿Por qué no seguís con el partido? Dentro de poco se hará de noche, hay que aprovechar las horas de luz.

Ellos hicieron ademán de protestar. El final del tiempo libre suponía regresar a las habitaciones, a los deberes, las duchas y, por último, la obligación de dormir.

—¿Vas a hablar con el dire?

—Sí. Volveré pronto por aquí, prometido.

Antes de regresar a las porterías le miraron con orgullo, depositando en el capitán sus sueños, deseando cada uno por separado convertirse algún día en alguien lo más parecido a él.

—¿Y a jugar? —preguntó el mayor.

Takuto se giró para mirarle, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Eso no lo dudéis.

Una vez se hubieron disgregado, se concentró en lo que le había llevado a abandonar prematuramente la reunión. Fijó la vista en el sobrio pórtico del edificio, rehaciendo el camino al despacho de Philip, el cual no le esperaba por no haberse anunciado con antelación.

La encargada de secretaría no le impidió pasar dado el renombre adquirido a raíz de sus actos, permitiéndole adentrarse en la sala tras haber tocado a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Interrumpo?

El director se sobresaltó, colocándose las gafas tras levantarse con premura de su silla, e indicando en un gesto que ocupara la correspondiente.

—Adelante.

Izumi tomo asiento, esperando a que su anfitrión terminara de apilar los documentos que estaba revisando.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Takuto? No te esperaba hoy por aquí —dijo con su correctísimo acento mientras ponía orden en el escritorio.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo tenía planeado.

—Eres bienvenido, puedes visitarnos siempre que gustes.

La afirmación le hizo sentirse culpable. Philip era un buen tipo, lo que menos deseaba era meterle en un compromiso abusando de la confianza existente, y de los tratos de favor que desde un principio había rechazado. Pero las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, y la suya lo era.

—Lo sé, y por eso quiero pedirle disculpas de antemano.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Takuto cerró los puños, empleando el tono de voz firme con el que matizaba lo humilde de sus súplicas en las escasas ocasiones en que las hacía.

—Los responsables de los servicios sociales que han estado siguiendo nuestro caso se llevaron a Derek hace una semana.

El hombre no dio crédito. Dado que una vez que los menores abandonaban el centro, y siempre que no retornaran al mismo, la evolución de éstos quedaba delegada a los responsables gubernamentales, no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Eso es terrible… ¿A qué se ha debido?

—El padre biológico apareció de la nada reclamando su custodia.

Philip emitió un grave suspiro. Conocía cada renglón del código y, por tanto, las opciones legales que a priori poseía cada bando.

—Iremos a juicio en breve, estamos esperando a que el magistrado convoque la celebración, y es por eso que he venido a hablar con usted.

—Puedo asesorarte, pero considero que es más oportuno que contrates los servicios de un…

Él le interrumpió, tratando de no ser descortés.

—Nos asiste un abogado desde el primer momento, no es a eso a lo que he venido.

Izumi inclinó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto típicamente japonés.

—No he dejado de darle vueltas a los anteriores acogimientos de Derek. Todos terminaron justo un año después, antes de que se empezara a tramitar la adopción en firme. Sé que ha podido deberse a cientos de causas, pero no creo en las casualidades, y algo me dice que todo tiene que estar interconectado.

Philip se quedó mudo cuando la reverencia se hizo más pronunciada, formulándose la petición.

—Necesito contactar con sus anteriores tutores. Tengo que averiguar si lo que nos está ocurriendo está ligado a lo que les pasó a ellos, me niego a creer que alguien pueda dejar marchar a Derek sin un motivo.

El director meditó, respondiendo a la par que le observaba permanecer en la misma postura sumisa que tanto le incomodaba.

—Takuto, eso no es posible. Transferir datos personales entre expedientes es…

—Se lo ruego —dijo una última vez.

Philip tuvo que hacer balance entre sus obligaciones institucionales y lo que le decía el corazón. Por un lado, violar las directrices burocráticas podía suponerle graves problemas, pero por otro, su misión era conseguir que los niños que estaban bajo su cargo quedaran al amparo de alguien que realmente se preocupara por ellos.

Y si había alguien que hubiese demostrado con creces preocuparse por el niño, lo tenía delante.

Se levantó, hablándole mientras consultaba la hora.

—Tengo que ir a firmar unas autorizaciones al fondo del ala B.

Justo cuando se encontraba a su lado susurró algo más, como si estuviera hablando para sus adentros.

—Vaya, últimamente ando demasiado despistado… me he dejado el expediente de Derek sobre ese montón de papeles. Cualquiera podría cogerlo y echarle un vistazo durante mi ausencia sin que nadie se percate.

Takuto comprendió que le estaba dando una oportunidad. Dirigió la reverencia hacia donde el inglés estaba, reforzando su profunda gratitud.

Éste se marchó, dejándole unos minutos a solas. En cuanto no hubo nadie más en el despacho se apresuró a mirar la pila, no tardando en localizar los documentos que no le habían sido suministrados en forma de fotocopias.

Los colocó sobre el escritorio y se concentró como nunca había hecho. Buscó entre los papeles, dando con nombres, teléfonos y direcciones. Puesto que no quería dejar más pruebas que pudieran actuar en contra del director, los releyó varias veces hasta memorizar dichos datos por orden cronológico.

Cuando abandonó el orfelinato la noche ya había caído. Resguardó las manos del frío y se subió al taxi que le había estado esperando, llegando a un acuerdo con el conductor. Mientras ponían rumbo al primer destino de su investigación, estuvo seguro de que Kôji lo entendería, pues con sólo mirarle a los ojos apenas una hora antes en el despacho, había comprendido que era algo que necesitaba hacer a su manera.

- 3 -

Forest Hill tenía como única peculiaridad ser un barrio corriente del sur de Londres. Sus calles en pendiente estaban repletas de casas adosadas, confiriéndole un aspecto homogéneo. Era un distrito dormitorio, de esos que durante el día acusan una falta casi total de población, al trasladarse ésta al centro para cumplir con la jornada de trabajo. Sólo a esas horas de la noche, cuando la gente había regresado a sus hogares, podía percibirse un poco de vida en las luces encendidas de los salones.

Josephine era otra más de las tantas madres solteras que residían en la zona. Tras encadenar el fin de su turno en unos grandes almacenes con un trayecto de cuarenta minutos en metro, había pospuesto el descanso dedicando las últimas energías en reducir con la ayuda de su hija mayor al incombustible Bruce, su pequeña réplica de 6 años de edad.

Estaban los tres reunidos en la cocina cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba al timbre. Extrañada por las horas en las que eran solicitados, hizo el ademán de levantarse, siendo la adolescente la que se ofreció en su lugar.

—Ya voy yo, mamá —dijo, secándose las manos con el trapo.

Acostumbrada a no tener contratiempos en aquella zona, tuvo como única precaución antes de abrir echar un vistazo rápido por la mirilla, cayendo presa del estupor cuando tuvo ante sí la inesperada visita.

—Buenas noches, lamento las molestias. ¿Vive aquí Josephine Swanks?

La chica, muda de la impresión, tragó saliva, pidiendo que esperase en el umbral.

—S-sí. Un momento, no se vaya.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, corriendo hasta la cocina para dar el comunicado.

—¿Quién era? —se interesó su madre.

Ella, sabiendo que no estaba soñando, respondió.

—Es ese futbolista. El que tiene a Derek.

—¿Izumi? —casi gritó su hermano, entusiasmado.

Ante la nueva afirmación, la madre de ambos sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Sí. Pregunta por ti.

Ella se concedió unos instantes para reflexionar, mirando a la nada. Se había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de aparentar que el dolor no seguía oculto, debajo de la gruesa capa de indiferencia creada por el miedo. Y ahora, cuando creía que ya nadie podría amenazar con desenterrarlo, aquel sujeto se presentaba en su casa empuñando una pala.

—Mel, ve a acostar a Bruce y quedaos arriba.

La chica se apresuró a tomar al niño en brazos y subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, pese al enfado de éste. Cuando estuvo en el último peldaño se las ingenió para taparle la boca y quedarse ambos sentados, muy quietos, observando la escena que en el salón se estaba desarrollando.

Josephine se mantuvo firme al abrir. Aunque sintiera que su alma se estremecía, su cuerpo no tembló, mirando a los ojos rasgados del célebre deportista.

—¿Qué desea?

—¿Josephine Swanks?

—¿Cómo ha conseguido dar conmigo? —replicó con cierta hostilidad.

Izumi se apresuró a explicarlo, teniendo cuidado de no precipitar una nueva negativa.

—Lamento haberme presentado en su domicilio, pero necesito hablar con usted.

—Es tarde y mañana he de madrugar. Si me disculpa… —dijo ella, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

Takuto dio un pequeño paso al frente, soltando de golpe lo que hubiese preferido guardarse para un poco más adelante.

—Los tres primeros tutores de Derek no respondieron a mis llamadas, ni siquiera me dejaron hablarles. Si usted también me da la espalda, quizás…

El pronunciamiento de ese nombre mitigó la rudeza. Josephine dejó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla si lo que faltaba por oír de esa frase incompleta no le convencía.

—¿Quizás qué?

—Quizás no pueda hacer nada por evitar que se lo lleven.

Los recuerdos y la impotencia le golpearon. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, aunque en su caso no había tenido la oportunidad ni los medios para plantar cara. Por simpatía, o tal vez para tratar de remendar el error que no se había perdonado, decidió dejarle pasar.

Takuto accedió al interior de la vivienda, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor para no entrometerse todavía más en el ambiente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que durante un considerable periodo de tiempo aquella había sido la casa de Derek, y esas personas que la habitaban, su familia.

Era un lugar sencillo, sin estridencias. La cocina estaba presidida por una mesa de pequeñas proporciones en la que aún se adivinaban vestigios de una comida reciente. Josephine la adecentó, pidiéndole que se sentara mientras ponía a calentar agua.

—¿Un té?

—Sí. Se lo agradezco.

Mientras operaba en los calentadores, Takuto la observó. Era una mujer madura aunque no demasiado mayor, tal vez de unos cuarenta y pocos años. Llevaba el pelo salpicado de canas recogido en una trenza; sus ropas y aspecto en general parecían afirmar que en la lista de sus prioridades, siempre había otros delante de ella. Aunque las apariencias engañaban, no parecía mala persona.

_ Entonces¿por qué? _

—Si estás aquí, debe ser cierto lo que he oído en las noticias.

Él no dijo nada. La televisión y los periódicos le habían ahorrado el discurso, pues la mujer, como la gran inmersa mayoría de sus compatriotas, tenía en su haber la mayor parte de los datos básicos sobre su persona.

—Debe ser molesto que gente a la que no conoces lo sepa todo de ti —prosiguió.

Izumi agradeció la humeante taza que le sirvió, asintiendo.

—Lo es, pero también ha acelerado las presentaciones.

Josephine se sentó en frente, observando la nube de vapor que manaba del líquido.

—No soy demasiado entusiasta de ese tipo de informaciones. De ti sólo sé que juegas al fútbol, y que has adoptado a Derek con tu…

No pudo continuar la frase. Intuyendo que el término le producía algún tipo de reparo, ya fuera cultural, moral o de otra índole, no quiso incidir en ello más de lo necesario.

—Conseguimos su acogimiento, y estábamos encantados con la idea de la adopción definitiva, pero una persona se ha puesto en medio.

Sacó una copia a color de la fotografía que Darren había obtenido de la ficha policial del demandante, mostrándosela de cerca.

—¿Conoce a este hombre? —preguntó.

El lenguaje corporal le sirvió de respuesta. Los hombros de Josephine se tensaron, teniendo el gesto reflejo de ponerse a revolver el té con brío sin dejar de seguir la trayectoria de la cucharilla.

—Nunca le había visto antes.

—Es el padre biológico de Derek —añadió Izumi—. El mismo que viene a reclamarle justo ahora, en el tiempo límite para que la custodia quede de manera permanente en manos de otro.

Ella posó la taza sobre la mesa en un golpe seco, enervada.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me diga la verdad —dijo, poniéndole la foto en las manos—. No por mí, ni por Kôji, sino por Derek. ¿Por qué no le adoptó¿Qué fue lo que le hizo no dar el paso cuando tuvo oportunidad?

La imagen tembló entre sus dedos mientras la contemplaba, cabizbaja. No había pasado ni un día en que no se hubiese preguntado si había hecho lo correcto, sopesando lo que había ganado y perdido.

—No me malinterprete. Yo quería mucho a Derek, era uno más en esta casa. Pero…

Él esperó, alentándola a continuar en la intimidad de la dependencia.

—Tengo dos hijos más.

—Nadie con dificultades económicas se plantea adoptar a otro niño —apuntó Takuto suavemente, dando a entender que no se lo tragaba.

—No he mencionado que tuviera problemas de dinero —le corrigió, sin dejar de mirar el papel.

Mel y Bruce fueron su única razón para traicionar a Derek; la búsqueda de una seguridad y bienestar que requería un precio demasiado alto, el cual nunca terminaría de pagar. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, teniendo que tomar un trozo de servilleta para secárselos discretamente.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? —repitió el delantero.

Ella sintió deseos de romper la fotografía, arrugándola hasta hacerla desaparecer. Contuvo el impulso, pues así no conseguiría enterrar al fantasma que había estado persiguiéndole. ¿Sería aquél joven la única vía que le quedaba para hacer las paces consigo misma, remendando la senda?

—Derek era un niño especial —empezó a decir—. Despedía una fuerza distinta, me cautivó desde la primera vez en que le vi, y aunque la aclimatación mutua no fue sencilla llegó un momento en que todo parecía encajar. Hasta que se truncó.

Le devolvió la imagen. No le hacía falta seguir observándola; se sabía ese rostro de memoria, incluso había noches en que podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad.

—Coincidía con él a veces, en lugares transitados. No reparé en su presencia hasta que los encuentros se hicieron más precisos.

—¿Se refiere… a Oliver?

—Así que ese es su nombre —musitó ella.

Josephine se enjuagó las mejillas. Aunque siguiera temiendo represalias, el renombre de Izumi era un aval para cobrarse su venganza sin salir demasiado perjudicada.

—Fue un día a la salida del colegio. Estábamos los cuatro regresando y le vi en una esquina. Me resultó realmente inquietante. A partir de ese momento fue como si me lo encontrara en cada rincón, sin saber cuándo era real o cuándo imaginaciones mías.

Takuto asentía; la similitud entre esa descripción y la realizada por Kôji en cuanto a las sensaciones le resultaron reveladoramente inquietantes.

—Recuerdo el momento en que empecé a temer. Se me acercó en medio de la gente a la hora de la salida de las clases, y me dijo al oído: "ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero ya es suficiente. Él es mío, si permanece a su lado lo lamentará".

Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, pidiendo disculpas al invitado. Éste, estupefacto por la revelación, le alcanzó otro pañuelo de papel.

—¿Quiere decir que le amenazó?

—No me dijo nada más, pero al día siguiente seguía allí, y al otro. Como ya he dicho tengo otros dos hijos. ¿Y si se atrevía a hacerles daño?

Suspiró, confesando lo que no le había contado a nadie.

—Decidí entregarle por miedo a perjudicar a mis niños. Desde entonces no he dejado de repetirme que soy una mala persona.

—No lo es —afirmó Takuto—. Se vio sola en una situación muy complicada.

—Lo que no quita que le haya hecho un daño irreparable.

Él rememoró el dolor y la rabia que despedían los ojos de Derek en las dos ocasiones en que el la tensión había alcanzado puntos álgidos.

_ Sois iguales que los demás. Siempre tengo que volver al orfanato _

—Josephine, si pudiera decir eso mismo el día del juicio, podría sernos de gran ayuda.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Ambos sabían que esa petición conllevaba demasiadas cosas, desde sentimientos variopintos a riesgos indefinidos, implicando de igual manera una confianza mutua que sólo podía surgir por las similitudes.

Ella le miró. Había mentido al decir que sabía poco de Takuto; por alguno de los tantos reportajes que publicaban los dominicales se había enterado de que también era huérfano, y que había presenciado muertes traumáticas durante su infancia, quedando irremediablemente marcado. Pero no fue la equiparación a lo vivido por Derek lo que le hizo decidir implicarse, sino el extremo contrario; desde que la prensa se hiciera eco de la adopción del niño por parte de la pareja, apenas había surgido noticias en torno a ellos.

Sólo podía explicarse gracias a la discreción. Y dicha discreción, sumada al factor de su fama y la falta de escrúpulos a la hora de acudir directamente a ella, le hacían querer creer que esa estrella del fútbol que tenía delante era, en esencia, uno de los dos progenitores que Derek merecía.

—¿Es él feliz? —preguntó la mujer sumida en sus pensamientos, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Takuto esbozó una sonrisa, correspondiendo con la misma sinceridad.

—Hasta que se lo llevaron, podía afirmar que sí. Era como cualquier chico de su edad. Sacaba buenas notas, tenía amigos… y le queríamos. Todos lo hacíamos.

En aras de evitar ponerse demasiado melodramático, aunó por la brevedad.

—Yo… sé que le estoy pidiendo algo descabellado, pero espero que lo considere. Haría cualquier cosa por Derek, y si requiere ayuda en compensación no dude en pedírnosla, aunque sus ojos me dicen que lo único que usted necesita a cambio es saber que él estará bien.

Josephine asintió.

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

Él volvió a sonreír, más que por mostrar su agrado, por disimular que había tocado fondo. Observándoles era imposible determinar quién parecía estar más cansado, siendo el momento menos idóneo para detenerse a pensar si el testimonio tendría valor real a la hora de mostrar argumentos.

Lo último que hicieron en ese encuentro clandestino fue, respectivamente, ofrecer y aceptar otra taza de té. Ella le sirvió, oyendo de nuevo la canción que solía tararear antaño cuando recogía a solas la cocina; hacía demasiado tiempo que no la cantaba, demasiado desde que el mundo había perdido parte de su color, sumido en los grises de la cordura.

- 4 -

Japón encerraba cientos de contrastes y misterios, reflejo del dualismo cultural asumido por su población desde tiempos de la apertura. La tradición y la ultra modernidad convivían espalda contra espalda, sosteniéndose la una en la otra sin mirarse directamente.

El mayor lujo con el que podía contar un nipón era el espacio. Relegados a los recintos públicos, prácticamente nadie en Tokio podía disfrutar de un baño caliente en un barreño de madera, punto de reunión entre las generaciones de un mismo clan, y lugar en donde aparte de hábitos meramente higiénicos se practicaba el arte de la conversación.

Yugo, como la gran mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad, no había sabido lo que era compartir un baño con sus padres siendo niño, ni había prestado demasiada atención a los rituales que precedían a su disfrute más allá de lo básico.

Así que había acudido hasta ahí con la intención de purificar su cuerpo y buscar un poco de soledad. Tras aclarar a consciencia el jabón se introdujo en el barreño, cuyo contenido, un agua cristalina obtenida de un manantial cercano, era permanentemente calentada por una estufa de carbón. Ignoró el ligero mareo que le sobrevino al sumergirse por completo en el líquido, apoyando la cabeza, la única parte de su anatomía que sobresalía sobre la superficie, en el bordillo de cedro.

Había tratado de evadirse en la práctica de la espada, anestesiando a la mente a través del agotamiento físico, pero ni aún así era capaz de olvidar la conversación telefónica mantenida con Takuto. La voz de su hermano mayor resonaba en sus oídos, clavándosele su tono apagado como si fuera una aguja.

_ Siempre que sufres no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo _

Por mucho que se esforzara en rebuscar en su memoria, obtenía siempre una única imagen: daba igual cuántas penurias estuviese atravesando, Takuto siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, perpetuando la protección que desde muy niño había ejercido sobre él.

_ Sé que no quieres preocuparme, aunque lo que más me gustaría ahora es devolverte todo lo que me has dado _

Sus pensamientos se diluían con el vapor, formando una cortina que parecía evadirle de la realidad. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el ruido del agua siendo invadida, notando luego las ondas que arreciaban contra su piel. El ofuro tenía una capacidad notoriamente mayor que los habituales, por lo que aún habiéndose introducido un segundo bañista, ambos podían seguir disfrutando de la holgura necesaria para la relajación.

—Apenas has dicho una palabra desde que quedaste al corriente.

Yugo giró la cabeza para mirar a Hotsuma tras haberle escuchado. Supuso que llevaba razón; las dos últimas semanas habían sido un calvario, haciendo de las lecciones de kendo y bûdo un vehículo con el que conseguir que los días transcurrieran más deprisa. Sintió sus brazos musculosos rodearle, y la tibieza de su aliento susurrándole.

—Si el alma se resiente, el cuerpo también. Esa herida que has abierto pronto repercutirá en tu destreza como guerrero.

Antes de que Izumi pudiera pronunciarse, una tercera voz se sumó al conjunto. La escultural figura de Tatsuomi se colocó en el otro flanco, quedando aprisionado.

—¿Ya sabes cuándo será? —preguntó, resbalando el agua sobrante por su larga cabellera.

—Dentro de tres días, les ha llegado hoy la comunicación oficial.

Tatsuomi, calculador por naturaleza, estiró las piernas sobre las cuatro no propias, expresando lo que pensaba.

—No está en tus manos lograr lo que más les favorece. ¿Tanto sufres por tu hermano?

—Sí. No es sólo por él. También me preocupa el niño, y…

Nanjo dibujó una media sonrisa. Cuando le miraba de aquella forma, Yugo se decía que era la viva imagen del Kôji que recordaba de su pre-adolescencia.

—¿Qué ha hecho mi tío para que le profeses tanta lealtad?

—Es un hombre extraordinario —afirmó—. Que ame a Takuto de tal manera es un honor para mí.

Hotsuma, convertido en un erudito en la vigilancia y comprensión de sus dos compañeros, dio pronto con una respuesta resolutiva.

—¿No vas a estar presente en el juicio?

—Me han pedido que no vaya, sería un gasto inútil de tiempo.

—¿Y para qué están los acuerdos sino para romperlos? —respondió el guarda.

Tatsuomi dedujo por dónde iban los tiros; llevaban demasiados años juntos, pareciendo sus mentes comunicarse en una simbiosis que no necesitaba de intercambio físico de ideas.

—Irás a Londres, y nosotros también.

Él, noqueado por las intenciones, trató de justificar la acción que en verdad no deseaba emprender.

—Pero presentarnos allí, sin más…

—El amor requiere de muestras constantes de rebeldía —añadió el líder del dôjo—. Mis sentimientos hacia ellos jamás se asemejarán a los tuyos, pero admiro a mi tío y respeto a tu hermano. Es hora de crear una nueva fisura en el molde que ha oprimido a la familia durante décadas.

Hotsuma rozó con los labios su rostro moreno, causándole un ligero estremecimiento.

—La unión hace la fuerza. Tal vez en el momento preciso agradezcan contar con apoyo logístico.

—Y no hay nada que una tanto a las personas como los vínculos de sangre, ya sean naturales… o inducidos —concluyó Tatsuomi.

Yugo sintió que el calor de sus cuerpos, abrigándole en roces que poco tenían de causales, iba penetrando lentamente en su interior hasta reconfortarle el alma.

La peculiar relación que le mantenía ligados seguía desarrollándose en la frontera donde camaradería y libertinaje se confundían; como una pequeña comuna en la que cualquier medio para alcanzar un fin estaba permitido, especialmente las ocasiones en las que sus tres figuras quedaban transformadas en un amasijo de carne.

Sí, lo haría. Nada más salir el sol adquiriría los billetes para el primer vuelo transcontinental que partiera hacia Inglaterra. Y tal y como había dicho el que ahora mordisqueaba su boca, no lo haría en solitario, cubriendo la retaguardia en aquella disputa para que Takuto y Kôji pudieran recurrir a todas sus armas.

- 5 -

El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles que cercaban la tapia del centro de acogida, llevándose a su paso las hojas que, doradas por el sol otoñal, iban separándose de las ramas para dar la bienvenida a la nueva estación.

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Darren había pisado aquel lugar, habiendo alojado en su memoria los datos concisos de aquel caso para desenvolverse en el medio. Sin embargo, el que en la actualidad le ocupaba tenía en común con el primero un factor que convertía su responsabilidad en algo especialmente sensible; de su actuación dependía en gran medida el destino de una persona, interfiriendo en su desarrollo en función de lo que se dictase.

Había conseguido un permiso especial para acudir a ver a su joven "cliente" a menos de veinticuatro horas de la vista oral. Necesitaba recopilar algunos documentos y, sobre todo, conseguir algunos datos de manera directa, siempre bajo la supervisión de un funcionario imparcial de la Institución, a fin de prevenir posibles influencias en el alegato.

Tratar con la psique de un niño en un interrogatorio, por discernido que éste fuera, requería dedicación total, sin poder perder tiempo en registrar las palabras. Los magnetófonos no sólo eran medios demasiado fríos, sino que por su condición tecnológica podían fallar en el momento menos oportuno. Esa remota posibilidad no podía tolerarse, así que, aprovechándose de la desinteresada oferta que había recibido por parte de un tercero, contaba con asistencia extra.

―Haremos la entrevista en esta sala. Voy a presentarme en el despacho del encargado, ve yendo a buscar al menor y explícale la situación.

Toshiyuki asintió. En su afán de poder serle de ayuda a Izumi y Kôji, no se lo había pensado dos veces cuando surgió la posibilidad de actuar como secretario del abogado que llevaba el caso en nombre de ambos. Recurriendo a su discreción para que nadie pudiera emplear en contra los lazos que existían entre las partes, había decidido combinar su actual aspecto con vestimentas de corte más sobrio, siendo difícil reconocerle a primera vista si uno no había tenido un trato lo que se decía estrecho con él en el pasado.

Anduvo por el interminable pasillo en el que se desplegaban las habitaciones de los niños internos, resultándole extraña la tranquilidad sepulcral con la que se topó. Cuando hubo recorrido la mayor parte del tramo fue percibiendo cómo unas notas punteadas iban ganando en intensidad, a medida que se acercaba a su punto de origen. Comprobó por las referencias que la música provenía justamente de la habitación a la que tenía que acceder, sintiendo una especie de _dejavú_.

Durante los años que había trabajado como agente de Kôji, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había tenido que tocar a su puerta, acompañándole de fondo la música que él tocaba a solas en esa misma guitarra. Le fascinaba la manera en la que un instrumento, aunque conservara intactas las cuerdas y la caja de resonancia, ofrecía matices sonoros distintos según la tocase una u otra persona.

Los dedos que arrancaban de los hilos metálicos connatos de acordes y escalas eran más pequeños y finos de los acostumbrados, y no tenían un extenso currículum de composiciones y actuaciones, pero se dedicaban a la tarea con igual fervor, sopesando las discapacidades físicas con una dosis extra de entrega.

Derek seguía sintiendo fascinación por los sonidos desde que su mundo cambiara radicalmente por la incorporación de aquel pequeño aparato acoplado a sus oídos. Cuando le dejaban estar a su aire en la habitación asignada, practicaba lo que había aprendido, sumiéndose en un bucle tras perder la percepción del paso del tiempo.

Oyó que tocaban a la puerta, endureciéndose su expresión con un rictus amargo. Supuso que otro de los tantos trabajadores del lugar vendría a darle órdenes.

Fue por esa deducción anticipada por lo que su sorpresa resultó ser incluso más notoria. La voz que le llamó le resultó familiar, reconociendo a su dueño de inmediato.

—Hola Derek.

El chico abrió los ojos, desplegando una radiante sonrisa que, por los huecos existentes en su dentadura, se asemejaba a las teclas blanquinegras de un piano.

—¡Taka! —exclamó.

Éste hizo el universal gesto de ponerse el dedo índice sobre los labios y emitir un susurro, a fin de que no hablara tan alto.

—Shhh, nadie debe saber que me conoces. Finge que sólo soy un ayudante.

—Vale —respondió tras haber dejado la guitarra sobre la cama.

Aún así, su curiosidad no podía quedar satisfecha con esa tenue indicación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él echó un vistazo rápido al dormitorio: un cuarto sencillo, carente de espíritu al estar ocupado por lo indispensable entre unas paredes sin personalidad.

—Estoy ayudando al abogado que han contratado Izumi-kun y Kôji-kun. Se llama Darren, quiere que le cuentes algunas cosas sobre lo que ha ocurrido. Yo me encargaré de escribirlas en el ordenador y grabaos mientras habláis.

—¿Es verdad que mañana es el juicio? —preguntó Derek, acostumbrado al típico empleo de sufijos japoneses.

Taka asintió.

—¿Tenemos que ir a otro sitio?

—Sí, a una sala de por aquí cerca.

El niño pareció comprender, procediendo a guardar con sumo cuidado la guitarra dentro de su funda. Mientras le observaba hacerlo, Toshiyuki sintió una punzada en el pecho; no sentía lástima ni pena por él, mas bien una simpatía que rayaba la ternura.

Había decidido no llevar a cabo un último encargo por miedo a que pudiera desatar complicaciones, pero una vez estuvo ante él, fue incapaz de resistirse. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir al pasillo, Taka le habló en más susurros, llegando a un acuerdo.

—¿Prometes guardar un secreto y no mostrárselo a nadie?

Derek se apresuró a decir que sí, recibiendo en mano el minúsculo objeto que Toshiyuki le entregó prácticamente de contrabando.

—Izumi me pidió que te la diera —reveló.

Él lo sostuvo sobre la palma de la mano, dándole a cambio otra deslumbrante sonrisa. Era la púa que Kôji le había cedido tras hacerle elegir entre un montón de modelos distintos, la cual por las prisas había olvidado incluir con la acústica.

Se la metió en el bolsillo sin pronunciar palabra al respecto. Taka le condujo hacia su supuesto jefe, colaborando en la misiva tal y como había acordado. Y mientras dejaba constancia de las declaraciones, inmortalizándolas en pruebas documentales que Darren tendría que diseccionar y preparar antes de la hora límite de entrega en el tribunal, lamentó que su papel únicamente pudiera llegar hasta allí.

- 6 -

Takuto recibió la noche sin ningún tipo de sensación adyacente, pues había dado por hecho que esa madrugada tampoco conciliaría el sueño.

Como el reo que aguarda a que llegue su ejecución, las horas que restaban hasta la comparecencia ante la justicia resultaron ser un bálsamo, en el que el alivio por ver finalizada la agónica espera se mezclaba con la incertidumbre.

El acoso de la prensa una vez filtrado y confirmado el motivo por el que se ausentaba de la competición había llegado a niveles inconcebibles, decidiendo aislarse del exterior para quedar al margen. No había programa de televisión, titular de periódico, columna de revista o portal de Internet que no se hubiese hecho eco del suceso, estando rodeada permanentemente la vivienda por un fortín de periodistas.

Colgó por fin el teléfono, tras haber recibido llamadas de sus compañeros y allegados. Una vez confirmados hora y punto de encuentro con Katsumi, nada más podía hacer que seguir esperando hasta las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Se quedó mirando el salón sumido en la penumbra desde el sofá. Odiaba el silencio, pues los episodios más oscuros de su vida estaban ligados al mismo; el forcejeo de sus padres en una lucha a muerte, seguido de la carencia total de sonidos una vez yacieron ambos sobre un charco de sangre, la negación absoluta de Kôji a hablar cuando le hubo arrancado del coma, o la quietud siniestra de la habitación en la que simuló abandonarle…

Y ahora esa casa, su propia casa, gigantesca y vacía desde que faltaba en ella una presencia convertida en imprescindible. No sólo acusaba la ausencia de Derek, pues reparó en que desde hacía un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, tampoco había rastro del vocalista.

Izumi se incorporó, avanzando sigiloso entre las sombras. La única zona del jardín que estaba protegida de miradas indiscretas era la trasera, a la que se accedía por la puerta de la cocina. Titán se desveló, acudiendo hasta él para hundir el hocico en sus manos, buscando una muestra que le confirmara su identidad.

Estaba correspondiendo al perro cuando se quedó mirando a través de los ventanales con los labios entreabiertos del asombro, pues lo que tuvo ante sí era una imagen insólita, pese al tiempo transcurrido desde que aceptara adentrarse junto a él en el incierto camino del amor.

Allí estaba Kôji en medio de la explanada. Sus pies descalzos se movían con elegancia sobre la hierba, y su torso desnudo se contorsionaba al son de un conjunto de katas de algún arte marcial que desconocía. Tenía la mirada anclada en la corteza del árbol, mirándolo despiadadamente como si fuera su enemigo, lanzando secuencias de patadas que se elevaban por encima de su cabeza gracias a una técnica depuradísima.

Con él había experimentado la gama más amplia de sentimientos imaginables, creyendo conocer todas sus facetas, desde la más oscura y destructiva hasta la más apacible. Y aunque estaba seguro de haberse adentrado en su interior sin que hubiese secreto alguno pendiente de revelar, Izumi se mostró desconcertado por lo que estaba presenciando.

Nunca le había permitido verle ejercer las artes marciales que habían marcado su infancia y, por tanto, el resto de su existencia, siendo las palabras de otros las únicas pruebas tangibles que poseía sobre su valía.

_ Kôji es un genio, tiene un talento natural en la espada y el bûdo _

Se percató de la manera en la que replegaba su brazo izquierdo cada vez que recuperaba el equilibrio sobre la punta del pie derecho, inclinando las caderas hasta asestar con la otra pierna un nuevo golpe.

_ El único pecado que cometiste para despertar tanto rencor y odio entre los tuyos fue nacer con esa maldición, la de ser el mejor en todo lo que te propones _

_ Pero elegiste sacrificarte por mí _

Sólo le había visto representar pinceladas de dicho rol en compañía de Yugo, o durante la improvisada ceremonia de proclamación de Tatsuomi como heredero del legado. El que Kôji se encontrase en esos momentos descargando tensiones valiéndose de los recursos que tanto detestaba, era muestra de lo que debía estar bullendo en su corazón.

Al rememorar el pasado, y la manera que tenía de enfrentarse a las malas épocas, siguió encontrando rasgos que definían su patrón de comportamiento.

_ Siempre callando hasta que no puedes más _

Durante su primera lesión grave de rodilla y el mes de recuperación que pasó en la concentración de su por entonces equipo, luego tras quedar inválido, agravándose la situación hasta depender por entero de él, y ahora en el presente, había reaccionado haciendo exactamente lo mismo, o mejor dicho, no haciéndolo.

_ Desde la noche en que nos quitaron a Derek no has vuelto a tocarme _

_ Igual que aquellas veces, como si temieras provocarme más dolor _

La diferencia con respecto a dichas ocasiones del pasado radicaba en su mirada; por aquel entonces sus ojos estaban apagados, sin luz. Los que estaba contemplando inmersos en esa especie de entrenamiento centelleaban con una rabia apasionada.

Takuto prolongó la visión del espectáculo unos pocos segundos. Al escucharle acompañar la última kata con un portentoso bramido, vislumbró qué era lo que le tenía así.

_ Me robas el sentido con sólo rozarme. Lo sabes¿verdad,_ le había dicho en la piscina, dándole a entender que no había dejado de desearle.

_ Temes herirme si te vuelve a pasar, y por eso evitas el acercamiento _

_ No quieres que además de todo esto, piense que ya no te atraigo _

Supo que no podía permitir que aquello continuase, pues el papel que el sexo jugaba en el universo de ambos no sólo encerraba la parte más primitiva del vínculo, sino algo mucho más primordial.

_ Mañana será un día decisivo, y necesito que estés a mi lado _

Subió las escaleras recalando en el dormitorio que compartían, retirando el edredón y las sábanas de la cama.

_ Necesito a un Kôji que crea en sí mismo _

Le esperó, sosegado como las mareas que concentran su fuerza para estrellarse contra las rocas en un punto concreto. Había anochecido cuando escuchó crujir los peldaños, adentrándose él en la habitación sin percibirle, introduciéndose directamente bajo la ducha.

Kôji seguía sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando acudió desnudo al armario, buscando algo de ropa que ponerse. La luz de una de las lamparillas se encendió de improvisto, haciéndole mirar lo que tenía detrás por el espejo de la hoja interior.

Takuto estaba tendido con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron él se incorporó, acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba, exhibiéndose sin nada que ocultara las imperfecciones que resaltaban su espectacular anatomía.

Le abrazó por la cintura cuando estuvo detrás, desplegando los dedos sobre su pecho blanquecino para admirar el contraste en el reflejo. Kôji se estremeció al sentir el contacto cálido de su cuerpo contra el suyo; el olor de su piel y la evocación de su voz temblorosa al ser doblegado le llevaron al borde de un deseo que, como medida de protección, su psique se empeñaba en bloquear.

Izumi le tomó de la mano, llevándole hasta el lugar en el que se habían entregado el uno a otro de todas las maneras posibles. Se recostó en el lecho, alentándole a que le imitase haciéndolo sobre él; besó su cuello, sus clavículas, sus labios, de la manera en que Kôji le había enseñado, gritándole por medio de ese lenguaje que era y siempre sería su único amante, entregándole los privilegios de ser amo de su cuerpo, haciéndole esclavo de su lealtad.

_ Si de verdad me sigues amando… demuéstramelo _

Kôji se sumergió en sus hipnóticos ojos. La piel de Izumi le abrasaba, anulándole como siempre que era él quien daba el primer paso. Correspondió a besos y caricias duplicándolos, acelerándolos, encontrando en su rostro relajado y exultante lo que necesitaba para poner fin a la abstinencia a la que se había sometido.

Sintió que la predisposición se apoderaba de su entrepierna. Takuto se mostró igual de apresurado cuando sintió la erección formada rozándole, urgiéndole que se adentrara en él lo antes posible.

Miedo, desasosiego y esperanza se fusionaron al igual que sus cuerpos cuando le invadió de una estocada, acompasándose las pelvis al ritmo por el que el placer y el dolor se guiaban. Takuto le clavó las uñas en la espalda, buscando su lengua para batirla con la suya, creyendo perder el control cada vez que él se introducía un poco más, sujetándole de las caderas.

Fue un encuentro veloz e intenso, terminando en una postura sutilmente similar a la inicial cuando ambos hubieron arañado las cimas del éxtasis. Kôji trató de recuperar el aliento; tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, y su pecho se convulsionaba sobre el de Izumi, jurándose que podría pasarse la eternidad así, dentro de él y enredado en sus brazos, recogiendo con los labios las lágrimas que regaban sus mejillas de bronce.

No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro inmediato, ni si los ecos de la sociedad terminarían de vapulearles despojándoles de lo que habían conseguido. Lo único acerca de lo que no albergaban dudas era que, mientras siguieran así, conformando un único ente con dos voluntades, nada era imposible.

Ni siquiera lo que desde un principio parecía haberles sido prohibido: el concepto intangible de la felicidad.


	32. Capítulo 32: Final Judgment

**Capítulo 32: Final Judgment**

Kôji siempre había tenido un agudo concepto de lo visual, reflejado en su gusto por la estética. Influenciado por su precoz incursión en el mundo de la alta costura, sabía que el aspecto exterior podía crear una primera impresión vital en terceros, reforzando el papel que uno quería representar, o produciendo desconcierto por la incongruencia.

Acostumbraba a cuidar cada detalle, configurando su aspecto dependiendo del caso. Camaleónico y trasgresor como correspondía a una estrella del rock escénico, la elección de su vestuario aquella mañana tampoco se había dejado al azar.

Takuto hacía rato que esperaba en la cocina, bebiendo con desgana de una taza mientras consultaba la hora. Debían salir cuanto antes, y partir directamente hacia los juzgados donde se celebraría el juicio. La dejó en el fregadero, decidiendo no mostrar más clemencia.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo en alto para que le escuchara.

Apenas unos segundos después, los contundentes pasos del cantante resonaron al descender las escaleras. Izumi le contempló: llevaba el cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado, y lo monocolor de su traje, de un gris oscuro cercano al negro, se rompía de manera estratégica con una delgada corbata marfil.

Antes de centrarse en la marcha, se concedió el lujo de pensar que en pocas ocasiones Kôji se mostraba tan discreto. Era como hubiese intentado restarle protagonismo a lo físico, predisponiéndose para comparecer sin nada que ocultar.

Él tampoco se quedaba atrás; con vaqueros ceñidos y uno de esos versátiles jerseys que tanto usaba, ofrecía una imagen a caballo entre lo formal y lo informal, algo que parecía encajar con su forma de ser. Lo que tenía bien claro era que odiaba disfrazarse de alguien que no era, tónica que no cambiaría precisamente en esa jornada.

Se miraron, sintiendo un escalofrío parecido al que experimentaron el día en que se encontraron en ese mismo lugar minutos antes de oficializar su relación; pero no era momento de pensar en lo que vendría, sino de apurar el vaso del presente hasta la última gota.

—¿Sabes si Shibuya nos consiguió coche?

—Sí —respondió Takuto—. Debe llevar fuera un buen rato.

Nada más hubieron atravesado la puerta del jardín, teniendo cuidado para que el perro no se sumara a la muchedumbre, un enjambre de periodistas armados con cámaras comenzaron a registrar la primera parte de la noticia.

El vehículo privado estaba aparcado justo en frente, no teniendo más que adentrarse en su interior para que el conductor arrancase, teniendo cuidado de no arrollar a alguno de los intrépidos profesionales.

Mientras observaba por uno de los espejos retrovisores cómo iban quedando atrás, Kôji asimiló sarcásticamente la realidad.

—En cuanto lleguemos será peor. Dudo que nos libremos de ellos —le dijo en japonés.

Izumi asintió. Ser el centro de atención de la prensa le crispaba, poniendo todo su empeño en ignorarles y hacer como si no existieran; sin embargo, desde que se convirtiese en un personaje público, nunca había experimentado una sensación tan desagradable como la que le invadió cuando se hallaron ante el majestuoso edificio constitucional. El coche se detuvo junto a la escalera por la que se accedía al interior, habiéndose formado un pasillo por la gente que se arremolinaba a cada lado de los peldaños de piedra.

Unos policías, ataviados con sus característicos uniformes y cascos abombados, vigilaban que la frágil cadena humana no se rompiera, conteniendo a la gente detrás de sus brazos unidos. Además de los periodistas y los reporteros de televisión, grupos dispersos de personas representaban a amplios colectivos sociales, clamando a los cuatro vientos los motivos por los que estaban allí.

Por un lado, fans tanto de uno como de otro les lanzaban mensajes de apoyo. Por otro, miembros de plataformas en contra de ciertos privilegios otorgados a las parejas homosexuales desplegaban pancartas, aprovechando la repercusión mediática para hacer llegar su mensaje.

Kôji se detuvo a leer uno de estos carteles, quedándose a mitad de escalera abstrayéndose de los que le hacían fotografías o chillaban su nombre.

La mujer que sujetaba el estandarte se quedó muy quieta cuando el cantante se despojó de las gafas de sol, repitiendo mentalmente la frase.

"_Por los derechos de los niños a una familia digna"_

—¿Cuál se supone que es su significado?

—Todos los niños merecen una madre y un padre —respondió ella.

Kôji no se dejó mermar, tratándola con una frialdad propia de un témpano de hielo.

—Míreme a los ojos y atrévase a decirme que no somos "dignos".

Antes de que el intercambio verbal pudiera llegar a más, Takuto le tomó con fuerza del brazo, tirando de él.

—No vale la pena —murmuró.

Pronto el gentío hubo quedado atrás, sometiéndose a los controles de seguridad y detectores de metal. Izumi acababa de guardarse ambos documentos de identidad cuando el pasillo le pareció un poco menos austero: Katsumi estaba hablando junto a la ventana con Darren, saludándoles nada más haberle advertido.

—Llegáis pronto, eso es un punto a favor —bromeó, tratando de animarles.

—Si fuera por Kôji nos habríamos entretenido más de la cuenta.

—No podía quedarme callado —se defendió el aludido—, me siento como si volviera a ir contracorriente.

Shibuya le miró, elevando una ceja en gesto irónico.

—Ni que eso te supusiera un inconveniente, mi querido y problemático amigo.

Justo cuando el abogado se disponía a darles unas últimas indicaciones, Takuto rememoró la última vez en la que había estado en un lugar similar a ése; los estrados, los rostros impasibles de los encargados, el recuerdo de Kôji en el banco de los acusados, con una esposa aprisionando su única muñeca…

—Este sitio me pone nervioso —confesó.

Shibuya disimuló que estaba dando una señal, manteniendo la atención de los recién llegados para que no se girasen, y no se estropeara la sorpresa que poco a poco iba conformándose a sus espaldas.

—Lo sabemos, y por eso estamos aquí —dijo una quinta voz.

Takuto se quedó mirando a Katsumi fijamente, girando sobre los talones con la intención de confirmar lo que sus oídos ya sabían. Reaccionó posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yugo, sin terminar de creérselo.

—¡¿Pero no te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras?! —exclamó, notándosele a la legua el enfado fingido.

—Sí, pero no pude evitarlo —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Y no eres el único… —observó el cantante.

Takuto elevó la vista de Yugo, reparando en los demás. Tatsuomi y Hotsuma hicieron la sutil reverencia con la que acostumbraban a saludarle en cada encuentro, teniendo el joven Nanjo algunas palabras con su pariente.

—Donde él va, vamos nosotros, tío Kôji.

—Y dada la iniciativa, no podíamos quedarnos atrás —proclamó esta vez una mujer.

Nadeshiko se abrió paso entre sus compañeros en las artes del dôjo, situándose frente a aquél con quien compartía, además de gran parecido físico, la mitad de sus genes.

—Mi presencia tiene un mero valor simbólico, pero quiero que sepas que apoyo vuestra causa, hermano —dijo.

Él pareció aceptar tal justificación accediendo a intercambiar un sobrio beso en la mejilla, un gesto que, pese a parco, tenía un significado demoledor con respecto a los antecedentes del clan. Tras ello, Kôji distinguió a la muchacha a la que había visto en compañía de Nadeshiko desde el escenario en Tokio, durante el primer concierto de la gira japonesa.

—No haréis demasiado recluidos en los pasillos —constató.

—Hey, que esto es un país libre. ¿Por qué no voy a poder ir de oyente?

Kôji e Izumi se ladearon, constatando que por la puerta que conducía a la sala donde se celebraría el juicio, Dave asomaba con su característica pose dicharachera.

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo esta mañana —añadió Brett.

Como si hubiesen dado el pistoletazo de salida, fueron apareciendo uno por uno; al guitarrista y Rose les siguieron Liam, Cynthia y la mujer de Dave, así como Chris y Taka, el cual se atribuyó parte de los méritos organizativos.

—Es una pena que nunca llegara a trabajar con Serika, Takuto-kun. Es una magnífica productora —afirmó.

Izumi depositó la mirada sobre su hermana, riendo ella inocentemente cuando los padres adoptivos de ambos fueron los siguientes en incorporarse, acompañados a su vez por el de Katsumi.

—¿Pero qué habéis hecho? —musitó.

—Algunas llamadas, y conseguir unos permisos —le explicó ella, sujetándole del brazo—. Cualquier cosa para mostraros que nos importáis, y que queremos que Derek regrese.

—Con una tarjeta habría bastado —apuntó Kôji, teniendo la sensación de estar reviviendo el día de su boda por la repetición de invitados.

Y es que a falta de los críos, dejados al cuidado de otros adultos para que no tuvieran que aguantar el tedio, la lista era prácticamente idéntica. Nada más haber mostrado su agradecimiento a los Horiuchi y Shibuya, Takuto se dirigió a las personas con las que había forjado un vínculo más estrecho en el mundo del fútbol.

—Esto sí que no te lo esperabas —bromeó Greg, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Yo vengo en calidad de representante del equipo —añadió Dorians—, me han dado permiso para saltarme la sesión.

Los ojos de él, fortalecidos por esa carga de estima, brillaban como si hubiesen regresado a otros tiempos, en los que los tres se disponían a hacerse con la victoria en alguna de las tantas finales disputadas.

—No tengo palabras, de verdad.

—Ahórratelas. Las vas a necesitar ahí dentro —le dijo el escocés.

Uno de los responsables de la sala acudió para imponer algo de orden, rogando a los congregados que ocuparan sus asientos.

—La vista se celebrará en breve —anunció—. Por favor, que el abogado de los demandados se prepare.

Darren se esforzó en aprovechar el tiempo; tenía que ultimar el orden inicial de las declaraciones, manteniendo ocultos los ases que todavía no quería mostrar.

—Bien, repasemos los puntos.

Kôji, Takuto y Katsumi asintieron, dedicando éstos dos un vistazo a familia y amigos antes de que marcharan. Extrajo de su cartera un guión, repasándolo como si fuera el apuntador de una obra de teatro en el que estaban definidos los actores, estando al antojo del libre albedrío el desarrollo del argumento.

—Les ruego que se abstengan de pronunciarse a no ser que les sea solicitado —pidió—. Le llamaré a declarar cuando lo considere oportuno, señor Shibuya.

—¿Y el testimonio de Josephine? —se interesó Izumi.

—Habrá que esperar. Muchos casos se ganan por saber cuándo debe introducirse o no un elemento.

Él asintió; poco más podía hacer que presenciar el combate, preparado para protagonizar un asalto si era necesario. Kôji advirtió que por el fondo del pasillo se acercaban sus oponentes, formándose un silencio sepulcral cuando O'Shanahan y su abogado pasaron junto a ellos, intercambiando un impersonal "_buenos días_".

Katsumi suspiró. El guarda les indicó que les tocaba entrar, aprovechando que Takuto y Darren lo habían hecho primero para susurrarle unas palabras.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Él correspondió con el gesto serio y concentrado que siempre mostraba ante las situaciones de las que sabía que podía salir airoso.

—Me dijiste que volvería a funcionar cuando todo esto hubiera pasado. Así que doy por hecho que lo de ahora no es más que un paripé.

Shibuya se tuvo que contener para no soltar una risilla jactanciosa. Aunque la concepción que Kôji tenía del sexo traspasaba los umbrales comúnmente constituidos, comprendió a lo que se refería. Era su manera de afirmar que iba a por todas.

Al pasar al interior echaron un vistazo a la sala, de techos altísimos decorados con frescos. Las cortes inglesas conservaban un toque de pomposa decadencia, pareciendo contar por medio de sus instalaciones la historia de una longeva tradición jurídica. Era un lugar más acogedor que los tribunales japoneses, aunque Takuto no supo si atribuir esa impresión meramente a la arquitectura, o a todos aquellos que, a varios metros de distancia, esperaban a que la sesión comenzara.

Frente al estrado del juez se hallaban dos mesas, una para bando contrapuesto. Les correspondía la de la izquierda, sentándose Darren en la silla que daba hacia el pasillo. Katsumi se situó junto a su lado seguido de ellos. Mataron los últimos minutos abstrayéndose en los grabados de los antiguos muebles de madera, quizás repasando en privado lo que querían o no decir.

Kôji, erguido sobre el respaldo de su butaca, miraba hacia Oliver. Estaba clavando su mirada sobre la huidiza de éste cuando se llamó a los presentes a levantarse, acto de respeto ante la jueza que presidía y arbitraría la sala.

La mujer, de cabellos rubio cenizo, nariz aguileña y ojillos escondidos tras unas gafas de diseño, escenificaba el perfecto perfil inglés. Su impoluta toga negra era complemento para los uniformes de los demás componentes de la comisión, procediendo a abrir el caso sin elevar la vista del documento oficial del acta.

—En nombre de su Majestad la Reina se inicia la sesión —proclamó.

Su secretaria leyó los datos puntuales del caso, facilitando que la magistrada recordase lo que previamente había estudiado en las apruebas aportadas, y dando pie a los abogados para la exposición.

—Oliver O'Shanahan en disputa por la custodia permanente de su hijo, Derek O'Shanahan, contra Takuto Izumi y Kôji Akawa, actuales tutores del menor.

La jueza asintió, pidiendo a la parte demandante que iniciara el alegato.

—Señor Stevenson, por favor.

—Sí, su señoría.

El representante de O'Shanahan se incorporó y, tras aclararse la garganta, empezó a caminar a largos pasos por delante del estrado, dirigiéndose tanto a los funcionarios como a los implicados y público en general.

—El caso que nos tiene hoy aquí, damas y caballeros, es sin duda de una gran transcendencia. Se decide quién de los interesados tiene más derecho sobre la vida de una persona, modulando su personalidad y progresión hacia el mundo adulto —relató—. Y para ello debemos ser rigurosos, sin permitir que las condiciones mediáticas interfieran, creándonos falsos sentimientos de familiaridad con quienes son más proclives de estar en nuestro día a día a través de la televisión.

—Protesto, Señoría —no tardó en decir Darren—. La fama de mis clientes es consecuencia directa de sus profesiones. En ningún momento la han empleado para manipular la opinión pública, ni mucho menos la de este tribunal.

—Admitida. Continúe, letrado —pidió la jueza.

Sin dejarse mermar por la primera negativa, el defensor de Oliver retomó la exposición.

—El señor O'Shanahan reclama su derecho de poder hacerse cargo de su hijo ahora que le es posible. Durante todos estos años ha estado siguiendo su trayectoria desde un tercer plano, aguardando al día en que pudiera ofrecer lo imprescindible a Derek para criarle.

Un leve murmullo sacudió la sala, pues los simpatizantes de los demandados, una amplísima mayoría, ponían en entredicho la supuesta buena voluntad.

—El factor económico de los actuales responsables del niño es secundario, pues tal y como ha quedado reflejado en la demanda, sólo se solicita a este tribunal que le sea concedida su custodia, sin mencionarse en ningún momento cualquier cantidad monetaria.

Se giró, mirando a Kôji y Takuto, y luego a Keyns.

—Es, por tanto, completamente comprensible nuestra postura, y se ruega que se resuelva que Oliver O'Shanahan al fin puede convertirse en padre de su propio hijo. No tengo más que añadir.

Tras ello, fue turno de Darren. Sus generosas y redondas formas se situaron frente al estrado de espaldas a la jueza, tomándose unos segundos antes de romper la quietud. Cuando lo hizo, su voz manó potente, proyectándose en cada recoveco del espacio disponible.

—El señor Stevenson nos ha relatado las motivaciones de su cliente para solicitar la custodia, pero no nos ha detallado las circunstancias…

Se giró hacia la magistrada, pareciendo levitar por la energía con la que se desenvolvía.

—¿Por qué precisamente ahora, cuando el niño ha cumplido la edad de diez años? ¿Dónde estaba el señor O'Shanahan cuando su madre sufrió una muerte atroz, y fue internado en un centro a falta de familiares directos conocidos?

Cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, caminando mientras hablaba, como si dicha costumbre le ayudase a pensar.

—Es innegable que los vínculos fraternales son muy fuertes, pero la paternidad no se compone únicamente de patrones genéticos. Conlleva una gran carga de responsabilidad, estabilidad emocional, moral y congruente hacia el menor. Y en ese sentido, el señor O'Shanahan no ha estado a la altura.

Respondiendo a los golpes de Stevenson con el mismo puño, se valió de la coartada para dejar el marcador nuevamente empatado.

—Por tanto, señoría, consideramos que los derechos biológicos a los que se ha hecho mención no son suficientes para negar la custodia a mis clientes. Y si me lo permite, me gustaría que fuese el propio demandante quien nos clarifique estos y otros interrogantes.

La jueza asintió, llamando a declaración al nombrado.

—Señor O'Shanahan, por favor, suba al estrado.

Él obedeció, abandonando su butaca para ocupar la que se alzaba a un lado de donde el equipo de arbitraje esperaba impasible. Calmó los nervios jugueteando con los dedos ocultos por el soporte de madera donde descansaba un micrófono, procediendo la mujer a hacerle la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Puede decir a la sala su nombre?

—Oliver O'Shanahan, señora —dijo, acercando los labios al dispositivo.

—El demandante puede ser interrogado —indicó ella, dando permiso a Darren.

Keyns siguió deambulando, pareciendo contar los listones del suelo en lugar de estar seleccionando las cuestiones a formular.

—Señor O'Shanahan, ¿recuerda lo que ocurrió el 10 de julio de 1997?

—Por supuesto —respondió él—. Fue el día en que nació Derek.

—Sin embargo, no parece estar demasiado al tanto de los hechos sucedidos apenas cinco años después, cuando el menor fue entregado por primera vez a los servicios sociales. Díganos, ¿qué relación exacta tenía usted con la madre?

Oliver miró al abogado, dándole lo que quería.

—Nos conocimos durante el instituto, en Newcastle. Ambos éramos hijos únicos, nuestros padres no veían con buenos ojos la relación, así que nos fugamos al cumplir los dieciséis. Nos establecimos en Manchester, teníamos una vida normal, como la de cualquier pareja a la que le cuesta pagar el alquiler.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

—Nathalie —dijo—. Nathalie Smith.

—Es un hecho conocido y contrastado por la policía que la señorita Smith ejercía la prostitución. ¿Se dedicaba al oficio mientras aún convivían?

—No —se apresuró a aclarar—. Eso fue después…

—¿Después de qué?

El otro abogado protestó, tratando de aludir la presión psicológica.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar, letrado?

—Me gustaría saber cuál fue el momento exacto en que el demandante desapareció, Señoría.

—Continúe, pero ahórrese lo innecesario.

Keyns reaccionó reformulando la última pregunta.

—Señor O'Shanahan, ¿conoce el motivo por el que Nathalie eligió esa vía?

—No andábamos bien de dinero, siempre con las deudas al cuello —dijo él—. Y entonces me dijo que se había quedado embarazada.

El otro abogado trataba de disimular que esas declaraciones no jugarían a su favor, centrándose en absorberlas para desengranar los puntos fuertes.

—Era demasiado dinero. Me agobiaba el hecho de tener tantos gastos, y…

—La abandonó —se anticipó Darren.

—Yo era muy joven, no estaba preparado para asumirlo. Le dejé lo que tenía y me marché.

Tras haberlo dicho se quedó callado, mirando a la nada.

—He de deducir que si la señorita Smith recurrió a vender su cuerpo, fue para proporcionarle al hijo de ambos un medio de subsistencia.

—No lo sé, dejamos de tener contacto. Años más tarde leí en un periódico que una chica con su mismo nombre había sido asesinada a manos de un cliente ante su hijo… y tuve un presentimiento.

Takuto se revolvió en su silla ante la mención de la muerte. Kôji deslizó la mano sobre su muslo para calmarle, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que allá ocurría.

—Decidí no reclamarle en su momento, pues no llevaba una vida idónea para cargar con un crío. Pero siempre tuve presente que si mi situación se estabilizaba, le recuperaría.

—¿Es usted consciente de que el niño ha pasado por continuos acogimientos fallidos?

—Sí.

—¿Y cree que podrá borrar la huella que estos hechos le han dejado?

—Espero que me den la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Es todo, Señoría —concluyó el abogado.

—Su turno, letrado —dijo la jueza en referencia a Stevenson.

Pero éste, en lugar de lanzar nuevas cuestiones a su defendido para paliar el efecto del interrogatorio, se decantó por seguir la escala en aquel muestrario de pros y contras.

—Si me es permitido, solicito que mi cliente regrese a su sitio. Gracias a la labor del señor Keyns hemos conocido la faceta más cruda del demandante, por lo que en aras de ofrecer un equilibrio equitativo pido a este tribunal la comparecencia del señor Akawa.

Takuto y Katsumi se miraron a los ojos mientras que Kôji permanecía impasible. Darren había previsto que dicha solicitud podría producirse, alongándose para darle instrucciones.

—No tiene por qué, puede acogerse al derecho de…—susurró.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —afirmó el cantante, incorporándose.

Desde la galería, sus compañeros de banda comentaban a cuchicheos la jugada, siendo incapaz Dave de no hacer uno de sus célebres comentarios.

—Ese es mi Kôji, con dos…

—Orden en la sala —interrumpió la jueza.

Chris le dio un codazo para que se callara, centrándose luego en Toshiyuki. El ex manager, al igual que Yugo, tenía las palmas de las manos cubiertas de sudor frío. Por el contrario, Tatsuomi, presa de una febril curiosidad, no se perdía detalle del hacer de su tío en el estrado, preguntándose cómo había declarado durante el enjuiciamiento por la muerte de Akihito para recibir una condena tan corta.

Izumi respiró hondo cuando Kôji se hubo situado en el podio. Se relajó, confiando plenamente en su capacidad de improvisación.

—Su nombre, por favor.

—Kôji Akawa, anteriormente Nanjo.

—¿Hace mención a su apellido de nacimiento por algún motivo en especial, señor Akawa? —no tardó en preguntar Stevenson.

—Simplemente intuyo que va a interrogarme sobre la época en la que así me llamaba —respondió.

El abogado frunció la boca, tomando unas fichas en las que había apuntado ciertos datos biográficos.

—Como ya todos saben, usted es uno de los actuales tutores de Derek O'Shanahan, y reclama la obtención de la custodia definitiva en lugar de que ésta pase al padre biológico.

—Exacto.

—El testimonio de mi cliente ha dejado patente que su conducta en el pasado no ha sido la más correcta, pudiendo esta negatividad ser determinante para el veredicto. Sin embargo, y dado que la justicia ha de ser transparente, su Señoría debe saber que también la parte demandada posee ciertos puntos oscuros en su expediente.

La jueza se colocó las gafas, levantando la vista del bolígrafo.

—Continúe, letrado.

Stevenson, satisfecho por haber conseguido llegar justo a donde quería, afiló las uñas para atacar sin piedad.

—Usted defiende su idoneidad para hacerse cargo del menor, pero… ¿no es cierto que fue declarado culpable de asesinato hace nueve años, nada más y nada menos que de alguien de su familia?

Él no se inmutó, notando que el rostro del abogado iba ganando en tonos a medida que se exaltaba.

—¿No tiene nada que rebatir?

—Me declararon responsable de la muerte de uno de mis hermanos —dijo con frialdad—, en un acto sin pruebas contundentes, donde el único testigo declaró movido por pretensiones extrajudiciales.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora esa persona?

—Muerto.

—Y usted confesó el crimen, si bien tengo entendido.

Darren se levantó, disconforme.

—Protesto, Señoría.

—Denegada, letrado. Responda, por favor.

Kôji moduló su voz con respecto a la distancia del micrófono para que llegara nítida a los oídos de los presentes, en una dicción pausada que facilitó la tarea de traducción simultánea que Serika hacía con sus padres.

—Soy japonés. Los códigos sociales de mi país son demasiado complejos para explicárselos a un occidental, hay cientos de preceptos y normas que están por encima incluso de la ley escrita. Todo lo que ha dicho es correcto: me declaré culpable de homicidio porque era mi única salida.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mencionando a los integrantes del clan.

—Pero cumplí condena y rehíce mi vida, hasta el punto de que los únicos miembros que quedan de mi familia, con la que enemisté, se encuentran hoy presentes en esta sala, algo que las autoridades británicas reafirmaron al concederme la idoneidad.

—¿Si fuera usted juez, le daría la custodia de un niño a alguien que ha matado con sus propias manos?

Kôji dibujó una cínica media sonrisa.

—La muerte es un concepto demasiado lleno de matices como para encasillarla. Si tuviese que decidir o no lo que me ha planteado, ignoro hacia dónde me inclinaría, pero sí que le puedo decir lo que no toleraría jamás: no hay acto más cruel que el de abandonar a un hijo y continuar adelante como si no existiera.

Ante la incredulidad del abogado, se acercó un poco más hacia el micrófono, clavándole su hipnótica mirada.

—¿Le abandonaron a usted de niño, señor Stevenson?

—N-no —replicó éste.

—Entonces no sabe lo que se siente cuando te ves obligado a reencontrarte con la persona que renegó de ti.

Takuto no pudo evitar el recuerdo de la noche a la que estaba haciendo mención; la fiesta, el encontronazo fugaz con Ayako, y Kôji llorando como jamás le había visto hacer, haciéndole partícipe de un capítulo de su historia que hasta ese momento sólo había conocido por resúmenes.

Urgiéndole que el juicio fuera lo más breve posible, la magistrada recondujo la entrevista.

—¿Desea el demandante preguntar algo más?

—No por el momento, Señoría.

—Su turno —prosiguió.

Darren vio que se había credo el clima idóneo para recurrir a su próxima jugada, actuando sin dudar del estilo franco del vocalista.

—Parece que no tiene ningún reparo en hablar acerca de sí mismo —observó.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? —contestó él.

—No pongo en duda su palabra, pero a veces la mejor manera de obtener una opinión totalmente coherente acerca de alguien, es por medio de otra persona. Me gustaría que el tribual pudiera hacerse con una imagen fidedigna de lo que ha sido este último año de convivencia entre mis clientes y el menor, y para ello solicito la comparecencia de mi principal testigo.

Katsumi se puso en pie para llevar a cabo su parte. Serika le miraba desde la silla, sintiendo que el pecho le ardía; de nuevo Shibuya daba la cara por ellos, llegando su predisposición hasta un límite en el que convergían demasiados aspectos como para considerarlo una mera _ayuda_ más.

Pasó junto a Kôji cuando iba a ocupar el estrado, dedicándole tanto a él como a Izumi una sonrisa con la que quería imprimir tranquilidad.

_ No voy a contar nada que no sepáis ya _

—¿Podría decirnos su nombre y profesión?

—Katsumi Shibuya, Doctor residente en pediatría en el hospital Saint Andrew de Londres.

El abogado asintió, pasando la página en su dossier.

—Exactamente, ¿cuál es su relación con los solicitantes de la custodia?

—Soy el representante de ambos en lo referente a negociaciones mercantiles, aunque ejercí como manager del señor Akawa en ciertos periodos de su carrera artística.

Antes de que la otra parte interrumpiera, Darren prefirió decretarlo, diciéndolo sin tapujos.

—Y también comparten ciertos parentescos.

—Sí. He vivido de cerca cada etapa de su vida en común, y estoy casado con la hermana del señor Izumi. Así que podría decirse… que soy quién mejor les conoce.

La revelación suscitó el interés de la jueza, por tratarse a priori de un testimonio de rigor científico.

—¿Engloba en dicha afirmación al menor?

—En efecto, si consideramos que me he encargado personalmente de su historial clínico y su evolución desde el primer día de acogida, dejando al margen vínculos afectivos.

—¿Podría concretar esa "evolución clínica"?

—Por supuesto.

Katsumi se dispuso a explicarlo sin recurrir a demasiados tecnicismos, valiéndose de su trabajada soltura para exponer ideas.

—El día en que recogieron oficialmente a Derek, me pidieron que le hiciese un chequeo completo. Seguí el procedimiento habitual: analíticas, medición de peso, altura, estado de la estructura ósea, vista…

—¿Encontró algo fuera de lo normal?

—Algo de anemia, y una deficiencia severa de la capacidad auditiva, a la cual se puso remedio con un audífono protésico.

—¿Quiere decir que Derek O'Shanahan padecía de sordera, sin que se hubiese detectado antes?

El médico asintió, pues no había llegado a otra conclusión.

—Así es. Por algún u otro motivo, no fue corregida antes.

—Protesto, señoría. Es evidente que el nivel adquisitivo de los demandados es el factor que posibilitó la mejora —dijo Stevenson.

Shibuya, disimulando que aquel hombre le resultaba irritante, no se dejó persuadir.

—Me gustaría resaltar que en estos doce meses el menor ha experimentado una notable mejoría en su desarrollo, y no me refiero únicamente a los progresos derivados de esa capacidad económica. Ha ganado casi seis centímetros de envergadura, así como mejorado su capacidad locomotora, pero considero que no ha sido en lo físico donde se ha producido la evolución de mayor importancia.

Acostumbrado a dejarle desenvolverse en las más complicadas negociaciones, haciendo gala de un instinto extraordinario para formar una maraña social a su alrededor, su padre se supo orgulloso de él por la manera en la que Katsumi ejercía como doctor; aunque hubiese seguido la tradición familiar, había marcado un antes y un después, dotando a la profesión del cariz humano cuya falta tanto acusaba, un toque que ni él mismo, tras treinta años ejerciendo, seguía conservando.

La lucha continua en la que le había visto participar, arriesgando demasiado por aquellos amigos tempranos, tuvo sentido a sus ojos cuando Shibuya dejó que su opinión de médico y persona se fundieran, dictándolas a los asistentes sin perder su amable sonrisa.

—Como ya he dicho antes, conozco al señor Izumi y al señor Akawa desde la adolescencia, y afirmó con total rotundidad que nunca les he visto tan comprometidos no solo en la causa de sacar a ese niño adelante, sino el uno con el otro. Han madurado emocionalmente, llegando incluso a sorprenderme, y esta estabilidad ha repercutido en Derek, haciéndole sociable, animándole a progresar basándose en los valores de superación que le han sido inculcados.

Desvió la mirada hacia el padre biológico, añadiendo una última apreciación que le pareció del todo sincera tras haberla estudiado en los manuales y ponerla en práctica.

—Los cuidados médicos no son tan necesarios para el desarrollo de un niño como lo es el afecto. En ese sentido doy fe de que Derek ha recibido la mejor cura posible.

Incapaz de resistirse, Stevenson se saltó el protocolo, lanzando una cuestión sin permiso previo.

—Pese a todo, ha recalcado que está unido íntimamente a los actuales tutores. ¿Cómo podemos saber que su testimonio está exento de partidismo?

La expresión de Katsumi varió, endureciéndose.

—Estoy declarando como Doctor en medicina. Hice el juramento hipocrático, doy y exijo veracidad. Espero que su Señoría tenga a buen haber el valor de mis declaraciones, y las pruebas documentales que he aportado.

—Lo están, Doctor Shibuya —respondió la mujer, pareciendo no tener necesidad de seguir prolongando la escucha.

Tras ello se dirigió una vez más a la sala, dando a conocer sus pretensiones.

—La celeridad con la que se ha convocado esta audición persigue como único fin preservar el bienestar del menor. Así pues, si las partes no tienen más que alegar, dejaré la sesión vista para sentencia.

Takuto se sobresaltó, temeroso de que el testimonio que habían mantenido oculto fuera finalmente desaprovechado. Darren pareció leerle el pensamiento, dirigiéndose a la máxima autoridad.

—Comparto con su Señoría el interés por una resolución veloz, pero si se me es permitido, considero que el juicio aún no puede darse por concluido.

—Explíquese —rogó la jueza.

—Al analizar el historial del menor, tanto mis clientes como yo encontramos cuanto menos curioso que se repitiera la misma tónica en cada uno de sus anteriores acogimientos —expuso—. Éstos concluyeron súbitamente poco antes de que se cumpliese el periodo límite para la tramitación adoptiva, justo como ha ocurrido en el actual.

La voz de Darren adquirió un tono melodramático, consiguiendo crear cierto clima de incertidumbre con el que acaparar la atención.

—Voy a demostrar que el señor O'Shanahan ha interferido negativamente en el porvenir de su hijo, y no solo con el abandono ya mencionado. Señoría, solicito que suba al estrado mi último testigo, la señorita Josephine Swanks.

Oliver se quedó helado cuando reconoció el rostro de la mujer que, acompañada por dos guardias de seguridad, ocupó el sitio cedido por Shibuya. El abogado demandante le miró, tratando de sonsacarle datos sin que fuera demasiado evidente.

—Señoría, ¡esto es inaudito! ¿Por qué no se dio aviso de la presencia de esta mujer en la lista de testigos? —increpó.

—El señor Keyns ha hecho uso del derecho de protección de testimonios, no ha infringido ningún reglamento —resaltó la magistrada—. Está en su mano solicitar la comparecencia si lo cree oportuno, al igual que lo hubiera estado en la suya de haberlo pedido.

Darren asintió, satisfecho.

—Diga su nombre, por favor.

Ella, nerviosa, buscó la mirada de Takuto, centrándose en él para mantener la calma.

—Josephine Swanks —pronunció ante el micrófono.

—Señorita Swanks —empezó Darren—, ¿podría decirnos el motivo por el que se encuentra declarando hoy aquí?

Su respuesta dejó perplejos a los presentes, en especial a Stevenson, pues nadie salvo Kôji y el abogado de ambos estaba al tanto del logro de Izumi.

—Fui tutora de Derek, la que le acogió antes de que se fuera con ellos —dijo, en referencia a la popular pareja.

—¿Quiere decir que el menor convivió con usted por un periodo de un año?

—Sí.

Darren se acercó al estrado, dirigiéndose a la mujer como si el resto de la sala no existiera.

—¿Cómo describiría la experiencia?

—Era un niño especial, algo arisco hasta que empezó a acostumbrarse a nosotros. Se llevaba bien con mis otros hijos, no daba demasiados problemas…

—¿Le quería usted?

—Claro —se apresuró a decir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le devolvió al centro de menores?

Josephine volvió a mirar a Takuto; él era el único que conocía la verdad, y relatarlo ante todas esas personas, teniendo al culpable delante, le cohibía. El futbolista hizo un gesto, alentándola a que hiciera el esfuerzo y se librara del remordimiento que desde aquél día había estado atosigándola.

Inspiró, consiguiendo que su vocecilla fuera cobrando volumen.

—Porque ese hombre de ahí me hizo sentir amenazada.

El revuelo originado obligó a la jueza a pedir silencio, golpeando con su mazo en el soporte de madera.

—¡Orden, por favor! Si vuelven a interrumpir la sesión, se procederá al desalojo de la sala.

Stevenson se secó las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, esperando tener ocasión de contrarrestar. Por el contrario, Darren indagó en lo último, creyendo a pies juntillas que la revelación terminaría de inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—¿Conocía al señor O'Shanahan?

—Un par de semanas antes de que se iniciara la adopción de Derek empecé a cruzármelo por la calle, en sitios saturados de gente, como a la salida de la escuela donde estudiaban él y mis hijos.

—¿Dialogaron?

—No, porque nunca le respondí.

—Eso quiere decir que él sí que le habló.

Oliver no se inmutó mientras ella rompía el silencio, contrarrestando la sumisión con una venganza tardía e inefectiva en su caso personal.

—Me dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero que ya era suficiente, y que si lo mantenía a mi lado acabaría por lamentarlo, porque el niño era suyo.

—¿Llegó a agredirla?

—Físicamente no, pero me acosaba. A partir de ese momento me lo cruzaba cada vez más a menudo, y más cerca de casa.

—¿por eso decidió que no podía hacerse cargo de Derek indefinidamente?

Josephine bajó la cabeza, aprovechando el abogado para sacar conclusiones.

—Este testimonio es especialmente revelador, Señoría. Si analizamos los periodos de acogida consecutivos del niño veremos que se repite siempre el mismo fenómeno, una interrupción repentina del acogimiento en el tiempo límite. ¡Y gracias a la señorita Swakns ha quedado claro quién estuvo detrás de cada devolución traumática!

Stevenson se levantó, colérico.

—¡Protesto! ¡No hay pruebas contundentes para lanzar semejante acusación sobre mi cliente!

—Se acepta —corroboró la jueza—. Letrado, es cierto. Únicamente está en opción de demostrar la última adopción fallida, la justificación de las anteriores son meras hipótesis. Se concede el turno al demandante.

Darren frunció el entrecejo, retirándose a su butaca mientras el otro abogado se incorporaba.

—Señorita Swanks, antes ha mencionado a sus "otros hijos".

—Sí. Soy madre de dos.

—¿Hay otra fuente de ingresos en su casa aparte de la suya?

—No —respondió secamente.

El hombre unió los puntos, trazando una línea a priori lógica.

—Y tres niños deben ser un cúmulo de gastos demasiado grande para una sola persona…

—El proceso de selección para adoptar es muy estricto —se defendió ella—. Si me concedieron el privilegio de optar a Derek es porque cumplía los requisitos, entre ellos los económicos. Los niños tenían calidad de vida, aunque sin lujos.

—Sin embargo, prefirió renunciar al que no era parte de su sangre. ¿Qué tipo de madre haría eso?

Esta vez fue Darren el que se mostró disconforme.

—Señoría, ¡eso es una ofensa para la testigo!

—Responda —ordenó la jueza.

Josephine decidió sincerarse consigo misma, definiendo la posición entre bandos en la que se encontraba.

—Tenía miedo, no por mí, sino por ellos. Tampoco podía costearme un abogado, ni quería recurrir a la policía por experiencias previas que no son de la incumbencia ahora mismo. Pero yo quería a ese niño, y no he vuelto a conciliar el sueño desde entonces.

—¿Y a qué se debe su presencia en este juicio?

—No quiero que Derek tenga que volver a pasar otra vez por el mismo calvario. Saber que estará bien es de los pocos consuelos que puedo obtener.

—¿No cree que como mejor estará será con su padre?

—Lo dudo —concluyó, tajante.

Otro murmullo generalizado, interrumpido por un segundo mazazo, puso en evidencia que la jueza no estaba dispuesta a seguir teniendo paciencia.

—Esa cuestión no le corresponde ni a usted formularla, letrado, ni a la testigo responderla.

Su secretaria recibió indicaciones, abandonando el puesto para dirigirse a la sala contigua a la par que los guardas procedían a acompañar a Josephine en su salida. En cuanto estuvo fuera, procedió a exponer los que eran, a su criterio, las claves que determinarían el veredicto.

—Estamos sin duda ante un caso complejo —relató—, en el que han intervenido diversos puntos de vista, de los cuales declaro que no tomaré en cuenta la última acusación vertida sobre Oliver O'Shanahan.

Ante el descontento generalizado, la jueza detalló sus motivos.

—Se abrirá un nuevo expediente sobre los sucesos narrados por la señorita Swakns, y se le facilitará un abogado del estado en caso de querer proceder a una demanda por perjuicios, pero todo ello en al margen de la vista actual. El motivo por el que he decidido no incluir el testimonio en el acta es que no aporta datos relevantes sobre la cuestión que desde un principio he mantenido en el aire, y sobre la que requiero una última opinión antes de poder decidirme.

Para estupor de ambos abogados, fue justamente el chico sobre el que giraba la audiencia el llamado a declarar. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Darren trató de insinuarles a sus clientes que podían negarse, dado que tan pronto el niño se hubo adentrado en la sala, Takuto no tuvo ojos para nadie más.

—Señoría, la presencia del menor podría…

—Considero que tiene la suficiente madurez como para expresar su opinión —respondió.

Darren, resignado, dio el brazo a torcer.

—Es una locura… —musitó.

El cantante, confiado, no compartió su pesimismo.

—La locura nos suele dar buenos resultados —respondió.

Derek esperó a que el guardia le trajera un par de cojines sobre los que poder sentarse y llegar al micrófono, esperando con desparpajo a que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer allí. Su expresión curiosa se transformó en alegría cuando empezó a reconocer uno a uno los rostros reunidos: Yugo y los chicos extraños de los que solía estar acompañado, la hermana de Kôji, Katsumi y Serika, los extravagantes miembros de Angelous, quiénes le saludaron agitando la mano incapaces de contenerse, deportistas de élite, Taka, los padres de Izumi y el de Shibuya…

Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando por último repararon en los que le miraban atentamente, preguntándole la mujer precisamente por ellos.

—Derek, ¿sabes quiénes son esas personas?

Él asintió, respondiendo con sinceridad.

—Claro. Mi padre, Takuto y Kôji.

—¿Sabes por qué estáis hoy aquí?

—Porque los tres quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos.

La última pregunta que hizo la jueza era la más simple, pero a su vez la que encerraba significados más delicados. Convencida de su capacidad de raciocinio, en especial de todas las dificultades experimentadas, empleó un tono de voz suave, girándose para mirarle como si la altitud de su escalafón quedara en un segundo plano.

—¿Y tú, con quién prefieres hacerlo?

Derek se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Izumi sintió que tantas emociones reprimidas se colapsaban produciéndole un molesto dolor en la garganta cuando, sincero como era, contestó sin reparos.

—Con ellos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Takuto y Kôji han sido los únicos que me han dicho que seguiríamos siendo amigos aunque me fuera con mi padre.

La jueza comprendió, no necesitando nada más para terminar de decidirse.

—Prolongar el juicio sería un absurdo. Comunico por tanto que he llegado a una resolución, la cual procedo a dictar.

La secretaria anotó, los guardas se prepararon para preservar la falta de incidentes, y los congregados sostuvieron el corazón en un puño, en especial los aludidos por la sentencia.

—En nombre de su Majestad la Reina, y por los privilegios que me concede la Ley, declaro que la custodia del menor Derek O'Shanahan se entrega a los actuales tutores.

Antes de que el silencio se rompiera con muestras de júbilo, la magistrada puntualizó los motivos en los que fundamentaba la ordenanza.

—Quiero recalcar que considero que si bien el señor Oliver parece estar en condiciones óptimas de encargarse de su hijo tras haber superado las dificultades atravesadas en el pasado, el niño se encuentra en una etapa delicada para su desarrollo. Un nuevo cambio de hábitat y la adaptación a otro entorno podrían resultar fulminantes dada su trayectoria. Así que velando por su bienestar, dicha custodia definitiva se entrega a los señores Izumi y Akawa, si bien el padre biológico tendrá derecho a un régimen de visitas concertado y progresivo, que se establecerá tan pronto se esclarezcan las circunstancias detalladas por la señorita Swanks.

El martillo golpeó por última vez, resonando su sonido seco a modo de telón.

—Se cierra el caso. Señor O'Shanahan, debe acudir a declarar. Acompañe al guarda, por favor.

Con eso se finiquitó el protocolo; ya no había que mantener la compostura, o ceñirse al orden en el que esos hombres de letras estaban curtidos. Ambos abogados se estrecharon la mano en señal de diplomacia, y Takuto abandonó la zona del banco, pareciéndole interminable la distancia que le separaba del estrado; su congoja no se esfumó hasta que tuvo a Derek bien sujeto, estrechándolo contra la cintura.

—Se acabó, no tendrás que volverte a ir nunca más.

Él trató de aguantar, pero cuando la presión del apretón se volvió desproporcionada se lo hizo saber.

—Me estás aplastando —se quejó.

Izumi rió, escapándosele las lágrimas que había mantenido selladas. Kôji, por su parte, resumió en una frase que si bien no acostumbraba a demostrar lo que sentía al estilo de Takuto, no se quedaba atrás.

—¿Has visto el revuelo que se ha montado por recuperar mi guitarra?

—Sí —le siguió el juego Derek con una sonrisa.

Y mientras los tres celebraban estar de nuevo juntos, Oliver pidió al guarda que iba a llevarle a tomar declaración que le concediera unos minutos, acercándose a ellos bajo supervisión.

Mantuvo una distancia prudencial, hablándoles con una cordialidad hasta entonces inaudita.

—No se preocupen, no pretendo interferir más de lo que ya he hecho —dijo, observando ese matiz en los ojos del niño que tanto le recordaba a Nathalie.

Derek permanecía aferrado a las caderas de Takuto, escuchándole sin rehuir cuando éste se arrodilló para mirarle de frente, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón.

—Yo sólo quería estar seguro de que las personas que te adoptasen se preocuparan realmente por ti. Los demás en cuanto vieron asomar los obstáculos que les puse se echaron atrás, pero ellos son diferentes, sé que estarás bien.

Kôji se lo confirmó, no guardando más rencor del necesario.

—No le quepa duda.

Takuto asintió tras haberse secado las mejillas, manteniendo la pose noble que ya no tenía por qué ocultar.

—Le doy mi palabra.

Oliver supo que no podía hacer más. Aceptó por las buenas abandonar el lugar junto a Stevenson, aliviado tras haber puesto fin al capítulo que había iniciado cuando decidió dejarles en la estocada.

Camino a la salida se cruzó con múltiples personas a las que no conocía, las cuales se dirigían hacia el mismo punto. No lo hizo completamente a solas, puesto que a lo lejos, aunque una estampida de familiares y amigos acudían a darles la enhorabuena, ellos tres le siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta, queriendo las ironías del destino que sus historias hubiesen quedado del todo enlazadas gracias a sus actos.

El vocerío de los Angelous, pero en especial el de Yugo, Katsumi y Serika les sacaron del ensimismamiento, siendo Dave el primero en soltarse.

—¡Colega, que bien has estado ahí arriba! —exclamó revolviéndole el pelo al crío.

—Ha sido como ver un capítulo de "Ley y Orden" —comentó Brett.

Takuto, abrumado, cedió al dejar que los Horiuchi fueran los siguientes en acaparar a Derek. Se quedó pasmado cuando Dorians, para gracia de Greg, le tendió su teléfono móvil.

—Hey capitán, cógelo, que es para ti.

No tuvo demasiadas opciones, colocándoselo al oído preguntándose quién estaba en el otro lado.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Takuto.

Izumi abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose cuando reconoció al hombre que le hablaba.

—B-buenos días, entrenador.

—Dorians acaba de decirme que ya se ha terminado lo del juicio.

Él sonrió con una pizca de añoranza. De fondo se oía el inconfundible sonido de los balones siendo chutados en algún partido interno de preparación.

—Sí. Ha salido bien.

—Me alegra oír eso. Supongo entonces que ya no tienes excusa para seguir ausentándote.

El portero del Chelsea, pegado para poder escuchar algo de la conversación, se aguantaba las carcajadas al comprobar que el rostro de su compañero cada vez estaba más encendido.

—No, no la tengo.

—Pues te quiero en Stamford Bridge mañana las 8 en punto. Tienes mucho que recuperar, y el equipo te está esperando.

—Allí estaré —respondió enérgico.

Puso fin a la comunicación pasándole el aparato al guardameta, pudiendo centrarse sin impedimentos en regalar muestras de gratitud hacia los que no dejaban de estrechar la mano de Keyns, o insistían en prolongar esa fiesta recién iniciada fuera del perímetro de los juzgados.

La pesadilla había terminado, y tenía decenas de razones por las que sentirse dichoso, pero una en concreto prevaleció en la lista de Kôji; por unos segundos el barullo cesó en sus oídos, transformándose la gente en una masa inconexa donde únicamente Takuto le cegaba irradiando luz.

Su sonrisa volvía a ser pura. Sus alas blancas estaban desplegadas.

Supo que había alcanzado su meta, porque pese a que les quedaban muchos tramos que recorrer, nada ni nadie le robaría el calor que le llenaba, algo que le acompañaría hasta el último de sus días.

Supo que ya podría morir tranquilo, puesto que lo había conseguido:

Ese era el Izumi al que había estado esperando toda su vida.


	33. Capítulo final: Endless & Start

**Capítulo final: Endless ****&**** star****t**

Aunque no era la primera vez que asistía a una ceremonia de aquellas características, Nadeshiko se supo presa de un profundo sentimiento que no era capaz de definir. La humildad, el orgullo y la nostalgia parecían cercarse en torno a las instalaciones levantadas en los jardines de la mansión, compensando el silencio de los reunidos con un transcendental lenguaje de vestimentas, posiciones y demás códigos.

La casa de los Nanjo no era la misma que había albergado al clan desde sus orígenes, ni su dôjo aquel en el que se había forjado una leyenda transmitida durante generaciones, pero el sobrecogedor ambiente parecía haber traspasado las fronteras del tiempo.

Lo único que de Ryuichiro quedaba eran los vagos recuerdos conservados por su estirpe; algunos de los sabios que habían validado sus logros, transformados ya en venerables ancianos, estaban presentes, dispuestos a sentenciar si los nuevos aspirantes eran merecedores o no de ascender un escalafón en el aprendizaje.

Apenas unos centímetros a la derecha de ella estaba Shon-ji. Desde que aceptara ser su guarda personal, había indagado en los terrenos reservados hasta entonces a los hombres del otro clan a quienes los Nanjo estaban íntimamente ligados; estandarte de estos últimos, Hotsuma Kurauchi le había guiado a través de la entrega, la valentía y el honor, dejándole explorar otros campos junto a su mortífera y bella amante tras haber dotado a su formación de un nuevo sentido, al proteger la vida de Nadeshiko en lugar de pretender arrebatársela.

Situado en el centro del conglomerado, los auténticos protagonistas de la jornada se disponían a ejecutar el rito por el que se decidiría la suerte del último alumno de la escuela en proceder a los nombramientos. Uno a uno, los cuarenta aprendices del Shinkageryû habían exhibido sus actuales conocimientos, recibiendo algunos el merecido premio del dan, otros obteniendo aliento para no desfallecer y seguir mejorando. De todos ellos, justo el que más se jugaba resultó afrontar la prueba con mayor parsimonia.

Yugo permaneció sentado sobre las rodillas; su espalda estaba erguida, meciéndose el cuerpo al compás sosegado de la respiración. Sus ojos oscuros denotaban una fuerza interior basada en un curtido espíritu de sacrificio, lealtad y superación, luciendo un brillo que los expertos valoraron como el mejor aval que podía ofrecer.

El actual heredero del dôjo hizo aparición, envuelto en las ropas negras de combate que su padre en su día había lucido, al igual que el padre de éste, y el de éste, remontándose en los siglos hasta perderse en los orígenes. Tatsuomi reflejaba tanta seguridad que parecía no cargar con el peso de la historia en el caótico mundo moderno; tampoco se podía apreciar en su mirada ápice alguno de temor ante el posible fracaso, puesto que del hacer de su principal alumno dependía el que su apuesta siguiera siendo firme, o que la figura del candidato propuesto para una futura sucesión se hundiera.

A la señal del juez, el candidato se incorporó. Yugo sujetó la espada de madera, mirando fijamente al suelo mientras daba en sentido contrario los pasos reglamentarios, decidido a sellar por siempre el porvenir de ambas familias.

_Enterraré el filo de la katana que derramó vuestra sangre, para__ que nunca más volváis a sufrir _

El juez dio la indicación, quedando frente a frente con Tatsuomi; tres años de duro entrenamiento le habían enseñado a ver más allá de su rostro perfecto, cerciorándose de que aquel joven encarnaba a su vez al mejor maestro que podía tener, y a su mayor rival.

Ambos adoptaron posición de ataque. La contienda era veloz, la precisión de los movimientos y la táctica elegida se revelaba en cuestión de segundos, y sólo un conocedor de la materia estaba capacitado para decir cuál de los bandos enfrentados obtenía la supremacía.

El crujido de las maderas al chocar, y sus cuerpos temblorosos por la presión de los instrumentales mantuvo en vilo a los que observaban. El mundo pareció dejar de girar cuando el juez elevó la mano en dirección al vencedor, recibiendo éste el anuncio sin signo alguno de satisfacción.

Yugo hincó una rodilla en el suelo, recuperando el aliento. Por el contrario, Tatusuomi, en pie y victorioso, no tardó en matizar la derrota.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender, Yugo Izumi… pero tu técnica es apasionada. Llegarás lejos.

Los jueces asintieron, coincidiendo en el veredicto. Aunque a todos les había parecido una locura que el joven señor quisiera instaurar los cimientos de la escuela preparando al siguiente eslabón fuera de los lazos de sangre, se hallaban sin duda ante una promesa, la salvación.

Él se giró, haciendo una sentida reverencia hacia sus tres sensei.

Sus dientes siguieron apretados, mitigando la rabia por haber fallado. Los calmó con paciencia, diciéndose que la auténtica recompensa era poder seguir perteneciendo a aquel lugar, y luchar por ocupar el mismo puesto frente a la competencia.

La ceremonia concluyó. Mientras los congregados dedicaban atenciones al anfitrión, Yugo se impregnó del ambiente, siendo consciente de que esa sería la primera de tantas exhibiciones a las que tendría que someterse. Su andadura como practicante del bûdo no había hecho sino comenzar, iniciándose para él la senda justo el día en que otra tomaba un desvío.

Hotsuma rompió el protocolo acercándose a él, no ya en calidad de profesor, sino como confidente, tocándose dos lados del triángulo.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. No lo habría conseguido sin vuestras enseñanzas —dijo, haciendo un gesto tanto para él como para Nadeshiko.

Ella asintió, uniéndose a su sobrino para despedir a los hombres que formaban parte de la historia marcial del clan desde antes que ellos nacieran. Aprovechando el breve instante de intimidad, Kurauchi cambió el tono solemne por otro más informal.

—Podrías haber pedido que la prueba se aplazara. Sigo sin entender por qué no has viajado a Europa.

Yugo se secó el sudor, ajustando el vendaje de la muñeca para seguir practicando con la espada.

Antes de marchar a solas hacia su lugar preferido del jardín, el claro entre los robles donde gustaba de entrenar sin nada que le perturbase, le dio la respuesta. Sus palabras, muestras de una convicción absoluta, no dejaban lugar a ser interpretadas de otra manera que no incluyese el profundo amor que las inspiraba.

—Si mi hermano no ha querido darle importancia, yo tampoco se la daré. Es sólo un cambio de sentido en su camino, mientras siga avanzando no hemos de detenernos en el nuestro.

—¿Verás al menos el partido por televisión? —se cuestionó él.

Ya desde la lejanía, lo confirmó.

—Claro. Por nada del mundo me lo perdería.

La noche cerrada reinaría en Tokio para cuando la cita les congregara en torno a la pantalla. Pero aunque miles de kilómetros y diferentes usos horarios les separaran, como en cada encuentro deportivo su alma volaría lejos, acompañando a Takuto en cada pase, jugada y tanto marcado.

Y su vuelo seguiría alentándole a remontar el suyo, sobrevolando las cimas más altas, rebasando los peligros… encarando al sol sin mirar atrás.

- 2 -

Para los enfermos internados en el Saint Andrew aquella tarde no tenía nada de especial. Las horas transcurrían lentas entre un devenir interminable de enfermeras, celadores y médicos, aunque la apatía no era la tónica general que se respiraba en todas sus plantas.

El reloj marcó las cinco, hora en la que acababa el turno para los salientes de guardia. Pese a haber puesto voluntad en atender a los ingresados durante la madrugada, Katsumi no pudo disimular que al colgar su bata blanca en el perchero de la taquilla, un regusto agridulce se apoderó de su boca.

Había demasiados recuerdos asociados a aquel pedazo de tela; momentos de tensión, otros felices representados por las risas de los niños curados, y otros duros, como muertes inevitables tras largas luchas contra los principios de la ciencia.

Pero ese era el universo de la medicina; uno aprendía a salir fortalecido de los golpes, confiando en que el futuro traería mayores oportunidades de supervivencia a casos semejantes.

Guardó sus pertenencias en el bolsón que se había traído, echando un último vistazo a la modesta sala. Ya vestido de calle echó a andar por los pasillos, pareciéndole raro que todo estuviera desierto.

Estaba empezando a agobiarle la idea de tener que marcharse casi a la fuga cuando escuchó que le reclamaban. Carol, una de las enfermeras con las que más trato había tenido, acudió hasta él corriendo, evidenciando por su voz que se trataba de algo grave.

—¡Doctor Shibuya, rápido! —exclamó— ¡Es una emergencia!

Obviando el hecho de haber terminado la ronda, la siguió dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance. Estaba tan metido en el papel que cuando la cómplice abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritaron al unísono.

Shibuya se quedó paralizado en el marco, despertando las risas de los otros doctores. Los siete pediatras con los que había aprendido a desenvolverse en el día a día habían preparado una modesta fiesta de despedida, alzando unas copas de plástico imitando a cristal llenas de champagne.

—No podíamos dejar que te fueras así como así —comentó el más veterano.

—¡Sírvase, doctor! —le animaron las enfermeras.

Él, sonriendo con ganas tras salir del trance, aceptó la invitación pese a que apenas disponía de tiempo.

—La dejaré a medias, para que nos la podamos terminar en mi casa la semana que viene —anunció, dejándola sobre la mesa en la que tantos informes había estudiado y discutido.

Después del brindis en su honor, Sheryl, la adjunto que le había tutelado, se interesó por los detalles revelados entre bambalinas.

—¿Cuándo empiezas en tu nuevo puesto?

—El orfanato se inaugura oficialmente dentro de un mes. Pero ya se sabe, del papel a lo tangible… —respondió Katsumi abrochándose el abrigo.

—Le haré llegar mi currículum —comentó otra de las enfermeras.

Incapaz de oponerse a la propuesta de irse a trabajar con él en la unidad médica del centro institucional, le correspondió con otra sonrisa, lamentando tener que cortar por lo sano la reunión.

—Me encantaría quedarme un poco más, pero tengo que irme o no llegaré.

—Y nosotros debemos continuar —afirmó el otorrino.

El ritmo natural de trabajo hizo que el _hasta luego_ no se prolongara. Katsumi bajó por las escaleras, saltándolas de dos en dos. Más recuerdos le agolparon al cruzar urgencias, la centralita, los jardines que conducían al parking…

Se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar el edificio en su conjunto; se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar hasta su vehículo, centrándose en lo que estaba por venir en lugar de lo que quedaba atrás. No era el único que aquel día cerraba una etapa para adentrarse en otra sustancialmente similar a la anterior, aunque en gran medida distinta.

El arreglo de papeleo burocrático y las entrevistas con el director del orfanato le habían facilitado hacerse con el puesto. Tras casi un lustro a las órdenes de un equipo de médicos experimentados, le tocaba a él tomar el relevo y dirigir al grupo que velaría por la salud de ciento cincuenta chiquillos.

Era todo un reto y, como tal, lo aceptaba encantado, agradeciendo a su vez la conciliación con su vida privada que aquel trabajo le permitiría.

Mientras estaba al volante, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que debía esa situación privilegiada a la recomendación de Takuto. La única manera que tenía de agradecérselo era ejercer poniendo el alma en ello, asegurándole a la vez que cuidaría de los suyos. Y otra muestra un tanto innecesaria de aprecio era el hecho de estar abriéndose paso entre las atestadas carreteras de Londres, confiando en que el camino hacia Stamford Bridge estaría despejado.

El espectáculo de ver el estadio vistiendo sus mejores galas era sobrecogedor; aunque el Chelsea se había alzado matemáticamente como campeón de liga en la anterior jornada, los hinchas no había faltado a la cita para celebrarlo en casa durante la clausura de la temporada. Aficionados venidos de todas partes de la ciudad, e incluso del país, lucían sus camisetas y bufandas azules, dirigiéndose en masa a las puertas de acceso dispuestos a convertir las siguientes horas en una fiesta.

Mas había algo que toda esa gente desconocía, un dato que pese a estar al alcance de unos pocos privilegiados, iba a desviar sustancialmente la atención sobre los campeones.

Siguiendo el procedimiento acostumbrado cada vez que iba a presenciar un encuentro, enseñó su pase y aparcó en zona reservada, dirigiéndose hacia el salón vip que precedía al palco.

En un lateral de la amplia habitación, llena de invitados ilustres, amigos y familiares de jugadores y técnicos, tres niños se divertían con los juegos improvisados por el mayor en un afán de entretenerles. Se quedo callado para no interrumpir, terminándosele de abrigar el corazón cuando la única princesa del trío le reconoció, corriendo al encuentro con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en los suyos.

—¡Papá!

Shibuya se agachó para tomar a Madoka entre los brazos, llenando de carantoñas a la mujer en miniatura por la que estaba completamente colado.

—¿A qué estáis jugando?

Hideki fue el siguiente en sumarse al recibimiento, acudiendo a contarle cada detalle con su genuino entusiasmo.

—A _jayenkon_. Derek nos lo estaba explicando —relató, situándose junto a su hermana.

—Es que Takuto me enseñó —dijo éste mencionado el popular juego japonés del "piedra-papel-tijera".

—¿Le habéis visto?

—Antes estuvo por aquí, pero se fue.

Shibuya asintió, alzando un poco la vista para buscar entre los adultos que llenaban la sala.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó a sus hijos.

—Está en la ventana con Kôji —indicó el niño.

Con uno cogido de cada mano y Derek a la cabeza de la comitiva se dejó conducir hasta ellos, no tardando en distinguirles; en efecto, de pie y junto a la cristalera que separaba la sala de los asientos, con una vista envidiable del terreno de juego, Serika y él hablaban, dando Kôji la impresión de estar lo que se decía alicaído.

—¡Al fin todos juntos! —exclamó.

—¿Ya te has despedido? —quiso saber Serika tras besarle.

—Que no es lo mismo que decir "¿ya te han despedido?" —matizó el cantante.

Él rió, restándole importancia a la rescisión de su contrato con el hospital.

—Me han hecho una despedida sorpresa, pero ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Cómo está Taku?

—Yo le vi animado —comentó ella.

Derek se fijó en la pantalla de televisión que colgaba desde lo alto de una esquina, señalándola.

—¡Ya va a empezar!

Kôji giró el rostro hacia el aparato, contemplando las imágenes que en riguroso directo la televisión estaba emitiendo desde la sala de conferencias de Stamford. Pese a que el susodicho lugar estaba a un par de escaleras de allí, Izumi les había pedido que no asistieran.

En cuanto le vio situarse ante las cámaras, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—He imaginado tantas veces cómo sería este día… —musitó.

Serika miró a Katsumi, pareciendo pedirle que hiciera algo por tranquilizarle. Tras captar el mensaje dejó a la niña en el suelo, haciendo entrega a Derek de su ticket.

—¿Por qué no vais reservando los asientos? Enseguida iremos.

Éste y Hideki salieron corriendo para cumplir la orden, siguiéndoles ellas antes de que el resto del aforo tuviera la misma ocurrencia. Una vez a solas en medio del barullo, Katsumi permaneció con él, prestando atención a la pantalla.

Afuera el estadio en peso vivía una situación semejante. Tras darse el aviso por megafonía, el marcador digital fue empleado a modo de televisor gigante, permitiendo a los asistentes quedar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que otros miles de telespectadores.

Las cámaras inmortalizaron a un Takuto sereno y apacible, compareciendo ante los periodistas en compañía del presidente del Chelsea. Llevaba puesto el traje de entrenamiento, derrochando su voz la convicción con la que se expresaba en ambientes futbolísticos.

—Hoy es un día histórico para este club —dijo el mandatario—, y es por ello que hemos creído conveniente convocarles para acallar los rumores que han circulado en los últimos tiempos sobre el futuro de Takuto Izumi… Quién mejor que él para hacerlo.

Los flashes de los fotógrafos se dispararon cuando el reportero del Daily Express hizo la primera pregunta.

—Tu contrato termina esta temporada. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—He recibido multitud de ofertas, desde renovar por dos años más hasta fichar por otro equipo.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Real Madrid, Inter de Milán, Juventus… —enumeró Izumi— Pero las he rechazado todas.

―¿Todas?

―Sí —asintió Takuto con firmeza.

―¿Entonces quieres decir que este partido será el último?

El suspense en el que quedó sumida tanto la sala como el aforo duró los segundos que se tomó para responder. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el vacío, como si estuvieran enfrentándose al instante crucial, ese que le había procurado incontables noches en vela.

Sin embargo, lo afrontó con entereza, siendo sincero con los que le estaban prestando sus oídos, y consigo mismo.

―Quisiera dar las gracias tanto a los aficionados como a los integrantes del Chelsea, y a los medios de comunicación por el apoyo que he recibido a lo largo de mi carrera en el equipo ―declaró el todavía capitán.

Más fotos fueron disparadas, y una comentarista radiofónica siguió indagando en el asunto.

―Si mis referencias son correctas, estás a dos meses de cumplir treinta y dos años. Muchos jugadores de tu categoría siguen en la alta competición al llegar a esa edad, y otros optan por campeonatos en otros países con un nivel ligeramente más bajo… ¿por qué retirarte ahora?

Kôji sintió de nuevo aquel vuelco en el estómago cuando se lo escuchó decir como si no implicara tantísimas cosas, y el hecho estuviera desprovisto de un resultado transcendental.

―Después de la última lesión mi rodilla no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

―Pero el número de tantos marcados apenas ha variado desde entonces ―rebatieron.

―Lo sé. Por eso elijo despedirme ahora que todavía estoy en un buen momento, en lugar de desvanecerme poco a poco sin poder remediarlo.

Los periodistas reflexionaron, recordando muchos de ellos casos de futbolistas célebres que habían prolongado hasta el imposible su abandono como profesionales, cayendo algunos en un auto engaño al negarse a aceptar que su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el ritmo de la juventud.

La chica que había tenido el turno de palabra fue suplantada por un compañero de la misma empresa, el cual satisfizo la curiosidad general.

―¿Y en qué piensas invertir tu tiempo a partir de ahora?

―En realidad no voy a cambiar demasiado de rutina ―explicó Izumi―. Pasaré a formar parte de la plantilla técnica del Chelsea.

―¿En qué campo?

―Formación. Quiero entrenar a niños, a las promesas del fútbol inglés que estén por venir.

―¿Y cuándo empezarás?

Takuto sonrió, desvelando sus planes inmediatos.

―A principio de la próxima temporada, si no hay problema.

―¿Ya tienes licencia?

―El lunes empiezo a estudiar la teoría, espero ser un alumno aplicado.

Los periodistas rieron, descargándose el ambiente previo de tensión. Algunos aprovecharon para mandar los primeros esbozos de la noticia a sus redacciones por medio de mensajes de texto, otros pensaban a toda velocidad en los especiales monográficos que tendrían que comenzar a elaborar para llegar antes del cierre de las imprentas, y entre las vicisitudes del trajín informativo, Takuto decidió poner fin a la convocatoria, pues el evento realmente importante de aquel día no tardaría en comenzar.

―Les agradezco en nombre de mis compañeros la cobertura mediática que van a realizar del partido. Queremos dedicar esta victoria a la afición, esperamos ofrecer un buen espectáculo, y si no tienen nada más que preguntar… hasta pronto.

Los periodistas, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se olvidaron momentáneamente de los aparatos que sostenían, dedicando las manos a emitir un sonoro aplauso con el que querían reconocer la labor de un grandísimo deportista, pero también de una persona discreta y sencilla que, a diferencia de otras muchas estrellas, no les había dado problemas dentro de los límites establecidos.

Katsumi observó el panorama en el salón vip. La gente se hacía eco de la noticia, observando sin disimulo a la pareja del delantero. Kôji, pese a estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido desde hacía bastante, no salía de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Katsumi con voz suave— Tú mismo me has dicho que está bien, que hace meses que no tiene esas pesadillas.

—Y lo está. Es solo que… sigo sin creérmelo.

Shibuya sonrió, apoyando una mano en su hombro para indicarle que era mejor salir afuera.

—Pues no veo el problema. Taku conoce mejor que nadie sus limitaciones, tiene claros sus objetivos, proyectos en los que volcarse y nada que lamentar en lo personal.

Tras haber hecho la observación, Katsumi le miró a los ojos; por unos instantes juró volver a estar ante el Kôji inseguro y frío de antaño, pero no era más que un espejismo, fruto de la resignación de su amigo por tener que compartir la despedida de Izumi con otros tantos miles de individuos.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de él.

—Lo estoy —dijo el cantante ocupando su asiento.

Shibuya le imitó sentándose con Serika y los niños, dispuesto a disfrutar de una noche inolvidable. Derek, nervioso por la expectación que se había creado, se situó junto a su tutor, cuestionándose si lo que les esperaba a ambos en la intimidad del hogar sería tan apacible como prometía.

—¿Crees que Takuto no echará de menos jugar? —preguntó con tristeza.

Él cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, colocándose sus gafas de vista para no perderse detalle.

—Mientras esté ocupado no tendrá tiempo para hacerlo. Así que será cuestión de darle la lata continuamente.

Derek sonrió; si había algo en lo que Kôji resultaba ser un maestro, era en aplacar a la bestia.

—Como cuando no le dejaba correr en la máquina para que no volviera a lesionarse.

—O cuando le escondimos las zapatillas de footing y se pasó la mañana buscándolas y gruñendo —apuntó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, signo de la complicidad sobre la que se asentaba su relación. Aunque para él Kôji seguía representando el lado gamberro y atípico de la adultez, su apego hacia el vocalista se había incrementado con cada día transcurrido, rememorando la primera charla seria mantenida.

—Ya queda menos para que me dejes beber cerveza contigo.

Kôji giró el rostro despacio, adquiriendo la expresión austera que había aprendido a interpretar como una especie de reto.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Nada —argumentó—. Me queda menos para los trece y me he portado bien¿no?

Él devolvió la vista al frente, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—Ya veremos.

Y tras meditarlo, puntualizó cierto matiz de la promesa.

—Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo¿eh?

—Que si no te mata —rió Derek.

Entre más comentarios y ocurrencias de los chiquillos la espera finalizó. El himno del club sonó por los altavoces, saliendo al campo el equipo visitante que, por cuestiones obvias, estaba condenado a ser un mero secundario en la función. Daba igual el resultado del encuentro, lo que la hinchada quería era dos cosas: celebrar el título y rendir homenaje al jugador preferido de muchos, agradeciendo tantas tardes de fútbol de ensueño, en las que generaciones enteras de aficionados dejaban a un lado sus diferencias para disfrutar del juego de Izumi.

Pero el capitán no quería tributos. Lo había especificado a amigos e incluso a Yugo, pidiéndoles que no le dieran más importancia a la cita de la que tendría un partido cualquiera.

Se colocó junto a sus compañeros para la foto de rigor, echando un vistazo a la zona del palco; sus fans más acérrimos le saludaron, neutralizándose su expresión harto concentrada.

Aunque fueran noventa minutos de trámite, seguía siendo un encuentro, y su sed de victoria jamás sería saciada. El silbato dio inicio al partido y a los cánticos. Relajados aunque comprometidos, los jugadores del Chelsea se tomaban la libertad entre pase y pase de disfrutar del ambiente.

Las piernas de Takuto corrían raudas, cegando a contrarios e iguales con el fuego que despedía su mirada. De nuevo los sonidos, los latidos desbocados que acallaban al griterío, dándose órdenes por los que llevar la estrategia al fondo de las redes.

_Concéntrate en la electricidad que te recorre_

_No hagas caso de lo que te pide tu cuerpo_

Ni sus pulmones trabajando al límite, ni las articulaciones resentidas le distanciarían de cumplir su deseo, negándose a que el partido terminara sin haberlo consumado. El estadio contuvo la respiración cuando el número siete obtuvo la pelota cerca del área, y sus movimientos parecieron ralentizarse pese a ser ejecutados a una velocidad endiablada.

Regateó a los defensas hasta dar con buena posición, localizando un ángulo inalcanzable para el portero.

Su pierna, famosa y temida por su atronadora puntería, se preparó para concentrar las energías, lanzando un feroz rugido al tiempo que el balón salía despedido contra el guardameta.

Nada pudo hacer éste para evitar el único tanto que rompió el empate inicial. Aunque faltaban bastantes minutos para que finalizase el encuentro, nadie parecía recordarlo.

Serika se enjuagó las mejillas cuando la hinchada empezó a corear el nombre de su hermano, y sus hijos, asombrados, percibían claramente cómo la mención a Izumi se prolongaba en un ciclo infinito.

Dorians aplaudió a la grada, alentándoles a que no cesaran. Los locutores trataban de describir esa conjunción casi mística, y los espectadores, en especial los que seguían la retransmisión desde Tokio, tuvieron la sensación de haber sido transportados hasta allí.

Cuando el árbitro decretó el final, Takuto cerró los ojos, dedicando la última victoria a su padre, inculcador y principal culpable de su talento. Sus compañeros no le dejaron alargar la plegaria, envolviéndole una maraña sudorosa que le arrastró hasta el centro del campo, formando una piña para aupar al entrenador Schölt.

Para deleite de los aficionados se hizo anuncio de la entrega de la copa y las medallas conmemorativas. La plantilla saltaba, canturreaba y daba vueltas de honor portando los trofeos, haciendo una ofrenda a los que no habían desistido en su confianza desde el anonimato.

Hacía rato que su camiseta había desaparecido en algún intercambio que no recordaba, siendo lo único que vestía su torso la medalla colgada alrededor del cuello, pero Takuto no fue consciente de lo que estaba viviendo hasta que les avistó.

Animados por los organizadores y relaciones públicas del club, las respectivas familias de los triunfadores habían descendido a pie de césped para unirse a la celebración.

Entre el tumulto de periodistas, jugadores que iban y venían, espontáneos y rivales que se acercaban para felicitarle, localizó a sus sobrinos, a los que adoraba con una devoción desmedida. Hideki tenía algo de consciencia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, no así Madoka, siendo para los dos igual de efusivo el encuentro.

Serika y Katsumi esperaban su turno, rompiéndose en añicos el escudo con el que había tratado de aislarse de lo concerniente a su protagonismo con cada abrazo que le iban dando, asiéndole Derek con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Aunque no vuelva a jugar nunca más, la angustia __no __me consume… _

_ …porque estáis aquí _

Acababa de soltar al chico cuando le vio.

Allí estaba Kôji. Su aura sobrenatural hacía que no pareciese pertenecer a ese mundo, sino a otro donde lo caótico tenía sentido, en donde la entrega y el coraje llevados al límite desembocaban en el ideal del amor verdadero.

Las cámaras de televisión les rodearon cuando Takuto se aferró de un salto a sus caderas y enterró el rostro en su hombro, ahí donde las miradas, las atenciones a la prensa y los cientos de voces que seguían aclamándole no existían; sólo su calor, su olor, sus fuertes manos protegiéndole.

Y lloró sobre su piel blanquecina, sin atreverse nadie a impedírselo.

Sus lágrimas no eran amargas, ni estaban teñidas de sangre.

Eran transparentes, inmaculadas, plenas.

No lloraba por ese final anunciado, ni por el temor a lo nuevo, o la felicidad de cerrar su palmarés con un talante intachable.

Lo hacía porque por mucho que se esforzara en sentirlo, ignorando el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a convivir con ello, el dolor producido por la cicatriz de la cadera había desaparecido.

Y en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que a partir de ese entonces, cada vez que se observara desnudo ante el espejo, por mucho que la marca permaneciese imborrable, no la vería, pues al fin la herida estaba cerrada…

… y ni los dioses a los que habían desafiado serían capaces de volver a abrirla.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Las instalaciones de la ciudad deportiva que el Chelsea había construido para sus filiales era envidiable. Situada en las afueras de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos del epicentro de la institución, se erigían multitud de canchas, preparadas tanto para albergar partidos como entrenamientos adecuados a las necesidades de sus jóvenes ocupantes, delimitándose las áreas en proporción a las medidas reglamentarias para los adultos.

Muy pocos podían optar a pertenecer al equipo y, por ello, los que lo conseguían disfrutaban por partida doble, ejercitándose teniendo como referencia a la figura a la que tanto admiraban.

Los dieciséis alevines terminaron de calentar tras haber dado un par de vueltas campo a través, dispuestos a preparar el ansiado campeonato infantil. Representantes de los mejores clubes de Europa se medirían en el torneo que ese año se disputaba allí, en Londres, soñando todos y cada uno con obtener un buen puesto sin olvidar la responsabilidad que implicaba pertenecer al Chelsea, pero tampoco sin dejar de pasárselo en grande.

Algunas madres y padres observaban desde la grada el quehacer de sus hijos, movidos por la energía y entusiasmo que su entrenador les inculcaba. Precisamente éste les llamó a reunión, dando nuevas instrucciones.

—¿A quién le apetece disputar un ocho contra ocho?

Los chiquillos levantaron las manos, respondiendo él a tanto fervor.

—Dividiros en dos y poneros los chalecos. Roger, tú serás el capitán de los naranjas, y tú, Jim, el de los negros.

Los nombrados asintieron, y el que acababa de incorporarse a la formación como portero suplente le llamó, pidiendo permiso.

—Entrenador¿puedo ir a buscar los guantes al vestuario? Me los he olvidado.

—Claro, no tardes —le alentó, yendo a coger unos conos con los que señalar el espacio de las porterías.

Y mientras ellos se preparaban para el partido, el único de los espectadores que no había llegado a tiempo irrumpía a grandes zancadas, recobrando el aliento mientras buscaba entre los asistentes.

Llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro largo y suelto, despejada la frente por una bandana de tela; el calor del mes de junio había querido que vistiera una camisa sin mangas y pantalones militares hasta los tobillos, completando el atuendo con unas sandalias de cuero y un macuto repleto de chapas y parches con diversos mensajes, adquiridas en alguno de los tantos mercadillos de Camden.

Podría haber pasado por un estudiante universitario cualquiera, y en gran medida lo era, puesto que la razón por la que no había llegado a la hora acordada era su recién ingreso en la prestigiosa facultad donde había solicitado plaza.

No tardó en verle. Estaba sentado en la zona alta, sin nadie alrededor que le incomodase. Tenía puestas sus habituales lentes oscuras, estando centrado en lo que el bolígrafo dejaba impreso sobre las hojas de un cuaderno.

Subió corriendo los escalones, atrayendo su atención de un grito.

—¡Kôji!

Él se giró, hablándole una vez estuvo sentado a la sombra en la butaca que le había guardado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —inquirió el músico.

—Es que una amiga de Lindsay nos dijo que ya habían salido las listas y fuimos a verlas.

Kôji dejó lo que estaba haciendo, demandando más información.

—¿Y bien?

—Hemos entrado los dos en Biología. Me he quedado tercero.

—Genial. Deberíamos parar el partido para decírselo —afirmó, observando el terreno por si a Takuto le daba por mirarles.

—Ya se lo comentaré luego, no quiero interrumpir.

Abajo Izumi explicaba algunas de las tácticas de juego que debían ejecutar en los eliminatorios del campeonato. Dado que faltaba un buen rato para que la sesión concluyera y no disponía de dicho tiempo, procedió a seguir revelando confidencias.

—Oye, Kôji…

—¿Mhhh? —murmuró éste, apuntando una frase antes de que se le olvidara.

—Creo que no voy quedarme. Lindsay y yo habíamos pensado que si nos admitían, lo celebraríamos a lo grande. Ya sabes…

El cantante se quitó las gafas, clavándole sus penetrantes y expresivos ojos.

—¿No me digas que por fin lo vais a hacer?

Derek se encogió de hombros, sin perder el buen humor.

—Pues sí.

—Ya era hora —afirmó con rotundidad—. ¿Y en dónde?

—No lo sé. Buscaremos un hotel, su hermana y ella me están esperando en el coche, le diré que nos alcance al centro.

Kôji se negó en rotundo, gesticulando como cada vez que algo le parecía demasiado evidente.

—¡De eso nada! Dile que os lleve a casa, me encargaré de entretener a Takuto. ¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que allí?

Derek sonrió, sabiendo que saldría bien parado de sus rebuscadas estratagemas.

—Y también necesito que me des dinero.

—Si es para condones, no hace falta. Te compré una caja el día en que empezasteis a salir, está guardada en mi cajón de los guantes.

Sin ofrecerle oportunidad de rebatir la oferta, el japonés le alentó a que se marchara y atendiera asuntos más interesantes que aquella preparatoria.

—Anda, vete ya. Pero nos tienes que contar esta noche como te fue.

—¡Claro! Hasta luego.

Se había alejado un par de pasos cuando reparó en un detalle; analizó de nuevo la libreta en la que él estaba escribiendo, iluminándosele la cara al reconocerla.

—¿Has vuelto a componer?

Kôji asintió, dejando que las palabras fluyeran a medida que la canción cobraba ritmo.

—He quedado con el grupo mañana. Ya es hora de romper el silencio.

—A ver si puedo grabar alguna guitarra de acompañamiento. En el último disco me dijiste que cuando me crecieran las manos igual te lo pensarías.

—Eso es jurisdicción de Brett. Pregúntaselo, si por él no hay problema, por mí tampoco.

Derek volvió a sonreír. De no pecar demasiado de primerizo en la última prueba que le tocaba superar, sería un día redondo.

—Vale —concluyó, marchándose por donde había venido.

Otra vez a solas, Kôji siguió esperando a que el entrenamiento acabase. Las ideas brotaban de todas partes, transformándose en rimas y esbozos que tras sucesivas puestas en común con los Angelous quedarían plasmadas en un nuevo album. La veda creativa se abría, poniéndose en marcha el mecanismo de la industria del rock.

A las seis de la tarde los jovencísimos jugadores del Chelsea se congregaron en torno al preparador, teniendo éste unas palabras de ánimo para con su equipo.

—El lunes nos vemos a las doce en la sede. ¿Tenéis el dossier de la concentración?

—Sí —respondieron.

—Entonces a las duchas. Buen fin de semana.

Los críos salieron corriendo, despidiéndose de él a medida que se esforzaban por ser los primeros en alcanzar las taquillas y no hacer esperar demasiado a sus padres.

—¡Adiós, entrenador!

—Hasta luego —replicó, recogiendo las cosas.

El campo poco a poco se fue vaciando, hasta que el único que todavía no se había marchado bajó hasta el césped, tendiéndole los últimos balones que no habían sido guardados.

—Se deja esto atrás, entrenador —bromeó.

Takuto le miró, elevando las cejas por el despiste.

—Se nota que están nerviosos, lo han dejado más tirado de lo habitual.

Apenas se hubo guardado la llave del almacén de los materiales, reparó en que faltaba alguien.

—¿No tendría que estar Derek contigo? —preguntó extrañado mientras empezaban a andar en dirección a los aparcamientos.

—Estuvo por aquí antes, pero se fue.

—¿Y eso? Dijimos que iríamos a dar una vuelta.

Kôji paladeó la noticia, soltándola sin demasiada dilación.

—Déjale. Debe estar muy ocupado en casa perdiendo la virginidad.

Izumi se quedó en blanco, teniendo el propio Kôji que devolverle a la Tierra.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Llevan casi un año saliendo, bastante han tardado en decidirse. Además, tú tenías su edad cuando perdiste la tuya.

Takuto suspiró, resignado. Arriba el cielo estaba límpido, imprimiéndole vitalidad los últimos rayos de sol que bañaban la capital inglesa.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer mucho más que confiar en él. Al menos no tiene un hermano a quien robarle la novia para estrenarse…

Sin dejarse aludir demasiado por el comentario, Kôji cambio sutilmente de tema.

—Por cierto, han entrado los dos en la carrera.

Él sintió un vuelco en el pecho por la alegría, contrarrestando con el sentido común las ganas que le entraron de hacer una llamada telefónica para dar la enhorabuena.

—Tendré que preparar una cena especial.

—¿A dónde vamos? Se nos prohíbe el paso hasta que caiga la noche.

Takuto no se lo pensó dos veces, aprovechando que además no le tocaba conducir.

—Al orfanato. Quiero ver cómo va la remodelación de la sala de estudio.

Kôji no puso objeción, accionando la apertura de las puertas del coche con el mando a distancia y poniéndose al volante. Había tomado el primer desvío hacia la autopista cuando le puso al corriente acerca sus planes inmediatos de regresar al trabajo.

—Me ha llamado Liam, mañana nos reunimos los cinco para hablar del nuevo disco. Y la pesada de Aya ya está tratando de convencerme para que vuelva a dejarme melena, como si no tuviera más ideas que regresar continuamente al viejo look. No lo entiendo¿qué más le da atreverse a indagar en otras posibilidades, acaso no se dedica a la estética?

Siguió despotricando sobre los entresijos de lo que sería previsiblemente un largo periplo de estudios, grabaciones y directos; Takuto apoyó el codo en la ventana, mirándole.

Aunque Kôji no dejó de hablar, hacía rato que había dejado de escucharle. El silbido del viento, la liberación y su mera presencia le reconfortaban, instándole a disfrutar de la paz.

¿Exactamente, cuánto había transcurrido desde la primera vez en que le contemplase sin ataduras, sin nada más que hacer que perderse en sus fascinantes secretos? Mucho, tanto que le parecieron siglos.

Se fijó en los cambios que dicho paso del tiempo habían obrado en su rostro. A pesar de los años no había salido demasiado perjudicado, acentuando las líneas de expresión su ya de por sí marcada personalidad, como la pátina con la que los siglos recubren las esculturas, haciéndolas aún más soberbias.

Estaban en un atasco, el calor hacía necesario activar el aire acondicionado y se les había chafado el plan. No era lo que se decía un momento perfecto, pero Takuto deseó que el reloj se parase; así el pensamiento que ocupaba su mente quedaría congelado e inamovible, imperecedero, eterno, permitiéndoles seguir formando parte del círculo, uno que no tuviera ni final, ni principio.

_ Yo n__o__ renunciaré jamás ni al fútbol…_

_ni a ti _

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Una tarde como la de ahora de hace casi un año y medio empecé a escribir este fanfic. Como siempre que inicio una historia, sabía las cosas básicas que ocurrirían, pero el resto era un misterio. Lo que no ha variado es la sensación que me invade tras haber tecleado la palabra "fin". Es como si la historia que ha estado metida dentro de mi cabeza todo este tiempo dejara de formar parte de mí, como si hubiese sido exorcizada.

Sé que me repito, pero no puedo evitar decirlo nuevamente: no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo y seguimiento que los lectores han hecho tanto de "Forward" como de "After the beginning". Aunque son dos historias distintas, están interconectadas, se podría casi decir que son un mismo relato, y jamás hubiese imaginado que mi alocada idea de aventurarme a prolongar el manga de Minami Ozaki bajo mi punto de vista personal pudiera llegar hasta aquí.

Han sido dos años muy especiales, en los que he conocido a gente estupenda gracias a este relato, y en el que he vivido diversos cambios, y otros que están por llegar.

Por el momento anuncio que voy a estar un tiempo indefinido sin dar señales de vida, pues quiero aprovechar para poner en marcha algunos proyectos, entre el que destaca una remodelación total de mi página web, que incluirá una versión revisada, corregida y editada de todos mis fanfics. Así que volveréis a tener noticias mías cuando llegue el momento

Y ya para concluir, me gustaría premiar vuestra fidelidad. Dentro de esta remodelación de la web quiero incluir los comentarios que más me han gustado de entre los que los lectores me han hecho llegar con respecto a los fics. Así que os invito a que me dejéis vuestra review sobre "Forward" y "After the beginning" aquí. De entre todos los comentarios recibidos (bien en esta web, o a través de mi correo electrónico) elegiré tres que aparecerán en la versión definitiva de y entre todas las personas que participen con su opinión, sortearé esto: una versión en libro de "Forward" que haré llegar por correo al ganador, sea cual sea su país de residencia.

Podéis ver algunas imágenes del libro en mi página web.

de plazo para emitir vuestro comentario hasta el día 11 de noviembre de 2007 inclusive. Y para los que no ganéis y queráis una copia, no hay problema. En esa versión final de la web colocaré los archivos necesarios para mandarla a pedir

Me he enrollado bastante, para variar, jajaja. Va dedicado a todos los que han seguido esta historia, pero en especial a Seri, a Lui, a Gretel, a Mel y a Miki. Y como no, a Kôji Nanjo y Takuto Izumi, por haber influido en mi vida sin pretenderlo.

Un beso enorme a todos. Gracias, de todo corazón.

Shaka


End file.
